<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resonate With You by Nika2804</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266330">Resonate With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika2804/pseuds/Nika2804'>Nika2804</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of things happen huhuhu, AU novelization, Alpha!Neil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author has little to no medical knowledge, Bullying, CH9 also has serious topics here as well, Ch9 has smut, Dr. Glassman Adopted Shaun, Dr. Glassman is Shaun's Dad You Can't Change My Mind, Ethan Murphy's A+ Parenting, Expect a lot of time skips because I don't do slowburn, F/M, First Time, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want Shaun to be happy but we know that angst is a must huhuhu, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Is a bit of a problem huhu, M/M, Morgan is a bit nicer haha, Mpreg is possible here, My First Work in This Fandom, My Text format shenanigans, Not Beta Read, Oh My God, Omega!Shaun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, READ THE TAGS BECAUSE THIS ALSO HAS ANGSTY CONTENT AND SOME OF IT AIN'T PRETTY, Some OOC, Spelling &amp; Grammar, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is OMEGAVERSE people so you know what might happen and I don't want to spoil that much, Whump, Work In Progress, it hurts hahaha, my first time writing smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika2804/pseuds/Nika2804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega, on top of having autism can lead to a very challenging life. Dr. Shaun Murphy feels like the whole universe if plotting against him. What he doesn't know is that the universe works in mysterious ways.</p>
<p>An AU of The Good Doctor, but with A/B/O twist</p>
<p>Cross posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad</p>
<p>-/Hiatus due to personal reasons/-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Jared Kalu, Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/gifts">Achlyz</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: An ABO AU universe of the Good Doctor. Most would still be based on the canon verse while others would be different. Main pairing is Neil/Shaun. Characters, pairings, and tags will be added as the story progresses. Also, English is not my primary language so expect some grammar errors.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-/-/-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know whether you are joking or not, Dr. Glassman.” Dr. Marcus Andrews shook his head in disbelief, “A mental condition, which has difficulty in communicating, language, and abstract concepts. Am I describing a surgeon?”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand, Dr. Andrews.” Dr. Aaron Glassman argues, “He is capable of taking care of his own and managing his own affairs. Shaun is high functioning.”</p>
<p>“High functioning? So that’s our new hiring standards?”</p>
<p>“Then you wouldn’t be here, Dr. Andrews.” Aaron replied back as he gazed his eyes on the other board members, “I don’t know whether this is a joke that all of you, The Board of Directors, are questioning my authority, my hiring decisions? I don’t know if you searched the definition of President, because now, I’m not amused.”</p>
<p>“You are hiring him, a 26 year old omega male with autism, as a surgical resident.” Marcus said, “In my department, which I highly object.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a problem with omegas, Dr. Andrews?” Allegra Aoki interjects as she pours herself a glass of water, “It’s like you’re making things personal.”</p>
<p>“I am not making this personal and I have no problem with omegas, because we have them working with us, with their heats controlled.” Marcus replied.</p>
<p>“So yes, Mr. Murphy has wanted this job since day 1. Yes, you are in charge, Dr. Glassman. However, I am in charge with the money for this hospital. So keep your pheromones in check before a fight breaks out.” Allegra sips her water, as she stares at the Board, most of them Alphas, while some are Betas. However, even it is in the modern age, she knows that primal instincts exist within themselves.</p>
<p>“As what we were discussing once more…” Allegra began as she gazes at Aaron, “Yes, he is an omega, quite rare, especially a male. However, as much as you are defending his credentials and capabilities, the Board also has doubts as well. So please, justify your answer properly, Dr. Glassman.”</p>
<p>Aaron sighs as he sits down, “I met Dr. Shaun Murphy when he was fourteen years old. My first meeting with him, I was amazed by his capabilities, up until now.” He looks at the Board, with a pleading look, wishing for them to understand him.</p>
<p>“Yes, he has autism, but he has Savant Syndrome as well. He is a genius in certain areas. His memory has perfect recall, special intelligence, and he sees and analyzes things differently from us. It is remarkable that we may not even fathom or understand. It is an asset and it fits to any doctors, particularly a surgeon.”</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“So, y-you want to be a s-surgeon?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah, I want to save lives. Plus, it’s somehow an eye opener to me.” He replied back.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“W-well… surgeons are amazing. T-they know the body well and they don’t just… cut people without reason.” Blue eyes still remained on the book.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“If you’re interested, why not try? You might work with me.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I-it’s a possibility.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the airport, a crowd suddenly gathered and noticed a child in a critical condition. A brown haired man, around the age of 26, was holding two bottles, which he poured them to the wounded child. Dr. Shaun Murphy wore the rubber gloves and cleaned them with another bottle, as he prepared to save the child’s life. Shaun cuts one of the tubings in half as he puts them in an almost empty bottle, taping it shut.</p>
<p>“Incision should take two ribs down.” He whispers as he touches the child’s ribs, finding the spot to cut.</p>
<p>The parents looked at Shaun with fear and worry as he prepares the cutter.  The other doctor could only observe as the young omega did the procedure, cutting the side of the boy’s ribs in order for the air to get out of pleural space surrounding the lungs, but not in. Many of them, including the parents flinched when the blade met the flesh. Shaun quickly, yet carefully inserted the tube in the cut and then raised the bottle.</p>
<p>“Why the bottle?” The doctor asked, feeling curious about the technique.</p>
<p>“The air will continue to leak and accumulate until the damage could be repaired. The tube will allow air to come out but the water in the bottle won’t allow it to get in.</p>
<p>The doctor’s eyes suddenly became wide with realization, “ A one way valve.”</p>
<p>The child suddenly gasps for air which surprised everyone. The doctor sighed in relief and smiled, “He’s breathing!”</p>
<p>The parents cried in relief at the sight of their child’s survival increasing.</p>
<p>“He saved his life!” The doctor exclaimed which made the crowd clap in relief and awe. The parents cried and hugged Shaun, thanking the young omega for saving their son’s life.</p>
<p>With what happened, Dr. Shaun Murphy, soon to be surgical resident of San Jose, St. Bonaventure Hospital, became known for saving a child’s life.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Claire Browne arrived as soon as she saw the paramedics, the parents, and one male arrive. She listened to the description of the child’s injuries. While instructing the paramedics, she noticed that she is with the presence of two omegas, the mother, and the young man who accompanied them. What also caught her eye is that the young male omega seemed to say something regarding the child’s condition. As they entered the hospital, she gently stopped the young man from going further, also noting that since he is an omega, it is best that they handle them carefully.</p>
<p>“Sir, I’m sorry but you are not allowed within this area.” Claire instructed.</p>
<p>The paramedic then looked back and said, “He is the doctor who assisted the boy back in the airport.” Then they took the child to an operating room.</p>
<p>“He n-needs an Echocardiogram.” The young omega pushed the subject. Claire noted the behaviour of the man in front of him, which she speculated that he might have autism.</p>
<p>“What he needs right now is surgery.” Claire replied back, but it seemed as he wasn’t satisfied with the answer.</p>
<p>“N-no, there is a problem with his heart!”</p>
<p>Claire then blocked him before the omega could go further, “His heart is fine, sir. You need to stay here and let us handle it, please.”</p>
<p>She knew that omegas shouldn’t be stressed too much, but a male omega with autism? That would be very difficult. Instead of calling for security, she called a nearby male beta nurse to assist her.</p>
<p>“Hey, please assist him and don’t let him go further!” Claire instructed the nurse which nods, “You can smell him, right? Please be careful. He seems to have autism as well.”</p>
<p>As she quickly walks away from the area, she noticed the nurse holding the young omega. He was still saying that the boy needed an echocardiogram as he was held by the nurse, instructing the brown haired man to stay.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaun could only gaze at the figure of the surgeon as his breathing became erratic. They couldn’t understand that they missed a diagnosis from the child.</p>
<p>“Sir, please breathe, you are becoming erratic.” The nurse instructed as he still kept his hold on Shaun.</p>
<p>“D-Don’t touch me…” Shaun said as he shakes the grip of the nurse.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you go if you promise to not run.”</p>
<p>The nurse carefully released his grip on Shaun’s body as the brown haired man steps away from him. His gaze was back on the way the female surgeon went.</p>
<p>“H-He needs an Echocardiogram! There is something wrong with his heart! They need to –“</p>
<p>The nurse held his shoulders when Shaun tried to run, “Sir, calm down! They are doing everything they can to save the child.”</p>
<p>Shaun’s breath was still erratic, his gaze still on that direction. The nurse noticed this and gently drags Shaun away, “I’m going to take you out first, sir. You need some fresh air after that fiasco.”</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Neil Melendez entered the operating room and saw the boy, with a strange device attached to his side. He looked at the contraption with wonder, observing the function of it.</p>
<p>“It’s a one way valve. From what I’ve heard, the child suffered from pneumothorax.” Claire stated as she stares at Neil, who stands up after admiring the contraption. “Do you think we should do an echocardiogram?”</p>
<p>“The symptoms don’t show any sign for that particular treatment.” Neil replied as he prepares for the surgery, “Why? Is there any problem?”</p>
<p>Claire was about to tell him about the young omega she encountered. But she just shook her head and smiled, “None…”</p>
<p>After that, they went on with the surgery.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaun was then escorted near the entrance of the hospital. The nurse then offered him to sit, but asked security to keep an eye on him. With no hopes of an attempt to warn the surgeons, Shaun remained seated as he stares in space. His thoughts became clouded, remembering every ounce of detail from back in his hometown, at the airport, and in the hospital. His breathing was now a bit calm but his mind was still at the child to whom he saved. The toy scalpel was in his hand, giving him comfort from the stress he is experiencing. The security guard was watching him like a hawk, and it made the young omega uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Sir!”</p>
<p>Shaun turned and saw two figures approaching him; one was the female that prevented him from going further. Yet when his eyes gazed at the male accompanying her, it made Shaun stiffen. The scent lingered in his nose and it all felt familiar. Although he could smell the scent of a Beta, the female surgeon beside him, Shaun’s focus was at that familiar scent of old books, coffee, and the fine texture of mahogany.</p>
<p>Claire and Neil then arrived in front of Shaun when they noticed him staring deeply at space. Claire was already aware with the scent of the young man. However, Neil wasn’t prepared when his nose caught the scent of the young omega.</p>
<p>Neil immediately found out that the man in front of him is an omega. However, the scent surrounding him was so familiar. He couldn’t comprehend the world surrounding him as all he could think about was this young omega male.</p>
<p>It reminded him of someone he knew from long ago.</p>
<p>Claire noticed that Neil was suddenly silent, gazing at the omega who seemed to be silent as well. She could smell the scent of doubt and worry from the two. But there was no time for this. Their patient had complications and they needed Shaun’s reason for recommending the Echo.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Claire calls Shaun’s attention, “Why the Echo?”</p>
<p>The question suddenly snaps both Neil and Shaun out of their trance. Shaun tried to explain but seemed to stutter and no words could come out. He wanted to tell about the child’s condition, but he also wanted to ask about the Alpha in front of him.</p>
<p>“I understand that he needs an Echocardiogram, but we just don’t understand why.” Claire said, “Dr. Melendez and I wanted to understand, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay… okay…” Shaun nodded as his gaze was focused elsewhere, “I n-noticed the slight reduction of the intensity… of the cardiogram…”</p>
<p>“The electrical flow…” Neil said his gaze still at Shaun, “I noticed that the heartbeat was the same but the amplitude dropped.”</p>
<p>Claire then watched as the omega stood up and both of them suddenly gave their own output of the situation. Yes, guaranteed that they already knew why the Echo was needed. But Claire noticed a shift in the scent of the two when they make that sudden hypothesis. Neil suddenly smiled at Shaun while the young omega gave a small smile as well.</p>
<p>But it was suddenly halted when Neil’s phone rang. He quickly answered it and it changed his mood, “Normal. They did the Echo and the results were normal.”</p>
<p>“N-No…” Shaun interjects, “T-There must be something –“</p>
<p>“The Echo is normal.” Neil replied back.</p>
<p>“N-no…”</p>
<p>Neil wanted to leave and deal with their patient. Yet there was this feeling that kept him from leaving the area. He noticed Shaun suddenly stepping away from him, his gazes at another direction and seemed to be lost in thought. As soon as there was a distance, the smell still lingered in his nostrils.  A memory as well that came to him, which he thought he has already forgotten.</p>
<p>The scent of apples and vanilla… it was so familiar…</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The boy in the library?’</em>
</p>
<p>Neil remembered something. Good memory recall, remarkable concept visualization… He wanted to be sure if he’s the same kid that he remembers way back then.</p>
<p>“Shaun.” He called, and the young omega suddenly turned, “That’s your name, right?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Shaun nods.</p>
<p>Neil fought the urge to ask once more, reminding himself of the priorities. “Dr. Browne, let’s go back. Let’s bring Shaun with us, he might know something.”</p>
<p>He didn’t wait for any replies as Neil went first. The scent still lingers within him and those memories suddenly went back in his mind. He has no time for throwbacks and questions; they have a patient to save.</p>
<p>Claire gently calls Shaun, “Let’s go. We need to hurry so we could save that boy.”</p>
<p>-/-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Jared Kalu was sitting in front of the monitor when he saw Claire and Neil return. He then found the scent of a omega, which was also with the two when they returned.</p>
<p>“Dr. Melendez, who is he?” Jared asked pointing at the newcomer.</p>
<p>“He’s the one that suggested the Echo.” Neil quickly replied back.</p>
<p>“H-Hello… I’m Dr. Shaun Murphy.” Shaun introduced himself.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Neil then calls their attention, “Show him the results.”</p>
<p>Shaun immediately went to the monitor and observed the heartbeat. The others observed as the young man was silent, waiting for any response. After beats, Shaun points out what was wrong.</p>
<p>“There!” He answers with a smile.</p>
<p>Jared raises an eyebrow, “It seems normal to me.”</p>
<p>“No. There’s a concave deformity in the right atrium. “ Shaun said, pushing the issue, “It’s just very subtle.”</p>
<p>“Even if you say it’s right, that’s not where a pericardial effusion manifests.” Neil said, looking at Shaun.</p>
<p>Before there was any reply, Claire suddenly said, “Not usually… but it’s still possible.”</p>
<p>She then looks at Neil, “The kid was cut by a glass in the jugular. What if a piece of glass entered his bloodstream?” The more Claire explained the possible outcomes them more Shaun was able to visualize and see the problem within the child’s heart.</p>
<p>Neil then processed the description given by Claire. His gaze stared back at Shaun and wondered if this is what the young omega saw, which pushed Shaun to convince them for an Echocardiogram.</p>
<p>“Alright…” With the possible problem already in thought, they decided to give that idea a look.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aaron could only rub his temple at the Board, knowing that he is in a losing battle in hiring Shaun, the young omega that he took care at the age of 14. When it was now time for a voting, he still voted for Shaun to be accepted, even if it seemed like he is the only one pushing it. Before they could even process the result, a female Alpha came suddenly came in.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for suddenly intruding!”</p>
<p>“Is this an emergency or what?” Aaron asked, as he was not in the mood.</p>
<p>“No, but you all need to log in to any social media platforms.” She said.</p>
<p>Majority of the Board took their tablets or phones out and opened any social media platforms. Their eyes suddenly gazed back at Aaron, who was dumbstruck by the sudden change in tension. Allegra then came to him and showed the video.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll be dammed.” Aaron wanted to smirk in pride as the video showed Shaun saving a boy’s life in the hospital.</p>
<p>“He’s a patient here in St. Bonaventure. The child is in O.R 2 and is currently undergoing surgery. They said that he’s a doctor here.” The attendee said with awe in her tone, “It now has a view of 200 thousand, and it’s still piling up.”</p>
<p>No one in the Board could believe that an autistic omega male was able to save the boy’s life. What their judgements about the young man suddenly changed when they watched the video.</p>
<p>“H-He saved the child’s life.” Even Allegra couldn’t hide the awe from her tone, “Extraordinary.”</p>
<p>Aaron could only smile as he watches the reaction of every Board member. It seemed as St. Bonaventure would gain a new surgical resident.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“I met someone in the library today.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>This caught Steve’s attention, “Oh really? Well that’s nice. At least you were not bored when I was out.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shaun nods as he takes a bite of his food, “Can we now get a TV, Steve?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Not yet, Shaun. We barely have enough money for food. Plus we’re basically poor.” Steve said, “We live in a bus.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“T-That’s okay… At least we’re not with d-dad… B-But mom would be worried”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah.” Steve sighs, he looked like he wanted to say something, but decided to refrain and said “Mom even said that it’s better this way. At least he won’t hurt you.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shaun only nods as he continues eating.  He knew what his brother would say. Their mother would always stay on the side lines. She would rather go to her husband rather than her own sons. Shaun doesn’t understand why. They said mothers are comforting, yet his mother couldn’t even try to comfort them when their dad suddenly became violent.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Steve noticed when his older brother suddenly tightened his grip at the plate. Sensing Shaun’s discomfort, he got up and said, “I got something for you.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It’s not my birthday, Steve.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Steve smiled and ruffled Shaun’s hair, “I know. But I still got you one anyway.” He then went to the back seat of the bus and grabbed something.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shaun saw a giant box in front of him. His brother took the liberty to untie the ribbon and open it for him. The young omega saw numerous toys inside, yet what caught his attention was the toy scalpel. It was the first thing he touched. Shaun remembered the man he met at the library and smiled. He looked at his beloved brother, Steve, the one who protected him and took care of him with gratitude and love.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shaun continues to observe the operation from afar, but his eyes were very much focused to Neil himself. The moment he smelled the familiar scent, he knew that the Alpha in front of him was the same man he met at the library. He gently caresses the toy scalpel as he remembers the memory of his brother, while also remembering how he got this gift. Shaun could see the relief of their eyes as he saw something they picked up from inside the boy’s body. It seemed as the surgery was successful and the child will certainly live.</p>
<p>Before he could leave though, their gazes were at Shaun. But all he could think of was Neil’s gaze at him. Shaun wanted to ask, but he knew that the patient must come first. He’ll just ask Dr. Melendez later.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were at the Hospital’s cafeteria. Aaron finally found Shaun and invited the young omega for lunch. It didn’t take long for them to find a seat, and for his mentor to buy lunch for him.</p>
<p>Shaun’s thoughts stopped when he noticed a tray in front of him, with Aaron sitting at the opposite side.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I asked them for no pickles and I double checked.” Aaron reassured the young man.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Shaun then proceeded to eat his lunch.</p>
<p>Aaron sips his coffee as he returns his focus at Shaun, “Have you been taking your meds, Shaun?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I take them regularly. There will be no issue regarding my heat.” Shaun replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Aaron remembered that the young omega didn’t have any medicines before that could help with his heat. The moment he took Shaun under his wing, he made sure to give the supplements needed for him.</p>
<p>The older alpha smiled, “You saved that boy’s life today.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.” Shaun nods, “His name is Adam… he had Traumatic Pneumothorax.”</p>
<p>Aaron then looks at Shaun as he continues eating. He was worried when the young man didn’t answer any of his calls and texts. But it reassured him when the omega arrived safely and even saved a boy’s life. Lifting the hem of his sleeve, he looked at the time.</p>
<p>“45 minutes before the meeting.” He then looks at Shaun, “Hey, Shaun. Could you stay here and wait for me?”</p>
<p>Shaun blinks and nods, “Okay.”</p>
<p>The older man nods as he stands up with his coffee. Aaron gave Shaun a soft pat in the shoulder before leaving the omega to finish his lunch.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aaron was preparing himself for the meeting when he heard the sound of knocking at his door. It opened and saw Neil coming in.</p>
<p>“Excuse me for a moment, Dr. Glassman.”</p>
<p>“Sure. I have time for a chat, Dr. Melendez.”</p>
<p>Neil entered the room and closed the door before talking to Aaron once more, “I found out from Jessica that it was you who recommended Shaun to work here.”</p>
<p>“Well, news travels fast. But yes, I did.” Aaron replied, “Is there anything you want to ask?”</p>
<p>Neil was silent as he didn’t know what to truly ask. He didn’t want to get personal, but he was also curious about the omega, “An autistic omega male that wants to be a surgeon.”</p>
<p>“You know as well as everyone does that medicines are advance nowadays.” Aaron replies as he fixes his tie, “Heats can now be controlled which lessens the chance for them to get pregnant or for some Alphas or Betas to suddenly pounce them.”</p>
<p>“I have no issue with him being an omega.” Neil defended, “It’s just that the kid has deficits.”</p>
<p>Aaron chuckled as he slowly lessens the distance between them, “I remember that you were also in that stage when you first came here, Dr. Melendez.”</p>
<p>Before the older alpha could completely leave, he followed Aaron out from his office, “Seriously, what’s the kid’s story there? It seemed personal and that’s not good.”</p>
<p>Truth to be told, Neil was also curious as well. After calming down from the surgery, he was alone in his thoughts and processed the scent that was all so familiar to him. It didn’t take that long that Shaun was the kid that he met at the library when he was just a medical student in Wyoming.</p>
<p>“You seem to be curious about Shaun.” He gave Neil a calculating look, but the younger Alpha didn’t respond, “Making it personal is how we make it matter.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, he walks away from Neil and gave an acknowledge nod to Jessica. The two Alphas looked at Aaron as he turned and his figure disappears from the direction he took.</p>
<p>Neil sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Satisfied?” Jessica asked, her hands crossed on her chest, “You are curious about Dr. Shaun Murphy.”</p>
<p>The other alpha looks at her and shakes his head, “Should I be?”</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped from Jessica’s lips as she kisses Neil on his, “You might have a hunch that he is the kid that you met before.”</p>
<p>“I have the feeling that he will work here.” Neil looks at the direction where Aaron took off.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Jessica softly replies, a tinge of worry clouded her senses. She knew most of Neil’s past life, and meeting the kid was one of them.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaun was finished with his meal, yet still followed Aaron’s instructions to wait for him. His hands clasped together on the table as his eyes wandered throughout the cafeteria. He then noticed the same Beta woman that he met when they brought the boy. She sat at the opposite side with a cup of coffee in her hand</p>
<p>“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves.” Claire smiled, “Claire Browne, surgical resident. It’s Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“I am Dr. Shaun Murphy.” Shaun replied with a simple introduction.</p>
<p>“Since you’re new here, I believe you might need some guidance here in San Jose –“</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Shaun interjects, “I memorized the map of the Hospital that Dr. Glassman gave me, and the map of San Jose which I found online.”</p>
<p>“O-okay…” Claire suddenly feels awkward, not knowing what to say next. She nods and gave a clumsy smile before standing up and making a quick exit.</p>
<p>“I have one question, though.”</p>
<p>Claire suddenly stopped and looked back at Shaun, his gaze neutral yet calculative at the same time, “You’re nice, even when you blocked me from the patient. Were you nice to me because of my second gender?’</p>
<p>Claire didn’t know how to answer. Yes she is nice because she noticed that she is in front of an omega. But the beta knew that she is nice to people who deserve it, regardless of who they are.</p>
<p>“Most would find it in their instinct to look at omegas as breeders.” Shaun casually said the statement that made Claire grit her teeth, “Yet when you looked at me, it’s like you are talking to a regular person.”</p>
<p>“W-well yeah, that’s how I would talk to anyone depending on the situation.” Claire softly replies.</p>
<p>Shaun nods and then became quiet.</p>
<p>“Also, it’s wrong to think of omegas as just breeders.” She said with conviction, even if his gaze is at somewhere else, “You’re human too, omegas are humans as well.”</p>
<p>Before they could even say another word, Aaron came and called Shaun’s name. Claire could only watch as the young omega stood up and said, “It’s nice talking to you, Claire.”</p>
<p>Shaun then took his leave and followed Aaron. Her impression about Shaun changed when he showcased his talent back in the operating room. She is sure that it will change again if Shaun were to work alongside her as a surgical resident.</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The vote is being reopened again?” Marcus storms in after hearing the news, “I thought the decision was final, but because of a publicity –“</p>
<p>“He saved a child’s life, Dr. Andrews.” Jessica interjects.</p>
<p>“Well congratulations for that.” Marcus replied back with a hint of sarcasm, “Yes we can agree that he can see and do things most of us can’t. But then, can we guarantee that he could not make mistakes that most of us can’t?”</p>
<p>“Six months.” Everyone turned and saw Aaron, along with Shaun, enter the room, “Six month for his skills to be evaluated here.”</p>
<p>Marcus shakes his head in disbelief and decided to push the issue further, “How can you be so sure that he won’t make any grieve mistakes?”</p>
<p>“If Shaun cannot perform well in the best of his abilities, then he would be removed and I will resign myself as President.”</p>
<p>At the very back, Aaron didn’t notice Shaun slightly gripping his hand hard by his lap. With the tension in the air, along with the pheromones, it seemed too much for the young omega.</p>
<p>Allegra was able to sense the tension, along with the discomfort, especially with the said omega in the room, “I think it’s best if we would hear Dr. Murphy’s statement first before we decide his fate.”</p>
<p>Aaron gave Allegra a subtle look of gratitude before standing up and asking Shaun to come, “Shaun, it’s now time for your interview with the board.”</p>
<p>The look of comfort that Aaron gave made Shaun calm down a bit and loosen his grip. He stands up and walks towards his mentor and close to a father figure. The older Alpha then showed him to stand at the center.</p>
<p>Allegra waited for Shaun to stand in front of them. She then calls his attention, “Dr. Murphy, tell us why do you want to become a surgeon.”</p>
<p>That question lingers in his mind as he processed the answer. The more he thinks about it, the more he remembers why.</p>
<p>The day the rain smelled like ice-cream..</p>
<p>“… my bunny went to heaven … in front of my eyes…” tears are slowly coming from his eyes, yet his memories kept on replaying in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The sight of his father who violently threw his bunny in a wall…</strong>
</p>
<p>The day that the copper pipes smelled like burnt food…</p>
<p>“…my brother… w-went to heaven in front of my eyes…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>The sight of his brother who suddenly slipped and fell…  his body disfigured… lifeless…</strong>
</p>
<p>“I couldn’t save them…” <em>It hurts… </em>“It’s sad…” His eyes darted on every Board member, wanting his thoughts to be heard, “N-neither had the chance to become adults… they lost the opportunity… to grow and have children… and love their children.”</p>
<p>The day that he smelled the faint scent of coffee and old books…  </p>
<p>“…someone inspired me…  I want to be a surgeon… to make it possible.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Yeah, I want to save lives. Plus, it’s somehow an eye opener to me.” </strong>
</p>
<p>Then Shaun remembers a piece of his childhood.</p>
<p>“I’ll also make a lot of money so that I could have a television.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Steve smiles as he ruffles his hair, “When we get rich, we’ll buy a television. A good one and that’s a promise.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Allegra’s face was still neutral. Yet she was moved by the conviction of the young man. She stands from her chair and walks towards Shaun, “Dr. Murphy.”</p>
<p>Shaun looks at her and saw her hands extending, “May I be the first to welcome you, here in San Jose, St. Bonaventure Hospital.”</p>
<p>Allegra smiles, “Congratulations.” The young omega then gently held her hand and shook it as well, “We’re very proud to have you.”</p>
<p>-/-/-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dr. Melendez!”</p>
<p>Neil turned and saw Shaun walking towards him. He heard the news and said, “Well, congratulations, Dr. Murphy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Shaun softly replies, “B-But that’s not why I came here.”</p>
<p>Neil turned as his expression and body language filled with curiosity, “Oh? Then what is it, Dr. Murphy?”</p>
<p>“You… you know my name back at the entrance.” Shaun said, “Are you… the one I met in the library?”</p>
<p>The alpha smiled, “It seemed as your sharp memory is not just for show. Yes, Shaun, I’m the one you met before.”</p>
<p>Shaun smiled, “Good… that’s good. It seemed that I kept my promise after all.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are working under me now. That doesn’t mean that you’ll be having it easy just because we used to know each other.” Neil said as he critically looks at Shaun, “I suggest you do your best out there. They’re going to give you a hard time in here, especially with Dr. Andrews.”</p>
<p>The young omega nods. That was the only reply Neil needed before walking away.</p>
<p>“You are very arrogant.”</p>
<p>Neil paused and looked back at him, wondering where this statement of his would go.</p>
<p>“Being arrogant means you know a lot, and I will learn a lot.” Shaun’s eyes wandered as he said those words.</p>
<p>It was a compliment that Neil understood, in his mind; he is still the same kid that he met with such a gifted memory. Now that Shaun is working under him and as his boss, he’ll see if the omega could truly rise up even with autism and his secondary gender as his weakness.</p>
<p>“As long as you’re working with me, I’ll get to test you, Dr. Murphy. I hope you are prepared.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil didn’t know if he had a good day today or not. It’s early in the morning; he’s just drinking his coffee. Throughout the first week of Shaun’s residency, the young omega proved to be a challenge for him to handle. Yes, he admits that his capacity to conceptualize was truly remarkable. However, it still was a problem when Shaun wants every little detail to be tested or checked in the Hospital. Although he proved that there was truly an anomaly, it still didn’t help that Shaun did the test without his consent. The issue was already addressed and he promised not to just consult without Neil’s approval or knowledge in the matter of the patient’s health.</p><p>“You seem to be in a sour mood, Dr. Melendez.” Neil raised his head and saw Aaron approaching him with a cup of coffee in his hand.</p><p>“Dr. Glassman.” He greeted the older man as he sat down with Neil.</p><p>Aaron sips his coffee, enjoying his morning refresher. Yet his eyes still dart at the younger alpha, “I heard of what happened with Shaun. He kept on making tests when he diagnoses a patient.”</p><p>Neil sighs as he sips from his cup as well, “Well, the matter is solved. If you’re here to ask my opinion about, Dr. Murphy, then I’ll indulge you for a while.”</p><p>Aaron chuckles as he ignores the frown of the younger male, “Well, when you let him join his first surgery as a surgical resident, you did gave him suction work.”</p><p>“If he’s going to work under me, then he has to experience every work and obligation that I gave to him.” Neil replied, “Although, I have to say, I was impressed with his call when he saved the little girl. He also did well when he and Claire got that donated organ. Even if it was a waste, I heard from Claire that Shaun managed to keep the organ preserved and in good quality.”</p><p>Now that intrigued Aaron very much, Neil complemented the young omega and admitted it right in front of his superior. He sips his coffee and looks away, smiling at himself, “I’ve heard from Shaun and Jessica that you had a problem with him, Neil… and I know that she gave you the talk to give him a chance.”</p><p>“Well…” He became silent, trying to find the proper answer that wouldn’t make him sound prejudice, “I don’t have a problem with him working for m-“</p><p>“Regardless if the said doctor is an omega, let alone someone who has autism?” Aaron arched an eyebrow, “You were curious with Shaun when you heard of him applying here. Is there something you’re not telling me?”</p><p>Oh, Aaron knew that Neil met Shaun back when they were a bit young. The young omega one time told him that he met someone back in the library. It was a small issue for Shaun since he didn’t have the chance to say good bye nor contact information.</p><p>“Nothing.” Neil shook his head, “Forget about it. I’m going to work now.”</p><p>Aaron didn’t say anything and it was a sign that Neil needed for him to stand up and leave. The older male then checks the time and quickly finishes his coffee.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’s almost two months now since your residency here, Shaun.” Claire smiled, as she leans in the nurse’s desk, with Jared also hanging out with them, “How are things so far here?”</p><p>“It’s good. I get to learn a lot, especially from Dr. Melendez.” Shaun nods as he finishes writing some prescriptions.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t be surprised.” Jared shrugs, “I mean, have you seen the way Melendez would treat him?”</p><p>Claire gently shoves Jared and laughs, “He’s tough on us, and it’s our first year as surgical residence. Plus, he’s one of the best surgeons in the country.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Shaun didn’t look at his two colleagues as his focus was somewhere else, “He is very arrogant. That means that he is very good in is job.”</p><p>“Not all arrogant people are good with their job, Murphy.” Jared said, “It’s just his luck that he can back it up.”</p><p>“Well, he’s an alpha like you, Jared.” Claire stated, “I can still handle your ego very much since it’s not that big compared to Melendez.”</p><p>“Ha, ha, Claire, you wound me.”</p><p>“That’s true…” Jared and Claire then stare at Shaun, the omega seemed to want to say something, “Alphas have always been classified as high classes before. But by 1884, the first secondary gender activists came and fought rights for Betas and Omegas. Then it continued up until in 1990, Japanese Doctor, Dr. Yuki Shizukawa invented a drug controlling the ruts and heat of all secondary genders.”</p><p>Jared and Claire still couldn’t fathom Shaun’s remarkable memory recall, enabling him to sprout any medical or trivial facts that he had read or encountered from before.</p><p>“It just strengthens the case to why everyone deserves the chance to work or pursue any career they want.” Claire replied.</p><p>“For others though…” Jared then whispers, “But in Shaun’s case…”</p><p>The two of them gazed at the said male who now had his attention elsewhere. As much as they both want to deny it, autism is still a misunderstood subject and highly underestimated by other people.</p><p>“I think Shaun’s gonna do something to fix that, Jared.”</p><p>The three of them then noticed Neil walking towards them. Neil greeted his residence with Claire and Jared acknowledging it through nods.</p><p>“You seem to be early today, Shaun.” Neil noticed since he is already chatting with his colleagues, “That’s a pretty fresh start.”</p><p>“The bus moved fine today. There were no delays and complications when I got here.” Shaun replies.</p><p>“Good. There’s a patient that we will check today and I want you three to observe, especially you Shaun. Your communication skills need work.”</p><p>“Communication is really complicated.”</p><p>Neil scoffs as he pats Shaun’s shoulder, “Then working on that is one of your priorities as well.”</p><p>Their boss then urges them to follow, which Shaun was the first to respond. Jared smirks and whispers to Claire, “Well that’s interesting.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The scent of apples and vanilla, that was the first thing that Neil noticed when he found a place to sit and do some one his research. He knew that the teen was an omega, yet he was sitting alone in an isolated part of the library. It was a good strategy to avoid any unwanted eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s a pretty complex book that you’re reading.” Neil pointed out yet the teen didn’t answer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The teen though slightly looked at him, but didn’t utter a single word. Neil points at the vacant seat in the teen’s opposite direction, “Is this seat taken?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The teen shakes his head, “N-no…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>‘At least he could speak.’ </em>“That’s great. I’ll just sit here and read some of my materials. I need it for a test tomorrow.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The young omega’s eyes darted at the materials that the older male took out of his bag. Neil notices a pair of eyes staring at him. There wasn’t a scent of discomfort, but Neil wanted to be sure.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you okay?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You… seem to be okay… sitting here.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil could see that there was something about the teen due to his mannerisms. But he didn’t want to pry nor scare the boy, “Well, I just find this place even more comforting to read and study my notes.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re… a med student?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Yup, planning to be a surgeon. But of course, there’s some studying to before becoming one.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil then points at the book, “Plus you’re also reading the same subject that I focus on.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The teen averted his gaze, “It’s… interesting.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“So, how long have you been here?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“About 3 hours. My brother took me here… so I could entertain myself while he’s working.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh? Well the library isn’t always a place where you teenagers hang out.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I like it here.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil nods, “Yeah, not all people get to appreciate libraries.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The teen nodded then became silent, returning to his book.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Well… I also have some readings to do. I won’t bother you.” Neil smiles and assures him, seemingly enjoying the teen’s presence in the library.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Pardon?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“My name… Shaun…”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Neil? Neil?” Jessica snaps her fingers in front of Neil’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts, “You seem to be distracted.”</p><p>“Oh…” Neil rubs his temple and sighs, “Just a busy day at work, nothing serious.”</p><p>“Okay…” Jessica stares at the man in front of her, not believing it, “Well, I just came in here to tell you about the dinner that we planned.”</p><p>“Oh that, yeah I remember.”</p><p>“Daddy says that he’ll treat us, a congratulation gift of us being engaged.”</p><p>“Your dad’s coming?”</p><p>Jessica nods as she takes a seat in front of Neil, “Yeah. He wants to spend time with us since you’ll be his son-in-law.”</p><p>Neil nods, “Yeah… yeah…”</p><p>Jessica seemed to notice the sudden change of Neil’s mood. She sighs as she remembers the slight disagreement that she shared with him.</p><p>“Is… this about what I said that I’m not yet prepared to have children? Did I offend you –“</p><p>“What? No!” Neil interjects, “That’s not it, Jess. You know that.”</p><p>“I know… I know…” Jessica sighs; she knew that Neil would want children. Yet she couldn’t bring the courage to tell him that she doesn’t want to have any, “I just thought that it might bother you about it.”</p><p>“Hey…” Neil leans forward and caresses her hand that was placed in his glass table, “It could wait until you’re ready.”</p><p>She smiles, yet the worry was still within her, “Well that’s refreshing. It’s as refreshing as what I’ve observed with your residence.”</p><p>Neil arched an eyebrow, “If it’s about me being a hard ass to my residence…”</p><p>“Oh I know that you’re a hard ass to every resident that came, plus a suck up for adoration and compliments.” Jessica chuckled, “But I’m proud that you seem to be a bit lenient with Shaun.”</p><p>“Well, he did show that he is qualified to work here. His skills are no doubt an asset, but his communication still needs work.”</p><p>“You didn’t deny it this time.” Jessica smiles, “Though I hope that there is no favouritism.”</p><p>“Just because he seemed to come up with different concepts doesn’t mean favouritism. It’s just that he gives good and valid points.”</p><p>“Oh I know you very much, Neil.” Jessica softly said in a whisper, directed to herself, “Well, you did knew him from before. I expected some hostility at first since… he suddenly left without a trace.”</p><p>“That doesn’t bother me, Jessica. As long as he’s doing an excellent job, his private life doesn’t matter to me.” Neil interjects, wanting to drop the subject. He stands up and immediately left his office, leaving Jessica in her thoughts alone.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil walks towards the hallway with the results of their patient in his hand. His destination was towards two or his residents, since one of his was then assigned to another case. Neil passed a room but stopped when he saw Shaun with teenager that had a broken arm. They were talking, yet the alpha could see and sense the comfort that was emitting from Shaun. The young omega was enjoying his patient’s company. However, the more that Neil stares at the teen that Shaun is tending to, the more it reminded him of someone.</p><p>Neil then remembered that Shaun had a brother. The patient slightly looked like Shaun’s brother.</p><p>The young omega then got out of the room, which seemed to be in a hurry for something. Shaun paused when he noticed Neil near the room that he stayed.</p><p>“Hello, Dr. Melendez.” Shaun greeted, “I have to get Evan for radiology.”</p><p>Neil gently blocked before Shaun could leave, “Hold on, scan? Shaun, he only had an injured arm. It might just be clumsiness.”</p><p>“N-no…” Shaun replies, trying to get away from Neil, “I noticed that he has nystagmus. He may have a neurological issue, it’s best to check.”</p><p>Before Neil could even reply, the omega quickly left heading towards the nurse’s station for a form. He rubs his temple and decided to tell the others about the patient’s pancreas before getting back to Shaun.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun didn’t know why Aaron was pushy about Evan being a look alike of his long dead brother. He knows that Steve is dead and that Steve won’t ever come back. It was highly impossible for the dead to come back. Shaun pushed for a form to scan Evan’s head. Regardless if the patient looks like his brother, he knows that there was something wrong. So it’s a matter of finding out what the anomaly was.</p><p>As Evan was in the machine, Shaun kept his gaze at the teen while waiting for the results. The teen made a joke which made the nurse beside him laugh. The omega just gave a nonchalant answer about it.</p><p>“I could guess that you were being sarcastic.” Evan chuckled.</p><p>“I have autism. It’s hard to read and understand social cues.”</p><p>Evan hummed, his eyes still at the machine in front of him, “Yeah, I used to know a kid with autism before. His name was Peter, weird but really nice.”</p><p>“Oh…” Shaun replied as he stands up looking at the monitor, “Used to?”</p><p>“Well…” Evan suddenly became silent before replying back, “You know that at the age of 13, you get to know your second gender right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well… Peter found out he was an omega as well. Some of the kids bullied him… it just made things worse when they found his gender.” Evan’s mood became sour at the mention of it, “Well… then he got hit by a car, he was running away from bullies that time.”</p><p>Shaun stares at the monitor with Evan’s face. He didn’t know what to reply so he just kept silent, “So, you got someone that died?”</p><p>“My brother…”</p><p>“Well that sucks…” Evan sighs, “Whatever the results are I’m not sure if my parents would accept that. They have this fear of getting sick…”</p><p>“Hypochondriasis?”</p><p>“Uh no, much worse.” Evan paused, “Oh! It’s nosophobia. I remember that word because it’s my favourite and I read it in a dictionary.”</p><p>It intrigued Shaun even more. He remembered that his brother would always read the dictionary, memorizing words that Steve would find intriguing.</p><p>“You’re amazing though.” The teen smiles through the machine, grinning in admiration, “You must be another inspiration if you’re able to achieve this type of career. Then there’s me, an alpha male teenager being this clumsy.”</p><p>“No. It might not be clumsiness, Evan.” Shaun replies.</p><p>“I bet some alphas or betas are already fawning over you.”</p><p>“No one is fawning over me, and I am not interested.”</p><p>“Sheesh, learn to take a compliment.” Evan chuckles, “Seems like you need some of it.”</p><p>Shaun nods as he sees the result of the scan. He checks the results when he heard the door opening and saw Neil entering.</p><p>“Murphy, you’re still here? I thought by now that you would likely go to Claire or Jared for that pancreas case.” Neil said as he walks towards Shaun, but the omega seemed to ignore him, “Shaun –“</p><p>“He’s not clumsy.” Shaun suddenly interjects as he points at the lump in the teen’s brain scans, “He has a brain tumor behind the inner ear.”</p><p>Neil also saw the scan and noticed the lump, “Shaun… forget the pancreas…”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Aaron invited Shaun to spend time with him on their lunch break. Which the older alpha took the liberty to buy their lunch as the younger male waited. When Aaron returned, Shaun told him about the patient that he suddenly grow to be fond of. Along with the parents’ reaction when Shaun broke the news about Evan’s illness.</p><p>“Shaun… I think it’s best if you don’t tell Evan about your diagnostics.”  </p><p>“Why?” Shaun asks as he sips from his glass, “Evan is a smart boy, I’m sure that he’ll understand.”</p><p>Aaron sighs and leans forward at the table, “Maybe there’s a reason why his parents didn’t tell him yet. Evan may not be ready, Shaun.”</p><p>“They should be the first to break the news to Evan, Dr. Glassman –“</p><p>“Shaun.” He looked at the omega, a silent gesture asking Shaun to listen to him, “It could be a possibility that they wanted Evan to enjoy his life without any worries.”</p><p>“Evan wants to know the truth.” Shaun replies batting an eye towards his mentor.</p><p>Aaron sighs as he leans back, “Shaun… is it because that Evan reminds you of Steve that you are acting this way? You think that he deserves that because that’s what Steve wanted, and not Evan?”</p><p>Shaun was silent, remembering what his brother told him before. Steve always wanted Shaun to be honest, never hiding the truth.</p><p>“Steve would want to know the truth.”</p><p>“But it’s not the same case to Evan. He has parents who will decide when they will tell their child about that.”</p><p>Shaun looks away, lost in thought in what to do. He didn’t wait for Aaron’s reply as he took his coat, leaving the older alpha to process what happened.</p><p>The omega decided that if he were to lie, he needed someone who is more suitable to do so.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil didn’t know why he was back at the room where Shaun was tending the teen with a broken arm. His eyes kept on darting between the interactions of his resident surgeon and the patient. Unlike others, Shaun was comfortable talking to the teen. Neil could see that Shaun was enjoying the company as well as the teen himself.</p><p>“You know…”</p><p>Neil turned and saw Claire beside him, also joining him in observing Shaun, “He asked me to lie about the diagnostics towards Evan.”</p><p>“I’ve heard. The parents don’t want their child to know.” Neil replied, “Should you be with Kalu right now?”</p><p>“I was, but I noticed you staring at Shaun again. I thought that you might want to know that I lied for Shaun and about the parents’ reaction.” Claire shrugs.</p><p>“Well thank you for that input, Claire. Best to check on the patient now.” He said, immediately leaving Claire and walking towards his office. He needed to think.</p><p>Claire smirked as she heads towards where she was needed, “If I may think about it, it’s like you’re slightly interested in Shaun.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Again, Neil didn’t know how he would always walk at a certain direction and suddenly find Shaun doing something; either tending a patient, eating, doing research, or all of them. He noticed within the glass that there are stacks of books surrounding the table with Shaun at the center.</p><p>Neil saw that Shaun was deep in his thoughts. His hands were clenched tightly as he noticed the omega’s lips suddenly mumbling words that the older alpha couldn’t comprehend. He checked his watch and noticed that it was getting late. Neil then knocked on the glass, calling Shaun’s attention, before entering.</p><p>“Shaun, it’s getting late. Why are you still here?”</p><p>“I did some research about Evan’s case.” Shaun replied, his eyes wide, “It might not be cancer.”</p><p>Neil became curious at the findings, yet when he realized the time, he noticed something, “Shaun, have you eaten dinner yet?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Plus, did you take your meds? Suppressants?”</p><p>“My heat won’t come up until the next month.”</p><p>“Yet you know that we drink suppressants two times, right?” Neil looks at Shaun who seemed to not answer his question. He sighs, “Follow me.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Neil opens the door and looks back at Shaun, “You need to eat something and drink your meds. We can discuss this at the cafeteria. After that, go home and I’ll tell you what I think about tomorrow.”</p><p>“But I’m still not –“</p><p>“Murphy.” Neil’s gaze seemed to keep Shaun quiet. He softens his gaze as to not scare the omega in front of him, “I’ll let Mrs. Gomez arrange these when she comes back. You need to eat and rest. I don’t want my resident doing a half ass job just because you’re tired. So follow me now, let’s get a sandwich from the cafeteria and I’ll escort you home.”</p><p>“But my findings about Evan’s condition…”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Neil sighs, “Fine, we discuss it first. After this, we go to the cafeteria and I escort you home.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I could take the bus –“</p><p>“Shaun. It’s fine, plus with you suddenly working this late, it’s a bit trouble for you to go home alone.”</p><p>“Okay…” Shaun finally accepts which made Neil sigh in relief.</p><p>Putting some of his stuff down, he picks some of the books that Shaun took, “Since plans have changed. Why don’t you discuss your theory while we clean up?”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for driving me home, Dr. Melendez.” Shaun said as he removes the seatbelt and prepares to leave.</p><p>“Shaun.” He called, earning the attention of the omega. Neil didn’t know if he should bring this up or not. But it has been bugging him when…</p><p>“You know that we usually meet at the library back then right?”</p><p>Shaun nods, “It’s our usual meeting spot back then.”</p><p>“Well…” Neil sighs, not knowing if he should bring this up or not, “Shaun… you were suddenly gone that time. I returned one day, but you never did.”</p><p>“Oh…” Shaun’s gaze averted from Neil’s, he was aware of the events that transpired when he didn’t have the chance to say goodbye. The events which made Shaun always remember.</p><p>Neil waited for Shaun to reply, yet he also questioned himself. He didn’t have any clue to why he suddenly asked this. Their relationship before… it was something that Neil wanted to avoid for a long time. But still, they became somewhat friends, reading buddies when they have the time, or coincidentally meet at the library.</p><p>“I… I got into foster care before Dr. Glassman found me.”</p><p>“You? I know you had a brother Shaun, I met him during that incident.” Neil replied, yet he didn’t elaborate the incident that may seem sensitive to Shaun.</p><p>“He died.”</p><p>Now Neil felt like he was thrown with rocks throughout his body. Guilt plagued his entire being when he sensed the discomfort of the omega, “S-Shaun… I’m sorry if I suddenly –“</p><p>“It’s okay.” Shaun said, nonchalantly, but Neil could still sense the discomfort, “It happened a long time ago, and it will not happen again.”</p><p>It all made sense to Neil when one day, Shaun didn’t come to the library. All those weeks of him waiting and then giving up. The omega lost his brother, and brought to foster care. Neil could only hypothesize that maybe his parents weren’t that kind to him. It really was a miracle that Aaron found and took him under his wing.</p><p>Then it also made sense to why Shaun grew attached to the kid that had a fractured arm. Evan looked like Steve, and his instincts made him act like the patient was somewhat his brother. It reminded Shaun a lot of Steve, which made the omega want to save the boy. Neil knew that the test seemed ludicrous; it was full proof that it was cancer. Yet, the parents didn’t take kindly when Shaun suddenly told the truth, when in fact, the teen was already aware.</p><p>Neil couldn’t now blame Shaun for suddenly acting that way. Yet, it is still best to be professional as possible. But for someone like Shaun, he treads things differently than them, especially it involved a trauma that he experienced.</p><p>“Shaun… I’m sure that the kid truly has cancer.” It’s best not to point out that Shaun was having an imprint to Evan due to the teen having similarities with his dead brother, “But, let’s see, okay? To confirm some suspicions and assure the parents.” <em>And it might either assure or destroy you… </em>it was left unsaid, but it was probably for the best.</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun nods, “If that’s all, then I’ll take my leave. Thank you for taking me home and listening to my suggestions.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t wait for Neil to reply as he left the car, heading towards his apartment. Neil watches the omega enter his apartment building, not even leaving just yet. He then stares at the wheels of his car deep in thought and with sudden realizations. The alpha rubs his temple in frustration with what happened right now. Yes it gave him some closure with what happened, but it made something return… which he thought that he was already pass that. Yet here he is, fighting the urge to get closer to Shaun.</p><p>For now, it’s better to stay professional first.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I’m here at it again.’ </em>Neil sighs as he secretly followed Shaun in the cafeteria.</p><p>They did the test one more to see if there was really a chance for Evan to live. Sadly, the results proved that the teen truly have cancer and it was incurable. Neil didn’t miss the look Shaun gave. The omega still had that deadpan look, yet he noticed his posture stiffen, and his hands were fidgeting. Then when they broke the news to the parents and took their leave, Neil saw Shaun’s eyes and knew that the younger male was saddened and heartbroken by the news.</p><p>So here he was without any thought or plan about it. In his hands are two cups, one is coffee and the other is vanilla milkshake. Neil could imagine Claire smirking at him right now for what he is doing. Yes, it’s usually a good approach for their superior to comfort their employees if they suddenly feel down.</p><p>But buying a beverage without the knowledge if he would like it? That’s a whole different level.</p><p>Neil just sucks it up and walks towards Shaun, careful to not scare the omega. He gently places the milkshake in front of Shaun, “Milkshake, and my treat.”</p><p>“Oh, but I didn’t ask for it.”</p><p>“Well…” Neil exhales as he takes a seat, opposite from Shaun’s seat, “Usually when things go haywire, I always would grab a drink to calm myself. Also relax, it’s not always alcohol, usually it’s coffee.”</p><p>Shaun stares at the beverage, unsure of what to do, “Is this a social protocol that I don’t know about?”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “Almost, but it’s more of his boss comforting his colleague. Go ahead; it’s yours… though I’m not sure if you like vanilla milkshakes.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I also have a fond for vanilla… and apples too.” Shaun said as he takes a sip, “Thank you for the drink, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Shaun.” Neil sighs as he sips his coffee, yet his eyes still linger at Shaun, “Listen, you made the wrong about telling the parents.”</p><p>“I know. I gave them false hope because of my mistake. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“There was nothing wrong with double checking, Shaun.” Neil interjects, “Yes, you told him which was under my order and the parents’ wishes. But you did the best you could, because you believed that the boy could live and not suffer from an incurable disease.”</p><p>Neil made sure that Shaun was looking at him, and was paying attention, “Try improving more in your communication. Also don’t forget that your body matters as well. Avoid overworking and forgetting your meds.”</p><p>“I understand.” Shaun then looks away, sipping his milkshake, “It’s sad. Evan only has a limited time here.”</p><p>“You did the best you could, Shaun.” Neil assures the young omega, “Maybe, since all of them now know, it’s the best route for them to patch things up, without any secrets hindering them.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Neil nods, satisfied that Shaun seemed to feel better after their chat and with a sweet beverage given to him, “You still have a lot to improve, Shaun. You have surprised me once, I’m sure you’ll do it again.”</p><p>He finishes his coffee and stands up, giving Shaun a soft pat on the shoulder before leaving the young omega in his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I tried researching and I'm not sure if I'm accurately right about it. (Sleep if for the weak anyways HAHAHAHA :,})<br/>-/-/-/-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, it’s nice that we get to spend time, Neil.” Jessica’s dad smiles as he takes a sip of his wine, “Especially since both of you are getting married, I’m sure that there are already plans for your future.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, there are plans…” Neil replied, not liking the look that Jessica is showing.</p><p>“Well, both of you are alphas, but it isn’t an issue.” The smile from the father didn’t assure Neil at all, “There are still ways to have a child, either through adoption or through surrogate omegas.”</p><p>“Dad…” Jessica warned, not liking the conversation, “Please stop. Neil and I haven’t yet discussed about children. It’s too early to assume –“</p><p>“Jessica.” Her father puts down the glass, his scent of superiority slowly emits from himself, “I accept this engagement rather than having you find an omega or beta. You know that alphas cannot have children. But with your statuses as lawyer and surgeon, you need an heir to continue your legacies.</p><p>“Sir, with all due respect, it’s our decision to decide when to have kids.” Neil interjects as he tries to calm the situation down.</p><p>“I know. However, I’m getting old and I need some assurance that my daughter would be taken care of and thrive for society. She’s an alpha female, that’s a blessing. Imagine if she was a beta – or worse, an omega.”</p><p>The father might not notice, but Jessica knew that Neil was already clutching the hem of his pants, trying to not suddenly make a scene. Jessica held his hand, trying to calm and stop whatever Neil was planning to do.</p><p>“Also… I’ve heard that you’ve hired an autistic surgeon?”</p><p>This made Jessica and Neil’s blood grow cold. They knew that they won’t like where this is going.</p><p>“Daddy…” Jessica silently pleads, “Now is not the time –“</p><p>Her father scoffs, “I don’t know what your Board was thinking hiring him. A surgeon that has autism? It’s already laughable thinking about that.”</p><p>“Daddy –“</p><p>“He is capable of it, sir.” Neil suddenly interjects. Jessica suddenly looks at him, warning him to stay silent and let her handle this.</p><p>But her father already heard Neil’s reply, and it intrigued him, “Oh? You know how autism works, right? I’m pretty sure that it is very hard to manage.”</p><p>“His mind is brilliant, Mr. Preston. He has savant syndrome, which made him see remarkable things that others doesn’t.” Neil firmly replied, “He is a challenge to work with him, yet he has exceeded most of my expectations.</p><p>“An admirable trail, Neil.” Mr. Preston smirks, “You defend your resident. Which makes him one of my candidates that I want to recommend.”</p><p>“W-what?” Jessica stutters, “Dad, what are you trying to imply?”</p><p>“I found out that he’s an omega. Savant syndrome… imagine if your surrogate child has that. Yet he or she is a genius regardless.”</p><p>Neil didn’t know why, but his eyes suddenly darken at the mention of Shaun becoming a surrogate candidate. Even Jessica didn’t like the idea of using one of her colleagues for the impregnation of the ideal heir.</p><p>A loud condescending chuckle echoed throughout them, which made Jessica and Neil look at the man, wondering if he suddenly went insane.</p><p>“HAHAHA! Relax, I was just messing with you. Of course I won’t allow an autistic omega be a candidate for surrogates. That would be preposterous.”</p><p>Jessica was frowning at her father’s sudden joke. How she now wanted to end the dinner as quickly as possible. But when her eyes slightly darted at her partner, she shivered in fear.</p><p>Neil was pissed…</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The moment the two of them came back to Neil’s home. The male alpha immediately left towards the balcony. Jessica sighs as she remembered what transpired with the dinner meet up with her father. It was supposed to be a way of congratulating their engagement. But it then brought up the topic of children, which she truly wanted to avoid, especially that kind of method. Knowing Neil for so long, he didn’t want to have a child in that kind of method. Even with that kind of tough and arrogant exterior, Jessica knew that Neil was soft-hearted. Of course she felt insulted for Shaun’s sake, yet Neil took the burnt and defended the omega’s honour.</p><p>Jessica knew that Neil and Shaun work together, so it was based through observation and work experiences; yet the look that Neil gave and the tone that he used when he firmly defended his colleague. She doesn’t know if she should be proud or scared.</p><p>“Neil…” Jessica slowly went towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I…”</p><p>“I don’t like how your father asserted what he wants us to do.” Neil answered, finally calming down, “Especially when he thought about using Shaun to be – Agh!” The male alpha growled almost punched a metal bar, but Jessica was holding her.</p><p>Jessica didn’t know if she should be happy with what she was observing right now, and before. Neil was slowly becoming fond with the omega surgical resident. Yes, omegas are very much treasured, yet he wouldn’t look at Shaun like what other alphas would do.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Neil.” What was she proud of? For defending a colleague’s honor as a human being, capable of remarkable things… or something else?</p><p>“I just did what any sane person would do, Jess.” Neil sighs, “I don’t know what came over me… I’m sorry if –“</p><p>“I don’t want any children, Neil…” Jessica said not batting an eye towards him, “I’m sorry if this suddenly ruins your dream.”</p><p>“Wha – Jess…” Neil turned and gently looks at her, “What… Jess… is it true?”</p><p>Jessica nods, slowly wiping some of the tears that fell from her eyes, “I… Neil, I love you, you know that right?”</p><p>“Of course…”</p><p>“I just think that having a child isn’t for me. I’m sorry…” Jessica sniffed as she wipes her tears once more, “I need some air for a while.”</p><p>Before Neil could stop her, Jessica already went away and towards the door; leaving Neil in his thoughts and to process the events that occurred.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone is a bit late.” Dr. Audrey Lim, a friend and co-worker of Neil, chuckled as he saw the mentally tired Dr. Melendez head towards her in the Nurse’s station at the ER.</p><p>“I just had a shitty night, Lim. Shut up.” Neil grumbles as he pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>The beta woman laughs, “Oh come on, I’m just lighting up the mood, especially to you, Mr. Grouch.”</p><p>Neil sighs, “Anyways, has the residents already arrived, yet?”</p><p>“Oh yes. Dr. Browne, Dr. Kalu, and Dr. Murphy already made some of their rounds in the scut work that I just assigned.” Audrey said as she saw the said three already heading towards them, “And here they are.”</p><p>“Morning, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>“Good Morning, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>“Good Morning, Dr. Melendez, Dr. Lim.”</p><p>“Good morning.” Neil nods at the three residents. Yet he turned his attention and noticed that Shaun was here before him, “Early again, Dr. Murphy. That’s one heck of an improvement.”</p><p>“Well… you did say that punctuality is one of the characteristics of being a good surgeon. I just followed your example, yet I noticed that you weren’t here before me.” Shaun points out the fact that he was late, which earned a chuckle from Audrey, and a subtle giggle from Claire. Jared just coughed, trying to not laugh.</p><p>Neil couldn’t even argue back, it came from him, so he has no choice but to suck it up, “Since Dr. Murphy seems to be the brave one here –“</p><p>They heard the sound of the sirens from outside and noticed what seemed to be a patient struggling in the gurney. What even surprised the others more was that Shaun was the first one to go forward towards the struggling patient.</p><p>Soon as they entered and noticed the teen with a violent behaviour, numerous nurses suddenly came to restrain the patient.</p><p>“Seems like the patient has a head injury.” Claire said as she was about to go forward, but Neil suddenly held her shoulder.</p><p>Claire was about to ask why Neil held her back, yet she heard Shaun suddenly talking to them, asking them to back out.</p><p>“You’re scaring the patient.” Shaun said, yet his voice wasn’t heard to them, “You’re scaring him!”</p><p>This time, they were able to hear it and turned, seeing Shaun moving towards him, “Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Dr. Shaun Murphy. Please don’t grab the patient, you’re scaring him.”</p><p>“Dr. Murphy, he’s psychotic –“</p><p>“No.” Shaun shoved the hands of the nurses and the man accompanying the teen, “Just don’t touch him.”</p><p>The teen looked at the omega, slowly calming down.</p><p>“You don’t like other people touching you.” Shaun said, successfully calming the teen down. He looked at the nurses around him, “He’s not psychotic… he’s autistic.”</p><p>While Shaun told the nurse what he needed and asked them to put the patient in a certain area for the wound, Neil and the others watched at how Shaun handled the situation well.</p><p>“Wow, Shaun handled it well.” Jared smiled, amazed at how the young omega was able to calm the situation.</p><p>“It’s like Shaun relates to that boy there, since he also has autism.” Claire deduced, yet she was intrigued by the situation.</p><p>As much as Audrey enjoyed how their resident omega was able to slightly handle the situation, she noticed that she was paged with a patient. She turned at the two residents and said, “Alright, why don’t you two follow me. We have a patient to check, let’s leave Dr. Melendez to supervise Dr. Murphy while he’s not yet being called for a surgery.”</p><p>Jared and Claire stare at each other before nodding. The two of them followed Audrey, leaving Neil to watch as Shaun handles the patient.</p><p>Neil observes as only two nurses, a beta and alpha male, remain and held the teen. He went near them for instruction but stopped when Shaun suddenly made the call.</p><p>“Just hold him firmly, but not tightly.” Shaun instructed, turning his gaze to the autistic patient, “I’ll sew that wound in your head. It would be long. I promise to be very gentle.”</p><p>It made Neil smile watching as Shaun handles it very well. The teen was still shaking yet it wasn’t as violent as it was before. He seemed to be calm yet only flinches at the sight of the needle inserting the teen’s skin. Neil noticed that the autistic teen was looking at Shaun and he recognized the look, admiration.</p><p>“And done.” Shaun said as he finished stitching the head injury, “The wound is closed. You’ve been an excellent patient.”</p><p>“Y-you’re… the same… as me…”</p><p>Shaun stares at the teen, blank and with an unreadable expression. Neil decides to now intervene and went beside the omega, “Alright. You can let go now.”</p><p>The nurses reluctantly lets go, but the teen was still shaking. Luckily, the door opened and saw two figures approaching the teen, the parents.</p><p>“Liam!” They exclaimed and went beside their son, that’s when he suddenly got up and grabbed his father’s arm.</p><p>“W-Wrong stop! W-wrong stop!”</p><p>Shaun observed how the parents interact with their son. Neil took his place and explained what happened to Liam.</p><p>The parents were still not satisfied, especially when they saw Shaun and noticed the signs.</p><p>“Is he our son’s doctor?” The mother asked.</p><p>“Yes, Dr. Murphy took care of your son’s injury and managed to calm him down.” Neil assured, “He didn’t need me to intervene, and he was able to handle it well.”</p><p>The father looked around and saw the room was fully bright, “Can we now take him home? The lights in here are making him anxious.”</p><p>“Well he should –“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Neil turned when Shaun suddenly interjects, waiting for the young omega to explain. He nods in approval, asking Shaun to share what’s on his mind.</p><p>“Your son is jaundiced.” Shaun said as Neil turned back, noticing that the he was right about it, “ – clenching his right abdominal muscles when touched and febrile. I noticed it.”</p><p>The parents looked at each other, not believing what Shaun just observed, when in fact, it was him who was near the teen and near enough to notice the symptoms.</p><p>“I think what my colleague is trying to say –“Neil interjects, “ –is that there might be something wrong with your son. I noticed that he is jaundiced, yet what your son’s mannerism was noticed by Dr. Murphy. It’s best if we run in some test, to be sure.”</p><p>After Neil explained, it seemed as the two were more calm and accepting about it. They then accept that Liam should stay for a while.</p><p>With the explanation done, Neil gently pat Shaun’s shoulders, signalling the young man to follow him out and explain.</p><p>Shaun nods and the two of them left.</p><p>Neil turns to face Shaun as he explains the tests needed. After that he slightly lessens the tension, “You did well out there.”</p><p>“I just know how to calm him down.”</p><p>The alpha smiles, seemingly proud, “You still did well. Listen, the parents there might not approve much of you. I suggest you ask Claire or Jared to accompany you.”</p><p>“That seems to be a good idea.” Shaun nods, “I’ll ask them if I see them.”</p><p>The young omega didn’t wait for anything as he immediately took his leave. Leaving Neil to stare at Shaun slowly leaving, his figure growing little by little</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t worry, Shaun… I won’t do anything to you!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun, can you hear me? I’ll be back –“</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun!”</strong>
</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Neil snaps out of his trance when he noticed two fingers snapping in front of him, it was Jessica.</p><p>“I was calling you for about a minute. You were spacing out –“She paused, noticing Neil staring at a distance to where Shaun went.</p><p>Jessica sighs, confirming her suspicions, “Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…?” Neil turns towards her, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Ah no… nothing’s wrong.” She smiles, “It’s just that you are being paged. The nurses just asked me to call you because there’s a surgery that is scheduled within the next two hours.”</p><p>“Oh… I’ll make sure to be prepared then.”</p><p>Neil turns and quickly left Jessica alone. The blonde alpha knew that he is already conflicted with something, and she knows that it’s about a certain omega surgical resident.</p><p>Jessica doesn’t know what she should do about it. As much as she wants to deny, and as much as she would always hear Neil deny… she wasn’t stupid to realize it when he told her his story.</p><p>Neil met Shaun a long time ago, yet the young omega left without a trace. But she was certain about one thing…</p><p>He had feelings for the young omega back then. Jessica was certain that those feelings are still there, dormant, and now blossoming once more.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun immediately left the MRI after checking with Liam. He knew he failed to calm the teen down. He stayed at the lounge room of the hospital, looking at the television.</p><p>“Shaun.”</p><p>The young omega knew the voice calling him, yet remained unresponsive. Shaun didn’t greet Neil and didn’t acknowledge his presence. The alpha must have been disappointed so he came here and found out where Shaun is.</p><p>“Shaun, why did you leave the MRI?”</p><p>Shaun didn’t answer.</p><p>“Shaun.” This time, Neil’s voice was slightly rising, yet his tone remained neutral and non-threatening.</p><p>“I…” Shaun trailed, not knowing what to say next, “… I’m just observing the pixels of the TV…”</p><p>Neil sighs as he grabs the remote and turns the TV off, “Shaun, focus, you suddenly bolt out the moment the results came out.”</p><p>“… I failed…”</p><p>“What?” Neil incredulously asked, “What do you mean failed?”</p><p>“You were right. I noticed that the parents didn’t like me. I just made things worse when I failed to calm Liam down during the scanning.” Shaun replied as he started walking side to side, his fingers fidgeting.</p><p>“Shaun… that wasn’t your fault.” Neil pointed out, “We know that he is autistic and there are things that truly bother him –“</p><p>Neil looked at him, eyes softening when Shaun was slowly panicking, “Shaun… are you avoiding him?”</p><p>“N-no…”</p><p>“Please don’t lie, Shaun.”</p><p>“I’m not lying!” His tone slightly risen, “I told you, I-I failed… I made the parents even mad! I didn’t calm Liam and we didn’t found out what was wro –“</p><p>“Shaun!” Neil quickly grabbed his arms, forcing the omega to face him, “Shaun… calm down…”</p><p>“I…I…”</p><p>“You did well out there.” Neil said, trying to calm him down, “You calmed him down, you were the only one able to distract him. It’s not your fault!”</p><p>Shaun slightly calmed down and his breathing starting to even. The omega noticed that Neil’s hands were still in his arms, yet he didn’t push him away or told the alpha to release him.</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil stared at him, “Are you avoiding him because he’s like you?”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply, his blue orbs were still onto Neil’s brown orbs.</p><p>“Shaun… Claire told me, she observed you while you were diagnosing Liam back at the MRI. The kid practically admires you, Shaun. He knows that you’re like him… and he admires you that you can do anything that others can.” Neil assured him.</p><p>“N-Not all… I have –“</p><p>“Autism, yes I know, like him. But remember that you can handle yourself fine. Because you learn, Shaun, and you continue to learn. I remember the Shaun that I met in the library, one that was eager to learn and loved to suddenly question what I know.” His grip was still onto Shaun’s arms, “You’re an inspiration to the kid. The best way is to be there for him. Now, I want you to assist me when we do his surgery.”</p><p>Neil grit his teeth when he saw Shaun’s focus away from him, “Shaun, please look at me.”</p><p>“Dr. Melendez…” Shaun slowly turns and faces him once more.</p><p>“You’re going to do the surgery with me. The kid trusts you and I trust you as well. Remember that you are a surgical resident and you fought for your position here. I know that you can do it, but I need you to believe in yourself as well.” Neil eventually lets go of Shaun’s arms.</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun nods, “Okay.”</p><p>“Good.” Neil smiles, “Right now. The two of us are going there; we’ll face the patient and prep the kid for surgery.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Neil and Shaun, there was someone watching them interact with each other. All the figure could do was give a sad look, yet a resolve that maybe this is what Neil needed… more than her.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“You heard what your son said.” Neil said as he looks at the parents, Shaun was behind him yet his gaze was Liam, “He wants Dr. Murphy to be with him in the surgery because he’s an inspiration to your kid.”</p><p>The parents were unsure of it. Yet Neil stared at them, there was no doubt in his eyes. “You know your son. I know my surgeons… and Dr. Shaun Murphy is one of them. I have been working with him, challenged him… and he has my full trust that he is capable enough.”</p><p>Neil looks at Shaun, who looks back as well. The alpha smiles at him while Shaun nods, then returning his attention towards the patient’s parents, “Don’t you… want your son to be like him?”</p><p>Oh no, Neil was sure that he wasn’t the person to let out emotions all of a sudden. Yet the parents here that are doubting Shaun’s capabilities? Then he’ll play the card, the kid needs surgery and they need to believe.</p><p>“He believes in my colleague. The least you can do is believe in him as well.” Neil’s gaze softens, “Believe in your son… and believe at Dr. Murphy as well.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Sitting alone at the cafeteria, Shaun waited for Aaron to come since the man texted him for a meet up. The young omega complied and waited for his mentor, dressed in his casual clothes and with his backpack.</p><p>“Shaun.”</p><p>The young omega looked up and saw Neil standing beside him with a smile, “Hello, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>Shaun noticed that Neil’s right arm was behind his back. The omega deduced that he was hiding something.</p><p>“Surprise to see you not home yet, don’t tell me you’re staying late again?” Neil arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“No. Dr. Glassman texted me.” Shaun replied, “He plans to accompany me in TV shopping for my apartment.”</p><p>“Is that why you were staring at the TV a few hours ago?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Huh.” Neil shrugs.</p><p>“Why are you here, Dr. Melendez?” Shaun asked which surprised Neil.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised at Shaun’s question. Rather, he was surprised that he’s here and with something for Shaun.</p><p>“Here to compliment my residents, even you.” Neil faked cough as he showed what he was hiding from his back. A cup of vanilla milkshake, “Here…”</p><p>“Oh, is this vanilla milkshake?” Shaun looks at the cup, “Do you still remember –“</p><p>“–when I sneaked a milkshake back then, yes Shaun, I did.” Neil replied, “I guess I was surprised when you said you haven’t tasted milkshake yet.”</p><p>“I told you before those beverages are not allowed in the library –“</p><p>“–Yet it took me two minutes to convince you to secretly drink.”</p><p>Shaun nods, smiling as he accepted the drink, “Thank you Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>“Ah… yes, no problem.” Neil smiled, then at the corner of his eyes, he noticed Jessica watching him.</p><p>His smile dropped when he noticed her. Yet Neil saw that she had a sad smile on her face. The alpha looks at Shaun, who seemed to be looking at him as well.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dr. Melendez?”</p><p>Neil nods, “Ah, I have to go. I have some business to attend to.”</p><p>“Of course. See you tomorrow, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>Neil nods as he gave an awkward wave. He immediately left and went towards Jessica.</p><p>The moment Neil left; he took a sip of the milkshake and smiled in bliss. He didn’t know why, but the drink that Neil gave him was sweeter than what he usually buys when he is alone.</p><p>“I’ve heard that you had a successful surgery today, Shaun.” Shaun looked and saw Aaron approaching him, “Well done, Shaun.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Glassman.” Shaun smiled, “The surgery was interesting and a success.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I’ve heard. The boy has autism and from what I’ve heard, he admired you very much.”</p><p>“He did.” Shaun replied as he sips from the straw.</p><p>“Well… I’m glad that you were able to connect, Shaun.” Aaron smiles, he notes that maybe his communication skills improved.</p><p>“I think so.” Shaun nods as he sips his drink once more, “Dr. Glassman?”</p><p>“Yes, Shaun?”</p><p>“Are you aware that Dr. Melendez is the same person that I met at the library?”</p><p>“Yes, Shaun. I am aware.” Aaron replied.</p><p>“He… he seems nice.” Shaun said, “He got very arrogant, yet he is still nice.”</p><p>Aaron chuckles, “Oh, when he hears that compliment, I’m sure that he’ll beam in excitement.”</p><p>The older alpha smiles yet suddenly felt worried at the same time for Shaun’s sake. Aaron knows that Neil is still engaged to Jessica. Knowing that Shaun might have felt a connection towards Neil is something that the older alpha worries.</p><p>“Shaun…” Aaron starts, “What do you think of Dr. Melendez?”</p><p>“I admire him.” Shaun replies, “He seems nice even if there are times that he looks so tough. Dr. Melendez is also a very good surgeon. I’m sure that I’ll learn a lot from him.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Aaron wasn’t convinced with what Shaun just said.</p><p>He knew that when the young omega was a teenager, when he suddenly went into heat all of a sudden, Shaun, under panic and stress, could only stutter and cry from the situation he’s in.</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun.” Aaron called as he stands by the edge of the stairs. He just came back with meds and suppressants that may help the young teen for his nourishment and for heats.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun, come down now, I brought some dinner for us.” Aaron called once more, and there was no answer.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The moment he took a few steps up, that’s where the scent hit him. Want, distress, fear, grief, guilt… yet he was familiar with the scent and knew what was going on.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun was suddenly in heat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun!” Aaron quickly sprint himself up, towards the young teen’s room, dropping the meds he was holding. He made sure to knock first before entering.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh my God, Shaun!” The older alpha’s eyes widen as he saw the sight of the teen. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His cheeks were flushed red, yet he was breathing heavily and tears were lidded in his eyes. Yet Aaron wasn’t affected by the heat. Paternal instincts kicked him, remembering those moments when Maddie also suffered her first heat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I… I… I –“ Shaun stuttered, his breathing became even more uneven, “S-scared… I don’t… What –“</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aaron quickly went beside Shaun checking his forehead, “Shaun you’re burning up… this isn’t just a fever.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“H-heat…” Shaun’s eyes widen and more tears suddenly come up, “N-no…. N-no… people… T-They… I d-don’t like t-touch…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The older man quickly backed his hands, “Sorry, I’ll back out. I’ll get you the medicine; it will suppress your heat.” He stands up and was about to leave.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But a hand suddenly held the hem of his shirt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“N-No… don’t leave me… Please…” Shaun was now sobbing, “I… I don’t like this…. I… I lost my parents… I lost Steve… I lost a friend… N-Neil…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aaron was stuck and in debate within himself. He could get the meds and end Shaun’s sudden heat quickly. But here Shaun was, the lust wasn’t the one clouding him. The trauma from both his parents’ treatment and the loss of his brother, it was too much for Shaun to handle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Please… don’t leave me… everyone leaves me.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun…” It hurt Aaron seeing Shaun like this, “The meds would help you…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“P-please… don’t l-leave me…” Shaun sobs, “I… I don’t… alone…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aaron’s paternal instincts kicked in and decided to stay with Shaun. He tried what he did for Maddie before. The older man grabbed the discarded blankets and wrapped them across the teen. He then scoots over and lies beside Shaun. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The omega quickly snuggles and hugs the older man, burying his face towards the man’s shirt, crying and screaming all of a sudden. Shaun’s hands were clasped tightly at Aaron’s arm and the sleeve of his shirt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aaron could only theorize that his parents don’t always give him medicines for his heat and he suffered the consequences of such careless act. Plus when he and Steve lived alone in a bus, Shaun must have suddenly suffered his heat and the friend that he met must have held his instinct that hard to save him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun…” He soothes the teen, caressing his hair and kissing it, “I promise… it won’t happen again. Those awful things won’t happen again.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He failed to be a father to Maddie. It may be a second chance to him… Aaron swore that he won’t fail Shaun, like what his parents did to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Glassman?”</p><p>Aaron snaps his thoughts when he heard Shaun calling him, “Yes, Shaun?”</p><p>“Are we going to buy that TV you kept on recommending?”</p><p>Aaron smiles, “Of course. Since you did a successful surgery without you being on suction job, I guess you deserve such.”</p><p>Shaun nods as he grabs his bag and stands up, “Great. Let’s go.”</p><p>The older man chuckles as he saw Shaun throwing his cup at the trash can. But he can’t help but still worry with his interaction with Neil. It may be that the young omega developed a sudden attraction back when he was a teenager. Now that they met and interact, it might resurface again. Aaron will support and protect Shaun; he’ll see first what would happen. But he doesn’t want to see the young omega get hurt.</p><p>Now when when Jessica told him that Neil may also be developing his feelings once again towards Shaun.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun had a pleasant morning than usual. His routines were normal and the bus wasn’t as slow as some of his other days when going to work. Well it was also because that Shaun changes the schedule of his morning routine. He didn’t want to disappoint Dr. Melendez again for being tardy. It was an improvement and the omega didn’t know why he felt so happy when Neil doesn’t scold Shaun for being late.</p><p>“Shaun!” He focused his eyes on the hospital’s entrance and saw Jared and Claire who were just about to enter. Claire was the one calling him and while Jared waved his hand.</p><p>“Sup, Murphy. Glad to see you’re early.” Jared greeted as Shaun walks towards them.</p><p>“Good morning, Jared, Claire.” Shaun greets the two.</p><p>Claire smiles, “Well, good morning to you too, Shaun. Glad that you’re able to join us. We were planning on heading to the cafeteria first after going to the lockers to get coffee.”</p><p>“No, I don’t like coffee.” Shaun shakes his head.</p><p>“Well I’m sure that there are other beverages that fit your liking, Shaun.” Jared replies.</p><p>“Pancakes or milkshake sounds nice. But I also like an apple.”</p><p>“My God, Shaun what you want sound so innocent.” Jared chuckles.</p><p>The three of them entered and Claire playfully punches Jared’s shoulder, “Oh come one, I think I find what Shaun likes cute.”</p><p>“What? So you plan on replacing dear old me with Shaun?”</p><p>“I can if I want too.” Claire teased, giggling.</p><p>Shaun followed the two of them and seemed to not mind their bickering. But before they could go further from the entrance, he heard a click. It was subtle, but for Shaun it was loud enough for him to turn in his left side.</p><p>The young omega did turn and his eyes darted a man, filled with resentful hate and anger, a gun in his hand pointing towards his direction. Time seemed to slow down when it all happened.</p><p>Before Shaun could even notice the next events, he suddenly felt something in his side and he collapsed.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Claire and Jared were just enjoying the chat that they had, with Shaun beside them. They noticed that the young omega paused and turned. But it was too late. The moment they both turned to wonder what Shaun was looking at, a loud bang echoed throughout the entrance of the hospital.</p><p>Screams suddenly echoed throughout the building, and another bang was released. However, Claire and Jared’s focus weren’t within the gunner…</p><p>Their focus was with their friend who collapsed and clutched his left side, slowly bleeding out.</p><p>“Shaun!” Claire was the first to react quickly kneeling down to stop the bleeding, “Shit, Jared!”</p><p>Jared snapped out of his trance and immediately removed his jacket covering Shaun’s gun wound. He noticed that Shaun’s eyes were wide and his focus was at his wound itself.</p><p>“Shaun,” Claire called his name, trying to calm the omega down, who seemed to be breathing heavily, “Shaun, stay with me, okay? We’re going to be okay, you’re gonna be okay.” She assured her friend, while clutching the blood-stained jacket to Shaun’s wounded side.</p><p>Jared grits his teeth and looks at the gunner, “He needs medical treatment. If we don’t take him to an O.R he’ll die –“</p><p>“I DON’T CARE!” The man shouts, “A-all of you don’t move! Anyone moves and I’ll k-kill all of you.”</p><p>Jared and Claire seemed to notice that the man seemed drunk since his wobbly and his speech was slurred. Yet it doesn’t matter, not when their friend is there bleeding and may have ruptured an organ.</p><p>“Please!” Claire begged, trying to find the man’s conscience and reason, “He’s bleeding to death and he needs medical attention right now!”</p><p>The gun suddenly point at Claire, “I d-don’t care… b-bitch. You listen to me r-right now!”</p><p>Jared growled at the insult given to her. But was stopped when Shaun suddenly grabs his arm, there was blood but the alpha didn’t care.</p><p>“H-hurts…” Jared didn’t know what to do. The security weren’t yet here as they did some of their rounds. He turned and saw someone secretly contacting security.</p><p>“Shaun!”</p><p>Claire and Jared turned and saw Neil suddenly running towards them, along with Aaron, Marcus and Jessica. Neil was the one with the urge to go to Shaun, but the staff suddenly stopped him.</p><p>“N-no…” Aaron cried out as he saw his ward bleeding out, “Please, you don’t have to do this…”</p><p>Neil looked at the man, whose gun was pointed back at Shaun’s bleeding figure. He was fuming and glaring at every staff, “It’s… your entire fault… I-IT’S ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!”</p><p>“Sir,” Marcus called the man out, trying to buy his attention and time, “Put your gun down and we can talk about this.”</p><p>“N-no…” The man sobs, clutching his head, yet his gun was still pointed towards Shaun, “Y-you… t-this hospital… they took my little girl…”</p><p>Claire and Jared still kept their focus on Shaun. They were avoiding him bleeding out while urging the young omega to stay conscious.</p><p>The man continues to glare as his fingers seemed to twitch at the trigger, “You took my little girl… why don’t I also take a life as well…”</p><p>“No!” Neil exclaimed as he pushes the others away and runs.</p><p>The moment the man was about to pull the trigger, a police officer suddenly came it with a taser on her hand. She quickly let the taser hit the man’s back. The shock made him let the gun go, which was the opportunity for the police woman to push the man down and pin his arms.</p><p>“This is officer Montez reporting a 10-32 when I came here for a check-up.” The woman spoke to her transceiver, “I’ve apprehended the suspect, but there was one casualty…”</p><p>“Shaun!” Aaron runs towards Shaun.</p><p>“Someone get the gurney!” Neil immediately shouts as he ran towards Shaun kneeling down, “Shaun…”</p><p>Neil gasps when he saw Shaun struggling to keep awake, “Shaun, it’s okay now. We’re going to take you to the OR to get that bullet out, okay?”</p><p>Neil noticed that Aaron was panicking, “Oh God, Shaun, hold on, okay? We’re going to get this fixed.”</p><p>“D-Dr. Glassman… Dr. M-Melendez…” Shaun called their names, “I-is is –“</p><p>It got worse when Shaun suddenly starts coughing up blood.</p><p>“WHERE’S THE GURNEY!” Neil was the one to exclaim, he tries to keep calm while also being worried to his young resident, “Shit he might have internal bleeding!”</p><p>Finally, there were nurses that were running along with a wheeled gurney. They felt relieved that it finally arrived, but their worry was far from over.</p><p>Aaron then said, “Alright, we’re helping Shaun get into the gurney, alright?”</p><p>Neil, Jared, and Claire nodded, determined to save Shaun from the pain.</p><p>They carefully placed Shaun in the Gurney, as the nurses quickly did their part and kept their pressure onto Shaun’s wound and quickly ran him to the OR. Claire, Jared, Aaron, and Neil ran to follow, but was blocked by Marcus himself. Jessica was there as well and it seemed as she was trying to stop Marcus.</p><p>“The three of you are not fit to do his surgery.” Marcus said.</p><p>“What!?” Claire exclaims, “Sir, with all due respect –“</p><p>“You are too close to the patient, Dr. Brown.” Marcus points out, “Dr. Lim and I will handle this.”</p><p>Jared then interjects, “We can do this, Dr. Andrews. Saving Shaun’s life is important right now.”</p><p>“You know that in our policy, those who are close to the patient can’t –“</p><p>“Now it’s not the time to fight for this!” They turned when they saw Aaron suddenly shouting, “Shaun’s life is in danger and I don’t care who gets to operate him. What I need is for him to live! Fighting would just shorten that chance!”</p><p>Neil grits his teeth and clenches his fist. He looks at Marcus, “We need to operate now. You’ve heard the President. Shaun’s life is in danger if you still prevent us from doing this. I’ll do the surgery whether you like it or not, consequences be damned.”</p><p>Marcus’ lip thinned, but still he needs to decide now with Shaun’s life hanging by a thread, “Dr. Melendez, you’re with me and Dr. Lim. That’s all.” Marcus then turns to Jared and Claire, “Both of you stay. Jessica, call Allegra and cooperate with Aaron with the police and security. We’ll discuss later, right now, we prioritize saving our patient first.”</p><p>They all nodded while Jared and Claire could only accept what was given since they were part of the traumatic experiences, regardless if they didn’t get shot.</p><p>Neil was the first one to run towards the OR with Marcus tailing him.</p><p><em>‘Don’t die on me right now, Murphy.’ </em>Neil grits his teeth as he sprints faster than before.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>After giving the details from the police, and they were cleared. Aaron, Jared, and Claire all took their seats near the Operating Room, waiting for the surgery to finish. Blood was still stained in their clothes but neither gave any care about it. It’s been six hours since the incident and when Shaun was taken in for surgery.</p><p>Allegra came along with Jessica and they handled the rest of the affairs. They let Aaron have his moment to wait for Shaun, and they allowed for Jared and Claire to be off duty for short notice.</p><p>Jared was calm, but he was still shaken up by the events. Claire was silently crying, waiting for news. But Aaron wasn’t fairing any better. He was silent, and legs were shaking. His hands were clasped together, waiting and praying for any news.</p><p>All of a sudden, they saw Marcus and Audrey walking towards them. The three took the opportunity to stand up and run towards them.</p><p>“How’s he?” Aaron was the first to ask.</p><p>“The surgery was a success.” Audrey replied, yet she wasn’t smiling, “Neil is with him when they escorted him to a room.”</p><p>Marcus sighs as he looks at them, “I have to be honest. The bullet grazed his spleen. We were able to see that the bullet also took a direction to his left rib and cracked it, which punctured his lung. We were able to get the bullet out and also fix some of the damages.”</p><p>“It was a success... but we’re now going to see when he will wake up.” Audrey interjects, “The wound was pretty severe since it took a while before he was treated.”</p><p>“Where’s Shaun right now?” Jared asked.</p><p>“He’s in Room 205.” Audrey answers.</p><p>“Dr. Browne, Dr. Kalu.” The two of them turned when Marcus called them, “I suggest you take two days off, I’ll arrange a therapist for both of you. I’ll also arrange one for Shaun when he wakes up and recovers. You may visit him, Neil is already there. I’ll be with the Board discussing about this.”</p><p>Marcus then looks at Aaron, “Allegra texted me, she’ll handle the affairs. You go and be with Shaun.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>The moment they arrived, Neil didn’t leave Shaun’s side. What he did during the surgery was so clear and vivid. Regardless of the feeling of being close to the young omega, he made sure that he didn’t let his emotions cloud his judgement. Neil pushed forward, making sure that the surgery will be a success and Shaun will live.</p><p>Now, all he could do is wait.</p><p>He should have left the moment they escorted Shaun to his room. Yet he stayed, replaying the moments just before that event. Neil was just in their meeting room as he waits for the residents to arrive. Jessica suddenly came and was about to tell something. Then they heard that loud bang. They immediately ran and even met up with Marcus and Aaron. The moment they arrived it’s like the whole world became so slow. He saw Shaun bleeding out, with Claire and Jared there to make sure that he didn’t bleed out more.</p><p>“Shaun…” He calls out, knowing that there won’t be an answer, “You’re okay now. The surgery was a success….”</p><p>There was an urge to caress his hair, but Neil refrained from doing it. It felt wrong because it was like he was cheating on Jessica, yet it also felt right. He clenched his right fist as he looks at Shaun’s sleeping figure. The indication of him being alive was the beep of the machine, signalling his calm heartbeat.</p><p>“I hope you wake up soon… you still have scut work to do.” Neil chuckles, yet it felt painful.</p><p>Neil then heard footsteps coming towards the room. He looked up and saw Jared, Claire, and Aaron arriving.</p><p>Aaron was the first one to walk towards the young man. He tried his best to not scream and sob. Instead, he held Shaun’s hand, “Oh Shaun… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Neil stands up and gave the chair to Aaron, allowing the older man to sit down and hold Shaun’s unresponsive hand.</p><p>“Jared… Claire…” He called the two, “Go home and get some rest, okay?”</p><p>Neil didn’t wait for them to respond as he took his leave, yet he glanced at Shaun once more before walking away.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil was at his office, silent and thinking once more. Marcus decided to also give Neil a break as well and gave some of his surgery schedules to Audrey, and some for him. He rubs his temple remembering those blue orbs. Shaun looked at him saw relief from those eyes. The omega suddenly felt relieved when Neil was beside him, so was Aaron. But Shaun’s eyes were directly at him.</p><p>Neil didn’t know what to react right now. The moment Shaun came back, those moments, those old memories suddenly resurfaced. Yet the feelings that he had before suddenly got stronger the more he works together with Shaun. The same kid who may seem to be shy, but is actually a genius at heart, with his unfiltered truth, his sharp memory recall, his voice, and his moments when he would interrupt Neil and give another idea, everything.</p><p>He wanted to bang his head, his instincts and feelings were in turmoil, “What would I tell about Jessica –“</p><p>“Tell me about what, Neil?”</p><p>Panic quickly flooded his body as he was Jessica standing in the entrance. A sad look on her face, “I know that look, Neil, and I remember that’s what you also showed to me when you once said about this friend of yours.”</p><p>Jessica slowly walks towards him knowing that Neil didn’t meet his gaze towards her, “The moment you told me about Shaun, I knew you had feelings for him. It was easy to know, because I’m an alpha, like you, Neil. Plus, you were my friend at first.”</p><p>“Jess…” Neil meets her gaze, “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I should be the one to say that.” Jessica said as she shushed him, preventing him from answering back, “I was already aware that you weren’t ready yet to move on from him. But, when I suddenly had feelings for you, I took advantage of your longingness; suddenly confessing with the thought of knowing that you may treat me as someone to just ease the emotions that you were hiding.”</p><p>“Jess… I don’t think of you that way.” Neil said, “You know that.”</p><p>“Of course. But, I would always watch you, Neil. You wanted to be a father; I don’t want to have children. Then there’s my father who just wants this marriage as a means of keeping that strong position.”</p><p>She sighs, trying to hold back the tears, “The moment he came, you were always this intrigued to be with him. You might think you are being tough but I know you. I see the way you would anticipate for Shaun to answer when it comes to medical procedures and prescription. You gave him milkshakes, and you were able to calm him down. Shaun admires you as well; he knows that there are times you are harsh to your residents, and that you have a large ego.”</p><p>Jessica then caresses Neil’s cheeks, “Neil, I love you, and I still do. But your heart belongs to Shaun ever since you met him in that library. You just couldn’t bring it up to him. He was young before. But now, here’s your chance. Please be honest with me.”</p><p>Neil held her hand and looked at her, the woman who helped her with his hiring here in St. Bonaventure. Along with Audrey, he opened up the moment he waited for Shaun for so long in the library only to feel dejected when after a month of waiting, he didn’t came.</p><p>“Jessica, I’m sorry… but you’re right.” Neil admits, “I think my feelings for him are still here. I may be in love with Shaun… but…”</p><p>“Then it’s okay.” Jessica smiles, “I want you to be happy and I want for us to get what we wanted, we’ll call off the engagement. But don’t worry, I’ll still be here, Neil. But I’ll support you to finally get him back.”</p><p>Neil smiles at her as he held her hand and kissed her cheek, “I just need some time to think about this. But… thank you, Jessica.”</p><p>Neil then left the office and went out to clear his thoughts. Jessica let out a sad smile as tears fell down from her eyes. She knew that this would come and she prepared her heart for it. If Neil didn’t suddenly develop any interest towards Shaun, she would have stayed. But she knew that what Neil felt for the young omega wasn’t something that was made up. Those two had an interaction, and that event, where Neil one time saved Shaun, was the catalyst of it.</p><p>Jessica believed in love, yet the love Neil has for her is different. She wasn’t bitter and she knew what she will be going through when she entered this relationship. Now, it’s time for her to also be free from that experience. An alpha loves a mate that they felt a strong connection.</p><p>Jessica sits down and covered her eyes, trying to supress or finish herself from crying. She won’t tell Aaron that she now broke things off with Neil. He’ll let the older man know by himself.</p><p>“Sorry, Aaron.” Jessica chuckles, “I’m right about it, so you owe me coffee for a week.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-/-/-<br/>A/N: Time to sleep HAHAHAHAHA, I tried my best, hope it somehow was okay :,}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days after the incident and it was three days when Jessica broke their engagement towards each other. Those three days made Neil think all of it through, regarding what he feels for Shaun and the state he is in. The good news was that Shaun was recovering very well, but he was still not awake. After a press conference was made, which tells that a new security protocol would be me, a meeting occurred within the Board, then the staff of the hospital, it includes the doctors and nurses as well, along with the security team.</p><p>Majority of those who don’t know what truly happen would find it a miracle, because only one was shot and still lived. But to the members of St. Bonaventure Hospital, it was a terrifying event. To those close to Shaun, it was something that they don’t want the young omega to experience ever again. To Neil, however, it was different. Marcus called him and privately told him the man’s identity, which was the father of the daughter that he operated six months ago, but died. Out of shock, he suddenly sat down, trying to process what he just learned. All of them knew that the man was out for revenge. Yet for Neil, it was like a punch to the gut. Shaun, who was new to the hospital, which knew nothing and was not a part for his failure to save the little girl, was the one to suffer the brunt of the man’s revenge. Marcus assured him that it was revenge for the whole hospital. Neil doesn’t buy it. Even if the man knew nothing of who he values the most, he picked the jackpot which hurt him more.</p><p>Shaun suffered the revenge, not him, not Aaron, not Marcus… not everyone.</p><p>When Aaron was not in the room, Neil would secretly visit and watch the young omega breathe like he was just asleep. He made sure that his back faced the door so no one could see him cry. It was all messed up. Jessica ended things with him, even if she accepted what he did, Neil felt guilty that she may have used her just to fill the void of what he lost. Then there was Shaun. There was no one to suddenly point out medical facts, to give out of this world diagnostics…</p><p>Neil whispered softly his words of apology. He apologizes for not trying harder to find him, he apologizes if he ever said any mean things to him, and he apologizes that Shaun took the bullet and not him. Neil then promised to try a little better to open up to him and prays that this innocent omega wakes up, alive and well, if not for his sake, at least for the sake of Aaron, Claire, and Jared.</p><p>Through those three days, Jessica would still come and give him comfort; always speaking in optimism that Neil did his very best to save Shaun; that he shouldn’t feel guilty because Shaun will wake up soon.</p><p>Then today, a few hours ago, Claire and Jared came in, ready to do their rounds. They met a psychiatrist during their off days. The two of them reported to Neil first and also told him about Shaun, whom they visited first. Now, with the two of them doing their rounds, he was alone. There was no schedule of surgery for him. So he’s slightly free to think and worry.</p><p>He heard a knock from outside his office and saw Aaron heading inside. The man looked tired, must be from the lack of sleep since he would always find time to visit Shaun.</p><p>“Hello, Neil.” Aaron greeted first as he walks towards Neil’s desk, to where the younger alpha was sitting.</p><p>“Hello, Aaron.” Neil greeted back, his focus was at his desk.</p><p>“I want to see how you’re holding up as well. Since, you’re Shaun’s boss and all.” Aaron said as he takes a seat on the sofa, “I’ve asked Dr. Browne and Dr. Kalu about them as well, since… they were with Shaun the whole ordeal.”</p><p>“Well, I’m fine.”</p><p>“I’m not sure about that, Neil.” Aaron replied.</p><p>Neil suddenly sensed that the tension became heavy. He turned and scented the pheromones of a protective paternal alpha. The younger alpha became tensed, yet didn’t show any sign of submission. Neil then realized that Aaron knew who he is, he may also know about Jessica, and… his still debated feelings for Shaun.</p><p>“Neil.” It was best for Neil to remain his gaze at Aaron, since the older alpha seemed to demand full attention to what he is about to say, “I found out that Jessica ended things with you, because she knew that your conflicted feelings.”</p><p>Neil kept his gaze at the older man as he kept his best to remain seated when Aaron suddenly stands up, heading towards him.</p><p>“I know that you’re the friend that Shaun met at the library. But I couldn’t help but suddenly have this urge to punch you right now.” Aaron threatened, “When Shaun had his heat when he finally came with me, it was in a state of emotional turmoil, and you’re one of them. Then you had the audacity to hurt Jessica, a friend to my late daughter, Maddie.”</p><p>Neil didn’t know if he should apologize right now or not. But it was best to keep silent and let the man finish his point before uttering any words or sentences.</p><p>“However, I want to ask you first, Dr. Neil Melendez. As your President, your boss, and the guardian of one Dr. Shaun Murphy… what are your plans for my ward?”</p><p>It was then that Aaron was silent, waiting for Neil to speak and convince the older man in front of him that he meant no harm to both Jessica… and especially Shaun.</p><p>“Dr. Glassman…” Neil thought it would probably be the best to address him formally, “It was not my intention to hurt Jessica. I’m sorry if I did… but Shaun…”</p><p>It was like the first time he met the kid again.</p><p>“You were right. Shaun is… remarkable. He has his own quirks and personality which made me find him hard to hate. He challenges me and he isn’t fazed with my superiority to him.” Neil smiles remembering those times Shaun makes him feel irritated, yet also comfort to be around… especially…</p><p>“Aaron… that time when I first met him… I was stressed as a medical student because my mind was to finish my studies and help my sister and parents. I don’t know if it was fate or coincidence that Shaun’s brother let him be in the library to read.” Neil chuckles, “He would always ask, and he would point out these silly mistakes, yet it helped me throughout my studies.”</p><p>Aaron then saw Neil take something from his drawer; it was a simple white bookmark with a blue ribbon on top. It was now stained and lost some of its color, knowing that it has been with him for so long.</p><p>“I suddenly look forward when I would meet him at the library. It may not be every day, but it was still worth it. Shaun one day gave me this bookmark. It might be a simple gift to him, but for me, it was a remembrance that there was someone I could spend time with and slightly lift those responsibilities.”</p><p>Neil then looks at Aaron, “Then one day… it happened…”</p><p>
  <strong>Neil ran in the library, heading towards the same spot where they would hang out to read or maybe ask each other some questions. He apologized to the librarian for suddenly making a ruckus, but he was looking forward for another session with Shaun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey, Shaun!” Neil greeted the teen as he sits at his usual spot, “Sorry, classes suddenly got extended.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I-It’s fine, Neil…” Shaun stutters, “I just finished reading… I was about to leave but I want to w-wait… for you.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil’s smile falters when he noticed Shaun breathing heavily, “Shaun, are you alright?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Y-yes… I’m fine…” Shaun assures the adult but before he could say something, he suddenly felt lightheaded, and it was suddenly hot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun? Shaun?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun’s head was falling backwards, but Neil quickly used his reflexes to quickly catch the boy. He touched the omega’s forehead and noticed that it was hot, “Shaun, you’re burning up!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“C-cold…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil quickly took his jacket off and covered Shaun. It was a good thing that he hasn’t taken his sling bag off his shoulder. He carried the omega bridal style and darted out of the library, ignoring the librarian’s angry tone. The moment he came out of the library, he saw another teen running towards them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Shaun!” The teen ran yet saw that he was being carried by another person. Neil knew that he was an alpha as he could hear the growl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m a friend of his, I mean no harm, I just want to help.” Neil assured the teen, “I’m Neil Melendez, I’m a med student.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Steve… Shaun’s brother.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Good. It’s best if we take Shaun to a hospital –“</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No! Shaun doesn’t like hospitals, please don’t!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil looked at the teen, “Why? Shaun needs treatment he –“</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They both paused when they felt that scent. The two of them looked at the cause and it came from Shaun. Steve’s eyes were wide, unsure of what to do and that they were in public the scent was powerful and it made him want to take his brother away from the man. Neil wasn’t fairing as well. The scent was intoxicating yet sweet. The smell of vanilla and apples became even more prominent. He had the urge to just be by the omega’s side, comforting him and helping him, yet at the same time, want… attraction.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>‘Fuck… Shaun’s in heat.’ </em>Neil fought every urge in his instincts but yet there was this want and this urge to protect this omega…. To protect his omega… his… his…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil furiously shakes his head and looks at Steve, “Steve, your brother is in heat. If you don’t want hospitals, okay. But let’s run to a drug store, I’ll pay. Shaun’s life matters more than my pocket money.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The two alphas nodded in cooperation as they made a sprint to find the nearest drugstore. Neil and Steve growled at those who blocked their way, signalling them to move or keep away from Shaun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil’s instincts were going haywire. He controlled the urge to bite the omega because he knew that the alpha inside me didn’t want this precious one to be bitten against his will. But it doesn’t mean that he won’t protect Shaun as they buy his meds. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yet while running, he felt Shaun’s hand clutching his shirt, which was near Neil’s heart. The omega’s head suddenly leans towards his shoulders, a purr was heard. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Safe… safe…”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil didn’t notice the world; he didn’t notice Steve calling Shaun and giving comfort, saying that they’re almost to the nearest drug store.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His alpha praised at this glorious sight. The scent suddenly changed, it was still Shaun’s scent, but there the lust was there, yet barely visible. What flooded his senses was that pheromone, it reminds him of home… comfort… like it was right…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Neil clutched Shaun tightly to his chest which made the omega purr in delight. The feeling was true… as much as he did not want to admit it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He’s in love with Shaun.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So…” Aaron looks at Neil, the threatening look was gone, “You didn’t bite him.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to.” Neil said, “Yet my alpha instincts had this urge to be with him, to never let go and just hold him. I didn’t want to bite Shaun unwillingly, but him suddenly within my grasp… it felt good. I realized that I was in love with a teenager because he made me feel warm, comfort, and it felt so right to be with him. It felt right to admire those beautiful blue orbs… maybe that’s why I couldn’t easily move on.”</p><p>Neil sighs as he caresses the bookmark, “I was in love with Shaun… yet I know that it’s…”</p><p>“Not yet allowed because he was 14, and you were 23…” Aaron finished, “You saved Shaun the pain to experience a force bond, and it was also the reason why Shaun called you. He longed for your scent, for you to be by his side. Remarkable…”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “… it’s really weird huh. Usually everyone that would smell the scent of omega heat, they would have the urge to sink their teeth. But no, the thought of forcing him... without consent was revolting. Like I was violating an oath… yes that instinct is there but it also cried out to me to control it…”</p><p>The younger alpha sighs as he rubs his temple, “Jessica was right. I am still in love with Shaun… but I’m talking to you, telling my side. Aaron, I don’t want to hurt Shaun. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you experienced his heat, I wouldn’t blame you. I decided to stay away from Shaun after that incident. Then I waited once more so I could talk to him about it, settle some arrangements and wait for his legal age for courting.”</p><p>“But Shaun didn’t appear…” Aaron looks away, “He was sent to different foster cares that may have lasted around two to three weeks. No one could handle him, and he sometimes had incidents when a lot of alphas and betas almost bit his neck.”</p><p>Aaron didn’t miss the growl that Neil released, but immediately calms down, “When I escorted Shaun home… he told me that his brother died… and that he went to foster care. I could only guess that his parents were assholes.”</p><p>“The father was… but his mother didn’t do much either.”</p><p>Neil clasps his fingers, his gaze remained at Aaron, “Shaun was alone before he met you. Now, he’s okay because you took care of him.”</p><p>Aaron then saw the determined look from Neil, “Aaron, I know I hurt Jessica… and I know you might not trust me… but what I felt for Shaun didn’t disappear no matter what. Now that he’s in legal age, I want to try. I was going to talk to you about this for a few days, but now seem okay.”</p><p>The younger alpha paused as he breathes and calms his nerves. He then stares at Aaron and said, “Dr. Glassman, I want to ask your permission to court Shaun Murphy, and I can assure you that my intentions are true.”</p><p>Aaron gave him an intriguing look which showed no signs of anger. Rather, the older man seemed calm and not threatening to look at, “Jessica told me and I owe her coffee for that. She told me and that one day she’s going to break this engagement because she knew that your feelings for her are different. Jessica just waited for that opportunity, and yes she took advantage of it. You didn’t hurt her… but I also wanted to test if you would admit it to me or not… you passed.”</p><p>Neil didn’t know if he should be relived or not. But he knew that he has a chance to win Shaun’s feelings over.</p><p>“You told the truth, it matches both Shaun and Jessica’s perspectives. Jessica accepted this and said and I quote, “Win him, lover boy.”.” Neil chuckles at that, “Plus, Shaun admires you. He doesn’t hate you, rather he felt so intrigued about you. After spending his time here for five months, he says that you’re arrogant and that he’ll learn a lot about you. If Shaun feels the same way, then go, you have my blessing.”</p><p>Neil exhales in relief, “T-Thank you, sir!”</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t disappoint me.” Aaron nods in approval.</p><p>The two of them then turned when they heard the door opening. The two alphas saw Claire and Jared running towards them with smiles on their faces.</p><p>“He’s…” Claire exhales heavily, but she was still smiling, “You might want to come right now, Shaun’s awake, and he’s okay!”</p><p>“W-what…” Neil stutters yet smiles in relief.</p><p>“Thank God….” Aaron chuckles and sighs in relief as he hugs Neil all of a sudden, “Oh Thank God…”</p><p>Jared interjects yet his tone was happy as well, “He might have woken thirty minutes ago. But we checked him along with Dr. Andrews and Dr. Lim. He’s fine… he’s going to be okay…”</p><p>“Well what are we waiting for?” Aaron asked as he was the first one to run outside.</p><p>Neil smiles with newfound determination as he also follows as well, with Claire and Jared tailing him.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just be observed here for two weeks so we could be sure that there are no signs of infection.” Audrey said as she looks at Shaun.</p><p>“However…” Marcus interjects, “You have to first get Dr. Glassman’s approval, Shaun, to see if your body is fully recovered. So no work for you and the only reason you will come here in this hospital is for your therapy sessions or visiting your friends and Dr. Glassman, not work.”</p><p>“Understood…” Shaun nods, “Since it was a gunshot wound, recovery time vary depending on the severity and the aftercare.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad that you understand, Shaun.” Marcus smiles as he looks at his watch, “In any moment now, your visitors will arrive.”</p><p>Right on schedule, Audrey and Marcus turned to see them arrive. Aaron was the first to enter the room then came along Neil, Claire, and Jared. All of them seemed to have been running.</p><p>“Right on time, folks.” Audrey chuckles, “We already told Shaun that he needs to be in observation for two weeks, and he will stay at home a week or more.”</p><p>“Oh he will stay alright, as long as I don’t get a say, he’ll stay in bed.” Aaron said as he walks towards Shaun’s side, “How you feeling there, Shaun?”</p><p>“Sore. But I’ll be alright.” Shaun replies, “But I don’t get to work.”</p><p>“Yeah, Shaun. You’ll stay in your apartment, rest, recover, and when it’s ok, you can go back.” Aaron scolds.</p><p>But the older man softens his gaze as he ruffles the young omega’s hair, “But I’m glad that you’re okay, Shaun. I was scared and worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>Aaron smiles, “As long as you rest and recover. Also, I’m not the only one you should talk to.”</p><p>Shaun then saw Claire and Jared walking towards him, but making sure not to overwhelm the omega.</p><p>“Hi Shaun.” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Glad to see you in the land of the living, Murphy.” Jared chuckled.</p><p>“Kalu, Browne.” Marcus called them, “Be back in thirty minutes. You still have some rounds to do.”</p><p>Marcus and Audrey then took that moment to leave them for their moment. Neil watches them leave while also glaring at Audrey, who seemed to whisper “good luck” to him, while Marcus instructed said to meet him later at his office. He was still standing near the door as he watches them interact. Aaron did give him his blessing to go for Shaun, but now that he’s in front of the man he doesn’t know how to start.</p><p>“Dr. Melendez…” Neil was surprised when Shaun suddenly called him, it seemed that the omega noticed him there but hasn’t uttered a single word.</p><p>“H-Hey, Shaun…” Neil coughed when he suddenly stuttered, <em>‘Smooth, Neil… smooth…’</em></p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>Neil’s eyes widens at what he heard. Did Shaun just say thank you? What did he do except also volunteering to save his life? Well it was normal since he is a surgeon. But still…</p><p>“You should thank Jared and Claire more.” Neil points at the two, “I mean… they did make sure you didn’t bleed out.”</p><p>“I did… thank them, along with Dr. Glassman.” Shaun replied, “But… I heard from Dr. Andrews and Dr. Lim that you led the surgery, not them.”</p><p>“O-oh…”</p><p>Aaron looked at them and wondered if Neil suddenly became tongue tied. Claire smirked and seemed to notice the tension from their boss. She grabbed Jared and dragged him out, with the other man questioning what Claire was doing.</p><p>“It’s almost time for our rounds, Jared. Let’s leave them alone.” She glanced at Neil and gave her a grin before leaving with Jared.</p><p>Aaron sighs, <em>‘Well, I did say that I’ll give Neil a chance. If he can’t say it right now, he’s screwed.’</em></p><p>“Shaun,” he turns at his ward, “I’ll go buy a drink. Want anything?”</p><p>“Vanilla milkshake or Apple Juice, please.”</p><p>“Apple Juice, then.” Aaron smiles, “Be right back.”</p><p>The older man stands and pats Neil’s shoulder. He then leaves the room, with only Shaun as the only person with him.</p><p>
  <em>‘This is too early for a talk… I haven’t even…’</em>
</p><p>“I…” Neil snapped his thoughts away when Shaun suddenly talked, “D-do you want to sit down?”</p><p>The brown- eyed man was about to decline. But seeing Shaun looking at him with those blue orbs made him overthink about declining that.</p><p>“S-sure…” Neil grabbed the chair as he sat beside Shaun, looking away at the young omega since he knew he’ll not live a day looking at him.</p><p>“Y-you seemed tense…” Shaun pointed out.</p><p>Neil sighs, “Well… with what happened, anyone close to you would be slightly scared, Shaun. We almost lost you.”</p><p>“But I didn’t.” Oh how Shaun could remain factual and optimistic at the same time was a very blessing to Neil, “Jared and Claire blocked the wound, and you saved me, you led the surgery and it was successful.”</p><p>“Well, we’re surgeons, Shaun. We save lives.”</p><p>Shaun blinked at him, yet his gaze remained at the alpha beside him, “I… I felt scared. I… the world around me seemed fuzzy. But when you came… it just revolved around you. Just like from before…”</p><p>Neil’s breathing suddenly hitched, “Is that…”</p><p>“… You saved me before. You were an alpha and not my relative. But when I was with you… when I felt your touch… I felt relieved, it was like home.” Shaun replies, “You cared for me even if I’m not family.”</p><p>“Of course I care, Shaun.” Neil instantly replies back.</p><p>“That’s good. I thought maybe it was also guilt. Even when I was unconscious, I heard someone whispering to me. They were apologizing. I could only guess that it was you.” Shaun said, “Whatever it is, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Shaun…” Oh god, Shaun heard what he said when he was alone. That was embarrassing yet at the same time guilt tripping, “That man… his daughter was one of my patients before you were here. She needed a heart transplant, but we told him that it may be risky since her body was frail.”</p><p>“She might not handle the surgery well.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“The little girl died…”</p><p>Neil didn’t answer.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. You gave the risk, you tried to save her.”</p><p>“Yet you’re the result of his revenge, Shaun.”</p><p>Shaun paused, “Why do you feel like it’s your fault I was shot?”</p><p>“I just do, Shaun.” Neil sighs, “Some people feel guilty because they think they are a factor to these events. I feel guilty because I was the one who operated his daughter and died, which led to you getting shot.”</p><p>“That… I don’t understand why people feel that way.”</p><p>Neil smiles as he remembers that Shaun isn’t yet an expert in emotion handling and social cues, “There are times where we wished we were better, Shaun. Like they wished that they may have done something to save the people they care about.”</p><p>His hands were placed on the bed and it was an inch away from Shaun’s. Oh how he wished he could hold or feel his hand, even if it’s just his pinkie.</p><p>“Dr. Melendez –“</p><p>“Neil. Call me, Neil if we’re not working. I know you called me by that name before. I missed you calling me with that.”</p><p>“N-Neil… Does it still bother you, even if I don’t think it’s your fault?” It felt strange for Shaun to call him by his first name again. Yes, he preferred to be professional since he’s his boss. But it made the omega’s senses tingle and lighten that he was able to recall an event from his teenage days.</p><p>“It will, all the time.”</p><p>“I will never think that it’s your fault. I am grateful that I’m alive.”</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil wanted to say it right now. He wanted to tell Shaun that he plans to court him. Yet he doesn’t want to overwhelm him</p><p>“Yes, Neil?”</p><p>“I… I… can’t wait… for you to work with us again.”</p><p>Neil mentally face palms at the words uttered in his mouth.</p><p>Shaun smiles, “I can’t wait as well, Neil. It will be nice to learn more from you again.”</p><p>Well, that is still a win. At least he got to see Shaun smile.</p><p>“Well, how about you drop by my office when you go here for therapy.” Neil suggests, “We could talk or grab a drink together.”</p><p>“What if you’re –“</p><p>“You can wait by my office. They just said not to work, so you can visit Claire, Jared –“</p><p>“I can also visit you.” Shaun smiles, “I would love to.”</p><p><em>‘ Does this count as a date? But I may only think about it since Shaun doesn’t know yet…’ </em>Neil could now imagine what Aaron would say to him… or worse Jessica. She was supportive about this since he remembered that she and Maddie would sometimes like to pair random strangers to one another, especially male.</p><p>“Neil…?” The alpha looked at Shaun when he called him, “C-can I touch your hand?”</p><p>Oh god those innocent blue eyes. Neil didn’t know if Shaun knew what he was asking right now.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Neil pretending that he didn’t hear Shaun? Genius.</p><p>“I was about to ask you but it was inappropriate since we’re always working. I just remembered your touch… I want to remember again.”</p><p>Aaron was right. Shaun wouldn’t easily forget anything, both the good and the bad ones. But Neil felt so glad that Shaun remembered his touch, and that he described what it felt like when Neil carried him.</p><p>“I want to feel safe… until I fall asleep.”</p><p>Neil smiles, it was like he was being rewarded. He carefully placed his hand towards Shaun’s own, “I’ll stay. I’ll only leave when Aaron arrives or if I’m needed for surgery.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Neil watches those blue orbs slowly disappear when Shaun closed his eyes, drifting to a peaceful sleep. The alpha didn’t know why Shaun wasn’t creeped out when his eyes was just in this precious omega, sleeping without a care in the world.</p><p>His hand was still holding Shaun’s hand. Neil didn’t even bother to let go even when the omega was already asleep. He had this feeling that Aaron must have changed his surgery schedule, and that Audrey was even happy to lessen his workload. It’s either that she supports the idea of the two of them or that she’s happy that Audrey may have a chance of soon becoming Chief of Surgery.</p><p>Neil would have to worry about that later. Right now, he’ll look at Shaun, admiring how he sleeps, feeling the pulse of heartbeat from his hands, and relief that he is breathing, contemplating if Aaron would really return or just let him be with the omega.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So you asked him to get some drinks when he goes here for therapy sessions but you didn’t say it was a date?” Jessica chuckles as she sips from her latte, “You sir are one smooth ass loser.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Neil grumbles, “I don’t want to overwhelm him.”</p><p>The two weeks were up and Shaun was discharged. Yet due to the doctor’s orders, he is in his apartment resting. Aaron would always visit to check things with Shaun. Neil also visited yesterday night when it was the omega’s third day of resting. When he arrived at the floor, he bumped into his neighbour and friend to Shaun, Lea Dilallo. She took the liberty to also take care of Shaun after hearing about the accident. When Neil asked about Lea, the omega told him that he’s a friend and neighbour. She would often buy him apples which was already the best peace offering for Shaun.</p><p>“You went to his apartment, hang out and talked, yet you couldn’t even ask him on a legit date.” Jessica shakes her head, “Shaun then goes in the hospital for his therapy sessions and all you can say is let’s eat together. Knowing Shaun, he doesn’t know the reason why, plus you need his consent to begin the process. Suddenly giving him drinks may be one of the processes, but it’s still unofficial.”</p><p>Neil grumbles as he covers his head with his face, “I know, I know, I pretty much suck at this point right now.”</p><p>Jessica watches the other alpha groan in embarrassment. She has come in terms with what happened to them, even if some of the pain might take a while to heal. However, she enjoyed teasing Neil for his failed attempts of already admitting that he wants to court Shaun or even to be his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m sure that Andrews and Human Resources gave you the talk about this right?” Oh she knew alright, Andrews may have kept it professional, but he made sure to tease this arrogant piece of work.</p><p>Yet Human Resources needed some convincing, which luckily, Aaron backed it up, and surprisingly Andrews as well. Both knew that Neil is a brilliant surgeon of the whole country, and with Shaun, a wildcard whose potential will come one day; it was easy to convince that they’ll still do their jobs properly. Jessica knew that Shaun was also in their office, and the omega told that him being close with Neil won’t affect his performance as well.</p><p>“Oh dear, Neil, my poor lover boy, “Jessica teases, “Better level up the playing field. Shaun is an uncourted omega. He may lack the social skills, but remember that he’s got a good job and a pretty face. They may swarm him and you would have a competition.”</p><p>That made Neil’s head go up and glared at the blonde. Jessica chuckles as she sips her latte, “I’m telling the truth here. From what I hear, ever since his YouTube video, he had gained some interests from other hospitals and doctors all around the country.”</p><p>“Shaun loves it here.”</p><p>“Exactly, that’s your advantage.” Jessica swirls her cup as she smirks at Neil, “Better hurry and swoon him. “</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you seem to be okay, Shaun.” Dr. Anne Bishops, a therapist in St. Bonaventure Hospital, smiles when Shaun gave his reports of his welfare.</p><p>“Yes, I follow their instructions. I rest, I don’t work, I drink the medication, and I come to you.” Shaun points out his routines, “I still react to loud things same as before. But I’m okay.”</p><p>Anne nods, she knows how autism works in people, especially Shaun’s case, “Whatever happened was truly traumatizing, but you’re coping well. However, Shaun, it’s also best to talk to someone if you feel some discomforts.”</p><p>“I talk to Dr. Glassman. I also talk to Claire and Jared. There is also my neighbour, her name is Lea. I also talk to her.”</p><p>“Good, at least I know that you have someone to have small talks with them. It helps ease your mind off things. Plus it’s a stress reliever, Shaun.”</p><p>“I understand.” Shaun nods.</p><p>Anne then notices that Shaun seemed to be thinking of something, “Anything wrong, Shaun?”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply. So Anne changed her tactics, “Tell me what’s wrong, Shaun.” She said it softly as to not sound demanding.</p><p>The young omega blinks while Anne waits patiently, “When you see someone, and it’s like you want to just be with that person, or you can’t help but suddenly stare at them… what does it mean?”</p><p>“That depends, Shaun.” Anne replies, “I don’t want to apply our instincts here, but if I were to base it, it’s either you want to stay with this person. Shaun, I think you admire someone, either platonically, or romantically.”</p><p>Shaun suddenly thinks and the first that came to his thoughts were Neil. Those moments at the library, together just reading or talking. Then when Neil helped him in his heat, the way he carried him… he felt safe and warm. When Neil wasn’t there, it mixed the stress from his parents and from losing his brother. It then came when he saw that same alpha for the first time in years, a surgeon. Shaun recognized him and Neil recognized him as well. Neil was proud when Shaun now worked in St. Bonaventure. The alpha would challenge him in diagnostics. He challenged the omega’s perseverance when his first job was suction. The way Neil gave him milkshakes for either comfort, or that Neil just feels like it to give Shaun one. The alpha one day accompanied him back in his apartment seemed to have lighten his mood that night. The way he compliments Shaun after a job well done, the way Neil comforts him to work together in Liam’s surgery. Finally, he remembers when he got shot; it was cold and scary… Neil came beside him and he wasn’t scared all of a sudden. That same feeling came, the scent of coffee, the feeling of safety and warmth.</p><p>“Shaun?”</p><p>Shaun looks at Anne, his eyes were slightly wide. He didn’t want to say it in front of his therapist. But he has come into a conclusion.</p><p>Before… and even now, he is in love with Neil Melendez.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-/-/-<br/>A/N: I usually make random OC's if I don't remember some of the staff, sorry XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this rainy night, Neil didn’t know if he should do it already or wait for another week for him to ask Shaun for courtship. He already got a call from Aaron that Shaun will be returning to work in two days after three and a half weeks of rest. The young omega did was he was told in order to recover. Neil only visited his home for about five times. Yet there wasn’t a moment where he chickened out from truly initiating. Oh how he wanted to ask Shaun already, but he was afraid that it might overwhelm him. Those moments when Shaun is now working in the same hospital as him, those years of wondering how he has been or if he could maybe be with the young blue eyed omega. Now, he chickened out, even Jessica was starting to get tired and threatens to lock them in a closet to talk.</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil breathes, “I was wondering, since we already know a bit about each other… would you like to go on a date with me?”</p><p>The alpha shakes his head and prances, “Don’t say date, he might just think that it’s a one day thing. Okay… Shaun, how about courting you now so I could date you as well…” He face palms when what he said just sounded stupid.</p><p>“How can I say it without being vague?” Neil sighs as he collapses on the couch, “Should I buy him flowers or treats as I say that. Shaun might not like being given in public, I think –“</p><p>He heard the doorbell rang from his door which snaps him from his thoughts. Neil wondered who would come to him in around a rainy night at 10:30 pm?</p><p>“Dr. Melendez?”</p><p>Neil jumped, <em>‘Holy shit! Shaun?!’</em></p><p>“Shaun?!” The alpha quickly stood from his couch and went to the door. He opened it and saw Shaun himself in his house and at night. Plus he was wet; the omega must have run and maybe forgot an umbrella.</p><p>“What the heck, Shaun?” Neil exclaims, “It’s already late, why are you here?”</p><p>“I need to tell you something. After that I’ll leave.” Shaun replies.</p><p>Neil looks at Shaun and noticed how his skin suddenly glowed from the rain and from his lights. The omega might have kept a straight face, but Neil knew that he was shivering.</p><p>He quickly took off his robe and put it around the omega’s shivering body, “Get inside first. It’s late and I don’t want you to go home like that.”</p><p>Shaun nods as he went inside the house. He decided to stay at the door’s mat first as to not cause a mess.</p><p>Neil noticed that Shaun suddenly stopped, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m wet. I don’t want to make a mess.”</p><p>Neil smiles, “Well, I’ll grab some towels and draw you a warm bath, and I’ll bring you some spare clothes.”</p><p>“But –“</p><p>“Nope. We’ll talk later after we get you into some warm clothes. You’ll also sleep here, I’m off for tomorrow and it’s still your rest day.”</p><p>The alpha noticed that Shaun didn’t reply, yet his eyes were fixated on him, or rather, on his current predicament. Neil just realized that he wasn’t wearing any top, and just wore his pajama pants. The alpha mentally cursed at himself for not wearing a shirt, but he noticed Shaun suddenly looking away with pink tints on his cheeks.</p><p>“I’ll get some towels first.” Neil quickly runs to his bathroom and grabs a spare towel. Since his bathroom was near his room, he decided to grab a shirt and put it on.</p><p>He returned to find Shaun taking off his shoes, yet still stayed at the door. Neil walks towards him and they were a mere inch away from each other.  Every inch, both of them observed what was in front of them. Neil notes that Shaun might be tall, but there was a lean muscle, and he was slim. Shaun noticed that Neil was slightly shorter than him, but he noted that the alpha in front of him was more muscular than himself.</p><p>Neil noticed that Shaun’s hands were fidgety, yet it wasn’t the violent kind. It was just him rubbing his fingers gently. He noted that the omega might be nervous.</p><p>“I-is it okay if I wipe you first… so you’ll dry yourself a bit before heading to the bathroom.”</p><p>“O-okay…” Shaun nods.</p><p>Neil gently puts the towel on Shaun’s hair, which the omega’s instant reaction was him closing his eyes. The moment Neil gently wipes those droplets away from Shaun’s hair and face; it earned an instant purr from the younger male. It was subtle, but Neil was able to hear it. His nose then pick up the scent of rain, yet Shaun’s scent still remains.</p><p>“A-alright…” Neil stutters, blushing from the sight and sound that Shaun suddenly emits, “You can go to the bathroom… no wait…”</p><p>Neil sighs as he rubs his temples, “Shaun… I’ll carry you to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Well… it’s because it might be unpleasant for you to walk the floor with no slippers and wet feet – Wait, what did you say?”</p><p>“You can carry me, Neil.”</p><p>Holy shit. Neil didn’t know if this was a dream or not, but Shaun agreed to be carried. There was no heat, no spur of the moment. It’s plain awareness and that Shaun is pretty much willing to be touched and carried. Heck, he doesn’t even like people touching him if not necessary.</p><p>“It’s okay. I trust you, like how I trust Dr. Glassman.” Shaun smiles as he snuggles himself on Neil’s robes, trying to keep warm.</p><p>“O-okay sure… you say so.”</p><p>Neil then kneels down and raises both his arms, “I think it’s best if we start lower before you know…”</p><p>“Y-yes… to avoid you slipping and causing any accident and injuries.” Shaun nods.</p><p>Shaun lowers himself and allows the other alpha to carry him in bridal style. Neil did his best to avoid looking at the blue eyed omega since he knew that it might not end well for him. Shaun, however, took the opportunity to observe. The hands that were holding him were much more firm and strong, yet it was gentle at the same time. The omega felt so relaxed at the warmth that he was feeling. Shaun leans his head on Neil’s arms and suddenly places his hand on the alpha’s chest, feeling the beat of his heart.</p><p>Neil didn’t know whether to panic or not. But the way Shaun relaxes in his hold was a sight to behold for him. It made his heart flutter at how Shaun seemed to be so relaxed and had no problems of him being carried.</p><p>He heard a soft hum and looked down, seeing Shaun smiling at him, “I want to tell you something. But I think that can wait.”</p><p>A chuckle escaped from Neil’s lips. Maybe this was the chance that he needed as well.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighs as he mentally prepares himself in his bedroom for what he is about to say. Shaun is in his house, he’s going to be here for the night, wearing his clothes. The alpha didn’t know if he should feel nervous or not. But now that both of them had no work tomorrow, maybe it was time to settle this. A knock made him pause his thoughts and the door opened.</p><p>“I’m finished.”</p><p>The alpha turned and saw Shaun enter his room. He his pajamas and Neil noticed that it was way too big for him. Neil thanked himself that the pants had those adjustments and it hang to Shaun’s hips just fine. Though the top made him look poofy, along with how the sleeves seemed to cover most of the omega’s hand.</p><p>Oh help him calm down, because Shaun looked cute wearing Neil’s pajamas.</p><p>“Thanks for lending me your clothes.” Shaun said, caressing the sleeves of his top, “They are a bit bigger on me, but it’s still comfortable.”</p><p>“N-no problem.” Neil nods, “I put your clothes in the dryer. Also, you said you want to talk about something? I hope it’s not about work and I hope Dr. Glassman knows –“</p><p>“N-no… it’s not about work…” Shaun replies, “I-it’s something else… Plus, Dr. Glassman knows that I’m going to meet you. He just doesn’t know the specific time.</p><p>“So you pretty much went hear without notifying Aaron?”</p><p>“Yes. I was careful when going here because I find this as an important matter.”</p><p>The alpha then offers him to sit on the other side of the bed, which Shaun complies without any difficulty. Neil also sits down and looks at Shaun.</p><p>“You seem to feel comfortable around me. I know that you don’t like people being near you, let alone touching you.”</p><p>Shaun shakes his head, “That’s different to those that I grow close. There is Dr. Glassman, Claire, and Jared… and there’s you.”</p><p>“Shaun…”Neil smiles, “Well, I’m flattered.”</p><p>“Y-yes… Jared and Claire are my friends, plus Dr. Glassman is my guardian, he always comforts me and he’s always been there for him… though it took months to convince him that I can take care of myself, and another three weeks to convince again.”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “He’s like a father to you, so he’s worried.”</p><p>“I guess so… there are times that I call him Aaron… but I still formally calm him that.”</p><p>Neil just listens and admires Shaun when he brightens at Aaron’s efforts to raise him well, “Shaun… I…”</p><p>“I like you too.” Neil’s eyes widens when he heard those words. He didn’t want to believe it but Shaun was staring at him when he said, “I have feelings for you. I may have had them before… and I guess it must have resurfaced.”</p><p>Shaun likes him? So it’s not one-sided? Then he can ask him out, they can go out on dates, they…</p><p>“I…” Neil looks at the omega, who was about to say something, “You feel safe, warm, and right. When you sometimes look at me, I feel different, but it’s a good feeling. Then when you held me, back then and now, it didn’t felt wrong and it didn’t scare me.”</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil smiles, his worries and fears suddenly disappear, “I… I feel the same way.”</p><p>Shaun smiles and it made Neil smile as well. The omega was softly letting out a laugh which made Neil’s heart flutter.</p><p> “Well, I was about to say something as well, Shaun. But I want to court you, would you allow me?”</p><p>“Yes, I would love too.” Neil felt so happy and relieved at the same time. Shaun accepted his courtship, which means that they’ll be free to somehow show affections and on dates.</p><p>“So, does this mean that we’re dating?”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “Well I’m not that much of a traditionalist. But like some courting aspects, I’ll ask you to dates and give you gifts.”</p><p>“I would also love to give you gifts as well.”</p><p>Shaun then noticed the alpha getting something from the drawers. The young omega perked when he saw a familiar book with a familiar bookmark inside.</p><p>“I remember you saying that you enjoyed one book that wasn’t purely academic.” Neil said when he showed Shaun the book that his brother read to him. Then Neil opens a part of the book which the bookmark was placed, “To Kill a Mockingbird. The moment you gave me this bookmark, I went to the nearest bookstore to buy this.”</p><p>Shaun scoots over to read the page that Neil opened, one quote drew his attention, “<em>With him, life was a routine; without him, life was unbearable</em>.”</p><p>The omega gently touches the bookmark. It showed signs of it being aged, but it made Shaun happy when Neil still held on to it, “You kept the bookmark.”</p><p>“It was the only thing that I had that was given from you.” Neil smiles as he admires Shaun, who was still holding onto the bookmark, “I would always use it when I read that novel, or for my medical books when I studied. It kept me going.”</p><p> It might take a while (though they both know that not too long) for them to be official. But it still made Neil look forward to go with this. Giving Shaun thoughtful gifts and taking Shaun to places, that made him smile, they now have time to go through with it.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Audrey was just enjoying her coffee the cafeteria since it was still early enough for her to relax. In any moment, Neil will also arrive and get his coffee, while also moping that he hasn’t yet asked for courtship to their surgical resident, Shaun Murphy. Oh the beta knew that Shaun is growing a bit popular to the staff and other hospitals. If Neil doesn’t step up, he’ll have a hard time competing. As much as Audrey hated to treat omegas and betas like an object of pleasure, she can’t deny that Shaun was really cute and attractive. Plus his performances were on par with his looks. There was still room for improvement, but she knew that Shaun will learn well.</p><p>As she sips her coffee, she noticed something at the corner of her eye. Audrey saw Neil approaching in the café, yet he is with someone. She made sure to blink to confirm. It was Shaun who is beside Neil. They seem to be engaged in a conversation, but it seemed that it wasn’t work related. Both of them seemed very happy, heck Neil looked very ecstatic.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe they have started now.” Audrey chuckles, “It’s about damn time, couldn’t even handle Melendez being mopey for the past weeks.”</p><p>She noticed the pair seemed to see her drinking her coffee before starting her rounds. Audrey waved at them, “Pleasant morning, boys, especially you, Neil.”</p><p>Neil nods, “Morning as well, Lim.”</p><p>“Good morning, Dr. Lim.” Shaun greets the woman.</p><p>“Well boys…” Audrey looked at them with a smirk on her face, “Anything that both of you would like to share?”</p><p>“Neil is courting me. He drove into my apartment to drive me here. Now he’ll treat me pancakes and milk.” Shaun bluntly stated.</p><p>“Well congratulations.” She smiled, though she stares at Neil and smirked once more, “I can assume that he must have said something first that made you suck it up.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Neil grumbles.</p><p>“Is the statement meant for people to be brave or the terms “toughen up”?” Shaun asked, tilting his head, earning a nod from Audrey, “Oh good, Neil and Aaron were teaching me some social cues.”</p><p>“Good for you, Shaun.” Audrey replies, “So, Neil, gotta buy your boyfriend’s breakfast? I want to ask if you could treat me some as well.”</p><p>“Not on your life, Lim.” He glares, but he gave Shaun a smile, “Be back with your pancakes and milk.”</p><p>Shaun nods as Neil gave one last pat on his head before buying breakfast. The omega noticed Audrey smiling at her as she enjoys her coffee.</p><p>“I could guess that you said something to ask for your courtship.” Audrey points it out, “He’s been mopey for weeks.”</p><p>This intrigued Shaun, “Well, I did go to his house at night and it was rainy. He let me shower, borrow clothes, stay, and sleep for the night –“</p><p>This made Audrey almost spit her coffee, “Woah, you’re one quick guy, Murphy.”</p><p>“I confessed and said that I have feelings for him. Then we just slept on the same bed after he asked me if I could be courted, I said yes. Although I may have snuggled in his chest since it was cold at night.”</p><p>She whistled and smiled, “Murphy, you lucky bastard. You get to snuggle on him even when courting just started.”</p><p>Shaun smiles, “I am lucky. Neil is a talented surgeon plus he is physically attractive as well.”</p><p>“Oh he’s also lucky to have you, Shaun. Don’t sell yourself short. Plus, with how both of you knew each other, the courting might not even last that long. I’m sure that you’re already boyfriends.” Audrey stated.</p><p>“Neil and I talked about it yesterday. He said that he isn’t that much of a traditionalist. But he still wants to keep some of the ways.” Shaun replies, “So yes, it may be appropriate to call him my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Do you think of it that way, Shaun?”</p><p>“I find partner or lover fine for me.”</p><p>“Then that’s your answer, Shaun. You have mutual feelings for each other. Congratulations, and nice job getting him to man up.”</p><p>Shaun nods, “Though, I am curious about Neil being “mopey” –“</p><p>The two of them then noticed a tray gently placed on the table. There were two breakfast meals with one milk and coffee as drinks. Neil glares at his friend and said, “Oh, not on my watch, Audrey.”</p><p>“Well, pretty boy here is curious.”</p><p>“I am.” Shaun interjects, “I want to understand why you were “mopey”, Neil.”</p><p>“It’s because he wants to ask you for a while now. “ Audrey innocently smiles at the alpha who was now glaring at her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said no if you asked sooner.” Shaun said as he sips his milk, “No wonder Claire would usually smirk at you. Plus when I asked Jared one time, he said that you’re just lacking some… balls?”</p><p>Audrey still had her smirk and laughed as Neil sat beside Shaun, handing him his breakfast, “So both of you are open to tell the world then?”</p><p>“Shaun and I understood that we have to be professional. But yes, we won’t keep it a secret.” Neil said as he bites a piece of his breakfast.</p><p>“Also, I’ve been studying some flirting techniques as well.” Shaun said after he swallowed a piece of his pancake, “I could still say some facts and flirt.”</p><p>“Oh, Shaun, even if you don’t try, you two are already flirting.” Audrey whispers to herself as she drinks her coffee and watched as Neil would occasionally taste Shaun’s pancakes and feed some of his breakfast to the omega.</p><p><em>‘Alright, Neil is whipped.’</em> There goes the stoic arrogant surgeon if he’s now around Shaun. Now she knows what to do if she ever found Neil suddenly pissed off.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil wasn’t having a good day, at all. A patient was assigned to Neil and asked Shaun to come with him. Well, that was because the three residents were given a strip of paper, to see what their assignment is. In the end, Shaun got the strip with Neil’s patient. Jared and Claire were assigned with Audrey, making this their first assignment with the two of them in a relationship. Their patient today seemed to be a 32 year old alpha male named James Spiewak, who complains about stomach pains, nausea, and a case of loss of appetite. The moment Neil and Shaun met the James, he stares at Shaun the whole time Neil was explaining the diagnostics that they got.</p><p>Shaun explained the surgery that they would do for the man and Neil saw every ounce of sparkle in those eyes.</p><p>“You’re pretty for a male, nice.” James suddenly said even as he slightly winces from the pain of his stomach, “A beautiful omega surgeon as you is sure that this will be a success.”</p><p>“Okay.” Neil coughed, “We’ll prep you for surgery. Please refrain from ogling at my colleague.”</p><p>Both Shaun and Neil left letting the nurse get the vitals, and not letting Shaun near the man.</p><p>“Neil?” Shaun suddenly asked, “Are you okay? You seem mad?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Neil sighs, “Just having a bad day.”</p><p>“Oh… is there anything I could do to help?”</p><p>Neil looks at Shaun with those oh so innocent eyes. He kissed the omega’s cheek, “There that should have lightened me up.”</p><p>Shaun rubs the spot that Neil just kissed, “Is this what they say being cheesy is?”</p><p>Neil grins as he heads for the assigned operating room, “Gonna follow me, Murphy? We still have surgeries to handle before our dinner date.”</p><p>The omega smiles as he follows Neil toward the O.R, “I’m aware, what you did just distracted me.”</p><p>“Then I’ll be glad to do it often.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>One time, Shaun was assigned with Claire to Audrey’s case, a patient with a lump on his throat that he wished to be removed. It was a 28 year old beta male, Dale Dickens, a rising author of romance novels. It was easy to just ignore but he noticed that the author was more than chummy towards Shaun.</p><p>Neil finished his surgery and there won’t be another for the next few hours. He asked the nurses where Shaun was and said that he was tending a patient. The alpha went to that room and saw that Dale was chuckling, smiling at Shaun. Another one to fall for Shaun and this time, an author, god forbid how Neil knows that they are masters of swooning the readers with their ability of language, imagination, and expression.</p><p>The alpha saw that Shaun was intrigued at what the patient was saying. Neil may not hear what they were saying, but he could see Shaun answering and talking to the guy. He had this urge to just go inside the room and flat out tell them that “He’s mine, back off before I stab you with a scalpel.”</p><p>Neil doesn’t want to see Shaun as an object, but with how they seemed to be flirting at this blue eyed young man made the alpha want to just make a scene and screw whatever reputation he has.</p><p>He has already seen some of the doctors in their hospital complimenting Shaun, both in front of him and when he’s not around. But with patients? It was so damn difficult since the only things that were refraining him from going out of hand is imagining Shaun suddenly feeling disappointed and Hippocratic Oath.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil was in the Operating Room prepping for surgery. This time, Claire and Audrey would join him since Shaun and Jared did their rounds and accompanied Marcus with his patient. What he expected to be a few minutes of quiet time, it didn’t last since he couldn’t stop Audrey from snickering at him. Claire just made it worse from all the giggling and grinning ever since his dear old friend told her about Neil’s predicament.</p><p>“Neil is pretty much pissed off.” Audrey grins as she scrubs and preps as well, along with Claire, “I noticed him glaring at some nurses, especially the male alpha ones.”</p><p>“No wonder he’s been a bit grouchy for the past week. Someone would flirt at Shaun.” She chuckles, “Plus, knowing Shaun, he might think it’s just some casual conversation, when in reality, they were already making those googly eyes on him.”</p><p>“I didn’t pay you guys to gossip around especially since we’re about to do a surgery.” Neil scolds at them, though the two females ignored him.</p><p>“Geez, you suddenly got so grumpy, but admit that you would also give those googly eyes in Shaun’s every action, or even himself.” Audrey said as she finishes scrubbing, “You’re just a closet softy, Neil.”</p><p>“Plus,” Claire then interjects, “Does Shaun know about this. He told me one time that he noticed you being pissed off. Shaun wants to ask you about it but he doesn’t want to cause trouble.”</p><p>“He does not know.” Neil instantly replies, “And he doesn’t need to know. I don’t want Shaun to think that I get jealous easily.”</p><p>“Oh sweetie, even if you deny it, you’re becoming the main gossip in the nurse’s lounge.” Audrey sighs, “They always tell that you’re one smooth lover boy since all you do is give Shaun milkshakes, pancakes, apples, and even apple juices, especially when the kid is stressed. Also, don’t get me started when I found something in your browser history and Amazon account.”</p><p>“How the fuck did you know that?”</p><p>“You one time left your computer open, so it’s kinda your fault.”</p><p>“Also, for your information, even if it seems so small, it’s already considered a courting gift.” Claire smiles.</p><p>“Just like when Jared gave you sticky notes that you one time found it boring, but useful at the same time?” Neil retorts, smirking as well.</p><p>“Hey, those sticky notes were still a courting gift, plus it had cute figures in every page.” Claire suddenly got defensive, “We’re discussing the dilemma of your love life, not mine!”</p><p>Audrey sighs as she shakes her head, “I would sometimes look for dates, but thank God I’m single right now.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>With Neil finishing his surgeries for today, it was now time to head out. He rode the elevator and pressed the floor to where Shaun would wait for him, by the entrance of the hospital. For today, he planned to take Shaun for some tacos. The omega one time told him that he hasn’t tried most of the food that seemed pretty much well-known. So Neil asked if Shaun would like to try one tonight for their dinner date, which he happily agreed without any complaint. Plus Neil didn’t blush when Shaun said that he wants to experience new things with him, regardless if it seems mundane or fun.</p><p>The elevator opened and he quickly walks to meet up with Shaun. His eyes caught the omega’s slim form and was about to call him. But he noticed that the female front desk attendee was talking to Shaun, which he then saw a bouquet of flowers given to him, along with what seems to be a card. Neil hid from the corner and groans.</p><p><em>‘Now there’s a gift giving?’ </em>Neil mentally grits his teeth in frustration, with the urge to secretly grab those flowers, throw them in the trash, light it up, and watch it burn along with the thought of that sender being burned as well, <em>‘Dear Lord, can this nightmare just end. I don’t want to admit to Shaun that I’m jealous as fu –‘</em></p><p>“What are you looking at, Neil?”</p><p>Neil jumped from his hiding spot when he saw Shaun already beside him with the bouquet and card in his hands, “Sweet fuck, Shaun, you scared me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Neil. It was not my intention. Although, I was flattered by the sweet, but I’m not sure how to react with the use of vulgar words.”</p><p>“It was just an expression, I was surprised and all.” Neil sighs as he collects his breathing. The alpha sadly looks at the gifts that the omega received, “So… got yourself fans huh?”</p><p>“I thought it was yours. Then I saw the card.” Shaun said as he showed the card, it seemed to be James Spiewak’s personal number, “It was the patient with appendicitis. I didn’t understand why he would suddenly give these to me. But Ms. Hellers, the front desk attendee, told me that the guy was flirting.”</p><p>Neil then noticed that Shaun was fidgety, and was avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Is that why you’re angry? Because I wasn’t aware that people were flirting at me?”</p><p>“What? No, Shaun… I’m not mad, it’s not being angry…. It’s different.” Neil sighs as he rubs his temple, “Shaun, when I started dating you, I’m aware that there are those that already had your attention as well. Then when they talk to you, I just feel frustrated and pissed, not at you, but at them….”</p><p>Neil lets out an exhale, I guess he’s going to drop the reason that he dared not to admit, “I was jealous, Shaun… and maybe afraid that there might be someone who would ask you out and…”</p><p>“Why would I go out with another when I already have you?” Shaun asked, “I was about to give these flowers to Mrs. Watson. Her daughter is confined in this hospital and I heard that she likes flowers.”</p><p>Now Neil felt like an ass, it was like he had doubts for Shaun the whole time, “So you’re not keeping the flowers… and…?”</p><p>“Nope. I’ll just give these to those that need it. She might find these flowers more beautiful. I don’t even like flowers that much.” Shaun replies. Before Neil could say another word, Shaun suddenly said, “Plus, I would only accept any gifts and dates from you. Because I want to experience what you had and what we would still discover.”</p><p>Neil smiles at the sudden confession, "Shaun, promise me and I will promise as well. If we suddenly have problems, a minor one or not, we talk okay? We talk and explain. I want both of us to understand each other."</p><p>The alpha was suddenly surprised when Shaun leans his forehead against his and smiled, "Okay. I promise."</p><p>But it even surprised him more when Shaun suddenly kissed his cheek. It was quick but it felt like hours when those lips suddenly pecked. Neil stares at Shaun, who was smiling.</p><p>“I got to kiss you first. Try to surprise me, Melendez.”</p><p>The alpha smirks as he also kissed Shaun’s cheek as well, “That’s a challenge I like to accept, Murphy.”</p><p>Shaun and Neil then walk together as they head to the patient’s room where the omega would give the flowers, though Shaun already threw the card in the trashcan. This time, Neil was the first one to initiate; he sent a signal by using his pinkie to touch Shaun’s fingers. It didn’t take long for Shaun to do so as well as they both intertwine their fingers, walking together hand in hand. They’re already in their civilian clothes, and their shift is over. So it’s okay to walk in the hospital as lovers.</p><p>After that, Neil would take any opportunity to touch Shaun’s hand, while Shaun would surprise Neil with a kiss on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: My laptop broke, so phone update is a must for me than my laptop, sooo again expect that my grammar may be horrendous af hahahaha :,}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warning: Harassment and Assault</strong>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun just finished his nightly routines and prepares himself for bed. He had to go to work tomorrow and must wake up at the right time since Neil is picking him up. It's been one month since they started dating and it has become a routine for both of them. Shaun enjoys that his alpha picks him up and they go to work are times that they stop in a cafe to pick up coffee, or in Shaun's case anything sweet. Also, Neil would always ask if the omega had breakfast already and would occassionally treat Shaun or give him apples, then have proper breakfast in the hospital.</p><p>As he changes into his nightwear, he went to his bedroom and lied down on his bed. But he still didn't sleep because there was also a rountine that they now do every night before going to bed. Shaun opened his phone and already saw that Neil already texted him. The omega also suggested that Neil could call as well, but he would always say that if he were to call Shaun, he would never sleep since he would be drowned with Shaun's voice. Or to shorten it, Neil missses Shaun and wants the next day to finally come.</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Already in bed? I was waiting for you</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>(</strong> </em> <em>S) I just did my night routines. Though I just texted you a hour ago.</em></p><p>
  <strong>(N) An hour is already too long, and I already miss you</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(S) You also had some things to do, I didn't want to disturb you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Shaun, if ever you texted, regardless if I'm in a meeting, you know I would quickly answer the phone</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(S) Please don't, you'll get in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Not if I don't get caught ;)</strong>
</p><p>Shaun was suddenly confused at the symbols that were written in Neil's texts. He types about this, wondering what it meant.</p><p>
  <em>(S) What does ";)" mean? A code or anagram?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Shaun, love of my life, my ray of sunshine, my smart little surgeon, you don't know emojis?</strong>
</p><p>Shaun was by now used to Neil giving him nicknames. He didn't know why, but it would sometime send tingles in his chest or cheeks. Back to the topic, rather than answering his question, he again has another question.</p><p>
  <em>(S) What's an emoji?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Oh my beautiful aquamarine gem, emojis just adds expressions to the texts, reflecting to what they're sometimes feeling. Plus this ";)" emoji means that I'm winking at you</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(S) So are you now flirting at me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) ;) &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>Okay, now Shaun is aware of that particular emoji. He one time saw Claire writing that in her sticky note and placed it on Jared's coffee mug. He asked her friend, which Claire answered what it meant. He wondered if Shaun would find it effective to use it for Neil.</p><p>When Neil texted him, Shaun decided to try and use what he saw from Claire.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>It's been one month since Shaun and him started courting and dating without any worries that he is deflowering a cute and beautiful minor. With both of them working in the same hospital, even if Shaun was still technically a resident, it wa slightly hard since they had to be professional. However, it wasn't a problem to any of them especially that in the nurse's lounge, they are sometimes the topic of daily gossips, which Neil also knew that they took a liking to Shaun. Claire would sometimes join and give details since she and Jared would also spend time with Shaun. Relationship with colleagues was never an issue anyways.</p><p>Shaun didn't mind if the nurses would gossip on them. Apparantly, he once went there during his rounds for diagnostics and assistance. Most of the nurses knew how to talk with Shaun without any problems. In the end, the blue eyed omega grew acquainted with them, and he knew that they would only share to fellow nurses and some of the staff in the hospital.</p><p>Neil is truly happy with how they're relationship is progressing. They hold hands, kiss cheeks, go on dates, eat together, and some other stuff that he finds memorable, even to Shaun, even if it seem small. Though they haven't kissed on the lips yet.</p><p>(Both of them seemed afraid and waited for either of them to initiate)</p><p>Yes, relationship with Shaun Murphy finally came true. However, that doesn't mean that Neil isn't the only one captivated by Shaun's blue doe eyed looks, white skin, fluffy hair, slim body, and that personality of his that Neil finds insanely adorable. There are still those stupid brave souls that tried to flirt Shaun, even if how Neil and him are interacting screamed, "We're dating you know? Either I drill your skull and shove it on your hard, dumb fuck or you can fuck off!"</p><p>Oh how one time when he and Shaun went to a store to buy something, and he went to the apple section. A man suddenly flirted his way towards his baby doe. Shaun practically declined the advances and Neil witnessed every moment of it as he quickly went to Shaun's defense. Then that no good son of a bitch winked.</p><p>He fucking winked!</p><p>Seriously, does he have to tattoo Shaun's forehead saying, "I'm dating Dr. Neil Melendez, please see the nearest exit so you can fuck off, thank you." Or he could maybe wear a shirt at work or outside when Shaun is beside him. A statement shirt saying, "Sup, plebians, I'm Shaun's boyfriend and I'm rich as f."</p><p>Yet everytime he felt oh so jealous, Shaun would always assure him. The young omega suddenly got so good at comforting Neil when he's stressed. But the alpha knew that what ever Shaun does is a sudden, it just made his heart flutter that the blue eyed omega could suddenly comfort Neil at the right time.</p><p>Now, as much as he wants to claw any eyes that dare set sights on his precious aquamarine gem, he tried to keep his rational side intact, balancing his alpha instincts. He'll blame that YouTube video for making Shaun famous. Yes, it really helped Shaun to be recognized that he is also an amazing surgeon. But also no, because now, flirts are everywhere, and there may be perverts that would suddenly lure Shaun with an apple and lead him to an abandon warehouse -</p><p><em>'Okaaay... that's too much imagination, Neil.' </em>He sighs letting his body relax on his bed as he starts texting Shaun. Calling him would mean that he gets no sleep and would rather think of the next day being together with him.</p><p>Neil smiles and laughs especially when it came to the emoji part. He found it adorable but still it's also best to teach Shaun some emoji meanings, to avoid flirts and maybe use some exclusive emojis only for him. The alpha then noticed that it was getting late, and he wants to make sure that Shaun gets enough sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Alright, you may be yawning right now. It was really a big day 2day since we did a major surgery</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(S) It was fun. But you might be tired as well, it's best to get some sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) You too, Shaun. Good night ;) &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>Neil was about to set the phone down but he heard it pinged. He opens it once more and saw the message.</p><p>
  <em>(S) Good night, Neil. I love you :* ( ^u^)/ &lt;3</em>
</p><p><em>'Fuck, that's adorable.' </em>Neil suddenly let's his phone slide on his bed and covers his head with a pillow. He groans at Shaun's sudden use of such an adorable emoji.</p><p>It seems that Neil won't be getting any sleeping anytime soon.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>"Well, good morning to you, Shaun." Claire smiles as she noticed her friend smiling and heading towards her and Jared in the nurse's lounge.</p><p>"Morning, Murphy." Jared greets.</p><p>"Good morning, Claire, Jared." Shaun greets a he looks at Claire, "You were right, Claire, about the emoji."</p><p>Claire giggles as Jared looks at her, "You introduced Shaun to emojis?"</p><p>"Well, it adds to the romance. Plus I'm sure Dr. Melendez would like to think of Shaun, even in his texts." Claire smirks, "Also he asked, I just answered."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure that it may work well for Dr. Melendez." Jared replies, "Oh yeah, Dr. Andrews was looking for the three of us."</p><p>"Huh." Claire hummed as she started walking, with Shaun and Jared following her, "Wonder what's his plan."</p><p>"He's our boss, who knows." Jared shrugs, "All I know is that I'm excited for tonight."</p><p>"Again?" Claire sighs as she playfully punches Jared's shoulder, "You're always excited for that."</p><p>"What are you excited about?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"Oh you know, more time to spend with Claire. We're dating for about five months now."</p><p>"Yeah, we slept together after you suddenly asked me out when we had our first kissed. I still remember that song playing while it was our night shift." Claire smiles.</p><p>"Got to admit though, Claire is truly amazing in bed, and a good kisser."</p><p>"We're at work, Jared, shush."</p><p>"Is it required in a relationship to have sex?" Shaun asked, "Because I haven't kissed Neil on his lips yet."</p><p>Claire and Jared paused and looked at their friend. Claire blushed and stutters, "W-what, no, Shaun! It's a two way thing, if both of you are ready and okay with it, then it's okay. But there's no need to rush!"</p><p>"Also, Murphy, no offence, but you haven't kissed... Dr. Melendez in the lips? Not yet? So it's technically going to be your first kiss."</p><p>"Does kissing on his cheek counts?" Shaun asked, "Neil and I do that all the time."</p><p>"In a sense... no it's not?" Claire answers, unsure if that counts as well.</p><p>"What does it feel like when both of you had your first kiss?" Shaun asked, "Epecially when after Jared asked you out, both of you went to now have sex, skipping the date and courtship parts."</p><p>"Okay, Shaun... I think it's best not to mention our sex life here." Claire nervously laughs, "But to answer your question, well it was like the world around me suddenly slowed down, and all I could think of was Jared."</p><p>"As for me, I felt so relieved and happy at the same time. It was breathtaking, adding the fact that -" Claire suddenly covers his mouth, knowing what Jared was about to say next.</p><p>The moment Jared promises to stop talking, Clair coughs and replied, "The point is Shaun that based on our experiences, this is not something all people felt the same. Many have different experiences when it comes to their first kiss."</p><p>Shaun looks at them as Claire continues to explain, "So, I suggest if you want to initiate, maybe let the moment hit you. If you have this feeling that it's now the right time, then go for it."</p><p>"The kiss or the sex part?"</p><p>Jared laughs, "Oh my God, Murphy!"</p><p>Claire glares at Jared and sighs, "The kiss... the sex part though... you should talk to Neil about that so neither of you get uncomfortable when that time comes."</p><p>"How do I know if that time comes?"</p><p>She pats Shaun's shoulder, knowing that it's probably best for him to figure it out on his own, "Depends, both of you will know if that time has come."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Neil saw the three of them arrive at Marcus' office. He smiled mainly at Shaun which the omega answered with a small wave. Though he noticed Jared smirking at him while Claire was smirking. Neil suddenly got chills at those two, whatever they talked about with Shaun, he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Audrey was beside him as he playfully bumps his arm with her elbow.</p><p>"See something pretty, Melendez?" Audrey smirks.</p><p>"Ha, ha, Audrey."</p><p>"Good to see that the three of you got a well-deserved rest. Because, two of you are going to work with two celebrities, one is a competing gamer, that Dr. Melendez and I will handle, and one is a famous youtube gamer, which Dr. Lim is in charge of." Marcus announced which made Jared and Claire smile at the opportunity.</p><p>"From the looks of it, they are pretty famous, huh?" Claire points out.</p><p>"Well, one competes internationally, the other is a very famous YouTuber. Anyways, I made strips that has Dr. Lim and Dr. Melendez' names." Marcus then extends his hands, holding a small box with three strips of paper.</p><p>The three of them grab one strip of paper and open it instantly. Claire was the only one to sigh since hers was blank, "I got the blank strip."</p><p>"I got Dr. Lim's name." Shaun said as he shows his strip.</p><p>"I got Dr. Melendez." Jared also showed his.</p><p>Audrey smirked as she pats Neil's shoulder, "Aw, don't worry, I'll make sure Shaun works and that no one would suddenly pounce him."</p><p>Neil glares at the woman beside him, "Thanks for making me worry more."</p><p>"Aw, I'm just teasing you." Audrey smirks as she walks towards Shaun, "Let's go meet that patient of ours."</p><p>"What about Claire?" Shaun look at Claire, who also wanted to ask as well.</p><p>"Well, you'll be attending to Dr. Coyle. I'll page him and tell that you'll be with him for a while, ." Marcus said.</p><p>"I guess." Claire shrugs, "Anyways, have fun Jared, you too, Shaun. Work hard, because we wouldn't want our second boss here to flip out."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll work." Shaun said as he follows Audrey outside towards their patient.</p><p>Marcus then clears his throat, earning the attention of the three, "Anyways, you should all go now to your respective assignments. Also Dr. Melendez, may I remind you that your patient is aware of Shaun because of the video."</p><p><em>'Ah shit.' </em>Outside, Neil was calm and collected, Marcus may know that he might not be affected.</p><p>But Marcus is a married man with an omega woman as her wife. He sympathizes what Neil is feeling right now, especially with Shaun's growing popularity. But dear Lord, the man is nuts. Oh he's not a person to believe in gossips. But his nursing staff, along with Jessica would always notice how Neil was ready to shed some blood just to win Shaun's hand. Yes, he's like that when he was also in his prime. I mean, his wife was an amazing woman. She's smart, beautiful, cunning, and would always make Marcus nuts to her stubborness. That's why Marcus courted and married her in the end.</p><p>Now that he's a married man, he shares his sentiments to Neil. However, he's also at the point where he cringes when he also acted like that before.</p><p>"Alright, off you go, Claire. Neil, play nice, I don't want to handle any paperwork complains about you. Jared, watch him please - wait nevermind I'll just ask the nurse to watch both of you, while I handle some stuff." He mentally slapped himself when he forgot that Jared is also an alpha, dating a beta woman, who is also his colleague, who also works at this hospital. Heck, he may have to babysit two easily jealous alphas.</p><p>He then watches as the three of them exit his office heading to their assignments. Marcus sighs as he rubs his temple, <em>'Mental note, ask my wife how she handled me when I was like this. I might need her lesson in the near unforeseeable.'</em></p><p>He'll have to text Isabel now and check it later. He's got some serious throwbacks and laughs coming from her if she were to call right now.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Jack Smith." Audrey greets as she and Shaun enters the room, "I'm Dr. Audrey Lim and along with me is Dr. Shaun Murphy."</p><p>"Wait? Shaun Murphy? The guy that saved a kid back in the airport?" Jack smiles as he looks at the young man beside Audrey, "Nice to meet you. Big fan, used to be a med student before going to a YouTube career."</p><p>Shaun awkwardly waved at the man. However, they slightly jumped when Jack suddenly groans in pain, mainly focusing on is on his abdomen.</p><p>"Shit this hurts so bad." Jack winces, "Anyways, I sometimes had body pains and I feel nauseous. There are times I vomits as well."</p><p>"It migh be from the gallbladder, pancreas, or your appendix." Shaun pointed out, "Also, you seem to be jaundiced as well."</p><p>"So...?" Jack asks in which then replies.</p><p>"We'll run some tests to see the cause. Then if it's as serious as we thought, then we might need surgery to remove that issue."</p><p>"Okay." Jack said as he lets out a painful laugh, "Ah God, if I wasn't in pain, I would have loved to talk with Dr. Murphy here."</p><p>Audrey then felt her phone vibrating.</p><p>"I'm sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk later." Audrey then turns to Shaun, "Can you handle the tests, Shaun? I'll check on something. I'll come back to you later, and I'm sure the nurses would be happy to assist you."</p><p>Shaun nods, "Okay."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Marcus suddenly leaves him and Jared to checking their patient, Bobby Ato. As much as he wants to leave the room right now and let Jared handle the diagnostics, he was basically ordered to assist his resident (much to Neil's dismay).</p><p>"I've heard about this doctor who saved the kid's life in the airport." Bobby suddenly said.</p><p>"Ah yes, Dr. Shaun Murphy. He's a colleague of ours, but he is currently assigned to another patiend." Jared was the one to reply.</p><p>Neil mentally face palms when the other alpha beside him stated Shaun's name.</p><p>Bobby chuckles as he looks at Neil, since he's an alpha as well, he knows how they act, "Well, he is amazing. Plus, I've heard to some threads online that this dude is amazing."</p><p>Oh Neil read those threads (secretly) in his free time. Yes, there are complimeting ones, the vulgar, flirty, and perverted comments however were instantly reported and emailed to the administrator of those sites (Neil made sure of that, he's protective).</p><p>"Heh, that dude's got some serious balls to work here. Dr. Murphy just proved that he's got some game plan." Bobby said, "I have some major respect to him."</p><p>"Well, that's good." Neil monotonously replies, "He's a surgeon and your're a gamer."He made sure that Bobby didn't hear his last statement.</p><p>"Um, okay, we'll prepare some of the test. I'll just escort Dr. Melendez somewhere since he is also needed somewhere."</p><p>Neil didn't wait for any reply as he was the first one to go out, with Jared following him.</p><p>Jared noticed that his boss was pinching his nose, "Hey, you know I can relate to that dilemma of yours, right now."</p><p>Neil didn't reply, arguing with him would just mean losing, "It's like everyone here is wants Shaun's attention."</p><p>"I know, Dr. Melendez. I would always experience that when Claire is with other people that openly flirts at her." Jared replies, "But she's a tough one and doesn't take anyone's shit. We talked about that and I trust her. However..."</p><p>Neil suddenly saw Jared smirking at him, "Maybe you're like that because Shaun hasn't kissed you in the lips yet?"</p><p>"Of course not." Neil instantly denies, "I just easily get jealous and I need to work on it."</p><p>"Yeah." Jared nods, "Listen, Shaun told Claire and I about how you two met. It's just some unfortunate circumstances that both of you separated without any word. It left you distraught. I'm just guessing that you had feelings for him when he was just a teenager."</p><p>Neil looked away and didn't meet Jared's gaze when he said that.</p><p>"Your self-control is commendable and I respect that. But after those events, you're afraid that Shaun will disappear again and you don't know what you would do if that happens."</p><p>Jared didn't wait for Neil's reply and said, "I'll do the diagnostics, Dr. Melendez. Maybe you should get some fresh air or talk to someone."</p><p>Jared took his leave, while Neil stood there, thinking about what his resident just said.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun went back and told Audrey about the results. With her approval, they both told Marcus about what they're going do to which their boss agreed. The two of them proceeded to tell Jack and they saw him in his bed watching videos on his phone. They gave him painkillers to avoid any pain in his abdomen.</p><p>Jack noticed the two of them entered and smiled, "Well, there's my two amazing doctors."</p><p>Audrey chuckled while Shaun was impassive.</p><p>"Well, Jack, base from the results. We found gallstones in your gallbladder." Audrey proceeded to explain and that he needs an open gallbladder removal, along with the risks as well.</p><p>Jack smiles, "It's okay, I understand the risk. It's just stupid that I was once a medical student but forgot to take care of myself."</p><p>Audrey smiles, "We'll take care of you. In any moment, you'll be back entertaining in YouTube again."</p><p>"Yeah... by the way, may I ask a favor? May I have the opportunity to talk to Dr. Murphy?"</p><p>Audrey looks at Shaun, "You okay with being alone with him for awhile? W did say that he'll have the surgery in a few hours. Most of the operating rooms are still in use."</p><p>"It's okay." Shaun nods.</p><p>"Good." Audrey pats his shoulders, "I'll call you when it's time so we could prep."</p><p>Audrey left the room, leaving Shaun and Jack alone. The omega noticed him smiling, "You can sit." He chuckles.</p><p>Shaun nods as he took a chair nearby, and sat beside him. He was an alpha, but he had this calming scent around him. Even if it seemed to ease Shaun's nerves, it was still different from Neil's.</p><p>"So..." Shaun began, "Why did you leave medical school?"</p><p>Jack softly laughs, "Wow, that's one straightforward question. I like it... well..." He paused, "It's stupid but my parents are both doctors."</p><p>"It must be nice, both your parents are in the medical field." Shaun replies.</p><p>"Yeah. But at the same time they're not. Ever since I was born, they would say that I'll become a surgeon."</p><p>It was silent for a few moments, then Shaun spoke, "But you seem sad thinking about it right now."</p><p>"I do. My parents were so controlling. They only wanted me to become as a surgeon, not anything else. I was forced to memorize every medical books when I was a child." Jack sighs, "Then one day, it became hard. I wasn't happy, I didn't had any freedom. I wanted to say something but I was afraid to say anything. So I let my parents strangle me with their expectations. I didn't enjoy much in life."</p><p>Shaun looks at Jack as he waited for what he was about to say next. It reminded him a bit of himself, his father always questioning his condition, and to why he acts like that, an abnormal child he says. He doesn't understand it at first, but as he grew, he did. His father would always force him to act normal or he would be punished. Just like what happened to his rabbit. Shaun suddenly acted out of hand, got kicked from is school, and his rabbit died.</p><p>"Then one day, my sweet omega boyfriend, who is an owner in a cafe near his place. I would always come to his cafe when I'm stressed. We talked and he introduced me to games, mainly Call of Duty... that's where I knew I was good at it. I grew close to him and I told him about it. Rowan didn't judge me like the others when I told them that I didn't want to be a surgeon. He made me strong to stand up against my parents." Jack's tears suddenly fell and he immediately wiped it out.</p><p>"When I reached my second year, I told them I didn't want to do this anymore. That I was tired of being someone I'm not. They didn't took it well, and when I refused to change my mind. They threw me away, kicked me out and told me to never show my face again."Jack sighs, "I went to Rowan and he was kind to let me stay. He was also the one who pursued me to continue this, and her I am."</p><p>"Rowan seems nice." Shaun nods, "Where is he? He didn't visit you."</p><p>"He died. Three years ago, a drunk driver suddenly hit him while crossing the street. It was broad daylight that time and the sign stated that it was time for pedestrians to cross." Shaun then saw Jack caressin a ring in his pinky, "I was about to propose to him. But I was scared to ask. The moment I was about to ask him, I got a call from the hospital... He didn't make it. After grieving, I continued being a YouTube gamer, because it was my only connection to Rowan."</p><p>"Then one day, years after his death. My parents suddenly emailed me this video, your video. But their message fucking made me pissed. They point out that an autistic male was able to become a surgeon, while I became a failure to my family. I was angry at first... angry at you. My parents used your video to belittle me."</p><p>Shaun flinches when Jack looks at him. Yet the omega couldn't see any malice emitting from his scent, and his eyes seemed sad, "But when I watched you... I was inspired. It's not about being a surgeon or being famous, but it's because you do something for other people. You saved a boy's life when I could see the doctor present beside doubting you. I even read some comments that you initiated it, you didn't wait for anything, Dr. Murphy. Knowing you, recognition was not what you wanted, you just pointed out facts and noticed an anomaly."</p><p>"The boy had a pneumothorax." Shaun replied, "The doctor made a mistake of blocking the wound on his neck."</p><p>"And you're the only one who noticed it Dr. Murphy, and you corrected him without any one telling you." Jack smiles, "I chose to be a gamer not mainly for the income. But because I love playing games, and that I love to entertain. Rowan would always laugh when I do something stupid in my games."</p><p>Rowan paused, then said, "Tell me, have you ever been in love?"</p><p>"Yes, he's a doctor here, and my partner." Shaun replies, "He's arrogant, but a great surgeon. He is what they say "cheesy" because he gives me nicknames and treats. But he comforts me when I'm sad and overwhelmed. We hold hands, kiss cheeks, and hug sometimes."</p><p>"So you haven't you know... kiss on the lips and make out - I mean have sex?" Jack asks.</p><p>"N-no..." Shaun replies, "But I did study on how kissing works and the muscles needed. Though I've watched how sex works during my time as a medical student."</p><p>"Yeah, God, that was embarrasing." Jack chuckles, "Anyway, about that dilemma of yours, the first kiss and first time. It's all about timing and instigation that is required by two people not one."</p><p>Shaun didn't say anything, which made Jack let out a soft laugh, "Knowing your reaction, you must have not said anything, letting your partner initiate it? Well it's okay, but there are times that you have to be forward as well. You have to be brave to do this, you talk to your partner, you initiate and he initiates as well. Don't be like him who was afraid... afraid to stand up to my parents, and afraid to take to take that chance to propose to Rowan."</p><p>"I don't know when the time is right. I am not an expert in reading cues." Shaun replies.</p><p>"No one truly knows when it is Dr. Murphy. It's also a leap of faith, or if you base it on Schrodinger's Cat."</p><p>"So I tell him or I do it to him, then talk?" Shaun asks.</p><p>"Try the kiss first, because sex is something that can only happen if you are comfortable enough. Just try something small first, initiate through testing the waters."</p><p>"That's a good advise, Jack. Thank you very much."</p><p>Jack smiles, "Thank you as well. I really admire what you did back there and I respect you. You proved to everyone that everyone could become someone they want. They just have to work hard. Just like how you suddenly remind me of Rowan..."</p><p>"Do you miss him?"</p><p>"All the time. There's not a single day that I forget him. That's why you make sure to spend your time with your love ones."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Claire enjoyed being under Dr. Coyle. By the time she arrived, she was welcomed with open arms and they went to a patient. Throughout the time, Matt would always ask for her medical opinion. It was fun at first, but when she looked at his eyes all of a sudden, she shivered.</p><p>Dr. Matt Coyle was a handsome and intelligent alpha. It was truly commendable that he works here in St. Bonaventure. However, the shivers that Claire experienced wasn't what she always experienced with Jared. When it comes to Matt Coyle, it was like her skin was being touched all of a sudden, she felt disgusted and terrified.</p><p>When they gave a diagnostic to their patient, Matt Coyle suddenly went towards her and whispered, "Good job, Dr. Browne."</p><p>Claire felt that breath of his touching her ear, along with his finger which touched her arm. It sends shivers to her spine and she didn't like the feeling. Then her eyes widen when she felt that scent, pheromones. It was subtle but Claire was able to detect it.</p><p>"T-Thank you." She let out a smile, but still stuttered. Claire didn't want to sound rude. But she didn't appreaciate what Matt did to her.</p><p>The moment the two of them left and Matt went somewhere to handle something, Claire suddenly collapses near the nurse's station. Thankfully, the nurses there were kind to help her stand up all of a sudden.</p><p>Claire didn't know what to do. But she doesn't want to tell Jared. Yes, she could handle herself, but if he finds out about it...</p><p>She knows that it might endanger his career as a surgeon.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Claire was having drinking her refreshments when she suddenly ran into Shaun. They didn't bump into each other, but she needed some company right now.</p><p>"Hey, Shaun." Claire smiles as he greets him.</p><p>"Hello Claire." Shaun nods.</p><p>"So... what you up to?"</p><p>"I just did some tests to our patient and was about to go to Dr. Lim. Then I ran into you, which is also okay." Shaun replies.</p><p>"That's good. Seems like you're having fun." Claire smiles, but it seemed forced.</p><p>"Are you also having fun, Claire?"</p><p>Claire paused and thinks of an answer. She didn't want to tell what happened, but at the same time, she doesn't want Shaun to suddenly become a victim.</p><p>"Yeah... it's still fun, I guess."</p><p>"Okay." Shaun nods as he takes his leave. But before that, Claire suddenly called him, which he turned his head to face her.</p><p>"Hey, be mindful about Dr. Matt Coyle... he's a bit pushy to be with."</p><p>Shaun takes the warning in consideration. By that simple statement, he knew that this man was not someone that the young omega would be okay to meet with.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun first went to Audrey to tell that he was going to Dr. Glassman first. She nods and said that she'll page him if the surgery were to occur any moment. The omega quickly walked towards Aaron's office. The moment he arrived, he knocked on the door and saw his guardian doing some paperworks.</p><p>"Shaun, pleasant to see you here. Shouldn't you be having lunch right now?" Aaron asked as he sets his pen down.</p><p>"I wanted to ask some questions."</p><p>"Alright, I'm all ears."</p><p>"First, is our Saturday scheduled dinner still going to happen. I heard that you are going to attend some important business.</p><p>Aaron smiles, "It's alright, Shaun. Our scheduled dinner still continues. It's just a few hours, and I'm sure Dr. Melendez will enjoy your company before you spend time with your old man."</p><p>Shaun nods, "Good, good, I enjoy Neil being with me, but I also enjoy being with you as well."</p><p>"Alright, what's your next question?" Aaron said as he drinks water from his cup.</p><p>"How does one initiate a kiss? Or even in sex?"</p><p>Aaron suddenly spits his water and coughs. Thank God that he didn't spill it on his papers. But he still dreads this topic. Yes he discussed to Shaun about the birds and the bees. Yet he had to be extremely detailed for the omega to understand. It was educational for Shaun, but it was awkward as hell for him.</p><p>"Um..." Aaron coughed, "I understand the kiss, but sex? Haven't I told you about the birds and the bees?"</p><p>"Yes, but Neil hasn't kissed on the lips, nor did he showed signs that he wants to have sex with me."</p><p>"Okay... um... well, from what I've heard from everyone, especially from you and Neil, both of you are about one montah and three weeks in a relationship correct?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, maybe Neil just doesn't want to overwhelm you all of a sudden. Those who are close to you know that you are not that comfortable with physical contact, especially Neil. Maybe he's afraid that you might react in a bad way and it might drive you away from him."</p><p>"I am comfortable with Neil touching me. He shouldn't be scared to try."</p><p>"Well, you know that he held back when you were just a teen. Dating you right now made him and you happy. Because of that, he makes sure that it goes smoothly. Most couples are afraid to initiate at something because they're afraid to hurt their partner. That's why it's best to talk to Neil about this." Aaron said.</p><p>"I might say something unecessary, Dr. Glassman." Shaun replies, "I talk too much, I'm straightforward -"</p><p>"And Neil loves that about you. That man may hide it, but he looks at you when you suddenly explain detailed descriptions about your patients. Yes, he scolds you, but compliments you at the same time."</p><p>"True." Shaun nods, "Alright, I'll talk to him."</p><p>"If it doesn't work, I'll give him a shovel talk."</p><p>"No thank you, Aaron. I don't know why, but when you one time talked to me about sex, and when I found out that you talked to Neil, I felt some discomfort, but it's not bad?"</p><p>"Oh, that's called embarrasment, my boy. Conratulations on experiencing it. Now run along before I do it again."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun already finished the surgery with Audrey. With the patient still unconscious, she gave him a break while Shaun waits for another assignment. He'll talk to Neil later regarding their relationship since they're still at work. He was walking so fast and when he reached a crossroad path in the hospital, Shaun suddenly bumps into someone and he almost fell. But a hand caught him in his waist, supporting him from falling.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>Shaun noticed that the one who caught him was Dr. Matt Coyle, the doctor that Claire is working with right now, "Dr. Coyle, you can let go now."</p><p>The omega had already stood up, but he noticed that Matt's hand was still in Shaun's waist, "Thank you for catching me, but I must insist that you let go now."</p><p>This wasn't Neil's hand, he was getting uncomfortable. Shaun wants this doctor to let him go right now.</p><p>"Now, now, no need to get feisty. You fell all of a sudden and I'm just making sure I support you."</p><p>"And I appreciate it, but please let go." Shaun tries to fight off, but the grip in his waist were tight. He tried the calming techniques that Neil taught him if he were to feel anxious. But right now, he didn't enjoy this man touching him.</p><p>"Oh, but I want to talk to you, Dr. Murphy. I am impressed by what you did back there. How about we eat together at the cafeteria, my treat and as an apology gift for bumping to you."</p><p>"N-no thanks. I promised Dr. M- Browne and Dr. Kalu that I would join them today." He tries to lie. Shaun already wants to get out and find somewhere quiet to think and to calm down.</p><p>"I insist, so I suggest -"</p><p>"You suggest what, <strong>Coyle?" </strong>Shaun gasps when he saw Neil standing near them.</p><p>The omega wanted to scream, but his voiced remained shut. Because he saw Neil's gaze right now. He was not impressed. Neil is angry.</p><p>Neil was finding Shaun so they could spend some time together. Though, he knew that Claire and Jared would join them too. So he doesn't bother it much because they have their own way of spending time, as long as he gets to have some time with Shaun as welll.</p><p>When he took a turn, he heard Coyle's voice along with a shaky voice that belonged to Shaun. His eyes widen when he recognized that voice. Neil quickens his pace and was able to see that his beloved is feeling uncomfortable with how Matt was treating him. He felt rage and wanted to pounce the man. But Shaun was there and he didn't want to add anymore discomforts if Neil suddenly acted out violently.</p><p>"<strong>Let him go, Coyle, or you'll regret it.</strong>" The alpha instincts inside of him got out and it reflected in his voice.</p><p>Coyle immediately complied and let Shaun's hips go. The omega almost stumbles but he was able to catch himself from falling.</p><p>"<strong>Now, fuck off before I change my mind.</strong>" Neil was calm when he said that, but his tone showed fury and rage that made Matt quickly walk away from the two of them.</p><p>The moment Matt was completely out of their sights, he sighs and calms himself down. Neil doesn't want Shaun to suddenly feel overwhelmed, especially when he used his alpha tone.</p><p>When he finally calmed down, he looked at Shaun and saw the young man shaking. Neil felt guilty, he should have arrived as quickly so Shaun wouldn't have to experience the bullshit that Matt gave.</p><p>"Shaun... I'm so sorry if I didn't make it in time. I should have been -"</p><p>He didn't get to say another word when Shaun suddenly hugs him. Neil found a nearest seat and urged for the two of them to sit down. Now with a decent height (Neil was a bit smaller than Shaun, so it was really hard to comfort him right now), the young omega burried his face onto Neil's neck. Shaun hugged him like there was no tomorrow. The alpha returned the hug and noticed that he was still shivering.</p><p>"Y-you're here... you're here..." Shaun whimpers, "Y-you're here..."</p><p>Neil guessed that he wasn't the only one afraid of being separated as well.</p><p>"Yes, Shaun, I'm here. I got you." Neil replies while comforting his beloved omega. He caresses his hair, kissed the side of his head, and let out a bit of his pheromones. A reminder that Neil is with him and that his scent is proof of it.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I-"</p><p>"None of it is your fault, I promise." Neil continues to caress Shaun's hair and letting the young man scent his calming pheromones.</p><p>He can't blindly attack Coyle all of a sudden, as much as he already had a plan to hide the body. Right now, Shaun needs him and is still overwhelmed. Thank God that his surgery is finished and he's practically done for today.</p><p>He'll first have a serious word with Marcus himself after he calms Shaun down.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Marcus for the first time, predicted that Neil would suddenly barge in his office. Of course he already expects it, he needed someone to tell his woes. Him and Jared are the only taken alphas that were close to Neil. Jared must have talked to him already, but it seems that it was still not enough</p><p>But when he focused on Neil's expression, and the scent that he began emitting right now, Marcus instantly knew what was going on.</p><p>Someone made Shaun uncomfortable.</p><p>"I want you to explain calmly the details." Marcus said.</p><p>"Fucking Coyle happened." Neil hissed, "He put his hands on Shaun's waist and made him uncomfortable, Marcus. He's overwhelmed and scared! If I haven't intervened, that bastard would have made things worse!"</p><p>"His hands are on Shaun's waist, plus he made him uncomfortable? Where is Shaun now?" Marcus asked, he tried to keep his voice neutral and calm, becausse he needs one calm and sane alpha to assess the situation.</p><p>"Shaun is at my office right now. I bought him a milkshake and an apple to calm him down. I arrived at the scene and I heard Coyle talking to Shaun, but he was whimpering. I quicken my pace and saw that asshat holding Shaun's waist and even harrassing him! That fucking bastard! I swear I'm going to kill him!"</p><p>"Neil, calm down, I'm going to investigate this." Marcus tries to calm Neil down.</p><p>"I'll calm down if that bastard gets the hell away from, Shaun, Marcus. Mark my words."</p><p>"And I'm sure I'll mark that on my note pad." Marcus joked which earned a glare from Neil, "Alright we'll get to the bottom of this but I want you to -"</p><p>The door slammed open and the two of them saw a nurse barging in. They noticed that she was breathing heavily, noting that she may have ran towards here</p><p>"Dr. Andrews, Dr. Melendez, we need you right now. Dr. Browne isn't feeling great and Dr. Kalu suddenly assaulted Dr. Coyle."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Claire sighs as they finished the rounds for today. She was about to leave and wait for Jared in the locker room when suddenly, someone pulled her hand towards an empty room. She turned and saw Matt confronting her.</p><p>"Claire! Just the beautiful woman I wish to see." Matt grins, "Anyways, I'm free for tonight, how about we -"</p><p>"No." Claire immediately declines, "I have to meet up with Dr. Kalu, I'm sorry but I have to go -"</p><p>"I insist, Claire. It's not everyday I get to spend time with someone like you. Come on, your plans with him can happen anytime. Why not spend with me today?"</p><p>Claire tested the grip and noticed that it was a bit tight. She doesn't like this, but she doesn't want to let this man get away with it, "I'm sorry but I really have to go."</p><p>"I must insist <strong>that you come, Claire</strong>." Her eyes widen when she noticed the change of tone, "It will be fun, I promise."</p><p>"P-Please let go, Dr. Coyle." She fights off the grip but he was too strong, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested.</p><p>"You fucking stop <strong>right now</strong>." He now glares at Claire, but she still fights back, <strong>"</strong>Fucking bitch, I told you <strong>to stop whining!</strong>"</p><p>Claire didn't know what happened but she felt a sting in her face and she fell on the floor. The next thing that happened is that the door suddenly opened and a figure dashed and pinned Matt on the wall.</p><p>"J-Jared..."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Jared was done with his rounds and after a successful operation with Dr. Melendez, he finished some of his job and now walk towards the locker room to pack and wait for Claire. The moment that he arrived at his designated floor however, a concerned nurse called him and said that Dr. Coyle took Claire somewhere private.</p><p>Jared became worried and followed the nurse towards where he took Claire. The moment he arrived, he saw by the small window of the door how Dr. Coyle suddenly shouted and slapped Claire.</p><p>He slapped Claire... Claire got hurt... Claire... slapped...</p><p>His vision turned red.</p><p>Jared opened the door with a slam and quickly pushed the man on the wall, pining him and restricting his movement. He felt the scent of an alpha pheromone, but it was sick and filled with force submission. Jared growls as he pulls the hem of Matt's shirt, glaring at him straight in the eye.</p><p>"You sick fuck, <strong>how dare you hurt Claire?!</strong>" He growled and continues to pull the shirt out of sheer anger, he was tempted to strangle Matt already, "<strong>You don't fucking deserve to lay a hand on her. Or to even touch a single strand of hair."</strong></p><p>"J-Jared..." He turns and saw his girlfriend, whimpering and slightly crying, his anger quickly fades when he saw Claire crying.</p><p>"Stop... please don't go further than that, Jared..." Claire begged.</p><p>Jared lets go of the man and decided to head immediately towards Claire's side. He noticed the red mark on her cheeks, "Claire, shh, I'm here... I'm here."</p><p>Claire bit his lip as to not let out a sob. She quickly burried herself on his chest. Jared did everything to give her comfort, sending each pheromone to tell her that he's here.</p><p>Jared then saw Neil and Marcus running towards them. He turns and saw Matt already gone. He felt pissed, but Claire mattered more.</p><p>The moment the two of them arrived, Marcus kneeled and checked on Claire, noticing the red on her cheek.</p><p>"It seemed as it's not fatal. Let's just put some ice pack to lessen the swelling." Marcus said trying to keep his voice calm, not wanting to anger the alpha comforting Claire.</p><p>Neil then noticed something, "Where's Coyle?"</p><p>Jared instantly replies, "He must have left when I let that bastard go."</p><p><em>'Shit...' </em>Neil suddenly got a bad feeling. He checked his time and noticed that something. His eyes widen and made a run for it, ignoring Marcus' shout at him.</p><p><em>'Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong...' </em>He truly hoped that he was wrong, but those instincts are eating at him right now. Neil made a run for it hoping that it wasn't what he's thinking right now.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun looked at his watch and saw that it was the designated time for their meet up. After Neil calmed him down, he gently led Shaun to his office, which he let the young man sit in his sofa. The alpha did his best to calm him down, asking to breathe in and out, following his breathing patterns.</p><p>What Shaun noticed next was that Neil took something from his desk and held two beverages and an apple. Neil said that they'll just have their mini date in the office rather in the cafeteria. At least in a room where Shaun can smell Neil' scent, the omega knew that he'll calm down easily.</p><p>When Shaun finally calmed down, Neil told him that he'll report this to Marcus. The young omega knew how much he hated being touched so violently, or the person is not someone he is very much close with. He would only allow Neil, Aaron, even Jared and Claire to be that close to Shaun. Though he was okay when his colleaues would pat him on the shoulder as long as they don't do that when he is not facing them, or when Shaun isn't aware.</p><p>Noticing the time, he stood up from Neil's chair, which was behind his desk. Shaun enjoyed that seat more than the couch since it's like he was there beside the young omega. He then got out and locked Neil's office, since the alpha gave him a spare key to his office (and home).</p><p>But the moment Shaun was about to reach the elevator, it dinged and open, and the young omega suddenly froze. It was Matt who was in the elevator. Shaun was slowly backing away, but a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.</p><p>Shaun was ready to struggle, his instincts and his senses were going haywire. He felt different, the touch is scary. It's not from his guardian, it's not from his friends or close colleagues... especially it's not Neil's...</p><p><strong>"Follow me.</strong>" Matt suddenly whispers and Shaun froze. It was not good for him because he knows that tone. The same tone that any alphas use to show dominance or issue a command.</p><p>Neil used that tone to save him, now Matt is using his to make Shaun follow.</p><p>Shaun wanted to fight the instincts controlling him. That command is directed to him and that tone was making his rational thinking disappear.</p><p>"I... I..." <em>I don't want to...</em> but it couldn't come out from his mouth.</p><p>"<strong>Follow me, and don't make a sound, </strong><em><strong>omega</strong></em><strong>.</strong><em>"</em></p><p>Shaun was then dragged towards a room that was empty. By the time they entered, he was pushed to go further to the room as Matt locked the door and blocked the young omega from escaping.</p><p>"W-why are you doing this?!" Shaun's voice slightly raised, yet it was also shaky. He didn't understand why Matt is going through lengths to do this to him.</p><p>Shaun suddenly felt something that made his skin crawl, but it was not in a good way. He was breathing heavily and quickly as his body shakes. He then remembered what Aaron would tell him when it comes to emotions and feelings. Shaun felt disgusted, not at Matt, but rather, himself. He listened to another command of an alpha that wasn't even courting or dating him. Shaun barely know Matt, yet here he was, unable to fight and was trapped in another alpha's grasp.</p><p>"Well thanks to you, or rather, that mutt of yours, my image is ruined!" Matt growls as Shaun backs himself in a corner.</p><p>He remembered when Claire told him not to go near Matt. Shaun then realized why she warned him, he wasn't the only one.</p><p>"Y-You... hurt Claire..." Shaun said as he tries to calm himself, but the situation he is in right now makes it hard to apply the techniques that Neil taught.</p><p>"I was playing nice to both of you. Claire is so attractive but she's such a bitch for turning down my invitation. Then knowing your "accomplishments"... gotta say, it turns me on." Matt taunts as he slowly closes the distance between him and Shaun, "And someone with autism and an omega, like you, it's easy. I'm pissed at your mutt from ruining my chance to get you and Claire."</p><p>"You don't deserve Claire!" Shaun shouts trying to keep his voice from whimpering, "You don't deserve to be a doctor!"</p><p>"Oh am I, Shaun?" Matt grins as he suddenly grabs Shaun's wrists and held it tight, "What about you? An omega doctor with autism? Do you think that doesn't sound stupid? It's fucking useless if you ask me. Let me tell you this my dear, <strong>you deserve nothing</strong>."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You fucking don't deserve anything if you keep acting so fucked up!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'D-Dad...'</em>
</p><p>This time, Shaun couldn't fight the tears as his breathing became uneven. His chest was rising at an abnormal rate especially since his movement is restricted.</p><p>It made Shaun whimper even more when he felt something wet in his neck. Matt's tongue was suddenly connected on his neck and he shivered in fear and disgust.</p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to fight the grip that Matt had in his wrists. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong... it felt so wrong! He needs Aaron... he needs Claire... he needs Jared... he needs Neil... Neil... Neil... that scent isn't his, that touch isn't his... it isn't Neil's, it isn't secure, warm, and home. It felt so cold...</p><p>Shaun closed his eyes as he tries to fight back. That lick took forever to stop, that wetness felt like a stain that would never go away, ever.</p><p>Matt then chuckles, "You smell like Melendez. He did fucking scent you, <strong>such a slut</strong>. You're becoming a whore now, I'm going to add mine as well... so there would be no one that could take you seriously... not even Melendez himself."</p><p>"N-No... No!" Shaun cried as he struggled violently. His eyes were still closed as he fought back even harder, "NO!</p><p>Shaun then felt light, the pain in his wrist was gone, and that tight space was gone as well. He was scared, he didn't want to open his eyes.</p><p>"Shaun?"</p><p>Wait... that voice is familiar...</p><p>"Shaun?" That voice cried, yet that person wasn't touching him.</p><p>"N-Neil...?" Shaun opens his eyes and saw Neil standing in front of him, his suit crinkled and he noticed his knuckle a bit bruised. He turned and saw Matt unconscious with a bloody nose.</p><p>Neil is here, he's standing there but he isn't coming towards him. Is he embarrased? Is he mad? Matt's saliva was still in his neck, and Shaun noted that the scent of that man is still there.</p><p>"N-Neil..." He spoke, unsure of what to say. But he wants Neil to hug him, but he is afraid that Neil would reject him. "I... I..."</p><p>Shaun then noticed that Neil's arms were extended. His alpha isn't forcing him, nor is Neil forcing himself towards Shaun.</p><p>"I'm here... I'm not looking away from you, Shaun. It's okay, it's not your fault."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's not your fault, Shaun. Our parents, especially dad, is just stupid, because they don't understand you."</strong> </em>
</p><p>That assurance made Shaun felt so relieved. He quickly ran towards Neil, covering his head towards his shoulders and cried. Shaun gripped onto the back of Neil's shirt, knuckles turning white. The young omega doesn't want to let go, nor to not feel Neil's scent. He's afraid that when he opens his eyes or even goes farther from Neil, he'll smell Matt again.</p><p>"I'm here Shaun." Neil soothes him, "I'm here."</p><p>Neil grits his teeth, he was almost too late. He ran as quickly as he can and the moment he reached his office, he knew that it was locked. Neil then went to the elevator, but stopped when he heard someone shouting and he recognized one voice. It was Shaun's.</p><p>He opened the door and saw his omega being pinned by Matt himself. Shaun was fighting, but Neil saw the tongue in Shaun's neck. His vision turned red and all he felt was rage. Every ounce of self control was gone and his alpha instincts took over.</p><p>Neil knew he wa stronger than Matt, so he grabbed the other man by his collar shirt. Knowing that the surpris grab made Matt let go of Shaun's wrist, his beloved aquamarine is free.</p><p>But it wasn't enough. The moment he saw that face, it made him go insane as he saw Shaun so scared. With his free hand, he formed it into a fist and let out every ounce of his fury. He punched the man straight in the nose, the impact must have broken it and led Matt to be unconscious.</p><p>Matt was unresponsive, but it didn't made Neil feel so satisfied. He wants to kill him from ever touching Shaun, who doesn't even deserve any ounce of hell he injured from this sick fuck.</p><p>But when Neil turned and saw Shaun shaking and breathing heavily, he chose to ignore his plot for revenge. Shaun needed him more than Neil's desire to kill the man.</p><p>Neil called his name, he wanted to make sure Shaun would recognize his voice. Neil doesn't want Shaun to remember that when he open his eyes, he sees Neil's rage. He wants Shaun to see that he mattered more and did what's just necessary to protect him.</p><p>"Shaun..." He called once more and Shaun opens his eyes. Neil could only feel guilty. Shaun was still afraid, but not at Matt, but at what he may react.</p><p>Neil will never be disgusted, because he knew that Shaun isn't that comfortable when it comes to contact. But he also doesn't want to force the omega, making him feel overwhelmed even more. So Neil did the safest thing to know that Shaun isn't afraid of him, and that he never blames this sweet young man.</p><p>He extends his arms and gave Shaun one of his softest smile, which he only shows when they're on a date. Neil felt happy when Shaun runs towards him, burying his head on his shoulders.</p><p><em>'I got you, I won't let you go and I'm not going anywhere.' </em>They both don't want to say anything, rather they just let their hugs and caresses do the talking.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Neil and Shaun stayed at the corner as they watch Matt, who was still unconscious, being carried and brought to the ER to treat that bloody nose. A nurse gave Neil an ice pack for his bruised knuckle. The two of them sat at the floor, both of them holding each others hand, and Shaun volunteered to hold the ice for him.</p><p>Shaun was leaned his head on Neil's shoulder, while the alpha did the same and leaned his head on Shaun's brown hair. They were silent, but they prefer silence and each other's comfort. Both of them knew that they need no words for a moment. For Shaun and Neil, their steady breathing and scent was comfort for them.</p><p>The two of them then heard rushing footsteps heading towards them. Neil and Shaun raised their heads and turned to see Aaron coming towards them.</p><p>"Shaun!" Aaron exclaims as he kneels in front of him, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"</p><p>The older man observed Shaun's features and saw that there was no bruise in most of his body. But the Matt's stench and his handmark on Shaun's wrists made him feel heavy with dread and rage. He could recognize Neil's scent on Shaun's since it was more dominating, but from the looks of it Matt did something to try getting his scent off.</p><p>"D-Dr. Glassman.. am I in trouble?"</p><p>"What? No, Shaun, what happened there was not your fault." Aaron assured the young man, "You did nothing wrong."</p><p>"But... he commanded me, his voice was different and I acted upon it. I followed him, I followed his voice." Shaun admits as he looks away.</p><p>"Shaun..." Neil gasps as he kneels beside him and saw those blue eyes looking at him with guilt.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Neil. I... I followed him... I..."</p><p>"Shaun, look at me, please." Aaron begged, "Did you want this?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Did you follow him willingly or is because you're afraid."</p><p>"Afraid."</p><p>"Shaun, you have to understand that an alpha uses that voice in the presence of their beloved. It is to soothe them if their mates ever get in a stressful situation and couldn't control themselves." Aaron pointed out while he's looking at Shaun, like a father would, "That was only used as a last resort if their mates don't calm down. Then they will explain why. What Coyle did was unethical stupid. It wasn't your fault Shaun. You didn't betray Neil."</p><p>Shaun then looks at Neil as the alpha smiles, "I know you, Shaun. The moment I get to know you, and the moment I intervened and punched that bastard. You never liked him. I love you, Shaun. I will fight for it and it won't change."</p><p>The young omega became reassured with Neil. But he then looks at Aaron, "Am I... to you...?"</p><p>"No, Shaun, I could never. I raised you because I accept you and I want you to grow knowing that there are people who loves you." Aaron smiles, "And that includes Neil, your friends, and me."</p><p>Shaun's lips thinned but the older man felt relieved that his ward didn't panic again. Aaron smiled at him as he gently pats his shoulder. Before the older man could stand however, he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. Shaun was hugging him and was letting out a loud sigh, which he assumes was relief.</p><p>"Dad..."</p><p>Aaron stiffens a he heard that word. He remembers Maddie calling him that, but now Shaun is. He only heard the young omega say that one time, and that was when he suddenly after he comforted him in his heat. When he calmed down and started sleeping, this teen suddenly called him "dad".</p><p>Now, it was music to Aaron's ears as he caresses Shaun's hair, "I'm here, son. I'm here</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Marcus quickly called security to carry Matt to a nearby bed to get treated. However, it doesn't mean that he is off the hook that easily. The victims, Claire and Shaun were taken to a room to calm down as neither of them wanted to give a statement. Thankfully, Claire had many witnesses with the harrasment, while Shaun's harrasment and assault was recorded on CCTV. Jared and Neil volunteered to come with Marcus to give their statement, but they made sure that the two had something comfortable in their hands. Claire had a scarf that seemed to be knitted by Jared. He said that it was a gift for today, but he still gave it to her for comfort. It made Claire laugh as it looked a bit weird but it was comfort for her.</p><p>Shaun had Neil's jacket, which was short by a bit bigger than him. But the scent was all Neil's and it made Shaun calm down. He looks at Claire who was also silent as well, and she looked back at Shaun. They both understood what happened to them. Both of them were overwhelmed with emotions and it made them terrified. But those few moments of silence made them calm.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what you have to go through, Shaun." Claire spoke, "You don't deserve it."</p><p>"I'm sorry too, Claire. You also don't deserve it." Shaun replies as he holds onto the jacket that he wears, "You were right, he's pushy."</p><p>"That bastard's pushy he doesn't accept a single no." Claire sighs, "Wanna talk about it? I mean, that guy was flirting and touching me, it was inappropriate and I felt disgusted by his act. Then that happened, he tried to ask me out, but I said no... then he got violent... called me a bitch, and slapped me."</p><p>Shaun was silent, but Claire waited if he were to answer, "He held my wrists. At first he insisted that I go with him... then now, he... he pinned me, almost marked me, and called me names."</p><p>Shaun held his neck, the place that Matt suddenly licked him. He asked for any disinfectants and one of the nurses gave him. He vigorously scrubbed his neck with alcohol after Neil left, leaving a red mark on his neck.</p><p>"I noticed what you did in your neck..." Claire said, trying not to sound pushy.</p><p>"I also noticed that your cheek is still a bit swollen."</p><p>"Dr. Coyle is a bastard." Claire said as she rubs her temples, "Hey, try saying it with me. Say that Dr. Coyle is a perverted bastard."</p><p>"Why would I say that?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"Knowing us, right now. We feel that it's our fault... that we should have fought hard. It's just a way of venting out frustrations. Just try it, I won't shout but I'll vent it out softly."</p><p>Shaun nods as he watches Claire. She inhaled and exhaled some air, showing her irritation and frustration, "He's fucking nuts. He harrassed us, slapped me, and he assaulted you. That guy doesn't deserve to be a fucking doctor."</p><p>She then looks at Shaun, "We don't deserve this, he screwed with us."</p><p>Claire now became silent as she sighs, her chest felt a bit light.</p><p>Shaun then looks away and tensed as he remembered those words that he said, "I... I am not useless... I am not a slut..." Shaun breathes, his words were shaky, but it became firm.</p><p>"I am a doctor! I am a surgeon! He is just lying! Dr. Coyle is just a mean... bastard! He is lying, because I don't love him... I only love Neil!"</p><p>Claire then saw Shaun standing up, and saw his eyes leaking with tears, "He doesn't know me ! He has no right to decide who I am! He has no right to hurt us!"</p><p>He raised his voice as his breathing became uneven even more. Shaun looks at Claire, his friend and another person that Matt hurted, "We don't deserve this... we don't deserve this..."</p><p>"Oh Shaun..." Claire began to cry again, she knew that Shaun is dealing with this even more, and it just saddens her even more. She stands up and offered a hug, which Shaun returned.</p><p>The two of them comforted each other as they let out their tears once more.</p><p>"It isn't our fault, Shaun..."</p><p>"Yes... it isn't..."</p><p>"We're gonna be okay..."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>"What you both did was a violation, Dr. Melendez, and Dr. Kalu." Marcus said as he glares at the two alphas in his office.</p><p>He now finally had the chance to talk to them in private after he dealt with Aaron suddenly barging him. The older man even threatened Marcus to take this case seriously (he really plans to, especially with the strong evidence), and Aaron even had the audacity to pull the "I'm the President of this Hospital and he's my ward" card.</p><p>Yet this is going to have a lot of paperworks because, Jared pinned Matt and Neil punched him hard that he suffered a broken nose. Also, as he looks at the two of them right now, they weren't even afraid. It's like they take pride in assaulting (in self-defence for their mates) that man.</p><p>"The board will have an emergency meeting tomorrow. Aaron is adamant in filing a case, as a President and a Guardian, both for Shaun and Claire's sakes." Marcus sighs, "Aaron said that he'll defend both of your positions at the board, I will too. However, I talked with Ms. Aoki and Ms. Preston about this matter. I got Aaron to agree about this since afterall, you still made a gesture of violence inside the hospital. So as a neutral reward or punishment, you're both suspended for a week."</p><p>Before he could see them smirk, he warned them, "However, you will both file paperworks regarding this event. Pass it by tomorrow, and be neutral. I know you love them and you defended them. I respect that, as a married alpha." Marcus assured them, "But please keep your statments neutral, especially you Neil. You hate paperworks and that just makes it worse if you half ass it."</p><p>Marcus then signaled them to leave as he sighs. Yes, he's mad at what Matt did to Shaun and Claire, especially when he heard and saw those evidences and witnesses. Like Neil and Jared, he would always make sure his wife is safe. He'll quickly finish his work so he could come home and hug his wife with affection.</p><p>(With Jared and Neil)</p><p>"So, any regrets for being suspended?" Neil asks as they walk back to where Claire and Shaun stayed.</p><p>"Me? Hell no, I would do it all the time."Jared replies, "You?"</p><p>"You do know that I do that all the time, but less physical." Neil replied back, "It's just the first time I punched a guy and didn't feel guilty."</p><p>"Wished I did the same though."</p><p>"Yeah, he's already in custody." Neil sighs as he suddenly had the urge to punch the guy again.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>The two of them were silent the moment they got in in Neil's car. Shaun and Claire were given a three day vacation from the events so they could recover and calm themselves. It's a sigh of relief for Jared and Neil, but they knew that Marcus would have to expect a well detailed neutral statment regarding that event, and Neil loathes paperworks.</p><p>"I noticed your neck's red."</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry."</p><p>"Okay." Neil didn't push it, knowing that perverted sick fuck sticked that tongue on Shaun's neck.</p><p>Shaun looks at Neil as he remembered the conversation he had with his patient, Jack.</p><p>"Neil."</p><p>"Yes, Shaun?"</p><p>The omega looked at the man beside him and said, "Do... do you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>Neil suddenly choked on his saliva, "W-what? Shaun?"</p><p>"Wel... it's been one month and all we do is hold hands and kiss on each other's cheek. Plus, with what Coyle did, it just made me think that anyone other than you that is touching me sensually feels so disgusting." Shaun said as he looks at Neil.</p><p>"Of course, Shaun, I would like to have sex with you. But I also want to make sure that you're ready and that you're not doing this out of a heavy emotion." Neil replies as he grasps Shaun's hand onto his,</p><p>"Listen, if we go to that base, I want us both to be clear and ready. I want to remember our first time together doing it not because we faced problems. When we make love, it's because we want to connect even more, not just for comfort, but to also feel each other as well without any worries." Neil smiles as he kisses Shaun's hand.</p><p>"Me too." Shaun nods, "If we both feel okay, I'll gladly give myself to you."</p><p>"I'll give myself to you as well, Shaun. If we're both okay." Neil replies.</p><p>"Although... I am ready to try something right now."</p><p>"Oh and what is -"</p><p>Neil froze when Shaun suddenly kissed him on his lips. The moment Neil recovered, he closed his eyes and savored it as well. The two of them parted as they looked at each other. But Neil initiated once more, which Shaun happily complied.</p><p>Shaun wraps his arm around the alpha's neck as their kiss became heated, Neil puts an arm around Shaun's back, pushing him closer, as a hand rested onto the omega's cheek. Neil tested the waters and nibbled Shaun's lips which the blue eyed omega complied, opening his lips. Tongues were inserted as it danced onto this blissful experience. There was no show of dominance or submissiveness. It's just them savouring the kiss. The two of them parted when the need for air was badly a necessity. However, breathless they feel, it was blissful for both of them.</p><p>"That was my first kiss." Shaun stated still breathless by the kiss, "It felt amazing."</p><p>Neil smiles as he gives Shaun a peck on his lips, "It felt amazing when it comes to you."</p><p>"So... will this also be an everyday occurance?"</p><p>Neil chuckles, "Yep. If I have the chance, I'll surprise you."</p><p>"I may too as well." Shaun smiles as he kisses Neil once more, "Can I stay in your house? I don't want to be alone."</p><p>"Sure." The alpha smiles as they indulge themselves in kisses once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: New Characters hahaha...also play Love Someone By Lukas Graham. Please leave a comment so I can find inspiration to update faster :)</strong>
</p><p>Neil awoke at the sound of his phone vibrating. He looked beside him and saw that Shaun was still asleep on his arms. Last night, they went home late due to a complicated surgery, which Shaun then suggested if Neil wants to stay in his apartment.</p><p>The alpha chuckles as he notices that Shaun doesn't have much stuff, and that his bed only consist of a matress on the floor. Well, Neil didn't mind since he grew up poor and that he's used to sleeping in any places. After eating their take outs and a few conversations, they decided to sleep, with Shaun curling on Neil's chest (he's wearing a shirt fyi).</p><p>Now here he is, the first one to awake, ignoring his phone's notification. Neil caresses Shaun's hair as he watches the young omega sleep. Though he became a bit irritated when his phone began to vibrate once more.</p><p>Shaun then stirred when he now hears the phone vibrating. He slowly opens  his eyes and saw Neil still still staring at him.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning, Shaun."</p><p>The blue eyed omega smiles as he pecks the alpha's lips, which Neil then returns. The soft kiss then fervently became intense, with the alpha going on top of Shaun as their tounges are now included in the kiss.</p><p>The phone vibrates once more and Neil groans. Shaun then checks on his phone and saw that it was already 5:15 am.</p><p>The young omega then looks at Neil who didn't even want to get out of their position, "Should you check your phone? Also, we should maybe get up and prepare."</p><p>"Fine." Neil then kisses Shaun softly in his lips, "This doesn't mean that I'm pissed with the disturbance."</p><p>"I'm sure it's work related." Shaun replies as Neil untangles himself.</p><p>Neil watches as Shaun gets up and went to the kitchen. The alpha then checks his phone for the notification. He notices that it's just Marcus notifying him that there will be new residents that he'll be handling. Two weeks after that fucking jackass almost deflowered his baby doe, Coyle got what he deserved and was kicked out of the hospital. After handling that case, and with Neil finally back to work after sucker punching that guy, he heard from Jessica and Aaron that Coyle's residents are being assigned to different doctors of the hospital. It seems that they'll have a new addition to the team.</p><p>Yet Neil also silently begged that the new resident/s isn't a potential competitor, because dear Lord, he doesn't know how to handle it if his resident is infatuated towards Shaun. Thank God that Jared is taken and very much loyal to Claire.</p><p>As he ponders over the new residents that will arrive under his wing, his nose picked up something good from the kitchen. Neil stands up and fixed the bed before heading to the kitchen. The alpha smiles as Shaun seemed to just mind his business as he prepares a meal.</p><p>"Some of your clothes inside my cabinet." Shaun said as he faced Neil's direction, smiling, "Breakfast will be done soon. It's best to take a bath."</p><p>Ever since Neil would frequently visit and sleep in Shaun's apartment, he would always keep spare clothes here for emergency, even some toiletries are available. The alpha then walks towards the young omega and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>"You know I love you, right?"</p><p>"I know, but right now, your breath stinks."</p><p>"Oh wow, I'm wounded. Insulted by my own boyfriend." Neil chuckled as he pretends to be hurt.</p><p>"I know that you're just being sarcastic." Shaun smiles as he proceeds to chop tomatoes, "I take a bath faster than you. It's best you go first since you're about five minutes slower than me."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Neil gave in as he went to the cabinet to grab a fresh set of clothes, "You always time your baths."</p><p>"It's to keep track so I don't always be late at work." Shaun replies.</p><p>Neil smiles as he enters the bathroom, while also making sure that he doesn't dislocate any of the organized materials. The alpha spent days to memorize some things that Shaun is uncomfortable with. Yet the young man also offered a compromise and not overreact that much.</p><p>But Neil enjoys the organized stuff, and he finds it adorable when Shaun gets so worked up in organizing and arranging.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The moment Neil and Shaun arrives at the hospital, the young omega suggested that he'll visit Aaron first and he'll come back when it's time for their rounds, along with Claire, Jared, and the new residents. Shaun was aware that there was going to be new additions to Neil's team ever since Coyle lost his job and license. Plus Shaun insisted to meet with Marcus to see the new residents. Well, his baby doe said to go, so he complies with the thought of Shaun asking him to stay professional.</p><p>The alpha knocks on the door before entering. Neil enters and saw Marcus along with the two residents assigned to his team.</p><p>"Ah, Dr. Melendez, right on time, I must say. I thought you would be late considering where you were."</p><p><em>'Shit, Jessica must have spilled the beans.' </em>Neil sighs as he closes the door, "I'm here right now, so it counts as a win."</p><p>"Good." Marcus smirks, "Well, of course with Coyle's termination due to his unethical actions, two of his residents are now assigned to your team as well."</p><p>Marcus then points at the two standing beside him. Neil noticed that one is an alpha male and the other is an omega woman, "Anyways, please introduce yourselves to one of our brilliant surgeon, Dr. Neil Melendez."</p><p>The blonde woman was the one who went to him first as she firmly shakes Neil's hand, "Dr. Morgan Reznick, pleasure to meet you, Dr. Melendez. I've researched about your accomplishments and feats here."</p><p>"Well, I'm flattered." Neil replies as he tries his best to look professional.</p><p>The other male then went towards him, he smiled and shaked Neil's hand, "Dr. Alex Park, nice to meet you."</p><p>Neil observed this alpha in front of him, Dr. Alex Park, which he noticed that this man seemed to emit a different scent. From the looks of it, Alex doesn't seem to look like a threat. But Neil was still a bit cautious.</p><p>"Alright, pleasantries aside, it's now time for your residents' rounds. I suggest that both of you, Dr. Park and Dr. Reznick, head out first and wait for Dr. Melendez. I'll have a chat with him."</p><p>The two of them nod as they both left the two alphas alone. Neil then looks at his boss and saw him smiling.</p><p>"So, what are you smiling about?"</p><p>"Oh you'll find out soon." Marcus smirked, "Though one thing I'm happy about is that my wife is pregnant."</p><p>Neil's eyes widens and smiles, "Well, congratulations. I expect that you're going to be screwed starting now."</p><p>Marcus laughs, "It will be a worthwhile experience. Even if let's say I'm already convinced about Shaun, I still aim for that President spot."</p><p>"So, Shaun is now cleared from you judgement?" Neil asks.</p><p>"I'm clear that he belongs here. But he still has a lot to learn, and you, my friend, provide that experience." Marcus nods, "What Coyle did raised awareness to the safety of our staff. Plus Jessica and I did some digging, most of our ex residents came from his tutelage. They said that he also did the same to what Shaun and Claire experienced, yet it became extreme to the two of them."</p><p>Marcus then smiles, "I gave those two because they are not your potential competitors. Dr. Reznick might provide Shaun some company as a fellow omega. Plus, the reason why she didn't experience Coyle's harrasment, because Dr. Park protected her."</p><p>Neil nods, as he felt a bit relieved about Alex, "So they both know, but couldn't report it..."</p><p>"Coyle knew how to hide his tracks well. Plus he threatens them that no one would hire any of them if they all tell a soul. However, he didn't realize that he chose the wrong victims. Two of which has a lover/partner, which became his downfall." Marcus said, "I guess with them under you, both of them don't have to worry about him and would focus on their jobs."</p><p>The other alpha then walks towards Neil and pats his shoulder, "So I suggest you don't get all pissed at Dr. Park. I did a background check on both of them, and he's a married man with a child, though they separated. Although, Dr. Reznick is a bit of a challenge. She's a bit... arrogant, but her skills back it up."</p><p>"Anyways, better meet with your residents now. I'm sure that your two new residents are eager to start working."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Claire, Jared, and Shaun were now at the nurse's station at the ER as they wait for  arrive. The alpha among the three smiled as he observed Shaun and Claire being okay ever since the incident with Coyle.</p><p>Yes, he and Neil got in trouble for suddenly ambushing the man guilty for hurting their precious mates. Jared didn't regret it even if he got a scolding session from Claire. But the cuddling, spending time, and making up for their fifth month of dating was worth it. Plus, Jared is sure that Neil didn't give any jack shit about being suspended as well.</p><p>Marcus did promise them that it won't go in their record since it was justified. Yet that doesn't escape that a resident, and one of their best surgeons acted irrationally inside the Hospital. Plus from what Jared has heard from the nurse's station and from Claire, it was Neil's first time to get into major trouble with Marcus and the higher ups.</p><p>Thank God that most of the board members are married and sympathize with their conflict. Though next time, they won't be lenient if they repeat it again.</p><p>"By the way," Jared called their attention, "I heard that we're getting new additional members in this family."</p><p>"Let me guess, you heard it from the nurses again?" Claire asked as she crosses her arms.</p><p>"Well yeah, though there's an attendee and female doctor involved when they were gossiping at the cafeteria. I just passed by when I heard it." Jared replies, though he is not worried if it's a fellow alpha or beta, or even an omega as a colleague. What troubles him is if Neil will take this well... since the man gets easily jealous.</p><p>"So, any idea who our new residents are?" Claire asked.</p><p>"Neil received a text from Marcus that he'll meet them today." Shaun then interjects, "But I don't know who they are."</p><p>"Huh, so we'll meet the new recruit today." Claire hums, "I hope it's a woman this time. As much as I love hanging out with you guys, it's still different with a female around."</p><p>"I'm okay with either." Shaun replies.</p><p>Jared observed the two of them interact as he is swallowed in his thoughts. With seeing Neil getting easily jealous when it comes to some potential threats, he also wondered if Shaun get easily jealous as well. It was hard to tell, but Shaun is  also human, even if he is a bit different from them.</p><p>The young omega then noticed that Neil is alreading heading towards them. The other two also stared to where Shaun was looking at. Their boss is heading towards them and behind Neil were two of their new colleagues.</p><p>-/-</p><p>"Good morning." Neil greets the three of them as they also nod and gave their respective replies, "So yes, I'll assume that you've heard this from gossips as well after Dr. Matt Coyle's termination in this hospital." <em>Good, because I would have done much worse than a bloody nose.</em></p><p>Neil then saw that Jared was avoiding eye contact, which assumes that he has heard it from them first.</p><p>Neil clears his throat as he points at the two, "Anyways, joining us now are these two, Dr. Morgan Reznick, and Dr. Alex Park."</p><p>Morgan smiles as she shakes her hand with Claire, "Nice to meet you."</p><p>Claire smiles as she returns the gesture, though she could see that the omega woman in front of her is more that what she seems, "Nice to meet you too."</p><p>After Morgan shakes hands with Claire, she then turns at Shaun, whom she noticed has also the same second gender as her.</p><p>Alex the also did the gesture, but he shook hands with the three, "Pleasure to be working along side with you."</p><p>"And of course..." Neil points at the three, "This is Dr. Jared Kalu, Dr. Claire Browne, and - "</p><p>" - Dr. Shaun Murphy." Morgan finishes the name, "Yes, heard about him. From his video of saving a boy's life, and becoming St. Bonaventure's first autistic omega surgical resident."</p><p>Shaun grew a bit uncomfortable about this blonde woman knowing him well. But he didn't take this badly and just stares at Morgan.</p><p>"Looks like you've done you research, Dr. Reznick." Neil replies, flattered yet a bit wary, not because she may be a potential courting threat, rather, it's more of her personality.</p><p>"Well, I've know about Dr. Kalu and Dr. Browne as well. However, Dr. Murphy has some interesting cases while being a resident for almost a year already." Morgan replies.</p><p>Alex sighs a he steps in, "Don't take it personally. She's like that but Morgan's nice."</p><p>Morgan then slowly walks towards Shaun, though she stands at a respectful distance, "Hope to work with you, Shaun."</p><p>Jared and Claire stares at each other, while Alex remained his gaze towards Morgan. Neil tried his best to remain professional, but find this silence suddenly awkward, and that Shaun is looking at him, expecting for the alpha to now initiate working.</p><p>Yet before Neil could interject, Shaun's attention suddenly focuses on Alex himself. The other alpha smiles, "Dr. Shaun Murphy, pleasure."</p><p>"How old are you?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"45 years old." Alex replied, "I'm more of a late bloomer if you're wondering."</p><p>"Well, that's because Alex here is very modest. He was a cop for 15 years before he transferred to medical school." Morgan replied while looking at Alex</p><p>"Well, that seems interesting." Shaun nods as he looks at Alex.</p><p>Now Neil was a bit worried. Okay, finding out about Alex's old is a good one. But it did intrigued Shaun a bit.</p><p>"Well, unlike other people that I've met, you're pretty straightforward, Shaun. I like it." Alex replied, "It's better than going in circles and not going straight to the point."</p><p>"Yes, I find that kind of conversation very confusing and complicated." Shaun nods in agreement.</p><p>Now, Neil knows that Shaun is warming up to him, <em>Holy fuck did Marcus lied to him?</em></p><p>"Alright." Neil clears his throat, "Pleasantries aside, we should now start working. So for now, let's start with Morgan joining Claire, and Alex joining Shaun and Jared."</p><p>Thankfully, the awkwardness ended when two patients were suddenly entered the ER, with two of the team dispersing to each patient.</p><p>Neil then flinched when he noticed a hand holding his shoulder and saw Audrey entering and ready to assist the five residents.</p><p>"I think you don't need to assist, Audrey." Neil said as he saw that the two patients seemed to suffer injuries, they'll handle it."</p><p>"Well, from what I remember the boys are assigned to me." Audrey said as she smirks at Neil. "Stop staring at Shaun, lover boy, and focus on your assigned residents right now."</p><p>Audrey then went towards the men as she oversees what they are doing with the patient. Neil sighs and went toward Claire and Morgan as he observes them as well, though he notices that Alex and Shaun seem to work with each other well along with Jared.</p><p>He sighs as he tries to calm himself and stop from thinking that Dr. Alex Park is another competitor. Shaun is allowed to be friends with an alpha who is years more older. Then Neil remembered that the blue eyed male is nine years younger than him.</p><p><em>'Ah fuck, it is possible.' </em>Neil mentally groans as intrusive thoughts suddenly appeared on his mind.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun, Jared, and Alex were at the MRI doing a scan towards a patient that was assigned to them. Well, it was Audrey's patient, but since the three are with her, they're assigned to scanning. But Shaun already speculated that it might be another patient with gallstones. Just to be sure, Audrey still assigned them to check on it.</p><p>"I think it may really be gallstones." Shaun stated, with the three of them sitting on their respective chairs, waiting for the results.</p><p>"Just to be sure, even if I also agreed with what Shaun had just said a few moments ago." Alex agrees as he stares at the screen with his hand on his face.</p><p>"Then it may just be a somewhat normal case." Jared sighs as he leans at his chair.</p><p>The two alphas sigh at the case assigned to them, while Shaun remained impassive with their reaction.</p><p>Jared then decided that the boredom ends now. Since it might take awhile, it's best to get to know their new member.</p><p>"So, it's interesting that you were a cop before." Jared said to start a conversation.</p><p>"True." Shaun agrees as his attention still remained at the patient that they are scanning.</p><p>"Well," Alex replies, "I guess I was fascinated with how doctors do their jobs to save lives. It was a late calling, but it's still worth it."</p><p>"Having experiences in another profession is very useful to any situations." Shaun said as he looks at Alex, "Plus, I know that not all cops are bad."</p><p>Alex stares at Shaun when he said that. He speculated that this young omega in front of him might have some bad experiences with cops before. Jared also stares at Shaun with a solemn look. It was a reaction they give when he and Claire would find out bits of Shaun's past. They never gave him a look of pity, rather, only a solemn look with a newfound respect to their young friend.</p><p>"Yeah..." Alex replies, "There are just some cops that are complete assholes. Even here, I know we will encounter patients or colleagues that we won't tolerate that much."</p><p>The older alpha then looks down, "Like others, I also found out about your accomplishments at the airport. But then I heard of two cases that you experienced here, even as a resident for 10 months now."</p><p>Jared slightly stiffens when he remembered two cases that Shaun was involved, it was when the young omega was shot, and Dr. Coyle's assault.</p><p>"I guess that some of your events slightly reminded me of cases that I've experience before as a cop." Alex sighs, "I think it also scared me even if we haven't met before. Yet here I see you, regardless of those situations, you still have the strength to go to work, interact with your friends, and stuff."</p><p>"Also, about Dr. Coyle, I know it seems weird but... thanks for bringing him down. But still, you two had to suffer from what he's doing." Alex looks at them, "I already had this feeling that something is wrong with that guy. But I don't have enough evidences to report him. That's why I stick to protecting Morgan. Thank God that she's competitive as fuck, which became a let down to that bastard."</p><p>"He is a bastard." Jared replies, "Well, you still did what you could and protected, Morgan. I also heard that you were one of those that gave statements about him."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, Alex." Shaun replies, "You aren't involved."</p><p>"But still, because of the four of you, I guess other residents won't get to experience it anymore. I commend at your strength to keep on going, Shaun. That some dedication you've got." Alex said as he compliments the young omega.</p><p>"I like being a doctor." Shaun replies, "I like talking with Claire, Jared, and Dr. Melendez."</p><p>"Take pride in that kid. Also, yes, I've heard, especially with Dr. Melendez." Alex chuckles, "That guy seems to be the type to get jealous easily. He was eyeing me when I talked to you all the time."</p><p>Jared laughs, "Oh you have no idea, that will also occur if you're ever in front of him."</p><p>"So you know?" Shaun asked as he tilts his head, blue eyes darting towards him.</p><p>"Well, if I ever want to hear the latest gossips accidentally, some fellow nurses and doctors would suddenly sprout about it." Alex laughs.</p><p>"Should I talk to Dr. Melendez if it makes you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"Nah, I'll handle that, Shaun."</p><p>Now that he gets to interact with Jared and Shaun, he finds them very comfortable to be with, especially Shaun himself. Yes, he's aware of the young omega's predicament, yet he still admired how Shaun got himself this far even with such setbacks. It just proves that he's very much hardworking and dedicated to his job. Plus, he was also one of those that got very worried at the victim of th gunner. Some were more worried about the hospital's reputation, but Alex wasn't one of those.</p><p>He didn't want to share it but when he was an ex-cop, he once had many cases about omegas being brutally raped and killed. One of his guilt was that he met twins, both male, one was a beta and the other was an omega. The beta had aspereger' syndrome and his omega twin reported to him about their mother abusing them. He believed it at first, but the mother came and changed the tide of his belief due to her brilliant acting skills. The moment they suddenly had a call of a middle aged woman killing her children, his blood ran cold when he found out it was the twins who reported to him.</p><p>Shaun reminded him of both the twins he met. Plus, he's heard of his achievements and that this young omega seemed meek and reserved. Yet the staff would say that he has a brilliant mind with a knack of blunt to others. It's not that he'll spoil the kid. But he'll keep an eye towards Shaun. Being a father himself, his instincts were automatic when he now knows that he gets along well with Shaun.</p><p>"Anyways, there's the result." Shaun then points at the monitor.</p><p>"Ah, gallstones, a boring one." Alex sighs.</p><p>"Well, better tell this to Dr. Audrey now." Jared said, "Also, you said that Morgan is competitive?"</p><p>"Oh you have no idea." Alex groans, as much as he does get along with her, it's just she's sometimes insufferable due to her competitive personality.</p><p>"So, her looking at Shaun?" Jared asked.</p><p>"Well, it's either she sees him as another rival, or I don't know, she relates a bit to him as well." Alex shrugs, "I mean she has a point. Omegas are still sometimes being ostracized in the work force."</p><p>"Well I'm sure that these two beautiful people are doing a great job proving it wrong." Jared compliments, "And I'm not being sarcastic, Shaun."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil, Claire, and Morgan are in a focussed in a surgery, which their patient is a male in his late thirties. With Neil leading, he instructs and let the two female residents assist the procedures.</p><p>"You and Shaun are a couple now right?" Morgan suddenly asked, which made Neil's slightly raise his head.</p><p>"Yes." Neil answered as he continues probing the patient, " We're about two months now."</p><p>"That's nice. I have no problem with you two dating. I'm just intrigued with your background story." Morgan replies as she passes a tool to Neil.</p><p>"Well, their love life isn't that private. Most of the staff here are intrigued with Shaun. It just added up when he dated Dr. Melendez." Claire states as she checks the machine.</p><p>Neil sighs as he continues with the surgery, but he then said, "Listen, I admire your skill and toughness as a fellow surgeon. But be subjective at times, Dr. Reznick. You can't always stay on the objective side and think of yourself only."</p><p>Morgan then pauses as she stares at Neil, whom the alpha then replies, "You're not the only one who does background checks. I'm not saying that what you're doing is wrong, there are just times you have to lay off. Especially if your timing is bad. It might cost you a patient's life."</p><p>The alpha then continues on with the surgery. But with what Neil had said to her, it made her think. For now, she'll focus on the surgery, but she'll think about it later.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil was having coffee in the cafeteria after the surgery that he handled with Morgan and Claire. It was rather stressful since after he observed the new recruit, he knew that she was a bit competitive, and had some sharp tongue and insensitive. The look that she gave towards Shaun slightly irritated Neil, but he had to remain professional. But he was relieved when the young omega texted him, saying that he wasn't bothered with how Morgan acted towards him. Neil wanted Shaun to realize that the female omega slightly treats him as a competition, and that Shaun is much raised in a higher pedestal, especially since he has the same second gender as Morgan.</p><p>His thoughts were then snapped when he saw Jared, Shaun, and Alex heading towards the cafeteria as well. Neil's eyes darted at how the three of them were a bit close, especially Alex with Shaun.</p><p>It irked him for Alex to be close with Shaun, however, there was another part of him that noticed that the older alpha wasn't making any effort of advancements towards Shaun. Rather it's just like friends talking to each other on a daily basis.</p><p>Because he was staring that much, he noticed that Alex stared back at him as well. He then pats Shaun and Jared' shoulders and the older alpha points at the direction to where Neil is.</p><p>Though, it made him happy that Shaun was the first one to walk towards him and smiled. Neil made a gesture of holding the young omega's hand, caressing it gently, which made Shaun smile in return.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't Dr. Melendez." Jared greeted as he and Alex then also stood beside Shaun.</p><p>"Done with your surgeries?"</p><p>"Yep. Just some guy with gallstones." Alex shrugs, "Anyways, Dr. Lim said that we should take a break while there it's still quiet."</p><p>The older alpha then stares at Jared, which he then remembers that Alex talked to him about distracting Shaun while he cleared some things with Neil.</p><p>"Anyways, Shaun and I will buy some beverages." Jared replied.</p><p>"Want me to buy yours, Shaun?" Neil asked.</p><p>Shaun gently shakes his head, "No thank you. I'll be fine buying my milkshake."</p><p>Jared and Shaun then left to buy. However, Neil finds it awkward that he's alone with the guy that he thinks as a potential threat. Knowing that Alex was an ex-cop, the other alpha might have noticed Neil's initial reaction. He tried to remain neutral and impassive. But Alex laughs at him as he sits down, opposite to where Neil is sitting.</p><p>"I find it funny on you trying hard not to show that you're threatened about my presence." Alex chuckles, "That's not new to me, Dr. Melendez. I'm a married man... well technically ex-married man, with a teenage son."</p><p>Neil decided to then drop the act, "So you're not interested with Shaun?"</p><p>"Yes, I am interested in him, but hell no, not what you're thinking right now. Plus, the moment I got his scent, it screamed you. Yes, there is still his scent but yours just overpowered it." Alex groans, "Also, when I was introducing myself towards Shaun, don't deny that you subtly released a bit of pheromones to intimidate me."</p><p>Now it was Neil's turn to groan at embarrassment, <em>'Ah crap.'</em></p><p>"Yes I admit that Shaun is a brilliant surgeon. I get to witness his capabilities when we assisted Dr. Lim with the surgery." Alex said which earned Neil's attention, "But I more of look at Shaun as a friend or family. He reminds me of kids that I met before as a cop. Plus he looks young, kinda like my son, so no, I find it very disturbing to date him, no offense."</p><p>"None taken." <em>Ah Thank God! </em>Neil mentally sighs in relief at the thought of Alex being on friendly terms with Shaun.</p><p>"Also, a guy came and greeted Shaun. He asked for directions, but I knew that the guy was flirting."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I was an ex-cop and a father I might add. What do you think?"</p><p>Well in retrospect, when Shaun was a bit uncomfortable with the guy's tone. He took the opportunity to answer the question, while also pointing out that "I'm an ex-cop that is proficient with weapon or no weapon type of confrontation", or he made it clear that the guy isn't worth Shaun's time.</p><p>"I just made sure the guy backs away." Alex smirks, "We can agree with one thing, I don't like shameless flirting that isn't consented. Also, knowing you, there are times you do that. So I'll direct that to those that don't take a hint."</p><p>Neil stares at the older man in front of him, "Are you just trying to get me in good terms to you?"</p><p>"Well it's working." Alex shrugs, "Plus it you won't have to worry about your pretty little head if Shaun is either with us."</p><p>Well he was in good graces with Jared and Claire since the two of them are dating, plus, they treat Shaun like a friend in sibling terms.</p><p>"Also, Shaun suddenly talked about your nicknames to him when Jared suddenly brought a topic about "nicknames".  Dear God, you really are a shameless flirt. You suddenly called Shaun "Baby Doe" right in front of the nurse's station at the ER." Alex suddenly laughs.</p><p>Neil once again groans in embarrassment as he remembers that day. It was an accident since he was pissed when there was a fellow doctor flirting at Shaun. Right in front of the nurses, to prove his point, he called the young omega that nickname so the guy will stay away. Yet it earned him another week of being the main topic of the gossip. Though they agreed that it stays between them and they won't tell Audrey or Jessica</p><p>"Please don't tell Audrey, or even Jessica. That woman doesn't know and it hurts me more if she uses that against me."</p><p>"Not planning too. But seriously, "Baby Doe"?"</p><p>"It's a cute nickname, shut up."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil was surprised when Shaun suddenly asked if he could go for a swim. Thankfully, his house has a pool at the back of his house. So Neil suggested if Shaun would like to stay in his house for the night, he too also kept some spare clothes and toiletries for Shaun if he ever stays again.</p><p>Shaun agreed and also lightens up when Neil mentioned his pool. He didn't try it at first. But there was a patient that told Shaun about something, which he wants to try.</p><p>As they arrive at Neil's home, both of them switched into respective swim wear. The alpha watches what Shaun was up to since it was the first time that the young omega showed any interest in swimming.</p><p>Shaun then dipped his whole body in the pool, letting the temperature adjust to his skin. With a sigh, he positions himself and lets his body float in the water.</p><p>Neil sits at the edge of the pool and watches Shaun with curiousity as he saw the young omega float. He has a front view of Shaun's figure, which his constant motion and proper exercise made him fit and slim. Shaun is really beautiful in Neil's eyes.</p><p>"Not doing any laps?" Neil asks.</p><p>"No." Shaun replies, "A patient explained her experiences in the pool, I want to know what her words meant."</p><p>Shaun then closes his eyes as he lets his body float onto the water. He relaxed along with his body. There was no restraint, no one holding him. Like what the girl said, floating in the water was like being free. You just follow the motion of the waves.</p><p>Neil saw that Shaun had a relaxed look in his face. He remembers that he also does that if he wants to relax in the pool as well. It felt serene to just float and let the water flow. Seeing how Shaun is relaxed made him see every inch of the young omega. The blue color of the water just reminded him of Shaun's eyes, and it glowed onto his skin like a pearl in the sea.</p><p>With a smile of adoration, he too gently goes into the pool. He swims his way towards Shaun and notices that the omega hasn't yet opened his eyes, even if Neil already made an indication that he's beside him. So, Neil gently places his arms towards Shaun's body as he then carries the young omega.</p><p>Shaun opens his eyes and saw Neil carrying him as he swam towards the shallow part, by the wall of the pool. The alpha then gently puts Shaun down as they sat down. Above them was the night sky filled with stars, clear without any clouds. The light in the pool glowed blue and it glistens their skin.</p><p>Both enjoyed the quiet night as they held their hands together.</p><p>"You know, the moment we get up it's going to be cold." Neil chuckles.</p><p>"The pool is heated thanks to you. So I'll be okay." Shaun replies as he stares at Neil.</p><p>Neil noticed that Shaun's blue eyes also glowed blue because of the pool's lights. It just made him remember how much the blue color of Shaun's eyes made Neil breathless as well.</p><p>"I remember that your eyes somewhat glowed when I carried you back then." Neil said as he leans his forehead towards Shaun, which the young omega also returns.</p><p>"The lights must have made it happen." Shaun replies, "Also, your eyes are beautiful as well, like the color of smoky quartz."</p><p>"I guess I'm not the only one with gemstone callings huh." Neil smiles "It seems like you're improving when it comes to flirting, Shaun."</p><p>The two of them kissed but decided to just be as soft as the waters. Again, they savor it once more, even if that sense of passion increases. Shaun was the first to part as he looks at Neil.</p><p>"The scent of mahogany." Shaun breathes, even with such a light kiss, it never failed to leave the young omea as breathless as Neil is feeling right now, "Comforting and home... steady toughness that lets me know you will be the beams supporting me."</p><p>Neil was surprised but smiled at Shaun who seem to describe the alpha from the same wood that they sat on and spend time back then.</p><p>"I don't see anyone I could spend my entire life other than you." Shaun said, "I don't want for us to part ways anymore. I'll work hard so we don't have to."</p><p>Neil caressed Shaun's cheek as he kisses the blue eyed man's forehead, "Me too, Shaun. I'll fight to prove that I also deserve you."</p><p>Shaun smiles as he went to sit in front of Neil. The young omega then leans his body towards Neil's chest, enjoying the warmth that both of them are emitting right now.</p><p>Shaun closes his eyes as he feels Neil's chest, hearing the rhythm of heartbeats.</p><p>Neil then wraps his arms around Shaun as he too relaxes and cuddle in the pool. They'll get up soon, but right now, they'll relax and enjoy each other's warmth.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>"So it's boring paperwork day." Morgan said as she sighs, it seems that for the morning, they'll be assigned to arranging paperworks this time.</p><p>"Well, the moment we become surgeons, we also have paperworks to handle, Morgan." Jared replies as he reads a file.</p><p>"It's just only for a few hours. Just wait for Dr. Melendez or Dr. Lim to pick us up for an assignment." Claire shrugs.</p><p>Both Alex and Shaun seem to be the silent ones as they rather enjoy arranging the paperwork so they could finish quickly. But the two of them made sure to listen just in case they suddenly get called to join the discussion.</p><p>"I want to ask." The group then turned to Shaun, who suddenly sparked a conversation, "I saw a preparation happening downstairs. Plus, some posters are posted in the hospital walls."</p><p>"Oh, it's a charity event." Claire replied after she sips her coffee.</p><p>"Like a birthday party?"</p><p>"Ah no, Shaun. It's more of a formal event." Morgan replies, "From what I've heard, it's a black tie event too."</p><p>"Well, it is for charity, so the money goes into something useful." Claire replied back.</p><p>"Well, it may also involve us being shown and introduced to many influential people out there." Morgan retorts, "So a way to raise money and popularity."</p><p>"Great, a party that has rich sponsors, alcohols, socializing, and dancing." Jared said as he now switches from his paperwork to crossword puzzles found on a newspaper nearby.</p><p>"I don't like parties." Shaun interjects.</p><p>"Well, we need to attend and you need a tux. It's a black tie event." Morgan stated, "Those people who are attending may help your career skyrocket. If you get good graces with them, not only do you get popular, the hospital as well."</p><p>"A win-win on both sides." Alex said as he too joins the conversation, "Plus there's a chance that the hospital might even receive funds from them as well."</p><p>"I don't talk to people that well, I have autism."</p><p>"It's better than you copying what most people do. You know, sweet talking them, being fake and all." Claire shrugs, "I guess just try to mingle the best you can."</p><p>"You'll work on that." Morgan said, "Though she's right, we need to mingle and socialize, introduce ourselves to them."</p><p>"Better make sure I don't get drunk that much huh." Alex said as he leans on his chair, "Tempting if there's also booze there."</p><p>"Talking about the party already?"</p><p>The five residents looked at the door and saw Neil entering the room, "I see that one of you decided to enjoy a crossword puzzle."</p><p>Jared then closes the newspaper and puts it down on the table, "Got distracted."</p><p>Neil then clears his throat to change the topic, "Anyways, yes, all residents are also required to attend to make a donation. Also, there will be people who may be a catalyst for your careers."</p><p>He then looks at Morgan and Shaun, "Anyways, Dr. Murphy and Dr. Reznick is with me for a case today."</p><p>The two omegas stare at each other and neither showed any sign of being against Neil's decision.</p><p>"Dr. Kalu and Dr. Browne, you'll be joining Dr. Andrews for today. Dr. Park, you're assigned with Dr. Lim. Any questions?"</p><p>The five residents all shook their heads. After that, all of them fixed the paperworks and arranged them on a single spot before they left to do their rounds.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>After checking their patient's vitals and leaving the patient to rest and prepare for his surgery in a few hours, Morgan and Shaun left the room. Neil left as he was called to help Audrey on some diagnostics. The two omegas now stayed at the nurse's lounge as they watch their male patient sleep.</p><p>"So Shaun," Morgan calls her attention, "From what others describe about you, they seem to be right. The patient just told what he feels and you're already running out every possible diagnostic there is. I can see why Dr. Melendez is very fond of you."</p><p>Shaun didn't reply, though he conversed onto another topic, "I've heard about you from Claire and Alex. You are a good surgeon, but you're overconfident and a bit arrogant."</p><p>"Well, we have to toughen ourselves up." Morgan said, "We're omegas, so we sometimes get the short end of the stick. Especially you, Shaun."</p><p>"True, just like Dr. Coyle. He said that I don't fit as a doctor here." Shaun said though Morgan could see his body stiffen at the mention of his name.</p><p>"Yeah, that jackass got what he deserved. Alex just did his best so I don't get victimized by him, while I also point out that I don't like to be messed with."</p><p>"You are very tough and assertive." Shaun said, "Unlike me, I still have problems communicating."</p><p>"Well count that as lesson number 1 in communicating. Toughen up, assert that you're an expert and not some clueless dumbass." Morgan said, "Look I like you and I respect you a bit, so I offer this advise as a colleague, a friend, and a fellow omega."</p><p>"Also, the surgery isn't for the next two hours. You can go and do whatever you want before we prep along with Dr. Melendez. I'll just have a drink." Morgan said as she took her leave.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was on his way to his office one more. He had just finished his scheduled surgery, but he still has some paperworks to handle. Though he then noticed Shaun alone in the nurse's lounge. Marcus walks toward the young omega while also making sure that Shaun is aware of his presence.</p><p>"Huh, one would assume that you are looking for Dr. Melendez right now."</p><p>"He's with Dr.LIm, she asked for Dr. Melendez' help for something. So he told us to watch the patient first. Now that the patient is asleep, Morgan went down for a break while I'm thinking about the event."</p><p>"Ah the charity event." Marcus replies.</p><p>"You dress good as always." Shaun pointed out, "Is dressing your best one of the qualities of being a good surgeon?"</p><p>"Well no. I dress to feel good about myself even if they may see me as stylish, arrogant, or even gay." Marcus shrugs, "As long as I like what I wear it doesn't matter."</p><p>"So should I buy a tux?"</p><p>"Well if you don't have one, it's a good start. Plus you're salary is good, I'm sure you can afford one."</p><p>"Well, Morgan said that there will be people who may help me with my career."</p><p>"And the will." Marcus said as he pats Shaun's shoulder, "Listen, it's up to you if  it's either buying a tux or just renting one. Those people there would maybe just be interested in you. So I suggest maybe dragging Neil along so he could help you pick for tonight."</p><p>Marcus then gave Shaun one last pat before heading out. Though he noticed the young omega giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>Then he suddenly remembers that if they were to show any interest with Shaun, they'll have a problem with Neil himself. He forgot to warn Neil about the possible people that might want to mingle with their male omega resident. Since not all hospitals were as accepting as them.</p><p>Yes they were controversial and famous for having a male omega surgeon with mental capabilities.</p><p>He groans and hope that the charity event won't turn into a duel showdown if some shameless flirt were to suddenly challenge Neil for Shaun. As much as the old times don't occur much, the duel battle still exists especially if two alphas are interested in one mate.</p><p>Ah, Marcus prays that one of the sensible alphas close to Neil would talk to him.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Alex was just walking to deliver a test result to Audrey when he saw Neil in the cafeteria table drinking coffee, while he also seem to be sulking. The older alpha arched an eyebrow as he joins Neil, comforting the other alpha to his inner dilemmas.</p><p>"So, you found out that Shaun has to mingle with the people there?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And, it worries you that there are those who want to snatch him from your hands?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"And I can take a second guess that Marcus has warned you to remain professional, and only act like a possesive alpha if it's absolutely necessary?"</p><p>Alex then darted his eyes at Neil's phone and saw the text from Marcus. That guy really did warn him.</p><p>"As much as I hate it when people bombard Shaun, he also needs this as well for his career as a surgeon to grow as well." Neil sighs as he sips his coffee.</p><p>"I'm sure that there are professionals there and won't shamelessly flirt at Shaun. If there are, I can act like a security guard in a suit and just drag the guy out."</p><p>"Shaun also texted me about his tux. He said that he may get a rental."</p><p>Alex then arches an eyebrow knowing the answer already, "Let me guess, you offered to buy his suit?"</p><p>"No, I convinced him to buy a suit and he agreed." Neil replies back.</p><p>"I'm also sure that you'll take him to the place where they sell the best suits, made from rare cloths." Alex smirks when he saw Neil didn't retort back, "You will then also add in a grand if Shaun lacks a bit of money to buy. And don't get me started if you suddenly take stolen shots of your boyfriend in a suit."</p><p>"Wow, I feel so attacked personally, right now."</p><p>"I'm an alpha who also experienced that kind of courting and dating, what do you expect?" Alex chuckles, "Also, have you remembered what I said that his scent also emits you as well. It just means that Shaun accepted the fact that you would unconsciously give his scent."</p><p>Alex then stands up, "That will give them red warning flag to back off. Although, from what I saw, Marcus didn't forbid you from asking him out and be Shaun's event date."</p><p>"Marcus also said that even if I do that, I still allow Shaun to mingle as well."</p><p>"Just act like you're a spawn of Satan and that you're ready to wreck havoc if they wish for hell to happen." Alex sarcastically suggested, which he saw that Neil was taking his joke seriously.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Neil, I didn't mean it literally!"</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>They finish the surgery withouth complications making Neil and his team free for the rest of the afternoon up until the party. Shaun was with Morgan as they remove their gloves and surgical gear. Neil was also doing the same, but is eyes is still onto Shaun, who was still conversing to Morgan about something.</p><p>Morgan along with Shaun finishes throwing their surgery wear. It was the same coversation, asking tips of being tough and assertive, which she answers and doesn't sugarcoat it. Her eyes then darted at Neil, who seemed to be walking now towards Shaun.</p><p>"Well, Shaun." She said, "Hate to cut our conversation short, but I believe there is someone who wants to talk to you."</p><p>Shaun then turns to where she was looking and saw Neil standing in front of him.</p><p>Morgan smiles at this reminding her something that was bittersweet, "See you at the party, Shaun."</p><p>She left the two alone who is still the scrub corner of the surgery room. Thankfully, the nurses left along with the patient, which left Shaun and Neil alone. The young omega wondered what the conversation will be about.</p><p>Though Neil find it awkward that he's going to ask Shaun in a surgery room. He expected something romantic, ah but fuck it, when it come to Shaun, it's always unpredictable.</p><p>"So Shaun," Neil breathes in and out, "Since it's an event that we may not enjoy, do you want to... join me and be my date?"</p><p>Shaun smiles, "Why do you still need to ask when you're already dating me?"</p><p>"I'm just trying to be romantic. It spices our love live a bit." Neil awkwardly smiles.</p><p>Shaun kisses his cheek and nods, "I would love to, Neil. Now I'm starting to understand when Claire called you sappy, the rest were a bit vulgar, though she meant it in a good way."</p><p>"Claire is really invested with our love life." Neil chuckles as he gave Shaun a kiss on his lips. They both parted once more as they remember the time.</p><p>"It's only two hours until the event." Shaun said.</p><p>"Well we have a lot of time for suit shopping and some quality time together."</p><p>"Claire again was right, you are a sappy dork."</p><p>"You can't blame me if I want to see you in a suit."</p><p>"Yes, so I'll be listening to your advice on what suit I should buy." Shaun replies, smiling.</p><p>Neil just smiled triumphantly as he will truly lead Shaun to that best place to buy suits. Yes the price is a bit high, but that doesn't mean Neil won't give money or even offer to buy the suit for him. Shaun won't even notice because he won't show the tag.</p><p>"Though, knowing you, you'll take me to where the best and expensive suits are."</p><p>Screw that, they were right. He was too fucking obvious.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that it's okay for the two of us to be close?" Shaun asked as they stand in front of the entrance of the venue.</p><p>"Well Marcus, Allegra, and most of them seem to be okay with it. But yes we have to mingle and not isolate ourselves." Neil said as he looks at Shaun, "You look handsome in a suit."</p><p>"You, as well, it suits you." Shaun said with a smile, "Although we have said that about ten times from the shop and until here. We've also taken pictures in both our phones, a single shot and with the two of us together."</p><p>"Just wanted to create memories. Our first formal event together."</p><p>Neil then notices Shaun clasping his hand towards his. Both of them held onto each others hand for comfort and assurance.</p><p>As the two enter at the venue, both of them notice that most of the eyes are towards him. Neil knew that Shaun finds it uncomfortable for everyone to stare at him. But the omega was quick to calm down when he felt Neil's hand gently caressing his own.</p><p>"They're staring at us." Shaun whispered.</p><p>"I guess Marcus was right. There are people that also took an interest to you."</p><p>"Well you are a brilliant surgeon."</p><p>"You are as well, Shaun."</p><p>The two of them then stands at an empty table. Neil was a bit nervous and irritated when he saw eyes darting towards him, especially Shaun. He looked at the young omega and saw that he was a bit calm and not showing any signs of discomfort.</p><p>"Want some drinks, Shaun?" Neil asked.</p><p>"As long as it's not alcohol."</p><p>Neil smiles, "I'm sure about that. But are you sure you're okay to be alone for a bit?"</p><p>Shaun nods, "Yes, I'll be fine. You can get yourself a drink too."</p><p>Neil nod as he parts with Shaun, searchin for the drink station. It didn't take him that long as he found where to get drinks, and Neil sighed in relief when he saw that they also serve ice tea.</p><p>As he was about to get drinks, he turns to see Audrey, "Hey, looking handsome there, Neil. I'm going to bet that Shaun is with you as your date."</p><p>"Actually yes, I'm getting drinks right now." Neil said as he proceeds to get two ice teas.</p><p>"So not getting yourself drunk this time?" Audrey smirks, "Usually when the party now bores you, it's now getting drunk and going home."</p><p>"Not this year, Audrey. I don't need liquid courage right now." Neil replies as he carries the two cups.</p><p>"Well, I'll be enjoying my part here. Have a good night with Shaun, Neil." Audrey said as she leaves Neil.</p><p>Neil walks towards the crowd, mindin of whom he may bump while also making sure that their drinks won't spill.</p><p>Though he paused when he saw Jessica waving at her, and beside her seem to be her date.</p><p>Neil smiles that Jessica seems to also not give up in the prospect of love. However, the subject about children is a topic that she still doesn't want to tackle as well. Neil then saw that she talks to her date before heading towards him.</p><p>"Well, well, well, Neil. Looking as dashing as usual." Jessica whistles, "Plus word on the street is that you entered the venue with Shaun, hand in hand."</p><p>"Well, I have nothing to hide. Plus Shaun needs comfort too. It can be overwhelming when going to big crowds." Neil replies, "Though look at you right now, already dating, huh."</p><p>"Well, his name is Damon Nickson. We one time met at a bar and he's also working in HR in one of our sponsor's as well. He's sweet, and we relate to issues, mainly mine is daddy issues, while he has mommy issues."</p><p>"Bossy as fuck?"</p><p>"Yep." Jessica replies, "Though it's just us goin on dates. We're both alphas but we want to see where this will go. But don't worry Damon is a nice guy."</p><p>Neil smiles, "Glad that you're with someone."</p><p>"Hey don't be guilty. Wouldn't want to ruin your night with your beautiful baby doe~"</p><p>"Oh God, you know about that?" Neil groans.</p><p>"Not my fault you suddenly announced it to the nurses lounge." Jessica giggles. She then looks at the distance and cussed, "Ah shit. You won't like what I'm seeing."</p><p>Neil then looked to where Jessica was pointing at. The alpha almost dropped the glasses when he saw four people, two alphas (male and female), and two betas (male and female), are in their table, talking to Shaun.</p><p>And he almost cracked the glass when he noticed an alpha woman and a beta man flirting at Shaun.</p><p>"Dr. Melendez, Ms. Preston!" Alex suddenly walks towards them, "What are you looking at -- Oh wow, Neil you're a bit screwed." The other alpha suddenly changes his reply when he too saw Shaun mingling with four people. Plus, it seemed to increase as they too took an interest.</p><p>"I promised Marcus not to flip becaue Shaun needs this. But fuck..." Neil groans, "I just left for four minutes only to come back and see my boyfriend being hounded and flirted by them!"</p><p>"Okaaay, hounded is a bit too much." Jessica interjects.</p><p>"Yeah, it seems that only two or three of them are flirting." Alex said as he noticed three individuals seemingly try to get closer to Shaun.</p><p>"Maybe, you should save your baby doe now, Neil." Jessica giggles when Neil suddenly glares at her, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going."</p><p>Neil and Alex are now alone though the other alpha notices Neil getting ready to pounce, "This is a formal party, Neil. Not a place to start bar fights. Hate to be the one to drag your ass out."</p><p>"Thanks for the advise, Park." Neil glares at the other alpha.</p><p>"Relax, it seems that they're all harmless. Sheesh, lighten up and save him, Romeo." Alex teased as he pats Neil's shoulder and leaves him be.</p><p>Neil sighs as he continues walking towards Shaun, with the drinks on his hands.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun waited for Neil to return with the drinks. As much as he is a bit uncomfortable with the amount of people in the venue, he was able to control and calm himself from having a panic attack.</p><p>"Well look at you." Shaun turned and saw Morgan in a red dress walking towards him, "Nice to see you in a suit, Shaun. You do look cute."</p><p>"You also look nice." The male omega replied back.</p><p>"Why thank you, Shaun." She smiled as she sips from her champagne glass, "Anyways, did Dr. Melendez ask you out?"</p><p>"Yes, he's currently getting our drinks."</p><p>"Huh." Morgan shrugs as she looks at Shaun, "Listen, Dr. Menelendez might be already conrnered by these people, you should engage as well in a conversation."</p><p>"Oh, your advice about being initiative and assertive."</p><p>"Exactly, it might also help with the romance." Morgan said as she then leaves Shaun alone engaging a conversation to a group nearby.</p><p>Shaun then turned to his right and noticed four people approaching him.  He sighs remembering Morgan's words of being initiative, though the assertive part is still hard for him.</p><p>"H-Hello." He greeted first, which the group paused as their attention turned to the young omega, "I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy, a surgical resident here in St. Bonaventure Hospital."</p><p>"Wait, as in Dr. Murphy? The one who saved a kid in the airport?" The male alpha asked as he recognizes Shaun's features.</p><p>"Well I'll be damned." The female beta smiled, "I thought that you being in St. Bonaventure was just a ruse. I guess I was wrong."</p><p>The alpha woman was a bit bold as she went beside Shaun, her elbows slightly touching his, "Well, he is cute. Plus a surgeon to boot."</p><p>"I'm currently a surgical resident, ma'am." Shaun replied as he scoots away from her a bit.</p><p>"Oh don't be that modest Dr. Murphy." The beta male said as he looks at Shaun and smirks, "People here a bit curious right now with your standing. A young bachelor such as yourself has a lot to prove. Yet that video of your caught attention to numerous experts, sponsors, and donors, such as ourselves."</p><p>"My fellow residents also have feats as well, not just me." Shaun replied, "I'm just doing what I do as a surgeon, because I want to save lives."</p><p>"Such passion for your profession, Dr. Murphy." The beta woman said, feeling impressed, "Not everyone has that drive. Some it's just to boast or gloat."</p><p>"Then I'm sure an omega such as yourself is open to the possibilites of a potential partner." The alpha woman interjects as she sips from her champagne, "A young bachelor like you is sure to win the eyes of the interested."</p><p>"And I'm sure that I'm already fitted in that criteria."</p><p>The group turned their attention when they saw Neil walking towards Shaun, "Here's your ice tea, babe."</p><p>"Thank you, Neil." Shaun smiles, not being bothered by the nickname.</p><p>Their eyes widen from what they just heard. But quickly remained impassive as they observe with interested eyes.</p><p>"Dr. Neil Melendez, one of the best surgeons of the counrty. Such an honor to be here with us." The alpha woman arched an eyebrow, "We're just having a conversation with Dr. Murphy."</p><p>"I'm aware since he is a rising surgeon here. So his skills are commendable and noteworthy." Neil replied, trying to remain as neutral as possible, "Plus, it's rude of me to leave my date and boyfriend alone."</p><p>Neil noticed the subtle flinch and shock. Perfect, establish that he's taken and he's not giving it to them easily.</p><p>"Well, I can see why." The alpha male said as he sips from his champagne, "A brilliant surgeon such as yourself will also be interested to someone that fits your caliber."</p><p>"I appreciate the compliment, but Shaun here is more than that." Neil said as he gently held the young omega's hand, "Anyways, beautiful talk, but we have a party to enjoy. Have a good night, ladies, gentlemen."</p><p>Shaun nods towards the group as he followed Neil, away from the four whom the brown-eyed alpha noticed that the two seemed to have their lip thined. They just realized that their flirting won't work, but the other two seemed to be impressed and kept their professionalism.</p><p>"You did great, Shaun." Neil smiled as they went to a corner, "You mingled without any worries."</p><p>"They were pushy." Shaun replied, which the alpha chuckled, "Plus I noticed that you called me "babe". You hate that word."</p><p>"Just trying to prove my point."</p><p>"I wasn't even interested in them." Shaun said as he drinks his beverage, "I guess talking to people is nice. But it's still uncomfortable."</p><p>"We just have to talk to them for courtesy. Then we find ways to excuse ourselves."</p><p>"Just like what you did?"</p><p>"Yup, to save you from them, plus, I also don't like those two flirting at you."</p><p>Shaun then intertwined his arm towards Neil, "I think they now know that I'm dating you."</p><p>Neil smilled but he also noticed other people looking at them. There were those that were giggling and  raising their glass towards them. While others seemed to be glaring at Neil.</p><p>"You sure to be open in here? A lot of people are looking at us."</p><p>"I know." Shaun replies, "We're not at work and this is a party. Plus, Morga did say that it's best to assert your position."</p><p>"Oh, she said that, huh?" Neil smiled, but secretly smirked at the sudden affection aiming towards him, <em>'Ladies and gentlemen, this beautiful man here is dating me.'</em></p><p>"I might not be comfortable with people staring." Shaun states, "But you're here beside me, so it doesn't matter."</p><p>"It matters to me, Shaun. But I'm glad you're comfortable." Neil smiles as he caresses the young omega's hand.</p><p>"Ah, there they are!"</p><p>Neil and Shaun noticed that Marcus called them and following him were five individuals, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is who you're talking about."</p><p>Shaun introduced himself to the group, along with Neil. Luckily for them, they just talked about the young omega's profession and with him being kept an eye to other hospitals who might want to hire him.</p><p>Neil wasn't oh so  impressed with them wanting to take Shaun. But Marcus stopped him from saying anything because the young omega had politely declined, saying that he's happy being a surgeon in St. Bonaventure.</p><p>The conversation suddenly changed when they talk about Neil and Shaun entering the venue while holding hands. What shocked the two of them was that Marcus was the first to say that they're dating, which made the group nod in approval. They are fully aware of Neil's reputation and with Shaun as his partner, they see a potential to the couple.  Marcus gave nothing but praises to Shaun's stay and to his relationship with Neil.</p><p>It earned them a comment of being inclusive and open. A hospital with limitless potential thanks to their brilliant doctors.  </p><p>The conversation soon ended when they noticed the music becoming mellow. Marcus took the chance to ask one of them to a dance while the others also followed as well.</p><p>Shaun looked at the crowd and saw most of them heading towards the center with their respective partners. He turned to see Neil smiling at him, with his hand stretched towards the young omega.</p><p>"Care for a dance, Shaun?"</p><p>Shaun only focused at Neil and not the onlookers eyeing this wonderful scene in front of them. The blue eyed man noticed Neil with his sincere smile, holding out his hand, waiting for Shaun to accept.</p><p>"I don't dance much. I may not be good at it."</p><p>"Well, shall I teach you then?"</p><p>
  <strong>'Cause you still look perfect as days go by </strong>
</p><p>Shaun beams at the idea and accepts. He then holds Neil's hand with the alpha closing his and his smile became more wide with glee.</p><p>
  <strong>I'd stop the world if it gave us time</strong>
</p><p>"I'm going to make sure we'll have a good time." Neil smiles as they both head to the dance floor, hand in hand, but their hold didn't show any nervousness. Rather, it was anticipation and glee.</p><p>Their focus was only to each other, as they head to the dance floor. The two didn't notice that the crowd made a path for them as the couple walked.</p><p>Shaun guessed where to put his hand. He didn't know where too put his hand, but Neil held both and led it to the alpha's shoulders.</p><p>"Eyes on me, Shaun." Neil assures him, "I'll lead so you'll know. I'm here and I'll make sure that you'll know it's just us."</p><p>Neil then gently puts his hand on Shaun's waist, "Ready?"</p><p>"Ready." Shaun nods as he only stares at Neil.</p><p>The two of them started this simple dance. They just swayed side to side, as they match this slow and mellow music. Shaun was a bit nervous that he might step on Neil, but the alpha smiles at him.</p><p>"You're doing great." Neil whispers, "It's great."</p><p>"You think so?" Shaun asks, "We're just dancing sideways."</p><p>The alpha chuckles as he pecks on Shaun's cheek, "I'm sure. Right now, all I see is you dancing with me."</p><p>"There are people watching us. But it doesn't bother me." Shaun smiles as he leans his forehead towards Neil, "Only you... I only see you."</p><p>"And you look perfect in my eyes." Neil replies as he returns the gesture.</p><p>This time, Neil held Shaun's right hand and he kissed the young omega's hand as a sign of assurance and affection. Then they extended it a bit, while their left hand remained in the same position. It was Shaun who closed their distance, their faces only a inch farther way from meeting contact.</p><p>"Let's move for a bit."</p><p>This time, it wasn't just a simple side step. They timed the music with their movement. The two of them stepped on their right foot together as their movement became wide and more fluid. It wasn't as awkward from those few moments.</p><p>The lights suddenly aimed towards them but neither gave any indication of awareness as they continued to dance. Neil became bold as he gently twirls Shaun, which he did with fluid and grace.</p><p>Neil smiled in glee at what Shaun did as they return to position. With their forhead together as they waltz in their own stage, Neil saw those beautiful blue eyes shining and it made his heart flutter.</p><p>Shaun saw Neil's eyes and he was caught by the depth of those brown shades. The world surrounding him was a blur and his heart fluttered with glee. This man in front of him is his comfort and he could never think of another.</p><p>"When you love someone, you open up you heart." Shaun noticed Neil suddenly singing, his voice was soft, and he knew it was directed to him.</p><p>The omega could only lean his head onto Neil's as he listens to those soothing hums. Shaun couldn't hear the any voices, only Neil's.</p><p>Neil then made his left hand wrap onto Shaun's waist even more, there was no distance as they could feel both their heartbeat emitting on each other's chest. The alphaa felt so happy to know that Shaun wasn't nervous, and that he was enjoying the experience as well.</p><p>"When you say, you love the way I make you feel." Neil whispers those lyrics as he leans onto Shaun, closing his eyes as they let themselves flow with the song, "Everything becomes so real."</p><p>The two of them together, they were happy. Neil never got to experience this feeling even when he danced to different partners. Only Shaun made him see the world all slowed down and shining like stars.</p><p>
  <strong>Even the worst ones, you make me smile.</strong>
</p><p>"I like you singing." Neil smiles when Shaun suddenly whispers onto his ear.</p><p>"I think I sing horribly." The alpha chuckles.</p><p>"No, it' sweet."</p><p>Then those lyrics hit, <strong>All my life, I thought it'd be hard to find... </strong>It made Neil close their distance even more, he was now hugging Shaun which the omega still leans onto him as they enjoy their dance.</p><p>Neil hold onto him like soon, Shaun will disappear. He gave a sad smile as he remembers this young man in his arms, a surgeon and his romantic partner. How it hurt Neil that the moment they part, he had to bury these feelings aside, because he knew it was wrong and that  Shaun might leave him and forget their time together.</p><p>Yet here he is, admitting that Shaun missed him and that the young omega never forgot those boring yet beautiful moments together. He doesn't understand how people would sometimes want to hurt Shaun. But it doesn't matter, in the end, when they finally met and the path is clear, they're now together and would spend every single second with Shaun.</p><p>
  <strong>If you love someone, and you're not afraid to lose 'em</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You'll probably never love someone like I do</strong>
</p><p>Neil smiles at that lyrics, those bittersweet words that reminds him of his realizations, his fears, doubts, and his happiness right now. He truly loves Shaun even if he acts like a jealous love sicked puppy.</p><p>But, regardless of those, his only wish is to see Shaun happy. If he's happy to be together with this mess of an alpha, then Neil would do whatever it takes for Shaun to know that he'll give the world and the stars.</p><p>"You'll probably never love someone like I do." The song ended a long with Neil's soft singing.</p><p>The two of them looked at each other and smiled, even if their hands are still in their dance position, neither gave a care about it. Because they saw their partner's expression that is filled with happiness. That single dance seemed to have taken forever, but it also felt that it ended so soon.</p><p>Yet in the middle of the dance floor, their smile was visible and their eyes glimmered in the light, admiration, love, and glee they conveyed which words couldn't even tell how much they enjoyed this moment.</p><p>"I love that song." Shaun said as he leans once more onto the alpha's forehead, "You should sing sometimes. I like your voice."</p><p>"Only you." A kiss on Shaun's forehead, then he leaned back, their eyes focused on each other, "I'll only sing for you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: I've re read Chapter 7's dance scene and I said , "Damn, I wish this was my dance. But I'm a single potato :"}</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-/-/-</strong>
</p><p>"Morning coffee is the best coffee." Jared sighs in relief as he drinks in their meeting room for these residents.</p><p>"Well, it's going to be a long day, and maybe we might get good old complicated cases in our hands." Morgan replies as she too drinks her cup of coffee.</p><p>"Well not everyone drinks coffee though." Claire points at their young omega resident, who seems to be drinking a carton apple juice box, while reading some medical journals.</p><p>Shaun noticed the rest of friends looking at him, though he heard what they were talking about, "I don't like coffee."</p><p>"And what you're drinking just justified something." Alex muttered as he sips his coffee, ignoring the look that Shaun is giving him.</p><p>"I can guess and assume that you've never had any alcohol." Jared interjects as their blue eyed friend shook his friend, "Wait, really? Not yet?"</p><p>Claire hummed and smiled, "Well that's about to change, soon."</p><p>"Oh you're welcome to try, Claire." Alex chuckles as he looks at her, "Try getting past Dr. Melendez first."</p><p>"Well," Morgan interjects, "Dr. Lim said that he always had a drink at the bar when she asks for a hang out. And let me tell you this, Dr. Melendez can be a one heavy drinker."</p><p>"Then he suddenly stopped when he dated Shaun." Jared spoke in realization.</p><p>They again raised or turned their heads towards their male omega resident, expecting for answers since he's almost together with Neil 24/7.</p><p>"I know that he drinks, but I don't know why he stopped all of a sudden." Shaun replied, "One time, Dr. Lim invited him for a drink and he immediately refused. I never said that he has to decline spending time with Dr. Lim because she's a friend to Neil."</p><p>"Why's that?" Claire asked, feeling curious.</p><p>"Apparently, he said that he's ashamed to drink in front of me, and that he may think that I'll be offended. But I told him that he's been friends with Dr. Lim for so long and that he shouldn't always decline." Shaun said as he finishes his juice, "As long as he's not smoking, there won't be a problem."</p><p><em>'I can't even imagine myself not drinking.' </em>Jared sighs in his thoughts, with also the sense of admiration to Neil's effort to lay off the alcohol.</p><p><em>'Damn, I won't even be surprised anymore.' </em>Alex mentally noted as he even imagine Neil's enormous efforts of alcohol tolerance.</p><p>"Talking about booze at this hour?" They all turned at the doorway and saw Neil entering, "You might want to hold that thought after your shifts."</p><p>Claire smirked, "Well, we just found something interesting for today."</p><p>"Huh." Neil hummed and saw Shaun staring at him and just gave the alpha a shrug.</p><p>"Anyways, Marcus gave the assignments. Dr. Park and Dr. Murphy is with me for a case. Dr. Reznick, Dr. Browne, and Dr. Kalu, you'll be with Dr. Lim." Neil said which earned a nod from the residents.</p><p>"And they get the interesting case." Morgan interjects.</p><p>"Not sure about that Morgan." Alex replied, "We might even get a boring one, who knows."</p><p>"Better get to Dr. Lim now or she might just assign you three to paperworks." Neil smirked as Jared, Claire, and Morgan immediately left.</p><p>"Now that takes care of them." Neil sighs as he turns to the two, "Let's go. I'll explain while we're on the way."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>"So, it's a simple case?" Alex asked as they continue their walk towards their patient.</p><p>"Yep. Patient's name is Dahlia Smith, a beta woman at the age of 43. She complained about having consistent fever and sore throat." Neil replied as he looks at the two of them.</p><p>"Then she might have tonsilitis." Shaun pointed out.</p><p>"That's what our internal medicine doctor said. However, her husband pointed out that she had tonsilitis since she was a child, though it only occured for about three times back then, it was still very conecerning. It was now her fifth time for this year."</p><p>"Huh, if that's the case why didn't she made inquiries of tonsillectomy?" Alex arched an eyebrow at the case.</p><p>"Her parents didn't want the surgery because they said Dahlia is still a child. However, today, Dr. Williams, our IM Doctor convinced her to do a tonsillectomy, which the couple agreed."</p><p>"Which brings us here because this is our case." Alex finishes, "Boring case it is."</p><p>Neil smirked as he looks at the two of them, "Well, expect that you'll be getting these types of surgeries most of the time. What we're doing right now is to introduce ourselves as their surgeons and explain the procedures and risks."</p><p>"Sounds simple enough." Shaun nods as they now see the patient' room.</p><p>"Yes, I think I'll leave you to explain it, Dr. Murphy." Neil turns as he pats Shaun's shoulder.</p><p>"Nice." Alex gave a thumbs up as they enter the room with Shaun behind the two.</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Neil called the couple's attention, "I'm Dr. Melendez and I will be in charge of your surgery. Along with me, will also be assiting for the procedure, Dr. Park..."</p><p>Alex then said his greetings.</p><p>"And also Dr. Murphy."</p><p>Shaun moved forward to also acknowledge the patient. However, he suddenly stopped when he saw and focused on their patientt. Shaun didn't gave any reply nor a voice to greet them as his eyes remained at them.</p><p>The two couple then stiffened as they suddenly took a good look at the young omega resident. The way Shaun suddenly tightened his grip on his hand, those blue eyes that showed recognition and fear, and they way he took a step backward.</p><p>"M-Murphy? Dahlia asked, her voice tinted with recognition and shock, "I-Is t-that... y-you?"</p><p>Angelo, her alpha husband, also had this look of shock because he recognized the face as well, "Shaun Murphy? Wow, you're now a doctor."</p><p>"Y-yeah... that's amazing" Dahlia repled as she smiled.</p><p>Neil suddenly felt awkward at the tension since these patients know Shaun. But the young omega didn't show any response, "Do you know them Shaun -"</p><p>His eyes the widens when he noticed Shaun in a state that Neil noticed, a panic attack. He along with Alex noticed that Shaun began to breathe frantically, with his eyes wide and directed at the couple. Neil saw how his hands gripped tight and were white as sheets. Then his nose picked up a scent that he vowed never for Shaun to experience it.</p><p>"Shaun." Neil began to grow worried, dropping his professionalism, "Shaun, what's happening?"</p><p>Shaun didn't answer as he continued to breathe heavily and his pants became loud and frantic. Every breath he takes became fast and shallow that the blue eyed omega had no more awareness to his surroundings.</p><p>Right now, he feels fear and dread crawling onto his spine. The more he stares at them, the more he felt the need to run.</p><p>"Shaun?" Alex called him as he touched his shoulder gently.</p><p>But Shaun suddenly swatted his hand away, "D-Don't touch me!"</p><p>Neil tried to calm him down. But the young omega didn't bat an eye toward either of them. Shaun then ran away, leaving Neil and Alex to call his name out of worry.</p><p>"Shaun!" Neil's voice overpowered Alex, but the omega already left, "Fuck!"</p><p>Neil then turned at the couple who looked away from them in shame. He wanted some answers, and with the way Shaun just reacted, he knew that it was not good.</p><p>"We'll explain the details later." Neil stated, not giving any room for an arguement. Right now, he needs to find Shaun first.</p><p>"O-Of course." Dahlia answered, "I-It was our fault anyways."</p><p>Angelo then held his wife's hand and said, "It's okay, we'll wait. Right now, Murphy needs some company."</p><p>Neil didn't gave any answer as he quickly left the room. Alex followed in suit as he was able to follow Neil's pace.</p><p>Neil stopped as he looked at Alex, "We separate first, that way we can find Shaun faster."</p><p>"Good point." Alex nods, "I know a panic attack, and whatever it is, it's a bad one."</p><p>Neil nods as the two of them went separate ways.</p><p>The alpha ran frantically at the hospital. He asked some of the nurses and staff and told Neil that they haven't seen Shaun. Neil continued to search and went to a direction when one nurse told him that he passed by the omega. The nurse also noticed Shaun's frantic behaviour, which made Neil worry even more.</p><p><em>'If I were Shaun right now, where would I go that is quiet and hidden. It's either the storage room or the janitor's closet.' </em>Neil thought as he paused. But his thoughts were cut when their janitor, Paul Buendia, taps his shoulder.</p><p>"You're looking for Shaun, right?" Paul asked which made Neil's attention turned to him.</p><p>"Do you know where he is?" Neil hoped that this man has seen Shaun.</p><p>"Yeah, he's at the janitor's closet at the basement." Paul replied, "He was breathing heavily and he suddenly scooted away from me when I asked what's wrong. I just then told him to stay as I call for someone, he mentioned you."</p><p>Oh how he could hug this man right now, "Thank you, Mr. Buendia."</p><p>Neil left the man as he ventured down towards where the janitor's closet is. The moment he arrived near the closet, he calmed himself first and catch his breath. Neil didn't want Shaun's panic to add even more if he were to see Neil in this state.</p><p>It didn't took that long for him to collect himself. Neil then carefully walked towards the closet as he also made a gesture of his presence to be noticed, "Shaun?"</p><p>He called the blue eyed omega but he didn't answer. Neil didn't give up as he called him once more, "Shaun, I'm here. I just felt worried when you suddenly ran. I want to help and I don't want to overwhelm you right now."</p><p>Neil stood at the door and knocked, "May I come in, Shaun?"</p><p>When Shaun didn't answer, Neil took the doorknob and said, "I'm going in, okay? Don't be surprised if you see me."</p><p>The alpha gently turns the knob and slowly opens the door. Neil immediately saw Shaun curled up in the corner with. The omega sat with this knees on his chest, and his arms wrapped within himself. Shaun's head was burried between his knees as if he were trying to hide himself from the world.</p><p>"Shaun..." Neil kneels in front of him, but he still kept a distance, "I'm here, just me."</p><p>Neil waited for Shaun to finally look at him. The alpha wanted to see those blue eyes but he kept his patience so he could not overwhelm the young man.</p><p>It took a minute, but Shaun finally looked at him, his face was filled with tear stains, which made Neil soften his gaze.</p><p>"I'm here, Shaun."</p><p>"N-Neil?"</p><p>"Yes, it's me." Neil smiles, "I'm not mad at you for running away. I was just worried at what happened."</p><p>Shaun's breathing wasn't as frantic as it was a few moments ago. But there was still a distinction that the young omega was still overwhelmed . He uncurled himself and slowly went towards Neil, hugging him for comfort.</p><p>Neil accepted the hug without any thought as he lets Shaun scent through his neck. Neil caresses those soft brown locks as his breathing soon became even.</p><p>"I want to know what happened. But I don't want to force you." Neil assured the young omega, "But whatever it is, I know it was not a pleasant experience. You never denied a patient, but you seem to want to stay away from them."</p><p>Shaun tightened his his grip at Neil's lab coat, "S-Should I tell this to Dr. Park and Dr. Andrews as well?"</p><p>"It's probably for the best." Neil then stops the hug as he looks at Shaun, "They might also understand because I can't just pull you away from this assignment without any reason."</p><p>Shaun looks at him and it broke Neil to see those blue eyes filled with fear.</p><p>The alpha then caresses that cheek, which Shaun leaned towards Neil's palm as he held onto his hand as well, "I'll be there beside you. A panic attack isn't something to take lightly. We'll listen, okay? And I'll be here beside you if things get uncomfortable."</p><p>Shaun nods as he understood the necessity, "M-may I have a kiss?"</p><p>Neil smiles as he did so. He slowly closes towards Shaun's lips as they both made contact. There was no tongue, but Neil felt as if he was already taking away most of Shaun's fears and worries.</p><p>But the alpha couldn't help but feel dread from what he is about to find out.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Marcus saw the door open and saw Alex, Neil, and Shaun enter the room. His demeanor then changed when he noticed the signs that the young omega suddenly had a panic attack. He received a text from Neil telling of Shaun's reaction towards a patient and it baffled him. So Marcus replied and told that the three of them to come to his office to get this sorted out. It was a miracle that their patients didn't file any complain.</p><p>"Shaun." He called, "I've heard that you suddenly ran from a patient. But I can excuse that since you had a panic attack."</p><p>Alex and Neil nods, to confirm that they witness what happened to Shaun to a patient.</p><p>"You know them?"</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>Marcus nods in confirmation, "I see this as a psychological issue, especially that the patient and her husband knows you. I want to understand why you suddenly did that."</p><p>"I..." Shaun stutters as he looks at Marcus.</p><p>"I want to understand, nothing more. Because it concerns the welfare of the patient and your psychological welfare." Marcus assures the young man as he waits for an answer.</p><p>Shaun began to breathe heavily and his eyes darted everywhere. However, he suddenly felt Neil's fingers touching his hand. The young omega turned to see Neil smiling at him mouthing the words, "I'm here. I won't go anywhere."</p><p>The young omega then clasped onto Neil's hand, which the brown eyed alpha returned the gesture. Shaun then turned to look at Marcus, waiting for him to finally answer.</p><p>"D-Dahlia was my classmate back in my other high school... and Angelo was a classmate when I went to another highschool." Shaun began, "They bullied me and called me names... Then..."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun just went to the toilets before class could start, but then, knew that something was wrong with his body. It was like he was in a feverish state yet he doesn't feel any headaches nor the urge to collapse. It was a different sense because his parents didn't explain any of this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The young teen tried to remember the lessons that he had from his teacher regarding the characteristics of their second gender. However, what Shaun is feeling right now was making his mind even more confused, and he finds it hard to think. Right now, he just wants to go home and be with his brother, and maybe hope that his father doesn't suddenly hit him for skipping school.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun felt so overwhelmed and scared at this feeling that he hid in the janitor's closet. It was in a hidden part of the school's hallway because it was near a fire exit. Yet the young omega knew that it was a perfect hiding place to sort out what's wrong with him since it's slightly secluded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As he stayed in the closet, he tried to remember their lessons regarding second genders. The teacher said that second genders come in their pubescent years, and the ruts or heat come when they hit the age of 13. Shaun's blue eyes widens when he realized his situation right now. Him being 13 years old, his second gender surfaced along with his first heat. It was one thing to be an autistic teenager, but to also be an omega? Shaun felt his gut wrenched when he realized his predicament.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He wants to run as his scent slowly starts to spread towards the closet. It won't take long before it leaks out. There was already wetness in his thighs and it scared it even more. Shaun wants to go home and be with his brother, Steve might know what to do.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before he could try, he saw the door slowly opening. Shaun forgot to lock the door because of his overwhelmed state. It made him panic even more and his blue eyes widen in fear. Shaun hugged himself, with his knees on his chest, trying his best to supress the heat and the state he's in.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Holy shit! An omega in heat!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun's eyes were so wide and the more he panicked, the more his vision rocked and blurred. Yet he could see the one who shouted and points at his position right now. It was Dahlia Evans, a classmate of his that would always call him weird and abnormal. Her friends would also join the fray in bullying him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But now, it filled Shaun with dread and shame for them to see him like this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dahlia laughed and called her friends over, even her male friends, as they point at the young omega. She points at Shaun's soaked pants and how his scent reeked of his own fluids, the sign of an omega in their heat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun began to breathe heavily, not knowin what to do as these people were all surrounding him, pointing their fingers and laughing at his predicament. He didn't know whom to trust and his sense of reason was gone. The overwhelming feeling of shame, fear, and dread all mixed onto him, and his autism just didn't help him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then he felt two girls, beta girls, who were stronger than him, suddenly forced him to lie down as they pinned his arms. Shaun noticed their male friend, an alpha grin maliciously.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh my older brother told me that he fucked a female omega before. I can't wait to tell him when I fucked a male one."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That' where Shaun started to scream and writhe, trying to break free from her friends.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dahlia laughed, "So his stench is now reeking the whole school. No wonder this weirdo is alone, he's an attention seeking whore who suddenly has his heat on a fucking public place."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun screamed and screamed, cried out loud even when his throat started to hurt. The moment he saw her male friend taking his belt off, it made Shaun scared and wanted to hurl. He doesn't want this and it made him feel so disgusted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then it all went into chaos as he saw five people dragging them out, leaving Shaun alone. The teachers were able to save him before they did something to his body.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun cried as he curled into a fetal position. He stiffened even more when the teachers tried to touch him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He may not remember the names and faces of those that attacked him, but Shaun would always remember what Dahlia Evans just did to him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-/-/-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun was suddenly cornered in the bathroom by his classmate, Angelo Smith. The young omega didn't want to cause any more trouble since his father told him that this is his third school to leave if he suddenly screws up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Sup, Murphy." Angelo smirks, "Couldn't help but follow you, since I have a favor that only you can help."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun looked away from his gaze, as he didn't like the look Angelo was giving him, "W-What...?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The young omega just wanted to avoid any trouble, or his father would suddenly get drunk and angry again. So Shaun thought that if he were to stay out of trouble and managed to last long in this school, his father would be proud and won't hit Steve and him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, Shaun." Angelo breathes as he suddenly leans in close, and it was near Shaun's neck, "I'm quite curious with a certain topic, and you just happen to be the only person I could trust."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun stiffened when he felt those hands suddenly touching his neck. He tried to escape but Angelo quickly grabbed both his arms and pinned it above his head.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I want to know how this bond mark feels like. I heard from our teacher that if you bit an omega by their neck, they'll obey you and become completely yours." Angelo grins, "And I would love to try that theory with you. Besides, what can a weirdo like you do? The only use you have is your omega status, a slut to alphas such as me."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun tried to fight the grip but the more he struggled, the more Angelo tightened his hold. The young omega was overwhelmed that he didn't notice his classmate flipping him with Shaun's neck being exposed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun knew that Angelo was ready to sink his teeth in, and the young omega felt scared to be marked or own to someone as cruel as Angelo. His blue eyes widens when he remembered Steve's words if he were in a predicament.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He used his right leg and kicked Angelo straight in his balls, which loosens the grip on Shaun's wrist, making it easier to escape.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shaun immediately ran even as he heard his classmate cussing at him while he writhed in pain. He hid by the empty classroom, in the corner. He hugs himself as he tries to calm this overwhelming feeling that Angelo just did to him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then it all came crashing when the next day, the teacher called him along with his parents. Angelo reported him and told that he was the one who initiated the fight. That Shaun became violent and Angelo was at a wrong place at the wrong time when that happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-/-/-</strong>
</p><p>Shaun just finished his story and neither of the three couldn't every utter a reply that fits the situation. What they just heard was a snippet of Shaun's past, yet it was far from being pleasant.</p><p>Alex became infuriated at the thought and he's aware of such cases, attempted rape and attempted force bond. It could drive anyone made, especially an omega if they were given a bond that wasn't consented or wanted. But to hear this to someone he considers a friend and a colleague, Alex couldn't stomach the idea of what-ifs if Shaun became a victim and there was no one to stop such atrocities.</p><p>However, the two alphas looked at one person right now. Someone who couldn't contain the rage and hate that he's emitting in this room.</p><p>"Dr. Melendez." Alex looked at Neil, who bore an unreadable expression, but he knew that this alpha was beyond calm.</p><p>"Neil." Marcus called, trying to both calm and warn him if he were to go berserk, "Don't, please."</p><p>Neil was far from being angry. The rage he has right now wished for it to be unleashed. Their patient right now, and along with her husband, was a bastard who almost raped Shaun at the his teenage years.</p><p>"I didn't want to be born this way." Neil turned and his rage disappeared for a brief moment when Shaun spoke once more, "It wasn't my choice... I didn't ask to be born like this..."</p><p>Neil stiffened when he tried to gently hold Shaun's hand. It hurt the brown-eyed alpha even more when the one that he loves is here, but scared and overwhelmed when he suddenly shared a past that he doesn't wish to remember.</p><p>"Marcus, pull Shaun and I out of this case."</p><p>Marcus looked at Neil when he suddenly glare at him.</p><p>"Neil." Alex interjects, trying to calm the alpha.</p><p>"I don't care if my reputation will be dammed." Neil hissed, "You know well that Shaun won't lie in this types of experiences. I believe him and I refuse to help scumbags like them!"</p><p>"Dr. Melendez, you are not being rational about this." Marcus replied back, even if he sympathizes what Neil is feeling right now.</p><p>"Oh I am being rational about this, Marcus." Neil retorts, his voice slightly raising, "It conflicts my interest because they gave a trauma to a person I consider my lover. You know fully well about these situations!"</p><p>"<strong>Dr. Melendez." </strong>Neil stiffened at the sudden change of tone, but his glare didn't change.</p><p>But Neil felt himself calm down when he felt a hand touching his. The brown-eyed alpha didn't even notice that he already stood up when he let his rage out. But then he turned and looked at Shaun, holding his hand, his blue eyes toward his own.</p><p>"Please..." Shaun begged, and Neil felt so broken to see his blue eyed partner still overwhelmed and breathing heavily. Yet Shaun is holding his hand, trying his best to calm his breathing, and to assure Neil that he'll be fine.</p><p>"D-Don't do this." Shaun pleads, being Neil's voice of reason, "She is your patient..."</p><p>Neil wondered how Shaun would still find it in his heart to worry about the well-being of his tormenters. But he didn't want to add anymore pain in Shaun's heart. So he nods and sat down as he finally held Shaun's hand, who didn't flinch at the contact, and it made Neil's heart flutter in delight.</p><p>"Shaun." Marcus called the young omega, but this time, his voice was as calm as he could utter, "How about you go to Dr. Glassman first. I've texted him that you needed some guidance. I'll just assign you to do another task."</p><p>Shaun looked at their chief as he didn't know what to say. He wanted to do his job and not deny their patient. But the young omega didn't want to be near them as well.</p><p>"We understand your concern, Shaun, also I believe you." Marcus assures the omega, "I one time read your files, even in your educational ones. There were notes regarding those issues. I just didn't expect that they would be our patient."</p><p>"I still have work..." Shaun muttered, but his voice didn't show that normal tone.</p><p>"Yes, I'll assign you to another if you feel up for it. You can go home and rest or just be with your guardian first." Marcus replied, "I just want you to calm down okay? I'll agree with Neil that it's best to pull you out. Traumatizing events won't do any good to both of you."</p><p>"However," Marcus looked at Neil, "You don't get a say to be pulled out to your patient, Dr. Melendez. I am still your boss and I am aware of Shaun's predicament. He pulls out, you don't, end of story."</p><p>Neil didn't know what to feel right now. He was furious that he has to see those bastards. Yet he also felt relieved when Shaun wouldn't see them. He looked at Shaun, whom the young omega gave a nod, uttering that it's the right thing.</p><p>"Fine." Neil agreed, even if he doesn't like it, "I'll do my best to stay professional."</p><p>"Good. That's all I ask." Marcus nods, "Dr. Park, lead Shaun to see Dr. Glassman. He needs to calm down and be with his guardian first."</p><p>Alex nods as he stood up, gently patting Shaun's shoulder, "Hey, let's get you to him. Then I'll tell you about the boring tonsillectomy that we'll do later."</p><p>Shaun nods as he too stands up and follows Alex, "It is a boring case."</p><p>Alex chuckles as he opens the door for him, "Now don't rub that on me. I'm stuck with your overly zealous boyfriend..."</p><p>They didn't get to hear the next as they already closed the door and walked farther from the office.</p><p>"Neil." Marcus called his attention, "I understand that they are scums for making Shaun go through that. I just happen to believe him because when I finally became convinced that maybe Shaun could do it, I decided to investigate some of his background files just in case."</p><p>He then opens his drawer and puts a brown folder on his desk, "When both of you started dating, that's when I took note of every potential threat that could harm Shaun's professionalism, and even yours... especially if it's not a family member."</p><p>"Does Dr. Glassman know about this?" Neil asked as he held the folder.</p><p>"Yes. He knew I investigated Shaun's files, so he told me as well some of his experiences." Marcus replied, "However, in your case, he's just waiting for you to either ask Shaun or Dr. Glassman himself, because knowing you..."</p><p>Marcus noticed that Neil didn't even open the folder, and just put it back on the table, "... you won't invade on Shaun's privacy as someone he trusts and loves."</p><p>"But you did invade his." Neil retorts.</p><p>"Through professional means. I checked his files and asked his guardian. I didn't stalk nor hack any means of information that isn't consented. Dr. Glassman and those files already gave me enough detail."</p><p>"I still don't like it."</p><p>"I know." Marcus sighs, "But even Shaun told you to be rational about this. You've seen what he did, he worries you and your patient more than the breakdown that he just had. Just be professional if you really hate them. Don't make me pull out the superior card."</p><p>Neil groans as he rubs his temple, "I did agree to it. Even if I don't like it."</p><p>"It's just a simple surgical procedure. After that, you won't have to see them again." Marcus assures, "Do it right, perform the surgery in the best of your abilities, and give them the best medical care, you're done. I'll let the nurses and Dr. Park do the checking and report it to you."</p><p>"You're surprisingly lenient." Neil arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"I just happen to have proof and that I don't like you being mopey. Now go and call Dr. Park. Talk to the patient, properly..." He glared at Neil, "Then you go and see how Shaun is doing, understood?"</p><p>"Alright." Neil nods as he leaves the office.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Alex and Neil both decided to return to the Smiths after they checked on Shaun and see if he's okay. Aaron didn't take the news well when he found out that their patients were high school bullies of Shaun, though he was thankful to Marcus for pulling the young omega out.</p><p>Yet the older alpha sided with Marcus that Neil should remain with the patient and keep his professionalism intact. Even Shaun had to say it and point out that Neil is in charge with the case.</p><p>So here he is, with Alex beside him as they go to their patient. The two of them arrived by the patient's room, but Alex held Neil back before they get it.</p><p>"I know I'm a resident, but I'm trying to keep you from getting any trouble." Alex warns.</p><p>"I know how to keep my shit, Dr. Park." Neil retorts.</p><p>"Oh you should because I hate to imagine getting your license again and with a history of assault." Alex mumbles as they both enter the room.</p><p>Dahlia and Angelo noticed the two enter, but without Shaun beside them.</p><p>"W-where's, D-Dr. Murphy?" Dahlia asked.</p><p>Neil looked at the woman when she said that dumb question, "Dr. Murphy got pulled out from this case and was given another that is worth his time."</p><p>Alex mentally facepalms at Neil's reply, "What Dr. Melendez meant to say is that since there is some personal issues between the both of you and our colleague, Dr. Murphy is reassigned to another case so it doesn't hinder your experience in this hospital."</p><p><em>'Yet it hinders Shaun's experience today because of you assholes.' </em>Neil thought while he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Anyways..." Neil cleared his throat, "From what you said, and from the diagnostics itself of Dr. Williams, Mrs. Smith here needs to have her tonsils remove."</p><p>"Y-Yes, because my p-parents didn't w-want... it to be r-removed when I w-was a c-child." Dahlia stated.</p><p>"Well that's nice, at least no one is hindering you right now when it comes to your well-being." Neil replied with sarcasm and venom visible in his tone, "That way it ensures a well-secured health and life."</p><p>Alex looked at Neil when he suddenly made that remark. He didn't know if he should get Neil out for some fresh air, or let him stay as they discuss with their patient.</p><p>"Yes, it's understandable." Angelo replied, "It's good that my wife will get the best treatment here."</p><p>"Like what you gave to Shaun." Neil mumbled but Alex was able to hear it.</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha cleared his throat, "We'll leave you be so you can rest for a few hours. Then we can prep for surgery."</p><p>"Thank you." Angelo smiled.</p><p>Neil then nods and he immediately walked away, but before he could leave, the couple suddenly called for his attention.</p><p>"W-Wait..." Neil turned when Dahlia suddenly spoke, "W-We're aware t-that Shaun isn't seeing us..."</p><p>She then turned to her husband, who also nods as his look became solemn, "W-We came here... b-because we knew he's here..."</p><p>"Dahlia and I knew he's here... w-we want to congratulate him... and maybe talk." Angelo replied.</p><p>"I think that's unwise -"</p><p>"I think that's stupid," Neil saw the worried look that Alex is giving him, but the alpha ignored him and said, "Clearly, you can see that Dr. Murphy doesn't even want to be near both of you. What makes you think that we'll even allow you to talk to him?</p><p>The venom in Neil's tone made the couple back away and silent. Alex had enough of it and held Neil's shoulder.</p><p>"I apologize. It's been a tiring day, we should leave you alone for awhile." He didn't wait for the couple to reply as he pushed Neil away from the room.</p><p>Alex then led him to a secluded area, which is the waiting lounge of visitors. The two of them entered as the older alpha insist for Neil to sit down, which the latter complied without any difficulty.</p><p>"Shit." Neil growled as he rubs his temple, "That fucking oh so innocent normal couple look just sickens me!"</p><p>"And you can't even keep your professionalism intact." Alex sighs, "Can you even operate this woman without any hindrances?"</p><p>"I can even if I loathe their existence." Neil retorts, "I've operated scumbags like them before, I'm sure I could do it again."</p><p>"But this is different." Alex groans as he replied, "Look, I don't even want to be with them. It brings out painful memories of my old career. But I'm trying my best to keep things professional, Neil."</p><p>"I am trying too, Alex. But how could I when this is making Shaun uncomfortable!" Neil glares at the older alpha, "I can do the surgery fine, I just don't have the heart to be in the same room as them!"</p><p>"Neil, be thankful that they are too guilty to think of reporting you."</p><p>"Well at least they feel guilt, huh." Neil retorts.</p><p>Both of them groan and sigh at the events right now. These alpha are stresed from the situation. But Alex was more worried for Neil since he's a bit emotionally unstable in handling the patient.</p><p>"Okay, we'll drop the topic." Alex gave up, "But I think we need some fresh air first, especially you. Shaun is not the one needing to chill right now, because you look like shit."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Claire, Jared, and Morgan were done with the emergency surgery that they assisted with Audrey. The patient had a pole impaled on his leg, an accident occured while he was working (he's a construction worker). They were able to get it out on time, though he needs to be observed if it has any infections or aftermaths.</p><p>So with that, Audrey assigned them to be in the emergency room for scut work. However, the moment they arrive at their location, they saw Shaun alone, while tending to a patient with a deep cut on her hand. The young omega seemed to finish disinfecting the wound and started to stitch it.</p><p>"Shaun?" Claire was the one to call first as they walk towards him, "I thought you were with Dr. Melendez and Dr. Park?"</p><p>"I was." Shaun replied, not taking his eyes off from his work, "But I was then reassigned here by Dr.</p><p>Andrews."</p><p>"Why?" Morgan asked, "That's strange and from what I remember, you don't get in trouble easily when Dr. Melendez is with you."</p><p>"Hate to suddenly agree with her, " Jared interjects which earned a glare from Morgan, "But she's right, it's a bit odd."</p><p>Shaun didn't reply as he finished stitching the wound, and he proceeds to bandaging it, "It's more of a personal interest with a patient."</p><p>The three of them looked at each other wondering if the patient that Dr. Melendez was handling was a family member of Shaun.</p><p>They waited for Shaun to finish before asking him again. But before anyone could ask, Claire stopped the two of them.</p><p>"How about we discuss this somewhere private, since there is still no patient."</p><p>Before Shaun could say something, the sliding door from the main hospital opened, and they saw Alex enter.</p><p>"Shaun, you here?" Alex called, "Was about to call you since we're now done with the patient..." He suddenly paused when he saw Claire, Morgan, and Jared together with Shaun."</p><p>"Well this is one weird reunion." Alex arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"We were about to ask Shaun what happened since he's not with you." Morgan remarked, "But since you're here, I guess it might answer our questions right now."</p><p>"I'm not sure if I should tell any of you." Alex replied, "It's kinda a moral dilemma for me since it's Shaun's privacy, and it's not a good one."</p><p>"Then something happened then?" Claire asked, "I mean, Shaun is here doing scut work, and we don't want to assume that Dr. Andrews is being harsh on him."</p><p>"Um, guys," They turned when Jared suddenly called their attention, "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere private, since we are starting to get their attention."</p><p>The group checked and saw some of the nurses staring at them as if they're watching some medical dramas on TV. Alex was the first to snap and dragged everyone to a secluded area, which was in the corner bed of the ER, where he closed the curtains a bit so they have some privacy.</p><p>"There's no need to worry." Their attention went back to Shaun when he suddenly spoke, "I just didn't like the patient today because they were my high school bullies."</p><p>No one spoke a word when Shaun said that. They could already guess that with the situation right now, it wasn't a pleasant one.</p><p>"Is Neil okay though?" Shaun asked as he turns to Alex, "The surgery went well since you're here and not sad."</p><p>"Y-yeah." Alex cleared his throat, "Managed to keep his shit together and did the surgery for her tonsils."</p><p>"That's good." Shaun nods, "Is he...?"</p><p>"Andrews came and said that he checks the patient while I take a break. He really reacted badly about this."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>When Shan looked down and they saw how his hand tensed, Alex felt a bit guilty to tell about Neil right now. Yes, the man's reaction was understandable, but to see Shaun right now, it's like the young omega feels guilty for disrupting the professionalism inside Neil.</p><p>"Shaun." Claire called as she gently pats her shoulder, "Remember that time with Coyle? If we didn't want this and it just occured, what do we say?"</p><p>"I-It's not our... fault." Shaun whispered.</p><p>The beta smiled, "That's right. Whateverr happened must have gave you a bad reaction, Shaun. Maybe it's because they did something bad to you and you were traumatized."</p><p>"Yeah." Morgan suddenly interjects, "I mean, you must have entered there looking all professional, then those jerks were your patient, and it gave you some flashbacks."</p><p>"It did, and they did something." Now it made them tensed when Shaun confirmed that something did happen, "You know why I don't like other people touching me... when I don't know them?"</p><p>They nod, "Like my reaction to Dr. Coyle... they also did that to me... when I was a teenager."</p><p>"What?" Morgan was the first one to speak, yet she felt shocked as well as the rest of them, except Alex.</p><p>"Shaun told us what happened." Alex was now the one to reply when he noticed Shaun becoming tense, "It... well the reason Dr. Melendez is being a bit of an ass... is because our patient, the wife, bullied Shaun and allowed one of her friends to almost... got...and the husband... he almost bit his neck... but Shaun defended himself, yet he got blamed."</p><p>Alex couldn't even finish first the word, not wanting to cause discomfort towards Shaun.</p><p>"Stop." Morgan was the first one to say it, as it felt scary to just hear it from her colleagues. But to find out that Shaun was a victim to it, was enough for Morgan to know.</p><p>"Oh my God..." Claire looked at her friend and it was all worry that Shaun had to endure such trauma as a teen, "You're okay now. No one is going to hurt you."</p><p>"I wish it was true." Shaun softly replied, "Being an omega is hard, along with having autism. Yet, it's part of who I am."</p><p>No one noticed how Morgan suddenly flinched when he said that, nor how she clenched her fist.</p><p>"People will always think that being an omega and having autism is a liability." Shaun remarked before he left as he tends to a patient when the nurse suddenly called them.</p><p>Everyone was silent when Shaun left. What he said was truly a reflection on how the world sees a secondary gender, and a person who has such mental disorders. But Morgan was the one who took his words by heart and it made her rethink about something.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun was on his way to Neil to talk about what happened today. The young omega didn't want anything that may distrupt Neil's career as a surgeon. It was still new to him, the feeling that someone, other than Aaron, felt the need to be worried for his well-being. However, Neil would always remind him that the people around him, his friends, his family, him as well, would alwayss worry if something were to happen since they consider Shaun as someone they are very close with.</p><p>He waited for Alex to leave and gain a fair amount of distance before following. The young omega didn't want to be seen, but he wants to see how Neil treats his patient. There was this feeling inside of him that made him uncomfortable at the thought of his alpha being unfair to his patient.</p><p>Shaun saw from the distance that he and Alex are now together as they went in to check on the patient. The blue eyed resident stayed at the corner as he observes at how Neil handles it.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Neil didn't know why Marcus let him observe or check on with Dahlia Smith. As much as he let's Alex do the talking and just add some facts that he missed, the alpha didn't enjoy his stay with them as their doctor. But he still did the surgery well, so it counts as a bonus that he didn't fuck up his surgery.</p><p>"It's a good thing that you seem to be well." Alex smiled, "The surgery seems to be a success, considering that you're awake and refreshed."</p><p>Dahlia smiled, as she wrote something from the hospital's writing pad. The nurse hooked up a machine that allows what she's writing on a tablet be shown on the screen.</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you." Dahlia wrote.</p><p>"Yeah. Thank you very much." Angelo smiled, "At least she won't have to worry about sore throats anymore."</p><p>Neil nods, "Good for her." Which he didn't mean it in a pleasant way.</p><p>"Must be hard being a surgeon huh?" The husband hummed which earned a nod from Dahlia, also agreeing with the thought, "What's it like?"</p><p>"Except for legally cutting people? Nothing much." Neil remarked, "I mean I could tell you, but you'll probably won't understand."</p><p>Alex didn't hide from the couple when he face palms and rolled his eyes in resignation. He's done defending the man.</p><p>"Yeah. I read that after college, you have to attend medical school and residency. Our daughter wants to be a doctor too." Angelo replied, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Good for her -"</p><p>"Alright, we're done here!" Alex quickly intervenes to avoid another passive aggressive comment, "We'll just have you here for observation then you're free to go."</p><p>Alex quickly drags Neil out of the room before any comments were made. At least they were done with the case, and it.</p><p>"Again." Alex sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose, "I never thought I get to babysit a 35 year old man, let alone my boss, for saying something out of hand."</p><p>"I am trying. I did the operation well anyways." Neil retorts, "At least, I don't get to watch them all the time. I did my part."</p><p>"So what, I do the watching?" Alex incredulously asked, "Didn't Dr. Andrews tell you that you also have to accompany me with this?"</p><p>"At least cut me some slack." Neil groans, "I did my surgery well with no complications. Plus, we've got the nurses and you, a resident."</p><p>Alex didn't like the way Neil just grins and pats his shoulder, "It's also nice to have someone boss around."</p><p>"Ha, ha, very funny Melendez." Alex nonchalantly replies, "I ain't defending you when you get busted."</p><p>"Um."</p><p>Both alphas turned when Shaun suddenly walks towards them, which then ended their bickering.</p><p>"Shaun?" Neil calls, "You're here? What's wrong?"</p><p>"The patient." The young omega replied as he points at Dahlia.</p><p>They turned and noticed something when her left arm was stretched out, while the husband seemed to be getting her water.</p><p>"I noticed that her left hand was slightly shaking when she stretched it."</p><p>"You're right." Neil nodded as he then became serious when Shaun noticed something amiss.</p><p>"It could mean anything, though." Alex replies, but still also kept his eyes on the couple.</p><p>Angelo finished pouring a glass of water and went to his wife. But when he gave the glass, her shaking became visible when she gripped it. The next thing they knew, Dahlia suddenly drops the glass when her grip became loose.</p><p>"Shaky arms, loose grip. She might have a history of stroke." Shaun hypothesized.</p><p>"Woah, that's too early to notice any anomalies just from her grip." Alex stated.</p><p>"Not only that, I also noticed that she was stuttering before I suddenly ran." This made the two alphas turn their attention, because they also noticed that as well.</p><p>"It might be from her sore throat... but..." Neil replied but turned to see the couple suddenly talking, and saw the husband becoming worried again.</p><p>What's more concerning is that Dahlia was rubbing her temple, but she doesn't seem to be stressed nor irritated with the man.</p><p>"Dr. Park, let's talk to them and run some diagnostics. We might have missed something." Neil stated as the two of them enter the room once more.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Turns out Shaun's observation became even more alarming when they heard/read the statements of Angelo and Dahlia. She had frequent headaches, dizziness, and shaky arms since last year. What made them run some tests more is that when Angelo suddenly told them that Dahlia one time collapsed and acted weird, she was shaking and out of control. Althought it was terrifying, they both said that it only last about a few seconds, and she became normal.</p><p>With that statement, both Neil and Alex told them to have a scanning for anything that caused that kind of behaviour. However, what Shaun said to them was slightly echoing in their minds.</p><p>"That was a minor stroke." Alex muttered as they both stare at the screen, "It was a good thing that Shaun noticed it."</p><p>Neil was silent and didn't reply as the two of them waited for the results.</p><p>Alex noticed Neil becoming silent, but he continued, "I'm suprised."</p><p>He chuckled as he then said, "Highschool bullies, yet Shaun took the time to observe Dahlia's mannerisms. They did something bad to him... but he pointed out to us that we might have missed something."</p><p>Alex looks at Neil, who was avoiding the other alpha's gaze. He sighs, "Look, I understand that knowing what happened to Shaun is completely fucked up. But it's all in the past now and they seem to feel guilty."</p><p>"I just..." Neil clicked his tongue, "First that gunman, then Coyle... now those two. It just hurts seeing Shaun so hurt when he deserves better."</p><p>"That's why he has you, his friends, us, and Dr. Glassman." Alex pointed out, as he pats Neil's shoulder.</p><p>"Shaun is scared with them when he's near in their vicinity. But you can't deny how he suddenly went on full diagnostic mode. It just shows that regardless of those past memories, he still cares for his patients. Even if they are his tormentors."</p><p>"Is it wrong to feel this way for Shaun?" Neil asked, "I know it may seem bias but if any of you were in that situation, I would defend all of you as well."</p><p>"I know." Alex smiled, "Jared told me that you were ready to defend his position when both of you assaulted Coyle. Luckily, Andrews understood what happened even if you both acted out of line."</p><p>"He loves Claire." Neil replies as he meets his gaze, "Just like how I love Shaun. We both understand and agree that we would do anything for them."</p><p>"Nothing's wrong to be in love." Alex replies, "But you did that because you grabbed the chance. I always had that problem, to take chances when others did wrong, especially if you were a criminal or did something inhumane."</p><p>"Yet you know what they did to Shaun was wrong." Neil replied.</p><p>"I know. But what I didn't know is that I didn't act the same way you did. I wasn't angry of them, I even tried to keep my professionalism intact." Alex paused as he looks down, "Maybe because when I saw how you acted, it made me tone down to avoid more complications. That's when I was able to see the expressions of those couple."</p><p>Alex noted how the couple tried their best to smile and take all the blame. He saw the looks on their face and remembered when they suddenly saw Shaun for the first time in years. There was this unresolved guilt and while they stay here, it made them uncomfortable, and Neil was making it worse.</p><p>"All I'm saying is that try to give them a chance. For the whole stay, they haven't done anything to ostracize Shaun. With that you should give them the benefit of the doubt." Alex noticed how Neil's expression suddenly softens, "If Shaun suddenly decides to talk to them, let him. You may be blind to see them, but I don't. And I could tell that they want to apologize for what they've done before."</p><p>Neil didn't answer nor gave any cues of acknowledgment. Alex just hoped that whatever he said is already imbedded into that deep skull of his.</p><p>Their chat cut short when they noticed the monitor already showing a scan. Their eyes narrowed as the two of them observed for anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>"There!" Neil suddenly points at the blockage by the neck.</p><p>"Well damn, Shaun was right, for one she did had a stroke because there is already a mass by her neck."</p><p>"I'll tell them." Alex turned when Neil suddenly said that, "I'll do it properly, don't worry."</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun finished a scut work that Marcus assigned to him. Well he spent two days in the ER but it was still a job well done since he got to help patients. Plus not all of his assignments were boring. Audrey even let him crack someone's dislocated shoulder back in place as they tend to his 1st degree burnt hand.</p><p>That leaves him and Morgan in the ER since Audrey went to a surgery with Jared and Claire to assist. They don't talk much, but if they do, their conversation wasn't that unpleasant.</p><p>"Hey Shaun, I'll go grab something to drink." Morgan called him, "Want anything?"</p><p>"Milkshakes or apple juice is fine." Shaun replied.</p><p>Morgan arched an eyebrow yet smiled, "Okay, more of those cute and oh-so-innocent drinks."</p><p>The blonde then left to buy some refreshments, leaving Shaun in the ER. The last patient that they tended already left so it was a bit quiet for now. It was still nice, at least a moment of peace before another case.</p><p>"Excuse me." His moment of silence ended when a girl suddenly called his attention. Shaun turned and saw a teen with chestnut hair.</p><p>"Hey." The girl smiled and he also noticed her scent, an omega like himself, "Could you help me go to a room, it's 314. I want to visit my mom."</p><p>Shaun noted that the room number she indicated was Dahlia Smith's room. She must be their daughter then. The blue eyed omega stares at her and notice the similarities.</p><p>"What you staring at?" The girl giggles, "The name's Shane by the way."</p><p>"I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy." Shaun replied, "Why don't you ask some of the nurses to assist you?"</p><p>"Weelll... yeah... but they seem to be busy or boring." Shane replied, "Plus, you seem to be the only one I felt comfortable to talk with."</p><p>Shaun paused as she observes the teen. When he slightly tilted his head, he also followed his mannerisms.</p><p>Shane chuckles, "You're funny, Dr. Murphy."</p><p>"I am not. I have autism."</p><p>Shane's eyes widens but with admiration, "Wow, that's great."</p><p>"Why does it sound great? It seems bad to everyone."</p><p>"Well, it just proves that nothing is impossible." Shane grins, "So, will you now accompany me to my mom's?"</p><p>"Of course." Shaun nods as he stands up and texted Morgan first where he's going so the blonde won't get mad for his sudden disappearance.</p><p>The two then started to walking, though the teen was very curious with him and started asking questions. Even if Shaun gave the answers a bit slow, the teen didn't get mad or anything and just waited.</p><p>"So you're a surgeon? Nice!" Shane grins as they continue walking.</p><p>"Surgical resident." Shaun corrected her.</p><p>"Still nice! I also want to be a doctor. Don't know yet what type, but still it's cool!"</p><p>Shaun wondered how this teen was comfortable with him even with his mannerisms. Yet at the same time, he got a bit close with Shane while he escorts her to her parents.</p><p>"You don't seem to be uncomfortable with me." Shaun suddenly remrked.</p><p>"Why should I?" Shane replied as she arches an eyebrow, "You're cool to be with."</p><p>"Not everyone. They would always think I'm weird."</p><p>"Everyone has their own weirdness. It's part of who they are." Shane comments, "You shouldn't just hate someone for being themselves as long as they don't hurt people."</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Anyways, let's go! I wanna tell mom that I met a real doctor on the way here!</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Neil and Alex arrived just outside the room and saw that Dahlia was already back at her room as the two of them waited for the results.</p><p>"You sure about this?" Alex turned to him, "I could say it while you just guide me with something."</p><p>"I'll tell what's needed and just add some informations as well." Neil sighs, he hated to sometimes admit that he's wrong. But he won't say that in front of Alex.</p><p>"Alright." Alex shrugs, though he knew that Neil must have changed a bit after their talk.</p><p>Dahlia and Angelo noticed the two enter. While they had worried expressions, they waited for the diagnostics patiently.</p><p>Neil sighs and clears his throat before he began speaking, "We found a blockage by artery of your neck."</p><p>"It means?" Angelo asked already feeling that what he's about to say.</p><p>"She has Carotid Artery Disease. The blockage from that artery explains why your wife suddenly had that seizure, along with the frequent headaches, dizziness, shaky arms, and loose grip." Alex explains.</p><p>"Surgery is the only way to remove it." Neil then explains the risks of teh surgery, but it was sure that the seizures would stop.</p><p>"Well, it is life threatening." Angelo then looks at Dahlia, "It's still up to you. I want you to decide, but I'm afraid as well."</p><p>Dahlia smiled as she wrote something, "Then it slowly kills me if we don't take that chance."</p><p>She erased and wrote another, "I want to see our baby graduate and reach her dream. But also... we owe an apology to Shaun, and to Dr. Melendez."</p><p>Neil's eyes widens when she wrote Shaun's name. But when they suddenly mentioned him... "What do you mean?"</p><p>His voice was impassive, which was a feat itself.</p><p>"We know." Angelo spoke before Neil could even say anything, "We asked about why you seem so angry at us. We thought that it's only because he's your subordinate. But there was more than that."</p><p>Dahlia nods as she wrote, "We know now because you're Shaun's love partner. Something that we also spite him back then."</p><p>Alex knew that this conversation won't end well as he noticed the way Neil cletched his fist.</p><p>"Shaun... is still traumatized with what you've done in the past." Neil glared at them, but he didn't raise his voice, "Imagine if you were in his shoes, how would you feel if people started to make fun of you just because of who you are?"</p><p>"We know." Angelo looks away, "But believe me when this guilt doesn't eat us up even until today. We don't know if it's karma or not, but our daughter was almost bitten and raped when she suddenly had her first heat at school."</p><p>"When Angelo and I talked about our guilts in the past, it was mere coincidence that it all linked to Shaun." Dahlia wrote with her shaky hands, "We did it out of immaturity."</p><p>This made Neil's anger slowly dissipate, "Then you know how it feels, but imagine if she has autism. It adds that overwhelming feeling and it doubles the fear that they are feeling. You were there to comfort her, but Shaun?"</p><p>"That was what he felt, huh?" Dahlia wrote as she gave them a sad smile, "We came here because we knew he works here. Hoping to ask for forgiveness."</p><p>"If it were up to me, I won't even allow you to go near him." Neil stated. He didn't want to sound unfair to them, but with what they did to Shaun, it made him wary and scared that the young omega might get hurt again.</p><p>"But it's up to him." Alex turned with eyes wide when he said that, "I can tell that you want to talk to him. However, Shaun will decide if he wants to see you or not."</p><p>"We understand." Angelo nods, "We're sorry if it made you uncomfortable and I know you won't forgive us easily. But we appreciate you listening to us and with finding out about what's wrong with Dahlia."</p><p>"It was Shaun who noticed it first." The couple turned when Alex pointed it out, "After voicing out what he observed, he talked to us and we did the diagnostics to confirm his suspicions."</p><p>"Really?" Angelo asked as both of them suddenly felt grateful and hopeful.</p><p>"He did." Neil nods, "That's Shaun, he has a remarkable mind and he used that gift to help you."</p><p>"Now we want to thank him." Dahlia smiled as she wrote.</p><p>Neil nods, "We'll prep you for surgery, it's best to get some rest."</p><p>The two of them took their leave after that. While walking away, Neil noticed the grin on Alex's face.</p><p>"Looks like grumplestiltskin had a change of heart."</p><p>"I was just neutral about it."</p><p>"Yeah, but you didn't blow a bubble this time. I'm impresed." Alex pats Neil's shoulder, "I told you, give them a chance and you see the results."</p><p>"Whatever, I just did what I have to do." Neil grumbles.</p><p>"Shaun will be proud that the great Neil Melendez is back in business."</p><p>Neil groans everytime Alex reminds him of his unprofessional behavior, especially when he always mentions the blue eyed omega.</p><p>"Oh fuck off, Park."</p><p>Alex chuckles when Neil suddenly glares at the other alpha. However, they noticed that a nurse rushing at the room that they came in. They turned and saw Dahlia shaking uncontrollably. The two alphas rushed and asked Angelo to move away.</p><p>"She's having a seizure." Neil clicked his tongue as he called out to the other nurses, "Code Blue! Prepare the surgery room now!"</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun and Shane arrived at the room and noticed that it was empty. The blue eyed surgeon went to a nearby nurse and asked.</p><p>"Excuse me, but where is Mrs. Smith and her husband?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"Oh there was an emergency surgery because she had a seizure." The nurse replied, "Turns out, your hypothesis was right, Dr. Murphy. From what I've heard, when you pointed out her mannerisms or symptoms, Dr. Park and Dr. Melendez checked on it."</p><p>Shaun nods and Shane then asks, "So what's wrong with her?"</p><p>"She's the patient's daughter." Shaun immediately replied.</p><p>The nurse looked at the teen and she replied, "She has Carotid Artery Disease. Dr. Murphy will explain more of it, dear. For now, you sit down and wait for the news."</p><p>Shane nods as she waits for Shaun to follow her. The nurse looks at him and replies, "Will you mind if you accompany her? She seems a bit fond towards you."</p><p>"Okay." Shaun nods, "I did text Dr. Reznick where I was."</p><p>"Alright." The nurse then took her leave.</p><p>Shaun turned to see that the teen was still behind her, waiting for the blue eyed omega to sit down with her. Shaun did so and walked with her towards the chairs.</p><p>"What did the nurse mean about Carotid Artery Disease?" Shane asked as they paused.</p><p>"She has a blockage in the artery that delivers blood to the brain. If the clog is removed, it will prevent a stroke from occuring."</p><p>Shane hums, "The nurse also said that you noticed something from my mother."</p><p>Shaun nods as he continues, "Mrs. Smith did seem to be obese, plus she had shaky hands and stutters in her speech."</p><p>"Oh. That's why when mom collapsed, she had a stroke, but a minor one."</p><p>"That's why Dr. Melendez and Dr. Park will remove the blockage, and your mother will be fine."</p><p>Shane smiles a bit at the assuring piece of information. Suddenly, when the two of them started walking again, both of them were startled when a middle-aged woman suddenly bumped into them. Yet Shane was the one to experience the impact from the woman's fast paced walk as the teen suddenly fell on the floor.</p><p>"What the fuck!" The woman hissed at the two, as she saw Shaun helping the teen up, "A bunch of omegas? And one is a doctor in this hospital?"</p><p>Shaun noticed the scent and knew that this woman is a beta. The blue eyed omega kept silent as he helped Shane to stand up.</p><p>"Don't you watch where you two are going?! I don't have time for a bunch of sluts to get in my way."</p><p>Shaun flinched at the word but he noticed that Shane suddenly froze and was looking at the woman with wide eyes. He ignored the woman as Shaun gently held the teen's shoulders and was about to leave. But the woman got even angrier when they ignored him.</p><p>"Hey! I'm talking to both of you!" The woman screeched when she suddenly pulled Shaun to face her, and Shane just held onto his arm, "Who the fuck do you think you are ignoring me, huh?! You don't even deserve to look the same direction as me, when you omega are just a bunch of filthy whores!"</p><p>The blue eyed omega didn't like the way she was touching her, and it made him panic. But he noticed Shane shaking and was breathing heavily when the woman made such slurs about them.</p><p>"You should go." Shaun said as he tries to calm down, "You're scaring her."</p><p>Shaun didn't know how to respond or act in this situation. The woman was being a bit violent towards them, yet the teen that he accompanied was starting to be scared.</p><p>It reminded Shaun of his teens when he was in that position, scared, vulnerable, and overwhelmed. Shane was the daughter of his school bullies back in highschool. To see her in this state, it awoke something that Shaun couldn't understand. Regardless, if he felt overwhelmed right now, he won't let the woman hurt Shane.</p><p>"I'm scaring her?! You and that filthy bitch bumped me!" The beta violently marched forward towards them</p><p>Shaun wasn't aware of his actions when he suddenly pulled Shane behind him, "You were on your phone when you walked to us."</p><p>"Why you little bitches!" The woman glared, "This is the reason why omegas should be just breeding animals! You became defiant and vulgar! You don't show any respect -"</p><p>The woman was about to slap Shaun, but her hand was grabbed and stopped from doing so. The woman looked behind to see Morgan gripping her hand tightly.</p><p>"And I don't appreciate how you insulted my colleague and this young girl here." Morgan glared at the woman.</p><p>"Y-You're an omega too!" The beta screeched, "Unhand me, you filthy bitch!"</p><p>"And risk you verbally assaulting two doctors and a teen? I don't think so."</p><p>Shaun saw how Morgan glared at the woman. Her green eyes seemed to shone and it radiate rage and immense anger from what the woman just called Shaun and Shane.</p><p>As Morgan continued to grip on the woman's arm, some of the nurses arrived along with two security guards. They immediately called for help when they saw Shaun being assaulted along with the teen.</p><p>The green eyed omega quickly let go as the beta woman scrambled to the security staff. She begged and told that it was Shaun who assaulted her, yet witnesses were able to see that she started it. The two security shook their head and gently grabbed her shoulder, escorting her out.</p><p>Morgan walked beside them they watch the woman screaming about injustices and omega bashings.</p><p>"Well that's one crazy woman." Morgan shook her head, "Anyways, I came here when you texted, then I saw this..."</p><p>She looked and saw Shaun facing the teen, whom she hugged Shaun. Morgan noted that the teen was an omega and started crying. The green eyed resident smiled when Shaun slowly returned the gesture, trying to comfort the young girl even if his actions were a bit awkward.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>The three of them decided to sit down at the chairs near the nurse's lounge after what happened. Morgan gave the milkshakes she bought to the two, it was a weird coincidence that she bought two. But at least it was worth it. Audrey also found out what happened. When she found out that the blonde was with him, texted Morgan to stay with Shaun for a while.</p><p>After calming down, Morgan introduced herself and Shane began beaming when she noticed that another omega is a doctor as well. Morgan liked the attention, but she would sometimes switch to Shaun once more. It was like the teen was making sure that the blue eyed omega was included in the conversation once more. It was getting late and Shaun even told her that she should go home. But Morgan shook her head and said that she'll accompany them while waiting for the news.</p><p>It soon ended when Shane noticed that her father was on his way towards them. The young teen ran towards his father as the two of them hugged.</p><p>Morgan smiled at the sight, but noticed how Shaun stiffens when he sees the sight of the father. She then remembered what Alex said to them and what he narrated. That man must have been Shaun's tormentors when he was a teen.</p><p>"That's him?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Morgan nods and she just speculates that his wife is also one of them. But the moment she observed them once more, she could see how Shane's father suddenly became worried and just hugged her.</p><p>The blonde resident looked at Shaun and saw how he watched the father and daugther duo interact. She wouldn't blame him for feeling that way if Shaun had shitty parents as well.</p><p>"You know," Morgan began, "What you did with the woman was pretty amazing."</p><p>"I didn't do anything." Shaun replied, "I just made the woman angry."</p><p>"Yes, but you helped a teen. Shaun, you defended her from getting verbally assaulted." Morgan said as he looks at Shaun, "You stood your ground trying to talk her out of it. But you didn't let her take the burn."</p><p>Shaun looked at the two of them and replied, "She's just a teenager. Shane hasn't done anything wrong."</p><p>"Does... it remind you of your teenage years?" Morgan suddenly asked.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>Morgan is an omega as well. She knew the risks of being this person. Looking at Shaun, it reminded herself to why she had to be tough.</p><p>"You had no one to protect you."</p><p>Shaun didn't reply but he looked at Morgan and saw that same eyes she had when that beta woman was there.</p><p>"Do you regret being an omega?"</p><p>Morgan suddenly looks at him, "No. Even if we're belittled or stomped by other people, I don't regret being who I am."</p><p>"Is that why you're tough? Because you wanted to prove something?"</p><p>She nodded, never taking her eyes off from Shaun, "Even if I'm the only omega born in my alpha and beta family, and the only doctor in a family of artists, I'll never regret being who I am. Even if I'm different from them."</p><p>Shaun didn't reply, but what she said intrigued him even more. But he felt more troubled. How can one never regret being who they are even if they get hurt in the process? That's how most of Shaun's life has been so far. He was different from the rest of them, and he lost people because of that. His parents didn't know how to handle him, then his brother protected him and died because of it. Now, it became painful when he lost Neil in the first place. Yet, Aaron came and took care of him, he slowly felt what a father should truly be. Now, he felt more afraid to lose what he has if his difference hurts them or burdens them even more.</p><p>"Shaun, I respect you for being who you are." The blue eyed omega suddenly snapped from his thoughts when Morgan suddenly said those words.</p><p>"Even if I have autism?"</p><p>"Do you let that stop you from being a surgeon?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Morgan smiled as she gently puts a hand on his shoulder, "Then you know why we do things our way. Our diffrences make us who we are. Your autism and your secondary gender made you who you are. It is a part of you, but you make your own decisions. Our parents and those who torment us don't, only you."</p><p>"Now look at you." Morgan said as she points at the man who is walking towards them, "See that man, the one you saw tormented you? He seems grateful that you were with Shane. You didn't want her to feel what you felt before, so you stick by her."</p><p>Shaun didn't answer as he watched Angelo walk towards them, but the man kept her distance. Shane smiled as she points at the blue eyed omega.</p><p>Angelo smiled, "Thank you for saving both of them."</p><p>"I didn't do anything." Shaun replied and Morgan chuckled.</p><p>"It meant so much to me when you noticed something from my wife, and you stayed with my daughter." Angelo then looked down in sadness and guilt, "She said that you defended her... you even blocked her from that woman."</p><p>Angelo looked at the two of them, but his focus was on Shaun himself. The older man gave a look of remorse, "No matter how many times I will apologize, I still won't forgive myself. But I want to say I'm sorry for being an bastard to you, Shaun. You don't deserve what we did, and I'm glad that we we wrong. Because..."</p><p>"I forgive you." Shaun replied and the older man gasped at the reply, "I'm okay now. I have friends, a father, and I found someone I love."</p><p>This made Angelo smile and he looked at his daughter. He and his wife won't say it aloud. But they named her after the person that they tormented in their teens. Hence, her name, "Shane", a second chance to make things right.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Shaun."</p><p>"Shaun!"</p><p>Shaun then stood up when he recognized that voice. His blue eyes darted at Neil, who was running towards him. Shaun didn't waste any moment as he walked towards his alpha, meeting him halfway.</p><p>Neil immediately hugged him the moment they met each other's contact. He found out that a woman verbally harrassed him, the moment the alpha finished the surgery and washed. Neil didn't waste anytime to run and went where Shaun was, while Alex volunteered to stay and help the nurses put Dahlia back in the room.</p><p>"I'm okay." Shaun assured the alpha, "I'm not hurt."</p><p>"I was still worried." Neil replied as he looked at those blue orbs, "But I'm glad you're okay."</p><p>Shaun smiled as his presence suddenly calmed him. However, Neil turned and saw Morgan heading towards them.</p><p>"Shaun did well back there. She even protected a teenage girl from getting harassed." Morgan remarked as she points at Angelo.</p><p>Neil then noted that one of the nurses told him that Shaun was with a teen and he was accompanying her to visit. But it was really a small world when the alpha saw that Shane is Angelo and Dahlia's daughter. The one they told that almost got raped.</p><p>"Dr. Melendez." Angelo said in a soft-hushed tone, making sure not to get on his nerves.</p><p>"It's a success." Neil smiled, "We managed to get the clog out. We'll just need to wait for her to wake up. Nevertheless, she'll be okay."</p><p>Angelo cried, "Thank you!"</p><p>Shane also became happy with the news as she hugged her father. Both of them felt relief and delight at the news.</p><p>"You saved her." Shaun smiled.</p><p>"Well, you made a good call." Neil replied with a smile, "But I'm glad both of you are okay."</p><p>The alpha turned towards Morgan, "Thanks for also helping Shaun there."</p><p>"Well, it was nothing. Just a friend helping another friend." The blonde smiles.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Dahlia slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her family. Angelo is beside him, along with ther daughter, Shane. The first thing she did was hug them and let out a sigh of relief to see that she's okay.</p><p>"Dahlia, look over there."</p><p>Angelo pointed the door and she turned, her eyes widen when Dahlia saw Shaun together with Neil and Alex.</p><p>Dahlia was shocked that Shaun was here and he didn't leave. He waved his hand at her while Neil and Alex explained that the surgery was a success, but she needed another additional stay for observation.</p><p>Neil noticed that Shaun was okay to be with them. He may feel wary, but it's okay. The brown eyed alpha won't let his grudges get the best of him.</p><p>Angelo then handed the tablet as the family saw Shaun getting a chair and sitting beside her. Dahlia couldn't contain her smile when the blue eyed omega was beside her. She knew that Shaun is a bit cautious, but she was still hopeful.</p><p>"Hello, Shaun." Dahlia smiled as she wrote.</p><p>"Hello , Dahlia." Shaun greets the woman.</p><p>The rest of the conversation was how Shaun found out that there might be wrong with Dahlia, up to the part where Shane met him and even defended the teen from the beta woman. Dahlia felt grateful and guilty that she wrote out many apologies and regrets for hurting Shaun.</p><p>Although she apologized how many times, Dahlia still couldn't believe it when Shaun said that he forgives them. This was what they need to leave some of the past behind.</p><p>The moment the three doctors left, Shaun turned once more to see the family. The Smiths suddenly felt happy and satisfied. And he felt that too, he's happy and okay with his life now. Especially since he can see Neil staring at him, asking the blue eyed omega if he would want to eat lunch together.</p><p>In the end, Shaun agreed and even said that it's his turn to treat Neil.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun stares at the starry skies by the balcony of Neil's house. The outside was breezy enough for him to relax and even had many stars up above the sky. Though his relaxing moment of peace ended when he felt someone leaning on his back with arms wrapped around his waist. The young omega smiled to see Neil suddenly hugging him, even when the alpha had two mugs on his hand.</p><p>"Hot chocolate with marshmallows." Neil handed the drink which Shaun thanked him as he grabs the cup.</p><p>Though, even when the blue eyed man was about to drink his beverage, he still saw Neil leaning on his shoulder, with one hand wrapped on his waist.</p><p>"How about you pay attention to me first?" Neil chuckled as he kissed his cheek.</p><p>"We just had a make out session in your car." Shaun replied, "'And that was when we were at the parking lot of the hospital, and in here."</p><p>"Still can't get enough of you."</p><p>Shaun settles the cup in the bar of the balcony. The young omega used his free hand to hold Neil's hand as he leans in for a kiss. Neil smiles at the sudden affection and he accepts the kiss, while also making sure not to overdo since they are holding their mugs on the edge of the balcony.</p><p>They parted for air, but their eyes remain towards each other. Neil knew that Shaun was stargazing while waiting for him. The way those blue eyes shone at him was like looking at the stars itself.</p><p>"What pretty stars you have." Neil smiles as he caresses Shaun's cheek.</p><p>"The stars are up at the sky, Neil."</p><p>"I know, but I have my star here. And those are your pretty eyes."</p><p>Neil chuckled when Shaun suddenly tilts his head from the remark. He kissed the young omega's forehead and ruffled those brown locks, "You're beautiful."</p><p>"And what does that call you?" Shaun replied, because in his eyes, no one can compare to Neil's looks right now.</p><p>"People say that I'm hot." Neil smirks.</p><p>"Hot-headed as what our friends would say."</p><p>"Wow, betrayal coming from you." Neil faked hurt.</p><p>Shaun suddenly kissed Neil's cheeks when he saw the alpha pout, "You're still handsome no matter what."</p><p>The two of them then looked at the night sky, with numerous stars all visible in their eyes. While drinking their hot chocolate, they also intertwine hands as they point out some of the stars that they're familiar with.</p><p>"I remember the stars were like this when you carried me." Shaun said, "They were all shining, but nothing can compare when I saw your eyes. It was sparkling more than those stars."</p><p>Neil couldn't count the times he was always mesmerized with Shaun's memory. Every moment they spent, the young omega would also note their surroundings which makes everything special for him, since it reminds so much of Neil.</p><p>Neil sighs as he fidgets his cup. He's asked Aaron about this since the two of them are dating for six months now. The alpha watches how those blue eyes stare at the starry night sky, the light reflecting upon those orbs, making it shine as well. Neil imagined those orbs were the first thing he would always see when waking up everyday in the morning, preparing their everyday routine, Shaun suddenly organizing their stuff while Neil watches and listens to every nook and cranny.</p><p>"Say, Shaun." The young omega turned when Neil called him, "We've been dating for six months and every moment with you never cease to make feel that I'm lucky to have you."</p><p>"I feel the same way." Shaun replied, "I'm luckier that you love me, with me being this..."</p><p>"I love you, every part of you." Neil smiles.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Both of them leaned on each other's foreheads as they went for a kiss. Their eyes were close but their senses were strong. The warmth of their lips and the contact of their skin was warm and welcoming. The air might be cold, but they couldn't care because of the comfort that they share. Shaun suddenly felt something being handed on his hand when Neil suddenly held on, linking their hands together.</p><p>Neil was the first to part but his eyes remained at him without wavering, "Will you move in with me, Shaun Murphy?"</p><p>Blue eyes widen when he saw a key on his hand with a key chain of a book and stars. This was Neil's house key and he's giving one to Shaun.</p><p>"Well, I know that you have that scalpel from your brother. I also want to give a token that represents now. Books, since we met at the library first, then the stars, because of today." Neil mumbles as the omega noticed him looking away. He felt embarrassed for being a bit cheezy. But the alpha wanted to give something to him along with his house key.</p><p>"I've talked to Aaron about this and he agrees. But I told him that I want to surprise you. But of course I'm not sure if you would -"</p><p>"I would love to." Neil stopped when he heard Shaun smile and nod, while holding onto the key and the keychains, "They're pretty and I would love to move in. But..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I'm what they call high maintenance."</p><p>"Shaun, I'm a bit clingy and easily jealous. Besides, I find it adorable when you arrange things."</p><p>Shaun suddenly pouts, "Some of your socks are not color coordinated."</p><p>"Now you have the chance to arrange them. What do you say?"</p><p>Shaun didn't have to be reminded twice. He smiled and hugged Neil as the alpha heard him laughing a bit in delight, "Y-Yes... yes I would love to!"</p><p>Neil smiled so wide that he carried Shaun and spun him in the balcony, ignoring the mug that they left at the balcony, which was half empty.</p><p>Shaun didn't mind being spun by Neil, he also felt happy that he gets to be with the one he loves. They do switch on staying and there are times they slept alone, which was very lonely.</p><p>Now that they are going to live together, they knew that there would be times they'll fight over little things. But at least the nights that are cold and unforgiving, they won't be lonely anymore.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: I kinda like for Morgan and Shaun to be really close. I mean, I noticed that their parents are kinda you know... plus they both try to prove themselves especially since they're different from their families. Morgan grew up a family of artists and she was the only doctor. Shaun grew up in a normal family, but his parents couldn't even understand him because of his condition. So for me, they are somewhat similar yet different at the same time. (Especially with how their family treats them when they had a grand reunion in S3. I was really pissed jfc).</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Something is about to happen and it's my first time writing it... soooo there's gonna be a lemon scene in this chapter hahaha. Also lazy ass group chat format because I don’t want to describe much lol XD. So for the lighter note:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Smut, yay! haha, Some omegaverse dynamics, and mentions of male pregnancy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But on another note, this chapter will also go on a very serious one. So I’ll give you the warnings:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Implied/Mention of Suicide, Child abuse, Bullying</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-/-/-</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The brightness of the sun made those eyes slowly open, revealing those blue orbs that awakens and notices a new day, with a new routine in his life. Shaun looked at the person beside him, whose sleeping face is visible in his view. Neil was still asleep and seemed to relax when the alpha knew that Shaun is still beside him.</p><p>The young omega remembered that after Neil asking him to move in and he said yes, the two of them have been packing and taking some of Shaun's stuff in Neil's apartment, slowly but surely. It took a week, but yesterday night was their last day of packing. In addition, they spent the night late with arranging some of Shaun's things. The blue-eyed man smiled at the thought when they were busy with the house. Plus it was nice when he got to know some of Neil's life.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Neil, most of your socks are not color coded." Shaun called the alpha.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil's head suddenly appeared on the bathroom door as he looks at Shaun, "Oh, there are times I don't wear the same colors."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well I'm slightly uncomfortable with some of them..." Shaun paused, "Although it's fine, since most of your mismatched socks are cute animal figures."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil quickly finishes some arrangements in the bathroom. He goes to Shaun, sitting beside him. The first thing that caught his eye was that Shaun was holding was his deer themed socks. They were mismatched but the alpha noticed that his blue-eyed gem was not even trying to put them in the right color. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I've noticed that it's the same as your deer tattoo." The young omega then pointed at the antlers that was visible in Neil's shirt, "Most of the mismatched socks that I noticed had deers. It may be important to you and I don't want to impose."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil smiled as he looked at socks, "They were a gift from my sister." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun suddenly became curious because Neil has not mentioned his family a bit since they were dating. Well both of them haven't said anything about it, since neither of them wanted to impose.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"She first gave me these when I started highschool. Gabby said that I remind her of deers." Neil held onto the socks as he fondly remembers her, "Gabby has Down Syndrome, I would always take care of her just to make her smile."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"She must be nice." Shaun nods as he leans on Neil's shoulder, "What happened to her?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But it became harder and harder financially. My parents didn't have enough money for her treatment and they decided to put her in a specialized care." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun could see where this was going. He had read about Down Syndromes and most of it wasn't all good news.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I tried to tell them that I could handle taking care of her. I begged them not to take her away. They argued that since Gabby is easily sickly, and we don't have financial capabilities for her treatment." The alpha sighs, "But they're right when I finally finished college and hit medical school, it was the only logical way to help her. Yet, she was the reason I wanted to become a doctor... or a surgeon. Also, I was so angry at my parents that time so I chose a medical school that was far from them."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"So that's why we met at the library." Shaun finished, "You studied there."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yep. I took part time jobs for some cash. But I was a scholar and they offered my dorm as part of it. Then when I graduated and got the job, I use it mostly for her treatment." Neil replied.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Just like the scalpel your brother gave, the deer tattoo and socks are what reminded me of my sister. She's still in specialized care, but I always miss her. I told her about you and she was fascinated by your story."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun hums, "Would your sister like me if we meet someday?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil chuckles as he kisses Shaun's forehead, "Gabby adores you. The last time I visited, she wondered if you would one day come with me... although that was before we were dating."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The blue-eyed omega smiles, "I would love that. I guess it's a bit same as yours, I love my brother, Steve. He protects me from my parents because they're mean. They don't understand my condition and..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh, Shaun." Neil wrapped an arm around the omega as he too leans on those brown locks, "They didn't try hard enough. Unlike your brother, he gave his all to love and understand you. That's why Steve was there to protect you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Steve would have love you if he were here. He remembered you after you saved me." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"We would have agreed on the part that your parents are jerks."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"True."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun then looked at the drawers and opened one of them, revealing some of Neil's unorganized stuff.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But now that you're here, we could arrange some of your drawers. I can accept the socks, but not all of them."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"And that's why I love you, even if you like organizing." Neil playfully kissed his cheek.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes, I also love you even if you have messy tendencies if busy." Shaun smiles as he kisses the alpha back.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh come on, I'm not that messy."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You had a hard time finding some important documents because you misplaced them in your office." Shaun remarked, "I had to arrrange them when you were busy that time, and put a label in your drawers."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But I liked how you put hearts in your note, even when you formally said "From Dr. Shaun Murphy"."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I had to be formal."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But it's still cute." Neil smiles as he now helps Shaun with arranging his drawers</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Neil, why are some of you underwear with your socks?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil's cheeks turned red when Shaun suddenly pulled five of his boxers in the sock drawer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was nice knowing more about Neil’s life especially when he attained what he has right now. To achieve such feats was truly admirable and it made Shaun's admiration and respect to this alpha of his rose.</p><p>Shaun admired those features and he could see the body that is truly muscled and refined. He even saw the antler of his deer tattoo from the part that the shirt doesn't cover. There wasn't a day where Shaun didn't admire Neil, and even he couldn't deny what he sees. Neil was attractive in his physical aspect. Him being sarcastic and arrogant just adds the man's charms. However, if you get to know Neil very well, you could really see that he has wits and easily teased. Shaun really loves this man.</p><p>His hand couldn't help it when he suddenly caresses Neil's cheek, he even let his finger slide onto the alpha's refined jaw. It didn't take that long for Neil to feel those fingers and he smiles at the gesture even if his eyes were still close.</p><p>Neil opened his eyes and it brightens him up when he saw those familiar blue orbs. He then held onto that hand that was caressing his cheek. Neil leans onto that soft hand, then he held it onto his lips and gave Shaun's hand a kiss.</p><p>"What a way to say good morning, Shaun." Neil smiles.</p><p>"Good morning too, Neil." Shaun replies as he leans forward.</p><p>Neil followed and leaned in as the two of them went into their kiss. It was the same routine that they do every morning if they sleep together. A deep sensational kiss that involves their tongues dancing in bliss, and their hands roaming throughout their bodies. As if it's a way for them to feel each other's embrace and touch.</p><p>Shaun parted when he decided to lie on Neil's chest, wanting to savor their weekend off from work. Well, it was Neil's whole team. Morgan, Alex, Claire, and Jared don't have any shifts for the weekend.</p><p>Neil smiled when he noticed the shirt that Shaun was wearing. It was a gray sweatshirt that the alpha grew and it didn’t fit him anymore. Yet, even if it seemed a bit small for Neil, Shaun wore it and it was a bit loose for the alpha. The sleeves were a bit poufy, but seeing the young omega in his shirt was a remarkable sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They just finished arranging some of their stuff, and a hour of Shaun scolding Neil about his disorganized pair of underwear and socks. Though Neil find it cute that Shaun was trying not to get angry. The blue eyed omega even resorted to his pouting, trying to look angry.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The alpha decided to enjoy their first Friday Night as housemates first with him preparing a hot sweet beverage. Neil waited for Shaun to finish showering, since the omega insisted to go last.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Shaun finished showering and went to the living room, Neil did his very best to control himself. Because oh lord above, HE'S WEARING HIS SWEATSHIRT!?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun was wearing his shorts, though his shirt was really Neil's. As much as the alpha didn't want to admit that he was an inch shorter, his sweatshirt was pretty loose in Shaun's frame. It still clung onto those shoulders, but most of his creamy shoulders were exposed. The sleeves of his sweatshirt isn't even clinging onto those arms of his.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil didn't know what to say. Shaun looked so cute and those shoulders were tempting right now. But fuck, when the shirt suddenly slipped a bit from Shaun's shoulders, revealing more skin.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The alpha can conclude that he is being tempted, and dear God is he slowly losing.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Are you okay, Neil?" Shaun asked as he tilts his head.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The alpha noticed how Shaun's hair was really fluffy and messy when they're not in work. With the way the omega tilts his head, and those soft wavy locks also followed.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I-Is that my shirt?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes." Shaun smiled, "It was soft and comfortable."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun sat beside Neil as he grabs his own cup as well. Both of them enjoying the beverage and the prospect of their new lives, living in the same roof.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The alpha then noticed how Shaun puts the cup down and slowly puts his legs on the sofa, curling it up as he leans onto Neil's shoulder. The alpha also sets his cup down and he felt Shaun's arm circling onto his own.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Then he remembered that Shaun would always sit upright and would never sit in this kind of manner. It was Neil's first time seeing the blue-eyed man curling his legs on the couch, letting go of that uptight sitting position.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I noticed that people would do this in shows that I watched." Shaun mutters, "Raising your legs on the sofa and leaning their shoulder towards someone."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A sight to behold to see Shaun in the couch all curled up and leaning towards him. When those blue eyes gaze onto his own brown orbs, Neil could see the relaxation and comfort that Shaun is feeling right now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Plus..." Shaun adds, "It's even more pleasant to cuddle with you while wearing your shirt."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil chuckles, kissing Shaun's forehead and leaning onto his brown hair. The alpha could smell the shampoo and soap that the omega used, "Well, you would sometimes steal my shirt even if we're not yet living in the same roof."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Some of your shirts are soft and comfy."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I appreciate you going to hog my shirt soon." Neil chuckles as he playfully caresses Shaun's hair.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The alpha let out a content sigh as he remembers Shaun's first time in his house. It was that time when he looked like a wet puppy. But at least it was also that time Shaun went to his house to tell him that he also feels the same way. It was a rainy night that time. Now, it was another rainy night, yet they are in the sofa, relaxing and in each other's arms.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil then heard a soft hum and saw Shaun with his eyes closed, "Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep on the couch."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You make a good pillow." Shaun replies as he curls up more onto Neil, "You're warm, soft, and it feels like home."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well, you'll wake up cranky if you sleep like that." Neil chuckles.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Not if I'm with you." Shaun mumbles as his head slowly slides onto Neil's lap.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil stares as he saw the young omega enjoying his lap, "You know, we still haven't finished our drinks."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I'll.... wash them... tomorrow..." Shaun smiles as he felt drowsy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was a good thing that the only light source they have right now is the lamp in their living room, which was beside them. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"How about we cuddle in our bedroom." Neil said , "It's more spacy and more comfortable."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I think that would be nice." a mumbled yawn came, "I'll take the cups in the sink."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Nah, I'll handle it." Neil replies as he stole a kiss from Shaun's lips, "At least I'll know which part of the bed you'll decide to sleep."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blue eyes slowly open as he gave a nod. Shaun slowly got up from Neil's lap, with his hair  messed up in a cute way. After a kiss from the cheek, the young omega went up their bedroom. Neil quickly grabbed the cups and put it on the sink, washing them both so Shaun won't have to worry about it tomorrow.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He soon followed and saw Shaun curling on the left side of the bed. Neil smiled at the sight and also went on the right side. The moment he lied down and covered himself in their blankets, Shaun quickly scoots over and leans onto Neil's chest. One kiss on the omega's forehead, he also leans his head onto Shaun's and also succumbed to sleep, knowing that they're together and will wake up together.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Neil’s continued stroking Shaun’s hair as the omega hums in delight. The brown-eyed man find this to be relaxing. Just the two of them in bed with Shaun leaning on Neil’s chest.</p><p>“Can we just stay in bed?” Neil asks, “I mean we have the weekend ourselves to enjoy.”</p><p>“Some of our stuff are not arranged yet.” Shaun mumbles, but did not even made an effort to move from his pillow (yes, Neil. You’ll now be Shaun’s pillow).</p><p>“The house is in good shape thanks to your management.” The alpha chuckles, “I never even thought that I’ll enjoy cleaning that much.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because you had help.”</p><p>“All I’m saying is maybe we could enjoy the weekend. Just relax a bit before we are assigned to heavy loads.”</p><p>The blue-eyed omega didn’t reply, but it was because Shaun was enjoying his moment lying on Neil’s chest, “I guess you’re right. It is nice lying down in your chest. It’s more comfy than the pillows.”</p><p>“Wow, so this is the reason you live with me?”</p><p>“Yes. Plus you know what toilet paper to buy.”</p><p>Neil chuckles as he playfully ruffles Shaun’s hair. The omega felt a bit irritated by it, but just gave Neil a subtle pout.</p><p>“Could you stop messing with my hair?”</p><p>“Can’t a guy just love your curls?” Neil retorts, “It’s really soft and I just can’t resist.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t even bother to reply, it was really weird that Neil is touching his hair, but he felt comfortable with the gesture. The blue-eyed omega just sighs and lets the alpha do what he pleases.</p><p>“Anyways. I know a place where they have good pancakes.” Neil said which perked Shaun’s interest, “Wanna have breakfast outside?”</p><p>“Can’t we just cook?”</p><p>“Do you even want to? I mean, it’s a good day outside.”</p><p>Shaun wondered about it and with how Neil is constantly caressing his hair, and letting him lie on his chest, made the omega not want to get up.</p><p>“They have flavors, not only syrup ones.” Neil bribed, “I’ll let you pick the flavor and how many pancakes you want.”</p><p>“Four is okay.” Shaun replied, “I guess we should get up. There’s no point going there if we just continue to lie down.”</p><p>“But I did convince you to eat outside.” Neil smirks.</p><p>“You were a good pillow.” Shaun retorts, earning a loud chuckle from the alpha.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I could say what I want to order, Neil.” Shaun replies.</p><p> “I just happen to know what you want to order, other than four pancakes, an orange juice, and a milkshake after that.” Neil grins.</p><p>“You spoil me too much.”</p><p>“Only for you.”</p><p>“Even at work, you would always bought something for me.” Shaun points it out, “Jared and Alex would always say that you’re whipped. What does that mean?”</p><p>Yes, Neil is pretty much whipped when it comes to Shaun. However, he’ll be dammed if he were to say it out loud. And saying what that means right now would lead to more of Shaun’s sassiness. The omega might not know about it, but he could come out with wits that slightly hits Neil’s pride. But hey, he loves Shaun and being sassed by him is 100 percent gold in Neil’s book.</p><p>“Ah, don’t mind it.” Neil replies as he tries to change the topic, “They’re probably just teasing me.”</p><p>“Well, Alex did join in when they’re talking about you. He said something about, you being a “hot-headed piece of work” because you gave him stress during that one time with a patient.” Shaun remarked.</p><p>Oh boy does he remember that time with the Smiths. Yeah, he was a bit of an asshole, but his jerkiness was justified, especially if it involves this person in front of him. The love of his life that he would die for, and also fight death itself.</p><p>“Well, it did infuriate me when I found out about it.” Neil replies looking at Shaun, “I know that it’s not appropriate of me to bring out sensitive topics, but I felt angry because it happened to you.”</p><p>“So...” Shaun paused, “You aren’t... disgusted about it? About me being...?”</p><p>“I love you, Shaun.” Neil assures the omega, “Whatever package you have, I’ll be there and we’ll solve it together. I don’t find you disgusting, I find you beautiful, scars and all.”</p><p>Shaun smiled, the tension that he suddenly felt disappeared, “Well, I also love the package that you have. That includes your occasional disorganized self and mismatched socks.”</p><p>“Well, we’re both high maintenance.” The alpha chuckles, “But I’m sure that I may test your patience all the time, the same as you’re doing right now.”</p><p>“I know it’s not a competition. But, yes, you are higher maintenance than I am.” Shaun smiles, “I think it will be fun spending the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Now that brightens up Neil when he heard that word. It gave him hope that maybe Shaun sees their relationship as something that will happen for a lifetime. Neil didn’t even need to think twice about being together with Shaun.</p><p>“Anyways –“</p><p>“Here’s your order, sir.” A beta server suddenly interjected as she puts the plates down on the table.</p><p>Neil nods in acknowledgement at the gesture. But felt uncomfortable looking at something in her chest, which something that Shaun also noticed.</p><p>Shaun notices how her eyes would look at Neil differently than what other people would do. Many would look at Neil with respect or a glare since he is popular in the hospital. Yet, those blue orbs could see the opened button of her blouse, revealing the cleavage of her bosom. He might find social cues a bit difficult. However, the way the woman was looking at Neil made his blood suddenly boil with this weird sensation. Shaun didn’t even notice that while the woman was serving them, and only looking at Neil, his blue eyes were glaring at every inch of her form.</p><p>Shaun would have to admit that the beta is very attractive. Yet he wasn’t even swayed by those looks with how she’s showing those breasts. The omega could see that Neil doesn’t even want what she’s doing.  Claire and Morgan one time gave him a lesson of flirting types. Since they also point out that Neil is a very attractive alpha, with a successful career, brilliant mind, and a suave personality (even if they would always say that he’s a straight up dork). So, Shaun quickly hypothesize that the woman might be flirting, and it was even right in front of him.</p><p>Neil thanked the woman, but she kept on making advances and it made his alpha uncomfortable. It’s even making Shaun uncomfortable, but not to the point of panic.</p><p>“Excuse me.” He noticed how the woman suddenly glared at her, and how Neil suddenly looks at him with worried eyes, “Are you flirting with Neil? If so why?”</p><p>That caught the woman off guard, and it made Neil’s eyes widen when Shaun suddenly point out the fact.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but what?” The woman asked with a smile, which made Shaun’s eyes narrow at the sight.</p><p>“Are you aware that I’m with him and <strong>he is my alpha</strong>?” Shaun’s voice suddenly changed a bit, “I’m not sure if this is the hospitality of your establishment or just a plot to be with Neil.”</p><p>Shaun unconsciously released pheromones and if he doesn’t stop right now, everyone inside would notice. Neil’s eyes widens when he felt the scent and saw his omega right now. Shaun is angry, and it wasn’t the type that it’s easily noticed. But seeing him right now is something that Neil find it weirdly hot and also terrifying.</p><p><em>‘I don’t know if I should be blessed or terrified that I caught a jealous Shaun in my eyes.’ </em>Neil thought as he stares at those fierce blue eyes, <em>‘But oh lord, he’s beautiful even when like this.’</em></p><p>The woman suddenly felt a lump at her throat when she also felt that scent, and it was terrifying if she were to make a scene. Shaun pointed out that they’re together and it would ensure her scandal if she were to continue. There was no room for argument. She took a bow and mumbled an apology and quickly left without a word.</p><p>The moment she left, Neil saw Shaun calming down and looking away from him, only focusing at the pancakes that he has right now.</p><p>“I... that was cute.”</p><p>“No, it was not.”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “One could say that you were jealous when she made those actions.”</p><p>“She was pushy and her breasts are showing. She was trying to flirt with you.” Shaun retorts as he puts syrup on his pancakes.</p><p>“Well, I only have one sights when it comes to skins and underneath the clothing.” Neil smirks as he looks at Shaun.</p><p>“I know. I just don’t like how she looks at you.” Shaun said, “So this is what jealousy feels like. I hate this emotion.”</p><p>As much as Neil wants to retort back, he knew that he would still get the clapback. Shaun would just point out what the other residents have to put up through everytime Neil finds a flirt in the omega’s vicinity, which was much worse than what Shaun just did right now.</p><p>“Besides, you’re much worse when jealous. I couldn’t count how many times they, especially Jared and Alex, would tell of your escapades.”</p><p>Well, betrayed by his cute lover, and betrayed by his residents. Oh boy, the irony.</p><p>Shaun smiled when he noticed the alpha grumbling and mumbling, “They’re right, you’re a dork.”</p><p>“Only to you, but don’t tell them.”</p><p>“I don’t need to tell them, they could see it for themselves.” Shaun softly chuckles, “Oh I remember, do you even consider wanting to pay Alex back for the troubles?”</p><p>Neil arched an eyebrow, “I wasn’t even that harsh on him!”</p><p>“He said that you were a... jerk to him. Which he has a point.” Shaun replies, “He said some vulgar words but I get his frustrations.”</p><p>“Did they just sign you up for this?”</p><p>“They were inviting us for a get together. Claire said that they want to celebrate Morgan and Alex for joining us.” Shaun said as he takes a bite of his pancake.</p><p>“They also want you to join?” Neil asked.</p><p>“No, they want us to come.” Shaun answers, “Also, there was a part that they said that it might be tonight. I just haven’t received any replies because I haven’t texted them yet.”</p><p>Neil then asked because he slightly fears what the next thing Shaun is going to say, “And where is that venue?”</p><p>“They wanted to celebrate in a bar.”</p><p>What? They’re inviting him to a bar!? Neil almost choked on his coffee when he heard that. Yes, it’s been awhile since he had a drink.  But he wouldn’t even risk it because Shaun might not like –</p><p>“I just noticed that you were cutting some of your habits, like having drinks with Dr. Lim.” Shaun suddenly interjects, “I have no problem with you drinking as long as there’s moderation. But I’m concerned that I’m controlling some parts of your life.”</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil suddenly became concerned, “You are not tying me down if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Then it’s okay. I also want to experience what it’s like drinking, as long as it’s not smoking.” Shaun looks at the alpha, “I did say that I want to experience new things with you, even some that you already had in your life.”</p><p>Neil smiles at Shaun as he held the omega’s hand, “Shaun, I love you, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I know, and I also don’t want to make you uncomfortable as well.” He replies as he also returns the gesture by holding Neil’s hand, “But I want to know what it’s like.”</p><p>Neil should have known that Shaun didn’t had any pleasantries of friends and fun times in his life. He knew that there are people that he knew that would always point out that Shaun is different and that he won’t get to experience such as these events. Plus, the resident team are his friends. As much as Neil find those rascals a pain in the ass, he considers them as his friends as well. Heck, they are even with the two of them, giving idle chatter, jokes, and much time where they would even act like children. He should have asked Shaun about it first rather than acting on his own accord.</p><p>“I’m sorry if holding back made you think that you were controlling me.” Neil said as he kisses Shaun’s hand, assuring the omega of his feelings.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m sorry for suddenly ruining our date.” Shaun apologized, “But I’m not sorry for making that woman leave.”</p><p>“And I still find you adorable.” Neil smiles, “Alright, we can go with them. However, not on a bar. How about our house?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Better than a bar.” Neil suddenly made a mental image of them being drunk, especially Shaun.</p><p>He isn’t sure how the omega would take alcohol, but he’ll be dammed if Shaun’s first time drinking and being drunk ended a disaster, especially if some sick perverts decided to have their way with Shaun... and also Claire and Morgan. A bar fight would ensure and Neil knew that he’ll be a part of it.</p><p>“I’ll text them now in the group chat.” Shaun replied as he took his phone out.</p><p>“Wait, there’s a group chat?”</p><p>“Should I invite you?” Shaun asked and he saw Neil immediately took his phone out.</p><p>Shaun didn’t have to repeat twice and he began texting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(S) How do I add someone in the group chat?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) Huh,why?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) It’s about the plans for that hang. Neil agreed to it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Wait what? You  were able to convince Neil?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) He said yes. But he said that it won’t be at the bar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) I just woke up for some good news, nice :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) I’ll add him, hold on!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) How did you even convince the guy?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neil suddenly felt his phone vibrate and saw that he is part of the group chat now. He looked at Shaun who urged the other man to type on his plan.</p><p>“You really just made me agree to this.” The young omega nods at that statement.</p><p>“Well, we can also count it as a living in celebration for us, along with welcoming Morgan and Alex.” Shaun pointed out another benefit.</p><p>“Let’s tell them first then have breakfast in peace.” Neil said as he began typing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(S) We talked, and I mentioned you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) Oh yeah, I did put up with him during that incident</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) Oh, you poor unfortunate soul</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Well he is Shaun’s alpha, and he is a hardass motherfucker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) I’m already in the group chat and I feel insulted </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) That was not nice Jared.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) You have to admit that Neil is pretty much lowkey territorial, mate lol</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Be thankful that I can’t easily change my mind about this</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) That’s because you’re so whipped XD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) He’s not lowkey territorial, Jared haha</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) Or he is, but he’s prideful enough to deny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) yep, Neil is lowkey whipped and highkey territorial</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What does whippped mean?” Shaun asked again, “Claire and Morgan used it again and I’ve been hearing it a lot.”</p><p>“Please don’t know about it, I’m begging you.” Neil groans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> (M) Anyways, since Neil agreed to it, where is the venue and when?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) Well, Jared said that a bar sounds nice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Hell no, Kalu. We are not going to a bar!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Party pooper, mate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) I don’t need to ask why since I could already see his imagination right now hahaha</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) Yeah, I’ve been with him for only a week and I could already predict it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) We’re going to celebrate in Neil’s house</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You said that you’ll tell them.” Shaun said as he puts his phone down and eats his pancake.</p><p>“Why do you pin me with them? Neil mumbles, “Also, I am very much in control with my pheromones.”</p><p>Shaun tilts his head as he continues eating his pancakes while the alpha converses with them about the plans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> (J) We get to see Neil’s house, I bet a dollar it’s a mansion</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) That’s way over the top</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) Guys, he’s a renowned surgeon, he’s pretty much loaded</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) So good-looking, rich, successful, intelligent. Man, Shaun pretty much dominated one hell of a guy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Shaun pretty much made him a dork.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) I mean, have you been with the man when he gets jealous?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) I second that, jfc it was a disaster</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) I hate you both, why do I have to put up with all of you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) Shaun would be sad if you let us go</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) We’re your residents</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) I practically put up with your bullshit so you owe me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Well, I second what Claire said, Shaun is our friend and yeah he’ll be mad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) Why am I being mentioned? I was just enjoying my pancakes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) Enjoy your pancakes and don’t mind us :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) I was curious.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) I backread and saw that you’re just teasing Neil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S) Go on.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) I just feel so betrayed by my own beloved, ah the irony</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) Claire’s right, you are also a sap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Please don’t add anymore in Shaun’s vocabulary. He’s getting more sassier</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) I’m sure that’s a wicked turn on</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Oh fuck you, Jared</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Shouldn’t you do that to Shaun? I already have my Claire &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(C) JAred don’t corrupt him!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) This group chat is a disaster</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) Our oldest is pretty much done with this bullshit hahaha</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Before I forget because I hate all of you, but not Shaun because I love him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) My house, tonight, around 7 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Will you treat us booze?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Don’t get your hopes up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) I’m buying but you also give your shares</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) I’m not buying a lot for the six of us</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) I’ll bring my share</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) Also, does Shaun even drink?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) He wants to try it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(J) Nice!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) No funny business, Jared</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) I’m warning you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A) I’ll also buy my share?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) You get a free pass only for today</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Shaun pointed out that I should pay you up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M) You are so whipped lol</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Should I read the conversation?” Shaun asked as he looked at Neil, who was groaning at this point.</p><p>“No, I already handled it.” He doesn’t want the blue eyed omega to see the latest insults, “They did agree and they’ll meet us in our house at 7 pm.”</p><p>Shaun hums and nods, “There would be enough time for us to prepare.”</p><p>The alpha nods as they eat breakfast in peace.</p><p>“Any drinks you like to taste?” Neil suddenly asked.</p><p>“I don’t know much about alcohol. But it’s nice to surprise me.”</p><p>Now Neil is in debate if he should let Shaun try the hard stuff or the lighter ones. But since they are hanging in their house, and he is sure that none of them are stupid to try anything funny, Neil is sure that he could let Shaun have both.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>As much as Neil is in debate if he’s looking forward to this get together thing or not, the fact that Shaun is much more stressed in making sure that their house is okay for the guest, now addresses the fact that they are truly living together. Neil didn’t even know that a week later, after discussing or seeking the permission of his guardian, that he would now ask Shaun to live with him in his house.</p><p>Yes, Neil is helping with arranging the living room while adding some pillows. They both had a bet and Shaun predicted that they‘d stay for the night. While Neil voted for the other.</p><p>“Shaun, I think it looks great now.” And Neil was right, the house looked more spotless and the living room seemed comfortable.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I can guess that they might not sit on the couch and prefer the sofa...” Shaun mumbles about the guess rooms.</p><p>The alpha smiles and hugs Shaun from behind, giving a sigh while also comforting the other man from his own personal stress.</p><p>“It looks great.” Neil assures the blue-eyed man, “You don’t need to stress yourself that much, it’s just a simple get together, from what Claire says.”</p><p>It did calm Shaun a bit, but Neil could feel a bit of his uneasiness, “I know, but I want to just make sure...”</p><p>“Shaun, my sweet doe,” Neil used the nickname which assures Shaun’s comfort, “I’m sure that if one of us gets totally drunk, it just means that we’re having fun. Plus, they’re going to mess the whole living room anyways.”</p><p>“How are you even sure that we won’t also do that?”</p><p>Okay, even Neil isn’t also sure if he’ll get that drunk, “Touché.”</p><p>Shaun looked at the watch and saw that it’s almost 7 pm. The young omega gave Neil a gentle kiss on the lips, which surprised the other man. Shaun let out a chuckle when Neil suddenly released him from the hug.</p><p>“Damn it, Shaun.” Neil chuckles, “Wasn’t prepared for that.”</p><p>“Well, we should prepare. They might arrive soon.” Shaun smiles and kisses Neil, this time, the other man was prepared.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know you don’t want them seeing us like this.”</p><p>“It’s a bit rude.”</p><p>“Claire and Jared does that all the time.” Neil pouts, “Cut me some slack here.”</p><p>Shaun ignores the other man’s protests when they heard the sound of the doorbell. Neil groans at the sound and buries his head on Shaun’s shoulder.</p><p>“They’re here, you should let go.” Shaun mutters as he tries to pry Neil’s hands off his waist, “Do you want them to tease you again?”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Neil immediately lets go as he grins at Shaun, “I’ll get the door. You sit on the sofa and relax for a while.”</p><p>Shaun smiles at the gesture as he saw the alpha go to the front door.</p><p>Neil arrives at the door and quickly opens it. He saw his four residents grinning at him while holding some booze and snacks.</p><p>However, there is also evident of them being surprised when they saw the house. Shaun texted them the address since Neil suddenly forgot. Alex was the one who drove Morgan here, while Jared drove with Claire. Both of them knew that Neil was rich, but damn, his penthouse is fucking amazing.</p><p>“I didn’t even know that you’re living in a penthouse!” Jared exclaims at the sight, “Jesus, Neil, you rich bastard.”</p><p>“And Shaun lives here now.” Alex whistles, “Man, what a quick wedding gift for your husband.”</p><p>Morgan and Claire suddenly smirked from Alex’s statement. The brown-eyed alpha groans as they are not even inside yet. Nevertheless, they’re already starting their teasing sessions.</p><p>“Thank god, Jessica and Audrey are busy.” Shaun even advised him to text the two. Neil did so, but they said that they were busy, “Can’t imagine those two joining with you lots.”</p><p>“So, are we coming in?” Claire asked but Neil could see the teasing smirk from the beta.</p><p>“Because Jesus Christ, Neil, this is one amazing penthouse.” Jared exclaims at the man, which for Neil, he isn’t amused.</p><p>“Yes, I’m rich and loaded, it’s old news, Jared.” Neil boasted with such nonchalance.</p><p>Alex sighs as he took the first steps inside the house, “Well, I do get the free food, might as well enjoy.”</p><p>As Alex enters the house first, Morgan looks at them and shrugs. The three of them enter withe Claire being the first one to go in after Alex.</p><p>“Well wow, this house is clean.” The others looked at Alex whom was appreciating the state, “No offense, but since you live alone and all. I thought that it might be messier.”</p><p>“I clean if I want to.” Neil glared at the other alpha but the other didn’t buy it.</p><p>“Hate to break it to you, but Shaun one time told us that your desk is often messy.” Claire chuckled when he saw Neil ready to pounce her.</p><p>“Damn, I don’t think my salary could afford this.” Jared whistled at the sight, “The size of your windows are even as big as my door!”</p><p>“Try harder then, Kalu.” Neil smirks as he rubs the fact.</p><p>“Anyways, only Shaun is not yet here.” Alex remarked, “Or maybe he’s already here.”</p><p>Morgan was the first one to walk towards the direction of the living room, “Well, we have to wait for Shaun right? He might be here soon and say that Neil –“</p><p>“Hello, Morgan.”</p><p>The blonde omega turned to see Shaun sitting on the couch, smiling as he saw her arrive. Morgan softly shrieked at the sudden greeting.</p><p>“Holy shi...! Shaun, you scared me!” Morgan exclaims as she regains a bit of her balance.</p><p>“Sorry, it was not my intention.” Shaun apologizes, “I heard you all arrived but Neil said that I should sit here and relax for a bit.”</p><p>Morgan breathes, “Well, from the sudden shock, I’m sure I need to sit as well.”</p><p>Neil, Claire, Jared, and Alex also followed quickly when they heard the blonde-haired woman’s shriek. They arrived in the living room and saw Morgan now beside Shaun as the two omegas look at them, with beers and snacks all prepared in their hands.</p><p>“Shaun, you’re already here!” Claire smiles, “Well you really arrive early if it comes to Neil.”</p><p>“Ah, no.” Shaun replies, “I live here with Neil.”</p><p>“Oh you live with Neil – What!?” Claire softly exclaims, as she remembers that Shaun doesn’t like loud noises that much.</p><p>Morgan even rose a bit and looked at Shaun with a surprised look, “Woah, you two are living together now!?”</p><p>“I’ve moved with him yesterday night. When all of my stuff was completely moved from here.” Shaun said.</p><p>Neil then interjects as he sat on the opposite side, beside Shaun, “We moved his stuff one by one, though Lea, a friend of Shaun, helped us with the arrangements as well.”</p><p>Alex and Jared decided to sit on the floor that has a soft mat and pillows ready. They opened some bottles and passed it to the girls, to Neil, and lastly to Shaun. Jared chuckles at the thought and said, “So, the clean house and some perfectly arranged stuff here are Shaun’s work?”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun was the one to reply, “Although, Neil helped me with the cleaning. It was nice”</p><p>Neil smiled when the omega included him. Yes, he also did some work, even if most of it was Shaun’s ability to make sure everything is neatly arranged and organized. However, he looked at the other residents and saw them giving the looks of what seemed to be pity to Shaun himself. Why would they even give him those looks? <em>I treat Shaun well you asshats! </em>Neil could only guess what they’re thinking right now.</p><p>“Oh, Shaun... the pain that you have to endure.” Claire remarked while subtly mocking Neil.</p><p>“The handsome ones are either gay, taken, or both.” Alex chuckles, “Then their partner is much more reliable... it fits you so much Neil.”</p><p>“I am reliable, Park.” Neil grumbles, “I just don’t show off that much.”</p><p>“You show off when you’re at work.” Shaun suddenly interjects, looking at Neil in a straight face, “You don’t even listen much to Dr. Andrews too.”</p><p>Jared laughs aloud as he opens a beer bottle, “Jesus, Neil, you’re right! Shaun is a savage!”</p><p>“Oh don’t get me started between you and Claire, Jared!” Neil glares at the man jokingly as he points his bottle at Jared, “You are so whipped with Claire as I am!”</p><p>Jared couldn’t even retort back as she saw Claire looking at him. It’s like she’s waiting for some snarky remark to come out from his mouth.</p><p>Morgan laughs at the sight as she sips from her bottle. She looks at Shaun and saw that he’s still holding the bottle, “Gonna drink that, Shaun?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Well...” Morgan then looks at the others, “Hey love sick dorks.”</p><p>She specifically said that while looking at Neil and Jared, “Yes both of you are whipped, but aren’t we forgetting something?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Claire smiles, “So, a welcoming celebration for Morgan and Alex, as well as Shaun and Neil for moving in.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that this will be Shaun’s first drink.” Neil smiles at the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>Shaun nods and smiles, “Yes, it is my first time drinking.”</p><p>“Didn’t drink that much, huh?” Alex hums at the thought, “Can’t relate to that, I’m kinda a strong drinker when it comes to alcohol.”</p><p>“So, shall we toast?” Claire raised her bottle first.</p><p>The rest also followed her gesture, even Shaun raised his bottle, and it was a good sign to all of them. It just means that the blue-eyed man really has warmed up to them. Not only to Neil himself, but also to the rest that considers him a friend.</p><p>“To a successful career.” Morgan said first as Alex nods at her statement.</p><p>“To a well-lived life.” Claire grins as she looks at Jared, whom the man also showed his smile as well.</p><p>Neil smiles at them as he raises his bottle, “A successful relationship.”</p><p>They all looked at Shaun who also followed the action with a smile, “Cheers.”</p><p>All of them laughed at the blue-eyed man’s simple statement. As their bottles clanked, all of them drank their bottles together in a one big sip.</p><p>Shaun was the first one to stop after he had his first drink, “That was strong.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Shaun!” Jared laughs as he saw the bottle, “It’s already halfway!”</p><p>Alex sighs in relief after taking a big gulp in his bottle, “Damn how I miss this.”</p><p>Morgan only took a small sip from her bottle as she watches Shaun finishing his first bottle, “Shaun is already finished.”</p><p>“Woah, Shaun.” Neil slightly chuckles when Shaun took a deep breath after finishing the bottle, “You don’t need to take one big gulp.”</p><p>“That is one strong beer!” Shaun said and Neil already saw that the omega’s hand was itching for another try.</p><p>“I’ll have one more.”</p><p>“Um, are you sure about that?” Neil asked, feeling slightly worried since this was Shaun’s first drink.</p><p>“I’m okay.” Shaun looks at his alpha and smiles, “I can take another. Another bottle, stat!”</p><p>Alex was the one grabbing another bottle as he opened it for Shaun, “Coming right up, Dr. Murphy!”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun, that’s your third bottle, I’m not sure you can take another.” Neil remarks as he saw Shaun’s slightly flushed cheeks.</p><p>Heck, Neil is not yet done with his first bottle, while the others are either on their second already. But the blue-eyed omega’s third bottle is almost finish.</p><p>“I can still... take it...” Shaun assures the man as he purrs at Neil’s arm, “I’m almost done with my third bottle Jared!”</p><p>Jared let out a boisterous laugh as he prepares another bottle.</p><p>“Hey!” Alex suddenly barks and they saw the man near drunk, “Another one too!”</p><p>“Looks like someone is giving Alex a run for his money.” Claire laughs as she sips from the bottle. She then looks at Morgan, “You should drink some more!”</p><p>Morgan could tell that Claire is already drunk due to her red cheeks. But she decided to fuck it and grab another bottle that the beta opened for her.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“I should have invited you to a drink a long time ago, Murphy!” Jared laughs as he gives Shaun another bottle, his sixth bottle, “You drink like hell!”</p><p>“Is this what d-drinking feels like?” Shaun giggles as he leans at Neil’s chest.</p><p>“Shaun, I think you’re done.” The alpha tried to get the bottle but Shaun moved it away before Neil could grab it.</p><p>“Noooo...” Shaun moaned, and it made Neil stiffen at the sound, “I can still drink... Neeeeiiilll....”</p><p>“D-Damn... I’m on my fifth bottle and I’m already d-d-runk...” Alex laughs as he raises his bottle.</p><p>“H-Heysh...” Morgan slurred, “Another bottle!” She giggles as she hangs her arm on Claire’s shoulder.</p><p>“You heard the blonde!” Claire joins in as well as she raises her empty bottle, “Another rounsd for the two of us!”</p><p>Neil looked at all of them and saw that they’re already drunk as hell. He finished his first bottle but decided to not drink another bottle, since all of them seemed to be out of their minds already.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p><br/>“Neil....” Shaun whined when the alpha took his seventh bottle, “Don’t take it, pleaasee...”</p><p>“Shaun,” Neil replied, “I’m not sure if you could even take another.”</p><p>“I’m okay, alpha...” Shaun suddenly purred once more as he rubs his head onto Neil’s chest, his blue eyes looking towards those smoky quartz orbs.</p><p>This made Neil pause and felt mesmerized when those blue eyes held a different glow, and it made the alpha become entrap.</p><p>“Please, alpha...” Shaun purrs as he leans onto Neil’s ear, “May I have another bottle?”</p><p>Neil didn’t have to think twice when he gave the bottle back to Shaun. The young omega smiled in delight as he leans back onto Neil’s chest.</p><p>“HAHAHAHA, you’re whipped, Melendez!” Claire laughs, she stopped at her fourth bottle and was already drunk at this point, but she was still slightly aware of her surroundings.</p><p>“Damn it, Shaun...” Alex chuckles, “I already stopped on my sixth bottle.”</p><p>Jared looks at the two women and chuckles, “Morgan had three and Claire had four, nice!”</p><p>“I am still aware!” Morgan laughs as she raises her bottle, “Though I know I’m drunk as hell!”</p><p>“But seriously!” Jared exclaims as he looks at Neil, “You are one successful bastard!”</p><p>The rest agreed to what Jared just said about Neil. However, Shaun was busy being with Neil, either purring or just leaning on that hard abs.</p><p>“I agree...” Shaun mumbled, “You are one lucky... b-bastard....”</p><p><em>‘Well fuck that’s cute.’ </em>They mentally agreed that Shaun cussing is a rare sight, and it was cute to behold.</p><p>Neil chuckles as he caresses Shaun’s hair, happy that the omega has stopped drinking, even if he’s already drunk, “I wasn’t that lucky.”</p><p>“Why?” Morgan asked as he looks at him, “I mean, you’ve got a successful career, a partner who loves you, looks, and cash.”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I don’t have this kind of lifestyle.” Neil said which earned everyone’s attention, “I had a low middle class life. Not this instant extravagant house.”</p><p>Everyone suddenly got serious when Neil said those words.</p><p>“We struggled a lot, especially with my sister.” Shaun perked at the mention of his sister, he knew about it, and it made him worried when Neil mentions her, “She had Down syndrome, but that doesn’t stop me from taking care of her.”</p><p>Neil then sighs as he looks away from them, “But when you’re poor, or couldn’t afford a single penny for meds, your parents just decided to give her to professionals, even if I was against it, at first.”</p><p>He could still remember when her sister asked why she was leaving them. It hurt to see her scared when she got separated, “I was angry. I told them that I could do this, I could get jobs to help... but they didn’t listen. I guess it drove me to be a doctor... or a surgeon... At least today, I understand why she needs this treatment, and that I could afford it.”</p><p>“Is...” Alex interjects, “Is your sister okay?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Neil replies as he wiped some tears, “Yeah, she’s fine. Some health issues, but she’ll live, and Gabby would see Shaun and might see you all someday.”</p><p>“She’s okay now...” Shaun looks at him, smiling at Neil, “She’ll be okay, and he has a brother who cares for her.”</p><p>“I wish it was that easy to take care of someone...” Claire suddenly chuckles and all eyes turned towards her.</p><p>“Yeah, being poor sucks so bad.” Claire looks at each of them as she fiddles with the empty bottle, “This bottle right now, reminds me of the life I had before becoming a surgeon. A mother who does nothing but drinks and hurts herself...”</p><p>Jared looks at her as he remembers what Claire would always say about her life. She hasn’t seen her mother when both of them took her to therapy. But after that, Claire didn’t bother to visit her anymore.</p><p>“I had to work hard to get by in life, I take care of my mother who does nothing but give me pain mentally, emotionally, and physically.” Claire grits her teeth as she wipes some of the tears, “It sucks, but I got by. Now she’s in therapy but I don’t see her... I’m just tired of her bullshit.”</p><p>“Hey...” Jared scoots beside her and puts an arm on her shoulders, “I know that it’s hard. But you heard her, she wanted therapy when she realized what she has done.”</p><p>“Heh,” Claire lets out a soft laugh, “I know, but I’m not the only one with family issues.”</p><p>“It’s not that major.” Jared chuckles as he hugs Claire, “Just grew up rich but parents aren’t around to love me. Just some nannies, nothing more.”</p><p>“Your parents never loved you?” Jared turned to see Shaun asking, “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jared shrugs, as he wonders about it as well, “Maybe they care more about their jobs and if I were to inherit that business. All I know is that I don’t want to follow them. I told them what I wanted to pursue and they weren’t impressed. So, I did move out, but I my money was limited.”</p><p>“Jared... worked his way in medical school.” Claire interjects, “The money they gave him wasn’t enough, so he also took in some jobs.”</p><p>Alex looked at Jared and wondered why his parents didn’t appreciate their son. Sure they are rich, but being blinded by gold really brings out the worse of people.</p><p>Jared then leans onto Claire for comfort about the painful part, “Then one day, I went back to tell my parents about my achievements.  I thought that if I tell them I’m doing well, they might accept it and want me...”</p><p>Morgan then softens her gaze at Jared, knowing that it wasn’t a good sign, “They left... don’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Jared nods and it was even more painful when he remembered that feeling.</p><p>He was excited and hopeful, but when he came to his old house. They were gone. His parents moved out and didn’t even bother to tell him.</p><p>“I don’t know where they are, even as of now.” Claire held his hand when she heard that sudden change of his tone, “So, I didn’t get my parent’s love and approval as a child... I worked hard and tried... but they weren’t impressed.”</p><p>Jared laughed and tried to smile. But everyone knew that deep beneath, he was in pain when he remembered those memories.</p><p>“That’s...” Alex suddenly spoke, “That’s just wrong... but who am I to judge?”</p><p>The older alpha rubs his temples and a memory came to him. He was a cop before, then he suddenly wanted to pursue a profession in the field of surgery.</p><p>“You said that you were married.” Neil remarked as Alex nods, “What happened?”</p><p>“The more I obsessed with becoming a surgeon... the more I forgot to spend time with my family... my wife and my son...” Alex replies as his voice held a tint of regret and anger, “I guess I lacked communication with them and forgot to manage. I prioritized my profession more than my family.”</p><p>A loud clank echoed in the living room when Alex puts the bottle down on the table, “I guess I was a bit of a lousy father. It just made things worse when I suddenly found my wife with another man....”</p><p>Morgan gasped at what Alex just said. But all of them looked at the older man with sad looks at the thought of what he had lost.</p><p>“She had faults and I have mine... so I asked for separation, but I told her not to tell Kellan of what Mia did. Though, I guessed that Kellan didn’t take the news well and hated me for it.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t your fault.” Shaun replies towards the man, “You were studying to become a surgeon.”</p><p>“I did. But in every relationships, there’s always communication.” Alex told the young omega, it is also an advice that he wish both Shaun and Neil would heed, “I buried myself in studying, I forgot to spend time with them. But most of all, I don’t want Kellan to look down on her mother, the same way he is looking towards me.”</p><p>“How is your son?” Neil then asked.</p><p>“He’s okay; Mia is taking care of him. I even heard that she’s not with someone at the moment.” Alex chuckles, “But I still love them both. I just regret that our interaction changed when I switched professions... yet it’s probably for the best.”</p><p>Morgan chuckles at the story, “That some love... I wish I have that...”</p><p>Now that she’s drunk, her emotions are a mess and it just mixed from the sudden thought of her family. Neil’s life of striving to help his sister, Claire’s life of her mother doing nothing but shit for her, Jared’s life of non-existent love from his parents, and Alex’s failed marriage. She respects how they are right now. It ended tragic in some way, but so did her life.</p><p>“Imagine being born in a family filled with alphas and betas, and you’re the only omega...” Morgan angrily chuckles, “And it gets better, they’re all artists, while you aren’t one.”</p><p>They sensed her anger starting to grow. Alex watched her carefully, afraid that she might do something irrational.</p><p>Morgan ignored Alex’s worried glance and continues, “I have no family because I had no talent in arts. That is what my mom would always say. I guess when you’re overshadowed by your family; it does take a toll to how much you endure.”</p><p>She then looks at them and said, “Plus, finding out that their omega daughter is pursuing a surgeon career is my big fuck you to them. If I couldn’t be an artist, then I’ll find another that suits me, rather than their idea of just letting me be a wife for some rich famous snob.”</p><p>They could only soften their gaze at the blonde-haired woman when she rants more. At least they understood her reasons, even if it was a bit overbearing. But Morgan has a point and Shaun knows this as well. Not all omegas are well-received in the professional field.</p><p>“They say that it fits me. A surgeon has no creativity, unfitting for my oh-so artsy family. Add to a disappointment, I’m not that submissive omega who spreads legs to just to someone... I loved one person... but that’s that. But that was a long time ago.”</p><p>Her hardened gaze then softens when she looks at Shaun, “Yet here, this gifted Dr. Shaun Murphy, I was surprised as well when he came. But at the same time, he’s right. Shaun is also here as a surgeon to prove something. But... what do you need to worry about? You have the side of the President of the Hospital, as well as Dr. Neil Melendez, heck; Dr. Andrews is already okay with you!”</p><p>“Morgan...” Alex called her, trying to calm the woman down.</p><p>She calmed down when the blonde omega noticed Shaun flinching when her voice was increasingly becoming louder. Shaun might have thought that she is angry at him, when in fact, she’s jealous of what Shaun has right now.</p><p>“Shaun...” Morgan called as she rubs her temples, “Sorry... I’m sorry... I’m just drunk and stressed right now.”</p><p>“I’m... sorry too...” Shaun apologizes, “You thought that I’m being favored.”</p><p>“No... I should apologize, not you.” Morgan sighs, “I was rude to say that. You did prove your worth.”</p><p>Neil watched the interaction right now. When Morgan suddenly bursts her anger towards Shaun, he wanted to shout back. But the blue-eyed man held his hand and looked at him, telling Neil to calm down. He did and also realized that most of them are really drunk, so their emotional state is very vulnerable right now. Morgan is releasing her frustrations, and as much as he didn’t like how she then point at Shaun, it was also the time that they see her vulnerable.</p><p>“It’s okay... your my friend and I know you’re angry and sad.”</p><p>Morgan incredulously looks at her fellow omega, “You consider me that even after saying those words? I know you had a somewhat rough childhood. It’s not hard to guess...” <em>considering your autism.</em></p><p>“I know... it’s my autism.” Morgan flinched when Shaun suddenly voiced out her thoughts.</p><p>But she was not the only one. They all thought of it as well, because Shaun being autistic just adds the suffering that he endured, and everyone flinched when the said person himself voiced their thoughts out.</p><p>“It is fun... drinking with friends...” Shaun remarked, “I am drunk... but I’m having fun. I thought being alcoholic would just result to me being like my dad.  I hated drinking... but I didn’t want to ruin this moment.”</p><p>At the mention of his family, everyone payed attention with the feeling of their fears clouding their minds, “He’s violent, he hits me and my brother Steve. My mom wouldn’t even help us, she’s just watching. I was always treated differently, the only one who... would treat me as me... is Steve himself.”</p><p>Their eyes widen when Shaun suddenly admits his past. His father was abusing him? Neil was suddenly worried, he knew a bit but not the full, and he knew Steve. Yet he knows that if he finds out what’s Shaun life is right now... he won’t love even the slightest bit of the story.</p><p>“I get to know my friends... and Neil even more.” Shaun smiles at the thought, “I wish I was strong... I wish I was normal... maybe if I’m not autistic... just an omega... dad wouldn’t even be drinking and hurting us. We would be a true family.”</p><p>The blue-eyed man let out a chuckle, “Dad points out that I cause trouble too much... My condition made me abnormal and it ruined my family...”</p><p>“Y-Your dad... hits you...?” Morgan had her eyes wide open.</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil was fighting so hard not to do anything irrational, “H-How... why...?”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say... his story wasn’t over. But Neil didn’t even want to hear the rest of it, afraid that it will confirm his fears.</p><p>“He gets drunk if I do something stupid... I don’t have any friends back then. They think I’m weird... and they say that I’m stupid and a retard.” Shaun looks down at the floor, ignoring Neil’s arm wrapping towards him.</p><p>“It causes more trouble... you heard what Dahlia and Angelo did... There was also when they would try to do those things again... but I fight back.”</p><p>Shaun remembers every trouble he endured from those people. Then they would blame him for being violent, abnormal, weird, and autistic. His father would then get violent for getting in trouble again.</p><p>“He would p-punish me... it’s either the belt or his fists...” Shaun whimpered, “Then... there’s one time I ate a sandwich with pickles, I didn’t like it... he forced it on my mouth and eat it...”</p><p>“What about your brother?” Claire asked, “He...?”</p><p>“Steve started protecting me when he was 10. I even begged Steve to stay away...” Shaun sobs as he sees the image of his brother shielding him from the belt, “Steve would also take the burn... Mom would always watch and she never retaliates. She would always say that dad is having a hard time... but she doesn’t even help us...”</p><p>“T-Then... t-then...” Shaun suddenly started to breathe heavily and crying, “W-we found a rabbit... I took him home but dad was angry... he... he killed my rabbit... he slapped me... mom did nothing!”</p><p>Shaun suddenly started sobbing, his voice now starting to get louder from every memory. Neil immediately hugged him and held both of Shaun’s arms, trying to avoid the omega from hurting himself.</p><p>“S-Steve and I ran away....” Shaun sobs, “We lived in a bus... poor, hungry, but he would protect me and do simple jobs for money.... then... he died... he died and I couldn’t save him...”</p><p>“Shaun...” Claire covered her mouth, “Oh God....”</p><p>Jared didn’t know how to react, but he looked at the young omega, unsure of what to say right now.</p><p>“W-we were playing... on top of a train... then he fell.... I... I...” Shaun sobs, the memory of his brother was still painful, “I couldn’t save him... I couldn’t save him....”</p><p>“It was never your fault, Shaun.” Jared suddenly interjects, “If he were here right now, Steve would tell you that it will never be your fault!”</p><p>“I...” Shaun looked at them, his eyes red and tear stains visible on his cheek, “I tried one time... I tried joining... I was in foster care and some weren’t nice... I tried...”</p><p>“...I tried to take my life...”</p><p>Everyone became deadly silent at the sudden confession. Suicide... the most dangerous and sensitive topic to be discussed. It was much deadly than a disease and not even doctors could fathom the thought about it. But they knew that if a person is mentally ill or experienced such traumas in life, taking their own life is easy for them. A quick way to end the pain.</p><p>“S-Steve is gone... Y-you were gone... and I could sometimes hear those words that you hate me...” Shaun sobs as his hands tightened to a fist. He was shaking, but Neil kept holding on to him.</p><p>“Shaun, please look at me.” Neil begs, “Shaun please tell me you didn’t... please...”</p><p><em>Why are you still holding me? Why are you... </em>Shaun could feel how Neil’s arms tighten around him as he begs for him to turn and face those brown orbs of his. Neil doesn’t deserve him for harboring such intrusive thoughts. But at the same time, he felt to tired, and it hurt him when he found out that Neil had a fiancé before. Is it also his fault that they parted ways? Did he ruin their lives, just as how he ruined his parents lives, and Steve’s future?</p><p>Shaun felt ashamed and didn’t even bother looking at Neil and to the others, “I-I did... that was when I was after I was put away from my last foster care... I first thought of my brother and it was in the middle of the road.”</p><p>Now they didn’t need to know because they already knew what he planned before. Shaun’s plan... they couldn’t even...</p><p>“It didn’t happen... That was because a car suddenly stopped b-before I got the chance...” Shaun said, his gaze still away from them, “It was Aaron... he... he... he took me in and decided to adopt me.”</p><p>Everyone felt relieved when it was Aaron who had that godsend reaction time to stop the car before Shaun could even be hit. If it were another person... there would be no Shaun Murphy.</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil calls him, his voice broken from shock, “W-Why...? Shaun... what would have happened if I... Shaun.... I can’t even imagine finding out that you died...”</p><p>“I wanted... to feel what Steve felt. His body was dislocated from the fall.” Shaun confessed and it made him ashamed to even look at Neil and the others, “If I’m with him... at least I know what Steve had gone through his death...”</p><p>The young omega paused, but then spoke his last line, “I just wanted to stop. I was tired of everything... I thought that even if I die, they’ll only see me as their retard son.”</p><p>Shaun now had the courage to look at them one by one, then finally towards Neil, “Does this change your p-perspective about me? D-Did I hurt you... all of you... just like how I hurt Steve... my parents... and Aaron?”</p><p>Alex felt sick when he heard those words. He’s a father and he loves Kellan with all his heart. But to imagine a thought where you would make an innocent child suffer. But to hear that someone in their teens, who may be near Kellan’s age, decided to take their life... Alex wouldn’t stomach the thought of it. Shaun was a broken child... and even if it seemed that he wouldn’t be affected by his previous teen years, it was still there.</p><p>Jared wondered if this was his life if he was abused and neglected, when another factor was added in his lack of love parents’ life. He was able to live comfortably because he was a charismatic alpha. But what if... even with the status... he was abused as well because of who he is?</p><p>Claire didn’t know what to say or what to do. Shaun was like her, broken from her parents... or her mother. But to know that kind of life, beaten, humiliated, and bullied for who she is. Autism is truly misunderstood by people, thinking that they’re retards and stupid. They viewed Shaun like that, rather than someone who is brilliant and remarkable as he is right now.</p><p>Morgan grits her teeth and tightens her fist from hearing those words. Shaun did have to prove himself a lot because he had nothing but his brother... all of them knew how Neil came to his life, and it just adds to Shaun’s stability. But when Shaun finally said those words, and after the death of his brother, he lost everything. Because from the word “foster”, it just meant that he got separated from Neil without saying goodbye. She was still lucky, she might be an omega, but she was still commended by her brilliant mind. Yet, what if she was like Shaun? Would she handle it well? Would she also try what Shaun did?</p><p>Then they sensed someone’s anger and they turned to see the source. The residents saw Shaun flinching and avoiding their gazes. But he was avoiding Neil’s eyes, which burned with rage and sorrow. Jared, Claire, and Alex knew that sudden change of pheromones. But it was Alex who knew that burning rage in Neil’s eyes. It was the same with the Smiths. To others, however, it was their first time seeing Neil’s anger face to face.</p><p>Neil was angry at the world, angry at Shaun’s parents, and angry with Shaun’s whole life. He wanted to question why all of this happened. He remembered his agony when he didn’t see Shaun again, but now... it became even more painful that Shaun experienced those and he wasn’t there for the young omega. Neil should have tried more when finding him. He should have done more...</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil calls him and he felt the blue-eyed man flinch from his embrace, “Please look at me...”</p><p>“I...”</p><p>“Shaun... I want to see your face... and I’ll show you mine... please?” Neil begs once more.</p><p>He just wants to see Shaun’s eyes and see everything beneath those blue orbs. Neil doesn’t care that Jared, Claire, Alex, and Morgan was watching them. However, they also felt the same and they know Neil could only comfort him.</p><p>“Do you hate me?”</p><p>Shaun then felt a hand on his head, but was surprised when it was gentle. Those hands were a bit bigger than his own were. Yet the gesture was so gentle he could cry.</p><p>“Try to look and see.”</p><p>The young omega slowly raised his head to face Neil and his eyes widen. Neil is looking at him and it was directed onto Shaun. There was no malice, not disgust, no hatred. Shaun wanted to cry and yell at him. <em>Why... his gaze is so gentle... why do you give me those eyes when I have made you cry?</em></p><p>It was the softest gaze Shaun has ever seen in his life. It was different from Aaron’s or from his friends. Neil was there caressing his hair like what he would always do. There was no waver in his eyes and his hands didn’t flinch when it connected to Shaun’s.</p><p>Neil smiles at him. It was a sad smile, yet it was a sign of comfort and love. The alpha felt sorrow and it was for Shaun.</p><p>“Do I look disgusted?” Neil asks as he kissed Shaun’s forehead, “I feel sad and it’s for you.”</p><p>“W-why...?” Shaun sobs.</p><p>“You know what I see, Shaun?” Neil said as he wipes the tears from those beautiful blue orbs, “I see a strong person. I do not see anything that is disgusting. You fought and you tried so hard.”</p><p>“B-but I...” Shaun whimpers.</p><p>“I wasn’t there for you.” Neil assures him, “I didn’t do my very best to find you.”</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha puts his hands on Shaun’s cheek, gently caressing him, “You felt tired. It just meant that you fought so hard and it was a difficult battle. “</p><p>Shaun didn’t know what to say. For him, it was weak and a coward thing to do. But with the way Neil is looking at him right now, it was something that he one time hoped if the alpha were to find out. Neil wasn’t angry at him and he still loves this autistic omega. Shaun began to shake uncontrollably and he sobs once more. He whimpered and said his apologies. Especially when he tried for those intrusive thoughts.</p><p>“Shaun...shh... shh...” Neil hugs him tighter as he gently turns Shaun’s head away from them, “I’m here... we’re here... you’re not there anymore. You have a better father than him... you have friends, and you’re already on the path of success. I’m glad you’re here... I’m happy that you still fought hard.”</p><p>They admired the way Neil did his best to soothe Shaun. Throughout his words and action, it was evident that whatever Neil had seen in Shaun before, it just rose his love and admiration for the blue-eyed omega. Shaun admitted his weakness and his flaws, but Neil accepted every part of it and didn’t find anything that tarnished his feelings. It just grew stronger, as well as their respect.</p><p>The alpha hugged him tighter and making sure that Shaun knows that he’s here, and that Neil loves him, “You’re so strong... you did so well fighting hard, my beautiful omega.”</p><p>“B-But...”</p><p>“You’re not there anymore, Shaun.” Claire was the first one to speak.</p><p>Jared smiles, “She’s right, you have friends now. You have a family...”</p><p>“And I’m sure Jared means that we’re also your family, Shaun.” Alex assures the young omega.</p><p>Morgan didn’t say anything, but her gaze remained towards Shaun. He didn’t look back when they told their words, but if they were to see her right now, the blonde saw a new perspective towards Shaun. It changed how she viewed him and now, she knows that whatever Shaun has right now, is through his hard work. Shaun lost something in his life, broken from the trauma. It just repaired when he finally tries again. To have a father that helped him recover and become who he is. Then to finally reconcile and connect with Neil, this time it’s okay for them to fall in love. Finally, what Shaun also thought he won’t have... friends...</p><p>“All of you...” Shaun mutters, “You don’t...”</p><p>“No one... no one looks down on you, Shaun. Not us. Rather, we see a whole new perspective.” Neil assures him, “I see you, Shaun, I see the same person that I fell in love with, and it just made me love you even more.”</p><p>Neil became even more determined to love him. Shaun starved for affections. What he has right now won’t erase the past, but Neil hoped that it would make Shaun remember and hope for more in the future. Aaron is Shaun’s father, not the man that hurt this beautiful person in his arms. And Neil promised to be his pillar and support if the blue-eyed man were to seek him.</p><p>The others respected the distance and let Shaun and Neil have their moment. But their eyes knew that all of this was real and that they deserved it. That horrid past is done; they could only look forward to what the future may bring. But deep inside they silently made a pact. Each has their own nightmares, their own fears, and doubts. They will be there to comfort each other and protect. It’s a family that they have formed, and they’ll make sure it stays that way. All of them now knew how they came to be, and their respect grew. But with the exception of Shaun, they had another pact, never again would he experience those things. They would give Shaun the experiences that his tormentors kept away from him.</p><p>It is sad, but for them, it’s a team bonding, and they learned.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Being the only one who was not that drunk, Neil escorted the rest of them to the guest rooms. It was late and they needed rest, and with what they just emotionally shared with the group, it took a toll to them. When Shaun calmed down, he didn’t talk to any of them. Rather, he just spent the rest of their evening in Neil’s arms. Knowing that it was hard for Shaun to share everything to them, they all decided that maybe call it a night.</p><p>When they all got settled in Neil’s guestrooms, he returned to the living room to see Shaun in the sofa. The blue-eyed omega was just sitting there, waiting for Neil to return.</p><p>Shaun’s eyes then darted when he heard Neil’s footsteps approaching towards him. He looked away, unsure of what to say right now, after breaking down and telling Neil his one secret.</p><p>Neil was sure that Shaun was still drunk, but slightly aware of what he did. He was still looking away and avoiding Neil’s own gaze. The alpha gently sits beside Shaun making sure that there is distance between them.</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil calls him, “Are you still afraid to look at me?”</p><p>He slightly turns his head and saw Neil looking at him, but it was still those gentle eyes,   “D-Do you really not think less of me... or them...?”</p><p>“Why would I?” Neil smiles as he slightly scoots over, still minding the distance, “And why would they?”</p><p>“Then... would you be okay if I try something?”</p><p>“Try? Neil arched an eyebrow as he wonders what Shaun was planning.</p><p>He didn’t notice how Shaun suddenly turns towards him, and he didn’t notice how the omega suddenly pushed him down on the couch, with Shaun on top.</p><p>“Shaun?” Neil asked and he’s starting to guess what he’s doing, “I’m n-not sure if...”</p><p>“I want to!” Shaun suddenly exclaims, “I... I... please, I want to feel you.”</p><p>Neil softens his gaze as he caresses those rosy cheeks, “I’m here, Shaun. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He put two of his hands on Shaun’s face when he noticed the omega crying once more, “What do you want, Shaun?”</p><p>“I want to feel you.” Shaun replies, his voice soft but broken from crying, “I want to know if this is real or not.”</p><p>Neil didn’t know what to do because with the way Shaun is right now, it’s obvious that his emotional and drunken state made him vulnerable. He noticed the bulge on Shaun’s pants, and with that kind of state, it made Neil feel something from his as well.</p><p>“Shaun... are you sure about this?” Neil asked, even if drunk, he won’t take advantage of him. Neil will ask and ask.</p><p>“Y-Yes...” Shaun hiccupped, “P-Please... take me, make me feel that you’re here and this is real...”</p><p>This time, Neil didn’t froze and made a move to flip their position. Shaun is now on the couch, while Neil is on top of him. The alpha saw how those blue orbs were begging to take him now. He wants Shaun as well, but in this situation, it was dangerous. Shaun is beautiful in Neil’s eyes, those cheeks flushed red from the alcohol, his shirt all fumbled and raised.</p><p>“Shaun... if you want to stop... just tell me okay?” Neil warns him, as much as they’ll give in right now, the alpha still wants a sign if Shaun would change his mind.</p><p>“O-Okay...” Shaun nods, but his eyes didn’t waver nor show any signs of changing his mind, “Please... Neil...”</p><p>Neil didn’t hesitate, but he didn’t hasten their pace. Slowly, he leans down towards Shaun, their nose meeting at each other, and their eyes gazing at each of the colors. It didn’t take long before the two of them leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>They both knew that this was different from their usual kiss and it was more heated and fervent. Neil was worried, but he also wanted this, as long as the omega doesn’t push him back, he’ll give in and show another part of his love. Shaun was desperate to see that this is all true and if Neil reciprocates right now, it just made this oh so true.</p><p>It filed Shaun with bliss when this kiss was different. He yearned for more and he was the first to nibble on Neil’s lower lip. When it opened, his tongue now showed his way towards the other.</p><p>Their emotional state drove them for more, their tongues dancing in this passionate waltz. Shaun’s hands were clutching Neil’s shirt, tugging it upward.</p><p>Neil’s hands were also caressing in Shaun’s body. It made its way underneath Shaun’s shirt and felt those nubs. His fingers play with them and it made the omega release a moan in their fervent kiss. A groan came out from his mouth when Shaun raised his leg, rubbing on the bulge of his crotch.</p><p>It just made Neil more eager and he parted from the kiss. Both of them breathing heavily from such heated passion. But the alpha wasn’t done. He went down towards Shaun’s neck, sucking and kissing this creamy skin. The scent just drove him mad. The more Shaun showed being horny, the more he released his scent, and it was intoxicating.</p><p>Shaun gasped at the feeling of Neil playing with his neck; it was near the part to where the bond mark will be. But he’s not sure if Neil would do it to him right now. However, it made him gasp when Neil sucked on his neck, licking some of the marks that he made. And the way Neil was playing his chest, it sends Shaun into euphoria. He wanted this man to just take him, make him forget that he’s autistic, and that he’s a person as well, capable of feeling such bliss.</p><p>The omega also did his share of touch. His hand went towards Neil’s hair, pulling him and begging for more. While the other went for the crotch. Shaun felt Neil’s cock twitched from his pants and it made his omega instincts purr in delight when the alpha suddenly groans. And it earned him another hand touching Shaun’s own sex.</p><p>“A-ah!” Shaun moaned from the feeling. The alpha kept on kissing his neck, caressing his chest, and now, touching his frustrated dick.</p><p>“Do you feel it, S-Shaun?” Neil groans as he looks at the blue-eyed omega, “Do you feel me?”</p><p>“Y-Yes!” Shaun replied with a moan, “P-Please... take me... make me yours!”</p><p>Shaun gasped more when Neil touched his crotch; he knew that his dick twitched in delight, even if it wasn’t yet released from his pants.</p><p>“Please...” Shaun begged for more and it became even more frustrating when Neil kept on touching the hem of his bulged pants. It made the omega driven madder, desperate for a direct contact. Especially when Neil removed his hand from Shaun’s chest, with the feeling of his pink nubs harden from the contact.</p><p>“Please... Please, Neil... I can’t...!”</p><p>“Shh...” Neil calms him as he kisses Shaun’s forehead, “Let’s continue this in our bedroom.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun was pushed gently in their bed as Neil kissed him once more. This time, Neil removed Shaun’s shirt and returned to their fervent kiss. He felt desperate and wanted to feel more. It just soothes him a bit when one piece of clothing was already out of their way.</p><p>Neil parted from the kiss and went down towards Shaun’s neck. Kissing and sucking his white skin made the young omega gasp for more.</p><p>“M-More... please...” Shaun groans when he just felt his pants becoming tighter every second.</p><p>And it just made Shaun gasp and his voice coming out when Neil went on his nubs. The way the alpha suddenly pinches them made him squirm. He wanted Neil to go down, he wanted to just feel him already.</p><p>“P-Please...” Shaun moaned when Neil suddenly licked one his nipples, while the other is being teased through pinching, “I want to feel you... I want you to also feel good...”</p><p>Neil raises his leg and smiles, especially when he felt those two soft hands onto his cheeks, “I want you to feel this. Every inch of my kisses, my touches, it shows that I’m here, and it’s real.”</p><p>The alpha then leans down for another kiss, which the omega hungrily accepts. Then he parted to lick every inch of Shaun’s tears away. He felt his voice come out when he saw Shaun’s hand onto his own bulge itself. Shaun used his hand to rub Neil’s cock, which twitched from the contact.</p><p>“Y-You really want this now, huh?” Neil groans.</p><p>“Yes...” Shaun moans.</p><p>Neil then gave him what he wanted. In one swift motion, Shaun’s pants were off and it only remained his boxers. The alpha saw how his white cheeks became a deeper shade of red when he noticed that there was only one piece of clothing covering Shaun’s sex.</p><p>“Suddenly feeling embarrassed?” Neil chuckles.</p><p>“I-It’s still my first time.” Shaun mumbles, feeling embarrassed and excited at the same time.</p><p>“It’s also the same as me.” Neil replies.</p><p>“Y-You haven’t done it with Jessica?”</p><p>“Nope. We were always busy with our jobs.”</p><p>Shaun suddenly felt happy to know that Neil’s first is him. He wanted to cry, but refrained from doing so. All Shaun wants to feel right now is the bliss that his first time is with the one he loves, and that it’s all real and never the ones taunted from his past.</p><p>“I want you to feel me... I know I can’t make you forget the past, but I want you to see that right now, I’m the one taking care of you.” Neil assures him and he felt happy when Shaun didn’t seem to be afraid of him.</p><p>Neil rose from their bed and went beneath Shaun. Slowly, he removed Shaun’s underwear and his member sprung to life.</p><p>“Ah... N-Neil...” Shaun moans in delight at the feeling of Neil’s hand touching his member.</p><p>“Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Y-Yes... please don’t stop...”</p><p>Shaun buckled his hips when Neil continues to touch his dick. It felt so good and blissful at the feeling. His hand clutched onto their bedsheet as every attention, every caressing, Shaun felt it and his moans and breaths became evident and growing louder.</p><p>“Ah... H-Hahh! P-Please...!” Shaun heard a drawer being opened, but he couldn’t even focus on the sound, and just the feeling of how Neil’s hands were caressing every inch of his body.</p><p>“A-Ah.... W-Wha – Ah!” Shaun suddenly gasped at the feeling of something inside of him. He looked at Neil and saw that there were fingers inside of him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Neil suddenly asked as his fingers stopped, “D-Does it hurt?”</p><p>“I-It feels weird...” Shaun gasps from the feeling, “B-But please move... don’t stop...”</p><p>Neil complied and slowly pushed his fingers deeper. While distracting Shaun with the pleasure of his dick, he grabbed the lube that he bought one time and poured it on his fingers. Now, he wants to make sure that Shaun is prep well so any pain may be lessen or avoided.</p><p>He watches Shaun squirm and moan as his fingers focus on his puckered hole. Neil inched and moved it a bit deeper until he felt something. He knows this part and he pushed it deeper, causing Shaun to suddenly moan.</p><p>“Ah! N-Neil!” Shaun gasped at the feeling when Neil touched that spot.</p><p>Neil continued to tease that spot and it made Shaun more reactive and more erotic in his eyes. Shaun squirmed and his hips bucked, but the omega didn’t move away. Rather he moved more so Neil’s fingers could get even deeper.</p><p>Shaun moaned and urged to move closer for that feeling. He could feel something coming and he knew that he won’t last long, “C-Close...!”</p><p>Neil didn’t waste any time and pulled his fingers from away. Shaun looked at him and whined at the loss of that feeling. But he saw the alpha getting something from their drawer. It was a box of condoms, and lube.</p><p>“I bought them just in case.” Neil replied with a chuckle, “I’m surprised that you didn’t know.”</p><p>Well, Neil told him where the drawers were for clothes. But since the alpha didn’t tell him what’s in that drawer, Shaun didn’t bother looking because he didn’t want to go with Neil’s personal belongings if there was no assurance from himself.</p><p>“I-I respected some of your privacy...” Shaun mumbles, “You didn’t told me what was inside, s-so I didn’t look.”</p><p>Neil chuckled as he kissed Shaun’s forehead, “Cute... damn it! You’re so erotic. If you could see yourself right now... I just can’t get enough.”</p><p>“I f-feel the same...” Shaun breathlessly replied, “I... I want you now... but you’re t-teasing me.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want it to hurt.”</p><p>Shaun then saw Neil taking his shirt off and blushed at the sight of Neil’s abs. A man such as him was truly a remarkable sight, not even Shaun could deny the fact. Then when the alpha now went to his pants, his heart pounded from nervousness and excitement. It seemed so slow for Shaun when Neil finally discarded the last piece of his clothing. His blue eyes widen at the sight of Neil’s member.</p><p>He’s big... very big... now Shaun was even more nervous if such a size could fit inside him.</p><p>Shaun then saw Neil leaning towards him for a kiss, which the omega happily reciprocated. They kissed and their tongues swirled. Shaun now let his hand wandered until it reached Neil’s cock. The alpha moaned from the kiss as Shaun caresses his manhood, rubbing his shaft and down until his balls.</p><p>“Y-You seem... ngh... eager...” Neil laughs and groans when they parted.</p><p>“I-I want to feel you...” Shaun replies, “It all seemed real and it feels so real...”</p><p>“That’s because I’m here.” Neil replies as he kisses downward, “Each part, is filled with my kiss...”</p><p>A kiss on his neck.</p><p>“My touch...”</p><p>Shaun’s chest being caressed once more.</p><p>“And now... you’ll feel me.” Neil finishes and he now is in between Shaun’s legs.</p><p>Shaun watches as he puts a condom and positions himself between his own legs. He felt so nervous and excited, and he can see Neil looking at him.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>Shaun nods, “Yes...”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Shaun felt Neil’s cock in his entrance, and his hips bucked from the contact. But the moment the alpha finally entered, Shaun’s eyes widens from the feeling of being stretched.</p><p>“H-Hurts...!” Shaun suddenly whimpered, but he refused for Neil to stop and let go.</p><p>Neil leaned down and hugged Shaun, knowing that the omega doesn’t want to stop, “Shhh... it will get better soon. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”</p><p>Neil slowly pushes his member inside of Shaun, and he almost came at the intense feeling. It was warm and tight, even with a condom, it all drove him insane from the pleasure. It just adds up when Shaun would suddenly hold onto his back, his nails slowly scratching him. It was really pain and pleasure for Neil, but it felt so good. He wanted to just push for it and go further. But he wanted Shaun to adjust first, before his own needs.</p><p>Shaun moans at the feeling of being inserted by something bigger than Neil’s fingers. It was different. He felt the pain, but Neil soothes his worries. The alpha caresses his dick and kisses his neck and chest all over again, as he let’s his member adjust into Shaun’s tight hole. The omega knew that Neil’s whole member is inside him, but didn’t move so Shaun could adjust. But there was still pleasure, because the brown-eyed alpha would tease his dick and nipples, while sucking his neck. Shaun continues to moan the more that he felt adjusted.</p><p>“M-Move... please...”</p><p>It was all that Neil needed when he finally moved pulled his cock slowly, only for it to push it inside again. He gasped and moaned at the feeling of such heat and tightness.</p><p>“S-Shaun!” Neil calls his name as his thrust began to increase in speed and strength</p><p>“Ah! Ah! N-Neil...!” Shaun moans when he felt the pressure coming up. Neil pounded him even harder and the pain changed, “S-So good.... Feels so good!”</p><p>Shaun could see stars from the intensity and it just made succumb to such ecstasy when Neil touched his dick and pinched on of his nipple. It felt so good to feel him; it felt so good when Neil marked him. It was such a feeling of bliss to feel such pleasures.</p><p>“N-Neil... please... Ah!”</p><p>Neil’s cock twitched even more when Shaun called his name, begging for more. It made him want to bring Shaun into such mad driven pleasure. His hands went towards the young omega’s body, adding more teasing and sucking in every part of his skin.</p><p>“I-I’m close...!” Shaun moans as Neil pounds him even harder, “N-Neil... I’m close!”</p><p>“Me too!” The alpha groans as he moves his cock even faster, “S-Shaun!”</p><p>They went into a kiss, fervent, blissful, and passionate. Neil continues his thrusts and Shaun meets every thrust the alpha gave. Both of them gasped and moaned, calling their names like it was a prayer, a wish for such a pleasurable experience to last forever. However, it didn’t as they finally felt their climax coming. Shaun moaned and called the alpha’s name and Neil groans and called out his omega.</p><p>They didn’t last long from this intense experience. Shaun let out a loud cry as he came untouched. Neil groaned when he came after the omega tightens from his orgasm.</p><p>The alpha then collapsed on top of Shaun, as they both breathe heavily from their orgasm. Shaun moaned once more when he felt Neil’s member coming out from his hole.</p><p>Shaun breathes as he lets the aftermath come to him. He felt so refreshed and a bit sore, but it was so blissful. He turned to see Neil raising his body, his brown eyes darting towards his own. He could see his alpha looking so handsome with such eyes filled with love.</p><p>Neil admired Shaun when he finally collects his breath. The omega’s neck filled with hickeys, but there are also evident marks on his chest, stomach, and even thighs. Shaun looked so beautiful in the aftermath of his orgasm. His chest rising out, cheeks flushed, and sweat glistening his skin.</p><p>Shaun smiled as he held Neil’s cheeks, the feeling of satisfaction and bliss at the thought that Neil did this to him, and he accepts the omega so much.</p><p>“I love you...” Shaun cries, “I love you and it hurts to be away from you...”</p><p>Neil leans in, touching his forehead against Shaun’s. He held those hands that were on his cheek, “I love you so much, Shaun. It won’t change anything...”</p><p>Naked in the night, covered with sweat and cum, they comfort themselves. Whispers were given at each other to soothe each of their doubts and fears. They both showed that this was real and their feelings were real. By the time they felt sleep coming, they went under the covers and sleep together in their arms. Knowing that what happened today made them draw even closer to each other.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The bright rays of the sun hit Neil and it immediately woke him up from his sleep. He now knows that it’s morning and the last day of their day off. He groans and turns his head to where Shaun is. He just wants to hug the young omega after last night, and maybe bury his head on Shaun’s brown locks. When his hand extend towards the other side of the bed, he felt that it was empty. Neil immediately opens his eyes to see that Shaun wasn’t beside him.</p><p>He grew even more worried when he heard Shaun groaning from their bathroom. Neil saw the time and it was 6:30 in the morning. The alpha quickly got up from his bed and put on a pair of boxers. Without wasting any time, he walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.</p><p>The sight he saw was Shaun puking at their toilet. Neil also saw that Shaun was only in his boxers as well.</p><p>Shaun groans as he spills his guts out. Each part of him felt so sore, especially his head and bottom part. He then felt someone kneeling beside him, rubbing his bag. But he was too busy releasing whatever alcohol he drank last night.</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil soothes him by rubbing the omega’s back. He could only wince in sympathy when Shaun groans after puking.</p><p>“My head hurts...” Shaun mutters in despair as he rubs his head, “Plus, I feel sore on my bottom.”</p><p>Neil kinda stiffens as he remembers last night. They had sex and Neil suddenly became a little rough. Especially when he saw, the hickeys layered in Shaun’s skin. Knowing that it was Shaun’s first time, and being the receiving end of Neil’s excitement from his very own Melendez Jr., yes, he can conclude that the omega is sore from it.</p><p>“Y-You...” Neil gulps, “Do you remember last night?”</p><p>“A little...” Shaun replies as he flushes the toilet and leans onto Neil’s chest, “I remember that we were drinking, and I told them something about myself...”</p><p>Shaun then turns his head and looked at Neil, “A-are you all okay with knowing?”</p><p>Neil felt the omega’s doubts and insecurities returning. The alpha smiles as he caresses those brown locks, kissing his forehead to show comfort, “We’re sure, and it still doesn’t change the fact that we love you. Though, my love for you is the greatest.”</p><p>Shaun groans when he felt his head hurt a bit, “I’m never drinking again...”</p><p>“Well, I feel sorry for you.” Neil laughs at Shaun’s hangover, “You drank a lot for your first time.”</p><p>“And you are quite impatient with our first time.”</p><p>Neil’s eyes widens, “You remember that?”</p><p>“That’s what I remember most than the drinking part.” Shaun replies as he caresses Neil’s back, “Plus there are scratch marks from you back too, and I saw a lot of marks from the mirror.”</p><p>“Oops, I overdid it.”</p><p>“You did. I feel sore, and the headaches just adds to it.” Shaun grumbles as he buries himself on Neil’s chest, “But, it felt so good. I’m glad... Because Jared once told us that liquid courage helps us boost confidence.”</p><p>Neil suddenly looked at Shaun straight in the eye, “Wait, what?”</p><p>“I told them that we’re dating for almost eight months now, but we still didn’t have sex.” Shaun nonchalantly replies, “So he gave me advice on liquid courage, or being drunk.”</p><p>The alpha mentally groans at the thought of Jared giving advices, <em>‘Mental note to kill that bastard. Oh wait, I’ll let Claire handle that.’</em></p><p>Among all the people Shaun could ask advice, it had to be Jared. He could accept any advices from other people, heck even Marcus’ for all he cares. But Alex seemed to be the best option.</p><p>“Shaun, I love you, but next time, don’t ask Jared for relationship advises.”</p><p>“Noted.” Shaun groans once more, “I hate this feeling.”</p><p>“Yes, having a hangover sucks after drinking tons of beer, baby doe.” Neil chuckles as he kisses Shaun’s cheek.</p><p>“But at least I know that we both want to do it.” Shaun smiles as he looks at Neil, “You seemed to have enjoyed it too.”</p><p>“So.... would this be an everyday occurrence?” Neil smirks and laughs when Shaun playfully punches his chest.</p><p>“Please don’t, you’re older than me, but it seems you have more stamina.”</p><p>Neil chuckles as he kisses the bridge of Shaun’s nose. Gently, he carries the omega in bridal style, taking him to bed.</p><p>“No sex, please.” Shaun whines as Neil took him to bed to lie down.</p><p>“I’ll just let you lie down while I prepare breakfast.” Neil chuckles.</p><p>He went to their counter to pour water from a pitcher that was prepared. Then grabbed some aspirins and put them by their nightstand.</p><p>“There’s water and meds for that headache.” Shaun hums and nods as he closes his eyes for a bit. Neil kisses his forehead, “I’ll call you when breakfast is ready.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...” Claire groans as she and Jared both got out of the rooms, “That was just three bottles I think?”</p><p>“Yeah, that was a wild night.” Jared replies in sympathy as both of them walked towards the stairs.</p><p>Though as they walk towards it, they saw Alex and Morgan coming out from their respective rooms. Both seemed to be in a bad mood.</p><p>“Thank God that wasn’t more than what I did back then.” Alex groans at the headache, “I remembered waking up at my friend’s car and it wasn’t a pretty experience.”</p><p>“I share the same sentiments.” Morgan replies as she rubs her temples, “Morning to all of you, and it’s not a good one.”</p><p>Jared was the only one not feeling the effects of being drunk. He then paused when he smelled something good.</p><p>“Hey, someone is cooking.” This earned their attention, as they also smelled something good.</p><p>“Shaun must be the one up, right now.” Claire said, “Knowing him, he might be an early riser than Neil.”</p><p>They laugh at the thought, but at the same time, their lips thinned. Even if they were drunk, they remember the night. Each of them shared their trials in life. But Shaun’s was what hurt them even more. To think that the blue-eyed man is still with them even after enduring such hardships.</p><p>“He’s really lucky to have Neil and Dr. Glassman.” Morgan was the first one to say it, “After what happened, Shaun really deserves what he has right now.”</p><p>“True.” Claire nods, as the other agreed, “Well, it would be kinda awkward seeing him.”</p><p>They continued walking down as Alex replies, “Let’s just act cool and talk to him normally.”</p><p>“True.” Jared remarked, “Can’t imagine though what Neil would react if he sees us right now –“</p><p>They all paused once they arrived in the dining room. But it wasn’t Shaun that they came upon cooking breakfast, it was freaking Neil Melendez himself. The alpha noticed them arriving as he puts a cooked egg in one plate.</p><p>“Good morning?” Neil arched an eyebrow as he saw his residents frozen.</p><p>“You cook!?” Claire exclaims.</p><p>“What kind of question is that?” Neil glared at the curly haired woman, “Of course I can cook!”</p><p>“Well forgive us for being shocked.” Alex interjects, “But from what we heard from Shaun in our chats, he usually cooks your breakfast.”</p><p>“Heck, I thought you live in takeout’s!” Jared exclaims.</p><p>“I can cook, but I’m just busy to do it!” Neil glares at them. Here he was cooking them breakfast and this is the thanks he gets from these miserable bastards.</p><p>Morgan quickly recovered from the shock and saw aspirins on the table and a pitcher full of water, “Oh thank God!”</p><p>She quickly sits down and drinks an aspirin and some water, “Ugh, now I feel grateful.”</p><p>“At least I prepared your breakfast and even gave some aspirins.” Neil gave a snarky reply, “At least be grateful that I’m trying to remedy you deep regrets of being drunk.”</p><p>The other followed and drank the aspirins prepared on the table. Jared was the only one unaffected and proceeded to drink a glass of water.</p><p>“So...” Claire clears her throat, “About yesterday night...”</p><p>Neil stopped whatever he is doing and turned the stove off. He sighs and turn towards them, noticing their moods becoming gloomy.</p><p>“It’s an eye opener, I guess...” Morgan sighs, “We all have personal problems... it’s best to respect each other.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Neil nods, “Also... does it change what you view about Shaun?”</p><p>“What? No!” Claire exclaims, “It just made me respect him, but at the same time, I couldn’t imagine what he had gone through.”</p><p>“Yeah... I have a son and it just hurts...” Alex replies looking at his glass, “If it were me doing that to my son... I would have just put myself in jail.”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean we think less of him.” Everyone turned to see Morgan saying that, “Heck, I guess... yeah he is my friend but...” She doesn’t want to admit that she had this growing urge to protect the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>“I think what Morgan might be saying is that we may understand why you’re sometimes being a dick.” Jared interjects.</p><p>Neil gave them an incredulous look, “And you all thought I was crazy. I may not know the whole story but I knew Shaun had a rough history.”</p><p>“Yeaahh...” Claire replies, “I guess it kinda grew to us that maybe Shaun needs more than you to help him.”</p><p>It surprised them when Neil chuckled and smiled. They thought that he might glare at every single one of them and promise death with his scalpel.</p><p>“Well Shaun sees you as his friends.” Neil hums, “I remember what he said last night, and I remember all of you sharing the same sentiments.”</p><p>The alpha then continues cooking when all of them agree with the sentiments, “However...”</p><p>He then turns towards them and pointing his spatula, “No one mentions this to Shaun.”</p><p>Everyone agreed, no one could even say no and they all take the threat seriously. Especially with how Neil is holding the spatula like a knife, ready to stab either one of them.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>After taking the aspirins that Neil left in their nightstand, he felt a bit better after getting a few minutes of sleep. Although, the soreness is still there in his bottom, it didn’t quench Shaun’s satisfaction at the fact that he and Neil had sexual intercourse. Shaun knew that Neil hasn’t bitten the back of his neck yet. It was a bit disappointing, but he knew that the alpha won’t do something that Shaun hasn’t consented. Yes, he wants this, but for Neil to bond and mark, was something that the young omega was still unsure.</p><p>They’ll take about that if they’re maybe a year or two in their relationship, when it’s perfectly clear that both of them are ready in the next stages of their live as a couple.</p><p>As much as Shaun just wants to stay in bed, he knew that he has to get up, especially when he can already smell the food that Neil’s cooking for breakfast. He sighs and gets up from bed, stretching his limbs, and a soft yawn came out from his mouth.</p><p>The moment he stands up from bed though, he felt that it was a bit hotter than usual. But Shaun shrugs, thinking that it may just be the weather. Plus he doesn’t want Neil to worry that he might have a fever. Going to their closet, he suddenly felt the urge to have the alpha’s scent around him. Ignoring that he only wore a boxer, he grabbed Neil’s cotton shirt, which has long sleeves. The way it slides through his skin made him shiver, with goosebumps appearing. It was very loose on his shoulders, but he doesn’t mind.</p><p>Feeling a bit satisfied, he carefully walks to the stairs. Thankfully, the soreness was slightly gone, but it was a bit hard to walk straight. If this is, what Shaun will experience if they would have this kind of activity, best to adjust and adapt.</p><p>He walked towards the dining room and yawned, “Good morning.”</p><p>Shaun felt the room suddenly becoming quiet, and when his drowsiness finally subsided, he could see that everyone was looking at him.</p><p>“Shaun!” Neil exclaims, horrified at the sight of Shaun just wearing his shirt. It wasn’t the case, but with how Shaun looked like right now.</p><p>“Ack!” Jared flinches when he felt a bit of hot coffee being spilled from Neil’s cup.</p><p>Everyone suddenly looked away when Neil went towards Shaun. Because right now, they sympathize Jared for being the first victim. Therefore, they just took it as a sign look away at Shaun right now, even if they had already seen enough.</p><p>“Get changed, please.” Neil begs as he raises the loose part from Shaun’s shoulder, and his body covering the young omega from their view.</p><p>“I like this shirt.” Shaun protests, “It’s comfy.”</p><p>“Please...” Neil now blushed when he sees the hickeys present in his body, mostly the neck, and the shirt wasn’t helping, “You can get any shirt I have. But wear something that’s not loose, and get some sweatpants or longer shorts.”</p><p>Shaun wanted to argue that it was comfortable, but he noticed Neil’s cheeks all flushed red, and also saw the others looking away from him.</p><p>Oh... Oh... Shaun suddenly remembers what Claire said before, and it involves this kind of situation. The young omega suddenly felt a bit tingly when they saw him in this state. His cheeks flushed red but managed to give a nod before quickly going up.</p><p>Neil sighs in relief when Shaun complies with his request. However, he could feel the others looking at him. He is afraid to turn right now and he already guessed their initial reactions.</p><p>He did turn and he was right.</p><p>Claire and Morgan were smirking at him. Jared, who recovered from the coffee spilled in his leg, whistled. Alex just gave him a thumb up while awkwardly smiling.</p><p>“Was that a hickey?” Morgan smirks as she drinks coffee from her cup.</p><p>Claire suddenly went into a fit of hysteric laughter, “Oh my God, Neil, you sneaky bastard!”</p><p>“Shut up.” Neil glares at Claire, who was still laughing even harder when she saw the alpha blushing.</p><p>“Christ, Neil, that’s...” Alex didn’t even want to mention the marks that he briefly saw on Shaun’s neck. And he didn’t want to imagine it even more.</p><p>“So, it did work!” Jared laughs, and became hysteric when he saw the not so subtle glare of embarrassment on Neil’s face, “You just need Shaun to be drunk in order to finally deflower your beautiful gem.”</p><p>“Don’t give Shaun anymore ideas.” Neil groans when he remembers that it was Jared’s idea for Shaun to try drinking, “I’m afraid that you might corrupt him.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll be the first one to do that!” Jared laughs as he dodges a fork that came flying towards him.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“And they just left without helping me.” Neil groans as he fixes some of the mess left in their home.</p><p>A couple of hours ago, since they still haven’t recovered that much from being hungover, they had breakfast and just talked. Though they constantly teased Neil more especially when the marks were still visible from Shaun’s neck. They made sure though to be respectful in Shaun’s part. But they laughed when Shaun was really blunt with his first sex experience, much to Neil’s embarrassment.</p><p>They helped a bit with the housework, but Shaun suddenly felt a bit sluggish and Neil immediately noticed. Therefore, the alpha convinced him to just rest, even if the cleanup in their living room is unfinished. It took a bit of effort for Shaun to give in and went up to take a nap.</p><p>Now, Neil was left alone to clean up, it was only a few mess left, but the alpha would silently curse them for not helping him with the rest. They thought it was amusing for Neil to do the last part of cleaning since they hypothesize that Shaun does it all.</p><p>Again, he cleared, he is helping and he can do stuff like this.</p><p>It was a joke and they laughed, also he didn’t want to admit it, but he subtlety urged them to go home so they could rest... and of course, the best part, be with Shaun alone.</p><p>“Finally.” Neil sighs as he finishes arranging the living room.</p><p>He looked at the time and saw that it was around 10 am. Good, he could just spend the rest of his mornings lying down with Shaun, and maybe just order food for their lunch.</p><p>Neil just took one-step when he felt something was wrong. Rather, he caught a scent that seemed very intoxicating. It was luring him but thank God, he is always on time with his meds to he doesn’t get into his frantic ruts...</p><p>Wait a second... the scent was familiar and it is driving some of his senses crazy. But there was still his rational self... shit.</p><p>Neil immediately sprinted to their room and saw the door slightly open, but the scent was even more powerful than from when he was downstairs. He didn’t waste any time to open the door and enter, and he’s overpowered at the sight in their bed.</p><p>Shaun is breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, and clutching at his discarded shirt. However, what he saw then is the wet part in their bed.</p><p>Oh, fuck, Shaun’s in heat.</p><p>“W-What the...! Shaun!” Neil exclaims as he kneels beside the bed, slightly afraid to come near the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>“N-Neil...” Shaun whimpers, “I-I feel weird... it’s hot....”</p><p>He suddenly saw Shaun whimpering and curling when he held his abdomen. Neil is internally panicking right now. As much as he finds it hot for Shaun to be like this, it isn’t in his conscience to just straight out pound him like this.</p><p>“Hah...ah!” Shaun lets out a shaky moan when his leg slightly shifted, and it rubbed his crotch.</p><p>“A-Alpha... please...”</p><p>Oh, this is really bad for Neil when he saw Shaun slightly shaking his hips. He quickly went to their drawer and took out the omega’s meds for his heat suppression. Neil saw read the content, which is to take the medicine once a month, but what made him mentally facepalm is the description.</p><p>It says that one mustn’t drink coffee or alcohol so it wouldn’t negate the suppression.</p><p>That’s why Shaun was extremely clingy yesterday night, when he was finally drunk. Plus, he would purr and hum in delight by Neil’s contact. It was already signs that he may go into heat any time soon. The moment Shaun puked the next morning, and was able to get some of the alcohol out of his system, he’s on the verge of his heat.</p><p>Then he realizes that if Shaun isn’t the person to hate coffee with passion... especially in a public place. Thank the almighty for small miracles indeed, or else, he might have a police record for assault.</p><p>And he remembers that Jared would sometimes convince Shaun to drink coffee.</p><p><em>‘Be thankful that you’re not here, Jared!’ </em>Neil mentally curses the other alpha.</p><p>“A-alpha...” Neil turns when he sees Shaun looking at him with those glossy eyes, “A-alpha... p-please...”</p><p>“Shit.” Neil groans when the omega suddenly pulled his shirt and dragged him in bed.</p><p>The brown-eyed man quickly flipped their positions with Shaun at the bed and Neil pining him down.</p><p><em>‘I hope he forgives me for this.’ </em>Neil mentally groans, <em>‘I won’t take advantage of his heat, but I need to subside it before I suddenly make him pregnant.’</em></p><p>Neil clears his throat, as much as he didn’t want to do this, Shaun is becoming more delirious and succumbing to the effects of his pseudo-heat.</p><p><strong>“Behave my omega.”</strong> Neil gently orders, this time, using his alpha voice, <strong>“I know you need your alpha, but I want you to behave first.”</strong></p><p>“Y-Yes!” Shaun moans as he tries to calm his body, even if his dick suddenly twitched from hearing his alpha’s dominating voice. Every part of his screamed to please his alpha while also begging for him to finally please his precious person.</p><p><strong>“I’m going to make you feel good.” </strong>Neil shushed him while also being gentle. He saw the way Shaun shivered when he just caressed those flushed cheeks of his, <strong>“Behave, and I promise that I’ll love you, my precious omega.”</strong></p><p>Shaun moaned blissfully when Neil finally kissed him, and when his alpha finally paid attention to his aching sex filled with his slick.</p><p>For Neil, however, he’ll just make Shaun come without him inserting his manhood. Just to relieve his heat so he could ask for another medicine for heat suppressions.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(N): Morgan, question.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M): What is it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Does your meds for heat suppression have any side effects?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Especially if you consume caffeine or alcohol?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M): No. It’s because I drink the other brand</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M): Not those cheaper ones that has those descriptions</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M): Why?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Just a question, thanks</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Don’t mention this to anyone, or else!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(M): Okay...?</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(N): Um, Dr. Glassman?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Well, good morning, Neil. Aaron is fine as long as we’re not working.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): What do you need? Is it about Shaun?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Yeah, it’s about him. He had his heat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I promise you that I didn’t knock him!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I mean we had sex yesterday night, but I promise you it was consented!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): You better give me a reasonable text right now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Knowing you, Shaun is already knocked out if it did happen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I promise you I didn’t take advantage of his heat!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): We had drinks last night (you know this!) along with the other residents</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Explain the last night part. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I promise it was consented and he wasn’t on his heat when that happened!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Alright, have you checked his meds?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I did, and I noticed that it was the cheaper brand, where there were side effects when...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): What the? I told him to buy the more effective ones.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Well, Shaun doesn’t spend too much with his money, even if his salary is also impressive.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): So yeah, I’m asking for a favor since I just made him fall asleep</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I just relieved his problem! I promise nothing more than that right now!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): You better, Neil. As much as I enjoy the thought of having grandkids, he’s still young. I’ll be there with his new medicine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Talk to him to drink these better ones. </strong>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Shaun hums as he stirred from his sleep. As he opens his eyes, he notices Neil lying beside him with a worried glance.</p><p>“How do you feel, right now?”</p><p>Shaun shifts from the bed and sits down, he felt something in his thighs, “W-weird... and slightly sticky?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Neil suddenly looks away as he reaches for water and the medicine, “Here.”</p><p>Shaun notices that these were his heat suppressions, “I just drank these a few days ago.”</p><p>“Yes, but it negated the effects.” Neil replies, “Shaun, you suddenly went into heat. I just relieved you, but I promise I didn’t insert my manhood there.”</p><p>Shaun’ eyes widens, “I went... on heat? B-but...”</p><p>“I’m not mad, I was just worried.” Neil sighs as he kisses Shaun’s forehead, “Those meds were pretty much cheap. I asked Morgan what she was using and asked Aaron to bring some while you were asleep.”</p><p>“Oh, is he mad?”</p><p>“Yes, he is. But he’s just worried.” Neil assures him, “I know that you don’t spend much, but we’re worried if something were to happen, especially with these meds, Shaun.”</p><p>The blue-eyed omega looks down, “I’m sorry...”</p><p>“I know.” Neil replies as he saw Shaun taking the water and drinking the new medicine. Since the alcohol negated the old meds, he won’t feel overdosed for drinking the new better one.</p><p>“Luckily, you weren’t in your heat yet when we did it.” Neil remarks as he caresses Shaun’s hair, “Wouldn’t want to suddenly get you pregnant.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t know why he felt a bit disturbed when Neil said that. He is an omega and he’s aware that he can bear children. But with what the alpha just said, it made him a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun replies as he just lies down in Neil’s chest, ignoring that aching feeling.</p><p>Neil looks at Shaun as he closes his eyes and fell asleep once more. He suddenly imagined the thought of his beloved omega being with him as they start a family. They are already making progress with their relationship. But he knows that this subject will one day be unavoidable.</p><p>
  <em>‘If we do get married, would he want kids?’</em>
</p><p>They both wondered in their thoughts. Both Shaun and Neil haven’t talked about this yet. A topic that is really discussed especially when their feelings are still growing the more they get to know each other. Both of them have some issues with their family, but neither knew if they are willing to try and have kids on their own.</p><p>“Shaun.” Neil calls his name, ignoring these feelings right now, “I love you, and you know that right?”</p><p>He doesn’t want to add any more stress right now. Shaun just told him his life and he just had his heat. For now, they’ll embrace each other and feel the love that both emit.</p><p>“I know.” Shaun whispers as he slides his hand on Neil’s chest, “I love you too.”</p><p>Neil noticed how Shaun’s hand extended from his chest. He raised his hand and held onto Shaun’s, as they enjoy lying down in their bed, the morning sun reflecting onto themselves.</p><p>No problems, no fears, and no doubts, just the two of them enjoying the rest of their morning in each other’s arms.</p><p>Even if another thought just clouded their minds, adding another fear and doubt in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Never thought that I’ll make it to the 10<sup>th</sup> chapter of this fic hahahahaha. Anyways, I don’t reply to your comments that much but thank you for supporting this fic. Hope that I could suffice your entertainment throughout this pandemic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy~<br/>-/-/-</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was early in the morning in their house, and with Shaun now living together with Neil, there were arrangements that were addressed for both their liking. Like today, it was Neil’s turn to make their breakfast. Shaun felt the alpha woke up that early, giving him a gentle morning kiss before going to the bathroom to start the day. After a quick bath, Neil proceeded to start breakfast. Shaun was the second to awake, when his alarm finally rang. So here he is now, wrapped in a towel since he just finished bathing.</p><p>By the mirror, he looked at his body and saw that most of the hickeys are gone. It’s been four days since they had their first sex, and it was still a night to remember. Even if Shaun was drunk, which he deeply regretted so much. Within that four days, Neil would occasionally tease him and it was two days ago when they did it again, in the couch this time.  He blushed when Neil almost marked him once more in his neck, but after a bit of convincing, the alpha this time just marked Shaun in his thighs. It was hidden now, but it was still embarrassing to look at if he dared to.</p><p>Shaun put his hand at the light mark on his neck, it didn’t stood out that much, and it would be hidden in the collar of his work clothes. It was nice that Neil loved every inch of him, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had when Neil helped him with his sudden heat.</p><p>Pregnancy.</p><p>He is an omega, a male omega to be precise, and they are considered rare, since most of them are females. They are the only secondary gender with both sexes capable of reproduction. Since finding out that he is one of them, the thought of pregnancy never left Shaun’s mind. It scared him at first, especially when other people would look at him as an easy target in his teen years.</p><p>Shaun one time told his brother that he’s afraid to get pregnant. Afraid that they’ll take advantage of the liability of his secondary gender, and woke up to find out that he’s carrying the child of his tormentor. His brother huffed at that and said that Shaun would one day find someone who will love him more than the love Steve gave.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“One day, you’ll find that person...” Steve smiles as he caresses his brother’s hair, who chose to lean onto Steve’s shoulder, “That person would not be like dad and mom.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How?” Shaun asked in resignation, “Just my condition alone makes it difficult to find someone... other than you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Steve was silent at first, just continuing his gesture for Shaun. While looking at the window of the bus. The night sky visible and the wind bringing them comfort, waiting for drowsiness to take them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If I accept you for who you are, I’m sure there will be people who will.” Steve shrugs, “But if he or she would become the mate you deserve, then I’m sure that person would love you for who you are. And, you’ll have babies with them.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m too young to have babies, Steve.” Shaun huffs.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well...” Steve chuckles, “I can bet that if you were to have kids, you’ll be that strict mother hen, and I’ll be the fun loving uncle.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The young omega remembered the words of his brother, who continued to believe in Shaun no matter what. In a few days, he met Neil; a medical student who doesn’t seemed to be bothered with him. Just that casual time they spent in the library was already fleeting for him, and when he was carried onto Neil’s arms, his omega instincts knew and rejoiced that he’s the one.</p><p>It affected him a lot to be away from him, but now, he felt happy to finally be with Neil. He did say that he’ll be a surgeon to save lives and one day meet Neil as an equal. It was just surprising that the alpha also worked at the hospital that Shaun planned to work as well.</p><p>He was almost finished dressing up when he looked once more in the mirror. He saw his usual body frame that now held no more bruises but subtle scars from his abuse and beat ups from before. Then his mind wandered and he imagined in his reflection, a bump on his belly, with Neil beside him. Now, the thought of pregnancy never scared him, as long as it was Neil’s baby.</p><p>It’s almost a year in their relationship, and he’s already thinking at the thought. Shaun knew he wanted to have children, and vowed to raise them away from his own rough childhood. But still, he has to consider that if Neil and him were to be married and have a child of their own, there’s a chance that he or she may have autism or worse.</p><p>That scared Shaun and now he wondered if Neil would want kids, especially him, an autistic omega male.</p><p>Blue eyes suddenly closed for a bit as his head shook in denial. It was something that they’ll discuss soon. For now, he has to finish dressing up for work and go down to join Neil for breakfast.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Cooking breakfast became a routine for him everytime Shaun was staying at his house. Before, they would stay at each other’s home alternatively, or sleep separately. But when he finally asked Shaun to move in with him, accepting and finally living with him under their roof is one of the best things in life that Neil could ask for.</p><p>Not only that, they had their first time (even if it required some alcohol) and it was also the best thing that they experienced. Even with the sudden heat from Shaun, he knew that it was still a sign that he does love the young omega, and he accepts him wholeheartedly.</p><p>Yet, as he recalls the moment of their first sex, or lovemaking (if Neil wants to be lowkey cheesy), he couldn’t erase those memories of Shaun calling his name. The young omega holding onto him, clinging as if his life depended on it, and begging for the alpha that he’s there with him. It was never a dream and a nightmare, because Neil provided comfort at the midst of their passionate night.</p><p>A thought then suddenly enters when Shaun had his heat. While relieving the tension the young omega had, Neil suddenly imagines that they were finally doing it in the midst of the heat. The thought of finally sharing such blissful sex so that they could procreate, and have a child of their own. Neil then imagines Shaun having a baby bump and spending their days waiting for their child to come out and be with them.</p><p>But his thoughts snapped when he suddenly remembers Shaun’s rough childhood experiences, and the fact that the blue-eyed man hasn’t shown any clue of he is interested in having children. Yes, Shaun is an omega who is capable of having children.  Yet Neil isn’t one of those alphas who’ll force his lover to have children.</p><p>Those lingering thoughts still cloud him, and it slightly scared Neil. He then wondered if Jessica had the sentiment to also have children, would he still feel for Shaun? They could adopt yes, but throughout their relationship, Neil knew that his feelings for her would remain as if a sister, or a best friend. Yet his conscience made him grin and bear. Now, he may be back once more to that same feeling when Jessica said she never had the desire to have children, but she also pointed out that it’s because Jessica knew that Neil’s heart is yearning for Shaun, and not her.</p><p>However, asking himself right now, would Shaun want to? Or, would it just remind him of those people that longed to take advantage of him?</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Neil almost jumped and spilled the milk that he has on his hands when Shaun suddenly greeted him.</p><p>Shaun noticed that the alpha seemed to jump from his sudden greeting, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“S-Sorry, sorry.” Neil apologizes as he sets the milk down. He gave a long sigh and looked at Shaun, “Good morning to you too, even if I suddenly made things awkward.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Shaun nods as he gave him a small smile, “You must have something in your thoughts.”</p><p>“Yeah... but it’s not that big of a deal.” Neil replies, “So, shall we have breakfast?”</p><p>The young omega nods as he sits down, with Neil being at the opposite side of the table. Shaun smiles at the sight of eggs and bacon cooked to how he likes it, “You really know how to cook these well.”</p><p>“I saw how you would look at Gordon Ramsay’s videos when it comes to cooking.” Neil gave a sheepish grin, “I thought I could also try it as well.”</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you.” Shaun said as he took the first bite with the egg, “And it tastes good.”</p><p>“I live to impress you, Shaun.” Neil chuckles, “Anyways, let’s enjoy the meal before we go to work.”</p><p>The two of them now started to dig in together. Shaun took the milk in front of him and poured it in his cup, while Neil took a sip of his coffee after taking a few bites. They were silent while eating, both of them lost in their thoughts, neither knowing that it was the same topic.</p><p>Especially with what happened in their weekend, neither of them knew the answers of their partners.</p><p>It was a surprise to both of them when Neil suddenly said,</p><p>“I heard that Marcus and his wife are doing well with her pregnancy....”</p><p>All of a sudden, the atmosphere became a bit tense and chilly from their topic starter. Among all the things they could talk about, it just had to be the thing that they dread to know, especially if it’s not the answer that they’re hoping for.</p><p>“O-oh...” Shaun acknowledge it, meeting Neil’s gaze, “It’s good news for them.”</p><p>“I heard that there was some betting going on. Morgan and Claire were fighting about it yesterday...” Neil tried to make the conversation a bit lighter, but it seemed to have made things worse.</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply and it made Neil clutched his hand into a fist under the table. He could ask right now and get some answer from him. But at the same time, he’s also nervous.</p><p>“Shaun...”</p><p>“Yes, Neil?”</p><p>“Well...” Neil cleared his throat, trying on the approaches that he had planned on his head, “Are you interested in having children?”</p><p>That made Shaun’s eyes widen a bit at the question. Yes, he is really interested, especially of they share his and Neil’s traits. The omega almost nods in this question. But at the same time, would it be worth it to take the risk? To someone like him, when there are many omegas suitable for it? Shaun grew up a mess in this world because he was born autistic. He suffered abuse at the hands of his father, and his mother neglected him all because she chose to stay with Ethan. His classmates tormented him because of his mannerisms as an autistic child.</p><p>As a doctor, and a man of science, Shaun knew that there’s a chance that their children could inherit his autism. Would Neil be able to handle two people with this, let alone their child? Would Shaun even be a great parent if he is a liability? Would Neil accept them if they were born that way? What if they were bullied as well and tormented all because their baby was born different? Then it will drive Neil... or worse, himself to the same route that Ethan did to him and Steve as a child... and they may suffer the same fate that Shaun did.</p><p>Then when he suddenly experienced his heat, what Neil just said... he felt relieved that the alpha didn’t do anything to suddenly made him pregnant.</p><p>Shaun could think of it as a precaution, but he knew also that his disability may just be another factor. It’s just plausible that Neil doesn’t want kids, knowing that it might bring them more burden, especially if one of their own had autism or another worse disability.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>That was it, his final answer. If Neil doesn’t want children with the same condition as him, he’ll respect that. He loves Neil so much, to the point that he doesn’t want to add another burden. Even if it hurts and the thought of it made him almost cry...</p><p>“Well...” Shaun looks at Neil when he suddenly replied, “I’m also not interested as well.”</p><p>It just hurt Shaun to see that Neil seemed to be fine with the idea of it... as long as Neil’s happy, he’ll accept it.</p><p>When in reality, Neil felt so much pain in the reply. His fears are confirmed, Shaun didn’t want kids. He should be satisfied with it because they talked about it. But why does it seemed that he felt pain and sadness from it?</p><p>Neil knew that he’s good with kids, and he adores them, even the troublemakers. So he knew that he wants one, especially with the one that he truly loves, Shaun himself. But now... it all seemed to shatter, the dream and the fantasy he’s been thinking.</p><p>His relationship with Jessica didn’t work out because there was a mix of two, his feelings for Shaun at that time, and her decision that she never wanted children. Even if she accepts it a long time ago, and sticks with him throughout this feeling, that dread is still coming back.</p><p>Neil loves Shaun no matter what, and it scares him to leave and hurt the young omega. He vowed to understand and respect his wishes, showing that he would be the pillar that Shaun deserves.</p><p>So, when Shaun said no, he grinned and bear, and also said the same thing. Even if it felt like he just stabbed his own heart. He’s okay with it... he thoughts... as long as Shaun is here and happy, and that they both love each other, nothing matters</p><p>However, it still conflicts the feeling of him wanting children. The conflict of interest and it fights between his love for Shaun, and the thought of kids. It scares him. What if because of that conflict, it would hurt the young omega so much. This would bring to an endless spiral of fights, and in return, he might become the same thing that hurt Shaun and would bring nothing but fear and despair once more. It would then resort to their relationship ending, this time; both of them won’t be able to escape of experiencing the same pain...</p><p>Neil agreed with Shaun’s reply, just to save him from the pain.</p><p>Shaun said no to Neil’s question, just to save him from the pain.</p><p>Then when the two of them returned to eat their meal, it didn’t fix the situation they’re in. The atmosphere just got tense and heavy.</p><p>It just made matters worse.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a weird coincidence that I we suddenly go to our meet ups, with the three of us together?” Morgan looks at the two beside her, Claire and Jared.</p><p>When she arrived on time and entered the door, Morgan saw Jared and Claire a few feet apart from the door. Since they are going in the same direction, it was best to went with the two of them as well.</p><p>“Touche.” Claire nods, “I mean we either see you now in the office, or at our post already. But now, we’ll meet up with Dr. Melendez for the assignments.”</p><p>Jared grins, “And we just get to see him trying his best not to flirt at our resident Shaun Murphy.”</p><p>Morgan rolls her eyes at the thought, “Well, they do act professional by the time they’re in work mode. But yeah, Neil is very overbearing when he’s highkey flirting.”</p><p>Claire snorts at the thought, “Well, I’m sure that Shaun is there controlling his dear old Neil of being that overbearing...”</p><p>She paused at the thought and stopped at her tracks. Jared and Morgan also noticed Claire stopping at something. They looked at the direction of it and saw Alex, along with some of the staff staring at an open door room.</p><p>The three of them walked towards Alex, also making sure that their presence is being noticed by the alpha.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Morgan asked as they arrived beside Alex.</p><p>Alex shushed them and pointed at the room. They turned to see Shaun and Neil sitting alone, but it screamed that something was wrong.</p><p>First, they noticed that they are very far from each other. Second, neither of them gave any notion that they talked or even conversed with such small talks. Third, Neil didn’t flirt or even had his usual googly eyes towards Shaun. Last, they felt the atmosphere at the room and it was freaking cold and heavy. If someone were to drop a pin at the floor, and inside that room, they are all sure that they’ll hear that soft and subtle sound. Because god knows why, they just hypothesize that these two had a fight.</p><p>And it wasn’t a pretty one.</p><p>“Do my eyes deceive me!?” Jared softly exclaims, “What the fuck just happened?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me.” Alex replies, “I arrived a few minutes ago and noticed the staff like this, and I just saw this fucked up tension right now.”</p><p>Morgan looked at the room and saw that Neil’s back was facing them, and Shaun was facing the door. But the blue-eyed omega was focused in his readings to even notice the crowd.</p><p>“If this is how they are when fighting, we’re pretty much screwed.” Morgan remarks, “I mean, if Dr. Melendez gets cranky when someone flirts with Shaun, imagine the man cranky because of some god knows fight they had.”</p><p>The four of them shivered at the thought. But they noticed that Neil was almost at the verge of turning towards the door.</p><p>“Fuck, scatter everyone!” Jared whispered in a hiss as every staff quickly evaded the room to avoid detection, and maybe being manhandled by a pissed off alpha and an emotionally drained omega.</p><p>Luckily, for them, it was only the four of them when Neil turned his head. They walked towards the room and they all agree that they don’t like the way Neil was staring at them. It was different from his usual mock glares when they were teasing him because this time it screamed that he was pissed and won’t tolerate any bullshit.</p><p>“Right on time.” Neil remarked as he watches the four of them sat at their respective chairs, even if it’s like the gravity around them became even heavier.</p><p>“P-Pleasant day, huh, Dr. Melendez.” Jared nervously chuckles, trying to set the mood a bit lighter.</p><p>“Yeah, pleasant, Dr. Kalu.” Neil nonchalantly replied, but there was a hint of irritancy in his tone, “Anyways, Dr. Andrews said that there’s a patient that doesn’t need much concern from the Chief himself.”</p><p>Neil didn’t need to say anything when he pointed his fingers at Alex, Morgan, and Claire, “You three are assigned to this task.”</p><p>“What?” Morgan interjects, “So it’s scut work?”</p><p>“That’s for the three of you to find out.”</p><p>As much as they wanted to ask about it, neither of them couldn’t find a way to say it. Not with the way, Neil is looking at them right now. At least they knew that they’re right, he is really irritated right now. Plus when they took a subtle glance towards Shaun, he wasn’t looking at Neil, and did his best to avoid the alpha’s gaze.</p><p>“Um... are you okay, Dr. Melendez?” The other residents, except Shaun, all looked at Alex, who bravely asked Neil such a dangerous question, “You seem out of it, today?”</p><p>“I am perfectly fine, if you’re all asking.” Neil replied, “It’s just a rough morning. Dr. Murphy and Dr. Kalu, both of you with me, we have a patient to tend.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“... And with the diameter of the fetus, measured 21.5 centimeters, the diameter of the tumor is 10.6 centimeters.” Jared said as he did the scan of the pregnant mother’s belly.</p><p>“It’s half the size of the fetus.” Shaun remarked, “From what we observed and read from her files, the tumor has grown.”</p><p>This earned a nod from both Neil and Jared. But the couple became worried from what the young omega just pointed out from the scans.</p><p>“As from what Dr. Murphy just said, it’s not cancer, but it’s...” Neil sighs as he looks at the distraught couple, “But it’s monopolizing the blood supply, which results to the fetus’ heart weakening.”</p><p>“So our baby...” The mother asked, hoping that maybe there’s something good.</p><p>“Your baby won’t have a chance for survival. The safest chance would be terminating the pregnancy.”</p><p>The father quickly became even more distraught, as he lets out a gasp at the news. But the mother seemed to not have given up hope yet.</p><p>Shaun saw the mother’s determined eyes and wondered about it. Most patients would be already devastated with the thought that their unborn baby won’t come out because of such complications. But...</p><p>“If we don’t have second or third options, we wouldn’t even be here.” The woman replied with such conviction, “Please, Dr. Melendez, if anyone could save our baby; it’s you and your colleagues.”</p><p>“We’ve heard from Dr. Wright about you and your team.” The man suddenly interjects, “You’ve done fetal surgery and it is said that your team has best performances.”</p><p>Shaun noticed how the couple suddenly looked at him. But paid no attention and continued to hear what they were trying to say. Though Shaun saw how the mother seemed to look at him, pleading as well for something to say towards Neil about the surgery.</p><p>“If there was no tumor, our baby would be healthy.” The mother said, looking back at Neil.</p><p>“You have Antiphospholipid syndrome. It makes the surgery more complicated and dangerous.” Neil warned them, “It could cause blood cloths if –“</p><p>“We’re willing to take the risk, just to save our baby.”</p><p>Neil looked at the mother with sad eyes, an unborn child with no chance of survival, and it could risk the mother as well. It hurt him to say this but it had to be done, “Saving the fetus isn’t going to help if you die.”</p><p>Yet there was no hesitance in the mother’s eyes as she stole a glance towards Shaun, and back to Neil, “I’ve had three miscarriages... if I go to it again, I might as well be dead.”</p><p>“Barb...” The man suddenly calls her with fear laced in his tone, “No, no... it’s okay, we could try again...”</p><p>“I don’t want to go through this again, Mark.” Barbara replies, “I don’t want to let another of our baby die because of me!”</p><p>Shaun watched as the woman almost cried at the news and it made something inside of him twitch at the feeling. The feeling of being pregnant, something that Shaun won’t get to experience in his life, was what many would call a blessing, especially if the child is brought onto this world. Now, this woman, their patient, won’t get that chance, especially if what she said, three miscarriages.</p><p>His blue eyes noticed the woman looking at him once more, and when Shaun got a glimpse of her scent, it screamed that she’s an omega as well. It was sympathy that’s she’s subtly asking. Then in a quick flash, his mind thought of something that could maybe save the mother and her child.</p><p>“There might be a way.”</p><p>All of them looked at Shaun when he suddenly spoke. Especially the mother, who suddenly felt hope from the blue-eyed omega’s statement.</p><p>“We could manage clotting risk preoperatively, with an infusion of unfractionated heparin.” Shaun replied cheerfully, and Jared slightly arched an eyebrow with the way the young omega just said it, “If we consider that method, we might save both the baby and the mother’s life</p><p>Usually, when Shaun would suggest something, an alternative, or a plan, he would say it with such conviction, even if his voice was either loud or soft spoken. But even if it might seem the same, Jared could see the way Shaun suddenly said those words... it just seemed like he’s more than being professional right now.</p><p>Jared looked at the parents when Shaun suddenly contradicted what Neil just said. The mother felt hopeful, but the father seemed to be a bit wary with the suggestion. However, when his gaze fell upon Neil, he saw the man’s eyes seemingly gleaming with pride, but suddenly becoming an irritated look.</p><p>With Jared being in the middle of the rumored love quarrel between these two, he didn’t know if he should be amused or terrified at the thought that neither of them seemed to want to talk to each other. He’s worried right now with what’s going on, especially if these two really had a serious fight. It was subtle to the patients and it seemed to not attract that much attention, but not to those that truly know Neil and Shaun’s relationship</p><p>Neil then said that they’ll discuss the procedures later, and he told Shaun and Jared to follow him outside for a discussion with the others, regarding the surgery.</p><p>But they stopped when Neil led them to a corner and away from the prying eyes of the couple, and some hospital staff.</p><p>“You could have told this after we dealt with the patient, Shaun.” Neil remarked, feeling a bit irritated with what the young omega has shown right now, “You just contradicted me in front of a patient.”</p><p>“I didn’t contradict you.” Shaun replied, feeling a bit irritated as well, especially with how Neil is looking at him, “I assessed and agreed with the risk that you gave, and suggested an alternative that could mitigate the risk.”</p><p>“Have you been hearing what I just said, Dr. Murphy?” Neil was slowly becoming irritated</p><p>“I did, and I take you words properly. But I just thought of an alternative to save them.” Shaun firmly replied, “So I voiced out my ideas, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>“But not in front of the patient, <em>Shaun</em>.”</p><p>“We’re not in front of the patient now, <em>Neil</em>.”</p><p>Jared suddenly felt a bit awkward and tensed with how these two just replied to each other. Both held some sort of hostility in their tone, he didn’t want to interfere right now, but he suddenly remembered a certain research that Claire mentioned one time.</p><p>“Um...” Jared cleared his throat and their eyes turned towards him, which caused Jared to be even more nervous, “I heard and read a research that Claire told me one time.”</p><p>Jared then proceeded to explain a certain technique that he had read with Claire. It did caught their interest, but he made sure to switch his gazes between Neil and Shaun. Especially since both of them seemed to be not in the mood for anything non-work related.</p><p>It does convince Neil that the surgery can happen and he seemed relieved, from what Jared could see. And when he saw Shaun, the blue-eyed man felt relieved from the news. But neither seemed to know that their significant other seemed to share the same feeling.</p><p>
  <em>‘Just what the fuck is going on between these two?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“That surgery seem to be impossible, Dr. Melendez.” Marcus said as the two of them walk together in the hallway.</p><p>Neil suddenly went towards Marcus and discussed about his patient. Though the older alpha seemed to see Neil’s non-verbal cues. He seemed a bit cold, and somewhat moody, but he ignored some of it as he listened to the discussion.</p><p>“I’ve told the risk, Marcus. But she still wants the surgery.” Neil replied.</p><p>“Is it that she wants the surgery?” He then stops and turns towards Neil, “Or is it you?”</p><p>Neil stops as well and sighs, putting his hands inside his pockets, “Yes, saving the baby will be good news for the parents and for me... any more questions or insults?”</p><p>Marcus chuckles as he shakes his head, “Relax, I’m not insulting you. But you know the risks if you do surgeries like this... especially if you’re a bit emotional about this.”</p><p>With the way Neil subtly frowns, and with Marcus catching that expression, the man knew that something was up, “So, it’s either your judgement about this is clouded or –“</p><p>“No.” Neil firmly replied.</p><p>“You seem sure.” Marcus arched an eyebrow, “Alright I won’t say anything else.”</p><p>Neil nods at the statement and when he saw the approval, he slowly walks away from Marcus as he heads towards the surgery room to discuss with the staff.</p><p>“By the way, Neil...” Neil suddenly paused when Marcus called him, “How’s you and Shaun? I heard from Aaron that you and him, plus the other residents did a wild party last weekend.”</p><p>Marcus noticed the sudden stiffness and notice how Neil wanted to escape the topic. But the other alpha replied, “We’re doing good... especially with Shaun living with me...”</p><p>He frowned with the way Neil just said the news, “Okay... well goodluck with your surgery.”</p><p>Marcus gave a pat on Neil’s shoulder before walking away from him. But he then frowned when he knew he was far enough from Neil to know that something was going on and the other alpha seemed stubborn to say something. With how Neil suddenly went back to his old self before Shaun came, it wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>Marcus hypothesize that maybe Neil and Shaun had a fight. And it just confirmed his suspicions when he heard two nurses, a man and a woman talking about the said man himself.</p><p>“Anything I would like to know.” Marcus suddenly interjects, calling the attention of the two nurses, "Especially when it concerns my two subordinates.”</p><p>The nurses then explained what they witnessed, and it made Marcus question the extent of that fight. He thanked the nurses and proceeded to head back to his office. As long as it doesn’t interfere with work, then it will be fine. But it still concerns him a bit, especially with how Neil is acting right now.</p><p>He’ll just have to wait for the other alpha to talk, or intervene when necessary.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil just finished with the discussion with some of the nurses in the surgery room. It just wasn’t good that Jared and Shaun are there with him, especially with Shaun. While he calmly explained the whole procedure to the staff involved in the surgery, he couldn’t shake the thought with how Shaun contradicted him. But it held conviction about it and he suddenly felt a bit insulted. If the blue-eyed omega seemed more interested with saving the fetus and the mother, why does he seem uninterested to have a child? Or maybe considering his feelings that maybe Neil also wanted a kid, and he could now only imagine Shaun and not anyone else.</p><p>Add to the fact that while he was explaining the surgery, Shaun was listening and seemed to keep his focus with the procedure. He may not be looking at Neil, but the alpha knew that the young man’s focus was in the surgery, and it didn’t help when Neil noticed Shaun’s eyebrows slightly furrowed. It just made him see that the blue-eyed omega was doing his best to stay focus and knowing the surgery.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, Neil wanted to save the child as well and let the parents enjoy such a life of having kids that came from their own. It just didn’t help with how Shaun just reacted, and with the situation he is right now. He got called by Jessica and they head to her office, and saw Mark, the patient’s husband.</p><p>“You don’t want to do the surgery?” Neil incredulously asked.</p><p>“I’m worried with my wife, alright.” Mark replied, “It’s not right that she just risks her life carelessly if there’s a chance... she’s just not thinking rationally.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you don’t have a say with your wife’s decisions.” Neil replied with such conviction.</p><p>“True...” Jessica interjects as the two men looked at her, “As a husband, he doesn’t get a say to his wife’s medical decisions. But as a father, he gets a say to his child’s medical operation.”</p><p>Neil’s irritancy just grew from the father’s decision. It made him want to question the man’s intention. But at the same time, it also discusses his wife’s well-being. If it were Shaun, he would also be afraid, but at the same time, as long as Shaun was willing to risk it, he would be on board. Yet at the same time, like what the man is doing right now, denying the surgery to let the wife live.</p><p>He couldn’t even imagine any what ifs. Shaun made it clear that he doesn’t want children, and he has to accept it. He loves the young omega, but it hurts to have that conflict with one of his dreams, especially when he saw how determined Shaun was to do the surgery right.</p><p>“We should discuss this with the higher ups.” Jessica interjects, “We’ll raise the concerns and tomorrow, we’ll tell the news.”</p><p>Mark nods, “Alright, but I hope you consider this. She’s my wife and I love her. But I couldn’t just sit by and Bard risk her life.”</p><p>The man looked at Neil before leaving the two alone in the room.</p><p>Jessica sighs as he noticed Neil collapsing on a nearby chair, “Something is wrong with you right now, Neil.”</p><p>“I am perfectly fine –“</p><p>“Finish that sentence and I might remove you with this surgery.” Jessica threatens, “I’ll ask you as your friend and also somewhat your boss. What’s gotten into you today?”</p><p>Neil sighs as he rubs his temple. She noticed that his mood softens a bit, but it was replaced with a bitter one, “It’s about Shaun... we had a... maybe a disagreement.”</p><p>Jessica didn’t reply as she waits for Neil to finish the story. But she could tell that the other alpha seemed upset and furious with something that Shaun and him disagreed.</p><p>“What if my relationship with him fails?” Neil asks as he looks at Jessica, “I’m just not sure if I could handle failing with Shaun... or maybe failing Shaun.”</p><p>“What do you mean failing?” Jessica asks, “You two seem okay with each other.”</p><p>“Jess, he doesn’t want to have kids.” Neil interjects, his voice slightly raised from frustration, “You know it’s a dream of mine... but I have to accept that if one day...”</p><p>Neil couldn’t even finish his sentence, “I love Shaun, I really do. I love him so much and I don’t want to fail at this relationship. But I’m afraid that I may cause a conflict if I let my personal interest get the best of me.”</p><p>“And the worse part is that...” Neil bitterly chuckles, “I know why Shaun is like that... and if I don’t fix myself, I may become one of those people that Shaun fears, the person that will likely hurt him.”</p><p>Jessica’s gaze became somber as she felt Neil’s frustrations. It was slightly her fault that she could see Neil was traumatized from their past relationship. She wondered if she had ended the relationship earlier, would he be this hurt? The moment she slowly got to know Neil, and when their relationship as a couple got longer, she knew that his heart was never for her. But it kept Neil going because Jessica became his pillar from the heartbreak of Shaun disappearing. Yet it was too late when she told her interest that she never wanted children, and when she didn’t tell Neil that she knew all of it.</p><p>Jessica knew that there was more to this story from Neil’s point of view. There was also Shaun as well. The blonde might now know the extent of Shaun’s past, but she knew that maybe the blue-eyed man must have the same doubts as Neil.</p><p>“How about you try to talk to him, again, Neil.” Jessica replies.</p><p>“Shaun is sure with his decisions.” Neil replied, “I just have to accept it because I don’t want to end this... I just can’t... But, Shaun seemed so interested in saving our patient’s baby. Why would he want that... when he doesn’t want children?”</p><p>Jessica could only comfort the man as she stands up and pats his shoulder. She saw how Neil was so happy being with Shaun. So it just made her happy that Neil finally reunites with the person he fell in love with back then. But now, it was their first fight, and they need to settle this.</p><p>“I can just advise you to talk on the right time, both of you.” Jessica recommends, “Give it time, and let Shaun experience this surgery. Maybe when both of you are done with this patient, that’s very much related to your disagreements. Talk again, Neil. This time, be specific and explain what you want.”</p><p>Neil didn’t reply and it made the blonde worry, “It’s not only about Shaun, you have to consider yourself as well. Don’t hide your emotions too. Maybe you’ll also see that Shaun is also holding something back as well.”</p><p>Jessica waited for Neil to say something, or maybe acknowledge her reply. But the alpha did neither as he gently swats her hand away, and stands up from the chair. The blonde sighs as she watches Neil leaving without a word.</p><p>She won’t tell Aaron about this, knowing that the man would worry about Shaun more, since he’s the father figure for the young omega. But Jessica will discuss this with Marcus. The man might help her with the two of them, especially if it seemed that the two had a misunderstanding and neither had the guts to just talk and clarify things.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So, anything interesting with you case today?” Jared asks the three as he drinks coffee.</p><p>Morgan groans first, “Scut work. Just some patients with minor injuries, nothing major.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have to agree with Morgan on this.” Claire sighs, “We were just at the ER the whole time. You should have seen Alex though; he tried his best not to let out a groan when a patient came in with a toilet seat glued on his butt.”</p><p>Jared laughs at the news while Alex glares at the man, “Turns out their harmless prank led to the man being carried almost butt naked.”</p><p>“And that is one hairy butt.” Morgan cringed, remembering that she’s with him when they handled that patient.</p><p>“At least you get the fun.” Jared exclaims, “Unlike me though...”</p><p>His eyes dart towards Shaun, who was slightly far from the group. The omega had a book on his hands and proceeded to read, ignoring them.</p><p>“He’s avoiding us, right now.” Alex notices, “What happened?”</p><p>“That’s what I also want to know.” Jared sighs, “You should have seen them when they had a disagreement with the patient. Shaun contradicted Neil since he thought of an alternative.”</p><p>“Well, that is a usual Shaun-esque habit.” Claire replied.</p><p>“Yes, but Neil isn’t complementing nor smiling, plus Shaun looked a bit irritated. If you were with me, you could tell that it wasn’t an ordinary disagreement between colleagues....”</p><p>“It seemed personal, huh?” Morgan finishes as she looks at Shaun, “It just screams that they had a fight. Plus yeah, I saw Shaun eating alone, if you didn’t come to his table to eat with him.”</p><p>“I tried to ask, he just didn’t answer me back.” Jared said.</p><p>“Couples fight all the time.” Alex interjects, “But yeah, it is weird for us to see Neil and Shaun fighting. We know them and it just doesn’t make sense I guess...”</p><p>“We can’t ask neither of them.” Claire remarks and they nod at the statement, “Shaun won’t say anything and Neil would rip our heads off if we suddenly butt in.”</p><p>“I think it’s best not to talk right now.” Morgan interjects as she looks at the door and saw Neil approaching them. When the others also notice their boss heading towards them, they shut their mouths and proceeded to wait for Neil to arrive.</p><p>“I see you’re all here.” Neil said as he looks at the three, “How’s your shift, coming?”</p><p>“More on scut works, Dr. Melendez.” Claire replied.</p><p>“The only major part was a patient coming to the ER with a toilet seat glued onto his butt.” Morgan stated.</p><p>“Okay, anyways, you all should go home, and that includes you two, Shaun and Jared.”</p><p>Jared’s eyes widens at the news and Shaun immediately stopped reading when he heard it.</p><p>“The surgery moved because there will be a discussion if it should continue.” Neil sighs as he looks at Shaun, “I’ll be coming home late. Can you handle yourself going home?”</p><p>“I can.” Shaun replied, “You should focus on your work.”</p><p>“Okay... are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, since it is about the patient’s well-being. I suggest you stay and listen.” Shaun replied.</p><p>“Okay... stay safe...” Neil looks away at Shaun, “Anyways, there’s some leftovers in the fridge. Please eat Shaun... While you four get some rest, especially you Jared. I need both you and Shaun in tip top shape if the surgery continues.”</p><p>Neil didn’t wait for them to reply as he immediately took his leave. The others looked at Shaun, who seemed a bit distraught with Neil’s gesture.</p><p>“I’m going home.” Shaun said as he began to walk away.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want us accompanying you?” Alex asks.</p><p>“No thanks, I’ll just take the bus. I... just want to be alone.”</p><p>When they saw Shaun heading towards the locker room, the other residents didn’t budge in. With both Shaun and Neil away from earshot, their discussion continues.</p><p>“Well, it just proves our point a bit.” Morgan remarks, “I mean, what happened right now, it’s really awkward.”</p><p>“Yeah, they were both a bit tense.” Claire hums as he looks at Jared, “Hey, what was your patient’s condition?”</p><p>“Pregnant lady with a tumor near the fetus.” Jared replies, “Then both just suddenly snapped. When Shaun suggested an alternative, and I gave another idea based from yours, both of them just became even tenser.”</p><p>“How, tense?” Alex arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“After Shaun contradicted him in front of a patient, mind you that his tone seemed a bit different than his usual ones, I could see Neil wanting to go through with the surgery.” Jared remarks from the situation that he observed throughout the day.</p><p>“It seems different from the situation that I was in.” Alex replies with a chuckle, “Since there are no jerks from their past, it’s best to bet that it’s something personal.”</p><p>“And...” Claire hums as she interjects an idea, “From what you said and how they react from their patient’s condition, I could guess that it’s maybe about having children.”</p><p>They nod at the thought since it seemed plausible. It did solve some issues but it still doesn’t answer the fact to whoever started the argument.</p><p>“So both Shaun and Neil have an attachment with a pregnant patient and neither seemed to notice that they share the same sentiments?” Morgan sums it up, “Both of them want to save the baby...”</p><p>She pauses for a bit as she gather some thoughts from the situation, “I could then guess that one of them doesn’t want to have children.”</p><p>Now this made even more sense especially with how Jared’s eyes widen in realization, “I think you just hit a bull’s eye, Morgan.”</p><p>“But which one doesn’t want to have kids?” Alex interrupts, “It could be either Shaun or Neil, but it can never be both.”</p><p>“I could guess that it could be Shaun...” That is Claire’s opinion, “It’s because of his past, maybe he doesn’t want to...”</p><p>“Or maybe Neil, but it’s hard to pin it on him...” Morgan groans as she rubs her temples.</p><p>“You know what...” They all turned when Alex spoke, “Maybe we should get home before Neil finds out we’re gossiping about him.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“I am not sure and comfortable to forgo about this surgery, Neil.” Marcus said when the two of them are now completely alone.</p><p>Marcus, Jessica, Aaron, Neil, and Allegra all discussed with the said procedure. In the end, it chose favor with foregoing the surgery to remove the tumor, and not terminate the surgery.</p><p>“I already told you, Marcus.” Neil sighs as he turn to face the man, “I can do this. I did complicated surgeries like this, and I could do it again.”</p><p>The Chief of Surgery shakes his head in denial as he rubs the bridge of his nose, “You really seem desperate to go with this.”</p><p>“It’s the mother’s decisions.” Neil retorts, “If your wife would be in this situation, I’m also sure that she would do anything to save the child.”</p><p>“Don’t bring my wife into this, Neil.” Marcus warns the other alpha, “You’re emotionally invested in this, and I’m not sure if you’re doing this for recognition or something else.”</p><p>“What if you were the wife in that situation?” Neil retorts, “A wife who had three miscarriages and this surgery is her only hope to have a child? So they could have the chance to be parents?”</p><p>Marcus didn’t reply back from the statement Neil gave, “Marcus, I am not doing this for some praise or recognition. I’ll do my best to make this surgery successful so they won’t have to lose another child that they have.”</p><p>“I know that the father doesn’t agree with this.” Marcus said as his gaze at Neil didn’t waver.</p><p>“The question is would you act like that?” Neil challenged the man, “Would you just make the safest route possible even if your wife doesn’t agree?”</p><p>Neil stopped the other alpha from speaking, he still wasn’t finished, “You should consider yourself lucky. Isabel is pregnant with your first child, and it seemed to have no complications.”</p><p>He didn’t wait for Marcus to reply as he walks away. But before he leaves, he turns back to the man, “Don’t patronize me if you don’t know the feeling of not having the chance.”</p><p>“Is this about Shaun, isn’t it?” Neil didn’t reply, and this made Marcus slightly confirm some of his questions, “Both of you did well acting all professional. But you know I have eyes and ears, Neil. You’re not being a hero yourself if you have some selfish thought. I suggest you think about it.”</p><p>Neil glared at the man, but didn’t reply back. He just quickly took his leave as Marcus wonders about the situation.</p><p>Marcus hasn’t yet talked to Shaun about it. But from what she heard from Jessica, it was just sad to know. But he couldn’t just focus on Neil’s side only, and it just made him see the man a bit selfish if his reasoning is like this. Yet if what Neil said is true, and Shaun really meant what he said...</p><p>He just didn’t know what to do and it slightly made him worry.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil quickly arrived at Barb and Mark’s room but suddenly paused before he could enter. He tried to gather his thoughts, tell that they’ll do the surgery. But all that came out is what Marcus just said to him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You’re not being a hero yourself if you have some selfish thought. I suggest you think about it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And it then showed Shaun in his mind. After their talk, they just didn’t converse anymore, and they had a bit of a disagreement with how Shaun handled the alternative. Though he does have a point, he’s just so pissed with himself and his own self-conflict.</p><p>But right now, he has to get the issue he has with Shaun off his mind. He needs to be a doctor right now.</p><p>With his thought collected, with his breathing and posture finally composed, he knocked on the door and went inside. Barbara immediately turned to his direction as Mark stood up. Both of them held anticipation with the news that they want to hear, even if it seemed different.</p><p>“The board agreed with the surgery.”</p><p>Barbara sighs in relief as Mark closes his eyes and looks away in pain and disappointment.</p><p>“Thank you.” Barbara nods and smiles at the Neil, feeling grateful for the man.</p><p>But Mark went beside his wife, his eyes clouded with fear and nervousness, “Barb, please –“</p><p>“Stop it, Mark.” Barbara sternly replies. She grits her teeth and looks away from her husband, unable to bear the look he is showing towards her.</p><p>“If you love me –“</p><p>“No, no, don’t use those words on me, Barb.” Mark begged as he tries to keep his calm, “Please don’t say that!”</p><p>Barbara looks at her husband, her eyes pleading at her alpha, trying to reach out that she won’t back out from this, even if Mark doesn’t want to. But she loves him, and Barbara wants Mark to try and support her.</p><p>“If you really love me –“</p><p>“I’m trying to protect you, because I love you, Barbara.” Mark replies as he looks onto his wife’s eyes, “Barb, I just can’t –“</p><p>“I don’t need your protection, Mark!” Barbara softly exclaims, as her eyes began to glisten with evident tears, “I need your support. I can’t handle this anymore... don’t you want our baby to live?”</p><p>Mark didn’t answer, and whatever he wanted to say all disappeared when Barbara said those last words.</p><p>“We’ll prep you for surgery tomorrow.” Neil interjects as he looks at the two, he didn’t want to be with them for another moment, so the couple could have their private time without him, “Try to get some sleep.”</p><p>Neil nods respectfully as he walks away and takes his leave. Yet he paused and glanced back at them, only to see the woman looking away with the feeling of hope and sadness. But the husband walks away from his wife, and Neil could see that Mark felt disappointment, dread, and fear.</p><p>He immediately went outside and paused at a corner. What he just saw broke his heart when he sees the husband wasting a chance that could save his child. But at the same time, from what the wife said, all she asked was support. Neil remembers their talk with Shaun last morning, he asked a question, and the young omega gave a simple answer.</p><p>Neil should be supportive with Shaun’s decisions because yes, he loves the blue-eyed omega so much. Yet it also hurts that the same thing from Jessica is repeating with the relationship he has with Shaun. Like from her, Neil was the cause of the fall out, and if he doesn’t sort it out quickly, they’ll have a fall out, he’ll lose Shaun, and Neil is sure that the young omega would be hurt, and that he may become like them.</p><p>He wonders if Shaun does want kids, but he just doesn’t want to say it. Maybe after telling his past, the young omega was a bit wary with the idea. Now it made Neil guilty if he did jump into conclusions. Yet is he ready to talk to Shaun right now? They have a surgery tomorrow, and it’s best to be in tip top shape.</p><p>It still doesn’t lighten Neil’s mood of the thought that maybe Shaun bluffed, or he really did tell the truth. But at the same time, he himself isn’t true with what he said. Maybe Marcus has a point, he was selfish... rather than telling the truth, he kept it just only to hurt himself in the process, now, he’s thinking about his interests more than what Shaun may be feeling right now.</p><p>Neil sighs and immediately left his spot. He has to go home, and maybe try to talk to Shaun.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>When Shaun was the first one home, he never thought that today, such a big space as their home right now feels so tight and narrow. The sense of claustrophobic slightly came into his senses. But how could he not feel this way, Neil and him had a fight. It might be Shaun’s fault, he lied to Neil, but at the same time, he saw the alpha feeling relieved with his answer.</p><p>Yet the blue-eyed omega isn’t sure if he’s telling the truth. Lying is still new to him, but the prospect of reading people was really difficult for him. Now, he isn’t sure if Neil is telling the truth. He scolded Shaun for suddenly contradicting what the alpha just stated. It was really an alternative, but Neil didn’t like the way Shaun just delivered it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is it because he notices that I may want children, but he doesn’t?’</em>
</p><p>But what would it bring if they would have a child? More sufferings? Another person to leave him? Or maybe the thought of Neil not accepting their children if he or she has autism?</p><p>Shaun knew he was high maintenance, and it won’t change. He could adapt, but there were just some things that he couldn’t erase completely. And if he or she would inherit Shaun’s own disability, it would burden Neil even more, and it might even cause him to be like his father... or maybe neglectful as his mother...</p><p>Right now, he just didn’t know what to do. The meal that Neil prepared last night was still there, but Shaun didn’t find any appetite to eat. Not when he is alone in this big space, and with Neil disappointed in him. Shaun wasn’t fond in skipping meals, but he just couldn’t handle the surroundings right now.</p><p>After a quick shower, he changed into his sleep clothes and went to sleep.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun slightly stirred when he felt the bed creak. He was lying in a fetal position, his back facing the person that decided to lie in bed with him.</p><p>“The surgery will continue tomorrow.”</p><p>Shaun slowly opens his eyes, but didn’t turn when he recognized that voice. It was Neil, who finally came home. He didn’t know what time it is, and he couldn’t check his phone since it’s in the table beside the bed.</p><p>“I know you’re asleep, Shaun...” Neil whispers, “Well... I guess I could talk to you even if you seem asleep...”</p><p>Shaun remained in his position and didn’t give any notion that he was awake. He could hear the alpha’s sigh but didn’t made any move to check if the young omega was truly asleep.</p><p>Neil sighs in frustration as he watches Shaun’s back, knowing that the blue-eyed man was asleep.</p><p>“Shaun... I...” <em>I want to have children... but do you...?</em></p><p>He clicked his teeth in annoyance as no words could come out of his mouth. It’s unfair that he’s saying this while Shaun was asleep. But at the same time, he wants to practice what he would say right now if he was awake.</p><p>But the way Neil could only see Shaun’s back, and a mop of brown hair, even if their room is dim, it didn’t feel the same to talk to him. It seemed one sided and unfair.\</p><p>Shaun waited for Neil to speak, anything that seemed good news, those that would made him turn and say <em>I also want to as well... as long as it’s you.</em></p><p>Yet as he waited, all he could hear is Neil’s sounds of annoyance, sighing and clicking his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>If Shaun were to turn, he could see Neil having an inner turmoil within himself.</p><p>If Neil were to look, he could see Shaun hoping for those proper words.</p><p>Both of them hoping for that same answer, but neither had the courage.</p><p>Neil sighs for one last time and decided to sleep, his back facing Shaun’s own. His brown eyes were still open, clouded with the surgery for tomorrow and with Shaun right now. He remained awake listening to the young omega breathing, before slowly falling asleep, even if it seemed so difficult right now.</p><p>Shaun remained awake as he hears Neil’s faint breathing. He still waited that maybe the man would say something. But all he could hear right now was the alpha’s soft breathing. It didn’t take long that Shaun also fell asleep, the feeling of discomfort still lingering in his chest</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun’s task was to check on the patient’s vitals while the room is being fixed for surgery. After that, he would meet with Neil and Jared so they could prep as well. Shaun knocks and enters the room to find Barbara alone and her husband away.</p><p>Barbara smiled at the sight of Shaun, “You’re with Dr. Melendez, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods as he went beside her, “I’ll just check your vitals before we prep you for surgery.”</p><p>“Of course.” Barbara nods as she watches Shaun doing his protocol, “I just wish my husband is here with me. He must have left to find Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>She watches Shaun checking her vitals and her monitor, “You’re like me, an omega. Thanks for giving that suggestion.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply as he finishes checking her vitals. But he looks at her while Barbara stares awkwardly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why do you risk for this chance?” Shaun asked, trying to find answers to what he’s feeling right now.</p><p>When she looked at him, begging for something that could help their unborn child. At first, he felt the need to help her, so she could experience what he would never have. But with the risks given to Barbara and her husbands, there are chances for complications.</p><p>“I want our baby to live, Dr. Murphy.” Barbara replies, “Three times we lost those chances, now, it’s a sign that it’s possible for us to have a child, a miracle.”</p><p>“There are chances for complications.” Shaun pointed out, “Are you not afraid of that?”</p><p>“It does worry me...” Barbara remarks, “But I’ll be more thankful if he or she is alive. For me, our baby living is all that matters.”</p><p>“Your husband isn’t supportive with your decision, though. He’s right; your life is also at risk.” Shaun stated but saw that Barbara still had that soft expression.</p><p>“Do you want to have kids, Dr. Murphy?”</p><p>Shaun considers this question as a struggle within himself. He wants to, but it scares him when someone like him became pregnant with the child of the person he holds dearly.</p><p>“I do. But I’m not a good choice to have one.”</p><p>Barbara didn’t look convince, “Everyone deserves this experience, Dr. Murphy. And I know that if you were in my position, you would do everything to keep your baby alive.”</p><p>“I wish to... but my partner isn’t interested in having kids.” Shaun replies as he avoids Barbara’s sad gaze.</p><p>“Oh, you love this person, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, and I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him. If he doesn’t want kids, I’ll be okay with it someday.” Shaun somberly states, “He might find another autistic child a burden anyways.”</p><p>Unaware of the two omegas, Alex and Jared suddenly passed by the room to see Shaun talking with the patient. Their curiosity got the best of them and listened to their conversation. In the end, they immediately left before Shaun could even catch them listening.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So it was pretty much Neil’s fault!” Alex exclaims as they both walk towards their designated areas.</p><p>“It just doesn’t make sense....” Jared says as he looks at the other man, “I’ve been with them but it’s still confusing for me.”</p><p>“What’s confusing?”</p><p>The two alphas looked to see Morgan approaching them along with Claire. The blonde was the one to ask, “Seems like you have some news to share us.”</p><p>Jared sighs and looked at his watch for the time; thankfully, he still has some time left to spare, “We overheard Shaun talking to our patient.”</p><p>“Shaun said that he’ll accept Neil not wanting children because the man may be burdened if their child inherited Shaun’s autism.” Alex remarks as he sighs in frustration, “So it’s a misunderstanding, and Neil didn’t even clarify.”</p><p>“If he does feel that way, he should have told Shaun directly.” Claire replies, “I mean, communication is key.”</p><p>“Yet Shaun is suffering from misunderstandings because Neil doesn’t want to explain why he truly doesn’t want kids.” Morgan remarked, “Now, Shaun’s self-doubt is rising and the man couldn’t even say why he doesn’t want children.”</p><p>“What do you mean he doesn’t want?”</p><p>They all turned and saw Jessica standing beside them, “Sorry for barging in, I just suddenly heard that you were talking about Neil, and with the same problem as well.”</p><p>“Well, Ms. Preston...” Jared clears his throat, “We just found out that Shaun seemed hurt that Neil may not want children because of the chance that autism might be inherited.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Jessica asked incredulously, not believing at what she just heard, “Neil talked to me about that. He told me that it was Shaun who didn’t want children.”</p><p>“What!?” The residents exclaimed, shocked by the new information.</p><p>“Wait, so Neil said that it was Shaun who didn’t want kids?” Claire asked and Jessica nods.</p><p>“Then in Shaun’s point of view, it was Neil who didn’t want children?” Morgan finishes as they all nod at the statement.</p><p>“Ah great.” Alex groans as he facepalms, “It is a case of misunderstandings. Two idiots who couldn’t even just talk in a room for maybe five minutes!”</p><p>Jessica and Claire gave a facepalm as well with the new information. Morgan groans as she watches Alex releasing an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“So basically...” Jessica sighs as she rubs her temples, “They might have talked about having kids, but panicked and neither spoke the truth?”</p><p>“That may be it.” Jared replies as he was buried in his thoughts, “That must have been why both Neil and Shaun seemed determined to save her.”</p><p>“Because both thought that they wouldn’t be able to experience it...” Claire finishes, “So they put their frustrations there.”</p><p>“In other words, they become emotionally invested with the patient.” Jessica sighs, “This does not leave the group. I don’t want Shaun and Neil to get in trouble, but I’ll talk to the two of them after this.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil knew that it was almost time for their surgery with Barbara. He knew that Jared and Shaun would be with them in a few minutes, and he is much more confident that the surgery will be okay. The nurse already went to her room to pick her up, so they could prep for the procedure.</p><p>However, as he continues walking towards the surgery room, he paused when he heard footsteps walking towards him. Neil turned to see Barbara’s husband walking towards him.</p><p>“Mr. Allen?”</p><p>Mark stopped in front of the man and sighs, putting his hands inside his pockets, “I’m not – no, I don’t want to risk my wife’s life for this.”</p><p>“But she does.” Neil instantly replied, “My team and I will now prep her.”</p><p>He turned to leave but the man suddenly spoke once more, “I convinced her, but she’s still willing to go through it. I can see why she’s desperate...”</p><p>Neil turned to meet the man’s gaze, and Mark then said, “But what I don’t understand is why you are? If she dies it’s <em>your </em>fault.”</p><p>Neil didn’t look away when the man said that. He understood that he loves his wife so much and he’s afraid to lose both his child and wife in the process.  Yet he won’t understand what Neil is feeling right now. The desperation to have children, and when she begged to ask for his support, that Mark didn’t even gave.</p><p>“And what if she lives?” Neil retorts, walking towards him, meeting the other man’s gaze eye to eye, “You’re going to have a wife and child who need you. I wonder how your child would react if they find out the father doesn’t even try to hope for his/her life to be spared.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, are you questioning me as a father?”</p><p>“And as a husband.” Neil replied back fiercely, “You keep driving her out of your life, even if she begs for your support. You should be her pillar, not someone who just adds the guilt.”</p><p>Mark frowns at the statement, but didn’t retort rashly from it. He looked away from him and said, “I’ve always comfort her when we lost three of our children. I don’t know what to do if I lose her as well.”</p><p>“Remember that not everyone has the opportunity to build a family.” Neil said as he softens his tone, “Nor a <em>chance </em>to have a family, even though they really want to.”</p><p>This made Mark look at him, and he could see the somber look in Neil’s eyes, “Many would risk everything just to experience that, and your wife knows this. Because having children is the greatest blessing anyone could ever hope for.”</p><p>“If you’re not desperate... then what –“</p><p>“I’m <em>confident </em>about this.” Neil firmly replies with such convictions, “Because I know you also want to experience this as well.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun was on his way towards the room when he saw Neil talking with Barbara’s husband. He quickly hid in the corner and waited for their conversation to finish. The brunette didn’t know why his initial reaction was to hide, but he could hear what they were saying. He was about to pop out from his hiding spot but...</p><p>“ – If she dies, it’s your fault.”</p><p>Shaun flinched at that part; it was his idea, which the research Claire read, that Jared explained backed it up. It would be Neil’s fault if they failed, and the alpha didn’t know that he also felt to try and save the wife and her child.</p><p>Then he heard Neil retorting what Mark just said, and Shaun knew that this was the same alpha that he knew, confident and unwavering, knowing that the surgery will be a success. Shaun listened to how Neil seemed to question the man’s love for his wife, and it made the young omega slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. Then Neil said something and he listened.</p><p>“Remember that not everyone has the opportunity to build a family.” Shaun winced at the statement, oh how he wished that it would happen –</p><p>“Nor a <em>chance </em>to have a family, even though they really want to.”</p><p>This made Shaun’s eyes widen from the last part. But he didn’t got out of his hiding place. What Neil said made him think of it.</p><p>‘H<em>e wants to have children? I thought he...’</em></p><p>Shaun wanted to hope that was true... yet it still scares him. It just might be Neil trying to comfort the husband, or maybe he’s saying that out of pity...</p><p>When both of them left, Shaun stayed with Neil’s words remaining on his mind. Neil wanted kids? But he said that he’s not interested in any when Shaun lied to him.</p><p>Or maybe he lied to him as well, just to make Shaun feel better. But it’s not, it just made him stressed out even more. Even if he does said yes, would Neil even accept the fact that autism or any complications is still possible, and it might just add the load he has.</p><p>He wanted to crouch and maybe hide for a bit. But he breathes in and out, trying to calm his senses down. Shaun feels stressed with the situation and he doesn’t know which is right or wrong.</p><p>“Shaun, hey, you okay?”</p><p>He turned to see Jared looking at him. Shaun tried his best to calm down, but he seemed to notice how tense his shoulder is right now.</p><p>“I was heading towards the OR, but I saw you here. You okay, mate?”</p><p>Shaun nods as he got out of his hiding spot, “Y-Yes, I’m okay.”</p><p>“You sure?” Jared asked, feeling worried for his friend, “You seem a bit tense? Is it about the surgery?”</p><p>“No, I’m okay.” Shaun insisted as he waits for Jared to start walking.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Jared chuckles, “Now you seem to be excited to start already.”</p><p>“I am, it will save them, so yes, I seem to be excited.”</p><p>Jared smiles even if he’s a bit worried for Shaun, and even Neil. The moment he found out why they were tense with each other, it all just made sense to why they act like that and with the patient as well.</p><p>“It’s going to go well, mate.” Jared assures the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply, but it did made a good sign when Jared saw the young man nod.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Jared didn’t know what suddenly went wrong. But at the same time, he also knew it since they studied her condition and complication. It was all going smoothly, with Shaun and Neil seemed to be okay with each other together in the ER. With the three of them with the patient, they started the surgery. The incision in her stomach began and her uterus was about to be opened up.</p><p>However, everything became tensed when her vitals spiked, she was having a heart attack and it would continue if they didn’t stop surgery. Knowing what could happen, they all decided to stop with the procedure and close her up immediately. Jared was able to see it even when the two of them seemed calm with the situation.</p><p>Both Shaun and Neil felt devastated with the results.</p><p>Everything became a quick turn of events when they escorted her to a room, knowing what the next situation will befall. Especially when he saw how Shaun and Neil walked with him, but those two separated with each other. Not even knowing that both had the same reaction with the surgery, also knowing that the next course would really be to terminate the fetus.</p><p>So the three of them waited for Barbara to wake up. Neil explained briefly the situation while Shaun and Jared checked for her vitals.</p><p>It didn’t took that long for Barbara to wake up, and she saw her husband standing in front of the bed. Neil sat beside her, while Shaun and Jared stood at the opposite side.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“There was a complication during surgery.” She turned when Shaun was the first one to speak, “A blood clot blocked an artery in your heart. You had a heart attack.”</p><p>Her eyes widens in fear, “M-My baby, how –“</p><p>“We were able to catch it in time. So the fetus is stable.” Jared assures the woman.</p><p>When Neil saw that the two residents had nothing more to say, “The M.I happened before we opened the uterus.”</p><p>“So we’re back from the start.”</p><p>Neil was now worried when she thought that they’ll continue with it, “Barbara, like what Dr. Murphy just said, you just had a heart attack.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” She replied.</p><p>Neil shakes his head, “There is no other option now. If we don’t terminate, the fetus dies in utero. The resulting cloths will overwhelm your heart and brain –“</p><p>“Which is exactly why we need to try again.”</p><p>They all turned when Mark suddenly said those words. Barbara felt so relieved from the support, but Neil seemed to have the opposite reaction, even Shaun seemed against it as well. They knew that it would kill her if the surgery continues.</p><p>Neil stood up and walked towards him, “You begged me not to go through with this.”</p><p>“I tried to convince her, but I can’t. Either you do it or she dies.” Mark replies, “Besides, you said it yourself, many would risk having such a blessing like this in our life. Why would we waste such an opportunity?”</p><p>Barbara smiled at her husband’s words, knowing and maybe hoping that he finally gets what she was trying to say.</p><p>Shaun looked at Neil as he remembers that those were his alpha’s words. His blue eyes saw how Neil softens his gaze but he knew that the man still felt conflicted. This was an idea that Shaun proposed and he knew that it failed.</p><p>“I understand, I’ll talk to the board about this.”</p><p>Shaun looked at Neil and wondered if he would still want the surgery to continue, even if it results to failures and probability of Barbara and her child dying.</p><p>Neil immediately left as Shaun watches the husband walking towards her.</p><p>“H-How...”</p><p>Mark smiles as he held her hand, “He made me realize something... and I almost forgot about it.”</p><p>Barbara smiles as her thumb caresses on Mark’s hand, “Barb, I’m....”</p><p>“Shhh... I know you’ll come around.” She chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Shaun watches how the two comfort each other, even when the young omega knew that there might not be a chance that could save their child.</p><p>“If...” Shaun spoke but suddenly paused, he wanted to ask the same question that he told Barbara. But the young omega might offend the husband.</p><p>Jared wondered what Shaun would suddenly ask. But from how the brunette suddenly paused and tensed, he knew that it might be regarding their child.</p><p>“He asked me about our baby.” Barbara spoke as she looks at Shaun, “He said that he’s afraid that his partner might not accept a child that has special needs. I said of course, because that baby is ours to love and care”</p><p>Mark looked at the blue-eyed omega, showing that he’s not offended with the question, “You know, your colleague told me that having this chance is a blessing.”</p><p>Shaun looked at the man and Mark noted that he has his attention, “Every child has special needs, maybe some just require a lot. But it doesn’t change the fact that I won’t love him or her. Barbara is right, as long the baby’s alive... we’ll be the ones to take care of them, not others.”</p><p>Mark looked at him when Shaun didn’t reply and said, “If your partner doesn’t see that, then he or she doesn’t deserve you, or might not love you at all.”</p><p>Shaun doubted that, he’s knows that Neil loves him. It’s just that everything seemed vague to him but it did assure him a bit that there are couples who’ll maybe love their children regardless.</p><p>Jared could see the conviction in their eyes, especially when the husband said those words. Neil must have struck something to make Mark wake up. This was Shaun’s doubt that led to their misunderstanding, especially when Jessica explained the alpha’s doubts and conflict as well.</p><p>“How about we leave both of you to rest.” Jared smiles at the two of them as he gently laid a hand on Shaun’s shoulder, “Let’s give them some private time, Shaun.”</p><p>Shaun nodded, as he didn’t swat Jared’s hand. Instead, he stands up and Jared follows him out of the room.</p><p>They didn’t head that far, just a respectful distance. But they could still see and observe the husband and wife as they have their private time.</p><p>The two of them leaned on a wall, Jared saw how Shaun was fidgeting his fingers a bit, and with the way his eyes kept on darting towards the couple.</p><p>Jared couldn’t help but sympathize what Shaun is feeling right now. He might blame himself for this surgery. It was his idea, even if Jared backed it up. Knowing that maybe Neil asked first and Shaun misunderstood Neil’s intentions, when in reality, he too must have also felt the same sentiments Neil has. But the young omega felt doubts and fears about the thought of it.  Social cues is something that Shaun had a hard time understanding, and even if he tried so hard to know, the alpha knew that Shaun might have lied to save himself from the pain and to save Neil from the burden.</p><p>“Shaun...” Jared called him, “I know that you and Neil had some misunderstandings...”</p><p>Shaun suddenly looked at him and he replied, “I’m just speculating, since we’re with this patient for a few days now.”</p><p>He won’t tell the whole details, since he doesn’t want to overwhelm Shaun right now. But with the way the young omega seemed devastated with this, Jared couldn’t help but comfort him, especially when he and Neil never understood each other. If it’s true that since they had their inner demons, it avoided them to truly understood what they both want.</p><p>“We did had a fight.” Shaun replies but another word.</p><p>“I can just guess,” Jared shrugs, as he looks at the couple from afar, “I noticed something when you first said that alternative, Shaun, and I could see the same that you did from that kid with the fractured arm.”</p><p>He looked at the omega and said, and remembered those sad longing eyes that Shaun showed for them, even if it seemed unobvious, “You wanted to save her and the child. So you contradicted Neil in front of them, giving them hope, and it also gave Neil hope that the surgery will be a success.”</p><p>“But it failed.” Shaun replied with harshness in his tone, “It failed and Neil might be blamed.”</p><p>Jared didn’t reply and he felt the bitterness Shaun is showing right now, “Now Neil is being blamed for an idea he gave... and he...”</p><p>The alpha could tell that Shaun might gave away the reason for their fight. It was because Shaun wanted kids, and so does Neil. But both might have said something that resulted the opposite of it. He heard how Shaun was worried of giving Neil another burden of a child that may have autism. For Neil’s part, from what Jessica gave, the man was worried that he could hurt Shaun or maybe be like the others, forcing the young omega to have children. He asked first, but Neil was vague with the details, and it led Shaun to believe that maybe Neil was asking because the he didn’t want to have one.</p><p>“Neil won’t blame you no matter what.” Jared assures you, “Because we all know that you did your part to save her, and we all did ours. If anything, it’s a shared team effort, not only you.”</p><p>Jared smiles as he pats Shaun’s shoulder, “And it’s better that you did tell another alternative. Rather than shutting up and letting them die.”</p><p>He and Claire already talked about having kids, and they were thrilled when they both had mutual feelings. It’s planned that when their career is stable, married or not, as long as they’re ready, they’ll try to have a kid or two. Jared feels excited with the thought, but he wished Shaun and Neil could feel this experience. Especially with how they felt right now, both felt sad that the baby they hoped to save, couldn’t happen.</p><p>“You want to have kids too, right Shaun?” Jared asked, “And you think you won’t have it because Neil might not want to, or might feel burdened because you know what may happen.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply, even when Neil once again asked, “That was your fight, isn’t it? The thought of having children? And it scared you to think that he or she might be born having your disability.”</p><p>The young omega looked at him and he could see how tense Shaun suddenly feels right now, “I don’t want to have children...”</p><p>“You just don’t want your child to share the same fate you have.” Jared replies as he looks at Shaun in sympathy, “You think that Neil would abandon you because of that?”</p><p>“I... I don’t want him to leave... he made it clear –“</p><p>“He might not gave a clear answer, Shaun. You know the man, he’s stubborn as hell just like you. He doesn’t want to hurt you so maybe he gave another answer that isn’t even the truth.”</p><p>He then saw how Shaun puts a hand on his head, gripping his hair tightly, “I don’t understand why Neil would lie... It’s hard to understand...”</p><p>Jared quickly, yet gently held Shaun’s hand, carefully removing it from those brown locks, “Shaun, you and Neil deserve each other, and I’m sure that both of you deserve a family. It just seems unfair to both of you if you keep on lying to yourselves.”</p><p>It was unfair for both of them, especially Shaun to feel like he doesn’t deserve this, or fear this blessing. Neil made it clear to the husband that having a child is a gift to the world. But in Shaun’s case, it might be a curse, especially if he thinks Neil wouldn’t love him and their child wholeheartedly.</p><p>“Shaun, look at me please.” Jared said as he tries to calm Shaun before his breakdown became intense, “Listen to me, just like the Allen’s, both of you deserve this chance, Shaun. However, it starts with the two of you telling each other what you both want. It’s unfair that you hid the truth from Neil, and it’s unfair to you as well.”</p><p>Jared saw this as a good sign when Shaun’s slightly calming down, “I remember our drinking get together, and I know you do too. What did Neil say to you when he found out your past?”</p><p>“H-He loves me... no matter what...” Shaun replies in a soft hushed tone.</p><p>“Do you think he won’t also love the child you will one day conceive?” Jared asks and made sure that this syncs in.</p><p>Jared then saw how Shaun’s eyes suddenly opened wide when he realized it, and the alpha smiled when his words caught to him.</p><p>“B-But...”</p><p>“Shaun, if we accept you, scars and all, imagine Neil, who defended you and almost beat someone up when he found out they harmed you.” Jared assures him, “I can already imagine his face when you two will have this moment.”</p><p>Shaun then realized another thing from Jared’s words, “Y-You accept me? You don’t think –“</p><p>“No one does.” The alpha smiles as he pats Shaun’s shoulder, “Alex, Claire, me, and heck, even Morgan. We all do, and we stick together. In Neil’s case, he is someone that you’ll never find ever again, and he feels the same for you.”</p><p>Shaun suddenly lets out a sigh of relief from those words. Finding out that they remember what he told them was scary, but to know that they accepted him was something that Shaun yearned to hear, especially when it comes to his friends.</p><p>Jared didn’t even realize when Shaun suddenly went towards him and hugged the man. The alpha was too shocked to do anything, but he did his best to return the favor and hugged Shaun as well. He doesn’t want the omega to feel that he didn’t accept it. But dear God, this hug was beautiful. It’s not a lover’s sense, but it’s soft and comforting.</p><p>He lets Shaun have the comfort as his eyes darts at the couple again, especially in Barbara’s heart monitor...</p><p>Jared then clears his throat, “I mean, Alex and I plan to invite you drinking again.”</p><p>The young omega then parted from the hug and smiled, “I’m afraid I’ll cut the alcohol a bit.” Jared chuckles at Shaun’s reply, “I hate the hangover.”</p><p>“That always happens, mate.” He smiles as his mind wanders at the heart monitor and the thought of her sudden heart attack.</p><p>“How should I tell Neil about this?” Shaun asked as he saw Jared lost in this thought, but quickly snapped back when he felt the blue-eyed man touching his arm.</p><p>“I think I know how to start your conversation, especially concerning the surgery.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Jared discussed this with Shaun and when he earned the young omega’s approval of the idea, he immediately went to the office. He could hear how Neil wanted to disagree with the surgery but he knew that the alpha was willing to go through with it. But with the failed attempt, Jared knew that Neil won’t go with it again, if it risks her life.</p><p>With one big sigh, he knocked on the door and entered. In one swift motion, he could feel the tense atmosphere in the room.</p><p>“Maybe there’s another way...” Jared starts as he looked at them, especially Neil, “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I have an idea.”</p><p>Neil watched the man clear his throat and continued, “What if we kill her before she kills herself?”</p><p>This earned their attention and it slightly made Jared more confident to continue, “We can stop her heart and put Mrs. Allen on bypass for the duration of the surgery.”</p><p>“She can’t have a heart attack, if her heart’s not beating...” Neil continues as he looks at Jared, feeling a bit hopeful.</p><p>“It still has some risks... but it does reduce the major ones.” Marcus nods as he looks at Jared and Neil, “If somehow, we agree and go forth with this surgery with his idea, are you confident to lead it, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>Neil considered the idea and went through with the risks, but at the same time, it’s something that could really change the tide with their surgery, “Yes, Dr. Kalu made a valid point, I think it’s worth a shot to try it.”</p><p>Jared smiles when the idea was considered, Shaun felt hopeful with the idea. Yet with the way Neil looked at him, the same expression of gratitude and hopefulness that Shaun also gave, it was worth it. This might also help them with dealing with their fight if the surgery is a success.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun was at the entrance of the hospital, sitting at the waiting chairs with a beverage on his hand. This time, it’s apple juice that he has and not the usual milkshakes that Neil would always buy for him. The blue-eyed resident just wasn’t in the mood with drinking the same beverage that Neil bought him when he first worked here.</p><p>Shaun realized that it’s been a year since he started working here in St. Bonaventure, he’s now a second year resident, and almost a year dating Neil. He smiles at the thought, but it quickly disappears when he remembered what Jared said.</p><p>Did Neil also lie to him because the alpha was afraid of hurting Shaun? That just might be him, because the alpha knew now the extent Shaun had in his childhood.  Jared did advise him to try and talk to Neil after the surgery with Barbara. The other alpha was right; Shaun became attached to what the patient has because it was something that he yearned for to happen, as long as it was Neil, and not anybody else.</p><p>“You should be at home, Shaun.”</p><p>Shaun looked up to see Jessica, Neil’s ex, walking towards him. He didn’t have any problems with her, though he does feel a bit uncomfortable meeting Jessica like this. Knowing that she and Neil had a history.</p><p>Jessica saw that the young omega was a bit tense, she gave a gentle smile and sat beside him, “I know you’re waiting for Neil. No need to be tense, I’m okay with how things turn out.”</p><p>Blue eyes then darts towards her, when she assured that there was no ill will with her past relationship with Neil, and with what the other alpha has right now, “I already know that Neil had feelings for you when we dated.”</p><p>“Yet you stayed with him for so long.” Jessica felt a bit relieved when Shaun replied, “You seem to not feel any anger towards me or with Neil.”</p><p>“I was his friend before becoming his girlfriend, Shaun.” Jessica replies as she relaxes on her chair, “I... I was with him because he was a stupid idiot, especially when he was a resident here.”</p><p>The blonde-haired woman could see the piqued interest and continues, “He’s stubborn as well, and contradicts his superiors if he finds something wrong. But don’t get me wrong, Neil loved this profession, even if something lacked in his life.”</p><p>Her gaze stayed towards him, pointing out that it was Shaun that Jessica was talking about, “You see, our relationship didn’t last because, yeah, he still loves you. But I stayed because I knew he needed some support to handle that feeling. It’s not nice to be used like that, but he meant well. But I think I hurt him more when I said I never wanted children, and that my career mattered more.”</p><p>Jessica paused as she leans down, “I guess for telling the truth too late, I hurt Neil, and maybe he blamed himself if our relationship failed. I realized that I should have told him that I knew all along, rather than letting things get even longer. It’s just that he was saved from the pain when you came.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply but she knew that he got the point of what Jessica wants to say. Yet she continues, “Tell Neil the truth Shaun, don’t wait out for another week, month, or year for Neil to know what you really want. Both of you lied to yourselves to save the other from pain... but you’re just hurting each other even more.”</p><p>The young omega now looked at her and finally replied, “Do you think he would want to have kids with me?”</p><p>“No doubt about it.” Jessica assures him, “You can wait to tell when or maybe after the surgery. Just don’t wait for too long.”</p><p>She stands up and straightens her blazer, and gave Shaun one last pat on his shoulder, “Stay safe when you two go home, okay?”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Right after telling the couple of their procedure, Neil told Jared and Shaun to go home so they could prep for tomorrow. He hoped that Shaun made it safely back as he gathered some of his things from the locker room. His eyes then darts at the figure walking towards him</p><p>“Well, it’s not wrong to be hopeful.” Neil turned to see Marcus standing near his locker, “But sometimes, it’s also best to check the situation first.”</p><p>“If it’s about the patient, I get it.” Neil grumbles, “But it’s the least I could do for them, they deserve to have a child.”</p><p>“That too, but I was talking more about you and Shaun.” Marcus smirked when he caught the other alpha’s attention, “Oh don’t glare at me like that, my friend. Jessica just told me what happened, and the reason why you acted like a grouch.”</p><p>The man sat the bench and gestured Neil to do so as well. Neil simply obliged and sat beside the other alpha as well.</p><p>“Your personal matters with Shaun slightly disrupted your professionalism, but you’re right, I won’t be able to understand you feeling because I am an expecting father.” Marcus shrugs as he leans on the wall, “However, what if you’re wrong and the hopes that you have were right?”</p><p>Neil looked at the man critically but didn’t reply, which made Marcus continue, “I’ve talked with Dr. Kalu concerning Shaun. He contradicted you at first and he made the alternatives. Then mixed with his and Jared’s idea, you proposed that surgery. But from the story itself, what I found common between the two of you is that you’re both desperate to save the woman and her child.”</p><p>“Of course, we’re doctors.”</p><p>“True... but maybe, it’s also of your thoughts, thinking that the two of you might not experience this.” Marcus interjects as he looks at Neil, “Both of you had a case of misunderstandings, and I’m impressed. Your first one isn’t petty like jealousy or small things. Rather, a plan for the future.”</p><p>Neil glares at the other alpha, “Are you just here to mock me?”</p><p>“Opposite actually, I’m here to say that you should tell Shaun the truth.” Marcus replies as he stood up, “Because I know both of you deserve that kind of life, Neil. Yet the two of you are driving each other away, and it will continue to hurt you.”</p><p>Neil hasn’t yet replied but he saw Marcus leaving him alone in his thoughts. The more he thinks of it, the more he remembers how Shaun suddenly acted to him regarding their patient. He was irritated when Shaun was enthusiastic about his idea and he reacted a bit poorly. Then Jared told him another idea that could also work again when removing the tumor. He must have found out, especially with how he and Shaun acted towards each other.</p><p>Neil looked at the time and found out that it was getting a bit late. He had to get home to study for tomorrow, and he’s sure that Shaun won’t have any problems with it, knowing that the young omega has a brilliant mind.</p><p>When he got to the elevator and arrived down at the entrance, he was shocked to see Shaun sitting there waiting for him.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the... he waited for me?’</em>
</p><p>Neil quickly walked towards him and Shaun was able to look up and see the alpha heading towards his direction.</p><p>“Shaun, I thought I told you to go home, without me?”</p><p>“You did, but I didn’t listen.”</p><p>Neil let out an exasperated sigh as he put a hand on his head, “Shaun, you should be resting right now for tomorrow, we have a surgery to do with –“</p><p>The alpha paused when Shaun went in to hug Neil suddenly, “I read that hugging can reduce stress... and also to say some apologies.”</p><p>Neil returned the hug and he suddenly felt like some of the weights were lifted. Both of them didn’t share any contact after their fight, and it felt so warm and assuring for Shaun to be in his arms again.</p><p>“Me too, I’m sorry... I... I want to tell you something....”</p><p>“I know, I also want to tell something as well... but...” Shaun parted from the hug and looked at Neil, “I want to tell it after the surgery. I know I’ve caused problems right now and I –“</p><p>Neil pecked Shaun’s lips to shush him, but the alpha smiled and caressed the blue-eyed resident’s cheek, “I know. I also made you uncomfortable as well... I think we both did...”</p><p>“Yes... I think we did...”</p><p>“I think I know what you want to say, but you’re right, I want to hear that from you after the surgery.” Neil replied as he hugged Shaun again.</p><p>It ease Neil so much to know that maybe both of them felt the same. However, they still have to talk about it. All of that will have to wait, because they have a surgery to handle. Nevertheless, Neil could handle a few minutes of Shaun’s comfort, while the young omega also shares the same sentiments.</p><p>“I still have to study the procedure right, when we get home.” Neil said as he looks at Shaun, “Mind if there’s someone to help me with?”</p><p>“I don’t mind, I miss reading with you.” Shaun smiles at him.</p><p>“Though we’ll eat first, I know you didn’t ate dinner last night.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too; it’s also my fault as well.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Barbara soon woke up and saw that she was back in her room. Her husband was beside her and noticed that the three were in front of her, smiling.</p><p>“The surgery was a success if that’s what you’re asking.” Jared replies at her.</p><p>Barbara smiled, “Thank you so much.”</p><p>She then smirked at her husband and said, “See, I told you...”</p><p>Mark could only let out a chuckle at the statement, “Yes you did.”</p><p>“You should be in bed rest for the next four months.” Shaun interjects, “So you could recover well.”</p><p>“But on the brighter side, you and your son’s prognosis are doing well.” Neil replied with a smile, glancing at Shaun as well.</p><p>Barbara let out a soft laugh, “We wanted to surprise ourselves, you know.”</p><p>“Oops.”</p><p>Jared chuckles as he looks at the two of them, “That’s our bad, rookie mistake.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked out of the room after that, a satisfied look gleaming on their faces. But what seemed to hold more satisfaction was Jared himself, he could see that the two of them were okay now, and not the same tense look that they shared a few days ago.</p><p>“Seems like the two of you are okay now.” Both Shaun and Neil turned to see Jared smirking at them.</p><p>“You really know how to butt in on people’s business do you, Jared?” Neil retorts, but the other alpha could see it held amusement to his tone.</p><p>“Why of course, wouldn’t want to make our resident couple all mopey, do you?” Jared jokes on it, “That would be enough scandal for the nurses to gossip on.”</p><p>“Oh fuck off, Kalu.” Neil groans.</p><p>“Hey, no cussing near Shaun here! He’s too innocent to hear those words.”</p><p>“You’re the bad influence here!”</p><p>Shaun smiled at the scene, “Well, both of you are.”</p><p>Jared laughs, “Ah, the betrayer returns. Glad to have both of you back then.”</p><p>“Yes. I guess it’s nice to be back.” Shaun replied as he looks at Jared, “You did great back there.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m flattered by the compliment. But it’s a team effort.” Jared replies, smiling to both of them, “But at least you two are not fighting anymore, and that’s a win as well.”</p><p>“True.” Shaun replies as he hugs Jared, which caused him to be taken aback from the contact, and it was even in front of Neil.</p><p>But Neil coughed and looked away, “I heard what you did... it was a good call... so yeah... but just this once!”</p><p>Jared smiles as he returns the hug, “Noted, chief.”</p><p>They parted from the hug and Jared sighs, “Anyways, I’ll leave you two alone since we’re a bit free right now. I’m going to find Claire and tease her if she’s doing scut work.”</p><p>Both of them nod in acknowledgement and Jared took his leave, which the alpha jogged away towards where Claire was.</p><p>“Oh she’s going to be pissed that we let him off.” Neil chuckles at the thought, “Anyways, we’re in the corner, I’m sure no one would bother us while we talk.”</p><p>Shaun nods as they walk to a corner for some privacy, “It’s about what we talked about three days ago.”</p><p>“I also have the same discussion that I have in mind.” Neil replied.</p><p>He held onto Shaun’s hand, which the gesture was returned, and the two of them locked into each other’s gazes. Both could see that they were hoping for an answer to what was left from their discussion.</p><p>“Neil...” Shaun began, “I lied to you about not wanting to have children.”</p><p>The alpha softens his look but he keeps quiet as he waits for Shaun to finish, “I’m scared that... he or she might have my autism, or other complications. It may add another burden to you and you might leave me. Just like my parents, Steve, and everybody else! I’m not sure that I’m the right choice for this, Neil, and –“</p><p>“Shaun.” Neil called him as he placed an index finger on the blue-eyed man’s lips, “If I said I accept you, scars and all, I also meant the baby that we’ll one day have together.”</p><p>Shaun’s eyes widens, “Y-You want to also have...“</p><p>“Yes, I do. But when you said that you didn’t want to, I respected it because I don’t want to hurt you. At least now, knowing why you said that, I kinda feel guilty for putting you up with this.”</p><p>“No!” Shaun retorts, “It’s not your fault, it’s also mine for lying.”</p><p>“I lied too, Shaun.” Neil said, “I was a bit vague with my question back then. I should have clarified it, or maybe told the truth to you. I’m sorry, Shaun.”</p><p>Shaun glances at Neil and replied, “I was the first one to lie, and it hurt you. I’m sorry for lying to you, Neil. I’m sorry for causing trouble... I –“</p><p>Neil didn’t let Shaun finish it as he hugs to omega in his arms, “We’re both sorry, and we mess up big time. But I want to clear whatever misconception you have for yourself, Shaun.”</p><p>The alpha noticed how Shaun calmed down and nods, which made Neil continue, “As long as it’s you, I can already see that our baby, or babies will be beautiful. I feel happy that you also feel the same, and the rest doesn’t matter.”</p><p>They part from the hug and Neil puts a hand onto Shaun’s brown locks, “If anyone ever doubts us and our children, I’ll do every damn thing to protect our family. Moreover, Shaun, it doesn’t matter to me if he or she has autism, because they came from us. We will raise them to be good people, and even as talented as you and I.”</p><p>Shaun perked up from those words and smiled, “I also feel the same, and I just didn’t know if you would accept it.”</p><p>“Now you know, and I’ll keep my part of it.” Neil smiles as he kisses Shaun’s forehead, “One day, when we’re both ready. I’ll be able to see another pair of blue eyes looking at me every day.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not brown eyes?”</p><p>Neil chuckles “See, now you’re thinking it. This just made things perfect. Besides, they’ll have two parents who are the best damn surgeons in the country.”</p><p>“Arrogant as always.” Shaun softly laughs, “So, could we eat lunch now? I’m a bit hungry.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I did say that you have to eat a lot.” Neil said as he looks at Shaun, “I’m slightly worried for you, Shaun.”</p><p>“You’re just trying to make me fat.”</p><p>“I’ll still love you.” Neil smiles, “But yeah, we need to eat, you just had an apple in the morning since we woke up a bit late.”</p><p>Shaun smiles as he sneaks a hand towards Neil’s own hand, clasping it together. The two of them decided to head down to the cafeteria for lunch.</p><p>At least the doubts that they carried are gone, replaced with assurance that for them, they are okay, and they accept each other without any doubts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Daddy! Please let me in!”</strong>
</p><p>Aaron could hear that faint voice from long ago, one that was something he regretted throughout his life. It was a memory that he never wanted to remember, yet it is because that day is almost there, and he dreads that date when her daughter, Maddie, died. His wife didn’t even bother to comfort him when that happened. Rather she mostly yelled at the man and blamed him for everything. Aaron couldn’t blame her, in fact, he blamed himself for it. Then after that, his ex-wife made it clear that she would never set sights of going back with him ever again.</p><p>As he looked at the window, and saw the sky darkening and the downpour, it reminded him of that time he first saw Shaun and his sibling. It was a sad circumstance, but it led into something,</p><p>The years went by and he spent a lonely life filled with regrets. Then a few years after her death, he met two teenagers, both that were ran into the ER frantically. Aaron looked at the two teenagers, he could tell that they are brothers, but one stood more in his eyes. An omega teen carrying something on his arms, it was wrapped in a bundle. While the other sibling seemed to ask for help, and he mentioned about a rabbit. Neither of which the staff wanted to entertain since they knew that it wasn’t what they would usually treat.</p><p>However, not Aaron, and before the nurses could even kick them both in the rain, he went in and handled the boys. Then they showed the rabbit and he knew that it was dead. Yet the way the young older teen, known as Shaun, seemed to not calm down and with his mannerisms, Aaron knew right away that the young omega is autistic.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“There is nothing I could do...” Aaron replied softly as he looks at the two boys, “Even if I’m not a vet, it’s clear that the rabbit is dead.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older man looked at the two and noticed that the younger sibling was looking at Shaun, who seems to take the news heavily upon the teen’s emotional state.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“W-What should we do?” Shaun finally spoke, asking this question, even if his focus was with the rabbit.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well... you should find a nice place to bury him.” Aaron suggests, even if it suddenly reminds him of her daughter’s funeral.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“H-Has he gone to heaven?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Y-Yeah...” He stuttered, trying to lighten the young teen’s mind, “Yeah I’m sure he did –“</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No!” Shaun cried, “No, No! I don’t want him there! I want him here!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron didn’t know what to reply to the brothers, especially with one so frantic and emotional as Shaun. He looked at the other sibling, Steve, the name he heard when Shaun uttered his name. The sibling grits his teeth and turns to take their coats.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“This won’t happen again.” Steve uttered as he helps Shaun wear his jacket.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It can’t happen, he’s dead.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know that, Shaun.” Steve replied in frustration, “But something like this is ever going to happen to us ever again. Because we’re never going home!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron winced in sympathy for the teenagers, but became worried with what Steve just said. The two of them living alone, he didn’t even know if they could survive out there, especially Shaun.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We have each other, and that’s all that matters.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older alpha watches as the two boys began to leave his office. Shaun was still holding the rabbit in his arms, crying for the loss of a life. But Steve was behind him, and his eyes darts towards himself, looking at the man critically.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When these two were out of his sights, and out of the hospital, he wondered why Aaron just let those boys be. Especially right now, all he could think of is how the boys would handle living alone. If the younger sibling did say that they are never going home... does that mean?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron snapped from his thoughts and ran to the entrance. He stopped to ask one of the nurses about the two teenagers and told that they already left. When Aaron steps out towards the rainy night, he looked everywhere to where the boys went. Regardless if he got soaked, his eyes stare at every corner, to see if they are nearby seeking shelter.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Shaun! Steve!” Aaron called them but there was no answer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The moment he called their names once more, his mind began to go back when he also called Maddie’s name, but she didn’t return.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron should have known that they were just mere strangers, but at the same time, it reminded her so much of how he pushed Maddie away. Now, he suddenly felt this for two boys. Yet no matter how much he called their names, so he could try to help them, no one answered and no one came back for him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Again, he suddenly felt guilty and alone.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock from the door snapped Aaron and he looked at the direction of the sound. The door opened to see Shaun entering from the room. The older man could see that there were two lunch boxes in the young omega’s hand, along with drinks.</p><p>“Shaun, pleasant to see you.” Aaron smiles as Shaun nods and closes the door, “I know it’s not our usual weekend bonding, but you’re here with lunches?”</p><p>“Neil isn’t here since he attended a conference.” Shaun replies as he put the food down to a nearby table, “I thought I could spend time with you. I know I haven’t spent much time for you.”</p><p>The older man chuckles as he stands up, “Nonsense, you still hang out with this old man every weekends. Plus I know that your relationship with Neil is leveling up, so I might as well don’t interfere much with your love life.”</p><p>Shaun waits for Aaron to sit at the opposite side of him, which his father figure did, and he immediately hands out the food.</p><p>“It’s still nice to be with you, Aaron.” The young omega replies with a smile, “I miss having lunches with you as well.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you, Shaun.” Aaron said, praising the young omega, “I guess that being in a relationship with Neil isn’t bad. You seem to be more confident and okay with yourself.”</p><p>“So you approve of him?”</p><p>“I already did when he started dating you.” Aaron chuckles as they both dig in with their meal, “Anyways, I heard that it’s almost been a year now since both of you are dating.”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods, “I also want to ask what gift is suitable for him.”</p><p>“Oh,” Aaron hums as he wipes his mouth, “Well, usually, if you love a person, it doesn’t matter the gift, it’s the thought and presence that counts.”</p><p>“True. I’ve read about it, but there are times gifts are appropriate to show appreciation.” The young omega replies.</p><p>“That’s something that only you can do, Shaun.” Aaron smiles, “Remember when you gave me that neck tie before? It’s because you’ve thought of it.”</p><p>Moreover, he wore that black tie with white polka dots, especially on special occasions.</p><p>Shaun paused as he looks at the table, “I think I have an idea of what I should give him.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a start. I’m sure that anything that you’ll give to Neil is worth it, especially if you’ve given your thoughts about it.”</p><p>“Yes, that is good advice.” Shaun nods in agreement with what Aaron just said, “Thank you, Aaron.”</p><p>“No problem, Shaun.” He smiles, though he felt off with Shaun calling his name, “Glad to help.”</p><p>His eyes still darts towards Shaun, who was eating his meal in comforting silence. The blue-eyed resident still kept on calling him “Aaron” or “Dr. Glassman”. There were times that Shaun called him as a parental figure, but he could count them by his fingers. That was only if the young omega was in his vulnerable state.</p><p>Then he remembered that he adopted Shaun as more of being his guardian... and that date.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was that moment that Aaron would likely spend his whole day, which was Maddie’s death anniversary. How long has it been since he lost his wife and his child? The only thing that could mend his guilt is by visiting her at that dreadful day, as a reminder of his failures as a father and as a husband.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Everytime he visits, Aaron could recall how this would play. Him telling Maddie his life, which is nothing but work. The thing that he would always focus on, that’s the reason why everything that he loved disappears from him. Then again, his apologize that will never be enough, and his regrets that would never be quenched and fulfilled. No matter how much he begged, cried, screamed, or even blame himself, he knew that it would not change the fact that he’ll be alone.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He sighs as he tries to wipe some of the tears from his eyes, which he covers them with his hands. But the moment he removed what was blocking his vision, his eyes dart at a figure that was planning on crossing the road. Aaron knew that he had no time to beep his horn since he’s approaching the person real quick. So with one quick step, he pressed on the brakes, luckily stopping his car mere centimeters from bumping the person.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What the –!?” Aaron exclaims as he got out of the car, “Are you okay, young man? Are you hurt or –“</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That young man was a teenage boy, who was crouching on his spot, panicking and crying. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh my God, Shaun!” He recognized the teen and Aaron didn’t think twice of coming to the kid’s side.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron remembered the funeral for Steve, his little brother that died from falling off that train. The older man could recall how Shaun flinched when his father tried to take him home, but the young teen said that he doesn’t want to come back. At that time, he was with the professionals; it was because he lashed out when the police one time tried to escort him home. So they decided to take the kid to professionals.  Now that his brother had a proper burial, and seeing his parents once more, Shaun chose not to go with them, even if he knew that he’ll be handed to strangers in the foster care system.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older man was there yet he couldn’t even do anything to help. Just like when he suddenly stopped the car before, and saw Shaun crying for help. The boy was bloodied and he stuttered about Steve being hurt. When he ran to the site, and saw Steve’s body, he immediately checked for a pulse and saw that it was faint. Therefore, he did carry them into his car and drove like a mad man. Yet at the end, Steve died, succumbing to his injuries.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Shaun, hey look at me, please...” Aaron begged as he kneels down and gently held the teen’s face, “Hey, it’s me, remember me? Dr. Glassman?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun flinched at the contact and continued to breathe heavily and shake violently from the near death experience. His blue eyes dart towards the man, but couldn’t find the proper words to say anything, not after his attempt, and later realizing that it was almost Dr. Glassman that hit him. The man that helped him with his brother. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron saw how Shaun couldn’t say anything, and he understands, because the teen almost got hit by him, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun flinched when the older man suddenly spoke, but the young omega didn’t reply when he was asked.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older man didn’t care if Shaun replied or not. He checked for any injuries and saw none, and all he could do was hug the boy for dear life.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh God, Shaun, you just scared me!” Aaron sighs in relief, especially when the teen didn’t fight back from the hug, “Don’t ever do that again!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The young omega was still silent, but the shock was still evident from his face. Aaron couldn’t handle seeing him like this, but it scared him to know that Shaun almost died because of him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Please don’t ever do that again, Shaun!” Aaron begs, “Don’t ever try that stunt, do you hear me, young man!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun suddenly stares at him, bewilderment and doubts cloud his judgement, “W-Why?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Shaun... there are more ways to handle this.” The older man replies as he softens his voice, “Please don’t just waste your life like that. Think of what Steve would react if he finds you like this!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“B-But –“</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Think if I find you dead on my arms, Shaun!” Aaron now exclaims, “I know Steve is gone but that doesn’t mean he won’t worry. I’ll worry too, Shaun!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blue eyes became wide in disbelief from those words, and it hurt so much for Aaron to see the doubts in the teen’s mind. He couldn’t blame Shaun since he lost everything, his parents, his brother, and even a sustainable life.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Since he found Shaun like this, it just meant that his foster home isn’t doing so great, “Did you ran away from them?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He failed to save the two of them at their first meeting, he failed to save his brother from their second, and he didn’t help Shaun with their third meeting. Now... he’s here in front of Aaron, and his heart just couldn’t take anymore of this. He pushed Shaun away because of the guilt he had with Maddie. His doubts clouded his judgement that he isn’t capable to handle this teen. But yet here he is, in this fourth encounter with Shaun and he just couldn’t handle leaving him anymore. If Aaron were to let this slide, and let his guilt consume him to helping this omega teenager, then Shaun might not even make it in his adulthood.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“T-They don’t like me... I’m w-weird and they couldn’t understand m-me...”Shaun finally spoke, but he avoided his gaze at the older man, “I don’t want t-to go b-back!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Aaron softens his eyes and he didn’t even had the heart to just take him back to foster care. The older man remained at his side as he helps Shaun calming down. It doesn’t matter if they’re in the middle of the road, since there wasn’t that much cars that pass by.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>His eyes then saw Maddie, crying and begging Aaron to let her in his life. Then when he blinked, he saw Shaun once more, calming down and his breath returning to a normal pace. Aaron remembered how she pushed her away, resulting to her drug addiction just to gain his attention, and an escape to this neglect. He thought locking her outside was the only way she could discipline her, but he didn’t know that he’ll lose her that same day.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron had lost her wife, and Maddie was his only pillar. But he lost her the moment Aaron focused more on his career, not finding time to try and understand her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun’s parents abused and neglected him, but Steve was there as his pillar. But he lost his baby brother, and Aaron couldn’t even save the only thing that Shaun has in this cruel world.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He sees the young omega to his late daughter, finding such intrusive thoughts as a way of escape. Shaun’s attempted suicide is an escape to this world that he thought he didn’t even belong.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron failed to save his daughter, or to even try and talk about Maddie’s sudden addiction. Now with Shaun, he couldn’t even do that. He can’t push this teen away from him any longer, and this has to stop before it’s too late.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This day was her daughter’s death anniversary, the moment where he wallows once more in guilt and despair for being such an awful father. However, he’s here with Shaun, stopping the young teen from what he did. It made didn’t made him forget his daughter, but it made the man focus on the person that he once tried to save, but couldn’t because of his guilt. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Shaun,” He gently calls the blue-eyed teen’s attention, “We’re going to your foster care, and I’ll tell them that I’m taking you in.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How Shaun looked at the man with doubt and hope made him realize that Aaron was almost too late to save this teenager. Yet it’s still better to be late than never.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You won’t go back to those people. You’ll never be given to strangers anymore.” He assures the teen, “I’ll take you in, give you a deserving life, and help you recover from this. You deserve better, Shaun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun Murphy deserved to be more than just an autistic omega teenager was today. He failed towards Maddie, and it doesn’t mean that he has to repeat it to another child. With Shaun, it awoken the parental love and instincts that he thought would never again resurface. If Aaron could turn back time, he could save Maddie. He could even help the Murphy brothers, or just adopt the two of them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Right now, it doesn’t matter, whatever the universe did for this encounter was a sign for Aaron. It could redeem himself as a parent or guardian, but at the same time, it’s realization for the man that he wants Shaun in his life.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>This time, he gently hugs the blue-eyed teenager, and Aaron was glad that Shaun didn’t push him away. Instead, he felt the young omega wrap his arms around him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You won’t go back to them, or be with strangers...” Aaron promised him, and this time, he’ll keep it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>In the end, he did adopt Shaun and handled paperwork. However, it was more of being his guardian than a parental figure. However, when the young omega would call him “dad”, it sends his heart into euphoria. Maybe Shaun was just afraid of calling him that because of Maddie. He did told the young man about his late daughter, and that made him pay respects to it.</p><p>They just finished lunch and cleaned up some of the mess, “So, heading back to work?”</p><p>“Just some scut work.” Shaun replies, “I was assigned in the ER with Jared and nothing much is going on.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you get back to it, son.” Aaron smiles and realizes the last word he said.</p><p>“O-Okay... Da – Dr. Glassman.” Shaun replied, refraining himself from what he was about to call the older man.</p><p>Aaron hoped for that word to come out, but at the same time, it was expected. Shaun at first never wanted another father since it scared him. Yet now, the older alpha knew that maybe he’s comfortable with the idea.</p><p>“Hey, Shaun...” He called the young resident once more, before he could completely leave, “I just want you to know that I’m happy you’re in my life.” <em>Like my very own son...</em></p><p>Shaun nods at the statement, but there was a smile on his face, “I’m also glad that I have you. You are family, just like with Steve. I wish he’s here with us.”</p><p>“I really wish he did.” Aaron replies, “If he were here right now, he’ll be proud at your achievements, both your professional and personal life.”</p><p>“Yes.” He then looks at the man that he considers a father figure, a mentor, and a guardian, “Are you proud of me?”</p><p>“I could not be more <em>proud </em>of you.” Aaron smiles and chuckles, “Now, you should go before Dr. Kalu decides to disturb some of his other colleagues.”</p><p>Before Shaun could leave, he went to the older man and hugged him. It was a quick one, but for Aaron, it seemed like the world suddenly paused for a bit from the contact. Shaun was never the one to hug, but he only did to the person he values. At the same time, it was still rare.</p><p>When Shaun parted, he smiles at the man once more, “Okay, I’m going.”</p><p>The older man nods at that and lets Shaun leave without another word. Nevertheless, he knew that both of them seemed to be in a good mood. At the same time, he remembers it’s almost Maddie’s Death Anniversary. There were still those lingering feeling of regrets, but at the same time, he wonders if maybe, in front of her daughter’s grave, he talks about another thing, and this time, he may take Shaun and Neil with him for that.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>It took about three days for the gift to be finished, and it was the day of their one-year anniversary. On the downside, Neil had another conference at that time and would be home late. However, this doesn’t change the Shaun’s thoughts of giving the alpha a gift for the date today. His shift finished a bit earlier than expected, so he went to the place he bought and custom-made the gift. After paying and saw the small gift-wrapped rectangular box with a red ribbon on top, Shaun immediately found a bus and went home before Neil could. He knows that the alpha might be tired from the event, so the young omega planned to do the meals for the two of them.</p><p>Shaun arrived back in their home safely after he rode the bus back. The gift was already on his hand, ready to put in on a proper place after he prepares their meal. But the moment he stares at the windows of the house, he saw Neil’s car parked, noting that the alpha is home right now. The young omega felt suddenly worried by it and took his phone out to text Neil.</p><p>
  <strong>(S) Did you arrive back home?</strong>
</p><p>Shaun waited for his phone to ring, which it did a few seconds later, and he saw Neil’s reply.</p><p>
  <strong>(N) Yeah, I’m home. I didn’t tell you because I want to surprise you.</strong>
</p><p>He felt confused with the text, though he wasn’t offended that Neil bluffed, knowing the date today. Shaun smiled and replied,</p><p>
  <strong>(S) Should I come in and see what you planned?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N) You may, I’ll be waiting :) &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>Shaun smiled at the familiar emoji that they would always use in their casual texts. Neil would always start that kind of message, and then he would play along and send emojis that he learned from Claire and a bit from Morgan.</p><p>The moment he entered the house, there were no light in their first floor, but the moonlight provided light for Shaun to see. Arriving at the living room, there was a flower in their living room table. He walked towards it and was able to see it close, the moment he held it in his hand. From the moonlight itself, Shaun could see that this flower is a pink Aster. There was a blue ribbon tied to its stem with a note.</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the balcony, Shaun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neil &lt;3</em>
</p><p>Shaun carried the flower in one of his hand as he went up the stairs. By the time he arrived, he notices lights in that heed to the direction of their balcony. When he walked forward, following the lights, he noticed another flower on their bedroom door, a red Aster flower. Wrapped in a blue ribbon with a picture attached to it. His blue eyes noticed that it was the sponsor party back at the hospital. Their first formal event together and the first dance that they shared.</p><p>He left his bag at their bedroom, then continued heading towards the balcony. Carrying the two Aster flowers and his gift for Neil. He followed the trail of the fairy lights and turned to see their glass sliding door open. His blue eyes widen in wonder at the sight of Neil waiting outside. Behind him was a table for two, wrapped in white and red tablecloth with cutleries ready for them. Candlelights lit by the center of the table and their meal all prepared and ready to be served. Warm fairy lights were scattered across the balcony rails, giving it a glow of warm radiance. Especially with how Neil was smiling at him, with flowers on his hand.</p><p>Shaun walked forward and it made the alpha smile even more. Without any second thoughts, he extends the bouquet of flowers towards the blue-eyed omega, “Happy anniversary, Shaun.”</p><p>The young omega noticed the flowers and they were the same as what he has in his hand right now, the new additional one were what seemed to be a purple aster flower together in the array of the bouquet. He accepts the flowers with gratitude and love, even if there was no words coming out from him.</p><p>Shaun was speechless and he didn’t know how to react. He did plan something for Neil, but such an event like this was unexpected, but it didn’t bother him. Rather it made him felt so warm and delighted.</p><p>“I didn’t expect this.” The alpha chuckles at that as Shaun continues, “I was planning to surprise you.”</p><p>“Well, the conference ended earlier than I anticipated.” Neil replies, “Plus, Alex said that you were going somewhere, so I did some preparations too.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I wanted to give you something and it doesn’t require any expensive gifts.” Neil pauses as he caresses Shaun’s cheek, “A memory that we get to remember, something that is so good that you’ll be able to laugh and smile at the thought of it.”</p><p>Blue eyes gleamed at the thought and his smile was more evident, “I love it! It’s nice, and the ambiance is beautiful.”</p><p>“Warm, just like you.” Neil remarked as he then eyes the gift, “Is that for me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods as he also extends the small box he has on his hands, “I also want to give you a gift as well. It’s small, but I hope you like it.”</p><p>Neil looks at his blue eyes, and the smile couldn’t even be more soft and filled with admiration to the young omega, “Anything that came from you is the best gift.”</p><p>A hand gently held onto the gift, and Neil accepted it as well. Curiously, he removes the ribbon and opens the gift, and saw a pen. A simple pen to other’s eyes, but to Neil, it held a value since it came from Shaun. A silver pen with gold engravings of a deer and his name, written in such cursive and elegant format.</p><p>“You always need a pen at work.” Shaun remarks, “But you didn’t always have one in your coat pockets. At least with that, only you can use it.”</p><p>Neil’s eyes widens at the thought Shaun gave. He then realized that most of the time, he truly didn’t have any pen in his pockets, and would either ask one from other staffs or colleagues. He even asked Shaun once to borrow a pen of his. Neil thought that this gift is cute and thoughtful, just like the man in front of him. Something that he could use, yet at the same time, remember such an intimate moment in their lives. Especially when he added the engravings of the deer, a memory that he carries as a symbolism and a memento for his sister.</p><p>“I love it.” Neil says as he kisses Shaun’s lips. It may be a peck in the lips, but Neil made sure that it held a meaning of gratitude and appreciation, “It may seem small, but it carries a bigger meaning for me. Thank you very much, Shaun.”</p><p>Another thing that came for the alpha was a gentle hug from Shaun himself. The blue-eyed omega wrapped his arms around the alpha, carefully minding the flowers. Neil notices how Shaun buries his head on his shoulder, and his hand caress onto those brown locks.</p><p>“Aster flowers represents love, commitment, and patience. The relationship that we have right now, it’s just the meaning to it.”</p><p>When the two of them part, Shaun darts at the purple asters and said, “These purple ones are Aster tataricus, or Shion in Japan. They also mean –“</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t forget you.”</em>
</p><p>Both Neil and Shaun said those words and they gaze onto each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Just like what I said, a memory that will last forever. Something that we get to recall in our lives. Never forget.”</p><p>Shaun’s eyes darts at the flowers once more, and Neil saw the worry flashed on those blue eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What if we forget? The mind always does.”</p><p>Neil then points at Shaun’s center, “But the heart doesn’t. Those feeling and emotions will come back, and it will be a reminder to our promise.”</p><p>Their forehead met together, and their eyes closed. Both savoring the moment of such soft intimacy in the midst of the warm lights, the scent of candles, and the scent of the flowers.</p><p>“It’s hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.” Neil whispers, “And no matter what happens. I know that both of us will find our ways back.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>(3 days later)</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the alarm woke Shaun up, but that wasn’t his phone. Rather, he slightly opens his eyes to turn and see Neil reaching for his phone, groaning at the annoying sound. The young omega turned to face him and watched as the alpha did the same, ignoring that it was time for him to get up.</p><p>“You have work today, Neil.” Shaun stated as he watches Neil open one of his eye.</p><p>The alpha chuckles as he kisses the blue-eyed man’s nose, “Good morning too, Shaun.”</p><p>“Good morning, Neil. You have work today, so we better get up.” The young omega replied as he urges the man to get up.</p><p>Neil groans as he touches Shaun’s cheek, “Why is today your off day and not both of us?”</p><p>“It was Dr. Andrews who set the schedule, Neil.” The brunette gently pried Neil’s hand out as he sits up the bed, “I can prepare breakfast while you get ready.”</p><p>“Could I just call in sick?” Neil groans as he covers himself in their blanket.</p><p>Shaun slightly smiles at the action and pries the blanket off from Neil, “I’ll prepare coffee as well. Please get up and take a bath, Dr. Andrews asked me to make sure you go to work on time.”</p><p>“Ah damn... but since Shaun said so, and he’s making me coffee, that solves my problems.” Neil chuckles, as he not gets up from bed.</p><p>Shaun went to the bathroom first to brush his teeth and wash his face for the morning. Neil looked at the direction to where the young omega went. He prepares the clothes that he’ll be using for the day. But at the same time, he couldn’t take his eyes off from the bathroom door, to where Shaun was doing his business.</p><p>He shook it off and put the clothes on their bed. Neil then heard the bathroom door open and saw Shaun gazing back at him with a smile before heading downstairs to cook. His brown eyes couldn’t help but still stare at the direction of the stairs, where the young omega went down.  Neil lets out an exasperated sigh and went into the bathroom, ignoring the sudden discomfort he’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>After a heartfelt breakfast, and with Neil still feeling a bit uncomfortable, Shaun set the dishes to the sink for cleaning later. The alpha still stares at the brunette as he sets the plates and cutlery down, pouring some water to soften the grease.</p><p>After fixing the mess from the table, both of them walked towards the door. Blue and brown eyes gazed towards each other’s frame and expression. However, Shaun noticed that Neil was a bit disturbed and it worried him.</p><p>“Are you okay, Neil?”</p><p>Neil looked at him and softens his gaze, his expression must have made Shaun suddenly worried for the alpha’s well-being, “Ah yes, I’m fine, maybe I’m just not looking forward for working.”</p><p>“Well, Alex is also in his day off.” Shaun points it out, “But at least you have our friends and some colleagues to keep you company.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’ll just bug the hell out of me.” Neil chuckles at the thought. It did ease the tension he suddenly felt, but it’s still there, which made him worry.</p><p>Brown eyes look towards another and he couldn’t help but smile when Shaun slightly tilts his head so innocently. Neil raises his hand and gently caresses Shaun’s hair, before suddenly enveloping, the young omega into what it seemed a desperate hug.</p><p>The sudden action from the older man made Shaun flinch a bit from the sudden contact. But he didn’t push Neil away, especially when he felt how the alpha’s hands slightly trembles. It wasn’t a clingy type of hug since it just didn’t feel like it. Instead, he returns the hug, as his nose landed onto Neil’s neck, slightly feeling the scent of the alpha.</p><p>“You’ll be okay alone?” Neil asked as he warily parts from the hug.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll just be cleaning or reading.” Shaun replied with a nod, “But I may do groceries later.”</p><p>“Okay, okay...” Neil accepts the answer, not wanting to cause any more discomforts, “If there’s any problem, just call or text me, okay?”</p><p>“Noted.”</p><p>Neil smiles as he kisses Shaun one last time before he heads out towards his car. He got in and drove it out of the parking spot, and into the road. Yet he paused to see Shaun outside, waving at him through his car window. The alpha also waved back with a smile and then looking back at the front to drive.</p><p>The more the distance got bigger, the more he suddenly felt something off once more. He kept looking on his rear view mirror, up until Shaun wasn’t visible anymore. Neil tried to calm himself from this sudden paranoia.</p><p><em>‘Everything is fine, everything is fine...’ </em>Neil sighs as he repeats those words in his head, <em>‘Shaun will only be at home and may go to the groceries...’</em></p><p>As he drives, he made sure to keep his eyes on the road. When he stopped on a red light, he saw a bus passing by on the different direction and it made his hands tighten on the steering wheel.</p><p>Throughout his drive to St. Bonaventure, and even as he parked the car, his hands kept on fidgeting. The same discomfort of skittishness envelops his whole instincts.</p><p>Neil reminds himself that he’s fine, that Shaun is fine, and the people the he knows are all fine.</p><p>Everything is fine....</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Aaron finally decides that maybe it’s time to ask this to Shaun. In his hands were papers and written in it was the young omega’s name, and his own name and signature as well. It took a while for the older alpha to realize that he welcomed Shaun not only as his ward and protégé, but also at the thought of him as Aaron’s own son.</p><p>“Maddie... I hope you accept him as your brother.” He whispers and wonders of a life that she was alive and he took Shaun in.</p><p>Aaron wonders about it, with Shaun and Maddie in his life. Maybe they’ll gang up on him, calling him old. Or her little girl would get defensive for the young omega. The older alpha wondered about the years that could have happened for Shaun if he suddenly had another chance to feel the love of a sibling, who is now older than he is.</p><p>Throughout the years, his guilt was still there, but he did his best to treat and raise Shaun. It was not just redeem himself from his failure as a father, but because he couldn’t handle seeing the boy suffering anymore. This meeting made him become a father once more. Aaron raised Shaun, fed him, clothe him, and took him to a good school, and tried to somewhat give him a comfortable life.</p><p>When Shaun said that he wants to pursue medicine, he supported the young omega. Therefore, that what happened to his brother won’t ever occur again, and that maybe, he would meet Neil once more. Aaron risked his job as well to grant that position, and it’s an effort that bore a result that made his son happy.</p><p>Now, today is Maddie’s Death Anniversary, and he plans to visit again. A tradition that he would visit her grave, which he didn’t take Shaun with him. He didn’t want the blue-eyed omega to suddenly feel guilty. However, today, it will be different, Aaron will surprise the young resident for this, and then, he would take Shaun and maybe Neil, and so he could introduce them to her.</p><p>There is already a plan on his head. It’s may not be today, but he’ll take them to where she was buried, and there, he’ll finally reconcile with Maddie for one last time. Then introduce Shaun, his son and her brother, along with his romantic partner, Neil. Aaron hoped that if she couldn’t forgive him, at least she may find it in her heart to accept Shaun.</p><p>He smiles at the idea and at the thought that he’ll proudly call Shaun his son. Aaron then keeps the papers on his drawers, on top of some files. The drawer then closes, but his push was a bit harder than his usual ones, and it shook the table. The older man saw the pencil cup fell from its stand. His arm then extends to put in back in place, but it knocked on the picture frame beside him.</p><p>Before Aaron could catch it, the picture landed on the ground, and the glass shattered. His eyes widen at the photo of him and Shaun shattering from the force. What made him feel more worried was because the cracks centered on the young omega himself. He picked up the picture and looked on it once more. Knuckles then turned white from how hard Aaron had to hold the frame, especially when this skittish feeling suddenly resurfaced onto his instincts.</p><p>Whatever it is, he just hoped that it was just the coffee that he drank that made him more jumpy.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Since Alex and Shaun’s shifts are not today, Claire, Jared, and Morgan were with Neil today. However, there wasn’t that much assigned to him today. So the alpha just made them stick with the ER for some scut work. The residents weren’t happy but they didn’t complain since Neil promised the three of them that they’ll call them if there are surgeries needed.</p><p>Yet even before they parted with their boss, they noticed that Neil seemed to be a bit skittish. The alpha was looking at the doors, the windows, and mainly his phone. Then his hand would turn into a fist, but the man didn’t even seem angry.</p><p>As time pass by, the three of them began to notice the pheromone he’s emitting while they were having lunch at the cafeteria. Neil’s showing a scent of discomfort and nervousness. But it’s a bit surprising to them since Shaun isn’t here. Nevertheless, the young omega is still in their home, so it’s nothing that could be very worrisome.</p><p>“That meat is already dead and you’re killing it.” Audrey then interjects as she sat beside Neil and with the residents for lunch, “Keep stabbing that and I’m sure it will react.”</p><p>Brown eyes dart at the beta women, and Audrey just laughs when he glared, “Oh screw you, Lim.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re a bit worried since the boy genius isn’t with you.” She remarks as she drinks her coffee. Although, she notices a pen beside Neil, and she felt awestruck by it.</p><p>“Nice pen, you have.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Morgan then interjects after she drinks from her cup, “Shaun actually gave that to him.”</p><p>“Huh? Mind if I have a look?” Neil didn’t mind as long as they were careful, but he still allowed Audrey to have a look, “Shaun does have tastes. It’s nice, especially with the deer symbol on it.”</p><p>“It’s an anniversary gift.” Neil smiles at the thought, “At least I have another thing to carry when I’m at work.”</p><p>“But still, you miss his actual presence here.” Claire smirks as she takes a bite from her food,</p><p>“Yeah, it is different when the whole gang is here.” Jared comments, “Plus, Neil, you’ve been emitting some of your pheromones a bit for a few hours now.”</p><p>Neil then looks at the alpha incredulously, but he saw the rest of them nodding at Jared’s comment.</p><p>“True,” Audrey nods, “I did caught your scent when I was a bit near to you.”</p><p>“It’s not the type that attracts others, rather...” Claire paused as she bit her lip.</p><p>Morgan took the chance to finish the statement, “The point is that it’s kinda bugging some people off. But especially us...”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Neil insists, “I’m... just...”</p><p>“You could try to call, Shaun, you know.” Claire suggests, “Maybe that you just had too much coffee, or just want Shaun to be here.”</p><p>“It’s his day off, Claire. I just don’t want to bother him just because I’m a nervous wreck.”</p><p>Audrey then let’s the pen down in front of Neil, which the alpha reaches to grab it. The moment he grabbed the pen Shaun gave for him, he suddenly flinched from the contact of his gift, and it spilled the coffee that was beside him, staining the side part of his shirt.</p><p>“Shit!” Neil groans at the stain, luckily it didn’t stain his pants, but it still irritated him from the mess he made.</p><p>“You okay there, mate?” Jared asks as he hands tissues to him.</p><p>Neil looked at the tissues and accepts it, “Yeah, luckily it isn’t that hot.”</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha tried to wipe some of the stain. He exhales loudly and grits his teeth, “Great...just great.”</p><p> “I am not dragging Shaun here on his day off.” Neil grumbles as he looks at the stain, “I really need a new shirt.”</p><p>Neil looked at the phone in front of him. Knowing that there is no way he’s handling patients like this, the alpha decided to pick up and call Shaun. However, he noticed how the others seemed to smirk at him in amusement.</p><p>“Nice.” Audrey grins with a thumb up.</p><p>Neil rolls his eyes at the gesture and waits for the other line to answer. It took a few rings before Shaun was finally able to answer.</p><p>“Hey, Shaun.”</p><p><strong>“Hello, Neil.” </strong>The alpha could already imagine Shaun nodding and smiling at his direction, <strong>“By this time, it’s supposed to be your lunch break.”</strong></p><p>“Yeah, I’m eating with Audrey and with the other residents as well.” Again, Neil glared at them when they smirked once more at him.</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s nice, you’re not alone.”</strong>
</p><p>“Have you eaten yet, Shaun? What are you currently doing?”</p><p>
  <strong>“I have. I’m just in the living room, reading medical journals.”</strong>
</p><p>Neil sighs in relief at Shaun’s current location right now. But at the same time, he badly needed a change of clothes, and the blue-eyed man was the only one who could do it.</p><p>“Hey, um... I suddenly spilled coffee on myself...”</p><p><strong>“Oh, are you okay? Are you burned?” </strong>Neil chuckles at the worried tone the young omega has.</p><p>“The coffee isn’t that hot. I’m fine, I just... could you bring me some shirt?” His hand suddenly began to fidget on the pen, his sudden uneasiness slowly growing.</p><p><strong>“I can. I was planning on going to the groceries.” </strong>Shaun replied and this made Neil cling onto the pen more, <strong>“I’ll bring your shirt, and go there after a quick visit.”</strong></p><p>“Okay... okay...” Neil nods as he leans his head towards his hand, “You could take an Uber coming here.”</p><p>
  <strong>“I could take the bus, Neil. It’s not a long drive, and I don’t want to waste money.”</strong>
</p><p>The alpha chuckles at comment, “Just be careful, okay Shaun? When crossing pedestrian lanes, look at both sides no matter what.”</p><p>It lightens his heart when he heard Shaun suddenly chuckling briefly, <strong>“I’ll be okay, Neil. I will see you later.”</strong></p><p>“Yeah, see you later, Shaun.” Neil paused and quickly said, “I love you.”</p><p>
  <strong>“I love you too.”</strong>
</p><p>The call ended but he didn’t even set the phone down. His smile soon turned into a frown that was filled with worry and dread.</p><p>They noticed this and watched, as Neil didn’t even felt okay after talking to Shaun. All of them knew that their fight is over, but the alpha had this feeling of discomfort.</p><p>“Hey, you okay there, Neil?” Morgan asked, “You already talked to Shaun.”</p><p>Neil’s lips thinned and he continues to grasp at the pen that Shaun gave, “I just had this feeling, a bad vibe of sorts. It’s just making me uncomfortable right now.”</p><p>The four of them suddenly grew concerned with what Neil had just said. But since Shaun is coming to the hospital for a quick visit, maybe the alpha’s worries would calm down a bit.</p><p>“He’ll be here.” Claire assures him, “And when he gets here, he’ll scold you for being paranoid.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun did what Neil asked him to do and picked something that is comfortable for the alpha to wear. Yet at the same time, it’s still professional looking. He neatly folds it on his backpack, along with some apples, drinks, and other necessities needed. As he got outside, he made sure that the doors were locked shut before heading to the nearest bus stop in the corner.</p><p>The young resident did found one and rode onto it the moment the vehicle stopped to pick him up. Shaun walked to the back of the bus; he didn’t know why he felt like it. But he just picked that spot and sat on it. Blue eyes dart at the passengers inside and notice that they were only 9 inside, counting him and the driver. It was a busy afternoon on a weekday, so it’s pretty much noted that most are still at work. These people might just be riding for leisure or errands.</p><p>The bus did run smoothly and Shaun kept on waiting until he arrived in his destination. He was about to get his earphones and listen to some music that Neil put on his phone. Yet he wasn’t able to put it since his phone dinged and he saw a text from both Neil and Aaron.</p><p>It was Aaron’s message that he opened first.</p><p>
  <strong>(A): I heard from Neil that you planned to visit the hospital.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S): Yes, I’m bringing Neil some clothes. He said he spilled his coffee on his shirt.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Never pegged the man to be a bit clumsy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): I just want to check in on you, Shaun. I’m a bit worried.</strong>
</p><p>Shaun felt bewildered with this message. Neil felt a bit sketchy with his mannerisms this morning, now his father figure seemed to have shared the same sentiments from his alpha.</p><p>
  <strong>(S): Neil said the same thing. He’s feeling a bit weird, but I assured him that I’m fine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S): I’m also in the bus right now, on the way there. I’ll be careful with where I’m going, Aaron.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Okay, son, you know that your old man always worries.</strong>
</p><p>Shaun felt a bit light when Aaron called him “son”. It didn’t bother him that much anymore, but he does appreciate the word. So he typed his reply.</p><p>
  <strong>(S): Okay dad, I’ll see you later :)</strong>
</p><p>The young omega almost exited Aaron’s message box, but he paused when the older man replied.</p><p>
  <strong>(A): Take care, son, love you.</strong>
</p><p>Shaun smiled at the message and it took a while before he exited the message box. Nevertheless, even if he did, he could still see in his mind the message that Aaron sent. His hand then press the exit and the icon of Neil’s message box.</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Where are you now, Shaun? I just want to make sure you’re okay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S): I’m fine, Neil. I’m just in the bus right now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Okay, good, good. Sorry, I’m just feeling a bit jumpy right now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S): Maybe you just had too much coffee. You should lay off the caffeine a bit, Neil.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Hahaha, nope :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(S): I also brought a shirt for you. I’ll be there soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): Okay, okay, I’ll try to calm myself I bit. Just so you know...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(N): I love you, Shaun, and I’m already missing you</strong>
</p><p>He suddenly felt a bit tense after he read the message. Neil and Aaron saying their affection from how they treat him. Shaun was about to reply and tell them that he loves them and can’t wait to see them right now. But suddenly, he felt the whole world suddenly becoming loud, and everything shook. His hands dropped the phone from the movement and his blue eyes dart what was happening at the front.</p><p>The moment he did, everything spun and his body collided with another object. It didn’t take long for him to close his eyes...</p><p>And it suddenly got quiet.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun felt like the world spun around and shook to its core. His eyes closed after what just happened, and it was still a blur since everything became so sudden. Slowly, his blue eyes opens to see what just happened, and all he could see was the state of the bus right now. Glass shards were around them, as well as broken bus debris lying at every corner. He felt the hard concrete floor and saw that the bus turned sideways. He could hear collective groans and hiss of pain from other people. Most of the seats removed and broken and it blocked some of the path, or it created another.</p><p>Yet the moment he was able to collect himself, he winced when he noticed that he was lying on a fetal position, and on his right shoulder, a pole is impaled on his shoulder, he noticed that it was the handle of the bus seat that impaled him.</p><p>Shaun felt something wet on his head and touched the source, he saw red and it was his own blood. It may be that he was grazed in the head as well.</p><p>
  <em>‘A pole around 40 centimeters long... A graze on the head...’</em>
</p><p>Another collective groan was heard and it made Shaun carefully get up, minding the pole that was stabbed in his shoulder.</p><p>“C-Call an ambulance!”</p><p>“Call 9-1-1!”</p><p>Shaun heard the other passengers suddenly shouting and could also hear some of the noise from the outside. People must have already gathered at the site. His eyes turned to see another woman who sat up. But when she noticed her bloodied abdomen, her hands shakily raised it to see a glass shard in her abdomen.</p><p>The woman screamed from it and almost took it out of her. Shaun immediately pushed the broken seat that blocked his way, went to her side, and refrained the woman from doing so.</p><p>“D-Don’t do that...” Shaun instructs, “If you remove it you’ll bleed.”</p><p>“T-Then what should I do!?” The woman exclaims as she panics over her injury, “It fucking hurts!”</p><p>Shaun flinched at her screech, but he understood the situation of her injury. Quickly, he  saw his bad and grabs it.  </p><p>His blue eyes turned to the other passengers who carefully went towards them, “Who has anything that could cut?!”</p><p>Shaun raised his voice to gain attention, which everyone did. They were shocked to see him with the pole stuck on his shoulder.</p><p>“I-I have!” His blue eyes dart at a teenager who had a cut on her face and with her arm bloody. She grabs something in her bag and notice that it was a pair of scissors.</p><p>There were passengers who were still functioning fine that moved some of the blocked debris to give way for the girl to go through</p><p>Shaun accepts the scissors and cuts the jacket in half.</p><p>He took his torn jacket and wrapped around her waist. When it is secured, his blue eyes looked at her and said,</p><p>“Lie down so we could reduce the chances of bleeding.” Shaun said as he looks at her.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to remove it first!?”</p><p>“I-It would risk more bleeding if I did.” Shaun replies, “I’ll dress the wound to reduce the bleeding and infection.”</p><p>The woman didn’t react any longer and waited for Shaun to do it. He then remembered that he had to cut the jacket in half so he could tie it in between the wound. He then quickly, yet carefully tied the cloth in between the glass that was stabbed in her abdomen. But she then screamed in pain from the pressure.</p><p>“AH! Fuck! Fuck!” The woman hissed in pain but didn’t complain, “H-How do you know this?”</p><p>“I-I’m Dr. Shaun Murphy...” Shaun muttered under his breath, even when he suddenly winced in pain from the shoulder, “... A s-surgical resident at San J-Jose... St. Bonaventure H-Hospital...”</p><p>The woman then groans but managed to bear the pain, “A-A doctor, h-huh? No wonder you... know your stuff... Anyways, name’s Amy...”</p><p>Shaun noticed that it was secured and the bleeding didn’t continue that much. He looked at the other passengers, whose attention is now at the three of them.</p><p>“S-Someone, m-make sure she’s not bleeding!” Shaun instructs to them, “I-I h-have to tend him!”</p><p>Someone carefully crossed to the debris and went towards the two of them.</p><p> “Sir, are you okay?!” A woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties asked him, “Shouldn’t you not move with that injury of yours!”</p><p>A sudden scream from another man echoed in the middle of the bus. There were those that helped the man and saw the injuries. A young man then shouted,</p><p>“His leg is stuck!”</p><p>The young omega then shouts, “D-Don’t remove it yet! H-He might bleed!”</p><p>“We can already see some blood on it, man!”</p><p>Shaun looked at the woman who approached him of his injuries, “P-Please watch over, Amy. She has a glass shard stabbed in her abdominal area. I...”</p><p>The woman grew more concerned when the blue-eyed resident suddenly winced once more from the pain of his shoulder. Amy also winced in sympathy and saw the red splotches in Shaun’s shirt slowly growing.</p><p>“T-That injury of yours is bleeding, D-Dr. Murphy...” Amy looks at him and felt worried.</p><p>His blue eyes dart at the wound he has, and he knew that it might get worse. If Shaun had only the graze in his head, the young resident wouldn’t even worry for himself. But at the same time, three of them seemed injured, and from what he heard from the other victim, it might be critical.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I couldn’t save them... It’s sad...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A memory of his interview when asked why he wanted to become a surgeon. The blood that he has right now reminds him of his brother. He knew he has to because he’s a doctor, a surgical resident, but a doctor nonetheless.</p><p>Shaun didn’t mind and looked at the woman beside Amy, “P-please look after her, just i-in case...”</p><p>He didn’t wait for the two women to even reply and carefully supports himself. Standing up was a bit shaky since he didn’t know much the extent of his injuries. His legs were shaky, but the omega knew he could still stand. But the pain that he’s experiencing right now is affecting him. Blue eyes then dart at the man when he shouts from pain. Shaun has to hurry or he’ll bleed and die...</p><p>Just like Steve... he bled and died...</p><p>No, not again, never again.</p><p>
  <em>I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgement, this covenant...</em>
</p><p>Shaun grits his teeth as he holds onto the seats, walking towards the man as quickly as possible. The people who helped remove the debris notice him coming, and it was concerning. His blue eyes didn’t mind them staring at him and his injury. Right now, a man is injured and is needed of his service.</p><p>It was hard to walk considering numerous debris blocking the path. No matter the pain, he pushed some of it away as he tries to cross, going for another injured person.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I want to be a surgeon... to make it possible...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>An injured person’s priority is their well-being first. Considering if their wounds are fatal or non-fatal. But a doctor’s priority is to save lives regardless of the situation. Shaun was both, but he remembers his oath, and while time is ticking, the blue-eyed resident is the only one who can prolong their lives.</p><p>He vowed to do everything in the best of his abilities, and Shaun won’t let anything stop him from saving lives. A promise to make sure that whatever happened to Steve won’t happen again.</p><p>
  <em>I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings</em>
</p><p>“Sir!” The teen that handed him the scissors went towards him and assisted the young omega, “You shouldn’t be even moving, especially with that shoulder wound!”</p><p>Teeth continue to grit as he bears the pain, knowing that it might get worse since Shaun was moving around. He looked at the teenager and replied,</p><p>“I-I’m Dr. S-Shaun M-Murphy... a sur – doctor...” Shaun couldn’t even complete his sentence, especially when they both saw how his shirt’s stain is starting to grow even more.</p><p>“Well, my name is Alice.” She replies and then saw his finger pointing at the man who was still screaming in pain.</p><p>“I-I have to go there... he’s... he’s bleeding!” Shaun exclaims.</p><p>Alice winced at the wound but knew that the doctor was right. So she did whatever she can to help him, “Alright, apply some of your weight towards me, I’ll help you get to him. They already cleared a path.”</p><p>Blue eyes dart and noticed how her shoulder seemed to be bleeding, but she bandaged in with her scarf, “Y-You’re injured....”</p><p>Alice nervously smiles at him, “It’s not that bad... just shaken up and some scratches. Don’t mind me, and mind the injured and yourself. I may not be a doctor, but it’s the least we could do to help you.”</p><p>With the assisted help of the teen, they were able to get to the man, which the rest of the passengers then helped the injured person for comfort and assurance as they wait for emergency services.</p><p>Alice assisted Shaun in kneeling down to see the extent of the man’s injuries. The driver of the bus then said,</p><p>“We’ve called 9-1-1, and they said they’ll arrive within ten minutes. We told that there were three injured persons.”</p><p>Shaun nods at this and replies, “Good...”</p><p>
  <em>Those of sound of mind and body, as well as the infirm.</em>
</p><p>Now it was the man, who seemed to be in his early thirties, started screaming at the sight of his foot. He looks at Shaun and begs for help and the young omega immediately responds to it.</p><p>“A-Alice...” He looks at the teen, “P-Please get my bag...”</p><p>The teen nods and carefully ventures at the back of the bus to get the bag.</p><p>
  <em>If I do not violate this oath...</em>
</p><p>His blue eyes dart at the man, “I-I’m Dr. Shaun Murphy... I’m here to h-help...”</p><p>“J-Jack...” The man winced as he sees the leg.</p><p>Blue eyes then saw four people that’s with Jack, two young men in their early twenties, a middle aged man, who is the driver, and one woman in her early thirties.</p><p>“Are your injuries critical?” He asked at the passengers.</p><p>Most of them said that they were fine and just suffered minor cuts and bruises from the wreckage. The only one from the four who seemed a bit injured was the blonde man who is in his early twenties.</p><p>“I think I sprained my hand, it’s a bit painful...” The blonde-haired man winced.</p><p>Shaun nods at the confirmation and then instructs, “H-Help me remove the debris carefully.”</p><p>
  <em>May I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter</em>
</p><p>What shocked the four was that the young omega was able to remove the debris even with the state of his shoulder. The three didn’t wait for another moment and helped Shaun remove the debris carefully, until they finally saw the man’s injured leg.</p><p>Shaun noticed that it was the man’s fibula since it was at the back of his leg. There was still bleeding and he needs to address it soon.</p><p>Alice then arrives with his bag, “I got it, Dr. Murphy, what do you need?”</p><p>“G-Grab two of my... handkerchiefs...”</p><p>The teen did as what she was told to do. After carefully rummaging the bag, she found two handkerchiefs and showed it to Shaun, which the young omega nods in confirmation.</p><p>
  <em>May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling </em>
</p><p>Shaun winced again, but he managed to and was able to get to the man on time, “I’m going to try... and temporarily set the bone back.”</p><p>“Fuck...” Jack hisses and looks at Shaun, “W-well you’re the d-damn doctor... might as well – FUUCK!”</p><p>Shaun took that distraction and quickly put the bone temporarily back in place. Alice took this notion to give the two handkerchiefs and the doctor used it to cover the wound. Shaun then used his left hand to apply pressure, while he used his right hand to tear the long sleeves of his shirt. The man’s scream in pain turned into groans and hisses the moment the doctor just applied pressure to it. Moreover, with the torn up sleeves, he used it to wrap around the fractured part.</p><p>Jack grits his teeth and glares at the omega, “W-What the fuck was that for!?”</p><p>“To distract you...” Shaun replies as he keeps his pressure on the wounded area, even if he already tied a makeshift bandage, “I-It just heightens up when you... anticipate it...”</p><p>The other man laughs at that even if he still feels the pain, “Well damn, you got a point there...”</p><p>Shaun looks at the others, who chose to sit down and look away as they wait for paramedics. He then saw the driver’s jacket and asked, “I need another cloth to apply pressure on his leg...”</p><p>The driver noticed this, took his jacket off, and gave it to Shaun. The blue-eyed resident nods and used the cloth to tie it on the upper part of Jack’s leg.</p><p>While tying the upper part of the leg, he looked at the back and saw the same woman accompanying Amy. His blue eyes noticed that the injured woman was still fine and breathing. It made Shaun sigh in relief as he focused on the man in front. His bag was beside him and reached for it so he could elevate the injured leg.</p><p>Jack winces when Shaun carefully placed his leg on the doctor’s bag. The man looks at Shaun in gratitude as he saw the doctor finally leaning on a nearby seat, carefully minding his injuries.</p><p>
  <em>And may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help</em>
</p><p>He turns to see Alice walking towards him and said, “Amy is still okay, she’s breathing, but there is no bleeding of sorts. Kara, the woman accompanying her, said that she’s fine too. Just some sprain on her leg and some cuts and bruises, but said that she’ll manage. ”</p><p>“That’s... good...” Shaun whispered, finding no energy to talk anymore.</p><p>The young resident then looks at the other three passengers and noticed them just sitting, waiting for paramedics to arrive. However, he noticed the blonde man wincing from his hand.</p><p>“Y-You... should put a wrap, or a sling...” Shaun recommends to the blonde haired man.</p><p>“I got it, doc. I’ll handle Ivan.” The friend of the blonde got his handkerchief as well and made a somewhat sling for the hand.</p><p>“Gotta listen to the doctor, Mark.” Ivan laughs as he allows his friend to help him with the sling for his hand.</p><p>Shaun then grabbed the water bottle from his bag and felt that it was still cold to be used, “Cold compress...”</p><p>Ivan shakes his head and smiles, “I know that the woman at the back has a sprain as well. She can have it, I’m good.”</p><p>The young resident nods and looks at Alice giving the water bottle to her, “F-For K-Kara...”</p><p>The teen nods and immediately grabs the bottle, “I’ll handle the compress. It’s by the location of her sprain, right?”</p><p>Shaun nods without speaking and watches as Alice went at the back once more.</p><p>His blue eyes then looked at the man in front of him, lying in a fetal position, but still breathing. Shaun saw Jack looking at him and smiling,</p><p>“You are one tough motherfucker...” He chuckles, albeit the pain, “You got a pole stuck on your shoulder, but you still... helped us...”</p><p>Shaun tries to breathe in an out, calming his senses while the pain was slightly becoming unbearable, “I-I’m a doctor...”</p><p>“Still...” The driver spoke, “That injury in your shoulder isn’t what I call minor, son.”</p><p>The others agreed to it, and even Shaun himself. Especially when he noticed that, the bleeding grew a bit worse. But with the pole intact, he knew that he won’t lose blood that quick.</p><p>All of them suddenly raised their heads and sigh in relief when they heard the sound of sirens blaring in their surroundings.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the accident was a sudden attraction to numerous witnesses. There were two busses present in the middle of the road, but one lied on its side, and showed the signs of the bump mark and numerous broken glasses and debris from the vehicle. The other one, however, is still intact, but the driver was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Luckily, they heard the sounds of sirens coming at their direction. People saw firefighters, police cars, and two ambulances arriving at the scene.</p><p>The police then got out of the car and asked civilians to back away from the scene, making room for the staff to do their jobs and save the survivors. Paramedics then prepare necessary equipment for the critically injured and they wait for the rescue to occur. The firefighters went to the bus and observed the condition. Knowing that the bus showed no sign of any impending explosion, they gently climbed to the door of the bus and opened it.</p><p>One firefighter screamed for their attention, and saw the driver near the front door.</p><p>“Three are injured!” The driver cried, “One is at the back and the other two are in the middle!”</p><p>The firefighter nods at the driver, “Alright, please remain calm as we take the critically injured first.”</p><p>When the information now known, the firefighters made way and carefully broke the emergency glass in the middle part of the bus. They immediately notice one male with a pole impaled on his shoulder, and another male with a leg injury. Another firefighter also broke the window near the back and saw a woman with abdominal injury, already unconscious.</p><p>The firefighter present in the middle, noticed the omega male with blue eyes softly calling him.</p><p>“Sir, we’ll get the three of you out. But there are only two ambulances. One of you needs to share.” She assures the blue-eyed omega.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun didn’t mind the assurance that the firefighter said, “A-Amy and J-Jack first...”</p><p>“Sir, I’m not sure about that.” She replied, a bit skeptic yet worried with what Shaun just suggests.</p><p>The doctor shakes his head and said, “She’s unconscious with a shard on her.... abdominal area... and Jack has compound fracture. They n-need...to be taken to the hospital first...”</p><p>The firefighter grits her teeth but agrees with what he just said. Shaun is still conscious even with the injury.</p><p>“Alright... We can’t get in; we’re going ask some help from the non-injured passengers.”</p><p>Kevin heard it and stands up looking at the firefighter, “I’ll go to the back and assist that woman there.”</p><p>Ivan volunteered, “I have a sprain on my hand, but I’ll try to assist Jack here.”</p><p>Two firefighters came down to the bus and assisted the middle part and the back for the injured. At the back, the professionals went with the procedure and they carefully hoisted Amy up to the window as they mind the injury from her abdomen. However, he notes of the makeshift bandage that applied to her wound.</p><p>The middle part, they assisted and went with the procedure carefully so they could hoist Jack up. It’s best to take them both up first so they could handle the injuries. Yet, while two of the injured were brought up, Shaun was not faring well as the time passes by. His eyes watch as the two were being taken away from the bus, but his vision is slowly becoming blurry.</p><p>Shaun didn’t speak nor called any of them as his energy to do so decreased. His head spun around and becoming fuzzier, like it was back to how the bus spun around from the collision. There were voices calling him and checking on him, but he couldn’t comprehend that much any longer.</p><p>His eyes dart at the bag and remembered the shirt tucked inside. It was Neil’s shirt....</p><p>
  <em>‘I haven’t brought him his spare shirt...’</em>
</p><p>He remembered the text from both Neil and Aaron... he hasn’t replied yet... they’ll worry if he hasn’t replied yet...</p><p><em>‘Neil... dad...’ </em>He calls them as his eyes slowly began to close from the dizziness he’s feeling right now.</p><p>The firefighter near him kneeled towards him, noticing that Shaun was now becoming incoherent. He tried to urge the young omega to stay awake but there was no avail. His eyes then dart at the pole stuck on his shoulder and noticed something.</p><p>There were evidence of rust.</p><p>“Shit!” He cursed and this earned the attention to other passengers.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Dr. Murphy?!”Ivan asked as he notices Shaun near to losing consciousness.</p><p>“He’s a doctor!? Then the treatment he gave –“ He cussed once more and grabbed his communicator, “We need to pick up another critically injured person! Yes, the third one! I just found rust on the pole, he might have tetanus!”</p><p>Now the passengers noticed the grave situation Shaun is in right now. The firefighter saw the others rushing again to help hoist the doctor up, who now lost consciousness.</p><p>When the firefighters lies the unconscious doctor to the stretcher in fetal position, the paramedics were shocked to recognize the face of another critically injured victim.</p><p>It’s St. Bonaventure’s surgical resident, Dr. Shaun Murphy.</p><p>They quickly took him to the ambulance and checked for vitals, also noticing the rusts on the pole itself. As quick and carefully as they can, they rode the ambulance and started to head to the hospital</p><p>One paramedic went to her communicator and replied, “We recovered Dr. Shaun Murphy! He’s the third critically injured victim. He has a pole impaled on his right shoulder and a graze on his head. The pole has evidence of rust. Dr. Murphy is unconscious!”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>St. Bonaventure Hospital received news from the 9-1-1 call, and said that there are reported three critically injured patients to be brought in the nearest hospital, here. The front desk of the ER was the first to hear the call and immediately call for available surgeons, nurses, and even residents to assist.</p><p>Neil was one of them, along with Audrey, Marcus, and even Aaron, who went to the front of the Emergency Room as they prepare. Claire, Morgan, and Jared were also there, along with other residents, ready to pick up the patients.</p><p>When Neil heard about the accident, he felt scared from the news especially since Shaun hasn’t texted back yet. The alpha didn’t want to feel worried right now at this time. However, the uneasiness that he’s feeling is still there, even if he tries to distract himself from the situation.</p><p>Aaron notices this and pats the young alpha’s shoulder, “We have to keep calm right now, Dr. Melendez. Shaun wouldn’t want us to slack off with our jobs.”</p><p>The other alpha chuckles at that, “Yeah, usually he would enjoy these kinds of surgeries.”</p><p>“Overwhelming or not, as long as it involves doing his job, Shaun will be okay.” Aaron chuckles, “Maybe the accident caused some traffic, that’s why he’s running late.”</p><p>Neil nods at it and looks at a shirt that Jared kindly lends to him. He didn’t like it, but it’s better than nothing.</p><p>All of them snapped back to concentration when they could already hear a siren and saw that one ambulance has arrived.</p><p>The door flung open and two patients were quickly pushed in the gurney. The paramedics reported the patient’s vitals and condition, noting that surgery is needed for the two of them.</p><p>“Alright –“ Marcus was there and asked the nurses to take the two patients to the operating room.</p><p>But before any could suddenly move to treat the two patients, another call was heard from the front desk. He answered and his eyes widens.</p><p>Swiftly, the call ended and the nurse said, “Sir, ma’am... the third injured patient is Dr. Shaun Murphy.”</p><p>Neil’s blood grew cold from what he just heard. <em>No... No...</em></p><p>
  <em>‘It has to be a dream... I’m just that paranoid to know that...’</em>
</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Audrey was the first one to snap back and asked.</p><p>“Confirmed. Omega male around the age of 26-27 with brown hair. He has a pole on his shoulder, with evidence of rust.”</p><p>“What?!” Aaron no exclaims as he looks at the nurse, “I-I... no... it can’t –“</p><p>Aaron felt his mind spin around especially when he recalls the date today and the picture that broke. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever think of losing another child.</p><p>Those who knew Shaun felt the dread as well, especially to the three residents, who shares the same sentiments to what Neil and Aaron are feeling right now.</p><p>“Where are they now!?” Neil was now the one panicking as well, “If it’s rusted, then Shaun might have tetanus already!”</p><p>“Ambulance is already on the way, Dr. Melendez.”</p><p>Both alphas suddenly felt the dread coming back to them, and it was heavier than before. But it just made it worse when they heard the second siren of the ambulance.</p><p>The world slowed painfully when they heard the voices of the doors being opened, and the sound of the paramedics calling out for the information. Each eyes observes at the sight that seemed like their first time handling a patient.</p><p>Shaun arrived with the pole still stuck on his shoulder. An IV drip and oxygen mask connected to his skin, which has cuts and bruises present. It terrifies them even more when they saw him unresponsive and pale.</p><p>Neil ran to the stretcher and stopped to see Shaun in front of him. He couldn’t hear anything because right now, he suddenly became deaf and blind to his surroundings.</p><p>From the morning of their usual routine, everything was fine. Shaun cooked him breakfast, teased him and scolding the alpha to be nice to the residents. Even with his fears and doubts, the young omega assured him that everything is alright. Shaun hugged and kissed him, and even let Neil savor the contact because of that small fear encrypted in his instincts. Neil remembers the day they spent their anniversary, and the pen that Shaun gave him rests on his coat pocket. They were happy, he was smiling, and Shaun was smiling.</p><p>Yet why, those beaming blue eyes closed for the world to see. His voice deaf on his hears and the sound indicating he’s alive was his breathing, even if it seemed ragged. Shaun was supposed to meet up with him, giving the clothes he brought and giving affections that the alpha needs. Only to see his beloved omega as a patient with a fatal wound.</p><p>Every ounce of dread mixed with fear and regret. He was the one who asked to come, and no matter the signs shown to him, Neil didn’t listen. Now, his beloved Shaun has to pay the price.</p><p>“Shaun...!” Neil chokes a sob as he grips onto the handle of the stretcher. His thoughts messed up as he remembers the first time he saw the blue-eyed man bloodied.</p><p>Now that they’re dating, and been in love with him most of his life, it felt like the world fell. Shaun isn’t responsive and those beautiful blue eyes weren’t visible for the alpha to admire.</p><p>Aaron didn’t understand why... why this would happen and this time, he couldn’t even save him? His mind went back to his beloved Maddie, who died from an accident. The overdose of the drugs came into toll and she fell from a concrete, bumping his head. Then to Shaun’s brother Steve, bloodied as he tried to save what is left of Shaun’s family... but he failed.</p><p>Now in his eyes, once more, Shaun, his beloved son and protégé, as the patient of St. Bonaventure. This was much worse than the gunshot as this time, his son is unconscious and he couldn’t even do any damn thing to save him.</p><p>Aaron was about to ask Shaun to be his son. To finally introduce him and Neil to Maddie. Finally, he was ready to carry on the grief, but move on to live a full-fledged life with a son he could call his own. Yet why? Why now and why again? Many now recognize Shaun’s talents, but to see him near death’s door was beyond devastating to his old heart. He couldn’t handle losing another child, not when he hasn’t even told him his surprise or when he hasn’t said his affection enough for Shaun’s comfort.</p><p>Marcus watched as the hardheaded, stubborn, and arrogant Neil Melendez crying in front of everyone as the man saw his love on as a patient. He turns as well to see Aaron in shock, which the older man suddenly kneels down from the sight. But Audrey and Jared knelt beside the man and supported him when he starts to scream Shaun’s name. His eyes then darts at Morgan and Claire, who seemed to be shocked and traumatize of seeing the young omega’s state.</p><p>Those close to Shaun, the strongest and smartest persons, felt so powerless at the sight. Marcus wanted to stare at their youngest resident in shock and dread. But at the same time, he knew there was still time.</p><p>So he quickly went beside Neil and told the nurses, “Take him to the operating room. I’ll operate him, along with Dr. Lim and Dr. Reznick.”</p><p>Marcus gently pries Neil’s hand away as the nurses did what they were told and quickly put Shaun in the operating room.</p><p>Neil looked at the other alpha and silently begged him to come.</p><p>“No, you need to help the other patients, as well as Dr. Glassman himself.” He softly yet sternly replies as he looks at the older man as well,</p><p>“Policy says that you can’t operate on family members. At the same time, if the surgeon isn’t also in their right minds.” Marcus remarks as he also looks at the two of them, “I promise both of you that I’ll save him. That’s why I’ll bring along Dr. Lim and Dr. Reznick.”</p><p>“He’s right.” They all turned when Morgan spoke, who seems to recover now from the shock and disbelief. But she looked more determined, “All of us are emotional right now, but the three of us are sure with this.”</p><p>Audrey then looks at Aaron, “Dr. Glassman, we’ll take care of your son. But you also have to do your part as doctors. Shaun won’t like it when he hears both of you slacking off.”</p><p>This made Aaron snap from his emotions but the dread remained. The only thing that can keep him to forgo with helping the patients was the thought of Shaun himself.</p><p>“I’ll do it. I can do it...” The older man replies as he stands up from the ground, with Jared assisting him, “Please, save my son... I beg the three of you.”</p><p>Marcus, Morgan, and Audrey nods at it, making sure to uphold and do whatever they can.</p><p>Claire then holds onto Neil’s arms, comforting and urging the man as well, “For Shaun, let’s make him proud and save our patients.”</p><p>The brown-eyed alpha looks at her and contemplates. But the doctor side of him also notes of two patients potentially dying if not treated. Neil reluctantly agrees to be a surgeon but he looks at Marcus,</p><p>“I never begged for anything to you...” He remarks, but his eyes softens, showing no signs of arrogance.</p><p>Marcus could see that this wasn’t the famous Dr. Neil Melendez talking to him right now, along with President of the Hospital, Dr. Aaron Glassman. Rather, he sees the father and the lover of the patient begging for whatever it takes to save such a life so precious to the world.</p><p>He could remember how Aaron risks his position for Shaun to work here, and with how Neil almost lost the chance to spend his life loving the omega he thought would never see again.</p><p>Marcus looks at them with determination and confidence, at the same time, comfort and assurance. The same look Neil and Aaron would always give to their patients.</p><p>“I am St. Bonaventure’s Chief of Surgery.” He said it to assert that he can do this, and not in a matter of arrogance, “You have my word that my team and I will make sure he lives.”</p><p>Marcus promised them to see Shaun alive and he will uphold that promise. He took in Audrey, their best trauma surgeon, and Dr. Reznick, a resident with such tenacity to undergo surgery. They were the best people he could think of for the job.</p><p>And with him leading, he’ll make sure the chances of success are high.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Marcus knew that the moment he saw Shaun once more in the OR, it was a clear sign that the team should work as fast as possible to remove the pole. They didn’t waste any time and prepped as soon as he stepped in. Morgan and Audrey also did the same and prepared to assist Marcus in leading the surgery. It just made each of the team members feel more determined to save one Dr. Shaun Murphy. They heard from the paramedics before the surgeons dispersed. The young omega resident went on to treat the two critically injured patients.</p><p>If a patient is conscious in the midst of the impalement wound, it’s a good sign. However, Shaun arrived unconscious and noticed the bleed on his shirt. They hypothesize the young resident was moving around. Marcus bat an eye to the two patients that had a somewhat makeshift bandage from their wounds. He could speculate that it was Shaun’s work since it fits from the piece of his torn clothes. Such a noble act that was also reckless... yet at the same time, Shaun knew that he also has to uphold the duties of a doctor.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He sees and analyzes things differently from us. It is remarkable that we may not even fathom or understand.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He remembers how Aaron introduces Shaun, those moments that he has doubts as well...</p><p><em>‘Even being injured...’</em> Marcus narrows his eyes in concentration as they proceed. He sighs went through with it, and the thought he could think right now is the oath that he made when he finally became a doctor.</p><p>
  <em>I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being</em>
</p><p>With the monitor beeping and shows that his vitals are still normal. Along with the team, they quickly began the procedure to save Shaun’s life. Especially when Marcus knows that pole had rusts on it, and knew that, the young omega was exposed to it for so long. Thankfully, Audrey and Morgan cooperated well as they assisted him, along with Audrey’s guidance and knowledge in this particular field.</p><p>The staff as well prepared spare blood bags since they knew they had to suction the blood to prevent infection. Yet that is still unsure as they go through with it. The pole was extracted and the blood was suctioned. Marcus volunteered to check for any injuries in Shaun’s major arteries, nerves, or even bones.</p><p>Luckily, when he carefully pried his fingers in, he felt and saw no major tearing from the impalement wound. It was purely muscle, and it was a miracle for them. But it wasn’t yet over since the infection is still a possibility. They proceeded with now cleaning the wound, doing their best to disinfect it.</p><p>The nurses seemed relieved that it was a smooth process, but it’s different from the perspective of the surgeons. Such a calm procedure like this isn’t something that they have to rule out just that instant. Marcus kept on going, listening to Morgan and with Audrey’s advice to her expertise.</p><p>He remembers why Marcus is here. This isn’t just a patient, this was a patient that his friends and colleagues cherished. A talented surgeon that chose to value the lives of others, rather than himself.</p><p>
  <em>Whose illness may affect the person’s family and economic stability</em>
</p><p>It was then that they were about to close the top wound of the shoulder when things broke down.</p><p>The monitor began to beep blaringly and they all turned to see Shaun’s heart monitor spiking up and they instantly knew what was going on.</p><p>“Heart rate is rising up!” Morgan calls out as she sees the results of the monitor.</p><p>“Shaun is going into cardiac arrest; we have to do something now.” Audrey quickly insists as she tells the staff what she needed</p><p>“Fuck!” Marcus softly curses as they try to lower the heart rate, “Get the vaccine now!”</p><p>Then the moment stopped when they heard the dreaded sound of the line going flat. Marcus was the first to look at the monitor with wide eyes. Morgan stopped what she was doing and did the same, shaking her head in disbelief.</p><p>“N-No...” Morgan whispers in disbelief at what she’s just seeing, <em>‘I-It can’t... it just can’t...’</em></p><p>“Defibrillator now!” Marcus calls the nurses as they brought the machine.</p><p>Audrey and Morgan snapped from their thoughts and assisted as well with putting the machine onto Shaun’s chest. When said the proper measurements, Marcus gave the signal for the machine to be activated.</p><p>The first time, there was no heartbeat.</p><p>Marcus grits his teeth and looks at them, “One more!”</p><p>Again, for the second time, they tried, but the monitor is still flat.</p><p>
  <em>‘Not like this Shaun!’</em>
</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>They were reluctant but did another try for the defibrillator. Marcus waits for the shock to help Shaun’s heart. Seconds passed and nothing, their third time and it was a fail.</p><p>Shaun’s heart has really stopped beating.</p><p>Audrey looks at the young resident’s now lifeless body, wondering how they would be able to tell this news. She looked and saw taking a step back from the shock. Audrey could only look at her, feeling the same especially when the blonde-haired omega shakes her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Marcus...” Audrey looks at their lead surgeon, “W-What now...?”</p><p>
  <em>My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick</em>
</p><p>“No...”</p><p>Before they could even time Shaun’s death, the man himself went towards the patient. He then puts his hands on the young omega’s chest. They all realized that Marcus now reverted to CPR, pumping Shaun’s chest as he tries to return the heartbeat.</p><p>Marcus looks at him right now and all he could feel is anger within himself and with Shaun’s circumstances. The man grits his teeth that is hidden inside the surgical mask. He could hear Audrey calling her, and the nurses already timing his death. The voices of their doubts echoing throughout his hears, but he didn’t stop, he kept on going.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You are hiring him, a 26-year old omega male with autism, as a surgical autism?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He has doubts before, but this time, it won’t happen again. Not when he is leading this surgery, promising that Shaun will live.</p><p>
  <em>‘Not now... you are not dying this young Shaun!’</em>
</p><p>Marcus continues on pumping blood for Shaun’s heart. He didn’t stop and would never stop not until he’s alive and well. He made a promise and he damn keeps his end of the bargain.</p><p>
  <em>‘I made a promise to them, Shaun... I won’t lose you!’</em>
</p><p>The nurses watch helplessly as they saw their lead surgeon desperately performing CPR to someone’s heart that already stopped, even when it was defibrillated. Audrey watched as Marcus continues on, she was tempted to stop it as this only hurts her even more. Morgan closed her eyes as she tries not to watch the scene in front of her. To see someone die while they saved their patients was heartbreaking, and this doctor is her friend and colleague. She couldn’t find anything victorious in this operation, and even if he did live, it will be something that Morgan would never forget.</p><p>
  <em>If I do not violate this oath...</em>
</p><p>“Marcus...” Audrey calls him, “Please...”</p><p>“No! We cleaned the wound and sterilized it!” Marcus insisted, “There is no way that Shaun will die!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“However, what if you’re wrong and the hopes that you have were right?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marcus remembers how he acknowledged Neil’s confidence for that surgery, showing no doubt to the patient. Now he’s repeating what he one time dreads for the other alpha to do. He never doubts because he is hopeful and confident that Shaun will survive.</p><p>He kept on pumping on the proper position. Even with the state of his mind a mess, he knew that he has to keep in proper place for it to be effective.</p><p>“I promised Neil about this...” Marcus says as he tries to keep his voice calms, “He begged for you to stay Shaun! Aaron, your guardian is worried for you!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Because I know both of you deserve that kind of life, Neil.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And you damn well do!’</em>
</p><p>Marcus continued and still kept his hopes up. With every pump he looks at Shaun and didn’t hid the tone he’s emitting, “Everyone is worried for you, Shaun! There are damn people waiting for you so they could say <em>thank you</em>!’</p><p>“Don’t die on me, Dr. Murphy!” Marcus begs as he continues and continues, even if his arms starts to ache “Don’t die on me when you haven’t yet became a surgeon!”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t die, Shaun, I beg you...</em>
</p><p>He could hear the cries of Neil and Aaron, and the looks of such despair and dread when they saw this precious person in his state. This time, Marcus held the tears in his eyes and kept on holding on for any signs. As a Chief of Surgery, he might not be allowed to play God, but he knows that it isn’t Shaun’s time. The young resident still has a lot to achieve in life, a successful career, time with his friends, quality bonding and maybe the old man already ready to make Shaun as his son. Then finally, to get married to someone he loves and have a child that both Shaun and his husband would grow to love and care.</p><p>
  <em>May I always act as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling...</em>
</p><p>But this can’t end right now, not when they count on him, and not when the thought of failing this surgery scares him. Marcus did many surgeries in the past and there were those that cost the life of his patients. No matter his expertise, or the effectiveness of the surgery, if death calls, it was inevitable. He was able to recover and tried his best to never repeat such tragedy.</p><p>However, today, Marcus knew it in his heart that this won’t be a surgery that he’ll forget ever. If he fails right now, what would he say to Shaun’s loved ones? What would they react when this young resident died with accomplishments that he hasn’t yet achieved?</p><p>“You don’t deserve to die...” Marcus choked a sob as he continues, “You still need to live... not like this, Shaun...”</p><p>
  <em>And may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help</em>
</p><p>Marcus gave one final push and heard the sound that he was hoping for to happen. He raised his head and saw the monitors, the flat line sound finally disappearing. Instead, it showed signs of heartbeat and the man chuckles in relief.</p><p>Audrey smiles and almost cried at the sight and sound. The monitor is beeping and Shaun is breathing again. <em>H-He’ll live... he’s alive!</em></p><p>Morgan didn’t know how to react when seeing that Shaun just died in front of her. But now, Marcus revived him and his heart beeped once more. She wanted to let out a loud sigh showing relief and thankfulness to such efforts and miracles.</p><p>The man himself heard how the nurses and staff sigh in relief and even let out such delighted sounds at this miracle. The heartbeat came back and Shaun is alive. Marcus looked at the monitor and then he gazes at Shaun himself, who is breathing and showing signs of life, even if he’s still in support.</p><p>“Let’s continue...” Marcus said as he returns to his spot, this time, the nurses handed the vaccine and gave it to Shaun, hoping this would help with the tetanus.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil and Aaron had finished their surgeries without any problems. Even with the worry that they felt for Shaun, the two managed to settle with it and helped with the patient’s recovery.</p><p>In Neil’s surgery with abdominal injury due to a glass shard that. Jared and two other residents were with him as they handled it. Luckily, since he’s close with Jared, it provided the alpha some comfort while he focuses, knowing that the other man understands him, and they did the surgery with ease.</p><p>Aaron had Claire and two other residents with him with the fractured leg. The man named Jack was able to tell that Shaun helped them, regardless of the injury the young resident sustained. Before the patient could sleep, he asked if the person that helped them would be okay. Aaron didn’t reply, but Claire did the favor since the older man was still distraught with the news. She helped in anyway she can and surprisingly, they also finished the surgery.</p><p>Now, the four of them sat near the Operating Room, waiting for news. The two residents were able to see how the other two were fairing.</p><p>Neil was leaning down, his head on his hands. They couldn’t see his face, but they knew that the distraught and worry is still evident.</p><p>Aaron’s facade was more visible than the young alpha. Claire and Jared could see how distraught the man is feeling. His eyes remained on the hallways going to the OR, waiting for Marcus and his team to come out for any results.</p><p>For Claire and Jared, it was not only Shaun that they’re worried about, but also to Audrey, Marcus, and especially Morgan.</p><p>They knew that the blonde omega is somewhat an arrogant resident, but she means well to her friends. It did shock them with how firm and confident she sounded when Morgan assures them that the surgery will be fine. Yet, even they were the first ones to finish, and there was not a sight of them.</p><p>So they all waited, even if it was now night time.</p><p>It was then that Aaron noticed Marcus approaching them, along with Audrey and Morgan in tow. The older alpha pats Neil’s shoulder, which earned his attention and saw the three of them as well.</p><p>Before, Neil was with them the first time it was Shaun’s surgery to save his life. Now, it just adds to his anxiety when he’s the one waiting for the news of the surgery.</p><p>“Marcus...” He was the one who called his name, but everyone, especially Aaron instantly went to him.</p><p>The man sighs as he looks at Neil and Aaron, all in front of him, waiting for the news. Marcus knows that as a doctor, he cannot sugarcoat whatever happened during the surgery. However, as someone who knows these two, it’s hard for him to say it with such calm. No matter how painful the surgery went, Shaun is alive, and he has to tell them the whole truth.</p><p>“I can’t sugarcoat what happened.” Marcus replied as he’s prepared to take the blow. He looks at them, Shaun’s friends, his lover, and his father, waiting for his statement.</p><p>“We managed to get the pole out. But...” He tightly closed his eyes as he regains composure of himself, “Shaun had a cardiac arrest when we were almost done with the surgery. His heart stopped for a long time....”</p><p>“But Marcus was able to revive him.” Audrey interjects as he looks at the man with a smile, “He did what he could and led the surgery. Now, he’s in the ICU for observation.”</p><p>Claire gasped at the news as she hugs Jared, whom also felt relief from the news itself. But they looked at both Neil and Aaron, whose words couldn’t comprehend the feelings they have right now.</p><p>Aaron hugged Marcus; thanking the man with every fiber of his being, that Shaun will live for another day. Even if the young omega is in the ICU for observation, the older man still felt grateful for the effort Marcus and his team gave. He even urged for Audrey and Morgan to join as he cried and said his <em>thank you </em>to them. The two women accepted the hug and smiled at the man’s gratefulness and the good news that someone from their team will live.</p><p>“Thank you...” Aaron cried, “Thank you...”</p><p>After parting, they looked at Neil and saw the man speechless beyond everything. Marcus could see how the other alpha didn’t even hide the gratefulness he has for the effort given to save Shaun. He smiled at Neil and said,</p><p>“We’ve given him a booster as well just in case.” Marcus stated, “Shaun will be observed in the ICU for two to three days. If he’s cleared, we’ll put in in the normal room for everyone to visit –“</p><p>Marcus was taken aback when Neil suddenly hugged the man, “Thank you... thank you...”</p><p>When Neil heard the word <strong>cardiac arrest</strong>, it’s like his whole world almost shattered in an instant. The thought of Shaun dying scared him and he’ll be left alone to pick up the pieces. Yet, Audrey explained how Marcus didn’t gave up and fought hard to revive the young omega. Neil couldn’t care about his pride or his reputation. The man that would love to tease him, mock him, and even have friendly fights with, just saved the life of Shaun.</p><p>“He’s okay, Neil...” Marcus smiles as he pats the man’s shoulder, even when the hug is still initiated, “Just believe that he’ll wake up soon.”</p><p>“You damn don’t know how much Aaron and I are grateful right now.” Neil mumbles as he hid his face on Marcus’ shoulders, “Thank you so much, Marcus...”</p><p>The man smiled at the sight of the man. This wasn’t just a matter of pride and accomplishments, rather, it is a heartfelt moment for everyone. Marcus knew that Neil is crying, but he hid his face and he lets the other alpha have the moment.</p><p>Marcus uphold both his duties as a doctor and a friend to these brilliant surgeons. Plus, he won’t admit it, but even he won’t let Shaun die just that. Like them, he fought hard for the young resident to live so he could fulfill his oath as well.</p><p>This is one surgery that he’ll carry in his heart, a successful surgery that saved not only Shaun’s life, but also Neil’s and Aaron’s as well.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: I did some of my research and had help with Euphy123 for the Intel. I know that it isn’t 100 percent accurate and we accept that. But I hope we did a good job writing this. Anyways, next chapter is the recovery and of course, Aaron’s plan yeaaaaaaah. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, make sure to read some of the details that we gave for the fic... We’re not going to tell you where, but it is relevant to the future plot of the story. And I’m almost to Euphy’s favorite arc hahahaha XD</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaun could see how the fire fighters were tending Jack and knew as well that Amy was being treated as well. He knew that they would be fine, but his eyes slowly dart at the only critically injured patient left... himself.</p><p>He suddenly felt a bit sluggish and weak, as he couldn’t even find any energy to speak or call their attention. Shaun already notes that the blood on his shoulder was getting worse but it shouldn’t even get weaker since he didn’t bleed that much. His mind tried to think of scenarios that might be the plausible answer, but whatever the adrenaline did, it’s gone. Now all Shaun could think of was pain and it didn’t help that whatever the pole did, it’s a benefactor to his condition right now.</p><p>Shaun wanted to close his eyes and sleep. It was like his the body clock of his when he knew it’s time for bed. But the young omega knew that this was different and the state that he’s in isn’t light.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t sleep, Shaun...”</em>
</p><p>He tried not to but it was hard and the moment he slowly blinked his eyes, someone was in front of him. It wasn’t a firefighter or the passengers that Shaun was with during the accident.</p><p>It was none other than his brother, Steve.</p><p>Shaun wanted to ask why his baby brother is here. But no words could come out of his mouth just from the sheer pain he’s experiencing. He saw Steve’s eyes gazing at him, worry etched all over his face.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t sleep, Shaun... stay awake...”</em>
</p><p>He just felt so tired and wanted whatever chaos he’s in to just end. The pain wasn’t helping since he couldn’t even figure out the rod.</p><p>
  <em>“Shaun...”</em>
</p><p>He saw how Steve then holds his hand and shoulder. Then noticed how his brother’s eyes darts on another object that made his blue eyes widen.</p><p>The moment his eyes dart at the bag, and he remembered what he was supposed to do. His head was already sprawled with scenarios that could have occurred if not for the accident. Neil’s shirt is tucked somewhere in his bag.</p><p>
  <em>‘I haven’t brought him his spare shirt...’</em>
</p><p>Shaun couldn’t focus on his surroundings since his eyes only dart at Steve’s figure, which the latter tried to keep the young resident awake throughout the ordeal. The more he tried to fight the impending drowsiness and the pain, the more it became easier falling to its trap.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t sleep, Shaun... stay awake...”</em>
</p><p>How he missed Steve’s voice even when he heard how erratic and worried his brother’s tone right now. Yet this just wasn’t the case as he recalls every what he was about to do and the bag that was far from his reach.</p><p>
  <em>‘Neil... dad...’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t give up now, Shaun... there are people waiting...”</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t just leave them alone this instant because Shaun promised that he’ll be there. He promised Neil to give his shirt because he needs to change. Aaron is also looking for him for a chat and he said that the older man has a surprise. The other residents also expect him to arrive since they were there when Shaun said that he’ll come to the hospital.</p><p>Shaun just didn’t expect it to be like this.</p><p>Being in this bus alone, surrounded by people he never knew and just met due to circumstances.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here, Shaun... just stay awake...”</em>
</p><p>Those hands seemed cold, but he knew that touch, it was really Steve. The young omega fought hard to stay awake as his eyes gaze onto his dear little brother. Shaun saw the smile Steve would always give and it kept him going.</p><p>However, the more he became closer to unconsciousness, the more he’s slowly losing sight of Steve. His mind filled with faces that he knew and friends that he came to spent time. Then it went towards Aaron, the person who helped me pick up the pieces that he lost during his childhood. Finally, Neil came into his mind as he remembers every moment they spent in the year they started dating.</p><p>
  <em>‘I promised... I promised –‘</em>
</p><p>Shaun continues to chant in his head, trying to keep himself awake. It just didn’t help since he was moving a lot. Luckily, when he was close to losing consciousness, the firefighter noticed the young omega’s condition, and quickly called for help.</p><p>It just didn’t help that when he came out of the bus, his eyes slowly closed and his consciousness disappeared. All he could see was nothing but darkness.</p><p>But he could hear voices, and one of them was someone he never met in his life.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Morgan fixed some of her stuff after the emergency surgery conducted between the victims of the bus accident. She hasn’t yet watched the news, but the blonde knew that it would be headlines, since she as well doesn’t know the full extent of the accident. As she prepares her stuff so she could go home, her hands suddenly stiffens when she re-imagined the images from those moments.</p><p>Recalling memories of an accident made her remind those moments of being a surgeon. It was more than something to prove from her family that doesn’t want anything to do with an inartistic omega daughter. Yet whatever happened in that surgery made her stiffen in fear. This was the first time that she almost failed a patient as a surgical resident. She froze in fear and disbelief that Shaun died. Morgan considers him a friend, even if she had some competitive issues with him. They were right that the brunette omega is brilliant and it made her step into the game.</p><p>She found out what he did in that bus, and the cost of it, and it terrified her. Morgan didn’t know if she would admit it or not, but the sound of that loud and painful beep was still in her mind. And she saw how Marcus did everything he could to revive Shaun, as she froze in disbelief.</p><p>Morgan closed her eyes as she tries to breathe in and out, calming her senses. She doesn’t need to remind herself of that day and it just scares her.</p><p>“Morgan?”</p><p>Her eyes turned to the door and saw Jared and Claire heading to the lockers as well. The blonde smiles and looks away, “Hey...”</p><p>“We thought you would already left by now.” Jared said as they walk inside towards her.</p><p>Morgan nods, as she sighs, but her eyes remained on her open locker, “Yeah, I’m just arranging my stuff right now...”</p><p>“Some of your stuff is on the floor though...” Claire remarks as she points at some of Morgan’s things.</p><p>“Ah... shit...” She softly cursed as she kneels down, picking her stuff up with Claire and Jared helping her.</p><p>Morgan kept on picking her stuff as the two of them helped and gave it to her. Her green eyes was fixated on her bag, even when all of her items are already inside.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Claire asked, already knowing the reason for the silence and uneasiness the blonde is emitting.</p><p>Morgan looked at them as she remembered the two incidents that happened in this hospital. What she recalled was at the time of the gunshot and Morgan remembered that these two were with Shaun when that happened. Did they also feel what she felt? Did they also experienced the same dread?</p><p>“Is this about Shaun, huh?” It surprised the blonde when Jared spoke and got her thoughts right, “Whatever happened in that surgery must have scared you...”</p><p>There was a pregnant silence as they wait for her to speak up. Nevertheless, the two knew that they were right, especially with the expression Morgan is giving them.</p><p>“I was there... when Shaun’s heart stopped...” Morgan began and it was the first thing she had thought of, “His heart rate spiked, and the tension was different than usual patients.”</p><p>“When I heard that sound...” Morgan slowly looked at them trying her best not to cry, “I didn’t know what to do... The procedure went smoothly, then that happened.”</p><p>Claire and Jared looked at her, understanding where the blonde omega was going. However, they refrained from talking as the two of them let her finish.</p><p>“From the paramedics and the state he is in, we thought that maybe Shaun did something in that accident, regardless of the injury.” Morgan bitterly chuckles at another thought, “The first time I heard of the incident with the three of you, I could only sympathize...”</p><p>This time, the tears she kept now fell from her eyes and Morgan tried to wipe them away, “Now, I got to know all of you... him especially. We could relate some events with him... I guess it was fun being in this group... But when Shaun died that instant... it’s like all what ifs and thoughts just flashed on my mind.”</p><p>Morgan looked at them in her vulnerable state that she showed back when they were drinking. This time, it was a moment to admit it to these two, if only Alex was also here. She thought that maybe the other alpha already heard the news and became worried as well.</p><p>“We have that same feeling.” Claire softly replies with a sad smile, “Back then, it was sudden, he got shot, we did everything to lessen it... but the trauma and thoughts are still there...”</p><p>“It hurts and it’s scary as well.” Jared nods as he recalls that time where they held Shaun’s bloodied body, holding the gunshot wound the omega had, “It makes you think that you failed as a doctor.”</p><p>“I thought of that too.” Morgan lowers her gaze, the feeling of guilt returning, “I froze when his heart stopped. Then when Dr. Andrews tried to revive him, I couldn’t even do anything... I know that there are patients we won’t be able to save but...”</p><p>She paused, unable to say any more thoughts. Yet it surprised her when Claire scoots over and hugs her. Morgan flinched at the contact, but accepted nonetheless. Jared smiles and joins in as well with the comfort.</p><p>“Alex must found out about it already.” Claire mumbles, “If he were here, maybe he would have said the same thing with what we’re feeling right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, it hurts and it feels like we failed. But imagine what Shaun would feel most since he experienced these events, and lived to tell the tale.” Jared added and all of them clutched at each other.</p><p>“Three times...” Morgan whispers at the realization, “Three times that Shaun almost lost... yet he fought and came out on top...”</p><p>They remembered Shaun telling him of his what-ifs, the moment he almost died as a child. But to think that the right person came, it made the young omega now fight his spot for a well-deserved life.</p><p>“We could be there for each other.” Jared replied, “Give support, comfort, consolations, and many more so we could move on.”</p><p>“You also did what you could, Morgan.” Claire replies as she tries to soothe the young omega, “You tried to let your connection and personal feelings aside so you do it professionally and save him.”</p><p>“In the end, I think I knew that he’s still my friend.” Morgan says as she softly smiles, “It just proves that maybe I am capable of feeling as well...”</p><p>The three of them parted and smiled at each other. However, they still felt worried for their friend who is in the ICU for observation. For now, they are glad that Shaun lived even with those sudden events. In their hearts, they still hoped and prayed for his steadfast recovery, so Shaun may join them again as well.</p><p>The different scut works, different surgery assistance, and different job assignments. But with the same unique bonding for them during their break times, off days, and after work sessions.</p><p>The best thing they could do right now is hope and show Shaun that he is still needed here, and his job as a surgeon, a friend, a lover, and a son isn’t finished.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil had to go home the night after Shaun’s surgery even if he didn’t want to. After Marcus told the news, he felt relived but still worried with how the events turned out. Since Shaun is still in the ICU, visitors aren’t even allowed yet.  No matter how much Neil and Aaron wanted to stay, Jessica and Marcus begged the two to go home and rest, and to come back to work tomorrow. The two alphas couldn’t even argue as it is still their job as doctors to tend for tomorrow. Yet at the same time, it is also that Shaun doesn’t want the two of them to ever slack in their work.</p><p>So here, he is, back in their home but it suddenly felt so small and claustrophobic. Neil is just standing in this wide space that he and Shaun share, it was just like before when he’s alone. He and Aaron decided to share a quiet affair when both of them ate dinner at the cafeteria. They understood each other and neither wanted to talk about the events.</p><p>He didn’t even bother opening the lights when he walked and reached the living room. His brown eyes turned and saw medical books stacked on their table. Neil realized that Shaun was there reading when he called, just reading. With how physical and emotionally drained he is right now, he didn’t even bother to go to his bedroom, and just head straight to the couch. The bed seemed so empty right now and Neil didn’t want to spend the night in their bedroom without Shaun.</p><p>The moment he sat down, he could already smell the young omega’s scent. Looking at the table, he saw the books that Shaun was reading. Neil would always wonder how the brunette would find pleasure reading these on their free time. Neil could only smile at the thought of it, already missing Shaun beside him.</p><p>Neil found the couch pillow that Shaun leaned in and used it to lie down. Another pillow is in his hands, hugging it closely on his chest. Through this lonely night, Shaun’s scent was able to calm the feelings he has right now. He saw every sign and felt every dread he had. But he had to ask Shaun to go out just because of his clumsiness. Neil should have never texted Shaun to come, or maybe even told the young omega that he’ll do the groceries. Nothing that he could have done to prevent this, happened and now his beloved omega is in the ICU.</p><p>But at the same time, he should never think of this. Shaun is alive and Neil knows that he is a fighter. The young resident won’t just give up because he has someone who loves him.</p><p><em>‘Get well soon, Shaun...’ </em>Neil calls him in his thoughts as he closes his eyes, <em>‘The house just feels lonely without you...’</em></p><p>Shaun’s scent made the alpha try to soothe into his sleep. It provided him comfort this night, but he isn’t sure about the other nights. He sleeps and hopes that he dreams of Shaun just beside him sleeping. He tried to sleep and relax his mind, but it still wasn’t enough. Shaun being beside him provided such impact to his life, and it did. Now this single night is difficult, and he won’t know until when.</p><p>The moment he almost felt the urge to just spent the night without any sleep, Neil felt something tingling on his cheek. That sensation didn’t made his eyes open, rather it felt soothing and comforting that it lulled him to sleep. His arms felt like there was someone scooting over beside him.</p><p>Neil briefly opened his eyes and noticed mops of brown hair, but immediately closed when drowsiness soon overtook him.</p><p>It’s like a dream all of a sudden, because he felt as if someone is lying beside him, holding his hand for comfort as Neil sleeps through the night. It’s like Shaun is beside him, sleeping without any care that they’re in the sofa. The alpha smiled and cried on his sleep at such a blissful illusion of his beloved.</p><p>The sensation continued and it helped Neil sleep. In his dream, Shaun is beside him sleeping. When in reality, he’s alone on the couch, the omega’s scent is his only source of comfort.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Aaron went home and didn’t even bother to change. Rather, he threw his coat and stuff on the living room and head straight to the bedroom. With Shaun in the ICU, he knew that there is no chance for him to see Shaun, not until the young resident has clearance with his observation. Both he and Neil wanted to stay, but begged and reprimanded by Marcus and Jessica to go home and rest. Luckily, they were given time to come a bit late, but it doesn’t comfort the older man that much. Then the two of them had dinner in the cafeteria, which was a silent affair, considering the events that took place.</p><p>He sits down on the bed, wondering what just went wrong all of a sudden. Aaron remembered when he broke the picture and suddenly felt that dread crept on his spine. It may seem like it was a sign for this to happen. The accident occur and it did scare him a bit. Then to hear and see that Shaun is one of those patients made him froze.</p><p>Beside him, by the nightstand, he saw two pictures that is near the lamp. The first one was Maddie herself. The smile on her face that he took for granted. Then beside him, is none other than Shaun. The two of them together on one photo, with the young omega giving an awkward smile. Aaron observed the two pictures and noticed how Maddie was alone in there, and she gave this picture back then when he was busy with his job. Realizing later that this was her way for Aaron to come back, if she smiled and showed the smile that he always loved.</p><p>With Shaun, he is with him as they try to navigate what’s lacking in their life. The blue-eyed omega would never ask much and he understood if Aaron wasn’t home. The older man wouldn’t even dare to take that for granted because he understood the mistake he made from Maddie. Shaun grew up slowly getting used to the fact that he would be in trouble for being himself. So the brunette did his best not to disturb the man as a way of saying thank you for taking him in.</p><p>Aaron knew that was where he failed with Maddie. Not once did he ask her day or even try to talk to her just to see if she’s okay. If he did, and remained communication with his daughter, maybe she would have understood, and Aaron would have understood her as well.  Maddie was just a teen and still needed a father’s love and guidance. Learned from that lesson, he made sure to be involved with Shaun in his struggles, while also letting the young brunette to navigate some parts of his life.</p><p>Now, when he finally decides that it’s time to ask Shaun if he could be legitimately his father, this happened, and it was her death anniversary as well. Aaron didn’t know why, or even thought that maybe Maddie didn’t want him. Because he gave the attention that, she yearned for to someone else. The older man couldn’t blame her if she felt that, and just wished that Shaun would be spared to his mistakes.</p><p>“I know I wasn’t the perfect father you envisioned, Maddie...” Aaron felt the lump on his throat when he tried to hold back the tears, “But please don’t drag Shaun to this... he doesn’t deserve any lashes from my mistakes...”</p><p>He held the two pictures that had smiles from two of his children, the guilt that he felt before slowly builds up as he recalls Shaun, who died that instant but brought back to life.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t be the perfect father...” Aaron cried as he hugs the pictures, “I’m so sorry Maddie... if only... if only...”</p><p>Those moments where the stress of a parent and a doctor all mixed up, and he made such a stupid decision. Aaron forgot how high her daughter was, and he lets her locked up outside. Rather than just taking her to seek help, and slowly fix the pieces, he has with her daughter. Aaron made that gap and it was too late, the road broke and it such tear won’t never be fixed ever again.</p><p>Whatever he wanted to ask Shaun now scared the older man. If this was Maddie or any deities’ way of not accepting him to be Aaron’s son. Then he might have to respect it and it hurt him. He closes his eyes and tries to lull himself to sleep; wishing that he would not dream because he knew it may be a nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t push him away...”</em>
</p><p>His eyes snapped open when he suddenly heard a familiar voice in his ears. Aaron looked everywhere to find no one but himself.</p><p>Aaron didn’t know if it was all in his head or maybe another sign. But maybe it has a point. The communication that he lacked from Maddie was what ruined the chance he had before. This time, the moment Shaun wakes up, he’ll comfort the young resident with every fiber of his being. When the young omega is well and in his right state of mind, he’ll ask and wait for his answer.</p><p>“I’m sorry Maddie...” Aaron whispers once more as he falls asleep once more, “I know what I did... but I won’t ever condemn Shaun to another harsh life...”</p><p>Aaron slept but didn’t dream.</p><p>If he were awake, he could feel something from the air and the older man didn’t shiver in discomfort. Rather, than sensation went toward him. Whatever it is, Aaron could only thought of it like a soothing breeze that provided him comfort.</p><p>Yet it was like a dream when he heard his daughter’s voice just by his ears.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry too, daddy...”</em>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...”</p><p>Shaun stirred from his sleep but showed no signs of waking up. The voice didn’t stop calling him, rather, it now went to poking the young omega from his sleep.</p><p>This time, his blue eyes slowly opened and registered the surroundings on sight. His face dawned into realization when he saw that he’s on the bus, which he and Steve spent time during his childhood. His eyes then slowly darted at the figure beside him and saw his brother, whom bore the same features before he died.</p><p>“Glad that you’re awake, Shaun.” Steve chuckled at his brother’s dumbstruck look, “I would have pegged you to stay asleep even if I continue to call you.”</p><p>Shaun looked at his brother and he felt bewildered to see him, “Y-You’re dead... you can’t be Steve.”</p><p>His younger brother didn’t take it as an insult. Steve merely grinned at his brother, “Yeah, but you’re not fairing yourself.”</p><p>It was then that Shaun realized that he’s in his adult body. If it were a dream, he would be in his teens, the same moment that he’s together with Steve before he died.</p><p>Steve looked at him and his eyes softens. The grin that he bore for the blue-eyed adult turned into a somber look, “Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>This made Shaun look back at him, wondering what his baby brother just meant. His blue eyes continued staring at Steve, trying to piece why he is in here.</p><p>He remembered the world spinning and pain, from his head, chest, and shoulder. His eyes widen in realization as he recalled the events and realizing what it all meant. Steve then saw the look his brother is giving, and he could only soften his gaze to lessen Shaun’s stress.</p><p>“There was an accident...” Shaun breathes in realization as his shoulders rocked from everything he remembers, “I was injured... but I didn’t focus on my injury I –”</p><p>“You died, Shaun.” The straightforward answer made Shaun pause, “Whatever happened, I guess the stress took a toll.”</p><p>Shaun looked at Steve, unsure of how to reply with the revelation. To know that he’s dead, means that this must be the afterlife that his mother once talked about.</p><p>“Is this... heaven?”</p><p>“No, it’s between the other side, and the living, Shaun.” His brother replied, “You’re not yet completely dead. Whatever they did, it must have a pull for you to go back.”</p><p>Shaun was still silent after that. However, he took a slow breath and spoke, “I could stay with you...”</p><p>“You can...” Steve said but there wasn’t a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, “But I think it’s not for the best.”</p><p>His blue eyes looked at him with utter desperation. This was what he thought of, being together with Steve. If this is really the road to the afterlife, then it just means that he could be with his brother finally. No more pain... no more sadness...</p><p>“Steve –“</p><p>“Is this what you want, Shaun?” Steve interjects him from speaking, “I’ve seen how you dealt crap most of your life, and it hurts to see that I wasn’t there physically for you.”</p><p>“But is this what you want?” His eyes dart at Shaun, looking at him critically, “Think about it...”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply and went on with his thoughts. Reuniting with Steve seemed like a bliss for him. However, he could hear another voice calling out from the breeze of their surroundings. It held warmth but it chilled him from the feelings it emitted.</p><p>Everything changed when he blinked. Steve was still with him, holding his hand, but he saw that he’s in St. Bonaventure. His brother then pointed on another location and saw that it was the locker room.</p><p>Shaun walked to that area and saw how Jared, Claire, and Morgan hugged each other for comfort. But the blonde omega shared sentiments that she felt guilty for not doing anything. For freezing up in disbelief at the idea that Shaun died in front of her.</p><p>“Do you remember the surgery, Shaun?” Steve looked at him.</p><p>“Not that much, only the accident...” His blue eyes looked at them and wondered, “This... they....”</p><p>“They’re worried about you.” Steve replied as he tightened his hold on Shaun’s hand, “You made friends, and they care so much about you.”</p><p>Another change of scenery when his eyes blinked.</p><p>Shaun saw Aaron on his bedroom, crying. Words of regret towards Maddie sprung in his words, but also tears from what happened to his last living family. His blue eyes dart at the pictures he’s holding, one was his guardian’s daughter, and the other was Shaun himself.</p><p>Yet his eyes dart at the figure beside Aaron, a teenage girl that was a few inches shorter than Steve himself was, and Shaun recognized her. It was not only from the photos or from Aaron’s stories about her. Rather, another memory of his returned and he recalled another event.</p><p>The surgery... and he saw Maddie...</p><p>Shaun wanted to comfort his father, the only father that understood him, and helped him recover. At the same time, he wanted to talk to Maddie, to apologize for stealing her spot in Aaron’s heart. Whatever she wished to happen, Shaun experienced it than her.</p><p>But why is she smiling softly at him like a family welcoming a fellow family, or that someone she finally got to meet.</p><p>“Soon.” Maddie uttered at him, “I just need some time with my daddy.”</p><p>She nods at Steve and his brother did the same. Shaun didn’t understand what it meant but he froze when another voice echoed in his head. It was familiar and warm, yet it yearns for the young omega to come.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Get well soon, Shaun... The house just feels lonely without you...’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>All of a sudden, the surroundings changed and he saw Neil lying down on their sofa. Shaun wanted to scold the man for not sleeping in a comfortable. Yet he could see those brown eyes glistening from pent up tears. Neil was trying to hold back crying, but the young omega knew that it was no avail.</p><p>He looked and saw Steve leaving him, smiling as he looked at the only living person present in the room.</p><p>Shaun realized that was his last position before leaving, and Neil must have picked up the scent. He saw how he clutched onto the pillows that had his scent. Shaun remembered the loneliness he felt when Steve and Neil disappeared from him, and the yearning for anything that had their scent.</p><p>It didn’t take that long for Shaun to realize that Neil felt lonely and guilty with the events.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No matter what happens, I know that both of us will find our ways back.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shaun almost forgot the promise they made for their one year. He walked towards the alpha and knelt beside him. Yet what could he do? Shaun could only witness and never reciprocate any form of affection to comfort Neil. Because the alpha doesn’t want to spend the nights alone on their bed, when Shaun isn’t with him.</p><p>“Neil... I’m here...” Shaun brokenly whispers as he held back the tears, “I’m sorry for leaving you alone...”</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this how it felt when you died, Steve?’</em>
</p><p>Shaun didn’t know what to do an none of it made any sense to him. Even if it seemed to be a short visit, he thought of a way to comfort the alpha until he fell asleep. So he scoots over and lies beside him, looking at Neil who suddenly softens at the sudden sensation.</p><p>“I’m here...” Shaun whispers even if he doesn’t hear him, “I’m sorry...”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was the one in charge of checking Shaun in the ICU and it was the second day of the young resident’s stay. Like the nurses, he also checked and ensure that his vitals are okay, and there are no signs that the infection greatly affected throughout his body.</p><p>Luckily, Shaun showed neither signs of getting worse and waking up. The blue-eyed omega on his bed with bandages on some parts of his body, mostly his head and shoulder. Others wounds were just minor cuts and bruises since the bus had broken shards of glass and debris. What made him worry was that even when they move Shaun to another room, machines hooked onto the young resident will still be there. It will only come off if Shaun showed signs of consciousness.</p><p>Marcus could only imagine Aaron and Neil seeing Shaun filled with wires and machines just to ensure that he’s alive.</p><p>“At least you’re looking quite okay, Shaun...” Marcus lightly chuckles even if he knew that his statement won’t have any reply, “You made quite a stir and everyone is impressed...”</p><p>He remembers that it was the morning after Shaun’s surgery when Allegra and Jessica called him rather than Aaron, since they knew of the older man’s connection to Shaun. The three of them went to Allegra’s office for privacy and she showed a news headline on television. Marcus wasn’t able to check the news that night since he too didn’t feel that well when he got home.</p><p>His eyes widen when he saw the site of the accident, where Shaun and the other victims were rescued and the critically injured patients all went to St. Bonaventure. According to reports, the driver wasn’t yet caught and reported that the guilty one’s bus had some malfunctions with the breaks and it led to colliding with the one Shaun was riding.</p><p>What surprised him is that it went to an interview with presumed to be the driver to the other bus, the one Shaun was with when the accident occurred. They also interviewed the passengers that were mildly injured and told what happened during that time. Their story, however, mainly focused on Shaun’s acts to save the two other critically injured patients. It then showed again the video in the airport where Shaun saved a boy’s life back then.</p><p>Shaun made the headlines and his picture, taken from the video, plastered through news headlines and social media. Jessica then told Marcus that this would likely bring good news to the hospital due to the young resident’s acts. But she didn’t push it through since the two women knew that Marcus also found the topic a bit sensitive, since he’s the surgeon that revived him from that flat line.</p><p>Now, looking at Shaun, who lies on the bed motionlessly, he felt so impressed with the determination and strength this young man has. At the same time, he just wants to scold him for making everyone worry. Marcus shakes his head and lets it be, and lets the thought that this was Shaun’s proudest moment as a soon to be surgeon. Even if the cost has high stakes.</p><p>“I shared the headline with Neil and Aaron.” Marcus spoke once more after being deep in his thoughts, “I can say that they’re proud, but they couldn’t feel that right now.”</p><p>“If you’re also wondering, Dr. Park came running the next day. He saw the headline and was frantic as well.  He told us that he felt a bit guilty for not being there. But I said that it’s not his nor anyone’s fault for this circumstance.”</p><p>He smiles at the thought of them celebrating when things calm down, and when Shaun is now present to see what he has done, “They can’t wait to celebrate when you wake up. I know you need time but please don’t take too long.”</p><p>A soft chuckle escaped from his thoughts when he imagined something in his head, “I can already imagine Neil stepping up his game just because his boyfriend suddenly got famous again. Aaron would even have my head if I let some other hospitals take you from here after your residency.”</p><p>Marcus then looked at his watch, saw that he had taken too much time to check his vitals, and gave a simple chat. Before he left he said to Shaun, “Get well soon, Shaun.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Daddy! Please let me in!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron looked at the glass of the sliding door and saw how his daughter continued to bang onto it. Maddie’s eyes were directly towards his as she continues to knock violently and begs her father to let her in the house.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The older man took this action as a way of discipline. He found Maddie’s hidden stash of drugs and she was high when he came home. All he felt was disappointment when she did such acts. However, he didn’t once listen when she tried to tell her side of the story.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rather, he dragged her out, locking any doors. Aaron told her that this is her way to reflect on what she’s done. Knowing that he told Maddie of the dangers of using such substance. Yet when her tears finally fell from her eyes, and she started to beg Aaron to let her in, it was too unbearable for the older alpha to see. So he turned his head and tried to ignore her pleas.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>However, Aaron’s mind changed and he couldn’t bear it anymore, he slowly turned his head, it changed, and it was not Maddie outside anymore. The surroundings changed and he was back in the hospital, which he recognized was in Wyoming. The doors was the entrance of the hospital, which was locked shut.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From the glass, he saw Shaun knocking on the doors, begging the older man to let him inside, which he tried to reach out. Again, the scenery changed and he was outside, and it was raining hard on such a harsh night sky.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>His eyes dart on the road and he could only scream from the sight.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maddie was lying on the pavement, her eyes hollow and lifeless. Her head in an odd position, which he could see that there was a critical head injury.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun was lying in the middle of the road, blue eyes that bore the same features as Maddie. Yet his shoulder stabbed and his body covered in cuts. Blood all poured out from his wounds.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The common thing was that both their eyes were looking directly at him. Lifeless and hollow from the mistakes that he did when they gave out their calls and pleas.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron screamed and cried.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>It made him flinch violently and it awoke him from the nightmare that he just witnessed. His panic made the older man turn and observe his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Shaun lying down and not yet awake. Aaron sighs as he realizes that he’s in the hospital, specifically in Shaun’s room.</p><p>Three days had passed when the young omega has clearance, showing no signs that the infection would give another critical attack to his system. So they had him transferred to a normal room, and immediately, Neil and Aaron both stayed in Shaun’s room after their shifts.</p><p>For now, it was the third day of Shaun’s stay after his ICU observation. Yet there was still no signs of him waking up. Making it almost a week since the accident. The machines were an indication that Shaun is still with them, just not conscious or awake from his slumber.</p><p>Aaron smiles in relief and comfort when he has to hold Shaun’s hand, being careful as well as never to alert the young omega if he suddenly wakes up. It hurts that his eyes were still closed, but it’s still a blessing to the older man that Shaun lived, regardless of the flat line.</p><p>“I heard about what happened in the accident, Shaun...” Aaron starts as he caresses the hand, the warmth emitting from it just made him hopeful for the signs of life, “I am so proud at what you’ve done. I know you felt scared, but you were brave back there...”</p><p>Both his hand now held onto Shaun’s as he clasps into it like a prayer, “At the same time, seeing you in that state scared me, Shaun. But it was only me... there was Neil, your friends, and even Marcus who felt worried...”</p><p>He wonders what Shaun would have said after this, scolding the man for sleeping in an uncomfortable position, a chair beside the bed. Then the young man would just point out his age and that it’s not good for Aaron to sleep in such manner. A soft chuckle escapes from his lips just the thought of it made him smile.</p><p>“I have something to tell you, Shaun... It is something that I have thought of and it is purely my decision. I could tell you, but it’s unfair since you’re not awake to listen.”</p><p>Aaron extends his hand towards Shaun’s face, gently fixing his hair to his usual style. He remembers how he would fuss when Aaron once messed it all of a sudden. Shaun didn’t react violently to it, rather the older man found that he enjoyed the affection, but was annoyed when his hair was frazzled.</p><p>It was then that Aaron heard a soft knock; he turned to see Neil returning with some dinner for the two of them.</p><p>“Back so soon, huh?” Aaron showed a welcoming smile towards the other alpha.</p><p>“Figures that you might want something to eat.” Neil replies as he went inside the room.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you even go home after your shift? Shaun would be worried for you.”</p><p>“I should say the same to you, Dr. Glassman.”</p><p>The older man shakes his head and chuckled, “I told you that Aaron is fine if it’s not hospital business. Besides, we know why both of us are here.”</p><p>“We both have our clothes packed and brought here.” Neil smiles as he looks at the bags from the edge of the room, “Neither of us wanted to leave when Shaun was transported here.”</p><p>“I wonder how Shaun would react, finding out that we slept in such an uncomfortable position.” The older man smiles at the thought.</p><p>“Shaun is stubborn, but I have a faint idea where he now got that from.” Neil chuckles as well.</p><p>The older man snorts and retorts, “From what I’ve heard in your fiascos, you’re stubborn from what I heard from Marcus and the residents.”</p><p>“I highly resent that.” Neil lets out a soft laugh as he gave the packed food for Aaron, “You need to eat, wouldn’t want you to miss Shaun waking up.”</p><p>“Thank you, Neil.” Aaron nods as he accepts the food.</p><p>The two ate in peace the tension was not the same from the night after Shaun’s surgery. It was a comfortable silence, since they felt a bit calm now. Seeing that Shaun is with them, even if the young omega isn’t yet awake.</p><p>“I heard you two had a fight before...”</p><p>“Yeah... it was a misunderstanding...” Neil chuckles when he remembers that fight, “Both of us thought that the other didn’t want children. Thinking about it right now, it’s kind of funny and embarrassing.”</p><p>Aaron smiles at that, especially when he recalled Shaun telling him about that a few days after that scenario, “I could see that. Shaun told me about it, and when I point it out, I think he was embarrassed. He didn’t know the feeling, but I straight out told him about it.”</p><p>“Shaun and I talked about it more when we got home. It clarified a lot of things... and it’s really heartwarming at the thought that both of us shares the same sentiments.”</p><p>Aaron warms up at the thought of it. Even if it seemed like a small fight, it still made him worry for both of them. He’s glad that they found ways to talk it out and they finally settled their issues. Having children is really such a blessing, which he took for granted the moment he went to his career first.</p><p>Neil then noticed that the older man stopped eating and setting his food down onto his lap. It made him a bit worried when he saw the something conflicting inside of Aaron.</p><p>“You okay there, Aaron?”</p><p>Aaron quickly snaps from his thoughts and looked at the other alpha, “Ah yes, I’m fine. I guess the topic about children right now just made me think...”</p><p>Neil waited for the older alpha to reply, but he didn’t receive any. His brown eyes then dart at Shaun, who was still asleep. He remembers what the young omega told them back at then, and the young alpha couldn’t thank the man enough for bringing such an impact for Shaun to try and fight back for a well-deserved life.</p><p>“I remember Shaun telling me this...” Neil spoke, as his eyes remained fixated towards Shaun, “You were... there the moment he’s at his lowest. The guilt and pain that slowly seeped right through him almost made him do something regrettable.”</p><p>He remembers how Shaun felt guilty when he admitted it. He kept on apologizing, and he did it after their fight. The young omega still had doubts within himself, but Neil would always remind him of Shaun’s strengths. One proof of it was Aaron, who took the blue-eyed omega under his wing, and raised him to become who he is right now.</p><p>“You saved him, Aaron. When he thought that there was no one capable of accepting him, turns out, someone did and they made an effort.”</p><p>Neil wasn’t yet finished and saw that Aaron showed no signs of disrupting what he is about to say, “If you didn’t save him that day, he wouldn’t even be here. Shaun wouldn’t even be a surgical resident, nor would he achieved such a life well-deserved for him. As someone who loves him dearly, maybe not the same nor high as how you cherish him, I owe you a lot and I am grateful for your efforts.”</p><p>His eyes then darts at the other alpha, who looks at Neil softly, “I know bits of what happened through your life because of Jessica. Shaun then told us his experiences.  You became the father he never had... and you have a son as your second chance. An experience to have a family once more. I’m thankful that you’re a part of him, and that such a meeting changed his life.”</p><p>Aaron looks at him and replies, “I should be thankful to you and the others. But it’s especially for you. I remember when he told me that he never had the chance to say goodbye, and that you might have forgotten about him. Then, when you asked to court him, and with Jessica’s approval as well, I gave you a chance.”</p><p>“I saw Shaun being happier than before.” His eyes dart at his son, remembering when he would tell the older man stories about his time with Neil, “You showed him that he’s capable of being loved too. A boyfriend, friends, colleagues... something that Shaun once thought he won’t have.”</p><p>“At the interview, he said that he became a surgeon because of his brother, and because of you.” Aaron points at Neil, which the young alpha was surprised with the revelation, “Shaun hopes that whatever happened to his brother won’t happen again and that there would be a chance that he could meet you once more... and be your equal.”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “Shaun is not just my equal, he’s like my other half. I don’t even know how I survived without knowing where he went. Plus, he’s talented, cute, savage, sassy, kind... I couldn’t even find words to describe him.”</p><p>Aaron smiles at how the younger alpha compliments his son with such love and adoration. He saw those brown orbs and saw no malice in it. Every words and every inch of Neil’s being screamed the love he has for Shaun Murphy.</p><p>“You know, I planned on asking Shaun something.”</p><p>“What is it?” It intrigued Neil when the older man picked something from the table. It was a brown envelope.</p><p>He noticed that Aaron carried that when they first arrived here, and he kept it in the room even when he left. Neil respected the man’s privacy so he didn’t pry.</p><p>“I know you were curious with this.” Aaron remarked as he opens it, revealing papers. He then handed it to Neil to see the contents.</p><p>Brown eyes were wide when he saw Aaron’s name and signature, there was also Shaun’s name, and it only lacked the blue-eyed male’s signature.</p><p>“Adoption papers...” Neil softly gasps at the thought, “You mean...”</p><p>“I first took him in mainly as a guardian.” Aaron replies as he looks at the papers, “At first, I didn’t want to because I felt guilty about Maddie. I also thought that maybe Shaun also didn’t want it because he always thinks that it’s his fault back in his teens.”</p><p>“A legitimate son... not just your ward... but your actual son.” Neil smiles as he looks at Aaron in relief, “Shaun would want this, I’m sure of it. You have no idea how he looks up towards you. I’m also sure you remember the time he called you <strong>dad</strong> back then.”</p><p>“It was during his emotional moments...”</p><p>“Yet he recognizes you, Aaron.” Neil assures the older man, “His instincts and feeling screamed towards you as his parent, a father. Maybe the reason Shaun didn’t give any thought, or was wary, because he may think that it will offend you.”</p><p>He then gives the paper back and it made Aaron contemplate about it, “What do you think?”</p><p>“When he wakes up, give him some time to recuperate. Don’t take too long though. Then tell him. I’m confident that Shaun will be thrilled to have you seen as his father.”</p><p>Aaron smiles at the thought and puts the papers back on the envelope, “Maybe you’re right. Learning from what happened to both of you; I think hiding it isn’t a good idea.”</p><p>“Damn right it isn’t.” Neil laughs even if he suddenly felt embarrassed by it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hear that Shaun? Aaron plans to legitimately make you his son. So wake up already...’</em>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t know why he volunteered to the nurses and fellow residents to this task, which is to check on Shaun’s vitals especially since the latter isn’t conscious yet.</p><p>So here, he is right now, checking back on Shaun’s room. And the moment he silently enters the room, he wasn’t even surprised to see Neil and Aaron in the room. Yet, both of them were asleep, Neil was sleeping on the chair and his head lying down on the bed, beside Shaun’s hand. Then he turns to see Aaron sleeping on the only available couch. Marcus could conclude that the two debated where to sleep, and Neil must have won and volunteered to sleep in such an uncomfortable position.</p><p>Marcus carefully walked towards the patient, carefully not waking the two. He knew that they haven’t had any decent amount of sleep since the accident. Giving this moment to them is the only thing he could do so both Neil and Aaron could have some moment of peace. Even if they have to wake up and see Shaun unresponsive, with only the machines to indicate that the young omega is still alive.</p><p>He went on with his procedures, glancing at the other alphas as well to check if they’re awake.</p><p>“When will you wake up, Shaun?” Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Marcus grew worried about this.</p><p>It’s been a week now since the accident, and saw no signs of Shaun waking up from the ordeal. His mind wondered if they made a mistake, or if Marcus missed something.</p><p>“They’re waiting for you.” Marcus softly remarks as he watches two of the alphas staying near Shaun’s vicinity, “Even if there are also others waiting, these two are more eager to see you up and well.”</p><p>He has to admit that Neil and Aaron still did a good job doing their rounds during shifts. Even with this heavy thought, the two are still able to fulfill their duties in this hospital. But that’s because they have hope that Shaun would wake up. Even he has hopes as well. Marcus said it during his surgery, and he damn well keep his word. He won’t show that he’s faltering and losing the hope that he trusts to Shaun.</p><p>“When you wake up, I might even tempt on joining you with Dr. Kalu’s plan of drinking.” He chuckles to lighten the tension he’s feeling, “I know it takes a while to recover and we’ll wait... just don’t let them keep on waiting for so long.”</p><p>“M-Marcus?”</p><p>His eyes then turned to see Neil’s eyes open. It still showed a hint of drowsiness, but he could tell that Neil is on high alert right now. Marcus couldn’t even blame him, since alpha instincts are on high alert if their mates are vulnerable.</p><p>In Neil’s case, it is on high alert, but only those that the man doesn’t trust or even know. So Marcus just guessed that the other alpha must have sensed a presence but didn’t find it threatening.</p><p>“Just checking on Shaun.” Marcus assures him.</p><p>Neil softly snorts, as he didn’t raise his head from the bed, “I can do that job perfectly fine, Marcus.”</p><p>“And you also need rest.” Marcus retorts, “I appreciate that you still continue to work even with this situation.”</p><p>“Shaun won’t like it if I slack off...” Neil mumbles as his thumb caresses Shaun’s own hand, “Neither does Aaron. The reason he isn’t waking up right now is that I secretly dosed him with sleeping pills.”</p><p>“Why the hell would you even do that!?” Marcus softly exclaims, “Are you trying to hog him for yourself!?”</p><p>“What the fuck, no!” Neil retorts but his eyes softens when he looks back at Shaun, “He needs the energy Marcus... not just his job but also when he tells the news to Shaun.”</p><p>Neil chuckles when he saw the incredulous look Marcus is giving him right now.</p><p>“Well, both he and I don’t have enough sleep...” He raised his head as his eyes darts at Aaron’s sleeping form, “But, he’s been on high alert like me, and he’s the president of this hospital. If he were to announce that Aaron would legally make Shaun his son, then he must be in his best form.”</p><p>Marcus smiles at the news and looks at Aaron, “No wonder you drugged him...”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Though I expect that you’ll get the karma if he finds out.”</p><p>“<em>If </em>he finds out.” Neil smirks as he lies his head back beside Shaun’s.</p><p>“Then I’ll leave you to get comfortable.” Marcus smiles as he watches Neil closing his eyes.</p><p>Before he could leave, Neil suddenly spoke and it made him pause.</p><p>“I appreciate the effort you’re making, Marcus... thanks...”</p><p>Marcus didn’t look back, but his face held a soft smile from the compliment.</p><p>“Of course, you’re talking to the Chief of Surgery, my efforts aren’t half-assed.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” Neil chuckles as he then drifts back to his sleep.</p><p>While leaving, Marcus still held that hopeful but sad smile. Knowing how much these two are staying with Shaun just shows that the young resident has people who care for him. Plus, his residents would also take turns to watch over him. Neil didn’t just want to leave Shaun alone, even Aaron thinks of that as well.</p><p>
  <em>‘You are really lucky and blessed, Shaun Murphy.’</em>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Alex saw how exhausted Neil is right now. He saw that Aaron wasn’t with the man since the president has duties to fulfill, considering his role. Carefully, he walked to the door and gave it a soft knock, before entering.</p><p>“Hey...”</p><p>He saw how Neil was slightly tensed from the knock. But immediately calmed down when he saw Alex, “Hey, Alex.”</p><p>Alex smiles as he grabs a chair and gently pulls it near the bedside. He sits beside Neil as the two of them continue to stare at Shaun. The young omega still unawake and the only sounds they could hear were machines that indicate his vitals.</p><p>The older alpha could recall when all of this happened. He was just at home, emailing his wife and son, which he could guess that they ignored again, when he suddenly felt the urge to watch television. It was nighttime, and he was preparing some of his stuff for work. So he did follow his guts and opened the television.</p><p>His eyes widen and the shock made him drop the remote. The first thing he saw was a news headline and it plastered Shaun’s face from the video back in the airport. Everything from the news shown for discussion. From how the accident occurred, the injured persons, and how the people they interviewed claimed about Shaun’s actions.</p><p>It didn’t then take that long for him to text everyone, and he left Neil out since he knew that the other alpha won’t answer his texts.</p><p>Luckily, Claire called him and explained what happened. All he felt was worry and a bit of guilt for not being there, it adds up that Morgan might also felt a bit tense. Especially when he found out that Shaun’s heart stopped.</p><p>Alex took any chance and opportunities to visit Shaun, which most instances, Jared, Claire, and Morgan was with him. They either visit or maybe just watch Shaun while Aaron and Neil are not yet back. He understands the situation between the two alphas. He also acted like that during his ex-wife’s pregnancy.</p><p>His eyes then darts at Neil who seemed to be tired and haggard right now. He and Morgan assisted the other alpha in a surgery, and when it was done, Neil didn’t waste any time and returned. So, they did some scut works while there wasn’t any case assigned to Neil. But the older alpha felt a bit worried for him.</p><p>“Hey, Neil.” Alex called his attention, “Maybe you should get some coffee or eat. You don’t look well.”</p><p>“I’m okay...”</p><p>The man knows stubbornness and he sees that to Neil right now. Yet, Alex didn’t take the aggressive approach and just pats the other alpha’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know.” He assures Neil, and saw how he didn’t glare at Alex, “It’s just that you’re a bit low on energy right now. Shaun wouldn’t appreciate if you act like that.”</p><p>Alex saw how the brown-eyed surgeon suddenly clenched his fist from it. But felt relieved when Neil saw no aggression nor ill-will with what he just said.</p><p>“Just take a few minutes break. Grab a coffee or eat some snacks... maybe do both.” Alex said as he looks at Shaun, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep watch. Claire is with Jared and Morgan right now, they’re assisting the ER for scut work.”</p><p>Neil chuckles as he looks at Alex, “Are you trying to run from scut works, Alex?”</p><p>“Maybe...” Alex smirks but it quickly turns into a solemn look, “But I also want some alone time with Shaun too.”</p><p>Neil’s facade softens because he knew that Alex must have also felt guilty. It was also his off day when that happened, and when he came, the first thing he did was visit Shaun. Luckily, the older alpha didn’t cry nor trembled. It’s like a casual chat with a friend, but when he got out and Alex followed him for their assignment, he saw how he trembled and clenched his fist.</p><p>That was a sign that he didn’t want Shaun to see that he’s crying or maybe afraid. But Neil could see the guilt laced onto Alex’s eyes.</p><p>“I guess you could...” Neil softly replies, “You residents want to have a chance to always be alone with Shaun.”</p><p>“Well, we’re his friends, and a fellow drinking buddy.” Alex chuckles, “Like it or not, I’m inviting Shaun for a drink when he gets better.”</p><p>“Not sure about that, he said that he hates the feeling of hangover.”</p><p>The two of them laughed at that. Neil then stands up and stretches some of his limbs, since he’s been sitting there for a few hours now.</p><p>“I guess I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p><p>Alex nods and smiles, “Take your time. I’ll make sure Shaun’s okay, and I’ll call if there’s news.”</p><p>“Thanks...”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>Alex watched as Neil reluctantly left the room, though the young alpha kept on looking back until he went to a corner. Alex understood how he and Aaron didn’t have any ounce of sleep during these times. So it’s nice for the two of them to get a break, and some alone time with Shaun as well.</p><p>“Hey Shaun...” His eyes darts back towards the young omega, also trying to ignore the machineries surrounding him, “It’s been awhile... but doesn’t mean that you’re gone.”</p><p>“We’re all okay... though Neil and Dr. Glassman would always stay by your side when their shifts are done. Heck, we all guessed that they don’t sleep that much.” He chuckles at the thought, especially when they knew that of the two alpha hesitated to even close their eyes or leave for their shifts.</p><p>“It’s just that we miss you and all. Everyone’s looking forward to hear you again.” Alex smiles as he tries not sounding so sad or even show it within his facade.</p><p>“Also, I’m sorry that I wasn’t with you during that time.” His lips thinned as he recalls watching the headlines, and hearing what happened from his friends. Because he knew, Neil didn’t have the energy to tell anything.</p><p>“It’s scary when you did those things alone. I even don’t know what you must have felt. That’s why, when you wake up, all of us will talk about it.” Because Alex knew that holding it back would just hurt them even more, “Whatever happened, we’re both worried and proud, Shaun... We’re still waiting for you to wake up.”</p><p>He gently pats Shaun’s head and the sight of Kellan suddenly flashed onto his eyes. It was brief but he got the picture. His friends are his family, and Shaun is their little brother, or maybe like a son in his case.</p><p>Alex is one of those people that knew and cherish Shaun, and he’s also keeping his hopes and beliefs for the young resident to soon wake up.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So yeah... it’s pretty boring when during scut works without you...” Claire smiles as she continues, “Morgan is becoming broody rather than her usual self. Alex is doing great but we could see that he’s also stressed from what happened.</p><p>“Dr. Glassman and Neil mostly kept you company. We would always tell them to try and get some sleep but they just won’t quit.” Jared chuckles as he remembers when he and the others went to visit Shaun before they went home. Only to see how sleep deprived the two alphas are.</p><p>The two of them decided to visit Shaun together. It’s been like this since the gunshot incident since neither could handle the prospect of seeing their young friend alone. The two of them together with their unconscious friend just provides them comfort. Especially when both don’t even want to think that it’s been more than a week and it’s making all of them worry.</p><p>Jared and Claire remembered when the two of them were with Shaun when that happened. They couldn’t even forget the look Shaun gave to them, and how they felt blood, which they desperately try to avoid more of its loss. It was really traumatizing, but they knew that Shaun would be okay. However, their thoughts then turned to Morgan, the one who now experienced first-hand what happened during that surgery. The blonde did had a meltdown at the locker room, but after that, nothing more. However, the three residents knew that she’s just hiding it.</p><p>“You’re so strong, Shaun...” Claire remarks as she gave her softest smile to the young omega, “You lived through your ordeals, and we’re sure you could do this as well.”</p><p>“Yeah, mate.” Jared nods as his mind flashes those moments, “There are things that you have to do, Shaun. It’s not yet over for you... so wake up and get back to us...”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>It was Morgan’s break that time, but she didn’t even had the mood to eat or just relax. Not when it’s been a week and she hasn’t heard of Shaun waking up. Throughout the week, all she could think of was the sound of the flat line and it still made her flinch. She separated from Jared, Alex, and Claire, as she just wants some alone time.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, she stopped, and noticed that she was in front of Shaun’s hospital room. Her eyes widen from the sheer stupidity and realization from dozing off in her thoughts. Morgan sighs as she rubs her temples, and began to walk carefully away from the room.</p><p>“Dr. Reznick?”</p><p><em>‘Ah crap.’ </em>Morgan recognized that voice, and when she turned, she was already in front of none other than Dr. Aaron Glassman.</p><p>“Hello, Dr. Glassman.” She waves her hand, trying to act casual and desperately leave the area.</p><p>“Hello too, Dr. Reznick.” Aaron nods with a smile, acknowledging her greeting, “Here to see Shaun?”</p><p>She paused for a few seconds and tries to think of a valid answer, “I... just passed by. I’m just about to leave –“</p><p>“I don’t want to sound blunt, but I saw you staring at the door, Dr. Reznick.” Aaron point is out which cause the blonde to feel flustered, “I’m may feel on high alert right now, but I’m not like Neil. I don’t just glare at people all of a sudden.”</p><p>Morgan chuckles at that, “Yeah... Dr. Melendez is pretty protective.”</p><p>“Don’t we all. Now, how about you come and enter the room. I’m sure Shaun would like some company other than his old man.”</p><p>Morgan could only sympathize with the man. She knew of his connections to Shaun and couldn’t even imagine how Aaron and Neil are feeling right now. It’s almost two and the young resident hasn’t shown any signs of waking up just yet. The thought of it made her doze off once more, and her eyes regained focus when Aaron called her, nudging her to come it.</p><p>Throughout the usual visits, she always had the others with her. Now, Morgan couldn’t even thought that she’ll be alone with Shaun, along with the somewhat father figure of the brunette.</p><p>“I could give you some privacy if you want.”</p><p>Morgan blinked and looked at Aaron, “I’m sorry what?”</p><p>“I can tell that you would want to speak with Shaun alone. You were oddly quiet every time you visit, along with the others.” The older alpha remarked, pointing out what he saw about her mannerisms.</p><p>Her green eyes strayed away from his gaze, “I have a lot in my mind...”</p><p>“I can tell, because you were there when that surgery happened.” <em>And when his heart stopped</em>... Aaron didn’t mention the last part, knowing that it’s a subject that Morgan isn’t yet comfortable to share with.</p><p>Morgan sighs as she rubs the bridge of her nose to lessen the tension she has within her. It’s not nice in her system if she feels stressed, especially if it’s in front of Shaun.</p><p>“I can take your word for it, then.” She smiles, “Thanks, maybe I did need some time alone with Shaun.”</p><p>Aaron nods, “I’ll just be outside, maybe I could use some coffee as well. I don’t want to leave Shaun alone, but you’re here so it’s fine.”</p><p>“Thank you for the trust.”</p><p>She watched as Aaron gave her an acknowledgement and left her alone in the room. Her head turns and saw Shaun, the same thing she has been for the near two weeks. Her whole body flinched from the sound of beeps from the machines Morgan calms herself and grabs a chair nearby, putting it near Shaun’s bed.</p><p>
  <em>‘It won’t flat... it won’t flat...’</em>
</p><p>Sitting down, her eyes remained fixated towards Shaun, “Still sleeping huh, Shaun?”</p><p>She expected that there would be no reaction nor a response. But deep inside, there’s something inside her that hoped for Shaun to say something back. From his usual facts, some random unconscious comebacks, anything.</p><p>Throughout her studies, she knew how resilient a human body could be, even if it reached to its dangerous points. Hearing everything that Shaun did just made her witness such occurrence. However, Morgan couldn’t even remove the fact that maybe the brunette had such will to continue his duties even with such extent.</p><p>She thinks about the rod that impaled him, if it lacked the rust, he would have arrived in the hospital awake. Judging from the amount of blood from that spot, the blonde omega guessed that he must have moved a lot, both his body and some debris.</p><p>Being a part of the surgery may have made an impact on her. The sound of that flat line made her freeze in disbelief and even watched hopelessly when Marcus did his very best to revive Shaun via CPR. At that time, her thoughts reflected on the first time everyone were together, drunk from the beers they drank. What just strengthen their moments was when they suddenly spoke their pasts, their drives, and their burdens.</p><p>“I won’t lie to you; I got scared when you suddenly died in front of us.” Morgan paused, “It’s just unbelievable to me because I know you’re strong for going through everything in your life. Then in a snap, you just suddenly left the world... and I was jerk to you.”</p><p>Morgan felt guilty for pushing Shaun on the edge, and even when she too was drunk, it wasn’t an excuse. Knowing such tragic life they faced, it made her respect towards the others rose. Especially to Shaun, because he had all the variables that could easily make him a target of ridicule.</p><p>Before, she couldn’t even care to have friends just because of her drive to berate her family. There were only selected people that she showed such compassion. One was someone from her past that’s gone in her life. Now, her fellow colleagues that she considers friends. To Shaun, most of her past reflects to him.</p><p>A family that couldn’t even understand their difference, one that lost someone they cared about, and this drive to prove that they could be great, regardless of other’s opinion of their liabilities.</p><p>“Remember when I said that you have to be assertive...” Morgan gave a sad smiles towards him, “Never thought you might apply it there. You never minded your injuries and kept on going.”</p><p>The blonde wonders how much resiliency does Shaun have that allows him to move forward, ignoring what other people had done to him. When in Morgan’s case, she carries a grudge, and it’s mainly to her family.</p><p>“It’s either you’re that tough or people just don’t give credit that you could also be a good liar.”</p><p>Maybe that’s it. Shaun’s just hiding what he feels and the pain that he experienced. He only flinched when that past came, but even with that, the blue-eyed omega still showed strength to try to move forward.</p><p>“I’m waiting for you to wake up, Shaun. We still haven’t had our omega-bonding or whatever people call it...” She chuckles, trying to think of a normal conversation, “Maybe you could also tell me how I could try to let go... or just plainly ignoring whatever grudge I have with my parents.”</p><p>She’ll wait for that moment when it’s back to what it was. The two of them having a small disagreement when it’s time for their work. But when on breaks or after work, they’ll have this mundane but fun conversation regarding numerous topics.</p><p>“You still owe me for that milkshake I bought you...” She gave a soft laugh, trying to hide the tears in her eyes and the thought of remembering that surgery, “I really need it... but you have to wake up first. Everyone is waiting and...”</p><p>
  <em>I’m also waiting too.</em>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>The next day was Neil’s day off and he knew how to spend this time of his. With Aaron being called on for a Board meeting, the young alpha didn’t hesitate to stay beside Shaun throughout the day. Both these alphas didn’t even bother going home, and prefer to stay. They ate at the cafeteria or one of them would buy food for each other. When it comes to showering, there is always the shower rooms used for the employees here in St. Bonaventure.</p><p>Neil ate breakfast with Aaron before he heads out to the meeting. The rest of the hours were moments staring at Shaun, occasionally staring at the windows or taking a nap. Yet his hands remained intertwined against the young omega. Feeling that warmth returning and most of Shaun’s minor wounds were okay now. The bandages on his shoulder wasn’t that visible, only if he looked deep within his hospital gown.</p><p>Yet the sight of Shaun connected to machines is something that Neil couldn’t stomach that easily. It just indicates them that Shaun isn’t off the hook just yet. It’s been more than a week yet the blue-eyed omega isn’t showing signs of consciousness.</p><p>Neil could already imagine this like how their morning routine would occur if both of them were in their off days. Most of the time, he was the first one to wake up, admiring each of Shaun’s features. The brown-eyed man reached out his other hand to move some of those stray brown bangs, fixing it the way the brunette usually does. Neil internally laughs as he remembers those moments that Shaun keeps on scolding the man for ruining his hair.</p><p>He knew that no matter the situation, Shaun would always like to keep his hair fixed. Neil just find it cute to tease him a bit, but he promised that after caressing and ruffling those soft brown locks, the alpha would fix it. Later, Shaun would just hum in satisfaction when Neil did get either a comb or a brush. The bonus part of it was that he sometimes get to hear the young omega purr from being brushed.</p><p>“You just keep on either surprising me or giving me a heart attack...” Neil chuckles as he continues, “When I heard what you did back there, a part of me wanted to scold you for being self-sacrificial...”</p><p>He was being sarcastic, but he couldn’t lie that he felt so worried and scared from the events. However, he couldn’t also help but feel so proud for Shaun. To retain that strength and determination just to save people who also suffered the same extent of injures as his. It really made Neil feel proud and scared for Shaun to do it. Yet the moment they first told him that the young resident did those acts, he didn’t doubt every single word of it.</p><p>“But most of myself wanted to say that I’m damn proud of you. You were so strong back there, and I couldn’t even imagine myself that coherent even with that injury.”</p><p>At this point, he didn’t want to cry while Shaun isn’t awake. He wants the young omega to know that he and his love ones are waiting for him. Knowing that Shaun lived may not be enough, but it’s still a miracle for the alpha to hold onto his dearest one, feeling the warmth onto the other’s hand.</p><p>“There are a lot of things waiting for you when you wake up...” Neil mentions as he remembers how word of Shaun’s actions spread through the hospital.</p><p>Headlines and social media showed enough of the young resident’s actions, and Neil knew that it he and those who knew Shaun weren’t the only ones feeling impressed or proud.</p><p>“Damn, I think I have another competition coming, and I’m already dating you...” He laughs at the joke that he just made for himself, “I even read the headlines, and some of them are really exaggerated.”</p><p>Neil then remembers something that he had kept from his pocket, which he never even kept out of his grasp. His hand reached for and knew that it was something that Shaun cherished.</p><p>“I called the responders from the accident and asked something...”</p><p>He unravels the cloth that he cleaned a few days ago and it showed the toy scalpel.</p><p>“They brought us the remains of your bag, and the first thing that I looked was this.” Neil then took the scalpel and gently puts it onto Shaun’s hand, also intertwining his own.</p><p>“I know how much this means to you, much like how the pen you gave me.” His eyes dart at the pen that is still on his other pocket, “You never left it, so I knew that within that moment, that scalpel was with you all along. I looked for it during my shifts.”</p><p>He remembers the scalpel, one that Steve, gave the young omega back in their teens. That first sign was Shaun’s wake up call, and he felt a bit flattered that Neil was also one of those that inspired Shaun to be a surgeon. It’s just sad that another reason for it was sad and heartbreaking.</p><p>“Hearing that your heartbeat stopped and seeing you right now...” Neil paused as he tries to regain composure, he wouldn’t want Shaun first see him crying, “I remembered you admitting what you’ve done back there. I was scared that this is the third time I almost lost you... we almost lost you...”</p><p>Neil recalled those moments of an empty library chair, as he waited for Shaun to come but no avail. Then he recalled when the young omega was shot and he was there seeing him covered in blood. Now, his mind recalled when paramedics entered with Shaun unconscious, covered with cuts and bruises. The rod on his shoulder just made things worse for Neil to even keep his calm back there.</p><p>“When will you wake up, Shaun?” Neil whispers as he bit his lip, “There is something that Aaron will give you... then there’s the residents who miss you, heck, Jared and Alex are planning on inviting you for another drink... and there’s me waiting for you. The usual days that we do...”</p><p>He closes his eyes and imagines those scenarios that Neil would always have with Shaun. Everything that seemed mundane or even high adrenaline experience, the alpha cherished it. He brought Shaun’s hand near his lips, kissing it for comfort and assurance both within himself and for Shaun.</p><p>“I believe that if you did see Steve there, he won’t agree with the arrangement of you leaving early in this world.” Neil said the moment he thought of the brother that he had briefly met before.</p><p>Neil imagines a life if Steve was alive and with them. He’s sure that he’ll give Neil a hard time but it would also mean for Shaun to also recover a part of him that he lost in his childhood. Just because they misunderstood his condition, and took advantage of his gender.</p><p>“I’m even begging right now if he’s here...” Neil doesn’t believe that much in the supernatural, but he knew that there were times that the deceased tend to roam as a spirit.</p><p>So it’s not a surprise to him of he finds out that Steve might already be in the room, just standing beside Shaun.</p><p>“If he’s here, please...” He couldn’t even release the words <em>don’t take him away</em>... Neil didn’t want to say something selfish to someone that Shaun loves, much less the family that he cherished. But he wanted to ask and even pray that maybe Steve wouldn’t even consider letting his brother cross the line.</p><p>“I love Shaun... and he’s loved by people here. It might not be many, but we value him... so there would be others feeling heartbroken if he left...”</p><p>His hand clutched onto Shaun’s more firmly at the thought that he wished he would forget. But no matter how in denial he is right now, Neil knew that as a doctor, whatever it explains is a fact and it’s dangerous.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neil was on his way towards Shaun’s room for his lunch break. He already has food for both him and Aaron’s. When all of a sudden, he saw Audrey and Marcus approaching him. His brown eyes gaze at their solemn and worried faces and it just made Neil nervous to whatever he is about to know right now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Neil...” Audrey starts as she breathes and said, “May we talk to you in private?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He nods as the two then gently urged him to follow them, which they just head to a corner where the three of them could have some privacy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What’s going on?” Neil was the first one to ask and saw how the two surgeons looked at each other, and it just made the brown-eyed alpha gaze at them firmly, “You’re slightly making me nervous right now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Audrey turned her eyes away from Neil, since the man knew her well. They were residents together and friends as well. So she avoided those critical eyes because Audrey knew that Neil would immediately read her expression right now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sensing the tension, Marcus cleared his throat and the attention shifted towards him. His lips thinned as he tries to find the proper words. His eyes then gaze straight towards Neil’s and then started to speak.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Neil... I didn’t want to bring this up to Aaron first...” Marcus paused, “I want to see your reaction first before we break the news towards him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What do you mean?” Neil’s voice slightly raised from the tension “Is this about Shaun –“</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes.” Audrey flinched when the other alpha looked at him with wide eyes, “Neil... what we’re trying to say is that Shaun isn’t yet responsive for a week now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“And considering that the surgery is a success, too.” Marcus interjects, “Yet it is alarming since Shaun was at that state...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Throughout the conversation, they explained to him how frightening this is right now. Neil would also check on Shaun’s vitals, but the thought that this coma might take long... is something that Neil fears.</p><p>“Neil.”</p><p>He turns to see Aaron entering the room and the young alpha gave the older man a small smile, “Hello, Aaron. Done with your work?”</p><p>“I’ve been given an early finish for my work. Everyone understood since...”</p><p>Neil nods, remembering that Aaron has the rights to be here since he is Shaun’s legal guardian.</p><p>“Anyways, you should take a break, Neil. Eat, get some coffee, or maybe sleep.”</p><p>“I had enough sleep...” Neil replies, even if what he looks right now screams otherwise, “I’m more worried for you. Your shift just finished.”</p><p>“I’m an old man, Neil, and I’m fine.” Aaron smiles as he urges for the young alpha, “I’ll stay with him, some alone time.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>The young alpha reluctantly stands up from his seat, leaving Shaun’s scalpel on his hand. Neil knows that Aaron will keep it safe for Shaun, so it’s okay for him to leave the item.</p><p>Slowly, he walked out and heads straight to the cafeteria to eat. He sighs as another day of Shaun not waking up. His hands then put inside his pants pocket, and he felt the pen inside. Neil took it out and placed it onto his palms. Brown eyes adorned the cursive font of his name, the color, and the engraved mark of the deer.</p><p>Shaun gave this to him as a gift, a materialistic yet sentimental gift for the young alpha. Neil remembered that night and missed how Shaun looked so happy when he appreciates this. His hand held the pen for dear life as he decided to went somewhere.</p><p>After all, Shaun’s hospital room is a bit dull, he’ll add some colors.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>When Shaun could only watch as Neil left their home, he couldn’t even fathom following the alpha. Not when he saw Steve slowly leaving him. In one quick movement, he ran towards his brother and touched his arm. Yet the moment he blinked, he was suddenly on a highway that seemed familiar to him. There were no cars but there was no doubt that he knew this road.</p><p>His blue eyes widens when he recognizes this place with the feelings of nostalgia and sadness all mixed within himself. Shaun then looked farther to see Steve on the other side of the road.</p><p>“I know you remember this, Shaun.” Steve uttered as he gave his brother a sad look.</p><p>“This was where... Aaron found me...” He whispered, not wanting to say what he was about to do that time.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The feeling of just walking forward, hoping that it will all end.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I know, and it includes those moments.” Steve replied as his eyes darts towards his brother.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar, Shaun.” Steve gave a sad chuckle, “But you’re good in hiding your pain.”</p><p>“I just want to join you, Steve.” Shaun replied, his tone slowly rising, “You were my only family and –“</p><p> “I didn’t die just to see you die too, Shaun.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He saw Steve at the other side of the road...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You’re dead!” Shaun suddenly shouts, “You’re gone because of me!”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Shaun –“</p><p>“People kept on saying that! They weren’t there w-when you fell and I c-couldn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Shaun...” Steve was unaffected with his brother’s outburst, but he began to grow worried.</p><p>“You don’t get a say with my life, Steve. You’re dead...”</p><p>“It’s true that I don’t, but...”</p><p>There was a sudden image appearing in front of them, and Shaun saw his younger self that was about to run towards the speeding vehicle.</p><p>He flinched when it almost did, but stopped at that miraculous moment. When the door opened, blue eyes became wide and fixated at none other than Aaron. The older man rushed to the teenager that Shaun once was, and gave nothing but soothing comfort, and showed that he cares if something were to happen to him.</p><p>“When you were hugged by Aaron, I know that you saw me at the other side of the road.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aaron hugged him, saying those nice words that he won’t ever leave Shaun alone again. His tearful eyes then caught a glimpse of a figure on the other side of the road.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was Steve, smiling at him, who also seemed to cry as well.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You just can’t imagine the relief that I felt when it was him, Shaun.” Steve softly replies, “I know it’s been hard for you... and I’m sorry that I left you alone so early.”</p><p>The site suddenly changed and he was in St. Bonaventure Hospital. His ears then heard someone crying and it led to a room. Reluctantly, he walked towards that location but stopped. His eyes then blinked for that brief moment and saw that he already went inside.</p><p>Shaun then caught a glimpse of blonde hair facing towards someone who was lying on the bed, the patient.</p><p>The patient known as Shaun Murphy himself.</p><p>There was a lump on his throat when he saw himself unresponsive but alive due to the machines hooked up on him. But his eyes were more focused on that person, Morgan. All he could do was listen as the blonde told her feelings. Shaun walked a bit and saw how she’s almost at the point of crying. Then he remembered why...</p><p>She was there when his heart stopped.</p><p>Shaun soon became aware with that occurrence. How Marcus kept on trying to revive him, even if it seemed pointless. However, he did because...</p><p>His thoughts snapped when she admitted the events and how it hurts her. Shaun felt light when Morgan voices out that she wants to hang out with him, noting that the blonde considers him as a friend and that she’s waiting.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes blinked and another person appeared within his sight. It was Alex this time and Shaun knew he hasn’t seen the slightly older alpha when the accident occurred.</p><p>What surprised him was that Alex felt guilty for not being there. Why would he when Alex wasn’t even the one responsible for the events? Shaun wondered about it, but it was because he was not there to help him. It saddens him to know that both Alex and Morgan felt such guilt when it wasn’t even their fault.</p><p> </p><p>Another change and this time, he saw Jared and Claire, together. Shaun smiles when the two gave some jokes that he understands some. Still he finds it difficult to digest some of it. Yet he could hear some of their thoughts and it focused on when that gunshot incident. Their guilt before reflected to it right now and how they felt sad with the news of his condition.</p><p>However, they were also worried for Morgan, considering that she was with the team, assisting to Shaun’s surgery. The young omega could only watch as they said that they’re waiting and hopeful that Shaun would wake up. Just like Morgan and Alex are also hoping for his well-being.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Shaun anticipated it and saw three persons beside him. Worry latched on his face when he saw how sleep deprived Neil and Aaron looked like, even if the two were asleep. He then focused on Marcus, who was checking on his vitals, but also felt the same worry that the others showed.</p><p>Suddenly his mind flashed onto another that reminded him of Marcus.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t die on me, Dr. Murphy!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marcus never gave up reviving him, now the alpha showed worry when Shaun hasn’t been responsive. Especially when the said person just heard that, it’s been almost a week yet no response.</p><p>His heart flutters when Neil was suddenly awake to notice the other alpha. It was soothing to hear his voice.</p><p>But before he could hear another word, it changed again, and this time...</p><p>Shaun saw Aaron alone in the room, asleep and holding his body’s hand.</p><p>“You know... you’re lucky, Shaun.”</p><p>He quickly turns back to see a teenage girl leaning on the wall. Shaun recognized that face since it’s been in Aaron’s photos back home. He recognizes her and didn’t said anything to voice out.</p><p>This was Aaron’s daughter, Maddison Glassman.</p><p>“You’re Maddie... Aaron’s daughter.”</p><p>“Yes, and it’s nice to see you again, Shaun.” She grins and walks towards his side.</p><p>Shaun was a bit confused from those words. But then, he remembered the crucial part when his heart stopped beating, and his eyes dart back at Maddie.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shaun didn’t know why he could hear such frantic and chaotic noises, even if his sight showed nothing but darkness. Yet when he could hear a sound that resonates for so long, something white suddenly came in front of his eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>However, before he could even try to come forward, two hands suddenly held onto him, stopping the young omega from going forward. Shaun was able to turn and saw two figures, but he was able to tell who they are.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You were there... back when –“</p><p>“When you almost died.” Maddie finished what Shaun was about to say, “We just made it in time before you did walk to the light.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t answer as his focus was back towards his father figure, when the older man suddenly flinched and bolted upward. The two flinched from the look of panic that Aaron gave. But Shaun looked at Maddie when he saw how her father was holding his own lifeless body.</p><p>“He’s worried.” Maddie whispers, “Daddy almost lost you again...”</p><p>“I’m sorry...” Shaun didn’t know what to reply, not when he’s there beside Aaron’s biological daughter, who died as a teenager.</p><p>“I don’t blame you.” Maddie replies as he looks at him, “That time I died, my whole life reflected on the fact that daddy and I did stupid things. It’s just sad that he has to suffer.”</p><p>“You were mad at him. He left you alone...” Shaun carefully said, remembering one time when Aaron admitted what he did towards her.</p><p>“Maybe he did, but even until death, there are things I regret, and I had to watch my daddy having nightmares. Screaming and crying... and it hurts me,” She sighs, trying to calm herself from hearing his thoughts, which echoed through her mind, “But then I remembered when he met you and your brother.”</p><p>“You saved him and gave his spark back.” Maddie replied, smiling at Shaun, “I didn’t get angry when you came in his life. I even remembered how he thought things would if he changed the past. Fixing our relationship and then saving you.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t know what to feel when she said those words. All his life, he felt that Shaun was betraying Maddie for being with Aaron, the man who helped him get back up, and became a somewhat father figure to the young omega. Yet here she is, looking at him with such grateful eyes.</p><p>“Why aren’t you angry with me?”</p><p>“You should be angry with me, Shaun. You’re a doctor and you know the stupid things I’ve done.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t nod even when he knew that fact. But there was something that prevented him from doing so. Because after hearing what Maddie and Aaron did for their relationship to become thin, it made the brunette feel as if both of them got hurt in the process.</p><p>“I wonder if I did another thing, and maybe found another way for daddy to look at me again. But it doesn’t matter because I have a favor to ask.”</p><p>Blue eyes saw how Maddie’s hand reached out and touched his own, but her eyes retained towards Shaun, a sad but resigned look reigning from her facade.</p><p>“Take care of him, baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaun didn’t had the chance to ask her what she meant when it changed once more. His blue eyes saw the same room and his body completely still. Yet there was someone with him that made his heart ache from seeing such sad eyes, filled of want and hope for Shaun to wake up.</p><p>“Neil...” Shaun let’s out a shaky sigh seeing the alpha sitting next to him, holding his hand along with the scalpel that Steve gave him.</p><p>He stood just beside Neil, wanting to touch him and hug the man, saying that he’s here but at the same time, Shaun doesn’t know how.</p><p>“He’s really sweet, isn’t he?”</p><p>Shaun raised his head to see Steve at the other side of the bed, “I remember him. He helped you back when you had your heat.”</p><p>The young omega didn’t reply as his focus was on Neil himself, holding Shaun’s hands and clasping towards his own. Like a prayer that he chants, hoping for it to come true. His blue eyes saw how Neil held back the tears, not wanting to see him sad. But Shaun could see how Neil is just as desperate as them for him to wake up.</p><p>“It’s not your time, Shaun.” Steve said as he looks at him, “I was always with you when you grew. Seeing you become the person you are right now made feel so proud. That’s why I don’t want you to waste it just because you wanted to see me.”</p><p>“When in fact, we already spent time again, even if it’s such an unfortunate circumstance.” Steve chuckles at the last part.</p><p>Shaun realized that it’s true. All his life, he wanted to one day reunite with his brother. Right now, seeing such an opportunity for it to happen... yet he didn’t want to take it. Seeing Steve in front of him made Shaun almost forget the people that he cherished. Everyone cried and begged for the young brunette to stay and don’t leave them. But he saw Aaron and Neil, his father and his lover, hoping and praying, even if it may take Shaun years to wake up.</p><p>“I... I want to go back.” Shaun muttered, feeling the hurt from almost leaving them, “But I don’t know how.”</p><p>“That’s up to you.” Steve smiles, “Just remember that you’re not there anymore. You have people who love you.”</p><p>His blue eyes dart back to his brother, “Will I see you again?”</p><p>“I’m always there.” He smiles, “And know that I’ll always believe in you.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>It was nighttime when Neil returned back to the hospital. Although he followed Aaron’s suggestion of taking some time for himself, he went somewhere that he knows may help Shaun. What’s holding between his fingers were asters, flowers that Shaun grew to like when he gave them in their anniversary. Along with some dinner for the two of them.</p><p>Neil smiles when he got the right flower during that time because Shaun didn’t like roses that much. Plus, he too just think that roses are overrated. Even with such a fond memory, he hopes that maybe the flowers could provide some sort of color in the room. Alternatively, it may also help in waking Shaun up.</p><p>The ride to the elevator was a quick and smooth trip and he arrived at the floor without any hindrances. Neil walks back to the room and enters to see Aaron asleep on a chair. He smiles at the sight of the older alpha sleeping on a chair placed beside Shaun’s bed. Carefully, he minded his footsteps  and walked at the other side of the bed, placing their dinner on a table nearby.</p><p>He didn’t want to sit anyways, so he pretends that it’s like in their balcony once more. Neil waiting at the edge for Shaun to arrive. Like right now, he is waiting for Shaun to come back.</p><p>“Hey, Shaun.” He smiles and adores the peaceful look Shaun has right now, “Still looking as beautiful as ever.”</p><p>And Neil imagines how Shaun would suddenly scold him for the comment, saying that he doesn’t look professional right now.</p><p>“I know I’m sappy... but I just miss you.” He replies as he stretches his hand forward, holding the flowers between his fingers, “But maybe this would cheer you up.”</p><p>Neil knelt down on his knee and holds onto Shaun’s hand, with the flowers kept in between their fingers. The alpha felt comfort and warmth, but it still wasn’t enough for him. However, he’ll be patient, and wait when Neil will be able to feel Shaun’s whole warmth once more.</p><p>“The things you do to make people see you... so they could acknowledge you.” Neil whispers as his eyes retained towards Shaun, “You did good, and even if others don’t see that... You have us to back you up.”</p><p>Throughout these days, he hoped for Shaun to open his eyes and show his blue orbs towards his own. Neil will then let the omega see each part of his relief and love that he’s here. But as a doctor, he knew that he is never a God to know when. Marcus and his team did their best and he is thankful. Yet if Shaun isn’t ready to wake up, maybe it’s because he’s trying to fix himself, or maybe resting. Knowing that whatever happened in his life just made the young omega miserable through the majority.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong, Shaun. But this doesn’t mean that I’m giving up to what we have right now.” Neil said as his fingers touch Shaun’s cheek, “I’ll continue to wait for you to open your eyes. Even if it takes another week, a month, or even years.”</p><p>Neil didn’t bother hiding his tears, but he kept his smile with the thoughts of only Shaun and their moments together. Regardless if it’s mundane or somewhat extraordinary for everyone to see.</p><p>“I love you, and I miss you so much. I can wait again just to see you once more. I know it won’t be long, regardless of the time that may pass. As long as you’re okay, happy, and alive, it’s worth it for me.”</p><p>“I love you now, and forevermore, Shaun Murphy.” Neil said with such conviction, even when his tears kept on falling, “These feelings of mine will never forget.”</p><p>Neil expected that there was no response, and that the sounds of the machines would only greet his words. The feelings that he had hidden suddenly overflowed and he just couldn’t hold it anymore. So he buried his face onto his arms and let out a shaky sob, trying to not make a sound, even if it all hurts.</p><p>His other hand retained onto Shaun’s own hands, clinging onto it as if his life depended on it. The only source of contact he could ever have right now.</p><p>Yet his brown eyes widen when he felt something. In one quick bolt, he raised his head and saw the hand holding his and the flowers. They were twitching, and Shaun’s fingers were trying to intertwine with his.</p><p>“Shaun...?”</p><p>He then looked at Shaun’s face and saw how his eyelids twitched. Neil gasps at the action and looks at Aaron, “Aaron, Aaron, wake up!”</p><p>The older man’s eyes opened immediately and before he could even ask, Aaron saw the smile on Neil’s face directed onto the person lying on the bed.</p><p>Aaron looked and saw how Shaun’s eyes slowly twitched, and he gasped when he saw the young omega struggling to wake up.</p><p>Neither of the two alphas said anything as they wait for Shaun to open his eyes. They could see him struggling but they knew that he’s now responding. Aaron carefully held onto Shaun’s other hand and he felt those fingers also twitching and caressing. Same goes to Neil, whom he felt it, intertwine towards his.</p><p>With such breathtaking moment, they finally saw it. Shaun’s eyes open but not that wide from shock. Blue orbs were finally visible to the world and the first thing he saw made the young omega smile.</p><p>“D-Dad... N-Neil...”</p><p>Aaron could only cry for joy as he held Shaun’s hand and sobs, “You’re okay... you’re awake... I thought I lost you.”</p><p>Shaun looks at the man he considers his father figure and his hand clasped onto the older man, “I’m sorry... I’m sorry...”</p><p>This made Aaron let go, as he couldn’t hold back any longer, “Shhh... don’t because it’s never your fault. What matters is that you’re okay now.”</p><p>Carefully, the older alpha leaned down and let his arms wrap around Shaun, while minding the IV and wires connected onto the young omega. Tears just kept on falling when he finally touched his son, awake and aware that his old man is there. It even made him happy when he felt Shaun returning the hug.</p><p>Finally feeling his Aaron within his embrace, Shaun also closes his eyes and savors their reunion. Knowing how much the people around him felt sadden with his injuries made his heart pull through the ache. Yet it now feels light, knowing that he’s back.</p><p>“I miss you dad.”</p><p>“I miss you too, son.”</p><p>Neil watches the father and son hug as they let out silent tears. Neither wanted to talk and just savor this gesture of finally coming back. What matters is that Shaun’s okay and now, Neil knows that he has all the time in the world to spend with the brunette.</p><p>When they finally let go, he saw how Shaun turned and felt the aster flowers beside him. White fingers held onto them and smiled, especially when Shaun looked at Neil, seeing the relief from the young omega’s eyes.</p><p>“Asters.” Shaun smiled as he looks onto the alpha.</p><p>“Your favorite flowers.” Neil lips thinned, but he managed to smile at the sight. He couldn’t even wipe the tears from his eyes especially when he sees Shaun awake and responding.</p><p>“Tell me this isn’t a dream.”</p><p>Shaun heard what Neil said and shakes his head, carefully letting his arms extend, “I’m awake, Neil...”</p><p>This time, Neil didn’t hold back as he leans down and softly hugs Shaun. He buried his head onto the brunette’s shoulders and his arms holding on. Hearing those faint heartbeats, his breathing, and the embrace that Shaun returned made Neil see that it isn’t a dream. If it was, he wished he didn’t wake up.</p><p>“I miss you so much...” Neil faintly sobs, “I thought I...”</p><p>“I know... I’m sorry...” Shaun replies as he too felt the tears falling, but never uttering another word.</p><p>“No, it’s not your fault...” He smiles as his hand then went onto Shaun’s brown locks, “I’m just happy... we’re happy... you’re awake, you’re okay...”</p><p>“I love you, Neil.” Shaun managed to say it even if he is already crying silently.</p><p>“I love you too, Shaun.” Neil felt so happy to hear his beloved omega finally calling out to him.</p><p>It was then that Neil reluctantly part from the hug, but he knows that Shaun still needed to rest, especially since he just woke up and must have no energy to continue. Considering that, the two alphas could also see his eyes becoming droopy.</p><p>“There’s so much we want to tell you...” Aaron smiles as he pats on Shaun’s head, “But it can wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>“Will both of you be here?” Shaun softly asked already feeling sleepy once more.</p><p>Neil answered with him kissing Shaun’s hand, “We stayed with you through and through. Aaron and I will be there when you wake up.”</p><p>Shaun nods, “Both of you should sleep too... I can see the eye bags...”</p><p>They chuckled at that response.</p><p>Before Shaun could truly fall asleep, he looked at the two of them smiling in relief to see them again.</p><p>“Steve... I saw him... he said that it isn’t my time...”</p><p>Both of them seemed bewildered by it but they immediately smiled at the thought that even his brother didn’t want Shaun to leave this world.</p><p>“That’s because he knows you still have a lot to do, Shaun.” Neil replies.</p><p>He nods and slowly closes his eyes, drifting back into sleep. But Shaun knows that he’ll wake up the next day. He had to say goodbye to Steve and Maddie because the young omega wants to be with them. Now, feeling his guardian and his alpha beside him just made his sleep feel so blissful.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun didn’t know how long he slept, but by the time he woke up, he saw Aaron and Neil still sleeping on chairs beside his bed. He didn’t shuffle that much since he doesn’t want to wake the two alphas up. Nevertheless, he noticed another presence by the door and his blue eyes darted at the figure beside it. Shaun saw Marcus standing beside the door and the man smiled in relief as he walks towards him.</p><p>“Glad to see you finally awake, Shaun.”</p><p>“Yes, I am glad.” Shaun nods as he looks at Marcus, “I would also like to say thank you for saving my life.”</p><p>“Well, it’s part of my job. But I’m glad to see you okay, as my personal feelings for you.” Marcus chuckled as his eyes dart at the two alphas, “Also, if you don’t mind, I made one of the nurses slip some sleeping pills in their waters.”</p><p>Shaun shakes his head, “I don’t mind... I just guessed that Neil and Aaron didn’t get that much sleep when I was unconscious.”</p><p>“Well, they waited for you to finally open your eyes, and let’s just say that they’re not the only one feeling the relief.” He remarks as he gently sat by the bed, minding that Neil is still asleep on that part, “The two of them will be having a day off or two, these two deserve some catch up.”</p><p>Shaun smiles at that part as his eyes dart at the window, noticing the light from the curtain that covers it, “What time is it?”</p><p>“Around 6 in the morning.” Marcus replies, “When I found out from the nurse’s texts that you woke up, I quickly took an early shift to check on you.”</p><p>“That accident... how are the patients?” Shaun suddenly asks as his eyes back onto the man.</p><p>“They lived and are recovering fine, and it’s all thanks to you, Shaun.” A soft smile graced onto Shaun, “Everyone felt impressed with what you’ve done. You even made it in headlines. Sponsors and donors alike suddenly made calls about it as well and it even impressed the Board further.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Shaun replies knowing that his actions made good results.</p><p>“What, the patients, the sponsors, or your growing fame?”</p><p>“The patients and the sponsors... I never like the attention that much.”</p><p>Marcus gave the young resident an amusing smirk, “It comes from being a hero all of a sudden. You won’t worry about it that much that would be Neil’s job, and maybe your ever-loving dad and friends.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t answer as he lets out a sigh and Marcus felt happy to see the young resident relaxing after that event.</p><p>“Just to be clear, please don’t be a patient in this hospital again.” Marcus let’s out an amused chuckle, “I hate being on the receiving end from their wraths if something happened to you.”</p><p>Shaun noticed how the alpha was smirking and laughing, so he perceives it as a joke to lighten the mood. He didn’t mind since his days were somewhat stressful for everyone.</p><p>“I’ll try not to, Dr. Andrews.” Shaun softly replies.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun!”</p><p>Blue eyes noticed how the residents suddenly entered the room and how everyone suddenly called his name. Shaun smiled at his friend and somewhat gave them an awkward wave, “H-Hello.”</p><p>“Oh, Shaun, you’re awake!” Claire was the first one to go beside the bed and carefully hugs the young brunette, “Please don’t ever do that again!”</p><p>“I’ll try not to.”</p><p>“Oh you better, because you’re about to make up a lot of times you missed our hang-outs.” Jared chuckles as he pats Shaun’s shoulders, “But anyways, it’s good to see you alright, mate.”</p><p>Shaun nods, “Thank you. I’m glad that I’m here.”</p><p>“Well, wonder boy, all of us are glad that you’re okay.” Alex chuckles as he stood beside Jared, “But seriously, how are you right now? No pains from anything?”</p><p>“Not that much.” Shaun replied as he looks at his bandaged shoulder, “Other than that, I feel fine.”</p><p>“Good, good, hate to suddenly break out bad news to some of your fans.” Jared chuckles, earning a playful punch from Claire, “What? It’s the truth.”</p><p>“Amusing as it is,” Aaron interjects as he looks at the alpha beside him, “There is someone a bit jealous.”</p><p>They all looked to see Neil sitting beside Aaron who was all-silent but a bit broody. The residents chuckled at the sight of it while Shaun smiles at the manner, knowing Neil is just wanting some attention.</p><p>“Give us some time with your baby doe, Neil.” Claire chuckles at the brooding alpha, “We were really waiting for it!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just don’t hog him all at once.”</p><p>“Noted, grumplestiltskin.” Alex chuckles as he looks at the blonde-haired woman, who remained standing near the door, “Morgan?”</p><p>They all turned when they saw and realized that Morgan didn’t move a single spot when they all decided to visit Shaun. Although the blonde omega smiled and showed relief for her friend, Morgan didn’t move out of hesitance.</p><p>“Hello, Morgan.” Shaun was the first to speak, waving at his fellow resident and friend, “It’s nice to see you again.”</p><p>Green eyes darts towards blue, seeing how Shaun seemed eager to talk to her lightens her tension. Reluctantly, she walks towards Shaun, which the latter showed patience.</p><p>“Hey...”</p><p>“You were with Marcus and Audrey in that surgery...” She flinched at the bluntness but didn’t show it, “It must have been hard for everyone... even to you since you were there...”</p><p>Morgan shakes her head, knowing already where this is going, “It’s not your fault. I guess everyone here... even me... felt tense when we thought that you were gone.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave... my brother said that it was too early.” Shaun replies as his eyes darts at everyone in this room, “Then I saw all of you. I didn’t walk that far and found a way to come back.”</p><p>“Just proves that you’re a fighter, Shaun.” Alex remarks which everyone agrees to it as he looks at Morgan, “Now, how about you join us while we talk with Shaun more.”</p><p>The young brunette nods at that as his eyes remained fixated towards Morgan, “I did want to ask you some advice. Since Aaron pointed out that many people knew what I did.”</p><p>“Oh you’re going to need some strong assertion if you’re going to face some jerks.” Morgan chuckles at that as she joins in, feeling better to see that Shaun is awake and that she’s enjoying their chats.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>When they were finally alone, Shaun noticed how Neil and Aaron had their own conversation and it irked him to know what it was about since he heard his name. Before he could ask, Neil nods and went towards Shaun, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“I’ll be back, Aaron asked some alone time with you.”</p><p>Shaun tilts his head but didn’t question it, “Okay, don’t go far.”</p><p>Neil chuckles, “I won’t even leave this hospital. I’ll just be outside the room.”</p><p>The young alpha reluctantly let’s go of Shaun’s hand, but still did so. He then gave a shoulder pat towards Aaron, wishing him luck, before he finally left the room.</p><p>“Aaron?” Shaun calls the man, wondering what this is about, considering that, he’s alone with him.</p><p>Usually, he felt okay being with his guardian for some alone time. Yet after what happened, Shaun felt a bit nervous, since he did made the man worried. Also knowing how much he made Aaron worried in the past. Then his mind remembered that he also met his daughter, when he was still in his coma.</p><p>“Shaun... I...” Aaron stopped when he heard the young omega suddenly speaking.</p><p>“While I was...” Shaun paused, trying to find the proper words, “Back then... it was not only Steve who stopped me... Maddie was there.”</p><p>Shaun waited for any reaction the man could give. However, his eyes saw that Aaron did show bewilderment, yet he remained silent, waiting for him to finish.</p><p>“She was there, talking to me, telling me that I shouldn’t leave you alone.” Shaun looked at him, and saw how Aaron was holding back tears from hearing his daughter, “Maddie said that she’s sorry too, and that she wished that the two of you fixed what happened before. Then she asked for a favor.”</p><p>“Maddie said to take care of you... and she called me little brother –“</p><p>Shaun suddenly enveloped in a hug from the older man. As he recovered from the sudden action, his hands felt Aaron’s shoulders shaking and his voice releasing a choked sob. Shaun felt him clinging on, afraid like he’ll disappear again.</p><p>He didn’t move but he reciprocated the hug. His head leaning onto Aaron’s shoulder, waiting for the older man to calm down. Shaun didn’t know how to comfort him, since Aaron would always do so. Yet he just went with his instinct and be himself.</p><p>“I’m here...”</p><p>Aaron just clung onto Shaun as he cried the feeling of almost losing him and when finding out what Maddie did made him burst. Knowing that his daughter forgave him and helped Shaun back. His mind whispered every gratefulness to his daughter while also saying his apologies and guilt. However, if she did this for Shaun and for his sake, then Aaron knew that he must not waste any opportunity any longer.</p><p>“Shaun...” He finally spoke, parting from the hug, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something... which you dismissed before.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Aaron didn’t reply, but he went to a nearby table and picked up something. Shaun saw that it was a long brown envelope and he felt confused when the older man gave it to him.</p><p>“Open it, please.”</p><p>Shaun took heed of the request and did so. Opening the envelope wasn’t anything special, but he saw papers inside of it. Gently, he pries them out, looking at the contents and his eyes widen.</p><p>“It has my name and yours...” Shaun recognized these papers, as his blue eyes slowly dart back to Aaron, who held a hopeful look.</p><p>“You’ve been family to me, Shaun, and no words could explain just how proud I am for you. Every worry that I felt and the love that I gave, is because that I care.” Aaron smiles as he looks at the papers.</p><p>“I said that you are my son but blood... And I asked myself, why not make it official.” He chuckles at that but his eyes then looked at Shaun, “When you told me about Maddie, it just made me want to go for it. It’s all up to you, but I still want to ask if you consider being a Glassman? My heir, my protégé, and my son?”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply and it made Aaron worry a bit. The older man saw how those blue eyes remained fixated on the papers. He was about to explain once more that he could take all the time to think about it. But he noticed how Shaun reached his arms forward and snatching a pen in his coat pockets. Aaron’s eyes widens when the young omega casually signs the document without any problems.</p><p>“Shaun... you...”</p><p>Setting the pen down, Shaun looked at the man and smiled, “I kept my last name for Steve since he’s my only family. However... I forgot that I have another family, who loves me, supports me, and helped me get back up.”</p><p>“Steve wanted me to live my life, and I don’t want to lie anymore to you.” His eyes, hopeful that Aaron did see him as a son, but he denied accepting it out of guilt for Maddie and Steve, “Thank you for everything, dad.”</p><p>It suddenly made Aaron the happiest man in the world, as he once more hugged Shaun, “No, thank you... thank you so much...”</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you as well, Maddie, Steve...’</em>
</p><p>Unknown to the two, there were three who smiled at the news. Maddie and Steve felt relieved to see such a sight of their love ones finally accepting what it must have happened from the past.</p><p>Neil was also outside the door, listening to the conversation. He smiled at the sound of their moments, knowing that Aaron is indeed the father for Shaun. All he could say is that he’s proud and happy for both of them.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun felt a bit awkward when all of his bus companions went on to visit him. Especially when most of them carried cards and some gifts. What he felt a bit tense was that Neil was behind the crowd just glaring at them, but was able to hide it with a smile when they looked at him.</p><p>Yet even Neil also felt glad that there were people who recognized Shaun’s talents, and they weren’t even in the profession of medicine. It’s even worthwhile when one of them, the teen named Alice told them of her plans to try pursuing that career.</p><p>When they left, Neil assisted Shaun in putting the gifts somewhere in the corner. They’ll have to decide about it, but right now, all he wants was to sit beside Shaun and bury his face.</p><p>“Finally, some alone time.” Neil grumbles as he sits beside Shaun.</p><p>The young omega then moved a bit, making room for Neil to lie down beside him, “Here, let’s lie down together.”</p><p>Neil smiles at this as takes his shoes off and sets the pen beside Shaun’s toy scalpel. Carefully, he scoots over and lies beside the brunette. While, Shaun also moved a bit so he could lean his head onto Neil’s shoulder.</p><p>“I thought I won’t have this moment with you. Considering that you now have a lot of admirers.”</p><p>“Are you feeling jealous?” Shaun asks as he closes his eyes and leans onto Neil.</p><p>“Oh you have no idea. But at the same time, it’s heartwarming to see people recognizing your talents.” Neil replies as he kisses Shaun’s forehead.</p><p>“I know, but your words matter more.” He purrs when he felt the scent of his alpha coming towards him.</p><p>“So are yours, Shaun.” His hands then intertwine with Shaun’s, “Anyways, you’re now Dr. Glassman, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, though it will be confusing if A- Dad and I are in the same room.” Shaun remarks, “But I’m glad... it’s nice to consider him my dad more than him.”</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Shaun. Your life is slowly going well and it’s making you happy.” Neil replies as he caresses his cheek, “Also, better spend time with that name because it’s going to change soon.”</p><p>Shaun then perks up with what Neil just said, “I like the name, Neil.”</p><p>“Well, if I one day plan on marrying you, you’re taking my name.”</p><p>The young omega smiles at that thought, “You think I’m going to be with you for a lifetime?”</p><p>“I think about it all the time.” Neil replies, “But I know that we still have ways to go through before we reach that kind of commitment.”</p><p>“I know.” Shaun nods but didn’t let those words bother him, “I missed a lot of dates from you.”</p><p>“We have a lot of time to do it. I just hope that the <em>marriage </em>part won’t disturb you that much.” Neil said as he looks at Shaun, “This is something that we still have to think and talk about. But, even if we’re still dating, I only see you in this lifetime of mine.”</p><p>“Me too.” Shaun smiles as he kisses Neil’s lips, “I did say that I’m not going anywhere. So it could wait when the time is right.”</p><p>Neil smile brightens and it just felt right. Shaun being awake and beside him, responding to his touches just made things great for him. As long as they’re okay and alive...</p><p>They have the time in the world to make more memories.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> (Two Months Later)</p><p> </p><p>The alarm from the phone echoed throughout the room, which earned the attention of the couple, who were asleep soundly in their beds.</p><p>However, Neil was the one to bat an eye open, noting that it was the alarm from his phone. He groans instantly and reaches for it to turn off. After shutting the noise down, he turned to see Shaun still asleep even when the alarm rang.  The brunette’s smile is visible on his face as he leans on to Neil’s shoulder, still asleep.</p><p>“Hey, there baby doe.” Neil calls as he kisses his nose.</p><p>Shaun didn’t answer and just smiled, even if his eyes were still closed. Neil pouts when the omega ignored him and continued to barrage Shaun with some sweet kisses on his face.</p><p>“Open your eyes now, Shaun. It’s already morning.”</p><p>“Your alarm rang earlier than usual...” Shaun hums as he leans more onto Neil, “I didn’t even anticipated it...”</p><p>The alpha chuckled from the stubbornness and went on to poke the young omega’s cheek, “You don’t know that.”</p><p>“No.” Shaun whispers as he hides his face onto Neil’s shoulder, “You’re just trying something.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... I made sure to ring that on the right time.” He grins as he continues to poke Shaun’s cheek, “Now, rise and shine sleeping beauty.”</p><p>The omega didn’t answer and continued sleeping, further raising Neil’s stubbornness to get the answer. Therefore, he turned a bit to reach onto Shaun’s cheek, kissing it softly. It did made a reaction, but Shaun continued on sleeping.</p><p>Neil then went on to another strategy when he saw Shaun shifting his head a bit, showing his neck. The alpha went down and gave it a gentle lick.</p><p>“Hmmm...”</p><p>It made him grin from the reaction and continued to do so. It went from a simple lick, to a nimble in his teeth, sucking the flesh and it made Shaun moan a bit.</p><p>“You’ll leave a mark, Neil...” Shaun breathes out a soft moan when Neil continues on to nimble his neck. Remembering the last time the alpha made numerous marks.</p><p>Some of them were visible and their friends pretty much saw the whole thing.</p><p>“Well, better wake up now.” He chuckles as he went onto Shaun’s shirt, teasing the tiny bumps when his finger made contact from it.</p><p>“Ah!” Shaun moaned from it, and this time, his eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Neil smirking at him.</p><p>“Good morning, Shaun~” He grins as his fingers continued teasing onto the sensitive nubs.</p><p>The blue-eyed omega let out a shaky moan from the touch and Neil continued to tease the nubs as he went on to attack Shaun’s neck.</p><p>“H-Haah... ngh!” Shaun moaned as he bit his lip, avoiding more embarrassing noises to come out, “T-This is v-very w-weird – Hah! Aaah...”</p><p>When he went on to tease Shaun more, Neil noticed the bulge on the omega’s pants, noting that blue-eyed omega is already aroused.</p><p>“That’s quick.” He chuckles at the sight of Shaun letting out a pout, “You’re pretty sensitive in the morning.”</p><p>“Because you were teasing me, Neil.” Shaun retorts and it didn’t last long when Neil gently caresses his bulge, “A-Ah! W-We have work... ngh!”</p><p>“And this is the reason why I rang the alarm.” Neil chuckles as he continues on teasing the erogenous spots.</p><p>“T-That’s –!” His eyes closed from the feeling when Neil suddenly pinched his nipples a bit tighter.</p><p>Shaun didn’t complain all of a sudden, but the young omega felt a bit embarrassed to do this in the morning. They have work for today and it just didn’t help that his alpha schemed for this to happen. Another thing to add the embarrassment is that Neil touched his nipples and dick at the same time, while sucking onto his neck.</p><p>“D-Don’t – Ah!” A moan came out as he tries to move his neck away, “M-Marks...”</p><p>“You’re cute, Shaun.” Neil smiles as he continues on making Shaun feel crazy.</p><p>The brunette felt his pajama bottoms being discarded and it just made his cheeks turned red. Because in Neil’s eyes, it was only his underwear that provides cover to his already hard dick.</p><p>“So... should I continue on?” Neil whispers to his ears, making Shaun shiver from the alpha’s breath, “Or maybe continue teasing you?”</p><p>“Ngh! N-Neil...” Shaun bit his lip when Neil suddenly slides his finger, from the omega’s chest, up to his manhood.</p><p>“A-Are you enjoying this – Aah! S-Stop teasing... haah!”</p><p>“You’re being cute, I can’t help it.” Neil chuckles as he continues to soft and sensual foreplay, which Shaun finds it difficult to suppress his moans.</p><p>Neil’s teasing didn’t last long when he suddenly found himself at the bed, with Shaun on top of him. Turns out, the young omega used the distraction to flip and change their position. It didn’t even help when Shaun pinned his arms, making Neil blush and grin with arousal and admiration.</p><p>“Kinky, Shaun.” The alpha grins from this but noticed the seriousness and the pout that Shaun just emits.</p><p>Neil felt a bit nervous when he felt the scent Shaun has, <em>‘Ah shit, he’s pissed.’</em></p><p>“I-I’m also a man!” Shaun stuttered as he struggles to get Neil off his shirt, but successfully done so.</p><p>Before Neil could even speak, Shaun went forward to kiss him. Tongues danced at each other and made both feel the bliss from this dance. For the young brunette, however, it was a distraction for him to remove the alpha’s shirt</p><p>“Well this is one way to dominate me.” The alpha chuckles from the seriousness Shaun is showing right now, and it was quite a show when the young omega stripped his shirt.</p><p>“You were teasing me... I will return the favor.” Shaun replied.</p><p>The two went again to another fervent kiss, this time, with Neil being on the receiving end. He lets Shaun do the lead as they continue with their French kiss. The alpha felt his body twitch when delicate fingers slide to his chest, making Neil groan when the hand suddenly found his hard bump, visible to his pajama bottoms as well.</p><p>“Y-You are not making this easier as well, huh?” Neil breathes out a groan when Shaun suddenly rubbed his still clothed bulge.</p><p>“You kept on teasing me...” Shaun replies as his lips found itself onto the alpha’s neck, “Y-You’re mean for doing that.”</p><p>And Neil didn’t even also held back and found his hands right at Shaun’s buttocks. The omega let out a loud moan when he felt Neil’s hands tugging on the fabric. It just made it even intense when those hands clasped onto his ass.</p><p>“Y-Your hands...!” Shaun closed his eyes all of a sudden when he felt Neil’s fingers entering his underwear, and when his entrance was being probed.</p><p>“As much as I find this hot... This doesn’t mean that I don’t move too.” Neil chuckles, especially when Shaun’s hands paused from teasing the other man as well.</p><p>The young omega then find himself buried onto Neil’s shoulder when the alpha continued caressing Shaun’s bottom. Then his blue eyes dart at the skin in front of him, and with curiosity and sense of mischief, he playfully bit Neil’s neck. It made the other man groan when Shaun began on sucking and licking, the same way Neil did to him.</p><p>Shaun then raised his head and admired the hickeys he just made. Most were below the neck, but he made sure in giving one in that spot as well. Yet  it made him blush with how Neil  is looking at him right now, specifically his chest.</p><p>Although Neil felt kinky and aroused with the setting, his eyes dart on Shaun’s shoulder scar from the accident. It was still something that he had nightmares with, but it doesn’t compare to what Shaun might be feeling right now.</p><p>“Are you okay, Neil?” Shaun suddenly felt concerned when he saw Neil’s face. Then he noticed the alpha’s gaze towards his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry for suddenly ruining the mood...” Neil replies but felt surprised when Shaun just leaned down and leaned onto the alpha’s chest.</p><p>“I’m okay... you’re okay...” Shaun soothes him as he raises his head, his eyes darting towards those brown orbs.</p><p>Neil smiles at the sight of Shaun just being here with him. His hands didn’t hold back when caressing his cheeks, admiring each of his features. The alpha then sits up gently while Shaun backed away, giving him space.</p><p>“I just missed this.” He whispers softly and leans his head onto Shaun’s, which the omega also mirrored his gesture.</p><p>“Me too.” Shaun closes his eyes as he leans in for a kiss.</p><p>When they parted, the young omega touched Neil’s cheeks, urging for the alpha to look at him. Shaun knew that Neil suffered some nightmares after his accident. He too had fair share of episodes and both of them went to get help. Shaun joined with Neil and Aaron, and there were times when the three of them were either together or alone during these sessions.</p><p>“Did I hurt you from...” Neil asked as he held onto Shaun’s hand.</p><p>“You didn’t.” Shaun shakes his head, smiling softly towards his alpha.</p><p>“Well. I was always rough when we do this.”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy it.”</p><p>“Shaun...” Neil sighs as he tries to calm himself but Shaun beat him to it.</p><p>The young omega held his hand and Shaun placed it right on his chest. Neil felt his heart flutter as well when he felt his omega’s heartbeat. It made Neil calm himself as he feels the heartbeat; it also adds to how Shaun’s fingers caress his own, such a gentle and delicate touch.</p><p>“I know that I’m not always the one initiating... physical affections.” Shaun remarks as he looks onto Neil’s eyes, “And I think... I don’t say much about our relationship...”</p><p>“Shaun, it’s okay.” Neil smiles as his free hand caresses Shaun’s cheek, “I know and it doesn’t make me think less –“</p><p>“I love you.” Shaun utters with such softness yet conviction, to prove that he’s here with Neil, ready to comfort the other man as well, “I love you so much... and it scares me that I may have not showed enough.”</p><p>“You’re enough, Shaun.” He quickly replies as his finger blocked Shaun’s lips, “You don’t know how much your presence calms me.”</p><p>Noting that Shaun is feeling doubts, he removes his hand from the young omega’s chest, and gently places it onto his cheeks, “Shaun, you don’t have to copy any norms from relationship advices. Because I know that, you love me just as much as I love you.”</p><p>“Is it enough for you?”</p><p>“It’s enough and it just adds up. No matter how much I get jealous or growl at other jackasses,” Neil chuckles at that, especially when Shaun suddenly scolded him for the language, “I know that you love me in your own Shaun special way.”</p><p>Shaun smiled at his and purrs when he his cheeks rub onto Neil’s palms, <em>‘I really love him so much.’</em></p><p>“I think I’m ready to do this.”</p><p>Before Neil could ask about the brunette’s words, his lips met with another and he closes his eyes to savor it. Shaun was the one to bite on the alpha’s bottom lip and it gained an entrance. This time, they didn’t do anything fervent. They just enjoyed the deep and passionate kiss.</p><p>Neil and Shaun parted, breathless but satisfied.</p><p>“Maybe next time, I should be with you. So if there’s an accident, you won’t get hurt.”</p><p>Shaun frowns at that, “Please don’t say that. I’ll also be worried.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.” Neil gently smiles.</p><p>Then he suddenly felt Shaun’s hand tracing towards his body and down to his sex. He blushed when Neil felt that the young omega was still going through with this.</p><p>“S-Shaun –!”</p><p>“It’s my turn to take care of you, Neil.” He whispers and licks the alpha’s earlobe.</p><p>“W-Wait! Are you sure –!”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods, “I’m sure.”</p><p><em>‘Oh fuck that’s hot.’ </em>Neil couldn’t even deny such bold actions, not when Shaun is initiating. Yes, he’s a bit pent up from sex, but still, Shaun mattered more than his need.</p><p>It’s like Shaun’s suddenly read his mind for noticing how much he’s holding back.</p><p><em>‘Ah shit, I couldn’t even say no to this!’</em> Neil groaned from delight when Shaun’s mouth engulfed his manhood.</p><p>Neil came from Shaun’s mouth and it surprised him when the younger man swallowed it whole. Even when he protested and asked Shaun to spit it, out. After that, it also shocked his entire core when Shaun <em>suggested </em>for them to continue in the showers.</p><p>To quote, unquote, save water.</p><p> </p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>When the two of them went to the hospital, luckily, it was still early for them to eat breakfast with the others. However, there were stares that clouded their paths. Both of them blushed when they realized that their scents are different, and it screamed newly finished sex craze from the couple.</p><p>It also doesn’t help when the first thing their friends noticed was their scent, and in Neil’s predicament, the hickey Shaun made as revenge. Yes, the young omega is also lingered with hickeys, but it wasn’t that visible since Neil chose to suck on the lower portion. So Shaun did the other way as his form of pay back.</p><p>“Nice hickey, Neil.”</p><p>“Shut up, Audrey.”</p><p>Everyone laughs at this when they all did notice the spot Neil has on his neck. It’s faint from the collar of his work clothes, but when Claire suddenly pointed it out, Audrey was the one to lower the collar a bit.</p><p>“I made sure that Shaun has hickeys as well!” Neil softly exclaims.</p><p>Yet Shaun retorts, “It’s not my fault you chose to bite me on the lower part.”</p><p>“Also,” Audrey interjects with a grin on her face, “It’s not everyday we get to see Neil Melendez flustered from a visible hickey, a <em>hickey </em>no less.”</p><p>“Well, what a way to start the morning, huh?” Alex grins as he sips his coffee.</p><p>“Damn, Shaun, you kinky bastard!” Jared laughs as he gently pats the young omega’s shoulder.</p><p>“He teased me, I just returned the favor.” Shaun innocently replied as he sips his morning juice.</p><p>“Jared, shush, don’t say a cuss word in front of Shaun!” Claire exclaims at it and it made the omega tilt his head.</p><p>“Let the kid say one or two bad words.” Morgan replies as she smirks at Claire, “Sheesh, he’s a fully grown man capable of saying any cuss words.”</p><p>“Especially in bed.” Jared adds the sentence and it earned a nod of approval from the blonde omega.</p><p>“Here, here.” She raises her cup of coffee towards him.</p><p>Neil groans from the topic and noticed how Shaun’s cheeks were tinted with pink, but isn’t bothered with the conversation.</p><p>“Holy shit, this is good!” Jared laughs at it, even when he too relates with it, “I mean, yeah, Claire and I can get kinky. But you and Shaun doing that seemed like a one in a million opportunity!”</p><p>For once, Claire didn’t even deny, “True, and since Shaun is very blunt with his experiences, we enjoyed every detail you gave to him.”</p><p>“Why are you all even talking about our sex life?!” Neil incredulously exclaims, “I mean, there’s Claire and Jared’s! Heck even Audrey herself!”</p><p>“Well, Neil,” Audrey interjects as she looks at him directly; “You just debunked our theory that you’re up for vanilla sex.”</p><p>“The amount of soft talking, even when you get all rough at the spur of the moment.” Claire laughs as she remembers Shaun telling her that.</p><p>“Then there’s also the fact that you all did your first time, drunk.” Jared laughs even when Neil points at him accusingly for giving that idea.</p><p>“Don’t also get us started when we saw those hickeys on Shaun’s neck.” Morgan remarks as she ignores the glare from Neil.</p><p>“And your scent overpowers a lot, back then and right now.” Alex pointed out, remembering when his nose picked on something back then.</p><p>And Alex shivers from the thought of bumping onto them, a few weeks ago, and it was after their hang out. It also takes place in the hospital. Especially when he saw the direction they just came, and it was the men’s bathroom.</p><p><em>‘He has his own office for fuck’s sake – On second thought, nevermind.’ </em>Alex blushed and groans as he remembers that Neil’s office if purely transparent, with glass as a source of cover. Knowing that if the two decided to be even friskier...</p><p>“Ah I remember that.” Jared smirks at Neil, “He told us that you and Shaun did something –“</p><p>“Okay, continue with that and I’ll assign you to scut works.” Neil threatened the other alpha.</p><p>They all did took it seriously, but they still laughed at it.</p><p>“Neil is good at finding my spots.” Shaun suddenly comments with a nonchalant expression.</p><p>“Shaun!” The alpha exclaims at the young resident’s bluntness.</p><p> “He also likes to be –“</p><p>Shaun didn’t get to finish his sentence when Neil suddenly kissed his lips. It did get the brunette to stop whatever he is about to say, but they saw how Shaun suddenly blushed from it.</p><p>“Damn, this is just too sweet to look at.” Alex commented on it and it earned a nod from everyone, excluding Shaun and Neil.</p><p>“They’re lovesick puppies, let them be.” Audrey shrugs as she drinks her coffee.</p><p>Morgan then replies, “I have to agree with Dr. Lim. Ever since Shaun is now a Glassman and with his achievements, he’s been gaining a lot of attention right now.”</p><p>“Well, it is notable.” Alex nods as he remembers the headlines and even the gossips, “What Shaun did was amazing, nothing will change that.”</p><p>“Which brings him some increasing attention to other people.” Claire responds, noting what they saw in social media. They even bump on some medical professionals who has heard of Shaun’s actions</p><p>“It’s fine.” Shaun suddenly replies, “I still have eyes for Neil. Nothing will change that.”</p><p>They all smiled at that and felt their heart warmed at the sight of Neil smiling at those words. Shaun never liked attention and whatever he does is not for the sake of publicity. Rather, it is duty and will to commit as a doctor.</p><p>Neil smiles at it especially when Shaun was the one to intertwine hands with the alpha. He knew that Shaun was aware of some of his doubts, and maybe lowkey jealousy. Neil just felt so glad that the young omega showed his love and affection in both words and actions.</p><p>“You’re just making me find it hard to be mad at you, Shaun.” Neil grumbles.</p><p>“Why should you be mad at me when you enjoyed what we did a few hours ago?” Shaun replies and it made Neil lean onto Shaun’s shoulders.</p><p>“You just like embarrassing me, huh?”</p><p>“I love you too, Neil.” Shaun smiles as he caresses his alpha’s raven hair.</p><p>“And this is why both of you are meant for each other.” Jared smiles at the two of them, “From the actions, the words, and even their freaking scent. It screams them!”</p><p>“Imagine the fanfictions I just saw on the internet.” Audrey mutters as she drinks her coffee.</p><p>“What was that, Audrey?”</p><p>“Nothing, Neil.” She smirks.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Claire and Neil arrived late at the scene when they saw Morgan and Shaun walk swiftly, along with a nurse that helped them push the patient’s bed. Since the two residents were the ones assigned to check, on the call of a man that had some complications after his statements and CT scan results.</p><p>Neil along with Claire noticed the tension the two resident omegas expressed in their faces. Even the nurses had some unsettling expression with the man.</p><p>Nevertheless, the two walked along with them. His brown eyes darting at the young alpha male named George Reynolds. Before he could even asked, he saw how the man’s eyes were gazing at Morgan and Shaun right now. It made Neil a bit wary, considering when he caught their expressions right now.</p><p>Morgan was somewhat uncomfortable from the stare that George was giving towards them. Yet it doesn’t bother the blonde that much. In Shaun’s case, he felt a bit nervous and noticed how tight his hands are towards the steel handles.</p><p>Neil subtly narrows his eyes but didn’t show his own version of discomfort towards the patient,  “When did you first notice your symptoms, George?”</p><p>George managed to hold his lip from the pain and replied, “A-About four and a half hours...”</p><p>“Well considering the length right now, it seems that you’re having a stroke.” Claire commented as she looks at the tablet, containing his info. Also noting that she also sees how George is eyeing the two residents right now.</p><p>Morgan then said her voice somewhat tense, “I also notice that you’re on monthly injections of Lupron.”</p><p>“Y-yeah for three months.”</p><p>“That might have caused this.” Claire replied.</p><p>“D-Do you have prostate cancer?” Shaun asked as he avoided his gaze at the man.</p><p>The man’s gaze made Shaun felt a shiver crawl to his spine. That stare was not something that he would always experience with colleagues or friends. It was not the same as well with Aaron’s fatherly gaze and Neil’s own love-filled gaze. This made him want to run away from the man. Yet he tried to avoid any tensions and continue on acting as a doctor, even if the gesture made him sick. Like he was... Shaun shook his head and avoided the man’s gaze.</p><p> “No, I-I was diagnosed with... atypical h-hyperplasia.” He replied, his eyes still at Shaun and Morgan.</p><p>It took every ounce of Neil’s not to call the man out for the staring. He noticed how it was torn between disgust and lecherous that came from George’s eyes.</p><p>“We’re going to take care of you now, George. Don’t worry.” Neil let his personal feelings aside first, even when he felt worried for both Morgan and Shaun. Most was for Shaun himself, since he can see how the blue-eyed resident tried his best not to react rashly from the man.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The surgery was a success, but they quickly found out that the meds George was taking is the reason for his stroke. After stitching the man up and hearing that he had already awaken, the residents, along with Neil, went to George’s room for answers.</p><p>Supposedly, Neil shouldn’t even join the residents in acquiring the reason, since they are second years already, almost in their third. However, he felt worried with how George eyed the two omega residents, and Shaun wasn’t subtle enough to hide his discomfort. He’ll have to either ask the brunette or George himself. But right now, it’s the patient they should focus first.</p><p>“You can’t take those pills anymore, George.” Claire was the one who decided to tell the man first.</p><p>They suddenly saw the look of panic that the man is portraying, along with his scent, which made it a bit convincing, “N-no... I... I n-need to take those drugs.”</p><p>“Those drugs... caused your stroke, George.” Shaun replied softly to the man, his eyes still away from him.</p><p>Then Morgan took her turn to speak out, “Which brings us this, George. Because we believe that you might not be suffering from hyperplasia.”</p><p>“Or you might be transitioning.” Shaun interjects another reason.</p><p>“And if we knew the reason for it, we might recommend other safer treatments.” Neil said as he continues to observe the patient, who was really trying to avoid his gaze toward Shaun and Morgan.</p><p>Add the fact that he subtly glared at him and gave George a nick of his pheromones, noting that Neil is wary of the man, but he won’t pursue unless necessary. Luckily, George somehow noticed his warning and made a mental note from it.</p><p>However, George still refused to answer but they weren’t having it. Because all of them knew that if the reason for this isn’t known, there were chances of him dying from another stroke.</p><p>“We’re your doctors, George.” Claire gently said, trying for the man to see reason, “Whatever truth you’re about to tell us, it will remain confidential.”</p><p>George looked at Claire as his mind wondered about what she said. But his eyes suddenly darts back at Morgan and Shaun, and both of them suddenly felt uncomfortable. Because George suddenly held tightly onto the sheets and he was gritting his teeth.</p><p>“Fuck...” The man grits the bedsheet, “I... I am not transitioning... nor do I have hyperplasia...”</p><p>Neither of them spoke as they waited for his answer. But the pheromones of the man changed and it was mainly focused towards Shaun and Morgan and both of them suddenly shifted a distance away from him.</p><p>“I have problems with my sex drive and it could trigger some of my pheromones...” George finally admits, but a bit too late since he saw how the two omegas were far away from him.</p><p>His eyes also dart with how Neil felt suddenly threatened and went in front of both Shaun and Morgan. Claire was the one who stayed at her usual spot, but kept her guard up for any chances of the alpha getting out of control.</p><p>“Sorry...” George suddenly apologizes, “But with this problem... it’s the only thing I could always think about. I... I can’t even function properly no matter what.”</p><p>He smiled bitterly and did his best to gaze at Neil and Claire, “I can’t have a normal life... and those meds are the only thing that makes things tolerable.”</p><p>Neil’s lips thinned from the man’s statement. It made him feel threatened for Shaun and Morgan’s sake with how George was releasing his pheromones. But at the same time, knowing the patient’s reason is concerning as well.</p><p>“I suggest you take some rest now.” Neil states, his focus right now was to get his three residents out and discuss about this.</p><p>They didn’t wait for George to reply as Neil gently nudge the three to get out of the room. Before he could leave, Neil saw how the man was having some discomfort from his thoughts, and how he clenches the sheets of the bed, and with how he tries to hide something inside the sheets. The alpha knew that George was fighting these urges, and he could only guess that it’s somewhat deviant... mainly, it regards omegas. Especially with how he would look at Shaun and Morgan.</p><p>And Neil couldn’t forget how Shaun looked like when he felt that man’s gaze.</p><p>He immediately left the room to avoid his pheromones leaking out just because he felt a bit pissed. Neil walked the direction that he saw the others went by.  Brown eyes then saw how the three residents were at the corner, which is very distant from the room and away from the earshot and sight of the patient.</p><p>Neil followed and sighs, “So we could only guess that these urges involved...”</p><p>His eyes dart at both the omegas in the team. Shaun was slightly fidgety and saw how tight he is holding both his hands right now. Morgan felt repulsed with how the patient suddenly released a pheromone that indicate a subtle hint of lust.</p><p>Claire also showed her concern towards the two. She gently pats their shoulder and it made the blonde smile. Shaun didn’t look at her direction, but he felt a bit better since Claire was giving her some assurance, and also with Neil looking at him softly.</p><p>Neil looked back at the direction of the room and felt worried for the two. He could make the decision right now to switch the team or maybe assign both Morgan and Shaun to Audrey. He sighs and rubs his temples.</p><p>Then he walks in front of them and said, “Shaun... Morgan... how are you both feeling right now.”</p><p>Morgan’s lips twitched, her frown is still visible, “I’m... fine, I guess. But that man did made me a bit uncomfortable.”</p><p>Then her eyes dart to Shaun, who was very silent right now, “I think Shaun reacted to it more. George first looked at him before me, and throughout the trip, he couldn’t even stop staring at us.</p><p>Neil nods at since he too saw how Shaun felt so tense when they escorted George in the surgery room. Admiringly, the two did the surgery well, regardless if they felt a bit comfortable with the patient.</p><p>“H-He...” They all turned when Shaun suddenly spoke. But it didn’t continue as he then kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“Hey...” Neil went to him and gently held his shoulder, “It’s understandable to feel discomfort, Shaun. Not all our patients are normal people.”</p><p>“Yeah, we tend to have patients who are worse than that guy.” Claire replies.</p><p>“You’re also not the only one feeling this, Shaun.” Morgan empathizes. It might not be as worse was what the blue-eyed resident was feeling right now, but it still adds the fact that she did not like how George was eyeing at them strangely and creepily.</p><p>Neil wanted to comfort Shaun most since all of them knew that the brunette doesn’t have a good history with these types of people. Before he could even do that, Neil noticed how Shaun’s discomfort changed to focus.</p><p>It just wasn’t Neil who noticed it, even Morgan and Claire seemed to see how Shaun suddenly had a change in his demeanor. He wasn’t breathing that heavily and his eyes showed no fear nor discomfort.</p><p>“Alright, Shaun... you’re maybe seeing something important right now.” Neil softly remarks as he tries to get his attention, “Mind filling us in?”</p><p>It took awhile for Shaun to reply, since they all noticed how tense he was as he suddenly began thinking about something that involves the patient.</p><p>“George takes on Lupron.”</p><p>Morgan nods, “Yes, and we know that it will kill him if he doesn’t stop.”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods as he then said, “The function of Lupron is used to control anti-androgens for men and women. Yet it is not used for controlling sexual urges.”</p><p>Claire then interjects, “If we then search for the alternatives, it won’t make sense since he doesn’t have any problems that fit the criteria for those meds.”</p><p>“So if you take that medicine, either you have those problems or... you have deviant urges.” Morgan finished and her eyes widen.</p><p>They all felt a bit worried, but with Neil noticing most of it and piecing it together, his eyes quickly darts at Shaun and Morgan. Claire too stared at the two omega residents. Yet Morgan’s worry and focus was more on with Shaun, knowing that the blue-eyed resident won’t like this encounter. Lastly, Shaun didn’t even need to know the next words because the facts are there, and it suddenly reminds him of his past all of a sudden.</p><p>“Shaun.” Neil quickly took the initiative to calm him down, “Breathe, he won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Luckily, Shaun knew that he won’t like to meet the man. But he wasn’t near his emotional breakdown since George explained why. It did scare him, yet he isn’t bothered by it. Not when he knows he could take care of himself now, and that he has some back up to help him. Nevertheless, he complied with Neil’s worries, just to calm him as well.</p><p>“I’m okay...” Shaun replied as his eyes then stare at the direction of the patient’s room, “I think we should check on him.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Neil nods as he too felt relief when Shaun isn’t that much bothered, but there was still worry, “If what you all think might be the case, we might have a molester that might be released."</p><p>They all quickly left and walked as fast as they can. It did took them awhile to calm down, but they have to see the patient right now and get him some help, before George could, do some damage.</p><p>As they arrive at the room, they all saw how the nurses already cleaning the room.</p><p>Claire then went to a nearby nurse and asked, “Where is the patient in this room?”</p><p>The male nursed replied, “He signed out an AMA and left.”</p><p>They all heard the reply clearly and Neil grits his teeth, “Shit.”</p><p>Neil was the first to run along with Claire. Shaun and Morgan followed in suit to catch the person. However, the moment they already arrived at the exit, it was too late. Their eyes saw George riding on a bus and the man was gazing at them.</p><p>“Should we call the police?” Morgan asks, looking at them.</p><p>Claire’s lips thinned from frustration, “We don’t have any concrete evidences, other than the meds description.”</p><p>Neil glares at the bus’ direction and rubs his temples, “We can’t file an arrest with that, and he’s also out of the hospital.”</p><p>He then looks at Shaun, who seemed to stare at the vehicle as well. It made the alpha sigh in relief when he saw how the brunette didn’t have any triggering effects from the confrontation.</p><p>“Let’s get inside and maybe tell this to Marcus.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Jared were with Dr. Lim and she was supervising them in the ER. There wasn’t that much of an emergency, mainly just some usual quick check-ups and treatments. So, as the two alphas grab some lunch and went to find a table, they quickly notice Neil, Shaun, Claire, and Morgan, who seemed to not be in a good mood.</p><p>“Well, you four aren’t feeling that much better.” Jared remarks as they sat at the table with them.</p><p>“Hello, Jared, Alex.” Shaun greets them while the others just either stare or nod at their presence.</p><p>“Hey, Shaun.” Alex smiles and Jared does the same, “I have to agree with Jared though, all of you are not in good moods today.”</p><p>“Had a patient with some deviant urges.” Morgan replied as she glares at her food, “And it just confirms it when he kept on looking at Shaun and I.”</p><p>“Then the guy left and we don’t know where he might be right now.” Claire sighs, “I just hope he doesn’t victimized any innocent omegas, though.”</p><p>The two other alphas subtly winced at that. It might not have the full description, but they know that Shaun doesn’t do well with those types of people, and that Morgan isn’t also one to enjoy such a rude gesture, also noting that their patient had deviant urges.</p><p>“At least both you and Shaun are okay, Morgan.” Jared assures them.</p><p>Alex nods, “Yeah, nothing bad happened.”</p><p>Neil just made a nonchalant sound as he uses his fork to poke on some of his food. Shaun noticed the tension and gently leaned his hand towards Neil’s own hand, intertwining them.</p><p>“I’m okay, Neil.” Shaun assured the brown-eyed alpha, “It didn’t bother me.”</p><p>“I know... sorry I just felt worried for you and Morgan.” Neil smiles at the gesture as his thumb caresses Shaun’s hand.</p><p>“You’re mainly worried for Shaun.” Morgan chuckles, feeling a bit lighter than what just happened a few moments ago, “Though I appreciate the concern.”</p><p>Claire smiles and turns to the other two alphas, “We just had a bad day, and it’s a nice change of scenery if one of the fated couples get all cheesy.”</p><p>“Well, I’m here along with your favorite beverage as well.” Jared chuckles as he passes the drink that he bought for her, “It’s just a coincidence that you need this right now.”</p><p>“Well thank you, Jared.” She giggles at the gesture and accepts the beverage gratefully.</p><p>Alex suddenly made an awkward funny face as he stares at Morgan, “Ever wonder how we’re the third wheel in this group?”</p><p>The blonde shrugs as she bites a piece of her food, “Sometimes, we just don’t ask.”</p><p>Morgan then stares at Neil and says, “Anyways, how’s bonding time with your future father-in-law.”</p><p>And it made everyone’s attention turn to both Shaun and Neil.</p><p>“Oh, you know, visited some relative and had lunch along with Shaun and Aaron.” Neil replies, ignoring what Morgan said last.</p><p>When Shaun was okay and able to walk fine after a few weeks of rest from discharge, they accompanied Aaron to visit his daughter, Maddie. It was a sweet thing also considering that the older man introduced Shaun as her little brother, and that he is the said little brother’s boyfriend. Neil saw how Aaron teared up a bit from talking to her, and how Shaun began to bond and comfort the older man. It made him smile, seeing that these two are truly a family all but blood. And with Shaun being a legitimate son of Aaron, it just made things even better for them.</p><p>At least in the eyes of Maddie, Aaron’s daughter, and with Steve, Shaun’s brother, Neil knew that, along with Aaron, accepted him for the young omega.</p><p>Neil gave his prayers too, as a sign of respect, and a thank you to the two. Considering that they did made huge effort to bring Shaun back as well.</p><p>Heck, he even gave Marcus his own thank you, which is giving him that expensive wine the other alpha wants. Morgan didn’t want anything and just accepted the thank you. With Audrey, he graciously treat her for a drink at the bar. Shaun said that it’s a good idea, and suggested that he’ll be with Aaron while he spends time with Audrey.</p><p>“Yes, it was a nice day.” Shaun smiles and nods, also remembering that moment, “Dad felt more relived when we spent time.”</p><p>“From Shaun Murphy to Shaun Glassman.” Alex smiles as he raises his cup towards him, “Nice!”</p><p>“You’re still the same old Shaun that we love to hang out with.” Claire remarks as she bites a spoonful of her food.</p><p>Neil smiles at the lightened mood of the conversation and looks at Shaun, “Can’t we just call it a day and go home.”</p><p>“No, we still have work.” Shaun smiles as he dismisses the way Neil’s brown eyes were trying to woe him. Thank Claire and Morgan for teaching him some cues about flirting, “It won’t work, Neil.”</p><p>“Just trying.” Neil raises his hands dismissively.</p><p>They all laughed at that and it quickly halted when Alex’s phone vibrated, “Looks like we’re needed for a patient.”</p><p>He then sets the phone down and looks at Shaun, “Want to come with Jared and I? You could use some new working environment.”</p><p>Shaun then looks at Neil and the alpha chuckles, “It’s fine, don’t worry. A new scenery will do well for you. Also, don’t worry, I’ll fix the trays for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The blue-eyed resident smiles as he kisses Neil’s cheek, before setting up to follow Jared and Alex.</p><p>Then he suddenly called the other two alphas, “I meant Shaun’s tray not yours as well!”</p><p>Jared was the one looking back and laughs, “Thanks in advance, Neil!”</p><p>Neil glares at the two as they gently urged Shaun to make an escape quickly. It didn’t help when Morgan and Claire were trying to not chuckle, but fail.</p><p>They should at least be thankful that Shaun held his hand and kissed his cheek. That really lightened his mood quite well.</p><p>“Ha, Ha, hilarious.” Neil mocked as he finishes his meal, “You both know that I’m still your boss, right?”</p><p>“Not that intimidating when we could see your happy face right now.” Claire retorts with a smirk on her face.</p><p>The blonde chuckled as well with the expression he is having. They couldn’t even take Neil seriously with how he felt lightened up with Shaun’s kiss just now. However, it soon cut short when they felt Morgan’s phone vibrate. Claire and Neil didn’t even need to ask, when it’s already in the blonde resident’s expression.</p><p>Morgan clicked her tongue in annoyance as she sets her phone down, “The creep is back.”</p><p>They didn’t waste any time and fixed the table. The three didn’t like meeting the man again, but it’s best if they handle the man.</p><p>As they walked back to the ER, Neil looked at the blonde, “Are you sure you can handle this?”</p><p>Morgan nods, “I’ll be fine. I have more experiences with assholes like him.”</p><p>“Let’s just be careful. We don’t know what this man might do.” Claire warned, but the two nod at the statement.</p><p> </p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, the other three had a patient who seemed to be battered and bruises filled in his body, mostly his face. What made them see the extent is the bump on his forehead and the injury in his eye. The patient’s name is Billy, a young beta male, who seemed to suffer lung injuries as well. Since there’s a police outside, and his hand, cuffed to avoid chances of escaping.</p><p>Knowing that Shaun has experiences in lung injuries, since the two alphas were able to recall his YouTube video, they let him do the procedures before the MRI. Jared went on to check some of Billy’s vitals, while Alex assist Shaun with it.</p><p>Billy observed how Shaun explains the procedure and does whatever the needs are, “So, you a real doctor?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m Dr. Shaun Glassman.” Shaun introduced himself, at least by now; he’s used to the name change. Not like last time when he kept on stuttering, since he almost said Murphy.</p><p>The young man chuckles and saw how the brown-haired resident holds something sharp, “I’m now going to make a small incision so we can insert the tube and re-inflate your lung.”</p><p>“Bring it on.” Billy replies as he waits for the procedure.</p><p>Jared then went beside them to assist in inserting the tube. Alex then looks at the young man in front of him.</p><p>“So, what do they call you, Billy?”</p><p>The young man scoffs at that, “Crater Head, Volcano, Three Eyes... those are just the creative ones.”</p><p>“Well, hold tight, Billy, we’re about to insert the tube.” Jared warns as he and Alex inserts it inside the beta’s body.</p><p>Billy winced but held himself to avoid flinching. He did manage, and the residents were able to get it in successfully. He seems to chuckle happily, admiration adorned in his face, “You guys really know what you’re doing.”</p><p>Shaun nods and replies, “Yes, we do. We’ll then order an MRI for your lungs, then we will fix your fractured eye orbit. That will require surgery.”</p><p>Jared then noticed how Alex seemed so focused with the young man, and before he could say anything, the other alpha beat him to it, “What do you say we fix your forehead too?”</p><p>Billy seemed to brighten up with the idea, “Y-You could do th –“</p><p>“I don’t think so.” They all looked at Shaun when he immediately declines the idea, “It’s a pre-existing condition and it is not medically necessary.”</p><p>Billy seemed to suddenly feel down, that sudden hope disappearing. Jared looks at Alex, who seems to look at Shaun, hoping to see reason.</p><p>Jared sighs and took the initiative to speak, since they were done with the temporary treatment, “Well, how about we get you some rest while we book you for scanning.</p><p>“Sure.” Billy shrugs, forcing a smile.</p><p>He smiles and nods at that, trying to lighten the young man’s tension. After that, he urged Shaun and Alex to get out after they fixed some of the equipment. They did so and the nurses then entered to assist them.</p><p>As the two of them got out of the room, and out of Billy’s earshot, Alex pulled the two of them near the nurse’s station for a talk.</p><p>“Why don’t we just agree about this and ask Dr. Lim? I’m sure she’ll agree.”</p><p>Shaun shakes his head and replies, “The forehead repair will be cosmetically expensive.”</p><p>“No, Shaun...” Alex sighs, “Look, it’s not about prettying him up. Because this could give him a new life, some new friends, and even a few less beatings.”</p><p>He then looks at Jared and says, “What about you Jared?”</p><p>This made the other alpha sighs, not liking when he became included in this conversation, “As much as I agree with you on this, Alex... Shaun also has a point. It’s a bit expensive to fix his forehead.”</p><p>Shaun was about to say something, but refrained from doing so. His blue eyes dart back to Billy, and his mind flashed with the extent of injuries the young man has.</p><p>The two alphas saw how Shaun’s focus suddenly shifted towards the patient and it made Alex smile, “I know that you’re a practical man, Shaun. But it’s sometimes nice to show empathy towards our patients.”</p><p>Shaun looks back at Alex, those words echoing in his mind but quickly dismissed it, “Empathy is an emotion that a doctor doesn’t need to have necessary.”</p><p>This made Alex frown a bit, but it’s not from anger. Just plain disappointment and crestfallen with Shaun’s opinion, and for not seeing the reason.</p><p>“We save thousands of lives, and if we let empathy get the best of us... we lose our true objective as a neutral person, with an opinion of their own.”</p><p>Shaun quickly left the two of them in their thoughts before any of them could even reply. Alex felt dejected, but impressed with the blue-eyed resident’s own words. However, he still didn’t feel a bit satisfied. Since it still didn’t help the young man’s life that much with the bump in his forehead.</p><p>“Shaun’s right.” Jared interjects as he pats the other alpha’s shoulder, “Sometimes, empathy just ruins our objectives to our patient.”</p><p>“But it doesn’t mean that it’s not necessary.” Alex looks back at him, “You’re right, Shaun is a practical man, and maybe he didn’t agree with this because of the factors.”</p><p>“I know that.” He sighs, “I just wish that he could see that maybe, we could help the kid.”</p><p>“Maybe Shaun felt a bit of empathy to the kid.” Jared remarks, “Emotions are not his forte, but it doesn’t mean that he’s not trying to understand.”</p><p>“You’re right...” Alex gave in, “I just hope that we could maybe find a way to change that kid’s life.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The three of them arrive to see George entering the ER once more, and it was different from their usual guess that he had a stroke. Rather, they saw him enter with paramedics and with a bloodied groin.</p><p>It took all of Neil’s willpower not to let his neutral face fail him, but he did gave a subtle wince from seeing the man’s family jewels bloodied. Claire and Morgan could only look at Neil in sympathy. Nevertheless, they were able to snap off immediately and assisted the injured man.</p><p>“You did this to yourself, did you?” Claire asked as she looked under the sheet.</p><p>Morgan went on to see the extent of the injuries as Neil observes. He still let the residents do their job, but he doesn’t mean that he’ll let the man suddenly attack any of them, especially Morgan.</p><p>“I’m not a monster.” George replied as he looks at Claire and Neil, even when his face showed evidence of pain, wincing from the injuries, “I-I’ve never... touched anyone.”</p><p>“... a-any c-child... especially an... o-omega.”</p><p>This made Morgan look at the man while tending the injured part, her eyes turned into a frown. Neil still showed his shock, but it did confirm their suspicions. Claire’s face remained neutral but she and Neil could slightly agree that with George’s conviction, there was truth in his words.</p><p>“My sister and I... were always best friends.” He chuckled bitterly, “She was a beta and then she had children... and when one showed their second gender as an omega...”</p><p>He closed his eyes and held onto the sheets and they could smell his pheromones. There were hints of desire and lust since Morgan is with them. However, there was also sadness and contempt within himself.</p><p>“If I can’t keep taking the drugs... I have to do this.”</p><p>“You did a lot of damage.” Morgan interjects, her frown still visible from her face, “But luckily, your testicles are unscathed.”</p><p>George winced at her sarcasm, but it made him feel so helpless when his eyes dart back at Neil, “P-Please... finish the job.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So, how long have you been in Foothills?” Alex asks, trying to start a conversation with the young man.</p><p>The three of them now accompanied Billy with the scanning and both Shaun and Alex had some tension after their exchange of opinions. Nevertheless, they continued their jobs.</p><p>“Nine months. Time flies in Juvie.” Billy replies.</p><p>“Any visitors?”</p><p>The young man scoffs, “I don’t have a granny bringing me treats if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>Shaun watches the interaction with Alex and Billy, and looks at Jared, which the other man noticed the brunette’s perplexed expression, “He’s feeling empathy for the patient.”</p><p>“Well, yes.” Jared nods as they wait for the scans to show.</p><p>“He’s been moving a lot and it’s affecting the imagery.” Shaun pointed out, “So is Alex feeling empathy because he likes the patient?”</p><p>“No.” Alex answers as he looks at them, “I’m trying to calm the kid since he’s a bit scared right now.”</p><p>“Add that you also like the kid, which proves Shaun’s point as well.” Jared chuckles as he and Shaun sit at the chairs, “Yet it also proves Alex’s point since it does help with getting a clear image.”</p><p>“It really sucks when you’re neutral with this.” Alex sighs as he opens the communication for Billy, “So, grew up in San Jose?”</p><p>“I grew up in East Paly. But I got out of there at 15.”</p><p>“Your parents still there?”</p><p>“Mom’s gone... and my dad is terrible.”</p><p>Jared turns towards the patient and slightly winced in sympathy for the kid. He noticed as well that Shaun’s attention turned to the patient, and the blue-eyed resident is listening as well.</p><p>“Any siblings, Billy?”</p><p>“Little brother... but I lost him too.”</p><p>Now this made both the alphas wince a bit, especially when they directed their focus back at Shaun. The same person in the room who shared some similarities with the kid’s life. Jared’s gaze then directed back at Alex, who seemed to look at Shaun somberly.</p><p>“Crappy dad... lost his brother...” He sighs, still looking at the young omega, <em>‘Just like someone I know...’</em></p><p>Shaun didn’t reply, but his focus remained on the screen.</p><p>Jared’s lips thinned from just a simple conversation with the patient, “Life sometimes sucks, sometimes we really don’t –“</p><p>“He’s not scared.” Shaun interjects; eyes remained fixated on the screen, “He’s short of breath because his diaphragm is lacerated.”</p><p>The two leaned in towards the screen as they looked at the anomalies, “His stomach has passed through that tear and is now in his chest.”</p><p>“Shit...” Jared softly exclaims as the three looked at each other.</p><p>Shaun then said, “Billy needs emergency surgery on his diaphragm.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>After hearing what George told them, they had their own inner opinions with the man’s condition, which makes the decision harder for them to come up. Therefore, he calls Marcus for some advice about the matter. The three of them waited for him to show up, and it didn’t take that long when they saw Marcus entering their assigned meeting room.</p><p>“I read that brief message of yours, Neil.” He began as he stands in the center of the table, “Anyways, explain what just happened.”</p><p>With Neil being the head of the team, he explained the events, along with Shaun being placed with Jared and Alex. Marcus didn’t have any problem, since he heard that he’s assisting Dr. Lim in a surgery, along with the other two. He also explained that Morgan was given a chance to be with Shaun as well, but she declined, and the said blonde backed the statement up.</p><p>“So, we have a potential molester and pedophile.” Marcus hums as he looks at them, “Yet he hasn’t even committed those acts because he did the damage to himself.”</p><p>“He said that’s the way for him to stop such vulgar actions.” Claire replies.</p><p>“And he asked for castration.” Morgan interjects, “Which I think is a good idea.”</p><p>“What, no.” Claire looked at her incredulously, “We don’t just cut someone’s balls that quickly.”</p><p>“Well, he admitted to have those urges.” The blonde retorts once more, “What do you think we should even do?”</p><p>Claire also looks back at Morgan, “We treat him as a patient. Get some evaluation from the experts and let them decide if castration is the best solution for him.”</p><p>“Psych eval? Antidepressants? How often do they get cured after we refer the patients to them?”</p><p>“I’m looking for him to manage –“</p><p>“And if they don’t, then what? They get more depressed, don’t cope, and they might even kill themselves.”</p><p>Neil winced but the two women didn’t seem to notice. He kept his eyes on them as he listens to their opinions regarding the matter. But under the table, his fist tightened to a clench as he recalls Shaun’s experiences from experiencing death. Neil agreed with their statements and this made it hard.</p><p>If it involves his personal feelings, he would agree with the castration. Anyone could be a victim of George’s sudden impulses, and the thought of Shaun being one of them scared him. Yet, the doctor side of him agrees to first refer the man to evaluation before doing something drastic.</p><p>Marcus noticed how Neil winced from the last part, and he couldn’t even blame the alpha for feeling that way. The other alpha tried to be neutral with the two, yet Marcus could see how he too felt worry. Since the man had some problems with his sex urges, and it involves a child, and an omega. Before the situation could get any worse, and pheromones could get mixed, he cleared his throat to call their attention.</p><p>“Okay, both your opinions are noted and reasonable.” He then looks at the other alpha in the room, “What about you, Neil? Any thoughts?”</p><p>Neil’s lips thinned from frustration as he looks at Marcus, “Well, Morgan has a point, we don’t know what the patient could do if it gets out of hand.”</p><p>He paused first as he collects his thought and calm himself, “However, from Claire’s statements, we can’t ethically remove any healthy organs for crime prevention. Just like we don’t amputate a kleptomaniac’s hands to avoid stealing.”</p><p>“Hands have many purposes. But the balls of a molester have but one.” Morgan replies, <em>‘And we all know how much you don’t like this as well.’</em></p><p>“Then, it’s settled. Set up some referrals and patch him up.”</p><p>Claire seemed relieved with the decision while Morgan didn’t even feel like it was a fair one. Nevertheless, Neil didn’t even argue and gestured the two to do the task. The two quickly left the room, and before Neil could even leave as well, Marcus refrained him from doing so.</p><p>“Just want to make sure you’re doing okay.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Neil scoffs but refrains from snapping, “Just... peachy.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Marcus didn’t stop Neil when he left the room, leaving other alpha to wonder in his thoughts.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“The defect reaches from the center to the anterior costal margin.” Alex said from what they observed with the patient’s scans.</p><p>“So, what do we do?” Audrey asked.</p><p>“Divide the interior pulmonary ligament to bring the lung upwards.” Jared answers which earns a nod from her.</p><p>“Good. Mesh.” She instructs as Shaun assisted her with the procedure, “Whoever kick him must have a hard serious footwear.”</p><p>“And they’ll be waiting for him unless we help him.” Alex comments, looking at Audrey.</p><p>“Dr. Park wants to fix his forehead.”</p><p>This earned her attention but didn’t comment with Jared now assisting her.</p><p>Alex then said, “The constitution guarantees prisoners to get the same care as everyone else.”</p><p>“Most non-prisoners can’t afford cosmetic surgery.” Shaun interjects.</p><p>Jared nods at this as well, “He has a point though, and if that were to happen... it would be a bit unfair.”</p><p>“The kid is smart and puts up a great front but he’s scared to death.” Alex remarks, hoping their head surgeon would listen, “He just got 36 months for selling weed, which is a crime that does not exist that much anymore. You think that maybe without the dent, things would have been different?”</p><p>Audrey looks back at Alex and replies, “Sorry, but I’m not convinced. What about you, Dr. Kalu?”</p><p>This made the other man sigh in defeat, and Jared could only look at him with sympathy, “I’m neutral with this. I feel bad for the kid, at the same time, it’s also not necessary as well.”</p><p>The head surgeon nods as they continue.</p><p>“Is it because you don’t have any empathy for Billy?” Shaun asked.</p><p>“No. It’s because I agree with you.” Audrey replies, “It’s expensive, risky, and unnecessary.”</p><p>Shaun nods from her answer, but she still wasn’t finished, “But empathy can be an invaluable motivator that connects with the physician and the patient, Dr. Glassman.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“So, it doesn’t always hinder our objective to the patient’s well-being?” Jared asks.</p><p>“Sometimes, it doesn’t. Yet, it also does if not controlled properly.” She briefly looks at the three residents, “There are times it drives us to give the best healthcare to our patients. There are also times where we hinder or blind them as well.”</p><p>She paused to look back at the procedure, before saying, “All I’m saying is that we empathize properly, to the point that we won’t always blind our judgements. Especially us doctors, who hold the lives of our patients.”</p><p>This gave her a sense of satisfaction when the three residents seemed to think her words over. But, Audrey most likely gave this for Shaun, the person who almost died from that accident, saving the lives of two critically injured patients, even if he too is one of them. Audrey knew that even with the blue-eyed resident’s lack of awareness in terms of emotions, he seems to learn more and more. She knew that Shaun felt numerous emotions during that time, and it’s his learning experience since he lived and survived through those events.</p><p>Without any more chatter, they proceeded with the surgery.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was just walking around to check on some doctors doing their work when he noticed Shaun heading towards him with a seemingly troubled expression.</p><p>“Shaun?” Aaron called the young omega’s attention, “You okay there, son? You seem troubled.”</p><p>“Do I lack empathy?” Shaun asked, straight to the point as he looks at his father.</p><p>“What? No, of course not.” The older man immediately replied, as he felt bewildered with the question.</p><p>“Oh.” Aaron arched an eyebrow from a simple reaction, yet he could tell that Shaun felt perplexed with something.</p><p>“I can see that you’re bothered and it involves empathy.”</p><p>Shaun nods, “Is having empathy a good trait for a doctor?”</p><p>“Well, yes. It helps you connect with the person best. Especially if you relate with this person.” Aaron replies as he darts at the chairs near them, “Why don’t we take a seat and talk about it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun nods as he follows the older man to the chairs, “We have a patient name Billy, I assisted Dr. Lim, along with Dr. Park and Dr. Kalu with his diaphragm and tomorrow for his eye orbit.”</p><p>“Well, you seem to have a busy day.” Aaron smiles, as he didn’t mention about the incident with the other patient that Shaun almost handled.</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods and continues talking, “But Billy has a dent on his forehead and it made Dr. Park form a connection to him. He had a rough childhood and that bump somehow made his life miserable.”</p><p>“I’ll guess that Dr. Park made some suggestions in fixing his forehead.” Aaron remarks and got his confirmation when the young omega nods.</p><p>“It’s expensive and unnecessary...” Shaun suddenly paused, feeling tense from saying those words.</p><p>Aaron saw how his son became silent all of a sudden. Gently, he puts a hand on Shaun’s shoulder, “Try to tell me what you’re feeling right now. Since you seem to know a bit about the patient.”</p><p>“I feel sad all of a sudden, and it bothers me a bit.” He admits and Aaron felt relieved to know that Shaun isn’t losing his composure, “Yet at the same time, I know that I am not him and we have different lives... even if he has a bad father and lost his little brother.”</p><p>It made the older alpha look at him softly, “Shaun, you’re feeling empathy right now. Because you relate with the patient.”</p><p>“But there is no way to fix his forehead, and Alex’s suggestion isn’t ideal.”</p><p>“There are times when we connect to them but couldn’t find ways to help them.” Aaron replies, “But it doesn’t mean that we won’t find other ways to show it. It’s just that Dr. Park is more verbal and Dr. Kalu seemed neutral with both of you.”</p><p>“Do I feel empathy other than my patients?” Shaun looks at Aaron and the older man smiles.</p><p>“Of course. You just don’t know it, but you show it in your own way. Not everyone has to copy their ways of showing it.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, George. But we can’t do the castration.” Claire said and she saw how the man suddenly felt crestfallen from the news.</p><p>“We talked about this with our Chief, and with the findings, this was the decision.” Neil said neutrally.</p><p>“So, there should be proper psychiatric clearance before we could comply with your wishes.” Morgan nonchalantly replied as they almost finish with their checking.</p><p>George frowned in worry with what he just heard, “That could take forever!”</p><p>“Four months.” Claire interjects.</p><p>“Still forever.”</p><p>“Then watch some shows, read some books that doesn’t have any erotica.” Morgan suggests sarcastically as she walks away, “Wouldn’t want you to suddenly reek from your lust and horniness.”</p><p>“Morgan.” Neil warned her, but his gaze held a somber look. He couldn’t even feel irritated with the blonde’s way of answering. She is an omega that had to suffer from George constant stares.</p><p>“You attracted to someone, Dr. Reznick?”</p><p>This earned Neil and Claire’s attention when they saw how George fought the urge to look at her with lust-filled eyes.</p><p>However, Morgan isn’t having it and silently groans as she faces back towards him, “Yes, technically to an adult alpha or beta.”</p><p>“And if... that were reprehensible... do you think you could stop?”</p><p>Neil saw how George frowned as he looks at her. It was at this time that he was able to fight his urges willed every bit of his being from leaking his lust pheromones. His brown eyes could see that George was struggling, but managed to control himself for just that moment.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for looking at you t-that way...” George looks at her, his eyes almost filled with tears, “But you have no idea what it’s like to live with these thoughts... and to just leak out pheromones all of a sudden because of this broken mind of mine... I <strong><em>hate </em></strong>every single fiber of them.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My condition made me abnormal and it ruined my family.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Neil’s eyes suddenly widens when those words echoed in his mind. For a brief moment, he suddenly saw Shaun lying on that bed with head injuries and collective bruises and scars, before he saw George once more.</p><p>“I hate myself for having them... but I have to live with this... because this ugly thing is a part of me that’s hard to fix.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I wish I was strong... I wish I was normal... maybe if I’m not autistic...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>George hopes that anyone of them would understand, especially when his gaze now focused on Neil, “I’m afraid at what I could do... which none of you wouldn’t even understand.”</p><p>This made Neil avoid his gaze, but if they were to focus on him right now, all they could see is the same fear and realization that he felt before. Back when Shaun told them the bits of his sad life.</p><p>George didn’t wait for any answer as he takes of the wires in his body, “I’m not taking any treatments. No shots, pills, no anything. Let them rot!”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“So, when will my forehead be fixed?” Billy grins as he looks at the two residents.</p><p>“Your diaphragm surgery is successful and your eye orbit is already scheduled.” Shaun answered, which was far from the patient’s question.</p><p>“Right now, just rest.” Jared smiles as he follows Shaun to leave.</p><p>“Will give you some pain meds for a speedy recovery.” Alex said, forcing a smile.</p><p>“So... would I look like John Legend?” The young man chuckles, “I could maybe imitate him with a guitar and some poor singing skills.”</p><p>Alex sighs, knowing that he won’t like what he is about to say right now. He gave a somber look to the patient, “I tried, Billy... I’m sorry.”</p><p>Shaun was still present with them, but he stayed by the door, observing the scenario. Jared seemed to notice this as well and listened to the conversation as well.</p><p>Billy gave a sad smile, “It’s okay. I wasn’t getting my hopes up anyways. My dad taught me that. That’s the lesson he taught me, then straight up punch in the face.”</p><p>Alex winced at the thought, being a father as well, and it hurt him to see someone like this, “Was that the reason for your forehead?”</p><p>“Nah. It was around August 14, 2008. He was a big baseball fan, always holding a bat when watching the game.” Billy sighs, “Then that day, the Big A’s lost in the 12<sup>th</sup> inning...”</p><p>He didn’t continue, but they knew just what happened next. Marking the final piece to Billy’s forehead.</p><p>Alex then turns to see the two listening as well. But he noticed Shaun’s blank expression, but his eyes held a different gleam. It’s like Alex could mistake it as sadness and guilt. He couldn’t even blame the brunette. They knew that Shaun has his personal experience with worse dads.</p><p>Jared looked at the kid in a different light and it didn’t help when he recalled Shaun’s own words from experiences. Then he looked back at Shaun, showing his own reaction as well. Being near the young brunette made him see those clenched fist and lips thinned. But his blue eyes sparked more emotion than his facial expression.</p><p>The two of them didn’t blame him when Shaun suddenly left in a rush, knowing that whatever the young omega heard, it was something that reminded the past again.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun? You okay?”</p><p>By the time Neil got down to meet with Shaun, he saw the young omega sitting, as he waits for him. When he now arrives down, he sees the brunette lost in his thoughts.</p><p>Shaun then looked up and sees Neil approaching him, “Hello, Neil.”</p><p>“Hey yourself, you seem stressed right now.”</p><p>“Why would I greet myself?”</p><p>Neil chuckles and playfully pinches the blue-eyed resident’s cheek, “It’s just an expression.”</p><p>It made him laugh even more when he sees Shaun’s pout increasing. As much as he wants to stop teasing the young male, Neil couldn’t help it by doing more. Not when he too felt stressed with their patient right now, and thinking about it might just spoil the moment he has with Shaun right now.</p><p>“Are you okay, Neil?” Shaun asked, noticing the alpha frowning and lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Oh.” Neil quickly snaps his thoughts away, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about what happened.”</p><p>“Is it about the patient with the sex drive problems?”</p><p>“Yes... that guy.” Neil said, almost inaudibly. He didn’t even want to mention that man right now, not when it just made the alpha remember those memories again.</p><p>“He didn’t hurt Morgan or Claire?” Shaun asked, knowing that his alpha can take care of himself. But he could see and sense the discomfort Neil is emitting.</p><p>“They’re fine.” He replies softly.</p><p>“Are you fine?”</p><p>This made Neil look at Shaun, and he could see the worry etched in the young omega’s face. Neil just didn’t control himself and went on to hug the brunette, burying his face on the young man’s shoulder. His hand then latched onto Shaun’s brown locks, as he feels the scent of vanilla. Such soft sensation made him calm a bit from the day he had right now.</p><p>Shaun felt surprised when Neil suddenly hugged him. But it changed when the felt the sudden pheromones, his alpha was stressed. He didn’t have any second thoughts and wrapped his arms around Neil, letting the alpha be buried in the embrace, and feeling Shaun’s own scent.</p><p>Blue eyes became wide when he remembers the conversation about empathy. Right now, Neil is in his arms searching for comfort. Shaun didn’t know the extent of the alpha’s tension right now. But he remembers what Aaron said, finding alternatives for showing it.</p><p>“I-It’s okay. Everything is fine” Shaun soothes him, remembering when the people he loves the most would do this to him. Saying the words that held either a lie or the truth.  He would doubt it back then, even with Steve.</p><p>However, now that he slowly feels at peace with his past, he made sure to believe in those words. <em>Everything will be fine. </em>Moreover, when he’s going to say it to others, especially with Neil, Shaun will make sure that it held the truth and with no empty promises.</p><p>While comforting Neil, his mind then went back to the patient with the forehead dent. Shaun wondered if this is what Alex felt for feeling empathy. Neil didn’t have any complications physically, but he knows that the alpha has some emotionally and mentally. Maybe that’s just it, when you see a person’s lowest point, and knowing how their life turned out, people tend to feel sympathy or empathy. Then they help those people... in whatever ways they can.</p><p><em>‘Alex is right.’</em> Their patient had a rough life, and it made Shaun feel sad for him.</p><p>However, if he could help Neil right now with his problems. How could he help Billy with his forehead?</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Our patient right now is screaming in pain.” Claire sighs in frustration as she paces around the room.</p><p>“Well, he denied being treated for anything, except castration.” Morgan remarks, “Since, he believes that if we knock him out, we’ll fix his manhood.”</p><p>“Well, all we’re doing right now is hiding in ethical red tape.”</p><p>Neil sighs, “That’s the reason, to protect people like him so he won’t make any regrettable mistakes.”</p><p>She looks at the two of them, shaking her head in the idea that popped in her mind, “Let me sign the documents. I’ll write their that the scrotum is beyond repair. Thus, surgical castration is the only option.”</p><p>“No, I can’t have any of you falsify a document.” Neil firmly remarks, looking at both of them sternly, “It will risk both of your careers, and not because of our –“</p><p>There was suddenly a nurse that came rushing in the office, which made the three of them look at her.</p><p>“Dr. Melendez, the patient is unconscious.” The nurse said, “We didn’t give him any shots because he rejects it. But when the screaming became silent, we decided to call you immediately.”</p><p>Neil clicked his tongue and looked at the two, “Prep the patient and meet me at the OR, it may be something worse.”</p><p><br/>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Audrey incredulously asked looking at Shaun, “You were against the idea of that? Why the change?”</p><p>“It seems more efficient and isn’t costly. Moreover, it’s better if it’s done right now, since we’re doing Billy’s surgery, and we’re using a part of a breast implant.” Shaun explains.</p><p>Jared stares at him with wide eyes at the idea. But the who felt thankful and proud was Alex, especially seeing that there was a change in the brunette’s opinion just now.</p><p>Audrey stares at him, contemplating about the suggestion, which she found nothing to refute. Shaun’s idea was efficient and didn’t cost that much, and it made more sense than just doing it cosmetically.</p><p>“Alright, Dr. Glassman, get what you need. Take Dr. Park with you as well, as Dr. Kalu will assist me with this.”</p><p>Alex followed Shaun out as they remove their gear and scrub as quickly as they can. He followed the young omega to where they were going but the smile on his face is still visible.</p><p>“That was genius, Shaun.” Alex remarks as they kept on walking.</p><p>“I still believe that empathy may hinder our judgement... but...” Shaun briefly looked at him, “You’re right, it did made a connection. So it made me think of an alternative to help him.”</p><p>“So you’ve thought of implants?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Alex chuckles at this as they rush on, “You are one amazing genius, Shaun.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“He’s septic!” Morgan exclaims as they saw the spots in the man’s abdomen, along with the intense beep sounds of the machines that adds another factor to the patient’s vitals.</p><p>“He’s going into D.I.C.” Neil then looks at the staff surrounding him, “Rerun his labs. Have platelets, plasma, and cyro ready.”</p><p>Everyone scattered as Morgan and Claire checked again for George’s results.</p><p>Neil quickly took his stethoscope, “Better hurry, because if he starts bleeding, he dies.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“I reduced the volume from 80 cc to 35.” Shaun said as he gave the implant to Audrey.</p><p>They went on to continue with the surgery, fixing the eye orbit and the patient’s forehead as well. Since the eye orbit was finished, what’s only left it the dent. However, the monitor began to beep loudly and everyone tensed, but still kept their calm.</p><p>“He’s becoming severely bradycardic.” Alex says as he looks at the monitor.</p><p>Shaun too looked at the monitor and said, “The pressure on his orbit caused a retrobulbar hematoma.”</p><p>“We have to relieve it now or he’ll be going into cardiac arrest.” Jared remarks as they all look at Audrey.</p><p>“Better get this done now. Scissors.”</p><p>Then the nurse said that they just lost the patient’s pulse. Audrey then instructs, “Set up a temporary transcutaneous pacemaker.”</p><p>Shaun left to get the equipment as Alex replies, “If we inject the orbital muscle with local anesthetic, we might be able to fatigue the reflex.”</p><p>“Do it.” Audrey nods.</p><p>But the blaring beep suddenly became a flatline, and it’s a race against time for them to revive him. Audrey grits her teeth, which was hidden behind the facemask. Her mind suddenly flashed back when Shaun was the patient. This time, she didn’t pause and quickly placed her hands onto the patient’s chest</p><p>
  <em>‘Not this time.’</em>
</p><p>“Continuing compressions until I have capture on the pacemaker.” Audrey states as she looks at the monitor, still performing CPR.</p><p>Shaun managed to place the pads as Audrey still went on with CPR, “Pacing pads are in position.”</p><p>“Stopping CPR.”</p><p>“Injecting lidocaine.” Jared said as he assisted Alex with the procedure.</p><p>Shaun held control of the button as Audrey instructs on the level they have to produce to revive his heartbeat. Luckily, within a few seconds, Billy’s heartbeat returned and everyone sighs in relief.</p><p>“Blood pressure is responding, 102 over 68.”</p><p>“Good, keep those pacer settings and let’s get back to the main event.”</p><p>-/-/-<br/><br/></p><p>With George finally stable, they could finally continue with the surgery. Claire and Morgan looked at Neil for the final verdict, and they knew that it was castration.</p><p>However, he looked at the patient and recalled the vitals. George’s life almost disappeared and he knew what they had to do. At first, he wanted to give the man what he wants, finally rid of the temptation. Yet, with what just happened right now, Neil knew that there was no other option.</p><p>“Dr. Melendez?” Claire called him, feeling a bit worried.</p><p>Neil sighs and looked at the two of them, saying, “Effects of low testosterone on cardiovascular function and sepsis?”</p><p>Claire replied, “Possible acute vascular response, circulatory collapse...”</p><p>“And what about D.I.C.”</p><p>Morgan responded, “Increased risk of cloths and stroke...”</p><p>The two residents now realized the fatality of George’s condition, and it is something that he won’t like it.</p><p>“George’s body can’t tolerate any loss of testosterones right now.” Neil spoke softly, lips thinning under the mask.</p><p>His brown eyes dart at Morgan and Claire and both of them knew where this is going, “If we want to save his life... we have to save his testicles.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Alex smiles as he shows the mirror to him.</p><p>Billy reluctantly grabs the mirror, slowly raising it towards his face. Then his eyes widen in pure shock, and it turned to delight to see his usual face, but without the dent.</p><p>“I-I... I can’t even – wow...” He stutters from seeing his face and the results, “So you did fix it...”</p><p>“We used a small breast implant for your forehead.” Shaun softly interjects, earning a chuckle from the patient.</p><p>“Breast implants... I... this is amazing.” He smiles, his breath shaking from every emotion that he’s feeling right now, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve much of your gratitude.” Alex then looks at Shaun.</p><p>Jared smiles and points his finger at the young omega, “This guy made the suggestion. So he mostly saved your life.”</p><p>“Dr. Glass, huh?” His smiled more, looking at the blue-eyed omega, “Thank you... so much I –“</p><p>“It almost killed you.”</p><p>Jared and Alex stared at Shaun with wide eyes when he said those words, “I... made that suggestion and it almost killed you.”</p><p>Billy saw how the young resident showed a panic expression. But his smile didn’t falter and said, “I said that I don’t get my hopes that much right? That also includes my life... I mean, I got hit by a bat and beaten up by some jerks, and my dad.”</p><p>Shaun looked at him, feeling confused all of a sudden, “Why do you feel like that?”</p><p>“You saved my life.” Billy replies, looking at Shaun with utmost admiration and gratitude, “I knew the risks for asking this, even if I didn’t get my hopes up. What you did just surprised me... and it just made me look at things in another perspective.”</p><p>“No matter what you may think, I’m still grateful.” Billy breathes heavily from delight, “Thank you, Dr. Glassman.”</p><p>There was no reply from Shaun, but he acknowledged Billy’s words with a nod. The young omega then left and didn’t bat an eye back to them.</p><p>Shaun stayed just outside the room, but away from the patient’s sight and earshot. It didn’t take that long when he saw Alex and Jared finding him just in the corner.</p><p>“Hey.” Alex called, “You did good back there.”</p><p>“He almost died.”</p><p>“But he didn’t, Shaun.” Jared interjects, “Team effort. Jared suggested it, you gave an alternative, and then we all performed the surgery.”</p><p>“It’s because you seem to connect with the patient too, Shaun.” Alex smiles as he gently pats the brunette’s shoulder, “You gave him something that he lost back then. It may be a new life or new start for the kid.”</p><p>“Plus, you’ve seen how Billy acted towards you!” Jared exclaims, pointing out the facts, “He smiled and even if you said that it cost his life, it didn’t change the fact that you made it possible, Shaun.”</p><p>Shaun seemed to brighten up with the words conveyed by his colleagues and friends, “Well... Dad did tell me that if we want to make others feel better, we think of something... and it doesn’t work, find an alternative.”</p><p>“And that you did, Shaun.” Alex replies, “Because it’s not always just about curing them or treating their injuries. If we save a life, we also change their life.”</p><p>It made Shaun smile at that statement, since he did also have some changes in his life. He felt surprised when he didn’t admit it towards them, but Shaun did see a part of himself with Billy. His old self that suffered and found no comfort. Now that he there is something filling that once lonely life of his, maybe Billy too could have that as well.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil heard from Morgan and Claire that they broke the news to George, and the man’s expression seemed accepting. But the alpha knew that their patient held some disappointment to the transpired events. Unknowingly, he spied on them and Neil could see George’s expression, and the man felt so hurt from the news. Yet he hoped that maybe the patient could get better. They did have him be consulted to experts for results.</p><p>Right now, he just wants to hug Shaun and let those thoughts be over in his head. Those words just reminded him more of the brunette’s life, which Neil wasn’t there beside him. The days where Shaun spent it alone, with no comfort....</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Then he could see Shaun’s broken body, filled with cuts and bruises. The sight of his precious gem lying on the cold hard floor. Eyes filled with so much void that it held no spark of emotion. That blank face so different from his usual ones, where Neil knew that behind it, held so much spark, sassiness, and color. The face he sees right now reminds him of someone dead, with suffering as his only teacher.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He wanted to hurl at the scent that didn’t remind him of their first time. The scent of such bitterness and torture that surrounded his beautiful white skin and his own purity. Tainted by those people who saw no value for Shaun, only as a matter of pure disgusting self-pleasure and breeding.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Those vivid images of Shaun being attacked by his own monsters and Neil couldn’t do anything but watch as his beautiful omega, tainted by the people of his pasts. Hurting Shaun in anyway possible. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Physically, mentally, and emotionally...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Neil gasped when he suddenly remembered those nightmares. He always had those a few weeks of Shaun’s recovery, after he was discharged from the hospital. There were times that Shaun didn’t caught him. Then, it got worse and he woke up screaming. Neil told his nightmares, and Shaun just let him lie beside the young omega, making sure that the alpha could feel every inch of his beloved safe and present.</p><p>Right now, there were no nightmares, and it seemed fine. They did have such enjoyable moments from the bed and the shower. So he now thinks of happy thoughts and seeing Shaun right now is the best solution to such a stressful day.</p><p>He was about to leave when he saw Morgan and Claire running. Immediately, he went towards them and said, “What happened?”</p><p>“George escaped again.” Claire replied urgently.</p><p>Neil didn’t even need to ask another as he followed them to where they were going. The three of them hoping that George didn’t get that far.</p><p>They got out of the entrance and saw by the other side of the road, George, standing at the sidewalk, staring at them.</p><p>“George!” Claire called the man, “George get back here!”</p><p>Before they could even catch him, George smiled back at them. Neil could see the sense of satisfaction in the man’s face, before he suddenly steps at the main road, and the next thing they saw was a sickening crunch and such quick events of what’s in front of them.</p><p>Morgan screamed in such horror that she covered her mouth too late. Claire stared in pure shock without any vocal reaction. But her eyes showed every expression.</p><p>Neil froze at the sight and it didn’t help when he saw the man’s broken body, mangled and bloodied. He couldn’t even hear the screams of other bystanders, and he couldn’t see Claire and Morgan’s reaction. This sudden turn of events made him froze and he couldn’t say anything.</p><p>
  <em>Dead... He’s dead...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does this feel so familiar?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I couldn’t save him...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Neil took a step back and felt his knees collapsed, shaking his head in disbelief at such decision that George just made.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I tried one time... I tried joining...”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Again, his mind flashed and he sees Shaun, mangled and filled with so much red that he couldn’t understand if there’s limits to it. Blue eyes filled with color, is now nothing more than a void, a shell of his past life. Those eyes were looking at him... and it scared Neil.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I tried to take my life.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil didn’t follow where Claire and Morgan went. He went to find somewhere private and away from prying eyes. The only thing he could think of was this old janitor’s closet. It may look weird, but all he wanted was some alone time, away from people who knew what happened. Neil sighs and sits down at the floor, ignoring the vibration of his phone.</p><p>“I thought I might find you here.”</p><p>His head arched up to see Shaun just by the door, “S-Shaun... I didn’t text you...”</p><p>“I know... but I have a hunch where you’ll be.”</p><p>Now he felt guilty for not texting him. Neil didn’t want to see Shaun for a moment because George suddenly reminded him of those moments. He didn’t want to scare the young omega, or maybe overwhelm him just because those nightmares resurfaced once more in his thoughts.</p><p>“Sorry... I have a lot in my mind.” Neil replied almost inaudibly.</p><p>Shaun nods but didn’t respond. Instead, he went inside and closed the door. Neil just watched as the young omega sits beside the alpha without any word.</p><p>Just as the brunette leaned his head onto his shoulder, Neil didn’t even hide it when he suddenly felt his eyes tear up. Just sensing Shaun’s presence overwhelmed him after seeing such a sight that reminded Neil so much of those moments. The efforts that he didn’t make to find Shaun back then and remembering the young omega’s past, and he wasn’t there to comfort him.</p><p>Shaun heard those soft sobs and felt the tears from his alpha’s eyes. But the blue-eyed omega didn’t say anything. He stayed beside Neil, leaning onto his shoulder, letting the alpha bury his head onto his brown hair.</p><p>Gently, he laced his arm around Neil’s shoulder, and it made the alpha scoot more beside him. Shaun felt how his hand suddenly intertwine and he clasped onto his as well. Shaun made sure to release his pheromones, enough to comfort Neil and not to overwhelm the alpha.</p><p>Shaun found out about what happened when Jared got a text from Claire. After a brief explanation, he went to find Neil, and this was the first place that popped in his mind. Shaun might not know the connection his alpha has with their patient, but his blue eyes could see how affected Neil is right now. It hurt him to see his alpha, the one that he trusts and loves, so hurt and defeated. <em>This must be a pent up emotion.</em></p><p>He softly whispers, “I’m here... I’m here and I won’t go away.”</p><p>This was the safest words he could utter and he lets physical contact help Neil. Right now, they didn’t need any words, Neil doesn’t need any words. His alpha needs his own omega’s presence, just there for comfort, and Shaun will definitely give this to Neil. His lips gently placed onto Neil’s cheek, his touch softly given to provide an assurance. Shaun’s comfort showed no lies, but the truth that he’ll stay until Neil gets better.</p><p>Shaun’s presence overwhelmed him so much, but he didn’t want to push him away, or be separated. When he felt the scent of vanilla and the touch of his omega, it all burst out and he leaned onto Shaun for support. Slowly, he cling onto him, afraid that those nightmares were true and this blissful affection was a dream all along.</p><p>He wondered all the time how much Shaun endured and continued. For such a life as his, a fortunate event occurred and it saved his life. Knowing that even when Aaron saved him, Shaun could have taken that road and just end all of it in an instant. However, his precious omega is right here beside him, comforting, whispering such soft beautiful words. Shaun made sure that Neil knows he’s here and real. Every pheromone that he felt, the scent of vanilla, it made him recall the first time they met. Then the memory of Shaun coming to his house all wet from the rain, just to confess. Their first dates, their meals, their first dance, and their first time.</p><p>Shaun stayed beside him in this janitor’s closet. Not a comfortable place for them to stay. But for Neil, it provided him with every single assurance from it. Realization dawned onto him as he looked at Shaun, he never wasted his second chance and got to recover. His respect, admiration, and love grew even more. When Neil slowly calmed down, he ushered Shaun with kisses. A peck to his forehead, his nose, his cheek, and finally, his lips. It didn’t matter when they spent too long inside this closet, what mattered is that they’re here, and they are together.</p><p>“I love you, Shaun.”</p><p>“I love you too, Neil.”</p><p>Neither of them ever felt tired saying those words. So they waited in each other’s arms. Neil appreciates this and hugged Shaun, letting the young omega lean on his shoulder.</p><p>They stayed until it reached midnight. A new day with the two of them together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: This is just Part 1 of the Quarantine AU of this fic, guys. I was planning on making it one chapter, and I was around 30k words. However, I had some urgent business to take care, which lessens my time to update it. Then, I decided to try and post the first part of it, making the Quarantine AU two parts, like the canon. I'll try to finish the second part as soon as I can.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry if it seems rushed or has some issues, but please do enjoy this chapter :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-/-/-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a normal day for Aaron, even during his work at the hospital, which was supervising the staffs, doctors, and residents. It also includes some of his plans for setting up a clinic if he ever decides to step down from being a neurosurgeon. Being an old man like him, it is likely that he’ll soon have to set down his position as President at a given time, and it may give way for any opportunities in Shaun’s case. The Board were okay with the young omega being Aaron’s legal son, meaning that their expectations to him became high. Yet not once did Shaun fail to impress them.</p><p>Aaron knew that there were those who were willing to hire his son to other hospitals, especially since Shaun now carries the Glassman name. Along with the brunette’s outstanding performance and abilities, it was no doubt that many would try to find opportunities in taking Shaun as their surgeon after his residency. However, they could try all they want, he’s still President and he gets the final call. In addition, Shaun likes to be in St. Bonaventure, and he’s sure that his friends, and especially Neil, would be hell-bent if there were such a decision to make Shaun go to another hospital.</p><p>Given the events that occurred in the young resident’s life, Shaun was able to overcome it, and now, he’s a third year resident, and his relationship with Neil is now two years and six months. The dates are still counting since the two of them couldn’t even find ways to separate with each other. Also, no one even seems to be against their relationship, and he spent too many topics of their relationship being beneficial. Since Neil is one of the best surgeons in the country, and Shaun is a rising surgeon in the making.</p><p>Oh, but Aaron knows that it’s more than the two having talents that truly merits the patient’s care and the hospital. Being together helped them navigate certain aspects that they missed throughout their lives. Neil may have been one jealous alpha, but he isn’t those that took things on a different turn. He does keep it, but later, he tells Shaun, at the same time, trusting the young omega. Aaron smiled at that, because Neil’s trust to his lover overcomes his jealousy and doubts to other people.</p><p>Shaun then grew to be more open with his feelings. Even if the young brunette had some difficulty navigating it, he still tries to understand. Shaun even opens up if feeling troubled, and it’s something that he feels proud of. Even with autism, his son grew to have a life well deserved. Especially when showing affection to the people he loves and cares for. Aaron remembered when he asked Shaun to accompany him to a nearby amusement park. The older man wanted to ride a carousel and Shaun even accompanied him. Then there’s there scheduled times with each other, which may either include Neil. There were even times that their family bonding is random.</p><p>But what made Aaron set that they deserve each other, was truly the trust that both of them gave. He remembers when Shaun opens up with his feelings and with his past. There was no malice, only love and acceptance. It made Neil look at Shaun in another angle, one that he made the young brunette put on a higher pedestal. After that event, it changed Shaun and he grew to be more open with his emotions.</p><p>Then there’s Neil, the hard confident alpha surgeon of St. Bonaventure. Turns out, they all say that he’s a dork with softness with how he openly shows his affections for Shaun. Neil wasn’t afraid to show his love and it didn’t matter because he proves that his love for the young brunette is something that aspires him to go on. Much as to Shaun’s own words as well. In all that happened in the relationship, Aaron knew that Neil showed his much vulnerable side. Something than an alpha never shows often, but if shown, it just means that this person matters to them. After Neil witnessed numerous moments of those events that happened towards Shaun, it made the younger alpha be susceptible to his fears, doubts, and occasional nightmares.</p><p>He watched when Aaron was the one finding them inside the janitor’s closet together, just comforting each other. He heard about what happened with Neil’s patient and the older man is sure that it must have hit an impact in Neil’s emotional state. Yet, seeing the two asleep in each other’s arms softens his heart. Aaron waited for a few minutes to see such a soft sight before he woke them up and accompanied them back. It made him so proud to know that they helped each other with their nightmares. Shaun even once visited him at the brink of night, with Neil accompanying him. It also made that night more reason to get to know the younger alpha. At the end of it, Aaron was satisfied with Neil and he’s sure that this man is someone that Shaun deserves in his life, same as Neil himself.</p><p>That’s why, he wasn’t surprised with Neil coming to his office and asked for something, and it concerns Shaun.</p><p>“Wait. You’re not going to go feral on me?” Neil incredulously asked.</p><p>Aaron chuckles at the younger alpha’s confused but nervous look, “I’m an old man, Neil. Surely I don’t have that much strength to go feral.”</p><p>“I just want to be sure...” Neil sighs as he caresses onto something inside his coat pocket, “Since... you are his legal father and all... and I thought that some formal permission might be necessary.”</p><p>“Trust me, Neil, you already solved most of my doubts the moment I saw how you treat Shaun.” The older man smiles at the thought, “Don’t even get me started with how he changed you.”</p><p>“I know, and I never regret any of it.” Neil replies with a soft smile on his face, “That’s why I decided to ask him soon.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good plan.” Aaron beamed at the thought but noticed how the younger alpha’s expression changed, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m... not sure if Shaun would agree to this.” Neil somberly utters, “I don’t want to overwhelm him...”</p><p>“It can’t hurt to try, Neil. Also, I am confident with that plan of yours since Shaun speaks of you so highly.” He assures the younger alpha, “There’s not a single person that Shaun finds any attraction but you. I’ve seen how his world revolves with you.”</p><p>This made Neil gave some of his confidence back, “You think so?”</p><p>“Well, you are asking my permission.” Aaron chuckles, “I did agree and I gave you some confidence to ask him. It’s just up to Shaun to take that step as well, but you have to go forward as well. Don’t wait for that moment, own it, Neil.”</p><p>Neil then removed the object from his pocket as he looks at it with a wishful, but hopeful look, “You’re right. Thank you, Aaron.”</p><p>The older man then looked at the window, smiling at the scenery of such night, “It’s almost Christmas... I’m sure Shaun would enjoy the holidays more.”</p><p>Neil playfully snorts, “If you could say that to him... Shaun has a shift by that day, even me as well.”</p><p>Aaron saw how the younger alpha sighs at the statement and said, “I even tried to plan something special for Christmas... just the two of us before spending with you and my family.”</p><p>Neil’s parents emailed him about the plans for the holidays, and mainly, about Shaun also coming with him as well. When he first introduced the brunette to his family, Neil was a bit hesitant since his older parents might not take it well. But Shaun managed to work on with them by just being himself. Further proving the point that someone like Gabby and Shaun can be capable as well. He just wished that his sister were there to see their parents’ faces when they find Shaun an enigma yet it still piqued their interest.</p><p>However, he knew Gabby’s condition is somewhat fragile; it just helps him calm down that his parents had some decency to visit her, checking for her well-being. However, Gabby was ecstatic when he visited her, along with Shaun. His sister kept on asking question about Neil, which Shaun did most of the answering. She even asked about Shaun as well, answering questions, which Gabby would ask her. Butit did make Neil smile when Gabby felt so happy for him because she saw how dating Shaun affected him positively.</p><p>He did tell Gabby first about his plans for Shaun, then he also emailed his parents about it. They felt happy and supportive for Neil, but his sister showed her happiness more.</p><p>“It’s the thought that counts.” Neil whispers to himself as he looks onto the item once more. The tiny blue stone gleaming onto the office lights.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun?” Neil called as he enters the house, “I’m home.”</p><p>The alpha sighs and rubs his temples since he had a patient to tend to all of a sudden. Shaun was with Marcus that time and their shift ended earlier than Neil’s, and he didn’t like it for the young omega to stay and wait for him. At the same time, he also didn’t want Shaun to go home alone. Luckily, Alex offered for him to accompany Shaun back. Neil sighs in relief when he and Shaun texted him that the said omega arrived home safely.</p><p>Now that he finally came home, he couldn’t wait to just be with Shaun throughout the night. The young omega knew that Neil would be late, so he and Shaun ate some dinner at the cafeteria, with the other residents joining in, before he reluctantly let Alex accompany Shaun back home.</p><p>“Shaun?” He called, noticing that the only source of light available was the living room, and it was just a lamp beside the sofa.</p><p>Carefully, Neil walked to that direction and it made him smile at the sight. Brown eyes dart towards Shaun, who is sleeping on the couch. It made him remind those painful moments, but Neil quickly dismissed this thought, reminding himself that Shaun is safe, and that he’s here with him. His thoughts snapped when he sees blue eyes slowly opening, and seeing Neil standing at the edge.</p><p>“Welcome home...” Shaun replied softly.</p><p>Neil chuckled at the cute sight in front of him, “I remember that the bed is more comfortable than a couch.”</p><p>“I like to wait for you.” He replies, even if his eyes became droopy.</p><p>“Well... I couldn’t say no to that.” Neil softly laughs, “You don’t need to move, Shaun. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“I can walk by myself.” Shaun insisted but his voice fails to back it up when he suddenly yawns.</p><p>“I know.” Neil assures him as he closes the lights, “I just want to take care of you.”</p><p>“You spoil me too much.”</p><p>“Oh I always do.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t reply and lets Neil gently carry him on his arms, bridal style. His eyes then dart at the stairs in front of them, “Are you even sure you can carry me?”</p><p>“Oh you wound me, Shaun.” Neil laughs, knowing well that the young omega is just worried for him, “I can carry you easily. You are a bit lighter than what I thought of.”</p><p>“How could I be lighter when I made sure to always be at my normal weight?”</p><p>Neil chuckles as he proves his point. He went to the stairs and walks at each step, with Shaun on his arms. His eyes dart at the young omega, who seemed to enjoy the gesture.</p><p>While being carried, Shaun subtly looked at Neil, who seemed focused on getting at the top with him on the alpha’s arms. Yet he didn’t even doubt it, knowing well how well-toned Neil’s arms were. He then remembers Neil’s frantic breaths when he carried him back in his teens. That heat made his senses go haywire, but Shaun could never forget those arms that held him tightly. Protecting the young omega from harm, even when Neil had to fight his own senses. Shaun smiles at the memory and leans onto Neil, as the alpha continues to carry him.</p><p>
  <em>‘His arms are more well-toned and developed than before.’ </em>
</p><p>The thought of Neil carrying him like this made him excited and relaxed at the same time. Shaun smiled at the thought that maybe his alpha is just flexing, but he didn’t mind any of it. Rather, he enjoys the way those arms held onto him. They were hard and sturdy, making sure that Shaun doesn’t fall. Yet at the same time, his grip and hold were comforting as well. Shaun didn’t even mind when he closed his eyes and let Neil carry him like this. He was submissive by nature due to how he grew up, and he struggled to be assertive with his goals and wants. But he lets his own submissiveness get the best of him when it comes to the person he fell in love with, Neil himself.</p><p>It felt so nice to be like this, an emotion that stirs him and makes Shaun even more than who he is right now. He trusts Neil, and he wouldn’t let anyone carry him like this. It was different from the love he experienced as a family and from a friend that he loves platonically.</p><p>Shaun didn’t even notice that they already arrived in their bedroom. He purrs in delight when Neil gently placed him on his side of the bed, and Shaun just snuggled when he reached for the alpha’s pillows.</p><p>“Do you plan on hogging the pillow?” Neil laughs as he caresses those soft brown locks.</p><p>“You still have to take a shower.” Shaun replies, “I could wait while I hug your pillows.”</p><p>“Or we could do it... maybe.”</p><p>Shaun saw the smirk on Neil’s face and blushes, hiding his face on Neil’s pillow, “Pervert.”</p><p>He felt his alpha kissing his cheek, gently caressing his hair as well, “Only for you.”</p><p>“Neil...”</p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Neil chuckles when he hears a soft whine from Shaun’s mouth.</p><p>Leaning in, he gently pries the pillows away from Shaun’s face and asks, “Could I have a kiss now?”</p><p>Shaun blinks at the request but complies wholeheartedly as he went forward and captures Neil’s lips. With the two locked in a kiss, Shaun wrapped his arms around Neil’s neck, yearning for more.</p><p>They part when Neil caressed the young omega’s cheek, with Shaun’s holding those warm hands, and they intertwine their fingers to each other.</p><p>“Hey Shaun... I was wondering...”</p><p>Shaun’s head slightly tilts when Neil paused and looks away, “What are you wondering about?”</p><p>Neil shakes his head and smiles, “I just wondered how lucky I am for meeting you.”</p><p>“I feel the same.” Shaun replies as he kisses the alpha’s nose, “I think it’s me who should feel lucky. You chose someone like me... because you made me feel more.”</p><p>“You also made me feel more, Shaun.” Neil assures him, “We feel more with each other. I couldn’t even imagine if I didn’t meet you again.”</p><p>“I feel the same.” Shaun smiles as he caresses Neil’s cheek, “I can see you when we wake up in the mornings. Those moments we eat together during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then when we go to work, go home, and sleep together...”</p><p>“Imagine if there are also kids.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Shaun nods, a soft hum escaping on his lips.</p><p>Neil noticed how the young brunette felt a bit tired and he kissed his forehead, “I’ll take a shower, then we can cuddle.”</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun nods as he closes his eyes, “I love you, Neil.”</p><p>This made Neil smile even brighter as he caresses the object from his pockets. If Shaun’s eyes were open right now, he could see the glimmer of hope and happiness in those brown orbs. Neil tried not to let his voice get higher when he finally knew that Shaun maybe ready to be in the next steps of their relationship.</p><p>“I love you too, Shaun, with all my heart.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun slowly opened his eyes at the sound of someone singing right by his ear, though it was soft and it didn’t bother the young omega the slightest bit. He slowly turned and rubbed his blue eyes to spot Neil leaning with his arms supporting his head, singing the start of Jingle Bells.</p><p>“Good Morning, Neil.” Shaun softly said with a yawn as he kisses the alpha’s cheek.</p><p>“Good Morning, and Merry Christmas, Shaun.” Neil grinned as he kisses the omega’s nose.</p><p>“It’s the 24<sup>th</sup> of December, Neil. It’s not yet Christmas.”</p><p>“Well, in other countries, they celebrate it early.” Neil chuckles as he gently pinches Shaun’s cheek, “Also, it’s nice to sing Christmas songs with you beside me.”</p><p>Shaun only hums as he felt himself being wrapped around a pair of strong and well-toned arms. His blue eyes closed at the feeling of warmth when Neil engulfed him in a morning hug. When he heard the brown-eyed alpha chuckle, he looked up to see Neil grinning.</p><p>“You’re smiling widely.” Shaun remarked which earned a laugh from Neil, “We still have work to do.”</p><p>“Can’t I just feel happy right now? It’s going to be a memorable Christmas for you and me.”</p><p>“I find every Christmas with you memorable, Neil.” Shaun smiles as he kisses his lips to shut the alpha’s mouth from speaking.</p><p>When they parted, Neil smiles and caresses Shaun’s brown hair, “Other than the effort of you putting mistletoes in every corner of the house, I also plan to make this Christmas  very memorable.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t answer but he showed a smile, noting that he’s keen on seeing what Neil has in store. Yet it could wait since they’re assigned to shifts right now before the holidays.</p><p>“We should get up.”</p><p>“Yeah, work before the holidays. Marcus sure knows how to ruin the fun.”</p><p>“Dr. Andrews has a son now.” Shaun replied, “I think he is more excited being with his family.”</p><p>“Yep.” Neil grins as he kissed Shaun again by surprise, “I’m going to admit though, it’s nice for him to finally have a kid.”</p><p>And they remembered when Marcus finally came back after his paternity leave, with a big smile on his face. Especially when he would show and gusher the new picture on his table, which is his newborn son, Christopher Evan Andrews.</p><p>His thoughts snapped when he sees Shaun getting up, “I heard that you’re assigned in the ER, especially before the holidays.”</p><p>“Yes, together with Dr. Lim, Morgan, and Jared.”</p><p>Neil groans as from his pillows as he tries to get up from the bed, “Great, among all people, you have to be stuck with Jared.”</p><p>“Jared is nice, Neil. Don’t be mean.” Shaun scolds, “But they still have paper works to finish.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m just kidding, Shaun. I just haven’t forgiven him yet when he recommended you to get drunk.”</p><p>Shaun looks at Neil as he handed the alpha’s discarded shirt, “You have Claire and Alex to accompany you.”</p><p>“I can’t argue with that.” Neil chuckles as he wears the shirt, “But after your shift, it’s just you and me up until midnight, where we can share a midnight Christmas kiss under the mistletoe.”</p><p><em>‘And also ask you a very important question as well...’ </em>Neil thoughts as he looks at the drawer beside him.</p><p>“Well, I do love cooking with you for our Christmas meals.” Shaun ponders with a smile as he walks towards Neil, “Or we could do it right now.”</p><p>“Kitchen sex?”</p><p>“Cooking breakfast.” Shaun blushes from the first idea that Neil gave... not that they haven’t done that numerous times. It also didn’t help when Neil gave a wide grin and ruffled the brunette’s locks.</p><p>“Kidding, kidding.” Neil assures him, “We have a lot of time to do that. But you’re right, cooking breakfast together sounds great.”</p><p>“As long as it’s you... forever.” Neil didn’t hear the last part since Shaun buried his head onto the alpha’s shoulder, then whispering those words.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh the weather outside is frightful~” Jared hums as the two omegas watch him sing while heading to the ER.</p><p>“Well, someone is bringing in the holiday spirit.” Morgan chuckles as she tries to finish her morning coffee.</p><p>Jared grins as he looks at the two of them, “Who wouldn’t be? Even if we do have work today, it’s still the holidays. Lighten up and feel the holiday spirit.”</p><p>Morgan rolls her eyes and looks at Shaun, “So, any plans for the holidays.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Shaun replies, “Neil said that he’ll handle the plans. I just don’t know what he’s planning.”</p><p>“Oh, seems like someone wants their Christmas to be a surprise.” Jared laughs as he looks at Shaun, also knowing that the young brunette isn’t fond with surprises.</p><p>“I don’t like surprises, but Neil insisted... so I couldn’t say no.” Shaun said and looks at the two, “Do both of you also have plans for the holidays?”</p><p>Morgan shrugs, “Nah, I’ll just wait for that planned holiday drink with you guys.”</p><p> “We enjoy the festivity through our own creative efforts.” Jared replies as he continues, “The festive dinner with various delicious meals. Then there’s snuggling in the sofa, wearing Christmas sweaters and drinking eggnog. And we could also go out and enjoy the Christmas nights in the street.”</p><p>Shaun now began to wonder what Neil has planned for their Christmas Eve moments. Usually, the brunette would always enjoy the littlest things that they do in that season. It was always their solo time together first before visiting relatives. The two of them would cook meals and have a Christmas movie marathon. They also play Christmas songs while drinking either eggnog or hot cocoa, with Neil singing most of the jolly songs out loud. Then there’s also one time when Shaun tried the mistletoe and placed it in every corner of the house without Neil’s knowledge. He would surprise his alpha when Shaun would suddenly kiss him, later noticing the mistletoe.</p><p>Now, Shaun isn’t aware of the plans and his alpha said that it would be different. He hated not knowing things and planning them ahead. But he trusts Neil and he doesn’t want to ruin whatever effort the alpha is planning for them.</p><p>“I’ll just have to wait and see when I get there.” Shaun simply stated, “Neil did say that he’s going to make this Christmas memorable.”</p><p>“Knowing that guy, he’s going to be totally extra.” Morgan remarks, “The man can go an extra mile for you.”</p><p>“And you know what’s sad, I relate to him as well.” Jared groans, as he remembers a highly expensive gift that he bought for Claire.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Shaun replies with a smile, “I know Neil. If he decided to buy something expensive, I’m sure that it is something memorable.”</p><p>Morgan and Jared grinned at the expression Shaun has right now, as it showed the excitement glimmered in his eyes, even when the brunette only showed a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Well, I can vouch that Neil is one heck of a guy, and both of you deserve each other.” Morgan grins, “So why not just tie the knot and get married?”</p><p>This made Shaun look at the blonde with a gleam of interest within his blue orbs.</p><p>Jared shakes his head and replies, “Woah, woah, hold your horses, because that’s a bit rushed.”</p><p>Morgan arched an eyebrow, “Jared, remember that Shaun’s first love is Neil, and that goes the same as Neil. First love, then they ended up getting married.”</p><p>“True, but still it’s also best to be careful and consider things as well.”</p><p>Shaun’s attention then went to Jared after realizing that they are both right. From that moment, he only fell in love and in a relationship with Neil Melendez. There was no one else. It didn’t hurt him when he knows that the alpha dated a few partners before. They already cleared that up and he trusts Neil.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to hurt your feelings, Shaun. But yeah, sometimes, first love could really go bad. Since most are under the illusion of such fantastical love, without any regard to numerous the realities behind it.” Jared remarks as he looks at them.</p><p>“It’s just that, I guess many people would always view their first love as something from a drama. Then when they forget that they could also have fights, misunderstandings, and other obstacles, most give up and break it off.”</p><p>Shaun did consider those scenarios. Yet he remembers when he was in a life and death situation, or when they had their fights. The two of them even got separated, without any assurance if they were to meet again. But, they did end up together, had fights, watched the lowest of each other’s points, and saw the good and the bad.</p><p>He knew this since he remembered the story from Aaron. The older alpha fell in love with someone before his ex-wife, but it didn’t work out. Now, Shaun saw no worried and he trusts Neil wholeheartedly.</p><p>“So, I’ll as a question because I don’t want to be the one ruining the mood.” Jared chuckles as he to lighten the mood, “If Neil does ask you to marry him, would you agree?”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun instantly replies without any second thoughts, “I have thought about this, gave pros and cons, and even considered my feelings. The results are only Neil. I see no one but Neil if I were to spend a lifetime with someone.”</p><p>Jared softens his gaze and even shakes his head from his statement, “You’re right. I guess I just don’t want you to get hurt. But who am I kidding? That’s Dr. Neil Melendez, and he’s lowkey showing that he loves you so much.”</p><p>“Correct.” Morgan grins as she playfully punches Jared’s arm, “Since I also heard from a certain someone how you said that you only see Claire as your future wife.”</p><p>Jared blushed and clears his throat, “Did Claire tell you that?”</p><p>“Nope~”</p><p>“Anyways, we better get going. Especially since Shaun here is assigned in the ER.” Jared looks at the young omega when they finally stopped at the entrance.</p><p>A nod came from Morgan, “Ah yes, it’s going to be a mad house for the holidays, while we’re stuck with other assignments.”</p><p>“Most of the staff came home for the holidays.” Shaun remarks, as he looks back at them, “So it’s quite understandable that the hospital might be short on staff.”</p><p>“Well, they want to spend it with their love ones. It also includes you as well.” Jared grins when he sees the brunette brighten up.</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods, “Neil said that we’ll take an early leave for our shifts.”</p><p>Before Jared could even reply, Morgan interjects the alpha, “You better get in before Dr. Lim wonders where you are, genius. I’ll drag Jared here to do some scut works.”</p><p>A groan was heard from the man, “Aw, I got a feeling that it’s paper works.”</p><p>“And that’s why I need another pair of hands since it’s assigned to us.” Morgan glares at him, before changing her gaze towards Shaun, “Anyways, if there’s any trouble, please call us. Believe it or not, we really need another outlet than just paper works.”</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun nods and he watches the two of them walking at another direction.</p><p>Even if he could hear Jared complaining along the way, while Morgan just groans as she is maybe making some sarcastic remarks.</p><p>The young omega then steps in and sees many people in the waiting area. He also noticed a man wearing a Santa Clause costume in the patient’s bed of the ER. Shaun could already hypothesize that Jared would have wanted to be here since the room screamed festivities of the holiday. There were Christmas decorations in every nook and cranny, along with songs that fit for the holidays.</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re here and prepared, Shaun.” He turned to see Audrey walking towards him.</p><p>“Good morning, Dr. Lim.” Shaun greeted, “Also, Happy Holidays.”</p><p>Audrey smiles at him, as she wears her gear, “Happy Holidays too, Shaun. But that could wait for a bit. There’s an ambulance coming and it’s pretty hectic.”</p><p>Shaun nods as he starts to prepare. But before he could also wear his gear, he paused and suddenly looks up, “What is that noise?”</p><p>“Well, the staff decided to play Rudolph.” Audrey replies and sees his attention elsewhere. So she gently calls him, “Need all of you in your A-game today.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Their heads then arched up when they hear the alarming noise of the ambulances, immediately getting their focus and attention ahead.</p><p>“Well, this is a way to start the holidays.” Audrey mumbles as they head to the site</p><p>Quickly, they were able to see the paramedics entering with a male patient around his mid thirties.</p><p>Removing his mask, he turned to Audrey and said, “We found him unresponsive in the Arrivals. We restarted his heart on site. Um, low O2, wheezing significant airway resistance to the bag mask.”</p><p>Audrey clicks her tongue at this, noting that she only has three residents with her, and they’re short in staff. She turned to see them looking at the unconscious man.</p><p>“We’re short on staff right now, Dr. Lim.” A nurse stated, “Most of them went home for the holidays.”</p><p>“Dr. Reznick is here along with the other residents.” The paramedic suddenly said which earned the attention of the blonde.</p><p>“Dr. Kalu is also free.” Shaun adds.</p><p>“Nice to see you know her.” Audrey monotonously replied, as she is more focussed on the patient, “Call Dr. Reznick and Dr. Kalu, we’re going to need help.”</p><p>The nurse nods as she quickly leaves to call for them.</p><p>“Take him to Bay 4. Glassman, you’re with me with the man after checking the other patient.”</p><p>He nods as he wheeled the unconscious man away and another entered, a woman named Marianne Southam.</p><p>“Marianne collapsed in the Baggage Claim.” Another paramedic stated and it made them notice the similarities with the man.</p><p>“They came from the same airport?”</p><p>“It’s the time of the year for travels, Ma’am.” The paramedic woman replied as she raises the cover of the sheets, “Right leg is swollen, and she’s complaining of chest pains, shortness of breath, and has a low grade fever.”</p><p>“Did you just get off from a low flight?” Shaun asked.</p><p>“20 hours from Malaysia.” Marianne weakly replied.</p><p>Shaun quickly went to her and sees the physical symptoms, “There’s a deep vein thrombosis formed while she was seated. That explains the red leg and the fever.”</p><p>His fingers then point from her leg and up to her chest, “Part of the clot broke off, travelled to her lung... that explains the chest pain.”</p><p>“So it’s Pulmonary Embolism.” He finishes as his eyes gaze back at Audrey.</p><p>Their focused shifted when the voice rang out, “We lost his pulse again!”</p><p>“Alright, we have no time to waste. Glassman, tend to her first. Then help me with him.”</p><p>The paramedics assisted in wheeling Marianne beside the man. With the delegations given, Shaun went to the woman first, quickly closing the curtain.</p><p>Audrey quickly went to the other patient, seeing their staff trying to revive him.</p><p>“I’m going to light him up.” She instructed as she began the procedure, “Clear!”</p><p>It made the man’s chest raise and saw a rhythm, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“He can’t live on thirty beats a minute.” A nurse pointed out while looking at the monitor</p><p>“Lungs are too stiff to pre-oxygenate.”</p><p>Audrey looks at the nurse, “Fiberoptic blade and a 7.5 ET tube.”</p><p>The nurse quickly gave her what she needs and then called to Shaun, “Glassman, anti-coagulate her with a 5000 unit heparin bolus.”</p><p>Shaun was quickly given the shot needed for her. As the nurses and staff went on to check for Marianne’s vitals, they also assisted the young resident in his delegations.</p><p>They all worked at the tension set between them but there was no time for any signs of panic. At Shaun’s corner, they worked on stabilizing her and it almost made them see that Marianne might be faring better than the man. Yet his blue eyes noticed the marks on her neck.</p><p><em>‘A rash.’ </em>Shaun’s eyes focussed on the mark as his mind wandered about this symptom. His thoughts were cut when a voice called out to him.</p><p> “Glassman, I need you.” Audrey suddenly called.</p><p>“Go, we’ll handle her.” A nurse urged him to follow.</p><p>Shaun nods and immediately went at the other side of the curtain with Audrey instructing him, “Push 300 amiodarone.”</p><p>A syringe was given to him and Shaun injects it inside the tube. His ears also heard how they’re now losing him again with whatever this man has right now. It didn’t help that the patient is not yet responding.</p><p>The paramedic kept on pumping the man’s chest while looking at the monitor, “That’s 30 minutes of brain and cardiac hypoxia.”</p><p>Everyone looked at the monitor and there was no signs for improvement, as the alarming sound of the monitor’s beep just kept on going. Audrey sighs, knowing that it’s too late.</p><p>“Stop compressions.”  She says to the paramedic, Tyler, and shakes her head. She averts her gaze to the nurse, “Time of death, 10:07 am.”</p><p>The nurse then stops the blaring sounds by shutting the machine off. There was nothing, and they could only see a patient that has died from an unknown cause. Shaun remained focused as he looks at the man’s neck as well, eyes slightly widening from the sight.</p><p>Quickly, he opens the curtain to the other side, earning their attention towards him.</p><p>“Did you have any contact with this man?” Shaun asks.</p><p>“He was with me on that flight from Malaysia.”</p><p>He nods at the response and turns back to the dead patient, “Both of them have vesicular rashes on their necks.”</p><p>Audrey looks at the neck and sees the rash. When Shaun turns to Marianne, he also points out the rash from her neck as well.</p><p>“Whatever killed him, the infection... she might have it too.” It made an eerie silence when Shaun voiced out a possible situation.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other with worry, already knowing what this all just means. Audrey narrows her eyes, “Let’s get her first in the negative pressure room.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Our patient today is really pissed off when we mentioned his father.” Claire stated as they stayed at the office to discuss of the surgery.</p><p>“Well, can’t exactly blame him for that.” Neil replies, “The man had some rough history. But even he knows that we need his father, since he’s a donor.”</p><p>“Not that he’s going to like it.” Claire sighs as she leans back on the chair. Her eyes then dart at the Alex, who was busy looking at his phone.</p><p>“So, any plans for the holidays?”</p><p>Just when Claire asked that, Alex slowly sets his phone down, “Well, I’m going to spend time with my family... actually...”</p><p>A sigh escapes from his lips, “Well, whatever our patient said did hit me a bit. His father left them... it does remind me a lot about myself.”</p><p>They felt a bit tense at the subject, knowing that Alex himself has a not so good history with his wife and child. Entering the profession of being a surgeon made his time for them short.</p><p>“Well, it may sound depressing considering that we made ourselves drunk and shared sob stories.” Alex chuckles at that, “I became a bit neglectful just because I was busy with my studies.”</p><p>“You’re –“ Claire was about to say something, but refrained from doing so.</p><p>“I appreciate the comfort, Claire.” He smiles, “But it’s still the truth.”</p><p>He sighs and rubs his temples, “I think that maybe this time, I’ll finally fix my relationship with them. Try to be more understanding, getting to know my son again...”</p><p>A pat on his shoulder, and he turned to see Claire smiling with comfort, “Well, your son just might be hurt and lost because of what happened. You just have to try.”</p><p>“If anything,” They turned when Neil interjects, “You don’t give up easily, Alex. Also, you might lose the time back then, it doesn’t mean that you could try to rekindle and create new ones.”</p><p>Alex chuckles at that, “Well, you speak from experience, huh?”</p><p>“It’s better to be late than never, Alex.” Neil remarks, “Having Shaun with me right now happened at a later time. I knew that even if I stayed with him as a teen, I would still wait until I could court him properly.”</p><p>“But there were always those moments too late. Yet I was always given chances, so I don’t waste them and make my mark.”</p><p>“And that’s why Shaun is with you.” She stated, “Maybe that’s the way too, Alex. A leap of faith, just try to spend time with them. Sure, there are awkward harsh moments, but deep inside, they knew that you love them, and they love you.”</p><p>It did lighten his spirits when they encouraged him to at least try. Alex still had some doubts about it, but they’re right. If he wants to fix the tension he has with his family, he has to stop chickening out and make a move.</p><p>Just then, his phone beeped and quickly saw the content. His eyes widen, as he looks at the two, “Kellan is here.”</p><p>“Good.” Claire nods, “Don’t go to him while talking on the phone. We’ll just text you if there is something important.”</p><p>“Try to talk to him while you escort him in the waiting area.” Neil remarks, “Just keep your phone in sound mode. We’ll text you and they did say that they’ll call either Claire or I.”</p><p>Alex smiles, it does feel good to have friends like them, “Thanks.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“This room is safe and a precaution as well.” Audrey says as she tries to assure the patient, “It keeps whatever you have from spreading.”</p><p>The cough that she released echoed throughout the room. The oxygen mask gave her some comfort, but it still didn’t help when she sees two of the doctors wearing a protective gear.</p><p>“Whatever I have might be the same from that man?” She asks, fear all ridden in her eyes.</p><p>Shaun then interjects, “Your symptoms are not as severe as his. But there might be a chance that it could get worse as his.”</p><p>Her eyes widen at the statement that Shaun just gave. Yet Audrey decided to try and ease the tension.</p><p>“We don’t know for sure whether you have the same thing or not. We know nothing of the virus and the man.”</p><p>It still didn’t help Marianne, especially since whatever she has, it’s a total mystery. This sickness is something that even the doctors in front of her don’t know anything about.</p><p>“When did you start feeling sick?” Audrey asks.</p><p>Marianne removes the mask and replies with a wheeze, “On the plane... I... I’ve never been outside of the US before.”</p><p>She coughed once more, and quickly placed the mask back to get some air. Marianne didn’t even notice the subtle flinch and change of gaze that Audrey just showed. The doctor kept her pheromones in check to not show any signs of distress. She doesn’t need to add another, not when they could already feel another one.</p><p>“Was the man sitting beside you?”</p><p>Marianne looks at him, “N-No... he’s around 6 or 7 ft in front of me.”</p><p>Audrey then decided to ask her, “Did you have any connection to the man? Or any contact whatsoever.”</p><p>The patient shakes her head weakly, “No... He didn’t. He slept the entire flight.”</p><p>Shaun looks at her in a neutral face as he replies, “Then the virus might be airborne. Those in the flight and in the ER have been exposed.”</p><p>Audrey looks at him but even she couldn’t deny the facts in front. Her eyes gaze back at the Shaun who seemed to wait for the next instructions.</p><p>“We’ll get to the bottom of this.” She says, “Right now, just stay calm and keep the mask with you.”</p><p>Audrey and Shaun then left the room and ask the nurse to keep an eye on the patient. As they went to a good distance, she sighs and looks at the young resident. Marianne doesn’t need to know that Shaun is the son of their director. She doesn’t want to add anymore stress to the young resident.</p><p>“We should call your father about this.”</p><p>“He’s in his office right now.” Shaun replies, “Calling him would also result in calling the Board members.”</p><p>Audrey nods as she takes her cell out and dials the right number. A few rings echoed in her ears before the call was answered.</p><p><strong>“Hello, Dr. Lim.” </strong>Aaron answered at the other line.</p><p>After looking at their directions for any listeners, she sets the call in speaker when the coast is clear, “We got a situation here, Dr. Glassman.”</p><p>
  <strong>“What do you mean?”</strong>
</p><p>“Shaun was with me during an emergency. Two patients came from the airport.” She explains the rest of the events, up until it reached to Shaun’s conclusions.</p><p>
  <strong>“Are you both suggesting quarantine?”</strong>
</p><p>“Yes.” Both Shaun and Audrey replied instantly.</p><p>
  <strong>“That is very worrying. However, there might be a chance that both already caught it before entering the airport.”</strong>
</p><p>It was Shaun who now replied, “Marianne said that she was fine before entering her flight.”</p><p>“But even if they did have the virus before entering, there might be a chance that they had some form of contact.” Audrey interjects, “A shared cup, suddenly touching body parts, etcetera.”</p><p>There was silence on the other line of the phone. Audrey looks in worry for the situation but gave a subtle glance towards Shaun. If it was indeed airborne and both of them are exposed, she could already feel the worry Aaron has right now. Even if the older alpha is still the President of the Hospital, he is also now a father to one of their future surgeons. And that said son is at the site of the virus.</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll call in the CDC and Health Department about this. If what you both say is true, then we need to track the flight and its passengers. I’ll call in the Board as well.”</strong>
</p><p>Audrey nods at the plan, “Noted. We’ll keep you updated about the events.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes. But also... be careful... both of you.”</strong>
</p><p>She feels the sudden change of the older man’s voice. But she knew that most of the worry is about Shaun right now.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Shaun replies, trying to ease the worries of the older man, “You should go now, dad. It’s best if they immediately know the situation.”</p><p><strong>“Of course, Shaun… You just can’t blame an old man for worrying.” </strong>A soft chuckle was heard at the other line, <strong>“Should I tell Neil?”</strong></p><p>Shaun paused for a brief moment, “… not yet. I don’t want him to panic all of a sudden. He has a patient right now.”</p><p><strong>“Then I’ll immediately take action right now.” </strong>Aaron replies as they could hear quick footsteps and a door opening, <strong>“I’ll tell him after we find out what’s going on. Just be careful.”</strong></p><p>“I will.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Look out for him, Audrey. As your President and as his father, that’s an order.”</strong>
</p><p>She chuckles at the statement, “Of course, he’s stubborn but I can keep him from getting the virus.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for calling us, Tyler.” Morgan replies as she walks to the ER, along with him and Jared.</p><p>“My pleasure, Dr. Reznick.” Tyler grins.</p><p>“That was sarcasm by the way.”</p><p>“Nah, knowing you, you want to be involved in the action. So no, it’s not.”</p><p>Morgan rolls her eyes but kept her smile, “Yeah, yeah, at least it’s away from paper works.”</p><p>Jared suddenly felt a bit awkward from the conversation right now. They know him alright; he’s one of the paramedics in this hospital. Yet it changed when he remembered that Tyler accidentally bumped into Morgan when they were busy with their shifts a year and a half ago. Jared slightly pitied the man when he sputtered an apology for bumping her. But oh boy did he really stutter when he sees the blonde. Morgan was a bit pissed, but it didn’t change the fact that Tyler became a stuttering mess. Luckily, she did have some conversations with him during their free time. But it was more on Tyler bumping towards her.</p><p>Jared could slightly label it as stalking, but the other alpha (Yes, Tyler is an alpha with weird tendencies of paying attention to Morgan), hasn’t done anything that creepy and somewhat disturbing.</p><p>“Anyways,” Jared clears his throat, earning their attention as they enter the ER, “From what the nurse and Tyler just said, Shaun and Dr. Lim had their hands full with a patient right now. So assistance is needed.”</p><p>“Yes.” Tyler nods, “Although, Dr. Glassman seems like an amazing individual, it’s good that you and Dr. Reznick are available to help.”</p><p>And there we go again with Jared noticing that the other alpha’s gaze was focused at Morgan again.</p><p>“Well, holidays. So, short on staff.” Morgan replies as they stop at the patient, who was wearing a Santa Outfit, a guy named Pete.</p><p>“You really feel the holidays when you see someone in a Santa outfit as our patient.” Jared chuckles and it also made the patient smile from the joke.</p><p>“Not now, Jared.” Morgan scolds.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” The alpha replies as he turns to ask the patient, “We heard that you have stomach pain?”</p><p>“Yes.” The man replies, trying to not hiss from the pain, “I think it might be the candy canes, and even when I took some medicine, it didn’t work.”</p><p>“How many candy canes did you have?” It was Morgan who asked.</p><p>“Three or four… dozen.” Morgan slightly tilts her head from the amount, “They were the little ones. The candies were passed out at work… some sort of free munches for us.”</p><p>“Well, it looks like you had some overdue with the candies. So raise your shirt so we could see about that pain of yours, please.” Morgan chuckles at that as she gave the nurse the needed instructions. But then looks at Tyler when she realized something,</p><p>“By the way, how did you know that I was still in town?”</p><p>Tyler awkwardly smiles, “Well, you think that the holidays are where families meet each other for some bonding and gift giving, pretending that everything is perfect and all right. And I remember that you don’t want that and decided to always work in the holidays.”</p><p>“You listened to my rants did you?” Morgan looks at him, though shows no signs of discomfort, “Back then when I dragged you to a bar?”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t leave you alone like that.” Tyler sheepishly rubs the back of his head, “You didn’t rant out some personal stuff, just that… B-But I’m happy to listen!”</p><p>Morgan seemed intrigued with him. She didn’t remember much, but she woke up from the hangover and sees the note in her pockets. After a quick getting over with the feeling, she dials the number and Tyler picks it up. It was awkward and the man stutters, but he promised that he just accompanied her in a cab, assisted her back home, and left. Tyler also said that he didn’t even intrude, and just waits for her to get in before he left, riding the cab that they shared.</p><p>After that, they had some moments when they bump into each other. They talked even if it’s small, or in most cases that she hated to admit, rants. But Tyler stayed and listened, and even gave some advices, which some might not be helpful. Yet it felt nice when he showed being invested.</p><p>“You really like to observe huh?”</p><p>“I try… but not that I’m being nosy!” Tyler denies the negative part, which is true, “I just like to talk and get to know people!”</p><p>Jared suddenly felt being left out when the two began to converse. The nurse also felt that but decided to leave to get the equipment needed.</p><p>The man gave an awkward snort, “Wow, that’s next level listening skills.”</p><p>“I have to agree with that.” Jared replies, sharing sympathies of feeling the awkwardness of being a third wheel.</p><p>“He’s a good listener, though.” He replies as he looks at Morgan with a wink.</p><p>The blonde then stares at the patient, wondering about what the man just said. Then her green eyes dart at the scar in the abdomen.</p><p>“What’s with this scar?”</p><p>“Rudolph’s an asshole.”</p><p>This made both of them chuckle, but it did made Tyler look at her. Seeing the smile and the soft chuckle made his ears tingle from the sound. Morgan looks back at him and smiles, “I’m sure Rudolph would return the sentiments if you say that out loud.”</p><p>Tyler smiled and it made the blonde felt a bit lighter, she continues on checking the patient. Yet she seemed to ignore the alpha when he scratched his neck.</p><p>“Tyler.”</p><p>They turned at the sound of someone calling his name. It was Shaun, who called him and immediately marched towards the other alpha.</p><p>“Shaun.” Morgan says as he looks at him, especially with how the brunette seemed fixated at Tyler, “Any reason for calling him suddenly?”</p><p>The blonde didn’t get any reply as Shaun then said, “You need to come with me, Tyler.”</p><p>She saw how Shaun gently tugs Tyler towards Dr. Lim, and she didn’t even have any second thoughts and followed them along with Jared</p><p>“Shaun, what’s going on?” Morgan asks once more.</p><p>They stopped in front of Audrey, as Shaun then points at Tyler’s neck, “He has it too, Dr. Lim.”</p><p>Tyler then carefully tugs the collar down, revealing a red rash on his neck. Morgan’s eyes widen from the mark, already knowing what it meant since he and the nurse briefed them about it.</p><p>“Tyler might have it as well.” Jared replies as he glances at Morgan, who was also looking at the rash.</p><p>“It hasn’t been fully developed yet.” Audrey stated as she looks at the red splotch.</p><p>Before they could even ask about his condition, a loud beep echoed near their vicinity. Shaun and Audrey’s eyes widen at the realization.</p><p>Marianne’s vitals are dropping.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Alex arrives outside the hospital, a taxi came to a halt and he knew that it was Kellan who was inside. The older alpha followed what Neil and Claire suggested and kept his phone inside his pocket. If he wanted to try and fix the relationship he has with his son, Alex has to first show that he isn’t stuck in his phone all the time. It also helped that they promised to contact him when there’s news. Claire also volunteered to keep the father of the patient in check with the news.</p><p>Alex then snaps out of his thoughts and opens the door of the cab. He couldn’t contain his smile when he sees his son, all big and grown up, in front of his eyes. The older alpha didn’t even hide his happiness and hugged Kellan, sighing in relief.</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t meet you at the airport, son.” Alex apologizes as he parts from the hug, “But it’s nice to see you, again!”</p><p>“Yeah…” Kellan awkwardly nods while looking at his dad judgingly, “So, not going to question me about…”</p><p>Alex knows that his son might have feelings for both males and females. It isn’t that hard to figure it out, since he knows that not everyone accepts same sex relationships, even when it comes to their secondary gender. Back when he was a cop, he knows some colleagues that don’t like gays and lesbians as their children.</p><p>Yet, even when he was in his old profession, Alex had no problem with Kellan’s love life. It was just that he wasn’t there to ask about his experiences. It was his wife that told him when he had his first heartbreak. He could also guess that Kellan heard one of his conversations with his former colleagues about this, and it made him anxious.</p><p>“You don’t hurt anybody, Kellan.” Alex replies, “Who am I to judge if you want to love someone?”</p><p>Kellan tilts his head, “Huh… so, how long do I have to be stuck here?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, just a few hours since my colleagues and I decided to take an early leave after a surgery.” The older alpha assures him, “Then after that, it’s just going to be the two of us with some father- son bonding for three days. You know, rock climbing, bowling, you name it!”</p><p>The excitement in Alex’s tone was hard to hide. It’s just that he’s been looking forward to this, and it helped that Neil volunteered to assist him in getting the necessary time needed to try and mend things with his family.</p><p>Kellan raises his hand and replies, “Nah, it’s okay if you get late. It’s obvious since you’re busy with work. Wouldn’ want to disturb you, and I have some shows in my phone to keep me company anyways.”</p><p>“I see…” The older man forced a smile, “As long as you have your inhaler.”</p><p>Kellan merely nods at the reminder, but didn’t bat an eye towards his father anymore. Alex watches as his son walks away from him, dismissing the fact that he tries to connect with his son. A sad sigh escapes from his lips as he sees Kellan entering the hospital.</p><p><em>‘This is going to be hard.’ </em>He shakes his head and keeps his calm, and then he follows Kellan and accompanies him inside.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The three residents and Audrey quickly wore their protective gear and entered the negative room. Jared was in charge with the machines as Shaun did the compressions after each shock. They kept on going in Audrey’s signal, trying to revive Marianne’s heart. Morgan kept on noting the procedures, and with each passing time, it wasn’t getting any better. The line stayed flat and the sound kept on blaring.</p><p>“You can stop now, Dr. Glassman.” Audrey instructs as she sees Shaun stopping compressions.</p><p>Jared did the honors of shutting the machines down. But he kept his eyes at Morgan, who in turn, looks at Tyler outside the room. Audrey and Shaun even followed the same sentiments and looked at the other infected alpha.</p><p>Morgan didn’t know why, but she felt scared when she looks at him, especially when the other alpha witnessed the patient dying in front of him, who might carry the same symptoms as her.</p><p>Shaun didn’t know why the blonde seemed fixated at Tyler, but he too knows of the interaction Morgan has with him. He could note that maybe they’re close friends. With what’s happening in front of him right now, he also felt discomfort seeping inside of him.</p><p>“Morgan…” Shaun didn’t like the look of dread that Morgan has right now, “He needs to be in here to lessen the chances of the virus spreading inside of him.”</p><p>“I have to agree.” Jared interjects, “We saw the mark, and Shaun even pointed out that it’s the same as hers.”</p><p>Her eyes dart back at Tyler, who seemed to nod at the suggestion as well, “They’re right. Whatever I had might save me if we get this done already. You’re a doctor, and you know that this is necessary.”</p><p>“You should be panicking right now… normally that is…” Morgan said sarcastically, though she was trying to lighten the mood,</p><p>Tyler chuckles at that, “Well, you’re an excellent doctor, and you’re with them as well. I’m sure that I’m in good hands.”</p><p>She gazed back at him and kept her smile, even when she felt her dread rising up. Morgan kept her calm even when Audrey agrees with the suggestions and made arrangements for Tyler to stay in isolation.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m sure that I’m in good hands, Morgan.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It just didn’t help that she suddenly began to remember him again, and it made her heart clenched from remembering.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>When Alex came back, it was when Neil and Claire almost decided to call his phone, since they just heard that Chris began to feel pain in his left arm and neck. Noting the symptoms, they knew that their patient is at the verge of having a heart attack. They were quick in their actions and immediately took Chris to radiation. Claire was the one who volunteered to call in the donor while Neil and Alex handle the patient. It didn’t took that long when she returned to join with them with Chris’s temporary treatment.</p><p>“Well this sucks, which may be much worse than a heart attack.” Chris snorts as he watches them other side.</p><p>“I don’t doubt what you’re feeling.” Neil replies as he looks at the monitor, “You almost had a heart attack, so we used combined leukapheresis, chemo, and radiation.”</p><p>“Lucky me.”</p><p>His façade remained neutral even if Neil could see the negativity from their patient. He smiles to show some assurance and replies, “This would avoid another heart attack or stroke since you have no immune system.”</p><p>“Great, even if I look like I’m stuck in that death game from The Cube movie.” Chris lets out a sarcastic chuckle, “This could at least lessen my problems.”</p><p>Neil mostly looked at Alex, who felt him stiffen everytime Chris mentions his father. He knew that the other alpha might have felt the same sentiments of hatred to his son. When he and Claire saw him return, they both knew that their meeting isn’t a good one. So they did not pry, but both of them knew it was somewhat awkward and painful.</p><p>“So….” Chris hums as he looks back at them, “How goes the news about my good old donor?”</p><p>“He said that he’s getting in his car.” Claire replied.</p><p>“When was that?” Neil asks as he looks at the two of them.</p><p>“Right when we brought him here.” She replies, remembering that she called the man, even when he only said a brief message without any indication of where he is.</p><p>“He might be lying.” The three of them looked at him when they heard his bitter chuckle, “I mean he did lie to us, and let us down. I’m sure that it’s not easy for him to change all of a sudden.”</p><p>Neil pressed the button to remove any indication of Chris hearing their conversation. He looked at Alex, who seemed to truly swallow the words that Chris just said to them regarding his father. He sighs and pats the man’s shoulder, even when Alex didn’t even bat an eye at the friendly gesture.</p><p>“You’re not like his father, Alex.”</p><p><em>‘Nor are you like Shaun’s father.’ </em>He won’t consider his as a crappy one, but Alex doesn’t fit the criteria to what Chris and Shaun just experienced at the hands of their very own blood relative, a father.</p><p>Claire smiled at him, “You are trying, Alex. It’s not yet too late, unlike what Chris’ father is doing right now. When he heard his son on the verge of dying, the man just took action to try and mend things.”</p><p>They watched as Alex breathes to his nose harshly, with his chin leaning on both his hands, wondering about everything, especially since they mentioned Shaun, a friend that he also considers like as family as well.</p><p>“Do you remember when we had that drunk get together?” Alex chuckles at that sweet memory, even if it’s somewhat painful as well, “Remembering how most of you suffered at the hands of bad parents made me realize a lot of things as well. I may not be as worse as Shaun and Jared’s parents, unsupportive as Morgan’s, neglectful as Claire’s, or too expectant as yours, Neil. I once had a thought that they disturbed me from this sudden epiphany of mine.”</p><p>He leans at the chair and looks at the two of them, “But I realized that I should have at least tried to balance everything. If I did, maybe my life as a med student would have been easier, since I knew that my family would love and support me… because I still gave them time, and talked to them about this. Yet no, I kept them inside, soon I never got the chance to communicate with them anymore… And it ends with my wife trying to find comfort, and my son looking for a father figure since he’s too busy keeping his nose in books.”</p><p>“Alex…” Claire somberly calls him, but she didn’t pry even more.</p><p>“He had a game… I did watch him, but most of my days of staying them were just studying. Not even bothering to try and have some chat with them. I lacked the communication to be a better husband and father.”</p><p>Before Neil and Claire could even try to comfort the man, Alex quickly breathes out once more and stands up from the chair, “I should try and contact the donor again. Just in case…”</p><p>He then left without batting an eye towards them, but Neil and Alex shared a look about it and it made them worried for Alex. Yet right now, it’s also a race against time with their patient.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>Tyler kept his eyes fixated on Morgan while she was checking for his IV and vitals. Just as what they recommended, he went in for isolation without any second thoughts. It was just a bonus when Morgan volunteered to check on him while Jared, Audrey, and Shaun focus on the patients outside. The dark haired alpha seemed to enjoy the company, even if it’s all silent and just her being professional. But he still chuckles at the thought of her being with him, even in such a strange circumstance.</p><p>“I thought that being in isolation would suck. Yet here I am not feeling any negativity from this.” Tyler’s soft laugh echoed throughout the room.</p><p>“I’m surprised that you don’t seem to panic that much regarding your situation.” Morgan points it out, but immediately winced when she said that.</p><p>But it did made the man laugh, “Well, how could I when there’s a doctor beside me?”</p><p>“I’m still a resident, Tyler.”</p><p>“Doesn’t make any difference, since I know you’re smart and amazing.” Her lips remained passive, but Tyler could see the twinkle of amusement in her green eyes.</p><p>“You’re just trying to flatter me.” She didn’t contain the chuckle that escaped from her lips.</p><p>Tyler smiled even more when he made her laugh, “Anyways… do you have any requests? Italian… French… Chinese…”</p><p>Morgan tilts her head from the suggestions, but he continues, “Or any activities you would like for us to go…”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>He incredulously looks at her and laughs, “A plan for our date, Dr. Reznick…”</p><p>“What…?” Morgan chuckles at this, but still kept her smile, “You haven’t even asked me, and I haven’t said yes.”</p><p>“Are you just saying no to a man who is in isolation?” Tyler joked, “I mean… that one time in the bar, it was something… I didn’t even want to drink that time.”</p><p>It made her curious as well, since she slightly remembered that Tyler didn’t buy any alcohol when she suddenly invited him, “Why? And you just let me drink.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to forget…” He replies as his playful smile turned soft, “And I wouldn’t want to be nervous as well. Seeing you work and knowing about yourself is amazing. I’ve never seen such a strong person yet beautiful at the same time.”</p><p>She believed the compliment, even when it sounded so cheesy and cliché. But how could she try to dismiss it when Morgan could see his brown eyes holding no lie about it. Then when they were at the bar, Tyler didn’t even take any advantage of her drunk self, and she kept his number after that.</p><p>“You’re an alpha, and I’m an omega.” Morgan whispers with such venom about her secondary gender, “I won’t blindly submit to anyone just because I’m one of them. Used for breeding, a trophy… or even disgraced for being born like this…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s just one thing for you to be an omega, but to also do such inartistic profession!?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I stutter at first when I bumped into you. Heck, I was both terrified and attracted by how you act.” Tyler replies, looking at her with determination, “It took me awhile to try and talk to you because I’m nervous. I don’t want to offend you, yet I felt so honored when you talk me all of a sudden about this.”</p><p>“It made me admire you more as a person, Dr. Morgan Reznick.” He fixed his gaze at Morgan, bringing out everything that he observed about the blonde resident, “You don’t take bullshit to anyone. You’re aiming for such a difficult but impressive profession. If anything, I think I’m more at the bottom than you.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m proud of who you are becoming, Morgan. Don’t forget that. Not because you’re an omega, but it’s because you’re you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her green eyes soften from those words. Here she is, suddenly spouting this anger issue she has with her family. Yet, Tyler took the burnt and expressed that even with the package; he had this urge to get closer to her.</p><p>“I want to ask you on a date, when I get better.” Tyler says, “Let’s find something fun to do. Any requests?”</p><p>Morgan tightened her hands, clenched into a fist. It reminded her again of those memories when she too loved someone. But she was too stubborn with her goals that became the reason their relationship strayed. The blonde pushed him away and it got to the point of her regrets. It was something that she even hasn’t revealed to anyone, even to her fellow friends. Now, a man is asking her on a date, even when she suddenly pent her frustrations at him.</p><p>“First… call me Morgan. We can’t even go to a date if you’re being too formal.” Morgan laughs at the last part. It made her mood lighten when she seen the look of happiness that Tyler is showing.</p><p>“Then I can’t wait to get better.” Tyler grins.</p><p>But he noticed how her smile suddenly falters when she glanced at the monitor. Morgan’s eyes slightly widens, “Tyler… you have a fever…”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Audrey feared that this would be the verdict. But with all of the signs lined up, and Tyler already developing a fever, they all knew that it is similar to Marianne and the first male patient that died. She called Aaron and told the news, and the older alpha told them that he’s already with the Board discussing about this, and finding the leads. With Audrey delivering the updates, it was immediate that they made the final decision. Even if it seemed like the best idea, her eyes gaze at the residents with worry.</p><p>She could imagine Neil right now if he were to find out about this. Aaron is already showing signs of fear and worry, and it laced with his voice, noting the stress and tension while deliberating the tasks. Audrey knew that the older alpha is trying to remain calm and continue his duties as President, yet with his son inside the quarantine with an unknown virus, everything just adds up.</p><p>Jared also had Claire, who is with Neil as well. Then there’s Kellan, Alex’ son, who is also with Neil. With a surgery that they have to focus on, Audrey could see that it would also be difficult, knowing that their love ones are in danger because of this unknown virus.</p><p>Then her gaze landed at Morgan, who seemed to fidget and tighten her fingers together. The blonde is both in danger and worried. Not when she is growing fonder with Tyler, and also being a part of this. Being a senior, Audrey is aware of many challengers in life, even as a surgeon, a beta, and a woman. Yet, it’s like her instincts wanted her to get these young residents away from here. At the same time, this will also be a learning experience for them.</p><p>Audrey promised to Aaron that he’ll take care of Shaun. Knowing how Neil and Claire would react as well, she promised as well to protect both of them. As for Morgan and Tyler, she’ll make an effort to save him and keep her safe.</p><p>Ending the call bore a heavy burden and heart inside Audrey, but as doctors, they are aware of their duty. It just didn’t help knowing that her residents have people waiting for them at the other side of the door. She sighs and strengthens her gaze, turning to look at them without any signs of nervousness, because they need a strong leader right now.</p><p>“Quarantine has been approved.”</p><p>The female guard nodded and went to her communication device, calling out the other staff about the plans and the needed action. Then the residents watch as Audrey picks up a syringe and they knew the use of it.</p><p>As they walk towards the waiting area, they had their own thoughts inside their mind, but they all share the feeling of nervousness creeping in their spine.</p><p>Jared felt tenser as he remembers the morning of him being jolly for the holidays. His mind flashed every bit of moments he has with Claire, and their plans for tonight. Yet as they were briefed with the situation, and now, quarantine being issued… Jared could only think of Claire right now. He looks at Morgan and Shaun, who also seemed to be lost in their thoughts. He couldn’t even blame them. They still have no clue about the virus, and it just made him anxious to be separated from Claire.</p><p>Shaun tried the breathing practices that he learned from Neil if he suddenly feels distressed. He is aware of the protocols needed for such a scenario, and he is always logical about it. But the thought of what might happen if he did have that virus scared him. The young omega is aware of his accidents and how he fared with the thought of death. The image of Neil crying and screaming through his nightmares, and Aaron weeping once more because he lost another son; it all scared Shaun because he knew that he could hurt them again.</p><p>The brunette knew that Jared and Morgan are also worried, especially with their love ones. Shaun would never deny this feeling as well. Not when their lives are at stake without any knowledge of the virus. It endangers everyone, a fellow staff, nurse, doctor, patients, everyone inside the ER.</p><p>Their thoughts all snapped when they stopped in front of the small crowd in the waiting area. Jared, Morgan, and Shaun winced when they saw Alex’s son inside as well. The three of them could already see the other alpha’s reaction to this.</p><p>Audrey then went forward and said, “Can I have everyone’s attention.”</p><p>It already did when they saw the four of them walking with such a serious façade, along with the pheromones that they were emitting. Everyone stood up and wondered about it, but they had a hunch that this was something serious.</p><p>“The Emergency Room and everyone in it is now under quarantine.”</p><p>Whispers and gasps echoed throughout the room as some stayed silent, but their faces showed emotion without any words.</p><p>“We hope none of you have been exposed… but a serious respiratory virus has infected three patients.”</p><p>They then notice a man in his mid to late fifties standing up with disbelief, “N-No… this can’t be happening…”</p><p>“This is a precaution.” Audrey assures them, “We are starting everyone in anti-virals, and would be given food and water. So if anyone has dietary restrictions, please tell us immediately –“</p><p>“You can’t just make us stay here!” Another man exclaims.</p><p>“He’s right.” The man that uttered a word first agrees, “I – I have a someone… he needs help –“</p><p>Audrey interjects, “We are legally entitled to keep everyone in. I’m sorry but it needs to –“</p><p>“They locked us in!”</p><p>Everyone turned to see guards heading to the door, pressing codes, and automatically looking the doors. Then there were other staffs that arrived with tapes and other equipment necessary for the protocol.</p><p>The crowd whispered in panic, but still kept in their position. However, the man suddenly began to feel frantic, looking at his surroundings for something to use for escape.</p><p>“I have to get out of here… I just can’t –!” He grits his teeth and proceeds to carry a chair. Adrenaline filled his body and the man rushed to the door, almost escaping the doctors’ grasp.</p><p>But Audrey was quick and quickly shot the syringe in the man’s body, “I’m sorry!”</p><p>The man then slowly lost consciousness and became limp. Luckily, Jared caught the chair on time as Shaun, Morgan, and other staff members went on to assist the man.</p><p>“I’m sorry… but like it or not, no one is leaving.”</p><p>Jared, Morgan, and Shaun looked at each other at the events transpired around them. The pheromones of different people are slightly making them choke. The tension, nervousness, and fear all enveloped in this one room, yet they knew that they should not be a part of it. Not when they’re the medical experts and the people now count on them for answers.</p><p>It just didn’t help that they also felt the same feeling that the others have right now.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Kellan decided to wait at the Emergency Room all of a sudden, since it’s much more comfortable for him being surrounded with normal people, which aren’t doctors or nurses. He just used his phone to watch while waiting for father’s shift to finish. Yet, when he saw his phone’s battery, he mentally kicked himself for forgetting the charger. He stands up with a frustrated sigh and walks to the door leading to the other side of the hospital. But he was blocked by a female guard from passing by.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but please return back to your seats.”</p><p>But it didn’t bother Kellan and decided to explain, “I was just about to get my charger.”</p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry but I have orders.”</p><p>The young teen sighs at this, knowing that the guard won’t budge about this. So Kellan complied without any problems, but that that doesn’t mean that he likes this.</p><p>Just as he was about to return to his seat, Kellan saw the familiar faces that his father once introduced to him. He remembers them since the teen had a hunch that those residents are fond with his old man. It is all the more reason to note that his father is far more focused with his work and colleagues, rather than his family.</p><p>Yet when he sees the looks and felt the sudden change of their pheromones, Kellan knew that there was something wrong, especially since the female guard didn’t allow him to leave all of a sudden.</p><p>Then it just proves that he was right. Whatever he hears at this instant, the teen wants to deny and think that all of this is just a prank. But their serious looks hardly showed any lies or jokes. If it is true, and since they have to be quarantined, Kellan doesn’t need to be a doctor to know that this virus is something serious.</p><p>Now, he’s stuck inside the Emergency Room, surrounded with people that are completely strangers to him, and colleagues that his father knew and spend time with. It all felt fantastic for him to be stuck.</p><p>He sits back at the chair and leans down, with his hands covering his face, as he never noticed shadows covering his body.</p><p>“You’re Kellan right?” A male voice called, which caused the teen to look up to a brown-haired man with the scent that screamed <em>omega</em>. Beside him is an alpha male, who seemed to choose to accompany the other male.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Kellan replied impassively, “And you must be one of my dad’s colleagues.”</p><p>The alpha nods, “Yep, I’m Dr. Jared Kalu, and this is Dr. Shaun Glassman. We’re good friends with your father.”</p><p>“I know.” The teen bitterly chuckles, as he glares at the two of them. He seemed to ignore the obvious flinch that Shaun suddenly showed, “Look, if my dad asks you to babysit me, just because I’m stuck here, save it. I don’t need a couple of his buddies to watch over me. I’m fine!”</p><p>Kellan stands up and leaves them, he’s just thankful that they didn’t follow him to whatever he’s going. His father never showed any care with his life, and he doesn’t need them to be his old man’s proxy.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil was just near their office when he decided to call Shaun, while Alex and Claire decided to wait inside as they try to contact their patient’s donor. He dials the number and patiently waits for an answer. It was a bit odd when the brunette isn’t answering and the rings were taking a while. It took moments before Shaun’s phone went into voicemail and it made Neil worry all of a sudden. But he quickly dismisses it, thinking that it might be hectic in the Emergency Room.</p><p>“Hey, Shaun… it’s Neil.” He says through the voicemail, “I know you might be busy, and I’m just trying to see how you’re doing. Call me if you’re free… and don’t overwork yourself that much. I love you.”</p><p>He presses the end button of the call and kept his cellphone back in his pocket. Come to think of it, he knows that Aaron is also in the hospital, but he hasn’t seen the older alpha, even Marcus, Jessica, and Allegra. Usually, he would see them in their shifts or strolling around. But not a sight of them was seen in his eyes. Heck, he hasn’t even heard of Marcus teasing him for today, since the man suddenly overheard his plans and decided to tease the hell out of him. Although, he is also like Neil as well, asking for an early leave of his shift since he has a family to spend time with. Considering that he also planned a Christmas for his son.</p><p>His thoughts snapped when he sees some of the nurse staff rushing in a fast sprint. It did have his attention as Neil wonders what the hustle was about. Then his phone rang from his pockets, and quickly sees the caller being Claire.</p><p>Neil quickly answers the phone, “Claire, any news about the donor?”</p><p><strong>“It’s not the donor, Neil.” </strong>She replies, her voice sounded tense, <strong>“Get back to the office, Aaron is about to announce something.”</strong></p><p>The alpha stayed on the line as he sprints back at the office, immediately opening the door and getting in as Aaron finally announced the news. Judging by the man’s face, Neil knew that this isn’t good news. His eyes widen when he hears everything, his face showed disbelief. Not when Aaron announced the occurrence in the Emergency Room… Where Shaun is assigned…. Shaun…</p><p>
  <strong>“The Emergency Room of San Jose, St. Bonaventure is under quarantine, which was implemented after the consultation with the board –”</strong>
</p><p>Neil didn’t hear or see Aaron this morning… along with Marcus and Jessica… Then Shaun hasn’t texted him when his shift started…</p><p>He didn’t even noticed when his hand felt lose, dropping his phone onto the ground with a thud. Did it mean that when he was calling those few moments ago… his beloved brunette is handling a patient with this virus?</p><p>
  <em>‘T-This… this just can’t be real… this just – not when I just want…’</em>
</p><p>Claire was the one who went in to speak first, yet her face showed worry and fear as well. She knows that Jared and Morgan are there, since the man texted her about it, and Jared also felt ecstatic when they were assigned other than paperwork. Then she also realized that Shaun is also in there, and her eyes immediately dart back at Neil, who seemed to be silent. However, Claire could see how wide his eyes were, and she heard the phone dropping from Neil’s grasp.</p><p>“Neil…” She began, “Dr. Lim, Shaun, Jared, and Morgan are in there…”</p><p>“Not only that… our donor is not yet here…” Alex whispers but his eyes dart back to Neil, wincing at the thought that this made the younger alpha even more stressed.</p><p>It just made Neil feel worse, and when his eyes dart back to the beta resident, they both share what they’re feeling right now. Claire may seem to be calm, but deep inside; they both knew that their love ones are inside that area. Already knowing that they are exposed and in danger with the virus that is still unknown to any of them.</p><p>A loud thud from the chair made them turn, and they see Alex also bearing the same emotions as them. He was on the phone and when it ended, he said the words that held the same meaning as to what they’re feeling right now.</p><p>“Kellan…” He breathes heavily, as his eyes showed worry, “He’s inside. He’s locked in the quarantine…”</p><p>Neil didn’t answer as his mind swiveled. Again… it reminded him of those moments again… This time, it’s not just Shaun as it also includes Jared, Audrey, Morgan and Alex’s son. His hands quickly gripped onto the chair as he tries to calm down. Neil doesn’t want to waver as he suddenly remembers those nightmares. Yet it couldn’t calm him down… not when he couldn’t see if Shaun or anyone is fine.</p><p>“I have to go!” Neil exclaims as he almost dashes at the door, but Alex stopped him, “Alex, I have to get to Shaun!”</p><p>Alex also bore the same adrenaline that Neil has right now. It’s bad that he knows his friends are stuck inside, but it just made it worse when he finds out that his son is in there. His mind is swaying from many thoughts and it made him as stressed as Neil. Yet he couldn’t let Neil become even more worried, not when there’s a patient whose life is in danger, and with Neil the only available surgeon to do the procedure.</p><p>“Neil, calm down!” Alex tries to stop him from going through the door, not when they have a patient that needed to be watched carefully.</p><p>“I can’t calm down, and neither can you and Claire, Alex!” Neil retorts back, his voice rose from distress, “Alex, I just want to make sure! Please, I –“</p><p>“Neil, I am as worried and scared as you and Claire right now!”</p><p>Claire could only watch them in shock, as she couldn’t even find any proper words to say something. She is worried as well for them, especially Jared. Then there’s also their patient, who may die at any rate if the donor hasn’t shown up at any moment. Now, she sees Neil frantic, and Alex slowly becoming like the other alpha. She couldn’t even blame them, because their fears are greater. Neil is scared to lose Shaun in another deadly scenario, and Alex hasn’t even reconciled with his son.</p><p>“He’s right, Neil.” Claire suddenly replies, gaining the courage and calmness to try and lessen the tension, “I am as worried as both of you right now. But we also have a patient that could die at any rate.”</p><p>Her eyes dart back towards Neil, begging for both of them to calm down, “Neil, you are the only available surgeon that is capable for his treatment. And the others, especially Shaun, wouldn’t want them to see that you’re becoming frantic. Shaun doesn’t want you to sacrifice your career just because of this.”</p><p>It did make Neil calm down, but he still felt tense about this. Alex took the opportunity to pat his shoulder, making sure that the other alpha bat an eye towards him.</p><p>“I’ll go and check on both of them. You’re needed for the patient. I promise you that I’ll make sure Shaun is okay as well, so we can focus on this.” Alex assures him, making sure that each word is struck into Neil’s ears, “Shaun is strong, our friends are strong, and they want us to be strong for them as well.”</p><p>Neil grits his teeth, because deep down, he knew that Shaun would definitely scold him for being unprofessional. Yet the worry laced with fear inside him crept onto his spine, not when the news of the virus didn’t show any assurance to it. They still don’t know the full description of the virus, and if not dealt with immediately, those exposed have a chance to become patients as well.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It made the two alphas turn when Claire decided to speak up, “I… I changed my mind. I want to see if Jared’s alright as well.”</p><p>The two suddenly stopped and looked at her, wondering why shifted what she had just said those moments ago. Claire knew that she’s being a bit irrational right now. Yet she knew that nurses and staff are also keeping an eye with their patient and would report anything that became abnormal with his vitals.</p><p>The moment these two suddenly started to fight, Claire realized that everything became more problematic and tense. She understands that because her friends are in there, and even the love of her life. Yet, in there is Alex’ son, whom he has yet to try and mend the bond that they have. In Neil’s case, Shaun, who experienced many traumatic events in life, and she knew how Neil must have felt when he couldn’t be there, or be the one to witness firsthand of such scenarios.</p><p>Her mind shifted to Jared, their relationship started off as flings. Yet the more they get to know each other, he became her support throughout the times Claire felt alone. She had to work herself just to get where she is. Jared came and it made her feels as if for once, she can let go, and be loved without any expectations, responsibilities, or worries. After thinking of those moments, Claire now wanted to see him, and to know if he’s alright.</p><p>“Just for a few moments, Alex.” Claire promised, “If it can bring us any assurance, I’m sure that we could do this surgery alright. It could ease up any tension we have.”</p><p>“Claire –“</p><p>“Just let me see, Shaun!” Neil suddenly interjects, “I know and I’m aware of our patient… But please… just this once, let me be selfish and see him. I want to know… I want to be sure…”</p><p>
  <em>I want to be there…</em>
</p><p>Alex looked at them and knew that they had to act quickly. But, with how emotional they all are right now, he knew that the news lowered their morale, and they became a mess. Alex is as worried as them, and he’s also scared. Yet he considers what Claire suddenly said when she changed their minds. They all wanted to be sure, and he knew that the brown-haired woman must have already told a nurse or two to check on their patient.</p><p>“Alright.” He finally complies, “Okay, I understand… I’m sorry if I got violent…. It should calm our minds.”</p><p>Neil looked back to see Claire giving him a small smile. Grateful she felt for calming down, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t worried for them as well. It just made her happy when Alex was also asked to look after the others too. Not just his son, or Shaun, but it also includes their friends, and especially Jared...</p><p>“Okay.” Neil sighs as he regains composure of himself, even when the dread inside him is still visible, “We have work to do…”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>The three of them quickly arrive at the scene, and by the entrance door of the Emergency Room, they see Shaun, Jared, Morgan, and Audrey by the site. The young brunette was holding a tablet, noticing that they seem to be in a discussion right now. It did calm Claire and Alex to see that they’re okay. But Neil felt different, not when he sees Shaun acting different than his usual self.</p><p>He noted how Shaun’s focus was elsewhere, and how he pauses and flinches at something that Neil doesn’t see. Before he could even try to know about it, Alex suddenly pats his shoulder to get Neil’s attention.</p><p>“I’ll go at the other door.” He says, “I want to see my son alone.”</p><p>Neil knew that it might be private, since their tension is still there. So he nods, “Okay.”</p><p>Alex smiles and turns back at the door. Before leaving, he knocked at the glass, hard enough to make a sound. This made Audrey, Morgan, Shaun, and Jared turn and their faces showed relief to see them. Giving one last pat to both Claire and Neil, he quickly left and went to the other door. As much as he wants to see if they’re okay, Alex has to see his son first.</p><p>“Claire!”</p><p>Jared and Shaun were the first one to run by the door, Morgan and Audrey followed as they went to greet the other side.</p><p>“Jared.” Claire sighs in relief as she sees him okay, “You seem peachy…”</p><p>Jared chuckles at this and smiles, “Yeah, well it’s a warzone here… But we’re okay…”</p><p>He noticed how Claire’s lips thinned, and brows furrowed. Jared lets himself smile and leans his hand at the door, “Hey now, just because we’re in this doesn’t mean it’s not okay.”</p><p>His eyes dart at Claire’s own orbs, wishing that he could caress her cheek, showing assurance and comfort, “Don’t frown on me right now, Dr. Browne. I want to see that cheeky smile of yours.”</p><p>Claire chuckles at that and smiles, even if her worries didn’t lessen that much, “Damn it, Jared… this is serious…”</p><p>Jared smiles at this, knowing well that he made Claire smile, even if the situation is a bit dire, “I know… but it doesn’t mean we don’t get to feel the holiday spirit.”</p><p>Audrey smiles at the two, “Pretty sappy for what’s happening, lovebirds. I already imagine this like one of those medical dramas –“</p><p>Her head turns and watches, seeing Neil staring at Shaun at those moments. The other alpha hasn’t said a word, but his hand was leaning on the glass and brown eyes were gazing towards blue ones. Audrey couldn’t help but see with how neither of them was saying anything, yet they seem to be in sync with how they’re feeling right now.</p><p>Neil didn’t listen to the background noise, not when Shaun is in front of him, alive and okay. It seemed like their normal distance when they want to kiss or look at each other. But he knew that the glass was the only thing separating them. All he could think of was touching Shaun, a factor that helps him calm his emotional state. The moment he leans his hand towards the glass, his eyes never faltering towards those blue orbs, Shaun also lets his hand lean on. It’s like they were holding each other’s hands…. only if it were possible.</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil calls his name with a shaky breath, “I…”</p><p>“I’m okay.” Shaun replies, “I’m here… I’m real…”</p><p>It didn’t assure Neil, but it made some of his worries lessen, “Are you okay? You’re not stressed or anything?”</p><p>“It’s just the noise.” Shaun assures him, “Everyone is stressed right now… even you…”</p><p>It does make the alpha worry even more, but Neil couldn’t let himself be stressed and compromise Shaun’s focus right now. He could see those blue eyes looking at him, wondering if Neil is alright. It does help Neil calm himself, even if he wanted to feel Shaun. In anyways he can, he wants Shaun’s memory to be happy ones. Not those moments of pain and stress. Neil smiles at the young brunette, showing his teeth, and wishing that their hands could intertwine.</p><p>“Don’t be. Because we’re all going to be okay…” Neil assures him as he lets his forehead lean onto the glass, “This… this is just a minor setback… I know that in the end, everything will be okay.”</p><p>Shaun smiles at that, also leaning in the glass, like their foreheads are touching each other, “I don’t want to see you stressed.”</p><p>“Seeing you just make things better.”</p><p>“I love you...” Shaun suddenly whispers, and Neil hears it, only him and not everyone else.</p><p>Both of them didn’t want to close their eyes as they memorize once more each of their features. The glass that obscures their contact, with no sense of touch, it was their sight and hearing that helps them assure their comforts. Avoiding any fears of negative what-if’s. As long as they see that they’re fine, it doesn’t matter.</p><p>“Today is pretty much a rough day…” Jared says as he tries to lighten the mood, “What a way to start the holidays…”</p><p>They let out a chuckle at the statement. Morgan watched the two couples trying to comfort each other. Even if Audrey seemed to love what she’s seeing right now, the blonde couldn’t help but look back at the location of the negative room, wondering how Tyler was doing.</p><p>She’s happy that they’re okay… but she quickly and silently slipped from the group. Not wanting to disturb their moment.</p><p>The moments came to a halt when Claire’s eyes suddenly widen and it made her fish the phone out of her pockets. Jared slightly tilts his head as he wonders her sudden change of mood. Yet he also turned to see Neil also looking at her, his mood the same as Claire’s.</p><p>“Anything wrong?” Jared asks as he watches Claire dial a number.</p><p>“It has something to do with our patient.” She replies hastily, “We have a leukemia patient that is in need of a donor.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be focusing on that, Neil?” Shaun suddenly interjects as he looks at him.</p><p>“We are… but we just wanted to make sure that you’re okay first.” Neil replies, “And we’ve been contacting the donor for god knows how long. There is still no response.”</p><p>Audrey then narrows her eyes out of worry, “If it’s like this, then it’s as concerning as our situation right now, Neil. You of all people should know that…”</p><p>And as much as Audrey wants to scold Neil and Claire for acting like this, she didn’t have the heart to do so. Not when she completely understood the alpha’s situation.</p><p>“It’s fine… we’ll call the donor now and if there’s still no news, we’ll return back.” Claire assures the other beta in the room.</p><p>“It doesn’t mean that you can’t stop me from checking on Shaun though.” Neil mumbles under his breath, which luckily, it was Claire who only heard him.</p><p>She chuckles at that though and waits for the call to be answered. It took too many rings yet there was no one.</p><p>“Come on…” Claire whispers, wishing for anyone to pick up.</p><p>At the other side, they watch as the two began to feel even more stressed. Since Audrey, Shaun, and Jared knew that their patient must also be in a life and death situation. Then their heads turned back when a nurse called them, regarding about a phone vibrating from the unconscious man that they just shot with a sleeping drug.</p><p>Shaun was the first to act and asked for the phone. The nurse did comply and gave it to him. After that, he slowly turns to face the others. His blue eyes kept his gaze towards them as his finger presses the answer button. Neil and Claire could only watch in shock when the two finally knew where their donor was.</p><p>“Your donor…” Shaun started but paused, already knowing that this was not good of a sign.</p><p>Neil stares at the young omega, which holds their donor’s phone. The sudden assurance and calmness within him suddenly disappears. Their patient that had no immune system is suffering from his leukemia. It just made things worse when they finally realized the severity of the time they have right now.</p><p>“Our donor is inside the quarantine…” He finishes the statement with the tension inside him suddenly rises up.</p><p>It was not just them that they have to worry about; it was also about Chris, their patient as well. Yet how could they save him?</p><p> </p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Kellan!” Alex sighs in relief to see his son at the other side of the door, “You’re okay…”</p><p>“Yes, I’m okay, dad.” He answers bitterly, “As you can see, I’m stuck in here while you’re out there.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry… I’m just worried.”</p><p>Kellan didn’t reply to that, and even tried to avoid eye contact with his father.</p><p>“Do you have your inhaler?”</p><p>“Of course I have it, dad.” He answered sarcastically, “I don’t forget it all the time!”</p><p>Alex looks at his son with a sad look, already knowing that Kellan’s voice slightly rose up when he showed his concerns. When they entered the hospital, Kellan immediately separated and went somewhere, leaving Alex the one putting his things somewhere. Among the places he expected for his son to be, it just had to be in the Emergency Room. No less with having a sudden virus present in the situation.</p><p>“Why did you go here, Kellan?” He softly asks.</p><p>But Kellan didn’t take the question lightly, “W-What am I – this isn’t my fault, dad!”</p><p>Alex suddenly flinched but remained silent and let his son speak.</p><p>Kellan shakes his head and looks at him straight in the eye, “If you haven’t been working, none of this would have happened. You always –!”</p><p>His fist tightened and his shoulders raised, Kellan wanted to say something but refrained from doing so.</p><p>It just made Alex even more worried with how the teen just acted, “Kellan… I know you’re scared and I –“</p><p>Kellan suddenly scoffs at those words, showing a bitter smile towards him, “I’m fine! I don’t need you to suddenly acting like a worried parent!”</p><p>“Kellan –“</p><p>“You never gave a care about me… about mom!” The young man grits his teeth, “All you care is work. That’s it! You never cared before, what changed now?”</p><p>Alex’s mouth shut from those words as he couldn’t even say something to defend himself. How could he when all those words were true. He lost focus of what is truly important and shifted onto another. It did help that Kellan seemed to say something about this. Yet it didn’t assure the older alpha the slightest bit. His son doesn’t even want to listen, nor does he want to talk about it.</p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>.” He answered intensely, Kellan’s tone laced with venom and bitterness.</p><p>The young teen didn’t even wait for his old man to reply. Instead, he walked away, leaving Alex stunned and saddened with the interaction. When he knew that he was away from eyesight. His forehead landed onto the wall, gently knocking it out of disappointment.</p><p><em>‘I really messed things up…’ </em>Alex bitterly replayed it in his thoughts as he walks back.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Morgan was alone when she returned back to the negative room. It just didn’t help that she could hear him coughing violently, and getting even weaker as time passes by. Morgan didn’t know how long the hours have passed, and there is still no sign of any answers towards the virus. The only thing she could do was to inject the needed dosage to stabilize his vitals.</p><p>It did help her calm down, even with the tense atmosphere. Tyler just watched her as Morgan does the work. There were no words, but it did help the blonde since the alpha was calm, regardless of his worsening condition.</p><p>“We’ve got you on a pretty high dose of antivirals.” She explains the procedure.</p><p>“So, what’s next?”</p><p>“We’re debating on nitric oxide –“</p><p>“Morgan…” She suddenly paused when he called her name, “If… this doesn’t go well… what happens next…”</p><p>The way his voice was beginning to falter made Morgan worry for his condition. It just didn’t help when her green eyes gazed at Tyler, like he was accepting his own fate.</p><p>She hesitated, but as a doctor, she has to tell the truth. Even if it’s not the same as Shaun’s blunt statements… yet it still bore terrible news, “ARDS… then full respiratory failure.”</p><p>After that, she saw no shock from Tyler’s expression. It made her think that it was resignation to his situation. Then the alpha began to cough violently, and Morgan could only watch as it slowly subsided. But the pain is evident in his eyes.</p><p>“This sucks…” He softly stated, but it was like his voice held no emotion to it.</p><p>“Yeah… but I know what may cheer you up.” She says with a smile, hoping it could make him fight and prolong his life.</p><p>It did made Tyler turn back to her, “I’m… all ears…”</p><p>“It’s about our first date.” Morgan saw how it slightly brightened up Tyler’s mood, “I was thinking of archery?”</p><p>“A-archery?”</p><p>“I was good at that… since I use to compete when I was young.”</p><p>Tyler chuckles at this, “So… it’s just you flexing?”</p><p>“No, silly…” Morgan laughs at this, and it helped that Tyler was smiling at the conversation, “I… I can teach you some tricks and techniques about it. Then I get to kick your ass after that.”</p><p>It made her feel light when she hears Tyler’s soft laugh. Then when his eyes gaze back towards Morgan, she knew that it held back the spark of his strength. Little it returned, but at least it was still there.</p><p>“Teach me… then you show off…” Tyler smiles, “You really are an enigma.”</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>“It’s effortless when… it’s you…” Tyler breathes heavily, but his smile still retained in his face, “I-it sounds… like a good… reason to live.”</p><p>“It is, and I’m giving it to you for free.” Morgan replies as she gently lets her hand hold on towards his, “So, keep fighting, especially since you’re trying to impress me.”</p><p>Tyler did want to impress her. He just couldn’t figure out how back then, even when she already has his number, and they have chat personally and digitally. It just was a challenge since through his eyes, Tyler sees Morgan as someone so fierce and strong, someone that doesn’t sway that easily. Yet here she is, having the time to chat with him. That time at the bar…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s nice that you accompany me…” Morgan slurred as she looks at him, “I thought that maybe you’re awkward and all… but it just feels weird when I talk to you…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tyler also intertwines his fingers at Morgan’s own, it all felt surreal to him. This life and death that he’s in and the woman that he felt attracted to is beside him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I keep on blabbering something… yet you’re still here…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Throughout the night of him awkwardly smiling, as Morgan gets even drunk, he shows a sincere smile towards her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I just found out how amazing you are.” Tyler replies with sheer honesty, “My respect and admiration towards you just rose.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>If he were to really get to know her more, and take the next step to court Morgan, Tyler knew that he had to live and fight this virus. This would impress her very much, and this would ensure that Tyler won’t be the reason for Morgan to get hurt.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>When Neil and Claire left so they could handle their patient, the other three proceeded in checking the man wearing a Santa Clause costume. After that, Shaun volunteered to check it with the donor that Neil needed for their patient. Returning back to the spot where they let the man lie down, he noticed at the door four figures. Alex was there as well at the other side, along with a male security staff, and a man, who seemed to try going inside the quarantine.</p><p>By the other side, inside the quarantine, was one of the patients that they checked due to an injured hand. It was Viola, a pregnant omega whom Audrey patched up. Yet it did make Shaun look at her pregnant belly. It suddenly reminds him of the time when he and Neil fought for their misunderstanding. In the end, even if Shaun found it silly as well, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.</p><p>Now, he watches how Viola’s husband was trying to get in, as she desperately tries to calm him down. There was a growing crowd that watched the scene, and Shaun noticed how the man wearing a Santa outfit standing beside her.</p><p>“Calm down, calm down.” Viola begs as she tries to assure her husband.</p><p>“Viola… I.. I…” He stutters, as both Alex and the guard hold onto him, “I’m so sorry… if only I fixed the crib liked you asked and didn’t let you get injured –“</p><p>“Forget about the crib, sweetie.” She smiles and held her hand towards the glass, “I need you to take care of yourself.”</p><p>Viola gazed at her husband, giving a gesture that he should listen to her, “If anything were to happen…”</p><p>The husband shakes his head in disbelief, not wanting anything to happen to his beloved wife.</p><p>Yet, Viola retained her smile and said, “I want you there to take care of our son.”</p><p>His mouth suddenly became agape, “W-what…? W-we’re going to have a baby boy?”</p><p>It brightens her when the shock in his face was pure delight, “It was supposed to be a surprise. I just ruined it –“</p><p>“No, no…” He replies interjects, finally being let go as he leans onto the glass, “If anything… it gave me hope, baby.”</p><p>“He’s going to be daddy’s little boy.”</p><p>“I think he’s mommy’s little boy.” They both chuckle at that and her husband smiles, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Watching this made Alex remember something from his past, the time when everything was so simple. He remembers when his wife also announced this, and how he felt so happy. It was like the world didn’t matter, not when he was going to be a father. Then when Kellan was born, he held no shame and cried in front of his wife. Holding Kellan for the first time made him thankful at this gift.</p><p>He wondered how Alex could ever forget such an experience. If only he could remember those moments, when he chose to ignore his wife and Kellan, maybe he could have been better. Alex could have found more time, and he would never forget when he promised to his newborn son to be the best father.</p><p>Alex just realized this and he felt so ashamed. The way he focused more on work, and it made his son and wife realize that he was growing apart. It was too late when it got out of hand. Then when he met his new friends, and they had that get together, everything came back. A realization came that he may not be the best father, but that doesn’t mean that he is the worse. Alex just wished that maybe, Kellan would give him a chance, and prove that he wants to be with his son… even if the past could never be altered.</p><p>He shakes his head from the sudden sense of nostalgia and regret. Noticing that the husband seemed to have calmed down, Alex escorted him back, leaving the site that they are in. But he looked back to his son, a subtle glance, and seeing him okay is fine by him.</p><p>Back at the quarantine, Shaun watched the interaction, and it made something in his chest tighten when he sees Viola bursting into tears when the husband is now away from eyesight. She was comforted by their Santa patient, and Viola lets out burst of choked sobs. That’s where her scent hits and everyone could only look at her with empathy and sympathy. Viola was hiding her distress, and now, she couldn’t.</p><p>Her eyes gaze towards Shaun, and the young brunette knew instantly. It was the instincts of an omega carrying the child of their beloved mate. Deep inside, Viola wanted for her alpha to comfort her. The situation just made her tense and stressed. Yet, when she seeks the comfort of her alpha, she puts up a brave face so he couldn’t feel distressed.</p><p>As Shaun grew more accustomed to be surrounded by people, so did his understanding with emotions. In front of him is a fellow omega, separated from her husband, as she carries their baby. Unconsciously, his hand dart towards his abdomen, and he began to wonder the feeling about it. A part of his and Neil carried onto his own, and soon to be born into the world.</p><p>Shaun tries to see this if he was in that situation. He cried when Steve was gone in this world. But the thought of him being separated by Neil scares him. Being with his alpha is one of the reasons why he accepts more of himself. It gave him strength to become a better person and a better surgeon, regardless of his gender and autism.</p><p>Just being with Neil resonates every inch of his being. His scent, his touch, his voice, his heart beat, his everything, made Shaun just want to be with him even more. The young omega hopes that maybe, even Neil also resonate with him.</p><p>With shared emotions and thoughts, so that neither of them could ever feel lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was all a blur and night came by.</p><p>Shaun walked with Viola as she and the man accompanied her back to a vacant chair. The other provided her some comfort, giving something soft and warm that could ease her. Almost everyone inside the room knew how a pregnant omega should be treated. It’s just the least they could do for her.</p><p>When everyone settled down, Shaun chose to lean near the window, as his eyes gazed up to see some of the stars from the sky. It might not all be visible, this was still comfort for him. Shaun remembers when he was asked to move in. Under the stars, Neil said those words and Shaun said yes without any hesitation.</p><p>By the pockets of his uniform, he fished the keychain out and looked at it. Shaun didn’t know why, but he had the urge to remove it from his other keys. His hand then caresses the figures of the keychain, books and stars.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I also want to give a token that represents now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>‘Books since we met at the library, and stars because I live with you under the stars.’ </em>Shaun remembered those moments.</p><p>“That’s a pretty keychain.”</p><p>Shaun was startled when he turns to see Kellan beside him, “Oh, sorry for… startling you.”</p><p>The young omega nods, “Apology accepted.”</p><p>“R-Right…” Kellan awkwardly answers as he takes a seat nearby, “So… you’re one of my dad’s colleagues?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m Dr. Shaun Glassman.”He nods without looking away from the window.</p><p>“Okay… good, good. Is he a… good doctor here?”</p><p>“Yes, Dr. Park is a… very compassionate doctor.” He replies, “He’s not afraid to voice out his opinions to anyone.”</p><p>“He always has been... vocal, huh…” Kellan bitterly chuckles, “I even heard that when he was still a cop.”</p><p>Shaun then looks at Kellan and asks, “Are you angry at him?”</p><p>The teen felt surprised with the question, “N-No… Yes – Maybe?”</p><p>Blue eyes saw the frustrated groan from Kellan’s lips, as the teen rubs his head, “I just don’t know. I mean, he’s always focused on work. There was never a time for mom and I… Then I just grew accustomed to it. But I just can’t seem to forgive him of his choices.”</p><p>“… My <em>biological</em> father was... a monster” Shaun suddenly blurted out, “He… was embarrassed to have me as his son, because I’m like this. I have autism, along with my second gender.”</p><p>Shaun wonders why Kellan is angry at Alex. The older alpha didn’t even abandon his son, nor abused the teen. He remembers when Alex would tell moments regarding Kellan at a given topic of their conversation. Even during that baseball game, Alex was proud for his son. It’s just that the man said it himself that he was too busy to connect in other simple things.</p><p>“That… sounds like a stupid reason to hate you…” Kellan carefully replies.</p><p>“I was weird, as what other people would always say. HE did nothing but make me feel weak and useless.”</p><p>“D-Did he hit you?” Kellan asked.</p><p>“He did.” Shaun replies, “It took me awhile… to accept that what he did was wrong and it was not my fault. He didn’t want a son, a weak son with autism. He thinks that maybe it would go away if he hits me more.”</p><p>That made Kellan’s eyes widen. He knows that Alex would hit him with a slap when he did something wrong. But never did Kellan remember his father resorting to heavy violence, even when he was a cop. The teen could guess that the man in front of him must have been beaten up by his dad.</p><p>“That… seems unfair… for you…” Kellan replies, feeling a small ounce of dread from hearing those, “Just because you have autism… doesn’t mean that you’re weak.”</p><p>The young omega showed no reaction from the teen’s assurance. It was not his life that is focused on their conversation; it was more on Kellan’s.</p><p>“Your father… saves lives…” Shaun said, yet Kellan seemed to be slightly unfazed by it, “But… there was no moment when he never thinks of you.”</p><p>Kellan didn’t raise his head, but it gave a subtle tilt.</p><p>“I remember Alex saying… that you were his pride and joy. It would never change.” Shaun paused, as he tries to think of something to say, “It hurt him when he… realized what he did to you. Alex felt sad when he had to part, because he thinks that it could maybe help you feel better.”</p><p>Shaun knew that at this point, he was lying. The young omega doesn’t know if what he’s saying right now reflects to how Alex truly feels. But he just couldn’t accept within himself as to why Kellan couldn’t see that Alex isn’t a bad father… not like Ethan…</p><p>“Alex wants to fix everything… and he is sorry for the way he treated you.” His blue eyes then gaze at the teen, “But, he is proud and happy to have you as his son. Alex just hopes that maybe, you could also be proud of him too.”</p><p>Blue eyes then dart back to the teen as he softly says, “Not everyone has a loving family. Yet, you have both a mom and a dad who loves you very much. You should feel lucky. Alex just wanted to give you a supported life, along with your mother. You should start loving your father, before it’s too late.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Claire and Neil were the only one who returned back to check on their patient as Alex volunteered to stay. The other alpha said that there was an issue at the entrance of the ER that he handled. So they just told him to also check on their donor, while also making sure that the others are okay.</p><p>Yet as they continue to observe and provide life support for Chris, they couldn’t stomach the thought of just waiting. The more they see the man suffer, the more it became difficult for them to see. Night time already approached, and their patient’s life is hanging by a thread. Then the alpha suddenly remembers that something could be possible if he were to discuss it with Marcus or Aaron. So, he told Claire to stay put as he visits the meeting room.</p><p>By the time he arrived, he felt the tension of the surroundings slightly strangling him. Everyone was stressed and doing their parts, researching and making contacts. Then his brown eyes dart at the two figures by the center. Aaron was there and he was making phone calls, while Marcus is consulting with the board.</p><p>Neil couldn’t help but pity both of them in this situation. They may look serious right now, but deep inside, they were also stressed and scared with the impending situation. Marcus is now a father, and he couldn’t help but wonder how his mind is. Their son, who was just a year old, was about to spend his first Christmas. When the virus just struck, Neil could guess that Marcus had to call back so they could settle it, and he’s worried that it might also be passed to his baby, even if he’s not within the site of the virus.</p><p>Then, there’s Aaron, Shaun’s own father. He knew that the older alpha is beyond worried and scarred, knowing that Shaun is in the frontlines of the events. Yet, he’s also the President of the Hospital. Neil didn’t need to be a genius to see that Aaron is doing his duties as President to protect and save the people inside the quarantine, and it includes the staff, and his son.</p><p>He immediately snapped from his thoughts and went near them. Neil paused for awhile when a woman suddenly talked to Aaron after his phone call.</p><p>“Any news about this?”</p><p>“It is said that this virus started in Malaysia, just last week.”</p><p>As they continue to converse, Neil darts by the screens in front, showing the footage of the entire Emergency Room. His brown eyes could see Audrey handling a pregnant woman, Jared checking on a man wearing a Santa costume, and Morgan inside the negative room. Yet the moment his eyes dart on another monitor, he sees Shaun standing beside a teen, which he assumes is Alex’s son. He couldn’t take his eyes off the monitor as Neil sees Shaun conversing with the young teen. Subtly, inside his pocket, he caresses the pen that the omega gave him. His heart also fluttered when he could see in Shaun’s hand, a keychain that he gave on the day Neil asked Shaun to live with him.</p><p>“Neil…” He turns to see Marcus calling him, “I see that you’re observing the monitors.”</p><p>Neil didn’t answer, instead, focusing on the monitors, “I also saw you and the other residents checking on them.”</p><p>His brown eyes now gaze back towards Marcus, replying, “What do we know about the virus?”</p><p>“It’s like SARS, but it’s much faster moving.” The other alpha replies as he hands Neil the papers, “The living patient that we have with this virus is Tyler Durnes.”</p><p>“What about Bob Cravens?” He asks regarding the donor needed for their patient.</p><p>“Not so much from what I’ve heard.” Marcus replies as he darts back to his laptop.</p><p>It was then that Aaron walked towards them, noticing the young alpha’s furrowed eyebrows and tightened clasp onto the papers, “Neil, you seem to be stressed right now.”</p><p>Neil is surely stressed with what’s happening. Their patient is dying and in need of a donor. Shaun is inside the quarantine with his life on the line. Yet he couldn’t lash out as everyone in the hospital is pretty much fighting to save lives. It just didn’t help that it was all mixed inside of Neil, and he didn’t want to breakdown just because those memories were suddenly resurfacing. Then, their patient is in need of a donor, and that said person is inside the quarantine. Yet, he’s also a surgeon, responsible for the lives of his patients. This was hard for him and he has to balance his worries for Shaun and for their patient.</p><p>“Everyone is… I’m fine don’t worry, Aaron.” Neil replies, biting his lip, “It’s just that my patient needs Bob’s bone marrow.”</p><p>This made Marcus raise his head to look at Neil, “I need to get it, and I swear that I’ll comply to every medical protocols –“</p><p>“Not happening, Neil.” Marcus immediately turns down the idea.</p><p>“I have to agree with Marcus on this one.” Neil turns when Aaron suddenly interjects, “Getting that part when the donor’s inside quarantine is uncertain and risky.”</p><p>Neil shakes his head and refutes, “My leukemia patient has no immune system. He’ll die soon without a marrow transplant.”</p><p>“And the only course for this is to find him another donor, Neil.” Marcus said sternly, yet his gaze softens, “I know that this is stressful for you. Shaun is inside the quarantine and his life is at risk. Most of your team is also in there.”</p><p>He pats the other alpha’s shoulder, “But you’re a surgeon too, Neil. You know the risks, and regarding your patient, you are aware that no one leaves quarantine until we found the answer.”</p><p>Neil lets out a disappointed sigh, but acknowledged the answer. He didn’t want to argue and cause more problems. Not when this will surely make sure that they could be spared from the virus. His brown eyes gave one last glance at the monitor before looking at Aaron.</p><p>“He’s okay.” Neil smiles, trying to assure the older man, “He’s with Audrey, Jared, and Morgan. I’m sure that Shaun wouldn’t want you to forget your duties.”</p><p>“I should say that to you as well, Neil.” Aaron replies, “What about –“</p><p>“It’s still planned.” He immediately replies, “I… Shaun is strong and I’m sure that he’ll be okay…”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Morgan remained inside the negative room to check on Tyler’s vitals, and throughout her watch, she knew that he’s slowly getting worse. It just didn’t help that she had to tell the truth. But she kept on a brave face so Morgan couldn’t discourage him.</p><p>“So… anyone you would like to call, Tyler?” Morgan asks, “I’m sure that you’re getting tired of chatting me all day.”</p><p>“N-Nah…” He chuckles, “But… I guess calling my mom… would have been nice…”</p><p>She smiles at this as he continues, “Y-You’ll love her… my mom’s a stubborn woman… but I could see the l-love in her eyes… just like you.”</p><p>Tyler looked at her and Morgan could feel his grip weakening, “I… I just want to say that I love her… and thank her for raising me… even if…”</p><p>Morgan wondered how it must have felt to be loved by a mother, just by who they are. She could see that Tyler’s mother did right raising him, and he grew up to be a wonderful man.</p><p>“I’m sure that she loves you very much, and she can’t wait to spend Christmas with you.”</p><p>Tyler breathes heavily, “Maybe… you could join us…?”</p><p>Before Morgan could even reply, they turned by the sound of the door opening. Audrey entered with her gear on as she asks the two, “So, anything you talked about?”</p><p>“It’s about his mother.” Morgan replies, “And how I could maybe spend my Christmas dinner with him.”</p><p>Audrey seems to smile at the thought, “That sounds wonderful.”</p><p>A soft chuckle made Morgan turn back towards Tyler, who bore a smirk on his face, “A-are you j-just accepting my proposal?”</p><p>“I did say that I am going forth with a date.” Morgan replies, smiling that it did brighten him.</p><p>“I knew it…” He grins even throughout the unpleasant feeling, “Y-you like me…”</p><p>Morgan didn’t reply, but the smile on her face said so otherwise. It did retain as she and Audrey check on his vitals and inject on drugs that could strengthen his immune system. It did help Tyler a bit, yet they hope for something that could help him more. She kept her hand towards his, yet Morgan didn’t expect when the tense silence became blaring noise when the monitor began to spike. Her green eyes dart at him, just to see Tyler suddenly closing his eyes.</p><p>“No… no…” Morgan shakes her head in denial as she began to pump his chest.</p><p>Audrey took the initiative to get the machines needed to revive him, as Morgan continues to pump Tyler’s chest. Her eyes dart at the monitor which still sparked a blaring sound of red.</p><p>“Not like this…” She mumbles as she kept forth with her efforts in reviving him, “Not like this…”</p><p><em>‘I froze… when it was Shaun…’ </em>Morgan grits her teeth as she tries to keep her focus. Internally, however, she was already panicking, yet her hands were still in the proper position and kept on going.</p><p>“Tyler…” She whispers and continues on.</p><p>Then her eyes turned to see Audrey attaching the wires needed and stood beside the machine. With a nod towards Morgan, she presses the button, sending shocks towards Tyler’s chest. It was still blaring red.</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>Another shock came to his chest, and the blaring sound of red was still there.</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>Audrey reluctantly presses the button and sends another shock. For three times, it still didn’t recover the blaring red, showing the cursed flat line.</p><p><em>‘No…’ </em>Morgan silently cried, <em>‘No… no…’</em></p><p>
  <em>Not like this… again… I couldn’t save him…</em>
</p><p>Morgan ignored the look Audrey just gave her and went on to perform CPR. She pumped and pumped, even when the sound of the machines deafening her. What matters right now is reviving Tyler, someone who shouldn’t just die like this.</p><p><em>‘I remember freezing when Shaun was like this…’ </em>She bit her lip out of shame and fear, remembering the sound of her friend dying right on that time. Morgan froze and did nothing, while Marcus was the only person who believed that Shaun could still live.</p><p>Now that she learned her lesson, Morgan promised to never freeze in sight at the sound of the blaring red. After those experiences, she would always froze or flinch at the sight of their patients hitting this point. It hindered her, but she still tried. Yet, now that this person is someone that she gained another connection, Morgan couldn’t repeat the same mistakes as she did for Shaun.</p><p>She is a surgeon, and she saves lives. Morgan promised to that oath, and she bit her lip out of shame and fear, remembering the sound of her friend dying right on that time. Morgan froze and did nothing, while Marcus was the only person who believed that Shaun could still live.</p><p><em> ‘You said that you look forward to it…’ </em>She grits her teeth as tears slowly began to form in her eyes, <em>‘The date… the archery… and that Christmas dinner with your mother…’</em></p><p>“Morgan…” Audrey calls her name, but even she didn’t have the heart to stop the blonde. It reminded her so much of those moments, seeing Morgan froze when her friend died, losing his heartbeat for that matter of minutes.</p><p><em>‘Please… please… please...’ </em>Morgan begs and continues on pumping his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m a medical student! I can help!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘It can’t… it just can’t…’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Morgan…”</p><p>
  <em>‘He’ll live… you’ll live… I won’t flinch or pause ever again!’</em>
</p><p>By that miraculous pump, Morgan suddenly heard those blaring turning into soft bleeps from the machineries. She didn’t even notice her smiling in relief with heavy breathes as Tyler suddenly gasps for air, coughing violently.</p><p>“Tyler…” Morgan breathes in relief to see his eyes open. She couldn’t even hide her laughter by just seeing him breathing, even if it showed discomfort.</p><p>Tyler was able to calm himself as his cough shortens. By the time his focus returned, his eyes dart back towards Morgan, and saw shed tears in her cheeks.</p><p>“H-Hey…” He greets with a smile, “If only I wasn’t that sick… I would have offered you my handkerchief…”</p><p>A chuckle escaped from Morgan’s lips, “That’s the first thing you’re going to say?”</p><p>“I’ve got more… yet it could wait… Morgan, thank you.”</p><p>Audrey stands by as she watches the scene in front of her. For some reason, it strangely reminded her of stories about Marcus’ residency, someone who is stubborn and competitive, and showing assertion to one’s skills and talent. Yet, Marcus showed this compassion if a patient truly connects with that arrogant stubborn alpha. This time, Audrey witnessed another of her residents showing compassion, and not for fame and promotion.  It made her nod in approval. Morgan might be competitive, arrogant, and assertive, with talents and skills to back it all up. However, in this case, the blonde showed that she has the makings of a great surgeon.</p><p>“Well done, Dr. Reznick.” Audrey compliments her with a smile, “You didn’t lose hope, and this was all on you.”</p><p>Morgan gave a small smile and gazes back at Tyler, “I’ve… learned a lot. Back when Shaun had that accident… you really must not forget small miracles.”</p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>“Also…” Morgan paused as she bit her lip, “I… fought the urge to pause out of shock… I’m a surgeon and I can’t –“</p><p>“You’re also human, Morgan.” Audrey interjects, “Even we surgeons have this initial reaction towards these scenarios. I know we can’t afford any small mistakes, but it doesn’t mean that we don’t feel or suddenly react to these things.”</p><p>Morgan’s green eyes dart back to Tyler, who was holding her hand for assurance, “You think so?”</p><p>“Even the stubborn and tough surgeons also break in times of dire. You are not the first person to freeze when they see their patient almost or either dead.” Audrey comments with a soft smile on her face, “You think I became a surgeon without any experiences like this? It’s what makes us stronger and do harder to save lives. As I’ve said, well done finding courage, Dr. Reznick.”</p><p>This heartfelt moment didn’t last long when they suddenly heard a scream from the outside. They were able to hear some of the conversations, but they knew that one man seemed to be panicking. It suddenly became quiet, and both Morgan and Audrey didn’t like the turn of events from that noise. Before they could even get out, Jared suddenly rushed towards them, by the window of the room.</p><p>The man didn’t have to wait for them to ask and just straight out said, “The patient’s obstruction has returned. Shaun and I checked on it, and Pete Bailey needs surgery immediately.”</p><p>Both Morgan and Audrey looked at each other and noticed the severity of the situation. Another patient that is in need of surgery, yet it is difficult for them to provide. With one final assurance from Tyler, the two of them got out and gave a good distance away from Jared. Luckily, the alpha didn’t enter the entrance to the negative room, and stayed outside. It didn’t take long for Shaun to arrive as he sees the two of them removing their equipment gear.</p><p>“Surgery will be complicated if we do it here.”  Morgan replied as she looks towards the two outside, “But there’s four of us, I’m sure we can handle it.”</p><p>Audrey nods at this, “This is difficult, because we don’t have the proper equipment to –“</p><p>Yet as Morgan rants on for alternatives, she noticed that Audrey got awfully quiet behind her.  Shaun and Jared also noticed how Audrey suddenly stopped speaking. She slowly turned, and they witnessed the older surgeon moving backward.</p><p>“What –“</p><p>“Put your mask back on, Morgan.”</p><p>She didn’t let Morgan speak another word as Audrey shows the mark, “Because I’m infected.”</p><p>Audrey knew that she could compromise the health of her three residents, and the promise that she said towards Aaron and Neil, she tends to keep it no matter what. Even if it hurt seeing the fear and disbelief in their eyes, the mark was enough proof that she is incapacitated to get out. As quickly as she can, she backs away towards the negative room and presses the button. Her eyes remained towards the three of them, filled with unwavering belief and satisfaction that they’re okay.</p><p>Green eyes widen from the news, and Morgan helplessly watches as Audrey enters the room, locking herself in and away from the blonde. Jared also held a shocked look in his eyes as he sees faintly sees the mark on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Morgan returned her game back and did the protocols before coming out. She waited in the area with Jared, as they see Shaun coming back with a bed prepared. At first, the older surgeon seemed reluctant with the idea of surgery occurring here. However, Shaun was able to point out alternatives that could lessen any blood loss from the patient. After giving the elaborate plan, and with Audrey giving the final verdict, the three residents went on to prepare the equipment, and make arrangements for Pete.</p><p>“You have it too?” Audrey turns back when he suddenly asked, and she could only nod so the energy left with her will be used to guide them in their surgeries.</p><p>Shaun was the first one to come back all dressed up and ready for surgery, as Jared and Morgan also prepares as well. His blue eyes dart towards Audrey, who he sees coughing and getting even weaker. By the back, he sees Tyler looking at them as well, with an oxygen mask on his face.</p><p>“You should also rest, Dr. Lim.” Shaun remarks, his eyes showed a spark or worry for his colleague and superior.</p><p>Audrey shakes her head weakly, and leans onto the glass windows, with her arms for support, “No… I need to guide the three of you.”</p><p>Shaun didn’t retort nor disagree with her. He replied, “It’s best if you sit down, please. You’re getting weak and it’s very alarming.”</p><p>The beta woman smiles at the gesture and did as told, “Thanks for being worried. But I’ll be fine. Right now, I want you, Jared, and Morgan to focus on the surgery.”</p><p>The young omega nods and it a nick of time, Jared and Morgan arrived along with their patient. With everyone delegated to their task, they began prepping Pete for his surgery. Subtly, Morgan gave one final glance towards Tyler, and she sees him alive. This made her focus return back. The three of them gave a nod, acknowledging each other and the need for this surgery. Without any further ado, they began the procedure.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Reposted: June 30, 2020 (2:28 am, Philippine Time)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Spoilers for Chapter 15 (Quarantine AU Part 2)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“There’s got to be another way…” Neil mutters as he pushes the form aside, “He just can’t accept it… not like this…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I’m sorry about this, Neil."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Shaun…” Neil whispers in relief as he leans on the glass. It made Alex look at him and it made his heart wrenched from the young alpha’s façade.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil rubs his temples in frustration as he looks at the paper in front of him. The forms that Chris just wrote those few moments ago, claiming that he’s consented to dying if the bone marrow from the patient’s father isn’t retrieved as soon as possible. When he and Claire broke down the news to him, Chris stated that Bob was the only match he could trust, and he couldn’t handle another organ failure if a different donor gave the marrow to him.</p><p>They did what Marcus and Aaron suggested, with both of them looking for another donor. Yet Neil didn’t find any satisfaction with seeing his patient die.</p><p>“There’s got to be another way…” Neil mutters as he pushes the form aside, “He just can’t accept it… not like this…”</p><p>Claire watched how frustrated the alpha must have been right now, and it hurt her as his friend to see Neil that way. It just didn’t help that they have issues with their patient and it’s mixed with the news of their friends and her boyfriend stuck in quarantine. She wondered how Jared is right now, but it did calm her when Jared texted them about the situation.</p><p>She wanted to tell Neil that he’s being this way because of Shaun. He’s worried for his omega, but it seemed even different than usual. Claire could see that he’s mixing his worries for Shaun to the worries for their patient. It is rather hard and even more difficult than before. What could Neil have been thinking by this time? In the morning, he seems to be a bit fidgety, and somewhat excited. They could feel his pheromones spiking up excitement and nervousness. Now, it’s all a heap of a mess. Neil kept his pheromones in check, but he couldn’t help but leak out some of it. Even his expression screams everything that he’s feeling right now.</p><p>Claire watches as the alpha stands up from his seat, pacing around the room. Her eyes glance to her phone and saw no notifications or news from Jared. It did make her worry a bit, since he would send notifications about the situation.</p><p>“We need that donor…” She looks up when Neil finally spoke, “No matter what we suggest to him, Chris is still fixated with his father’s marrow.”</p><p>“It’s because Bob is a much better donor than others.” Claire replies, “And Chris has a point, he didn’t want another side effect if his body rejects the organ.”</p><p>“I’ll try to check on our donor down there.”</p><p>“But… Alex is –“</p><p>“I know, Claire.” Neil firmly replies, “But maybe seeing him might spark some ideas.”</p><p>There was a chance that Neil was talking about the donor, or it might be Shaun. Yet she didn’t even refuse the idea. Maybe seeing Shaun might call him down and would help Neil focus in their surgeries. Both Alex and Claire knew that Neil is the only one handling this case and other surgeons available, have other assignments.</p><p>“You’re right.” She nods, “I’ll just check on the patient and call you if something comes up.”</p><p>Neil looks at her, “Thank you…”</p><p>A smile engulfed on her face, knowing well that Neil meant well with this. It just didn’t help that all of this happened in the holidays, and she’s happy to give the alpha a piece of his sanity throughout the night. Claire just hoped that it would have good results.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the surgery, Audrey guided the three residents and a nurse with the procedure. Luckily, it was going a smoothly as possible as they go on. Yet as they got deeper, there was already damage in Pete’s stomach, and it made things even difficult for them to handle. Audrey did her best to remain awake throughout the procedure, even when she’s slowly starting to get weaker and weaker. She even had to put Tyler to sleep just so Morgan could focus, and also make the alpha rest.</p><p>It just didn’t help when they all turned from the nurse shouting, “I need a doctor here!”</p><p>She grits her teeth from this, knowing already that there is something wrong outside. Her eyes dart to one person, Shaun, whom Audrey knows is capable of thinking about the needed medications efficiently. Yet it still worries her, not when Shaun was acting a bit strange, and slightly complained about a buzz sound.</p><p>Even if it seemed difficult, she gave an order, “G-Glassman, go…”</p><p>Audrey knew this was Shaun’s weakest point, communication. Throughout the years, there was improvement, but she still needs the young omega to learn. And she believes in his capabilities. For her, Shaun is the best choice…</p><p>“Shaun… go… they’ll handle this.”</p><p>Blue eyes dart towards Audrey, before turning to Morgan and Jared.</p><p>“Go, Shaun.” Morgan insists, “Jared’s with me, and we’ve got a nurse and Dr. Lim assisting us.”</p><p>The young brunette nods as he left immediately while removing his surgical gear.</p><p>Arriving at the scene, he sees a man unconscious near the nurse’s station, and the whole crowd gathered at the sight of it.</p><p>It was Kellan who responded first, “The man said that he felt lightheaded. Then the next thing we knew, he suddenly collapsed.”</p><p>Shaun noticed how something off about Kellan, but he has to take care of the unconscious patient first. The brunette immediately kneels down and checks on the man, as the nurse stares at him, waiting for instructions. Shaun tries to think and observe the situation… but it suddenly made him flinch when he heard the buzzing sound again. His eyes dart up and see the light subtly flickering, yet his hears were able to pick up that sound.</p><p>“Dr. Glassman.” The nurse called.</p><p>His head began to turn and a sharp pain was felt in his head. The sound of the lights slowly interrupting his thoughts, and it didn’t help when the people around him began to act frantic, as voices began to become louder and louder.</p><p>Shaun tried his best to ignore the sound and turned to the nurse, giving instructions for tending the unconscious man. He tries his best to ignore the sounds yet they kept on getting louder and louder, and it’s starting to hurt his head and ears from those uncomfortable sounds. Blue eyes then turned to see Kellan, who’s beginning to hyperventilate.</p><p>“K-Kellan…” Shaun called as he tries to do everything he can through that same adrenaline from before.</p><p>However, the sound grew louder and it slowly hurts his head. He bit his lip and tried not to scream. Shaun felt his world spinning in circles and the pain in his head grew. The deafening noise blocked the other sounds coming from them. He felt Kellan trying to call him through wheezy breaths, and Shaun tried to help the young teen. Yet the sound grew more intense and all he could do is clutch his head, whining softly from it.</p><p>He couldn’t hear the frantic noises when someone shouted regarding another person feeling dizzy. His blue eyes were able to catch a glimpse of Viola, who was also holding her head and covering her ears. Shaun immediately knew that she must have also noticed the lights. But the frantic voices of the crowd drowned those signs and it just didn’t help them even more.</p><p>Yet the more he tried to focus on what’s happening, the more he felt himself spiraling. The nails of his fingers were starting to dig on his skin, and he felt himself slowly pulling his hair. Teeth gritting from the pain and one strong bite could already make his lip bleed. Shaun was still kneeling and his face staring at the floor as he tries to bury those painful noises.</p><p>His blue eyes widen when he slightly hears Alex and Neil’s voice… his alpha calling to him… Shaun tried to speak but was only met with him softly groaning from the sound. It was getting worse.</p><p><em>‘Neil… dad…’ </em>He cried out in pain, even if he didn’t let his voice out, and he already felt more pain towards his head and something buried in his skin.</p><p>Those mental cries call Aaron, his father, who provided such warmth and comfort in his teenage years. It didn’t hurt that much since he was enveloped in such a loving embrace…</p><p>There was this lingering feeling inside that yearned for his alpha… he wants his alpha now… everything was too much and everything hurt. It’s like he suddenly felt so alone… it hurts…</p><p>Shaun tried to stand up but he couldn’t and it just made the pain in his head worse. He tried to connect himself back to reality, but the more he did, the more the pain became even unbearable.  </p><p>Using his some of his strength to muster up, he turned to the nurse and said, “O-omega….Viola… o-overload…”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil quickly sprints towards the ER when he felt something was off the moment he walked out of the elevator. He didn’t know why, but his chest felt suddenly tightened from the tension that he was getting.</p><p><em>‘What is this feeling?’ </em>He sprints as fast as he can while avoiding any passersby.</p><p>Yet the more he came close, the more dread he suddenly felt. It was the same feeling back then… that same day that Neil would never forget in his life.</p><p>So he kept on running until he sees Alex right in front of the door towards the Emergency Room. Neil didn’t hesitate and called the other alpha’s attention, wondering why Alex suddenly looked worried and stressed out than usual.</p><p>However, in that moment that Neil arrived beside the man, he turns to see the situation as well. A man unconscious by the nurse’s station, a nurse was beside the man tending and calling out for any doctor.</p><p>“Kellan was there when the man lost consciousness.” Alex remarks as he looks at Neil, “It’s not good as well. Audrey got infected and the other residents are handling the surgery.”</p><p>Neil’s eyes widen from the news, “You mean… Audrey is…?”</p><p>“Yes.” Alex nods, “Now they’re calling for anyone to assist them.”</p><p>The alpha nods at this, but his brown eyes dart at something that he noticed from the ceiling. Neil sees the lights slightly flickering but it was subtle for anyone to notice it that quickly.</p><p>His focus shifted when a doctor finally came in to assist. What shocked Neil was that, it was Shaun who arrived at the scene, alone.</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil whispers in relief as he leans on the glass. It made Alex look at him and it made his heart wrenched from the young alpha’s façade.</p><p>He could have guessed that the quarantine made Neil stressed as well. It did for Alex as well, since his son is also there. The older alpha couldn’t care less if Kellan was still angry at him. As long as his son is safe, nothing matters.</p><p>All of a sudden, both alphas began to see something off. The moment that Shaun said a delegation to the nurse, that’s where his focus suddenly shifted. Neil watched in horror as he sees the look his omega is showing right now. Hints of pain and discomfort became even more visible, even when he’s trying to tend on Kellan.</p><p>“Shaun…” Neil knocks on the glass, trying to get his attention, “Shaun!”</p><p>In despair, he watches as his omega slowly holds his head, showing evident pain from something. Neil sees how Shaun’s fingers began to bury onto his ears, and his fingers touching his hair. He began to panic, knowing full well what was happening right in front of him.</p><p>Shaun was having a sensory breakdown.</p><p>His brown eyes dart at the light that was flickering, and Neil was able to hear some of the buzz. Yet the frantic voices of the crowd kept it from being noticed. Neil began to bang onto the glass, hoping that anyone could hear him.</p><p>“The lights! The lights!” Neil screamed at the top of his lungs as he sees Shaun becoming even more swallowed by pain.</p><p>Shaun was right in front of him, and the glass door was the only thing separating Neil to his omega. His eyes could see how tight Shaun is holding onto his ears, hair slowly but violently being pulled, and his lip being bitten. Neil kept on screaming, bumping his hand at the glass for anyone to take notice. At any moment, Shaun could hurt himself and Neil could only watch in horror.</p><p>“Shaun!” He desperately cried, hoping that his voice could at least soothe his omega, “Shaun, I’m here! I’m here!”</p><p>Neil begged for the sight of his omega to look at him, for those blue orbs to stare right back. It could help Shaun find comfort as neither seemed to notice the cause of it.</p><p>“Please look at me, Shaun!” Neil cried even more as he knocks on the glass, “Shaun, I’m here, baby doe… please…”</p><p>It didn’t help when the staff made sure to never let any scent get passed outside the quarantine. No matter how much pheromones Neil tries to leak, it would never reach Shaun. It would never let his omega be aware that he’s here.</p><p>“Please…” Neil begs as he looks at Shaun, hoping that anyone would pay attention, “Please… please, I can’t lose him, please…”</p><p>Alex watched as his son trying to call Shaun. But he slowly starts hyperventilating, and the older alpha mentally prays for his son to use the inhaler. He almost sighs in relief when he sees Kellan holding it within his hands. But relief turned into uneasiness when his son did nothing. Then it turned to worry and fear when Alex realized that Kellan’s inhaler is empty.</p><p>“Kellan!” Alex screamed as he watches his son hyperventilate, it also didn’t help when he notices Shaun holding his head and seeing the omega’s face twisted in pain.</p><p>But it was not only Shaun, his eyes dart at the pregnant omega woman, who seemed to bore the same reaction as Shaun. But hers was more evident, with the way she’s holding her head and suddenly whining from the pain on her head.</p><p>He uses his voice and screamed at the top of his lungs, “Check on them! Check on the lights! Save my son!”</p><p>Alex begs for anyone to take notice, but that one nurse was busy with the unconscious patient. The crowd began to panic and be frantic when they saw two omegas writing their heads in pain. No one was able to notice that the lights were the cause as he could hear the faint buzz. He kept on banging at the door, calling out to anyone. But nothing…</p><p>“Kellan!” He called, “Son, I’m here… son, don’t worry!”</p><p>Everything was futile even if Alex kept on bumping the glass. His eyes were focused on his son, it just didn’t help that Shaun was also in pain from the lights and the pregnant omega woman also felt pain from those as well. No one was there to tend them as two of the residents were busy with the surgery, and two other surgeons outside the quarantine, unable to enter.</p><p>It was a slow motion for Alex as he glances at Neil. The young alpha was on his knees, begging for anyone to notice the signs, and calling out to Shaun’s name. Alex knew that he had the same idea to get in regardless of the risks. However, as much as he wants to let Neil be with his omega, there was also a patient that only Neil could handle.</p><p>Alex won’t risk Neil’s career and at the same time, he won’t risk his son’s and friend’s life. He remembers that mental promise he said to himself. That if Neil weren’t around, he’ll protect Shaun. However, he also knew that by doing this, he would hurt Neil in the most painful way. Knowing already how damaged the young alpha’s mind has when witnessing loosing Shaun in such a close call. With a new found determination, he turned to security staff beside him. He already discussed this and reluctantly agrees. Since even he knows that the situation suddenly became dire.</p><p>They both nod, already knowing what is about to happen. Alex then turns back to Neil when he sees the alpha already standing up. His eyes notice the handkerchief visible inside his pocket.</p><p>“Neil!” Alex calls him as he pats Neil’s shoulders, “I need your handkerchief, it’s urgent.”</p><p>“Why!?” He exclaims, wondering why he would ask this at this dire situation.</p><p>“I just need it okay!” Alex snaps, and he instantly regrets this after seeing Neil flinching.</p><p>He felt so sorry for Neil for what he’s about to do. But they have a patient and Neil is his only hope. Luckily, the other alpha complied and gave the handkerchief to him.  Alex just wished that Neil would eventually forgive him. But he knew that Shaun wouldn’t even like it if he ever finds out that Neil sacrificed his job just for Shaun, making the young omega feel even more as a burden.</p><p>Alex quickly stuffed the handkerchief in his pockets, and he looks back at Neil apologetically, “I’m sorry about this, Neil. But you’re the only one who can save our patient.”</p><p>“What do you –“ Neil didn’t have any chance to ask when he suddenly felt himself being shoved backwards with such force</p><p>The older alpha pushed Neil with all his might away from him, making the younger of the two slides a bit farther from the door. Seeing Neil groaning from the impact, Alex quickly made a move to remove the tape from the door. Looking back, he could only see the look of shock and betrayal coming from Neil.</p><p>The push was painful, especially when he landed onto the ground with a thud. It took Neil awhile to recover, as he regained his bearing and balance. Yet his brown eyes widens, when he sees Alex holding the door of the entrance. Before Neil could even run, Alex already entered the Emergency Room, and the security staff taped the door shut once more.</p><p>“No!” Neil shouts as he watches Alex run towards them, towards the teen, towards the pregnant omega, and most of all, towards Shaun.</p><p>A mix feeling of shock, betrayal, and anger, Neil could only watch in despair at the sight of his omega being comforted by Alex. As much as he sees Shaun finally calming down, with his handkerchief onto those soft hands, the sight made him feel relief and pain.</p><p>Neil watches as the situation slowly calms down, yet the feeling of dread never left him. Every time something happens to Shaun, it was always him who was never present beside him.  The times when Shaun got hurt, he was never there beside him. Neil never got the chance to be beside his omega when he was abused and hurt as a teen, never got the chance from his attempted suicide, never got the chance when he was first shot in the abdomen, never got the when Shaun was impaled… then this one time, when he is so close to his precious omega, it was still far from his reach.</p><p><em>‘Some alpha I am…’ </em>He bitterly thought as the sense of doubt began to creep onto his chest.</p><p>He softly bangs the glass when he sees Shaun being comforted by another person other than himself.  It could be him in that stead, crashing the lights, helping the pregnant woman, and Alex’ son, just so he could be with Shaun, for comfort and assurance.</p><p>This one time that he could have been there, it was all taken away from him. Because Alex chose to be there in his stead so they could still save their patient. That one time Neil wished he could be selfish for this moment.</p><p>All his life, Neil felt as if he fails being an alpha. He couldn’t even protect Shaun from the dangers. Everything he did was utter failure and it’s like the love he has for his blue-eyed doe is nothing more than a farce to everyone’s eyes.</p><p>Alex knows this, because he’s a married alpha and has a son. When they couldn’t protect someone so precious to them, it is very insulting to the code that they hold for their (future) mates. He should have known this… but why?</p><p>Why did Alex decide to do this? He would let Neil outside because he’s the only chance they have to get their donor out, and save their patient. Yet he couldn’t even save Shaun’s life from the dangers that just happened.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Neil felt absolutely betrayed, and he felt like a failure as an alpha.</p><p>It hurt him… he failed again… he failed to protect Shaun again…</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Alex knew that he would receive an alpha’s wrath later on for pushing Neil that hard onto the ground. But it doesn’t matter right now, since he’s finally inside. The first thing he does is getting a hard object to break onto something. Quickly, he rushed towards his son, with Shaun and the pregnant woman in the near vicinity.</p><p>Kellan tried to gain awareness with his surroundings, especially when he feels the pheromones of two omegas in distress. Yet, his mind just screamed to breathe and get air. That no matter how much he breathes and tries to relax, the air wasn’t enough and it still kept on suffocating him. His whole world was a blur, but his ears could hear the total chaos. The noises just made it hard for him to calm his breathing. With no inhaler to tend to his asthma, sooner or later, it will only get worse.</p><p>Yet, his eyes widens when his nose caught the scent of someone familiar… a bittersweet feeling that Kellan hasn’t felt for a long time. He remembers this scent when he was a kid, those moments of tucking in bed, playing catch, and protecting his younger self from his fears and nightmares.</p><p>Kellan tried to raise his head, even when he was breathing hysterically. It was his father, running towards him… The look on his eyes reminded Kellan of those memories when he hurt himself playing, or when he sees him crying. It was truly a bittersweet memory.</p><p><em>‘D-Dad…’ </em>The young teen tries to call his name, but he couldn’t. This one time where he calls his dad to help him, the fears and worry swallowing him whole, was in vain.</p><p>“Get back!” He screams towards the crowd, which they all did. With one swift motion, Alex throws the clipboard up to the faulty lights.</p><p>It quickly broke by impact as Alex was able to shield Kellan and Shaun from the shards of the glass. Everyone gasped by the broken lights as the crowd became quiet from the events.</p><p>They immediately looked at Viola, who they saw the omega finally calming down. She removed her hands from her ears, “T-The noise made me feel sensory overload… especially that light.”</p><p>Alex finally leans up when there were no more shards falling from above. His eyes gaze to his son, who is looking at the older alpha with wide eyes. Luckily, the nurse who tended the unconscious man was done with her delegations and went to his side immediately.</p><p>“Kellan, breathe… shhh, I’m here okay.” He assures his son carefully as the nurse went behind so the teen could lean on him.</p><p>“T-The d-doctor –“</p><p>“I need to help you calm down first, okay? Just try to breathe while I take care of my colleague.”</p><p>Kellan nods as he leans onto the nurse, trying to regain his breathing now that the frantic noises of the crowd were gone.</p><p>Seeing that his son is calm but still breathing erratically, he moved to Shaun, whom he saw the young omega in a kneeling position, with his arms finally on his lap. Alex checked by the young omega’s ears and sees the nail marks. Luckily, it didn’t tear that much through his white skin. It just didn’t help that Shaun is still trying to recover from the breakdown.</p><p>“Alright, Shaun, I need this to be quick, but I know this will help.” Alex then guides the brunette into sitting, leaning his back towards the wall. He then grabs the handkerchief from his pocket and sees blue eyes immediately gazing at the object.</p><p>“Good.” Alex nods as he gives the handkerchief to Shaun, “You need to calm down first so we could work on what’s happening right now.</p><p>He didn’t wait for any acknowledgement as he switched his focus towards Kellan. Alex quickly placed his hand towards his son’s shoulder, looking at him directly as the alpha tries to calm him down. It just didn’t help that his breathing is getting worse and that he’s starting to cough right now.</p><p>“D-Do I have it?” Kellan asked frantically, “A-And h-how’s he?”</p><p>“No, there’s no rash or fever… just your asthma.” Alex assures his son, softening his gaze, “Dr. Glassman is fine, and he just needs to recover from the breakdown.”</p><p>The older alpha looks at the nurse and asks, “I need a nebulizer.”</p><p>But Nurse Deena shakes her head, as she supports the teen’s weight, “We’re on quarantine… there’s no available nebulizer here.”</p><p>Alex grits his teeth at the situation right now as he tries to think of an alternative. It just didn’t help that a few people began to go near him, asking numerous questions. Then one guy just had to open his mouth and said,</p><p>“Better send in more doctors! Because that nut job had a meltdown –“</p><p>“<strong>SHUT UP! Shut the hell up!” </strong>Alex finally snapped, using his alpha voice in getting his point, “For your information, that nut job you’re talking had a sensory breakdown because of those faulty lights, and he has <em>sensitive</em> hearing. He’s not the only one who felt that because I saw some people reacting to it.”</p><p>This made the nurse look back at Shaun, who was silent. She couldn’t blame him since he’s still recovering from the breakdown. Even she heard the buzz, but it she didn’t mind because her ears were not that much sensitive.</p><p>It made them shut up, but Alex didn’t stop there, “Then that pregnant omega lady is also having a sensory overload. And to educate you, yes, their senses are heightened when pregnant!”</p><p>“It’s true…” They all turned when Viola spoke from the back, “The lights made me more stressed… it hurts my ears and… the frantic screaming just adds what happened.”</p><p>Some also seemed to agree, and those were the ones who also reacted a bit from the buzzing noise.</p><p>“Now, we have multiple people in serious condition, especially <strong><em>my </em></strong><em>son</em>. So, any questions will be dealt after this, <strong>understood?</strong>”</p><p>No one seemed to interject and no one dared to oppose, out of respect and submission. Not when in front of them is an alpha, a father alpha that sensed his son’s well-being in danger. The aura around was threatening and even some of the more stubborn alphas showed no resistance. Not when the situation was already dire. Alex didn’t even hide the pheromones that he’s emitting, and it’s making a mental note to them not to mess with his son and his friend. They knew best not to get in the way of one’s paternal instincts. It also adds the dread when two omegas had a breakdown; one was a pregnant omega, and the other with sensitive hearing.</p><p>Alex then darts at the shelves by the nurse’s station and went towards it immediately. As he rummages through it, he hears someone calling Shaun’s name. Giving a glance, he sees Jared running towards them, and kneeling beside the brunette.</p><p>“There!” He found the alternative needed and quickly grabbed it.</p><p>“Alex!?” Jared exclaims as he sees the older alpha inside, “W-What? Why –“</p><p>“You all need some help. I decided to be the lucky man.” Alex replies as he kneels down in front of his son, “We better take him to a bed.”</p><p>The nurse nods as she assists Kellan to a patient’s bed. Alex then turns towards the two and said, “He had a sensory breakdown. No one noticed the lights so I did the favor.”</p><p>“Is he okay? We’re kind of in situation right now with our patient.” Jared remarks, as he ignores how Alex suddenly looks at the entrance of the ER.</p><p>“I’m alright.”</p><p>They all turned in shock to see Shaun quickly standing up, “I’m alright.”</p><p>Alex looked at the young omega with a worried glance. But he nods, trusting Shaun that he’ll be fine, “Okay… I’m sorry but I have to save my son first.”</p><p>No one stopped the older alpha as he walks by the patient’s bed, where his son was.</p><p>Jared then turns back to the brunette, “We need you back to assist us, Shaun. We heard the commotion and all… we just didn’t think it was serious –“</p><p>“I’m fine, Jared.” Shaun insisted, and the alpha could sense the frustration laced in his tone, “Saving the patient comes first.”</p><p>Jared wanted to try and maybe talk about this. But the brunette proved the point, and he knew that Shaun must have felt bad for breaking down.</p><p>“Neil is gone…” The alpha raised his head to look at Shaun’s direction, noticing that his gaze was at the entrance door. Jared could even see how the young omega tightly held onto the handkerchief, already knowing that it belonged to Neil.</p><p>Before he could even ask, Shaun turned back to ask about the patient. With how insistent his tone was, Jared complied and told the condition of their patient. The brunette didn’t even say anything after that, and just walked away, heading towards their makeshift operating room.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dad… I…  your pheromone –”</p><p>“I know… it’s just a precaution so we could treat you.”</p><p>Kellan hasn’t even seen or felt this side of his father. It was a long time when he felt those familiar scents. It was too much for him to handle… not when all this time… he was wrong…</p><p>“I-I’m sorry…” He coughs, and his eyes almost at the verge of crying, “I –“</p><p>“It should be me who should apologize, Kellan…” Alex softly replies as he gives the tube to his son, “Good… That’s it, Kellan…”</p><p>It was a relief for Alex to see other alternative materials for a makeshift nebulizer. Now that he could see Kellan’s breathing finally calming down, his began to lessen the threatening pheromone that he’s emitting to other people.</p><p>Kellan watches as his father was suddenly focused onto him. When was the last time he looked at his father straight in the eye, noticing the bags from his eyes, and some wrinkles laced onto his face. He sees Alex focused as he calms Kellan down, assisting him with his breathing.</p><p>When was really the last time he paid any attention to his father?</p><p>Now that he did, and even through those brief moments, he felt the actions Alex just did. Kellan would always wonder why his father chose to shift towards another job. It just didn’t help that the profession that his old man chose made it lesser for them to spend time. There was no more playing catch, no more lame dad jokes, that normal family bonding slowly dissolves into nothing but fighting.</p><p>His mom once called out Alex being more focused with his work, and Kellan wants to blame him for their family breaking apart. Then one day, the two of them separated and it just ruins any chances for things to go back.</p><p>For so long, Kellan blamed his father for always being busy, never having any time for his family. Then one day, his mother told the truth as to why they had to separate… it was one of those instances that Kellan solely blamed everything to his father, and he believes that he will never be capable of giving any damn about them.</p><p>But today… in those brief moments…</p><p>Kellan heard how his father kept on banging the glass door, calling his name. Then all of a sudden, he felt Alex coming towards him. It was a shock for Kellan to know that his dad entered the quarantine, knowing well that the older alpha had a surgery to attend to.</p><p>It was not only that, Alex shielded them… him… from the glass shards of those irritating lights. Then threatened most of them to back off so he could treat his son first, and Kellan instantly noticed it.</p><p>The first thing Alex did was calling his name, and then went towards him before the others. Kellan saw how he prioritized him first, then delegating and talking to his colleagues briefly and quickly, just so he could prioritize his son.</p><p>Once, he thinks of his father as heartless, incapable of showing any care to him. But now, and as he remembers the times Alex tried to reconcile and connect back, Kellan couldn’t help but noticed how he changed.</p><p><em>‘Dr. Glassman was right…’ </em>Kellan mentally sighs, <em>‘He may not be a perfect father… but he still cares.’</em></p><p>-/-/-</p><p>It hurt Neil to watch when he sees Shaun being taken care of by someone else, and the sight of Alex shielding his precious omega from those shards just made him feel even worse. As long as his precious omega was okay… he should be fine as well, right? But… even with the assurance of it, how come Neil felt so bitter and betrayed about it?</p><p>Every time there were moments that almost made him lose Shaun, he was never there for him. What kind of alpha is he if Neil couldn’t even protect the person he loves with all his heart? If Alex could have looked back, the man could see Neil’s look of utter betrayal. This was his chance to finally be with Shaun, to try and be just Neil Melendez, and not Dr. Neil Melendez. Yet, Alex pushed him aside, because he was needed for their patient.</p><p>The moment when he’s sure that Shaun was safe, Neil immediately left without even calling him. How could he when his heart seemed to clench from those events? Neil couldn’t handle the thought of being a useless alpha for Shaun, with nothing to prove, since he couldn’t even protect the brunette at his weakest point.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was already inside the room along with Claire to check on their patient. He was silent throughout the hours, as they stayed in the room. Both of them were wondering if Chris made the right call to just die, if he couldn’t get the marrow from Bob.</p><p>However, Claire knew that there was something in Neil’s mind, and it was making the alpha even more stressed than usual. She wondered how the visit from the ER went, but Neil returned even more distressed. There was only a conclusion that something happened, and Claire respected the privacy if Neil doesn’t want to tell.</p><p>She sees the fixated look Neil is giving to Chris, with his brows furrowed. His expression seemed to show frustration, even if it’s hidden by their surgical mask. Claire even had to admire the will Neil has for not releasing any pheromones.</p><p>Within Claire’s thoughts, they were near to some of Neil’s inner struggles and dilemma.  It did help that returning to his professional mode, made him calm himself. But the pain was still there and it kept on reminding himself of his failures to protect his mate… the person that he wants to be with for a lifetime.</p><p>Neil would often wonder why Shaun still stayed when he couldn’t even do his part for the relationship. It may be a part of his instincts and biology, but Neil knew that deep down; he wants to love and protect Shaun. It where his will and instincts meet side by side, because he loves the brunette so much, that it hurts so much when he couldn’t even protect him.</p><p>Is he even worthy to be an alpha capable of loving a person such as Shaun? Does he even deserve every action and words that are proclaimed for him? How could he? Neil could remember every single memory of almost losing Shaun, and he wasn’t there to comfort him. And when the opportunity was finally there, and he could let go and be Neil Melendez, just to comfort and save Shaun from his distress, his fears, and worries. Yet, he couldn’t. That one chance of finally redeeming those failed attempts didn’t happen because Alex chose to volunteer, saving his son, and saving Shaun.</p><p>If it were in different circumstances, he could feel thankful. But, in this situation where he could lose Shaun again, he wasn’t granted that opportunity to be by his side. Neil wasn’t beside Shaun throughout those times that he almost died, and he wasn’t granted once more.</p><p>Alex did that because the other alpha knew that choosing Shaun would compromise his career. Yet those wasted opportunities compromised his role of being Shaun’s alpha. The doubts were there, and he didn’t know if Neil truly deserves every inch of the young omega’s love.</p><p>“Neil…!”</p><p>His thoughts snapped when Chris’ vitals began to hasten. But the two of them couldn’t even move, not when the patient already signed his consent forms of him dying. It was already written and the verdict was given.</p><p>If their patient dies right now, then Claire and Neil… they’re free to assist back at the Emergency Room. He could be with Shaun and make sure that he’s safe. If that were the case, then Neil could already accept this since it was Chris’ choice to die. It did prove a point. Because the only marrow that had a perfect match was Bob’s and he’s in the quarantine. Even through Chris ‘words and consent forms, if it’s not from his father, then it’s a no.</p><p>Neil could finally fulfill his duties as just Neil Melendez, the alpha worthy for Shaun.</p><p>He almost timed the death but he suddenly paused all of a sudden. Neil didn’t know if his mind was playing tricks, but the bed suddenly showed Shaun lying down. He then blinked and sees Chris’ lifeless form. But Neil knew that moment, it was when the bus accident occurred, and Shaun was one of the heavily injured patients. He remembers the reason why his beloved omega is in that hospital bed, fighting for his life…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“At the interview, he said that he became a surgeon because of his brother, and because of you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘… What am I doing?’</em>
</p><p>Aaron’s words suddenly echoed in his mind and this made Neil grit his teeth, making him move unconsciously. He then grabs the machine needed to restart his heart and attached the wires to Chris’ chest.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Claire suddenly asks, “You know that Chris signed the forms right –“</p><p>“I know…” Neil replies, “But… he doesn’t deserve this… it just…”</p><p>Claire didn’t need any explanations and went on to assist Neil. After putting on the wires, Neil was the one handling the machine to revive their patient.</p><p>He kept on pressing the buttons at the right time, desperately hoping for the monitor to finally stabilize. Neil kept his gaze at the monitor, even if he glances at the patient’s unconscious form. The look of determination was visible in him as he does whatever he can to revive Chris again.</p><p>
  <em>‘What am I doing?’</em>
</p><p>How could he suddenly forget the first thing that made him be with Shaun? When one day, Neil was just a medical student, and he met the once teenager for the first time. He remembers the twinkle in those blue eyes when Neil would often rant or talk about his studies, related to his now profession.</p><p><em>‘I was just an alpha medical student, Neil Melendez.’ </em>That was whom Shaun first got to know, a surgeon in the making. But the more he spent time with the young omega, the more he became more open with his own self.</p><p>When Shaun disappeared in his life, he truly hoped that maybe, the brunette would take a medical profession. One day, they would meet and would get to see where Neil is right now. His thoughts were not out of spite, but to prove to Shaun that he was also the reason he went on forward. Because Neil <em>knew </em>that Shaun would be disappointed if he just gave up.</p><p>Neil remembered once more why he strived to be the best surgeon, making sure that his name is known. It was a somewhat stupid reason, but it led him to this hopeful wish of his. He got to see Shaun once more, and he finally got to be with him. Now, that Neil has him as his partner, it would be a disgrace for him to not provide and protect his omega, which he has longed with all his heart.</p><p>Later on, Shaun started to have a name for himself, and many suitors wanting to woe him. At the end of the day, Neil was still the one Shaun loves up until now. It’s because the young brunette knows him.</p><p>That was his advantage, he got to know Shaun first, back when he was a teenager. Yet what if he didn’t even met the brunette back then? What if that instance, he left the library early? Or what if Shaun hasn’t arrived on that fateful day?</p><p>When he hears the monitor showing signs of the patient’s heartbeat, Claire was the first one to sigh in relief. Yet she looked at the alpha and saw his brows furrowed. She stayed silent, but knew something was up.</p><p> Neil didn’t react to the sight of his patient; rather, he stares at the monitor that showed the present heartbeat…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m here… I’m here and I won’t go away.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How could I have been so stupid?’             </em>
</p><p>He almost forgot how Shaun love and admire him, when even the young omega showed doubts as well. But Neil would always say that Shaun is enough for him. The young omega doesn’t have to sacrifice his identity, because Neil accepts every inch of him. Nothing could change that no matter what.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why would I go out with another when I already have you?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shaun loves him, to the point where he gets to see Neil at his weakest and strongest. The nightmares that plagued him, it didn’t matter to Shaun because he was there to accept and help him. Every jealousy that he felt, there was always assurance that only Neil is his alpha. Doubting Shaun’s love for him is like doubting Shaun as a person, and Neil loathes that thought.</p><p> “Claire… about that idea you just proposed a few hours ago.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I may not be the best alpha… but that doesn’t mean that I won’t do better every day.’</em>
</p><p>Shaun has saved lives, and even to the point that he almost died. Yet even with that situation, the young omega confessed that he was still scared, and his thoughts were filled with his friends and family, but it mostly focused on Neil himself.</p><p>Neil almost chuckles at this, because he said that he accepts every inch of Shaun’s identity. Yet he couldn’t learn to accept his faults and mistakes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You saved me…. I felt relieved, it was like my home.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In return, Shaun saves lives, because he wanted to become someone that everyone could be proud of. He wanted Neil to be proud of him.</p><p>He smiles at this and looks back at Claire, “We’ll still push through it.”</p><p>Her eyes widen when he said that, “But… Andrews…”</p><p>“I’ll convince him.” Neil replies instantly, “We’ll find some places to extract the organ and do the surgery in two different areas.”</p><p>“Neil…”</p><p>“I almost forgot that I am a stubborn surgeon, Claire.” He mutters, “And I believe that Chris will live. We just have to find a way.”</p><p>Claire nods at the idea and wonders about the alpha’s sudden change of mood. It must have been something important if Neil suddenly became more motivated. But she couldn’t blame him, not when she knows that Shaun might be doing something amazing down there.</p><p>This made Neil sigh in relief as he takes his leave, heading towards Marcus. But he made a quick detour to go get some materials.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t see anyone I could spend my entire life other than you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Neil may have not been the perfect alpha, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t grow to be a better person. Everyone would always comment on his achievements, but his close friends’s belief matter more, and Shaun’s belief in him matter the most.  Why doubt that, when Shaun has already proven to him, and to everyone, that he loves Neil Melendez?</p><p>He didn’t have to sacrifice his identity as well just to show his love. Neil knew that not ignoring his duties as a surgeon would make Shaun proud. It hurt seeing what happened, but he knew that Shaun would be alright, because the young omega is thinking about him.</p><p>Neil will save this patient, showing the same determination Shaun always had. To do that, he has to remember that Shaun believes in him, and would be damn proud of it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It seemed that I kept my promise after all.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Let me also keep my promise as well, Shaun.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Alex was just writing some forms regarding the donor for their patient. It made him a bit calm when he received a text from Neil, stating that he just remains in the ER as they find ways for the extraction to happen. He sighs, wondering if the man would forgive him. But Alex never regretted it. His son was inside and was in danger; it just happens that Shaun was also involved in it too. With the crowd going into that panic, Alex took the position to go in. He knew that Shaun wouldn’t forgive himself if he finds out that Neil compromised his duties as lead surgeon for their patient. At least, he got to update Claire about their donor, and they are doing their part to make the extraction happen.</p><p>It was good… but he mostly worries for his son, who was just sitting at the other part of the Emergency Room. When Kellan felt fine, he lets the teen have his own space while he finishes his work.</p><p>“Dad…”</p><p>His eyes dart up and saw the teen walking towards him, “Kellan…”</p><p>“Got a minute?”</p><p>“I… yeah, of course.”</p><p>Kellan bit his lip as he wonders the words he wanted to convey, “That time… when I had a baseball game, you were busy before that.”</p><p>“I was studying for my exams, Kellan.” Alex replies, “It was for an exam the next day.”</p><p>“It’s not only that, dad. You were always busy that you never had any time for us. Why is that?” Kellan looked at his father, hoping for an answer, “And before you even say something, I know… that mom did something horrible.”</p><p>The teen missed the flinch from Alex, but his face showed emotion from it, “It was never her fault, Kellan –“</p><p>“I know, because I blamed you.” Kellan hissed at him, “You never talked to us when you suddenly shifted your profession. Then when you got the job, you had to pick somewhere far. Add the fact that you didn’t even try to fight for mom, and you just gave up!”</p><p>Kellan’s voice began to raise voice that it almost made the others turn at the commotions, “You just focused more on yourself. When I even presented myself as an alpha, you didn’t even try to tell me what alphas should do. I had to figure things out on my own.”</p><p>“I did it for both of you, Kellan.” He finally broke down, which made the teen silent, “I know I failed both of you, and I know why… and you’re right. It’s because I kept on shutting both of you out.”</p><p>“I... you deserve to be your own person, Kellan, and to be an alpha raised from experience and not from pressure.” The way his voice subtly choked was something that Kellan didn’t expect. The teen already prepared himself for more denials, yet all he could hear was his father’s regrets.</p><p>“I don’t want you to shut yourself and your emotions out just because you’re an alpha. To follow those expectations of hiding things, when in reality, we’re also human. I did that to both of you… and look where it got me.”</p><p>Kellan didn’t say anything after that as the teen watches the older man regain composure. He didn’t even miss how Alex’ slightly glistened from unshed tears, and pent up emotions. The words that Shaun just said to him suddenly echoed in his mind, and Kellan remembered when he mentioned the situation of his family.</p><p>
  <em>‘Could you also have been…?’</em>
</p><p>“I… have to go.” Alex suddenly interjects, “You can just rest up for a bit. Call me when you need anything.”</p><p>When his father gently pats his shoulder, Kellan didn’t even swat his hand away, or flinched from the contact. He turns, and watches Alex walk away from him, and it did gain some new perspectives about the situation.</p><p>But it still didn’t satisfy Kellan, and he needs to know why…</p><p>Why his father did chose to shut them away, not when the three of them need each other the most?</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, after that sudden chaos from the Emergency Room, everyone began to settle down, especially since the patients are given the treatment needed. The surgery was also a success, and they were able to assist Audrey after it. The older surgeon suddenly collapsed in the middle of the procedure, which led them to call Shaun for his method regarding Pete’s surgery.</p><p>Now that they are slightly chilling in the nurse’s station, after checking their patients’ vitals, Jared and Morgan decided to ask Shaun what happened during the events transcribed.</p><p>“I suddenly had a breakdown.”</p><p>This made the other two residents glance each other, as they even noticed the broken light above them.</p><p>“Is this the lights that you were talking about?” Morgan asks, “The one with the buzzing sounds?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jared hums about it and replies, “I just found you in here, sitting down and holding onto a handkerchief. You were mildly stressed, but from what I saw in Alex’ expression, I could guess that it’s not just a simple breakdown.”</p><p>“… is it a sensory breakdown, Shaun?” Morgan’s green eyes dart towards him, not when the said omega is averting his gaze towards them. She already knew that chances of sensitive senses are mostly found in omegas. But to quickly recover and able to assist them during surgery was impressive, even for Morgan herself.</p><p> “Yes. It just adds to my autism to have sensitive hearing.” He replies, as Shaun looks at the handkerchief on his hands, “I didn’t expect to suddenly collapse from it. There is no excuse. I just collapsed from pressure.”</p><p>“It was not only you that collapsed, Shaun.”</p><p>They looked at the source of the voice and sees Alex walking towards them, “Viola, that pregnant woman there also had that same feeling. It’s because her pregnancy cause her senses to be sensitive. Even she felt what you’re experiencing.”</p><p>“No wonder you broke the lights.” Jared stated as they looked at the source of it, “You think that the situation would regress.”</p><p>“Well, it was not only me who noticed it. Neil was with me when this happened…”</p><p>Morgan then looks at the handkerchief that the brunette was holding, “You recovered from the breakdown quickly because of Neil’s scent.”</p><p>Jared then interjects with a grim look, “Then that means….”</p><p>There was silence among the residents, since they already knew what that all meant. For Neil to witness what just happened here, and remained helpless to come for Shaun’s aid.</p><p>“Why did you do it, Alex?” Shaun suddenly asks, “I know that you went here for your son. But to also go through lengths to save me…”</p><p>Alex lips thinned from the question, but he knew that he has to tell the truth about it, “I was with Neil for a patient. He needed a marrow, and Neil is our lead surgeon. But… at that time, Neil was ready to jump in and forget about our patient. I know that he means well, but I also know that you don’t want him to do something that he’ll regret later on.”</p><p>Shaun’s eyes widens from those words. The voices that he heard were really Neil, and his alpha saw everything. During that breakdown, his senses were longing for his alpha to seek comfort. Yet there was a part of him that wished Neil wouldn’t go inside and compromise his health and his task. He was thankful for it, but at the same time, he wished that maybe it was Neil who went in. Maybe his breakdown would have recovered faster, or Shaun could have even avoided it. The young omega didn’t know if he wished to be selfish or to care for Neil’s sake. But he knows that his alpha didn’t like the sudden change and the sight of him collapsing.</p><p>Jared looks at Shaun with his eyes darting at the handkerchief. He slightly sympathized with Neil since they would do anything to keep their love ones safe. It helped that Claire isn’t with them right now. So for Neil to witness Shaun breaking down, with no one to comfort him, it must have hurt his pride as Shaun’s alpha. Jared could already tell that Neil would definitely feel insecure and sees himself unworthy for the young omega.</p><p>Morgan could then tell that something between Alex and Neil didn’t end that well when they were outside the Emergency Room, “You entered the room, to protect your son. But also, you did it to save both Neil and Shaun.”</p><p>“I couldn’t stand by and watch.” Alex replies, “I… I just couldn’t hold my emotions right there, and Neil isn’t fairing that well too. It’s just that, I don’t want Neil to lose focus on his job…”</p><p>He then groans and rubs his temple, “At the same time, I feel guilty. Because I deprived him of his job to be Shaun’s alpha.”</p><p>“Yes, you are definitely screwed.”Jared replies without any hesitation, feeling pissed from hearing this. He takes it back. Jared would definitely enter the room without any hesitation if Claire is also in this position. He faced punishment for Claire, once; he would do it again in a heartbeat.</p><p>“I understand that Neil has a job. But it still didn’t assure him every single bit when you did that.”</p><p>“I have to agree with this Jared on this, Alex. What you did was stupid.” Morgan harshly replies, knowing full well how it felt to lose someone in her presence. She knew the feeling of longing and lost, and Morgan almost felt despair once more when Tyler almost died.</p><p>“I know…” Alex sighs, “I know what I did and I don’t regret any of it, even –“</p><p>“Thank you, Alex.”</p><p>They all turned to Shaun when he said those words. Eyes were wide from the statement, it was like the young omega just sprouted out some nonsense, and Shaun wasn’t even capable of that. Jared and Morgan felt shocked and incredulously looked at the brunette. Alex just felt confused from those words. He already accepts that they would not take it very kindly.</p><p>“You did it so Neil wouldn’t get in trouble. Then you also protected and helped me back there.” Shaun began, his eyes focused at the older alpha, “But… you did it mostly for your son, because you didn’t want to fail Kellan again. It was just conventional that I was there, so you offered assistance.”</p><p>At the mention of Alex’ son, both the other residents seemed to soften their gaze. A hint of understanding glimmered in their eyes. They still felt irritated with what Alex just did, but now, they couldn’t even blame the man for wanting to make up the lost time with his son.</p><p>“I… even if I did, it seemed selfish for you and the others.” Alex sighs.</p><p>“But for a father, it’s a selfless act.” Shaun replies, remembering those days Aaron felt like this when the older man was still recovering from Maddie’s death, “You did it for Kellan. But at the same time, you also thought of our situation.”</p><p>He then shows the handkerchief that Alex gave during that incident, “You still brought something that reminded me of him. That’s why I forgive you, and I want to say thank you.”</p><p>Alex suddenly smiled from those words; he didn’t need any more explanations. Understanding and gratefulness seemed enough for him, “You’re welcome, Shaun… also, thanks for understanding. Even if I know that I’ll be screwed when this party is over.”</p><p>“He won’t get mad.” Shaun assures him, “Although, he would want an explanation about this.”</p><p>“Just for our sakes, make it convincing.” Jared groans, “I don’t want to hear the man rant and ruin what’s left of my Christmas mood.”</p><p>They chuckled at that, but it did lighten the mood a bit.</p><p>The residents then noticed that Shaun suddenly became serious, and his blue eyes were gazing somewhere far.</p><p>“Shaun?” Morgan called him.</p><p>“It seems like Viola’s water broke.”</p><p>“What?” Jared’s eyes widen, “Since when?”</p><p>“Just now.”</p><p>Every one turned to where Shaun was looking at, and he was right. They saw Viola standing in front of them, with her pants wet, and judging from her expression, they knew immediately that she would be going into labor anytime.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil just barged in the meeting room with maps on his arms. He also expected that the moment he came inside, Aaron was the first one to walk towards him with a worried look on his face. His brown eyes dart at the CCTV, and it was also where Shaun suddenly had his breakdown. Neil could even guess that they must have seen his actions.</p><p>“Neil…”</p><p>“I know…” He sighs, “But… I have duties to uphold as well. If Shaun could do this, then I could as well.”</p><p>“Neil.” The two of them suddenly turned when they saw Marcus walking towards them, “We saw the footage. What happened?”</p><p>“Light issues.” Was Neil’s simple reply, “Faulty lights and it caused some of them to feel it, Shaun and the pregnant woman were included.”</p><p>“I see.” Marcus nods, “We saw what happened. Luckily, it didn’t cause any stir from the Board, since Shaun was still able to perform the surgery. Along with Alex, who now joined the quarantine.”</p><p>“This brings me here to discuss something.” Neil replies as he then laid out maps of different sections of the hospital. “Because there’s a way to extract the marrow and do the transplant.”</p><p>“Neil…” Marcus suddenly warns him, “I already told you that there is no way to do this. It’s a flight risk –“</p><p>“You said it yourself that Alex is in that area.” Neil retorts, “If so, we’ll just need to find somewhere to do this.”</p><p>He suddenly lays the map on the table, showing it towards Aaron and Marcus, “We expand the quarantine, and we move our donor and our patient near –“</p><p>“Neil, this is a flight risk.” Marcus interjects, “You are putting a donor that has a risk of that virus. You’re patient will be dead by an hour.”</p><p>The other alpha glares at him, “And he’ll be dead without the marrow. No matter the choices, he’ll be dead. But mine, and my team, are taking the risk here.”</p><p>“Dr. Melendez!” Aaron sternly warns him, but Marcus beat him to it.</p><p>“And, are we not as well?” Marcus snapped, but refrained from raising his voice, “Is the Board not risking their lives? Is the team from the quarantine area also not risking it? Everyone is, but I object your plan because you’re planning on putting them in a non negative pressure area. It could risk spreading the virus on a larger scale.”</p><p>He won’t mention Shaun in this, for Neil’s own sanity, and even for Aaron’s as well. But the younger alpha should know that this is very risky for everyone. Marcus had a hunch that Neil didn’t respond well from that breakdown, especially since he’s an alpha to someone that he dearly loves. Everyone sympathizes with that. But today was no room for it, not when they even saw the team quickly recover from that scene. Marcus even hoped for Shaun to recover, and it didn’t help when he saw Aaron’s look of panic from seeing Shaun breakdown.</p><p>What Alex did was risky and stupid. Yet he applauded the other alpha’s efforts to lessen the situation. It helped that everyone recovered, Shaun was able to still perform the surgery, and now they are one surgeon short, with Audrey having the virus as well.</p><p>Neil shakes his head in disappointment as he tries to mask his frustration, “I’ll figure something out.”</p><p>Before Neil was about to leave, Marcus suddenly calls him back, “Wait.”</p><p>The Chief of Surgery turns to Aaron, whom wants to intervene and say an alternative, “I’ll handle this. You have enough on your plate.”</p><p>“Marcus…”</p><p>“I’ll worry for my surgeons. You worry for the whole staff, especially your son being on the frontlines.” Marcus looks at the older alpha, “As future President, I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Neil watched as the older alpha nods at the suggestion, and gave once last glance towards him before leaving to deal with the situation. Then, Marcus walked towards him as the Chief eyed the map laid on the table.</p><p>After a brief look, he spoke, “Janitor’s closet.”</p><p>This earned the attention of the younger alpha, “That room has negative pressure on it because of the cleanser sterilizing agents.”</p><p>Marcus then pointed at the room from the map, but Neil shakes his head and replies, “That room doesn’t have space for two patients. We could do the extraction but not the transplant.”</p><p>Neil then watches as Marcus flips the map towards another floor of the hospital, “There, by the basement. The linen room, it also has negative pressure in it. That’s where you’ll do the transplant.”</p><p>“So listen carefully.” Marcus points at the map of the laundry room, “The laundry chute there connects to the linen room. Do the extraction there, then travel it by the chute, get it in the linen room. The transplant can happen.”</p><p>Neil brightens at the idea given to him, “Good, with Dr. Park inside the quarantine area, it helps even more.”</p><p>“Neil.”</p><p>His brown eyes dart at Marcus, with a look of understanding towards the younger alpha, “Being unable to protect your mate is a great insult to us alphas. But it doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t also consider their feelings as well. Knowing Shaun, he would risk his life in line of duty.”</p><p>Without knowing from the Board, Marcus’ focus was both the footage inside the quarantine, and where he saw Neil also breaking down, trying to call for his omega’s attention. He understood both Alex, for being a father that protects his child, and Neil, an alpha who sees his love one breaking down without his comfort.</p><p>“Marcus… I… as long as Shaun’s fine, I’ll be alright.” Neil softly replies.</p><p>“But are you? I know that feeling, Neil. It’s an insult to us and it makes us doubt.” Marcus interjects, “And you want to know something, I am glad to be Isabel’s husband and mate, because she still loves me regardless of my faults.”</p><p>“What are you –“</p><p>“I know that look, Neil, and the reaction you gave.” Marcus smiles, “You have a good mate, Neil, because despite the odds, Shaun always finds a way to be with you. And, you find a way to be with him as well.”</p><p>Neil looks at him, “You know?”</p><p>“I asked Aaron.” Was his simple reply, not wanting to go further.</p><p>“Thanks.” Neil didn’t even look offended but it still softens him from the support, “I guess I want Shaun to be proud of me as well.”</p><p>“And he will be.”</p><p>Neil was then taken aback by surprise when he felt someone wrapping their arms around him. His head turned to see Jessica hugging him for comfort.</p><p>“Jess…” He breathes, even if their engagement broke off before, they still treat each other as friends. Neil was even grateful that she helped him back when he was a resident.</p><p>“I know, Neil.” She replies and felt Neil stiffen.</p><p>“I’m scared… and I couldn’t even –“</p><p>“Shaun loves you; there is nothing that could change that.” Jessica whispers, “And I know that you love him so much.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“He never doubted you no matter what. Shaun would want you to believe in him, and for you to not just sacrifice what you’ve worked hard for.”</p><p>She then parts from the hug and took notice of the lump in Neil’s pockets, and the pen that is hanged on his shirt.</p><p>“Shaun won’t back down from this; I suggest you do the same.” Jessica smiles, “Don’t give up, Neil. It’s okay for us alphas to feel vulnerable, but that doesn’t mean we don’t fight back.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAAAAAH!”</p><p>Both Jared and Kellan winced in sympathy as they see Viola screaming in pain. The teen was holding some equipment needed for her, while the two residents focused on the procedures needed.</p><p>“Given that you’re 36 weeks, and with no signs of infection, you’re baby should be able to stay in your uterus for about 24 hours.” Shaun said as he puts on the machineries needed for examination.</p><p>Viola winced in pain as she replies, “Y-You’re not going to fall apart again?”</p><p>He paused, “I… don’t think so, Viola. The buzzing is gone, and you’re also not reacting to that sound.”</p><p>“I know… it’s just that you also –!” Viola bit her lip to refrain her screaming, but it still escaped from her lips.</p><p>“Everything is alright now, Viola.” Jared assures her, “We’re here to check on the baby and make sure both of you are okay.”</p><p>The pain slightly subsided, and it made the pregnant woman sigh slightly in relief, “I’m surprised that he had a breakdown from the noise, and not from that deadly virus which claimed two lives.”</p><p>“He is one of a kind.” Jared chuckles as he looks at Shaun, “I can assure you that Dr. Glassman is a very capable doctor.”</p><p>“I am… unsure about that.” They all looked when Shaun suddenly commented about it, “I… could be sure that statistically speaking we have less chances of having the virus. But, I did collapse, and I didn’t know that. I made people worry.”</p><p>Jared gave a comforting smile towards the younger resident, “There are times when we can’t predict what would happen. Even if we use statistics, the world is just full of uncertainties.”</p><p>“I can testify that…” Viola gave a weak chuckle, “Also… when that happened, I saw two men banging at the door outside. Is… is one of the alphas there your mate?”</p><p>“Yes,” Shaun replies as his eyes dart away from her, “I made him worry… and he might feel guilty about it.”</p><p>Viola stares at him, smiling, feeling the same sentiments as well, and “You should see my husband back there. I keep on pestering him about the crib to fix it already. But then, I got this injury out of my carelessness and bickering. You should see him blaming himself about it.”</p><p>Jared didn’t mind that the conversation was between two omegas love life. Rather, he seemed to enjoy the sudden change of the mood and proceeded to check on the baby. Kellan went along with it, while listening to the conversation.</p><p>“Ne – my alpha… kept on blaming himself for things that he could never control. But I never blamed him for it. He’s still here for me, and he accepts me for who I am.” Shaun said, as Viola casually listens, “Yet I always cause his distress. Like what happened right now. So there may be a chance that I could be wrong as well.”</p><p>“Well… what do you always say to him?”</p><p>“I always said that I’m here, and I’ll be okay.” Shaun replies, “He never felt assurance if I always say to stop blaming himself. Then, I decided to just prove to him that I’m here.”</p><p>“It’s almost like my husband. He’s the same doting and worry wart alpha as always.” Viola slightly smiles, “Worry is part of the relationship, along with uncertainties. You think I married him because I thought there was nothing to worry about?”</p><p>“Why did you marry him?”</p><p>“Acceptance and love.” Viola replies, “We had our ups and downs, and he’s also my first boyfriend. But… even with that, he never failed to make my life worthwhile. He’s an amazing person, and this child is proof of our love.”</p><p>“It must be nice marrying someone you love…” Shaun hums at the thought.</p><p>“It is, especially if that alpha of yours would ask.” This made the brunette suddenly perk up, “From the looks of it, I could tell that he’s treating you well.”</p><p>“Oh you have no idea.” Jared suddenly chuckles as his mind wanders from numerous scenarios about it. But it’s also heartwarming to know that Neil is truly treating Shaun well.</p><p>“He is the best alpha I could ever ask for. No one will ever replace that.”</p><p>Viola smiles as she could tell the glint in those blue eyes, and the slight shift of his pheromones. There was no doubt that this omega beside her is someone that is truly loved by an alpha.</p><p>“You really talk like that, huh?” Kellan suddenly interjects, chuckling at the sight in front of him.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Well… you were saying your thoughts truthfully.” He sighs, “Wish my dad was like that.”</p><p>“He never said that he loves you?” Viola asks.</p><p>Kellan darts his eyes at the pregnant patient, softening his gaze to not stress her out, “He’s more of an absent parent. He was never there for us.”</p><p>“But… Kellan,” Shaun calls his attention, knowing that he already said what Alex is as a doctor and a father, “He did risk his life and career to save you.”</p><p>“Add the fact that your father just angered another alpha whose lover is in distress.” Jared commented, “I understand the sentiments of Shaun’s alpha… But the more I think about it, a father would do mountains for their child. He chose you because you matter.”</p><p>“I wish he would just open up.” Kellan shrugs, feeling slightly bothered by the events. It just adds the fact that what his father did was truly risky. Yet he couldn’t help the thought of accepting that maybe there is still a chance.</p><p>“Dr. Park is a brilliant doctor. It just helped that he assessed the situation with the best outcome.” Jared remarks, “But even I saw how he focused more on you. That’s a look of a father that just wants to protect his son.”</p><p>Viole then sneaked a hand towards the teenager’s, holding him for assurance, “I remember how my husband always tells me of pressures towards alphas. They were supposed to be unfeeling, unwavering, or emotionless. Maybe that’s why you’re father is silent with his feelings.”</p><p>“But why did he – He lets me voice out my feelings, even if it seemed weird and pointless –“</p><p>“Being a parent has fears and doubts in raising their kids.” Viola instantly replies, “There are times that we raise a child so they don’t get to experience what we felt. Give it a thought, young man. Maybe, your dad is hurting and you just need some push.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Morgan continued to check on the patient in the negative pressure room, the only two living patients. One who almost died from the process, while the other who had just caught it. Tyler seemed to fair just fine, but Audrey seemed to experience more of the symptoms. It helped that the surgery with Pete was a success, even if Audrey fell unconscious all of a sudden.</p><p>The blonde checked on their vitals to make sure that everything is stable. A smile etched on her face when Tyler kept on Morgan’s hand. This made her strong as she faced the frontlines of this virus. Morgan was able to revive Tyler, and she’s sure that Audrey could also be saved as well. She just had to believe and fulfill her duties.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Tyler softly asks.</p><p>“Just… wondering about… what I should wear for that date.” Morgan replies, returning the soft gestures.</p><p>“I know… you’ll look pretty.” He ushered, “If I find you pretty in that suit… I know you’re beautiful no… matter what…”</p><p>Morgan chuckles at this, “Are you a flatterer?”</p><p>“I am looking… forward to that date…”</p><p><em>‘So am I.’ </em>She didn’t reply verbally, yet Morgan let the alpha know it through her actions.</p><p>The two of them turned their heads when they heard a soft chuckle beside them. Audrey seemed to enjoy the show emitting from the two. Even if she showed pain and fatigue from the symptoms, it didn’t hide her amusement and happiness for the two.</p><p>“Glad to see both of you are getting along.” Audrey interjects, her voice sounding hoarse, “It does help keep things calm.”</p><p>“But both of you are not yet off the hook.” Morgan sighs, “Dr. Lim, I am more worried for you right now. Since you just had the virus, and whatever Tyler experienced, you might also as well.”</p><p>“Well –“Audrey lets out a soft cough, but was able to subside it, “If Tyler was able to live… I think I have a shot at this as well.”</p><p>The senior doctor looked at them, “I… there isn’t a time when I don’t feel happy when saving a life.” She chuckles at every memory of her days as a surgeon, “I even remember saying that I’ll do this until the day I die.”</p><p>“Dr. Lim…” Morgan’s brows furrowed from those words, “We started your treatment early… and if Tyler did live, even with that circumstance, I’m sure you will too.”</p><p>“I appreciate everything that I achieved, and regretted things that I tend to forget.” Audrey whispers, “I haven’t even greeted my mother, when it was her birthday, and now… when it’s Christmas.”</p><p>“You’ll get that chance, Dr. Lim.” Morgan assures her, “Just… fight it, think about what you’ll say to her.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Audrey softly replies as her eyes dart towards the other sick patient, “He’s a keeper… don’t let him go.”</p><p>Morgan chuckles, and nods at her senior as she returns her gaze back to Tyler. But then, her eyes dart at something from the man’s uniform pockets.</p><p>“Is that your mask?” A nod from the man, “Mind if I take a look?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Her hand gently pries the object from the pocket, showing Tyler’s mask. This was used during the time of his call in the airport. Yet her green eyes noticed a tear from it. From afar, it was indistinguishable. Looking at the mask near her eyes made it more visible. Morgan’s mind wandered as she remembers the details from the virus, and from Shaun’s hypothesis itself.</p><p>“Tyler… you were wearing this mask when you handled Marianne, right?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>This made her eyes slightly widen from a possible factor to this, <em>‘It’s possible that it’s not airborne…’</em></p><p>Audrey also noticed the look from the blonde resident, especially with the way Morgan was looking at the mask, “Anything… to share…?”</p><p>It was then that her eyes dart back to the two, “It’s possible that the virus might not be airborne.”</p><p>Morgan then showed the tear in Tyler’s mask to the two patients, “Tyler wore this while handling those two patients with that virus. It may be possible that saliva or blood entered in his mouth or nose during that time.”</p><p>“In other words...” Audrey hoarsely replies, “As long as the others didn’t have contact with the first two, they might be okay.”</p><p>Her face scrunched with worry about the other staff that was near the two first patients. But Morgan seemed to notice it and replied, “Shaun and the others seemed to show no signs of it. They’re okay… I just have to tell Dr. Andrews about this, it could help.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>The call ended with a simple beep, making Alex sigh for what’s about to happen right now. It was Neil who called him, and confirmed that the procedure will happen. After some briefing with the plan, it was now set in motion. Yet, the alpha knew that he couldn’t do this alone. He couldn’t ask Shaun and Jared as they are busy with the pregnant omega woman. Morgan is also out of the choices, since she is observing two patients with the virus, especially when Audrey isn’t fairing that well.</p><p><em>‘Even if Jared isn’t needed for Viola, a doctor is needed in here for emergencies. I can’t ask him…’ </em>Alex then pinches the bridge of his nose, noting that the clock is already ticking.</p><p>His eyes then dart at their donor, along with the others, waiting for any news regarding the quarantine. But the father of their patient felt different, as he is more worried with the state of his son. Alex realized that he could ask some help from them, finding volunteers that could assist the procedure. Neil even said that he’ll be there when Alex arrives, might as well bring in someone that could make the extraction faster.</p><p>Alex walked towards Bob, alerting him regarding the surgery, “It’s’ confirmed… are you ready for this, Bob?”</p><p>“Of course.” Bob immediately replies, as he stands in front of the resident, “You found a way?”</p><p>“Yes, we have a chance to save him.” Alex nods as he then turns to the small crowd, “Excuse me, everyone.”</p><p>The crowd turned their attention when the older alpha suddenly called them. Well, it is given since Alex did raise some authoritative tone a few moments ago. Luckily, the surgeon in front of them seemed more calm and composed than before.</p><p>“I’m doing a bone marrow extraction, and I needed an extra set of hands to handle some <em>bloody </em>stuff.” He emphasizes it to make sure everyone knows what they might get into, “Who here can stomach the sight of it and understand just what I said?”</p><p>“Esther is a doctor!” They all turned when Pete, a patient who had an abdominal surgery a couple of hours ago, suddenly announced as he points to the elder beta woman beside him</p><p>“You’re a doctor, ma’am?” Alex asks, “Why haven’t you –“</p><p>“I’m a retired vet.” Esther replies as she looks at the resident, “Would that help?”</p><p>“It would do so.” Alex smiles as he turns to the door, “Please follow us.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>A loud blaring noise suddenly echoes throughout the entire room, making the blonde resident turn to see Audrey’s vitals becoming fatal. She hoped that with Tyler witnessing this, it wouldn’t also change his vitals right now.</p><p>“Dr. Lim!” Morgan suddenly rushes towards the now unconscious doctor. Luckily, she sees Jared also entering the room, rushing to wear his protective gear properly.</p><p>“Dr. Kalu!” The blonde resident then proceeded to prepare Audrey for revival as Jared immediately enters the room to assist.</p><p>“I had a hunch that you might need some assistance.”</p><p>“What about, Shaun –“</p><p>“They’re mostly monitoring the baby; it’s not yet that major.” Jared assures her, “Right now, you need more assistance. Not when we have two patients with the virus. The nurses will assist Shaun. But you need someone right now.”</p><p>Jared heard from the nurse how Morgan struggled to revive Tyler from that sudden drop of his vitals. Even if she was able to revive him, the alpha knew that this can still affect Morgan if she dealt with this alone. Jared had utmost faith in Shaun that he could handle every procedure. He was there when Morgan broke down, crying that she froze and didn’t try anything to save the brunette. Now, he’ll be there beside her, as a friend and fellow doctor, to make sure that Morgan stays firm.</p><p>“Alright.” Morgan nods as they quickly handle in normalizing Audrey’s vitals.</p><p>In the midst of the urgency and quick time movements, Jared heard someone talking on the floor, and his eyes noticed Morgan’s phone and it’s on line with none other than Dr. Andrews himself.</p><p><strong>“Dr. Reznick, what’s going on?” </strong>Marcus asked with his voice tense, and it was visible throughout the call, <strong>“Pick up the phone, Dr. Reznick.”</strong></p><p>“We can’t pick up the phone, Dr. Andrews!” Morgan exclaims, “Our hands are tied right now!”</p><p>
  <strong>“Who’s with you?”</strong>
</p><p>“I’m with Dr. Reznick!” Jared calls out to know that he’s with her, “The nurses are with Shaun right now, and they’re handling the pregnant woman.”</p><p>Marcus didn’t even question it and just said, <strong>“Someone pick up the phone, I need to see what’s happening right now.”</strong></p><p>Jared didn’t even think twice and proceeded to pick the phone, since Morgan was in a difficult position of holding the pump for Audrey’s oxygen. He then points the phone towards the monitor, showing the vitals.</p><p>
  <strong>“She’s on full respiratory failure and in need of pulmonary support. Get her some bypass so you could buy some time.”</strong>
</p><p>The blonde then looks at the vitals as an idea quickly pops inside her head, “Or we take her lungs out of the equation by putting her on ECMO. We oxygenate her blood out of her body. This would provide time for her lungs to heal.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Dr. Reznick, we can’t do an ECMO in the –“</strong>
</p><p>“With all due respect, sir,” Jared quickly interjects as he faces the phone towards him, “We were able to do the abdominal surgery in the ER. Then ECMO may be possible as well.”</p><p>“Please, Dr. Andrews, assist us with this.” Morgan begs as she looks at the monitor, showing the frantic beeps.</p><p>They heard a soft sigh from the other line, <strong>“Alright. Prep an area over a femoral vein.”</strong></p><p>The two residents nod as Jared sets the phone down into a proper place, where Marcus could see the procedure. He then went on to grab the necessary equipment as they proceed with the task in front of them.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>It was not only Jared, Morgan, and Alex who seemed to be in a frantic pace regarding their patients. Back in the other section of the Emergency Room, Viola was already screaming in pain due to the contractions that she’s feeling. Not only that, her vitals began to escalate and blaring beeping sounds began to echo near their vicinity. Shaun and the nurse assisting him immediately conclude that Viola needed to get the baby out, especially since she may suffer from preeclampsia and an oncoming seizure.</p><p>Viola continued to scream as she tries to push and will to get her baby out. They observed her dialation and noticed that it was only 6 centimeters. The nurse made sure to check the vitals while Shaun checks for any crowning.</p><p>“There is still no crowning.”</p><p>The nurse nods in confirmation as she then said, “It’s been 7 hours since her water broke, the baby must have been stuck. We have to check the position of the child.”</p><p>The young resident nods at this as he touched the woman’s stomach, trying to find the angle or the position of the baby right now. Yet the more Shaun tries to feel where the baby is, the more Viola screams in agony from it.</p><p>Shaun then found the position, “The fetus is transverse. He’s lying roughly thirty degrees to the left side. We can’t deliver the baby.”</p><p>“W-What!?” Viola exclaims as she looks at him, “Why not?!”</p><p>The nurse replied, “We need to turn the baby by doing an external cephalic version.”</p><p>“Or we could do a c-section.” Shaun suggests, “I have assisted on many –“</p><p>“I’m sorry Dr. Glassman, but it’s only possible in operating rooms.” She immediately declines the second option, “Doing it here is difficult right now.”</p><p>“Okay.” Shaun slowly nods as he turns to the nurse, “Then… we need to get the gel right now.”</p><p>The nurse nods as she rushes to get what’s needed. Shaun is left to change the bed suitable for the procedure, while checking on Viola’s vitals as well.</p><p>“I never thought – ngh! I would give birth here –!” Viola suddenly screams once more from the pain.</p><p>“This is your first baby… and also mine.” Shaun says as he waits for the nurse to arrive.</p><p>Viola grits her teeth as she gazes at him, “I can… assure you that this is painful for us –AAAH!”</p><p>“I know.” Shaun replies, “I can’t understand it right now, but what I do know is that you’re doing this for your baby.”</p><p>Through shaky breaths and painful groans, she looks at the omega resident, knowing well what Shaun meant, “Y-You also want k-kids?”</p><p>“I...” The brunette paused from those thoughts, knowing full well that it would be a challenge for him to have one due to his autism.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If I said I accept you, scars and all, I also meant the baby that we’ll one day have together.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun smiled when he suddenly remembers those words from his alpha, “Even with the pain… it’s still worth it.”</p><p>Viola seemed to calm a bit when she sees the brunette smiling. Even with the pain, she couldn’t help but smile a bit, especially when she sensed the shift of pheromones. Viola knew that feeling and she understood it.</p><p>“T-Tell you w-what…” She calls his attention, “A-after this… I’ll tell you the feeling. It might help when you… and y-your alpha decided the right time.”</p><p>Shaun seemed to perk up with the idea, “I think it’s nice.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Neil observed the process of the extraction, making sure to give details and reminders if something goes wrong. His hand held onto the phone that was on call with Claire’s number to know any updates with their patient as well.</p><p>“Make sure you turn the needle so you could get the marrow on both sides.” He instructs as his eyes remained firm towards the procedure.</p><p>It was really a race against time due to Chris’ condition. Neil slightly winced with how Bob was gritting his teeth from the pain, a groan escaping his lips. Even with some assurance from Alex and Esther, it didn’t make the man feel any comfort from it.</p><p>“Try to pull carefully. If quicker he would feel more pain –“</p><p>“I deserve pain anyways.” Bob replied, wincing from the procedure, “I left him just before he got to know me. I chased my dreams, and forget what matters most.”</p><p>“You’re his father, Bob.” Esther assures him, “You’re doing this to save his life.”</p><p>The man bitterly chuckles from it, “Only when his life is on the line.”</p><p>“But you’re here now. That’s all it matters.” Alex assures him, but his voice slightly betrays him from that wrenching feeling in his chest.</p><p>It didn’t even make the man smile from those words, “When I now have the guts to face him, it’s when Chris is dying. I insulted my honor as an alpha to my wife and my son. I couldn’t even protect him because I was an absent father.”</p><p> Another bitter chuckle, this time, they were able to hint the choked sob from his lips, “You know… there’s a saying that you only <em>care</em> for them when they’re dead… or maybe dying.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“All you care is work. That’s it! You never cared before, what changed now?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yet it’s different if you still chose to redeem yourself.”</p><p>Alex’ eyes widens when he heard Neil suddenly speaking towards them. He didn’t bat an eye to the other alpha since he knew that he was on thin ice. Alex insulted an alpha’s dignity and pride when it comes to the people they love.</p><p>“Not all the time we can be forgiven with our mistakes, but it doesn’t mean that you couldn’t try to redeem what you did wrong.” Neil replies, batting an eye towards Alex, even when the other alpha isn’t looking at him.</p><p>“There are many fathers who don’t give a damn for their child. Yet you still chose to save his life, even when you say it’s too late.” After that epiphany when reviving Chris, it took Neil to realize that his mistakes could or could not be forgiven, but it doesn’t mean that he won’t do anything to fix it.</p><p>Looking back at Alex, the man was still on his road to redemption as a father. Unlike Neil, ever since Shaun is finally reunited with him, he had every opportunity to repair and fix what the blue-eyed omega lacked when Neil isn’t with him. However, Alex didn’t have the opportunity to prove back his worth since they kept on pushing him away. The faults that the other alpha committed in the past, made his family be blind of the efforts that he’s putting to repair their relationship.</p><p>It still hurt Neil that Alex took his chance of finally protecting his omega, away from his grasp. There was betrayal since he knew of that feeling if they fail to protect someone they love. But, at the same time, it was also something that Alex needed so his son could see. This was the effort Alex was willing to make to repair it, and the other alpha is willing to risk his career, his life, trust, and friendship with Neil, all to save his son. It just helped the favor that Shaun was near the teen, and it truly solved most of the issues regarding it.</p><p>Neil was still mad for Alex’ actions, but he understands the reason behind it, making him forgive Alex easily.</p><p>“You’re making an effort. It may not make your son forgive you, but he wouldn’t forget what you did just to save his life.” The statement was not only for Bob. It was also for Alex as well, so he could encourage these two fathers for making an effort.</p><p>Those moments were suddenly interrupted when Claire spoke on the phone, <strong>“His vitals are dropping right now. I don’t know how much long we can wait.”</strong></p><p>“Administer Levophed, and prep him for transplant.” Neil instructs as he gazes back to the two, “Dr. Park, Chris is in hypotensive crisis.”</p><p>“Go faster, please!” Bob immediately exclaims, begging the two doctors to go further with the extraction regardless of the pain.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Shaun proceeded to push Viola’s stomach bulge in an attempt to switch the fetus’ position. Yet throughout the procedure, she kept on screaming in pain from it. With each push, Viola didn’t even try to contain her pain and released every bit of it.</p><p>“Your baby is moving, Viola.” Shaun announced as he felt the change, “Just a one more and he will be facing the cervix.”</p><p>“I can’t do it!” She exclaims, “The pain – it’s too much!”</p><p>“You can squeeze my hand as hard as you can, Viola.” The nurse replied.</p><p>With a nod, the two of them began to push again. However, as soon as she screamed, it was different from what Viola released. The pain was even evident and there was a shift in the baby’s vitals.</p><p>“Stop!” There was bleeding underneath Viola, and they immediately knew that it was not a good sign.</p><p>“Placental abruption.” Shaun immediately turns to the monitor that is checking the baby’s vitals, “The baby’s heart rate is decelerating. “</p><p>With the mother in the state of hemorrhaging, they knew that a normal birthing isn’t the answer to it anymore. The nurse knew this as well and looked at Shaun for instructions.</p><p>“I need 2 large-bore I.V lines and start 2 units of PRBC.” Shaun instructs as the nurse quickly went to get what was needed.</p><p>Another nurse came when she heard the commotion and asked, “Is Dr. Kalu or Dr. Reznick free?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dr. Glassman but they’re handling Dr. Lim right now. She went on full respiratory failure.”</p><p>Shaun nods at this, meaning that this will be his first solo surgery without any help from them. Not when he’s hearing how Audrey is in critical condition, and that they needed to tend to her.</p><p>“Please page an OB GYN to supervise my first solo surgery.”</p><p>With that delegation, she left while the other nurse arrived with the materials needed.  The nurse was already dressed for surgery, knowing well that a c-section will take place for Viola.</p><p>“Go and prep now, Dr. Glassman, I’ll handle Viola.”</p><p>Shaun nods and went to get the surgical gear instantly. There were some on lookers that noticed the brunette’s slightly frantic pace. But he ignores the looks that they’re giving, especially the man that shouted at him from breaking down.</p><p>“What’s happening?” He turned to see Kellan standing near him, “Why are you dressed up like that?”</p><p>“Viola is having a c-section.” Shaun simply replied as he dresses up for the procedure, “She is already hemorrhaging and we needed to quickly extract the fetus.”</p><p>“W-wait! He’s doing the surgery!?” Kellan was the one who turned to see the same man that shouted during that fiasco a few hours ago, “That’s the same fucking nut job that collapsed all of a sudden!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, that’s rude, sir!” The teen suddenly walked forward, stopping the man from suddenly going towards the young resident.</p><p>“I am not doing it alone.” Shaun replied, even if he felt a bit tense from the man’s accusing tone, “I will be supervised by an OB GYN doctor.”</p><p>The man suddenly laughs at this, “You have got to be kidding me!?”</p><p>“Dr. Glassman!” The nurse quickly came to his side, “We’ve contacted Dr. Garcia, and she’s on her way.”</p><p>“Is no one listening to me about this nut job –“</p><p>“Sir!” She called back to him, “I suggest you sit down and let the<em> experts </em>handle this. You are in no position to question our expertise, not when a mother’s life is in danger right now.”</p><p>Kellan held the man back when he felt that tense look. The teen knew that he didn’t like how the beta nurse talked back to an alpha like him. It makes him sick to know that such an alpha exist.</p><p>“Go, we’ll handle the situation.” Kellan told, and Shaun quickly complies as he left, leaving the nurse and the teen to calm the situation.</p><p>Shaun quickly arrived back to assist Deena just in time for her to be wheeled to the entrance doors. He then assisted the nurse in some of the preparations</p><p>“I heard the commotion out there.” Deena said as they wheeled Viola, “Is it the same guy from that… breakdown of yours.”</p><p>“Yes.” Shaun nods, “He didn’t like that I am doing the surgery, not when I did had that breakdown.”</p><p>Viola then looks at him, “Y-You don’t look like you’re going to do that…”</p><p>“I won’t.” Shaun instantly replies, “Not when you’re giving birth to your first baby.”</p><p>She didn’t reply, and just stares at her belly with worry, “This isn’t how I imagine my first birthing session.”</p><p>With how her pheromones suddenly began to leak, the air became tense and her emotions were visible to those around her. It could even be felt at the other section of the ER.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Viola.” Shaun tries to assure her as they arrive at the door, “Dr. Garcia is the director of Obstetrics and Gynecology here.”</p><p>Viola stares at the woman from the glass doors as Dr. Garcia smiles at her, “Don’t worry, Viola, you’re going to be fine. What’s the status, Dr. Glassman?”</p><p>“Nerve block is in, and I gave her a liter of bolus saline.”</p><p>“Throw some ChloraPrep down and make a 5 cm Pfannenstiel incision.”</p><p>They put out necessary covers surrounding Viola’s pregnant bulge as Deena then wipes antiseptic to the incision spot. With the scalpel then given to Shaun, he proceeds to make a cut in the area.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p>
  <strong>“Chris is prepped, Dr. Melendez.” </strong>
</p><p>Neil didn’t answer as he watches the extraction carefully. Yet it didn’t stop Claire as she tells the vitals of their patient, knowing well that the alpha is focused on the other side right now.</p><p>“Dr. Melendez.” Alex suddenly calls him, “Just one more and we’re good to go.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m scrubbing in.” He said, making sure his voice is also clear enough so Claire could hear it too, “Dr. Park, call me the second you’re ready for the drop.”</p><p>As soon as Neil left, they continued with the extraction as quickly as they can. Alex kept his focus on it, even when he sympathizes the way Bob would groan from the pain. Yet the older man still kept determination to get this done as soon as possible.</p><p>“I-Is it almost -!”</p><p>“Yes, almost there, Bob.” Alex assures him, “Your son will be fine, just tolerate the pain for a little while.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>With Neil finally dressed for the surgery, he waited along with Claire for the extraction process to finish. He took the obligation to keep an eye for Chris’ vitals and lets the young resident watch over the vents, even when he kept his phone open and on speaker mode.</p><p><strong>”We’ve done it.” </strong>Alex announced, <strong>“We’re done with wrapping.”</strong></p><p>“Good, we’re ready for the deposit, Dr. Park.” Neil replies as they wait for the signal.</p><p>They heard Alex counting along with Esther, with some words hoping for this to work. A signal was given and they heard the thumping sounds from the vents. Neil crossed his fingers as he waits for Claire to receive the marrow. It was a matter of seconds, but for them, it was like a matter of hours when they saw the container arriving in their spot. Claire then took it as Neil quickly went to her side.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, they opened the container, and they widened their eyes at the sight. The marrow was intact.</p><p>Neil smiles at the thought of Chris being saved, “The marrow is intact. We’re good to go.”</p><p>On the other line, there were sounds of Esther and Alex also showing relief at the successful procedures.</p><p><strong>“Noted, we’ll patch things in here. Good luck with the surgery, Dr. Melendez.” </strong>Alex says.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr. Park.” Neil replies, and before he could even say anything, the call ended.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Alex ends the call with hopes that Neil and Claire could focus on the surgery. It was a success and it ease up the tension when he sees the smile from Bob’s face.</p><p>“Your son is going to live.” Esther smiles as she gives an assurance to the man.</p><p>“T-that’s great –!” There was a sudden change in his demeanor when he touched his chest, “M-My chest –!”</p><p>Bob tried to say something but he was able to say that his chest hurts. Then the monitor began to blare, his vitals spiking up.</p><p>Alex realized this and said, “He’s going into cardiac arrest!”</p><p>He then checked at the IV injected onto Bob’s skin and noticed that it was blown. However, it was Esther who saw possible cause of it when she took the injected IV wire off, “The tip broke off!”</p><p>“Then it must have gotten into his heart.” Alex then proceeds to try and pump the man’s chest with an attempt on reviving him, “Come on, Bob. Don’t die on me…”</p><p>He kept on pumping it but there was no avail. Quickly, they decided to use the defibrillator and placed it onto Bob’s chest.</p><p>“Clear!” Alex announced as he presses the button. There was no response.</p><p>Again, and again, he pressed onto the machine with an attempt on reviving the man’s heart.</p><p>“That is already the fourth time, Dr. Park.” Esther reminds him, feeling worried that there was still no improvement.</p><p>Alex grits his teeth and walks away from the machine, “We have to crack open his chest.”</p><p>“Here!?” Esther exclaims from the thought. But didn’t go further to questioning it from Alex’ serious look.</p><p>“Get me the rib spreader and a ten blade from the crash cart.” He instructs as Esther rushes to pass the needed equipment.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Back in the emergency room, Shaun and Deena were able to open Viola’s abdomen without any complications. It was sudden when it went downhill, the blaring sounds of the monitor echoing within their vicinity.</p><p>“Baby’s BPM is 110 and dropping.” Deena announced as she gazes back to the young resident.</p><p>Viola’s frantic breathing and leaking pheromones began to show once more, her distress more evident than before, “W-What’s happening?”</p><p>“Dr. Glassman,” Dr. Garcia called, “Do you see the uterine wall?”</p><p>There was no response, but the sound of the blaring machine.</p><p>“Dr. Glassman!” Deena called, hoping for some solution, “Blood pressure is dropping.”</p><p>“Dr. Glassman!”</p><p>“Dr. Glassman! You need to make a gradual shallow incision and cut through the it–“</p><p>They kept on being frantic when he’s trying to think. But what sets him is when Viola was the one calling him, begging for Shaun, and remembering that casual talk with her.</p><p>Shaun promised to save the baby, but he couldn’t do it, not when everyone is screaming and it’s making his senses frantic again. He willed himself not to breakdown again, not when a child’s life is in danger.</p><p>“QUIET!” Shaun exclaims, keeping his gaze at the patient, “Everyone, quiet! I need to concentrate!”</p><p>He was already thinking of something regarding Viola’s condition. It just didn’t help that the blaring sounds and their frantic noises were distracting him from it. Shaun did his best to calm himself and ignored the frustrated look Dr. Garcia is giving him.</p><p><strong><em>“Breathe, Shaun…” </em></strong>Neil’s voice echoes in his mind, <strong><em>“Breathe and think. Just follow my breathing.”</em></strong></p><p>Shaun did so and tried to calm himself, and his thoughts resurfaced once more. He then let his fingers inside Viola’s abdomen and gently opens it, his blue eyes able to see the head of the baby.</p><p>“I can see the head.”</p><p>Viola sighs in relief from the news, and Deena nods at it, waiting for instructions. Dr. Garcia was able to calm herself and returned to her neutral façade.</p><p>Shaun then breeched in to lift the baby out of the womb. He reminded himself to feel very careful about it since he knew that Viola might feel the pressure and be nauseated about it. After maneuvering it carefully, they were able to get the baby out, but there was something wrong.</p><p>“I-Is my baby okay?”</p><p>Shaun shakes his head, “No, he’s not breathing!”</p><p>He untangles the umbilical cord from the baby’s head and proceeds to get the scissors, “We need to start CPR now!”</p><p>“Get a pediatric ambu bag and start two finger chest compressions.” Dr. Garcia instructs as she watches the situation.</p><p>With the umbilical cord cut, Shaun gently carries the baby near a makeshift infant bed and starts chest compressions. The room began to echo another blaring sound and looks to see Viola’s vitals spiking up.</p><p>“There is something wrong with, Viola!”</p><p>“She’s bleeding out, Dr. Glassman!”</p><p>This made Shaun feel heavy from the tension surrounding him. He was in the middle, unsure of whom to save first. The baby isn’t breathing and Viola is bleeding out from her open wound. As a doctor, he knew that the mother’s life should be prioritized. But as an omega, who also shared the same idea that Viola had, he also valued the life of the newly born baby. It was a sudden turn out that Shaun chose to continue chest compressions, hoping that the baby would be able to breathe, so he could save Viola as well.</p><p>He did say that he is willing to listen to Viola’s experiences. But what is there to tell if she died? Or what it is to say if the baby died? What if both of them die?</p><p>Shaun tries to shake those thoughts as he continues reviving the baby first. He began to breathe frantically and heavily, with hopes that there would be an improvement as soon as possible.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>They were able finished the surgery without difficulties, and it was a success as well. Now that he was able to do this well, his calm mind began to crumble. Claire said that she needed some time alone as well to calm down and now think about Jared. As soon as they finished patching him up and putting Chris back to his room, Neil collapsed onto the chair that was far enough for anyone to see. He was able to sit without drawing any attention, but he was stressed right now Alex hasn’t yet called them regarding Bob.  Then there was Audrey, his friend and drinking buddy, caught the virus and her life is hanging by a thread. Jared and Morgan were also part of it, hoping that they are fine, because he knew Claire would be devastated if something were to happen.</p><p>But that was not just his worries, but his mind was filled with the thoughts of Shaun right now. The anger towards Alex was already gone, but the worry for his omega was still there. The last time Neil checked, he helplessly watches as Shaun broke down, without him being by his side for comfort. He didn’t even text of call the brunette after that being swallowed up by the mix with his feelings. That one moment and he might lose Shaun, yet he wasn’t there for the young omega.</p><p>Neil then caresses the small box that he went to get from his stuff and got it out from his pockets. <em>A Christmas gift for Shau</em>n<em>. </em>He smiles at this and held onto it for dear life, praying that it would be alright. It was already Christmas, but he couldn’t even feel the festivities, not when Shaun is in there fighting.</p><p>It didn’t take another second for Neil to fish his phone out, and the first thing he dialed was Morgan’s number for a video call. He hoped that she would answer it his prayers were answered. The screen showed Morgan in her protective gear with Jared beside her.</p><p><strong>“Dr. Melendez.” </strong>Morgan says.</p><p>“How are things there?”</p><p><strong>“Hectic, but the patients are okay.” </strong>Jared replies as the blonde shows the two patients, who were sleeping, <strong>“We were able to stabilize the two patients, even Dr. Lim. She’ll be fine.”</strong></p><p>“Yes… you both did great.” He said, truthful it may be, but the two residents knew the emotion behind his voice.</p><p><strong>“We heard about what happened out there.” </strong>Morgan says and gave Neil a look of sympathy, <strong>“Don’t worry. Even with the break down, Shaun still did well in here.”</strong></p><p>“I wasn’t there… but I understand why Alex needed to do that.” Neil sighs, “And he’s right.”</p><p><strong>“No one could fault you for wanting to protect him, mate.” </strong>Jared assures him, <strong>“I know that feeling. It’s unfair to both of you, but the circumstances just didn’t help.”</strong></p><p>Neil paused for a moment but then replies, “I know that I may only focus on Shaun… but I’m telling the truth that I’m also worried for all of you. I guess, it just adds the fear.”</p><p>Morgan and Jared gave him a soft smile as they both said, <strong>“We know, same feeling as well.”</strong></p><p>He nods and felt grateful for them. Even if they may seem like jerks from the teasing, they were really great friends of his, “Thank you. But… if it’s not a problem, I want to see how Shaun is doing. He might be busy and I don’t want to disturb him.”</p><p><strong>“Of course, we are planning on going out to check on him.” </strong>Jared replies, <strong>“He’s handling the Emergency Room alone, along with a few nurses.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Just give us time to dress up. Don’t worry we’ll keep the call on.” </strong>Morgan assures him and it helped that Neil nods at them.</p><p>It was really rare for them to see Neil vulnerable, and they understood the state that he’s in. Both Morgan and Jared believed in the sayings that an alpha should be tough and unfeeling. Even with the instincts of their secondary genders, they are human as well. They are capable of feeling, holding in, and soon breaking out those masks that they carry and wear.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>True to their words, once they were able to dress from their protective gear and got out of the negative room, they kept the video call on for Neil’s comfort. As soon as they got out, however, they noticed one of the nurses stopping a man from entering the area and it seems as he was getting even violent.</p><p>“Sir, I have to repeat once more that you stay out of here.” Nurse Dalisay firmly stated as she tries to block the man from entering, along with a female security that was assisting in trying to calm him.</p><p>“You are letting that man operate a pregnant woman when you could see that he’s struggling with it!” He hissed at the nurse, “It just adds that they let a kid assist them!”</p><p>This made the two residents turn and sees Shaun and Nurse Deena taking care of Viola’s condition while Kellan was trying to perform CPR towards the newborn baby.</p><p><strong>“What’s happening there?” </strong>Neil asks as he hears the man’s voice, knowing that there was something going on there, <strong>“Jared, Morgan, is he talking about Shaun?”</strong></p><p>Jared didn’t like that the man was pointing at Shaun in a threatening manner and it didn’t help that the brunette was still busy with the surgery. He was able to notice Shaun’s brows furrowed as he was able to save the mother’s life. But it didn’t ease him a bit due to the man’s yelling.</p><p>“Here, explain to Neil what’s happening.” He gave the phone back to Morgan, “I’ll deal with this.”</p><p>She nods and made the camera face her, “Shaun is busy with a surgery in the ER. But there’s a man that isn’t taking his sudden breakdown lightly.”</p><p>This made Neil frown from it, <strong>“Where is he? What has he done to Shaun?” </strong></p><p>Morgan tried her best not to flinch at the sudden change of his tone, “Dr. Melendez, listen to me. I know that you weren’t there when Shaun collapsed, and you aren’t here to defend his honor, because Jared will be taking care of that right now.”</p><p>She didn’t let Neil reply and continued on, “But I’m going to let you see through what Shaun is doing right now. You don’t need to avenge him, not when he needs the support he can get. We can’t interfere with his surgery right now, because Shaun is handling it well.”</p><p>Neil’s anger quickly dissipates from those words, and softens when he knew Shaun was okay, <strong>“Is he…”</strong></p><p>“You will be there to watch him save someone, and you will support him, Neil.” Morgan says, “There will be a time when you can’t support him with you by his side, because you will be at the sidelines, far from his reach. Yet it doesn’t mean you don’t get to know from the distance how far Shaun has come, and it’s mostly because of you.”</p><p>Before Neil could even reply, the two of them heard Jared’s voice and it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. She then turned her phone towards the other alpha, just in time to listen to Jared ranting.</p><p>“With all due respect, <strong>sir</strong>.” Jared hissed at the last part, “You are disrupting a surgical procedure that could endanger the woman’s life. Dr. Glassman is doing whatever he can to save the mother and her baby, but you are wasting your breath screaming at how <em>incompetent</em> he is.”</p><p>This made the man truly shut up, not when Jared was really glaring at him, and making sure that his pheromones leak out to intimidate the man, “If you don’t understand this, then let me make it clear, <strong>go back to your seat and fuck off. </strong>I am warning you right now, if you truly care for the mother and child’s life, I suggest <strong>you back off, understand?</strong>”</p><p>It then didn’t help the man’s favor when he turns to see Morgan glaring at the man, and she was slightly showing her teeth, growling under her breath. His eyes widens when the man realizes feral instincts. It’s a fight instinct that they had when they felt danger, within themselves or when someone they care about. Now, Morgan is truly showing her feral side, slightly as it may be, but she made sure to get the point straight. An omega they may be, but everyone knew that once they entered their feral side, it was deadly.</p><p>She almost lost Shaun, and almost lost the man that she grew to have feelings all of a sudden. That feeling mixed up and she slightly went feral without any issues. Morgan isn’t going to let some bigot keep his mouth spouting more noise towards the brunette.</p><p>Then in her hands, held a phone that was in a video call, and it showed another alpha. Neil was growling and glaring at the man, and even if it was on speaker phone, his growls were loud enough to reach the man’s ears.</p><p>However, it soon ended when the guard took the liberty to get the man back in his seat. Nurse Dalisay then went on to handle some of the patients as Jared and Morgan nods at her. They then turn to see how the surgery was going, and saw Shaun trying to revive the baby.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Glassman, the mother’s life prioritized than the baby!” Dr. Garcia exclaims as she watches Shaun trying to revive the baby, “Look at where you have to fulfill your duty, Dr. Glassman!”</p><p>Shaun didn’t listen as he tries to revive the child. Personal it may be, but it’s something that awoken his secondary instincts. But at the same time, his rational side also took over and whispers that he should save the mother first.</p><p>
  <em>Save Viola… save the baby… but why not…</em>
</p><p>“We can save them both…” He whispers, eyes widen in realization as he turns to Nurse Deena, “Get me a liter of saline, a plastic bag, some surgical tape, and Kerlix gauze, please.”</p><p>The nurse nods at the instructions and went on to get the materials needed. Shaun then walked back to the other side of the room and looks at the people sitting.</p><p>“Who knows CPR?” There was no answer and he repeats the question.</p><p>Kellan then raised his hand, “I know.”</p><p>“Good, please follow me.” Shaun urges the teen to follow, which he did without any hesitation.</p><p>As soon as they arrive, Shaun guided Kellan with what he was about to do and gave the ambu bag, “Okay, two fingers right here in the middle of the chest.”</p><p>He points at the child’s chest, “Press down twice per second, every fifteen seconds, stop and squeeze the bag.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, twice… every fifteen seconds.”</p><p>“Yes, and don’t press to hard, please. You may crush his heart.” Shaun instructs as he returns back to Viola, with the materials ready and placed.</p><p>His hands then quickly made the needed materials to try and stop the bleeding. But he suddenly flinches when he heard loud voices from afar. Shaun chose to ignore it and quickens his pace.</p><p>“Are you making a Bakri tamponade balloon for Viola’s bleed?” Dr. Garcia asked, noticing the similar technique that Shaun was using.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to do?” Kellan asked, looking at the contraption while also doing CPR.</p><p>“This would control the bleeding by applying pressure from the inside.” Shaun replies as he finishes it, “How’s the baby.”</p><p>Kellan continued the CPR but didn’t know if there was any improvement, “I don’t know if it’s working!”</p><p>“Don’t stop, sir. Just keep going.” Dr. Garcia urged him and looks back at the young resident, “Are you ready, Dr. Glassman?”</p><p>Shaun nods as he looks at the senior doctor, “Alright, Dr. Glassman, feed the end of the pack slowly through her cervix.”</p><p>He did so and carefully places the makeshift balloon inside of Viola’s uterus, “Once you reach the fundus of the uterus, start inflation.”</p><p>Shaun then started the inflation and kept on pressing the other bag, injecting saline to the balloon that was inside of Viola. He kept on pumping but the monitors still blared and that was what he could only hear. Not the loud voices from afar, just the blaring red.</p><p>“It’s not working, she’s still bleeding.” He announces, worry slowly starting to creep in his mind.</p><p>“Just keep on injecting saline, Dr. Glassman.”</p><p>He did so and didn’t stop doing it while his eyes were fixated at the monitor. Shaun continued to press and they looked at the machines, hoping for a change. The dread changed to a sigh of relief when they noticed the monitor calming down, losing the blaring buzz. Viola is finally stable.</p><p>“Vitals are 80 over 60. Heart rate’s 110.” Deena announced.</p><p>Shaun nods and walks to the baby next, “Stop CPR.”</p><p>The teen nods and moves away a bit for Shaun to carry the baby, “I need to see if the baby could breathe on his own.”</p><p>He gently raised the baby near his ear level and noticed the faint gurgling sound coming from his mouth.</p><p>“How’s he?” Kellan asked and grew worried with how Shaun is looking at the other direction right now.</p><p>“No, his lungs are filled with fluid. He’s drowning!”</p><p>He turns to them just in time for Dr. Garcia to instruct the nurse, “Get the pediatric laryngoscope, stat!”</p><p>Deena arrived beside the young omega’s side and gave the tool to him. Gently, he placed the laryngoscope inside the baby’s mouth as he tries to find whatever the cause inside. After a few moments of it, Shaun was able to get it out and noticed the problem.</p><p>“The baby has meconium aspiration.” He turns to Deena, “Suction catherer.”</p><p>Viola was slightly conscious and noticed what was happening, “I-Is it bad?”</p><p>Deena replied, “Fecal matter has settled in his lungs, it’s blocking his airway.”</p><p>The teen was anxious at the state of the baby, the dread that he’s feeling that he might be the cause of it, “D-Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“No, you most likely dislodged some of it.” Dr. Garcia assures the teen, “Without that, he would have suffocated right now.”</p><p>The nurse then returned back to Shaun and gave the suction to him, “Clearing his airway.”</p><p>Shaun then enters the small tube inside and Deena presses the machine open. Carefully, the young omega made sure to hold the tube properly and let the tube suck out the fecal matter that is inside the child.</p><p><em>‘Please work…’ </em>Shaun begged as he watches the baby, waiting for any response.</p><p>It was not only Shaun who was praying for the miracle. Viola was watching with her eyes close to tears, even if she felt weak from what just happened to her, afraid to close her eyes and open to find out her baby is gone.</p><p>Jared was watching as well with wide eyes how the brunette was able to handle this, alone with a nurse and senior doctor to do this surgery. Now that Shaun was working on reviving the baby, he even hoped that the newborn child would live.</p><p><em>‘I should have been there…’ </em>He thought, <em>‘But at the same time… I know that Shaun can do this. Don’t give up little buddy.’</em></p><p>Morgan was holding the phone and was faced to the surgery. She was slightly holding her breath to what was happening, and the silence was eerie. After that breakdown, Shaun was able to assist them with the surgery, and now, he’s doing the c-section. She knew that the brunette must have been stressed from those events and from the man that doubted his capabilities. Yet she admired how Shaun kept his focus and tries to save both the mother and the child.</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on, Shaun… you can do this.’</em>
</p><p>Through the screen of his phone, Neil watches how Shaun was focused on saving the baby. It just didn’t help that his eyes were able to see those brown brows furrowed and focused at the task. Neil knew that his omega is stressed, but is doing everything he can to control the situation.</p><p><strong>“You can do this, Shaun…” </strong>He softly stated, even if it seemed that Shaun won’t be able to hear him, <strong>“All is well, Shaun. All is well…”</strong></p><p>Neil remembered when they had a movie night, and Jared recommends them “3 Idiots”. Both Shaun and Neil haven’t watched it, so they decided to give it a go. It was a good movie, and even the young omega felt a bit impressed by it. Neil one time teased his beautiful omega of the quote, “All is well”, it was assurance and it did help a bit.</p><p>And he can’t believe that he’s quoting a movie dialogue right now. But with this situation, he is also hoping the best for this child. Neil might not know it, but he knew that Shaun wouldn’t let this baby die. Not when they talked about having children, and not when the young omega himself is also fond of having one.</p><p>All of a sudden, the sound of the monitors weren’t the only ones echoing the room. It was because Shaun and Deena moved away from the makeshift bed for everyone to see that the baby was crying.</p><p>The baby was crying.</p><p>“He’s alive!” Kellan was the one who exclaimed as he looked at the two, most specifically Shaun.</p><p>Quickly, he took the initiative and gently walked away for Viola to see her son writhing. The new mother suddenly cries at the sight of her baby alive, “M-my son…”</p><p>Deena smiled at this and gently pats the young resident’s shoulder, “Let’s get her patched up.”</p><p>Shaun nods at this and went to the mother, while the nurse proceeded to clean the baby. He looked at the door and sees Dr. Garcia smiling at him. A look of approval etched in her face.</p><p>“You surprised me, Dr. Glassman.” She says.</p><p>“Thank you.” Shaun nods as he proceeds to patch up the wound from Viola’s abdomen.</p><p>The omega woman couldn’t contain her tears and looked at Shaun with gratitude, and it stayed while the young resident patched her up.</p><p>“You did it…” She breathes.</p><p>A nod and he looks at her, “I suppose saying congratulations is necessary since you’re now a mother.”</p><p>“Painful it may be… it was worth it since you saved him.” Viola replies, “And you also saved my life.”</p><p>Nurse Dalisay immediately arrived at the scene and assisted Shaun in cleaning up and removing the equipment, not wanting for the new mother to be stressed out with her surroundings.</p><p>The cries from the infant once more came within their earshot. The two omegas turned to see Deena arriving back, with the freshly cleaned baby on her arms.</p><p>“Congratulations on your first delivery, Dr. Glassman.” Deena smiles, as she gently hands the baby towards Shaun.</p><p>The young omega gently pries the baby from the nurse’s arms and into his own. Everyone suddenly clapped their hands at the sight, and his blue eyes rose to see that some of them came in to witness the surgery. Shaun was also able to see Jared and Morgan standing in front of him with smiles on their faces. He then noticed in the blonde’s hand was a phone, and it was on video call. Shaun almost cried to see Neil’s face on the screen, smiling at him with such a proud look.</p><p>It felt as if his chest was lighter all of a sudden. He knew that Neil witnessed his breakdown and it hurt him to see his alpha vulnerable, or it scared him that Neil had second thoughts about his sudden weakness. Yet, in that video call, Shaun could see the proud look within his alpha’s face.</p><p>The young omega then turns to face Viola, a fellow omega, and now a mother. Shaun felt the baby shift and seemed to look for his mother. He walked towards her and gently gives the baby back. Viola held the baby for the first time, and she couldn’t hold her tears back. She could feel her son, whom she carried for 9 months, alive and well in her arms. A chance was granted for Viola to hold her son, and for her baby to live with a complete family.</p><p>“Thank you.” She whispers, her voice laced with gratitude towards the brunette.</p><p>“Congratulations, Viola.” Deena says, “A Christmas miracle indeed.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Not once did he never fear for Shaun’s safety, and even if his son reached that age of adulthood. The first time he took the young omega under his wing, he always had this fear and doubt inside of him, that one simple mistake could copy what happened to Maddie. Even if there was a boundary within the first few years, Aaron did whatever he could to try and raise Shaun into a life deserved for him. He knew that a parent should outlive their children and not the other way around. Yet how many times did he almost lost Shaun? How many times did he have to see him suffer?</p><p>It still scared him that Shaun could do what he did when he was a teenager. It scared him that Shaun wouldn’t live a normal life because of his autism and second gender. Being his father now, it truly scares him to know if the young omega’s life will be full of uncertainties.</p><p>Then, this virus came, and he had to watch as his son is one of the frontliners in that area. Both Audrey and Shaun were one of the first ones in contact with the two patients when they arrived at the hospital. It scared him that Audrey got the virus, and hoped that Shaun wouldn’t have it. As they discuss with the plans and results of the findings, Aaron would always glance at the monitor when Shaun is being shown. He could see the brunette doing his job even at the midst of the virus. It made his heart even more when he sees Neil at the other side, along with Claire, as they meet up with the others. Love was truly hard for the young ones, and Aaron knew that Neil is also terrified at this.</p><p>But what made him lose focus of that objective, is when he sees the sudden chaos somewhere in the ER. Shaun was the only one who is present along with one nurse, it just didn’t help that it’s starting to form a crowd and it’s becoming frantic. Suddenly, he sees Shaun collapsing and he almost lost it. Aaron recognized the symptoms, it was a sensory breakdown. The older alpha knew that episode, especially if Shaun felt overwhelmed.  The Board also noticed it, but it was not only Shaun. They saw the pregnant woman also feeling what their young resident was feeling, and they looked at Aaron in sympathy when they saw the dread on his face.</p><p>Jessica was the one who guessed it and looked at the older alpha, “Sensory overload.”</p><p>What shocked everyone was that Alex suddenly came in and jumped, breaking the lights above them. They immediately concluded that there was something wrong with the lights, since Jessica did piece out a sensory overload breakdown, meaning that there was a painful sound that only a few people could hear. However, they immediately knew that something was wrong as they saw a snippet of Neil banging at the glass doors, trying to get in.</p><p>The married alphas in the room winced when they discovered what happened. If they fail to protect someone they love, it was truly a way for an alpha to doubt themselves. Yet at the same time, they couldn’t help but also empathize with Alex. They knew that his son was in there, and some of them are already a parent. What happened today truly hurt most of their staff and the people around them. Sure, they are required to be strict and firm, but they are also humans. Without any confirmation about the virus, their lives are at stake. Imagine their families, friends, and loved ones finding out that they died during Christmas. It was sad indeed, but they knew that they have a duty to fulfill.</p><p>But what changed that sudden despair is when they see the pregnant woman being taken to another portion of the Emergency Room for a c-section. It was only Shaun and Nurse Deena that was present in that scenario. Also, they made sure that Aaron stays in his seat and calms the older alpha down. Because they saw how one man suddenly tried to harass Shaun, and it didn’t sit well in Aaron’s eyes.</p><p>Throughout the surgery, it was truly hard, especially since both the mother and the child were in critical condition. Some of them face palmed when Shaun chose to save the baby’s life and leaving Viola to bleed. Then they noticed him going to the crowd and seemed to ask something. There was no audio in the cameras, but when a teen volunteered for something, they soon figured out that Shaun asked for the young man’s help for doing CPR towards the baby. It was suspenseful when the young omega then went on to try and save the child, after stabilizing Viola’s condition.</p><p>They held their breath as well hoping for something, and it did. Even when they couldn’t hear what was happening, all of them knew that the child survived. Their impression towards the young omega grew even more. Shaun suffered from a breakdown yet was still able to perform a surgery with the other two residents, and then the c-section.</p><p>Aaron couldn’t hide the smile from his face when he sees Shaun’s satisfied look of saving the child. He was proud, both as his father, and as his director.</p><p>He then felt a hand on his shoulder and sees Marcus looking at him, “I suggest you go and make sure he’s alright.”</p><p>Before Aaron could even reply, Jessica interjects as well, “He’s right. We got it covered. When Dr. Reznick told us that about the mask that Tyler used, it did speed some of the processes. Besides, I think Neil might already do it.”</p><p>“Go.” Marcus grins, “Count this as my training to take your spot soon, old man.”</p><p>Aaron chuckles at this, “You just relate to me because you’re a father.”</p><p>“That too.” He shrugs, “But yes, even I would move mountains for my son.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Alex arrives back at the ER, with a heavy heart at the event. He tried everything to revive Bob, but it was all in vain and the man died. He died knowing that he saved his son’s life, but couldn’t even try to reconcile with Chris one last time. The man died with regrets, and wasn’t able to try and fix more of it.</p><p>He collapses onto a nearby chair and tries to keep his calm, breathing in and out. Alex could still remember the smile on Bob’s face when he find out about the successful transmission. Yet he died before even knowing if the surgery was a success or not. He leans down and hid his face towards his hands, his elbows supporting the weight of his head.</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>Alex recognizes the voice and raises his head to see his son standing in front of him, “Kellan…”</p><p>“H-Hey.” He greets and gestures one cup from his hand, “I… I brought some water. I thought you might want some.”</p><p>“Yeah… sure…”</p><p>Kellan then decides to sit a few centimeters away from his father, and gave the cup. Alex accepts the drink and took careful sips.</p><p>“I heard about what happened in here.” Ales suddenly blurts out, “That was… you did great out there.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. They needed help, and I offered some. But Dr. Glassman did well back there. Also… it’s cool to assist in giving birth… even if some of the parts there are a bit disturbing.”</p><p>Alex chuckles at that, “That’s part of being a doctor; we get to see a lot of disturbing parts.”</p><p>The two of them became silent after that. But Kellan was the one taking glances to his father and noticed the solemn look. The teen could guess that his surgery didn’t go well.</p><p>“Dad,” He sighs, hoping for some courage, “I –“</p><p>“I didn’t fight harder for you and your mother.” Alex suddenly said as he avoids his son’s gaze, “I wanted to… but I couldn’t… it was because I was weak to do it.”</p><p>Kellan didn’t reply and waited for a response. He knew that there was something more to that.</p><p>“Growing up, my father would always say to toughen up. Don’t show any weaknesses just because we’re alphas.” Alex began as he recalls those memories of his childhood, “If we bleed, we bite the pain, and if we break, we stay strong. He didn’t want me to show any emotions and be a weak alpha.”</p><p>He took what courage he had left and faced his son, and saw now contempt, “My father didn’t approve of an alpha being full of emotion. So he said to me, <em>be like stone, Alex. Don’t falter, don’t break, don’t be weak</em>. I carried that mantra up until I married your mother, and then I had you.”</p><p>“When I felt tired, I don’t show it. When you’re mother was asking me to say something and fight back, I never said any of it. I remained firm and my lips shut. In the end, hiding things just broke whatever connection I had with my family. I buried myself with my studies, chose to ignore that feeling, and I realized I was the one being weak. Rather than fight and maybe breakdown what I’m feeling, I chose to be silent.”</p><p>“Is… is this the reason why you wanted me to be open?” Kellan asks as he’s slowly starting to understand his father.</p><p>“The man’s voice is still in my head, never approving of showing emotions, and he finds same sex relationships disgusting.” Alex remarks, trying to hold back a sob, “It’s still there… when he found out about what happened, the man blamed my wife and you for being emotional. I hated it. If anything, it was my fault for not fighting harder, and for not truly expressing how much I love both of you.”</p><p>“It made me stronger, but it builds a wall, a gap between both of you, resulting to never truly knowing how much I love my family so much.” He then tries to pat his son’s shoulder, and the teen agrees to it, “I don’t want you to feel oppressed with your emotions and to hide them away. I don’t want you to hide who you truly are, and I want you to be open about yourself. Being an alpha doesn’t mean that you’re strong all the time, there are times where we also feel vulnerable.”</p><p>“I failed you, I failed your mother. But there was never a moment where my love for both of you disappeared. Even if you don’t accept me back in your life. I want you to know that I still love both of you, and I am proud for having you as my son –“</p><p>He felt the weight in his body shift when Kellan launched himself towards Alex. The older alpha was surprised by it but it was overwhelming. For so long, he missed the feeling of his son hugging him. It was those days where he would show emotions for his once little boy. Now, his teenage son is here, hugging him and understanding his failures.</p><p>“I… I would have helped you if you said anything…” Kellan softly sobbed, “I… you weren’t like that towards me… I felt it because…”</p><p>“A father would move mountains for his son.” He says with such conviction as he returns the hug, “I was a coward back then… but now, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re safe.”</p><p>It didn’t matter now, Alex finally got the chance to reconcile with his son. Being wrapped in an embrace that he longed dreamed ever since. Alex didn’t mind whatever surroundings they are in right now. He and his son mattered than the world. It’s enough for him, he doesn’t need anything more.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>Chris slowly opened his eyes and noticed the change in scenery. Surrounding him was Neil and Claire waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>“The surgery is a success.” Neil told him, “But, we still have to keep you in for observation.”</p><p>“Luckily, there seems to be no signs of your body denying the organ.” Claire assures him, “It is a perfect match.”</p><p>The man chuckles at this, “W-Wow… Bob really did it. That old man really did it… I guess he deserves a thank you, and maybe some talk.”</p><p>He then turns back to the two, “Where is he anyways?”</p><p>The two of them looked at each other as they remembered what Alex just told them in their phone call. Even with a successful surgery, the donor unfortunately died. They nod and decided to tell things carefully.</p><p>“Chris…” Neil began, “Your father… he didn’t make it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>This was where he truly felt sympathy for Alex himself. This is the time where he has to make a move or he will soon regret. Even Neil felt this. Time is truly fickle, and if not spent well, it truly will be a life lived with regrets.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>When things finally calmed down, Shaun was with Viola when he assisted her at the doors. They saw her husband standing just outside with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Viola…” He calls her, “Is that…”</p><p>Viola chuckles and shows the baby, “Yes, our little boy.”</p><p>Her gaze then turns to the brunette, who was just standing a few feet away from them, “He saved our lives.”</p><p>The older man turned towards Shaun, his eyes filled with gratitude, “Thank you… you have no idea how much this means to us.”</p><p>“They are still being observed.” Shaun replies, but smiles after that, “Yet I can guarantee that the two of them are fine.”</p><p>“Then it’s good enough for us.” He says, “As long as my family is okay, nothing matters.”</p><p>Viola chuckles at this, “We still have to fix that crib.”</p><p>“I promise you that I’ll fix it in no time.” He laughs, even when there are tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>Shaun then decided to be quiet and let them have their moment of peace, the couple and their newborn child. He suddenly wondered if this is what it may be if they’ll have a family as well. There will be a time where Shaun would want to be pregnant with Neil’s child, and would be welcomed with open arms. He wondered if his alpha would cry if he’ll first hold their baby, or if he too would feel such emotions, because he carried his and Neil’s seed for nine months.</p><p>“Such a heartwarming sight, huh.” A male voice said.</p><p>His blue eyes then glanced at his side just to see Morgan and Jared standing beside him. They too were smiling at the sight of it, the Christmas miracle inside the Emergency Room.</p><p>“You did great out there, Glassman.” Morgan smiles as she looks at the brunette, “Another achievement to add on your list.”</p><p>Jared arched an eyebrow and gave a smirk towards her, “Oh please, I’m sure you’ll be bragging about handling two of the patients with the virus, and they both lived to tell the tale.”</p><p>“And one of them is someone that I’m going on a date with.”</p><p>Shaun then perks at the statement, “You’re going on a date with someone?”</p><p>“He asked. But I couldn’t say no to that offer.” She smiles, “Also, good news, it seems that both my date and Dr. Lim are fine. Heck, she even pranked us by removing the wire attached on her finger.”</p><p>Jared suddenly laughs at that, “She got us good. But Dr. Lim asked water for the two of them. Right now, they’re asleep and given more rest.”</p><p>“I guess both of you did more than I.” Shaun stated, but doesn’t feel any jealousy about it, “Congratulations.”</p><p>“But helping a mother with birthing is also something else.” Jared replies, “And I still remember that fight of yours, Shaun. I know you are feeling something about this.”</p><p>“N-No, I don’t.” He turns his head away, trying to keep a neutral voice, but there were pink tints in his cheeks.</p><p>The blonde omega smirks when she notices the hidden reaction from Shaun’s face. Seeing him flustered was a rare sight, but it was still cute. Her green eyes then took notice of two figures approaching the door. Smiling at the sight of it, Morgan gently nudged the two and points at the door.</p><p>“Better get your groove now, boys.” She giggled when she sees the smiles in their faces. Morgan couldn’t blame them, not after this one long day of tension.</p><p>Jared was the first one who walked towards the door, smiling at the sight of Claire standing right there in front of them.</p><p>“Hey…” She chuckles and leans her hand at the glass.</p><p>“Hey…” Jared replies as he did the same, “Merry Christmas, Claire.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Jared.” She replies back, “I was expecting those plans of ours, but it can still happen after this.”</p><p>“Of course, you wouldn’t want to miss my Christmas pudding now, would you?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the reason why I’m dating you.” Claire chuckles.</p><p>Yet the two of them seemed to notice something. Claire notices how Neil was staring at Shaun, there was worry and relief in his gaze. She also noticed the alpha was fidgeting something from his pocket. Jared seemed to also notice Shaun locking his gaze towards Neil. The young omega was nervous, but he felt relieved to see his alpha in front of him.</p><p>It was not just them, Viola was also there to see the couple interacting, and she got the feeling of it since it felt so familiar. Her husband seemed to pick something up as well and grinned.</p><p>“I think I know where this is going.” He softly remarked.</p><p>“Shh, let them be.” Viola playfully scolds him.</p><p>Nurse Dalisay then arrived at the scene with a smile on her face, and gently, she pulled Viola’s bed and gave some space for Neil and Shaun to meet at the door.</p><p>The young omega noticed the presence of his father standing at the other side. However, Aaron merely smiled and stayed in place, watching the scene unfold.</p><p>The two of them walked and stopped as soon as they see the glass blocking their path. Shaun was the first one to raise his hand towards the glass, as he felt the urge to intertwine his fingers towards Neil’s own.</p><p>“Neil…” He softly calls him, “I…”</p><p>The alpha smiles and also does the same, making sure that their hands meet, even with the glass blocking their touch, “I know. I feel the same too. But I want you to know that I am proud at what you’ve done.”</p><p>The young omega glowed with pride at those words. Such assurance that the doubts and fears Shaun had those few moments ago disappeared all of a sudden. How could Neil even lie when he’s smiling? That same smile when they first became together as a couple. They were the smiles that they conveyed during their dates, especially with Neil’s efforts of spoiling Shaun with food.  Every attempt the alpha does to try and feed the young omega, with him holding the spoon.</p><p>Their first dance and it was breathtaking. Shaun was very uncomfortable with this, but Neil assured him. He trusts his alpha and they took for a spin. What he thought was scary, turned out to be something that almost passed as a dream. They didn’t mind what was around them, ignored the gazes of other people. All it mattered was those blue eyes and smoky quartz orbs staring at each other, shining when the lights passed. The world surrounding them became slow, but with the two of them, it just continued to circulate, and matches the rhythm of their song.</p><p>When they were drunk and decided to finally have sex for the first time. The satisfaction that they felt when they connected once more with the use of their bodies, but their heart is still there. Such soothing words of passion echoed within their ears and that blissful night of being one. There was no other motive, but showing that overflowing emotion of just being connected. Neil wanted Shaun to remember that during their first time, it was nothing but the burst of their feelings when they finally share each other’s heat. Being enveloped with embraces that they thought would only happen in their fantasies. It was overwhelming, but it felt good in the end.</p><p>“Neil, there isn’t any day… that you don’t make an effort for me.” Shaun says as he stares onto those brown orbs, “I know I don’t say or show much, but I want you to know that I love you. Nothing would change that.”</p><p>“Even if I didn’t comfort you back there?”</p><p>“You have given everything to make me happy, Neil. You accepted who I am, and you love me… scars and all.”</p><p>Neil chuckles at the use of his words, “Shaun, you don’t know what you did to me. There isn’t a time where I don’t feel insignificant in your heart. Yes, we tend to fight too… but in your own way, you show how much you love me. You don’t see me as this hard ass, arrogant alpha. You tease me for being sappy, sometimes a pervert…”</p><p>He made sure to whisper those last few words, not wanting to know much about their sex life, “Everytime I get jealous over one little thing, you would always comfort me. Then when I had nightmares, and every time I almost lost you, Shaun, you don’t fail to show that you’re really here with me. It’s not only me, you also accept me, Shaun. You trust me, I trust you. You accept me, and I accept you.”</p><p>“Neil… I –“</p><p>“I want to tell you something.” He interjects, “And I want you to listen with an open mind, and an open heart, okay, baby doe?”</p><p>Shaun sensed the seriousness in this and nods, “Okay, I’ll listen.”</p><p>“Good, good.” Neil sighs in relief as he steels himself to say those words.</p><p>Remembering those days of being with Shaun, and moments that he got to know more of the young omega, it pieces all together a puzzle picture. There was no one other than Shaun Murphy, now a Glassman, being with him throughout their lives. The times he almost failed to be with Shaun, and failed to protect him, made Neil want to better what was broken in his life.</p><p>In their home, such simple actions were considered memorable as long as they were together. Those times where Shaun would scold him for not putting the dishes on a proper place, then there were times when Neil had to pull the medical book out of Shaun’s hand just because the young omega had to read up for their surgery the next day.</p><p>Those color coordinated clothes, drinking hot beverage under the stars, taking a night dip at their pool.</p><p>When it’s a rainy night or a rainy day, an off day or not, they would sit at the sofa and listen to the drip drops of the waters from outside. They would have a nap on the couch, read a book, or just watch the rain from the windows.</p><p>Their everyday lives, mundane it may or may not be, but this was something that Neil envisioned for a lifetime of being together.</p><p>A lifetime… a lifetime that may be waiting for them if proper words were said.</p><p>So now, Neil Melendez would take the initiative. Life is truly short; they have to make the most of it.</p><p>“Shaun,” He began but the nervousness was eating him up, “Ah damn it, I’m starting to lose my cool, and I’m getting flustered all of a sudden.”</p><p>This earned a chuckle from the brunette, “It’s okay, Neil. Take your time.”</p><p>“See, if it’s you, I get all riled up, because everything about you is just breathtaking.”</p><p>“Now you’re just being sappy, Neil.”</p><p>“I already planned this in my head.” Neil began as he shakes his head incredulously, “I said that after our shifts, I would take you out. We would go to that fancy restaurant that you eyeing on. Heck, I even paid an orchestra to play you the song that you liked. But yeah, quarantine, and that damn virus just had to ruin the surprise.”</p><p>“Language, Neil.” Shaun softly scolds him, but everyone was able to hear it.</p><p>This earned a chuckle from the onlookers, but Neil didn’t even pay any attention to them, “Jokes on you, I still have more, but we’ll get to that later.”</p><p>He sighs and looks at Shaun, admiring those blue orbs that were wondering about what Neil had just said. Yet it assured the omega that it was something good since he could see those brown orbs shining through the light, showing the same admiration that Neil would always give towards him.</p><p>“Shaun, that moment I held onto you for the very first time, I felt something that I couldn’t comprehend at first. But it was that drive to protect you, cherish you, and to just be by your side. Being apart from you hurt so much, and I know it wasn’t your fault. It just ached when I didn’t make more effort in finding you.”</p><p>“Neil…” He whispers but didn’t say anything else, waiting for Neil to finish.</p><p>“Then, here in this hospital, I get to meet you again, and this time, working with you. You were pretty stubborn, smart, sassy, beautiful – God, I just couldn’t look away from you all those times.” He chuckled, “And how many times have I been teased just because I’m being gay and giving googly eyes towards you.”</p><p>Jared softly cleared his throat at that.</p><p>“Then, being in a relationship with you is one heck of a ride. I get to know you more, protect you, support you, and watch you grow into a fine young surgeon, and a wonderful person. I am in love with such a beautiful, talented, and smart person.” Neil meant every words he says  and it shows more when he could feel the tears in his eyes, “I am happy to be with you, being your lover, partner, boss, friend, and maybe someday – soon, a husband.”</p><p>That’s where Shaun’s blue eyes became wide. He sees his alpha kneeling down and taking something from his pocket. Shaun noticed a bulge a few moments ago, but chose to ignore. Now, he knew what was inside of it, and he’d been hearing about this when Aaron would tell stories of relationships, commitment… and marriage.</p><p>The crowd suddenly gasped at the sight of Neil kneeling down and taking the box from his pockets. Everyone knew what was happening and it made them whistle, scream, and howl even more after hearing those words.</p><p>“N-Neil…?” Shaun didn’t know what to say, it was overwhelming but in a good way. Not once did he ever think that he would get to this. Shaun would most likely believe that he may die or just be alone, but Neil changed everything, and he now has friends and a father that really loves him.</p><p>“Dr. Shaun Glassman,” Neil called his name, “Surgical resident of San Jose, St. Bonaventure Hospital, my beautiful baby doe, my beloved omega… will you share this lifetime with me, with more color coordination arrangements, label making, spending each moment together, pancake days every weekends, as my husband?”</p><p>Everyone suddenly screamed at the question and they were hoping for a yes to the brunette. Claire was exclaiming, and covered her mouth with her hand. Jared was grinning widely and whistled at this. Morgan smiled at the sight and watched as she sees Shaun’s shoulders quivering.</p><p>Neil looked at Shaun and saw that the young omega was trying to holding back from crying. But he could see his lips forming a smile and Shaun didn’t even had to hide it.</p><p>“Dr. N-Neil Melendez…” He replied with a shaky tone, but his happiness was evident, <em>“I do.</em></p><p> The crowd didn’t hide their cheer and truly raised it, and it resonates throughout the room. They were clapping their hands and yelling out “congratulations” to the newly engaged couple.</p><p>Neil gasped in surprise at the answer, but he couldn’t hold his excitement back and immediately stands up and was about to run towards Shaun, hugging him for everything, and just from those two simple words.</p><p>“Shaun –!” Just before he could do that, his head went to the glass doors and collided, making him kneel again into the ground, hissing in pain.</p><p>“Neil!” Shaun exclaims as he kneels down, worry laced on his face, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”</p><p>The alpha still held his head and blushed from what he just did, and it didn’t help that a lot of them were able to see that accident of his. Now he just wanted to bury his head in shame, yet he sees Shaun’s blue eyes looking at him with worry.</p><p>Every shame he felt disappeared and Neil smiled at the sight, “Not when I see an angel in front of me.”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you have a concussion?”</p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He chuckles, and now, gently leans his forehead towards the glass</p><p>Shaun’s eyes dart at the Neil’s forehead, checking for any bruise or bump. There was a slight bruise and it made him worry. The alpha chuckles at this and it made the brunette pout.</p><p>“It’s not funny.”</p><p>“I know, but I can see this happening now if we became husbands.”</p><p>Shaun couldn’t even deny that fact, and for the sake of it, he too leaned in and letting his forehead lean towards Neil’s.</p><p>“You’re stupid.”</p><p>This made Neil laugh even harder, “And now I’m being insulted by my fiancé.”</p><p>“It’s because I love you and I don’t want you to be hurt.” Shaun pouts, “Please put some ice on that.”</p><p>“Of course, my beloved hubby.”</p><p>“Please stop with the nicknames.”</p><p>“No promises about that.”</p><p>Shaun blushed, but he still smiled. Regardless of the stunt Neil pulled, he knew that he truly love his alpha. Even if there are times he truly becomes a bit over the top, “But… yes, I can’t wait to share a lifetime with you.”</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Extra:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The results came in and it was true that the virus was indeed saliva based. After assessing the people inside the emergency room, they were given clearance to come out and go home. However, most of the medical staff is still in need of assessment, and Neil didn’t leave Shaun’s side after that. With some persuasion from Aaron, the older man finally gave in and allowed Neil to stay inside the quarantine. Claire just volunteered to stay and check on Chris, as Neil stays to watch over Shaun.</p><p>However, unknown to the alpha, she had her phone ready and recorded the whole thing. It even includes the part where his head got slammed at the glass doors.</p><p>“GODDAMNIT, CLAIRE!”</p><p>She grins evilly when she heard those words, ah such sweet melodious tone, filled with rage and embarrassment at what Neil just witnessed. Yep, his proposal was posted in their hospital’s group page, and he didn’t know who (she could guess that it was Dr. Andrews), posted a CCTV footage of Neil bumping his head on the wall.</p><p>Claire decided to stay for awhile by the doors and watches Neil burying his face when he sees the video. The funny part was that Shaun was watching it from his phone, and scolding his alpha to hold the ice pack on his forehead.</p><p>“You really have to post that, do you?” Jared smirks as he leans onto the door.</p><p>“Well, it’s romantic in a way.” She grins, “But I wasn’t the one who emphasized more on that stunt of his.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Neil is a disaster.” Jared laughs as he watches the man being scolded by his now fiancé for not placing the ice pack properly. Turns out, Neil did have a bruise on his forehead and Shaun fussed about it.</p><p>“Yeah, and I can’t wait when you also do that for me.”</p><p>Jared’s eyes widen from those words, and before he could even retort, he sees Claire daydreaming and muttering about proposal plans.</p><p><em>‘Goddamnit, Neil, you are really freaking extra!’ </em>Jared mentally exclaims, and slowly reminds himself to plan a proposal for Claire when the time comes.</p><p>Because he really knows that Claire is now expecting something like this if Jared was to ask her. And it adds just more reason to blame it all with Neil’s extra efforts of being that stupid perfect alpha.</p><p>-/-/-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: And here ends the Quarantine Arc HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So yep, congratulations to St. Bonaventure’s power couple! They are now engaged yieeeeeeeeeeee~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>